La vie des gens riches et célèbres
by sweetmeli
Summary: Bella n'est pas une fille ordinaire : c'est une danseuse étoile. Edward n'est pas un homme comme les autres : c'est un chanteur élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année. Qu'arriverait-il si ces deux vedettes imbus d'eux-même devaient travailler ensemble FICTION EN PAUSE... EN ATTENDANT QUE JE RETROUVE L'INSPIRATION !
1. Chapter 1pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes : quoi ? mais elle commence une nouvelle histoire ! Elle devrait plutôt écrire la suite de Peu importe où tu iras, de Appel à l'aide ou même commencer Vie de famille… Et vous avez raison !**

**Seulement j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette histoire il y a un bout de temps déjà, j'ai 3 chapitres d'écrit jusqu'à maintenant et là, je n'en peux plus ! J'ai un syndrome très grave qui s'appelle le SPR, le syndrôme de postage rapide. Je ne peux pas résister à poster lorsque j'écris quelque chose, mais si j'ai d'autres choses en cours ! Et comme en ce moment, je suis à fond sur Twilight, que je n'écris que ça, j'ai commencé plusieurs nouvelles fics… mais j'ai décidé de n'en poster qu'une pour l'instant et j'ai choisi celle-ci. **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer. Les chapitres seront plus courts que pour mes autres fics et comme j'ai de l'avance, je devrais être en mesure de poster à chaque semaine, le mercredi, ou au pire, aux deux semaines. **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut la peine que je continue à travailler sur cette fic ou non ! Et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 1 **

La musique d'entrée résonna dans la grande salle et l'animatrice afficha aussitôt un sourire de circonstance, se détournant de moi pour poser son regard sur le public. Malgré le nombre de fois où j'avais eu à subir cela, je me sentais toujours aussi nerveuse. Heureusement, j'avais appris au cours des dernières années à gérer mon stress et à le rendre indécelable. Pour tout le monde, tous ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas, je semblais calme et confiante… alors que c'était loin d'être le cas ! J'aimais mon travail : la danse et la comédie étaient mes passions… et je devais avouer que j'aimais aussi la vie de célébrité : la popularité, voir mon visage sur les magazines, me faire demander des autographes, rencontre les plus grandes célébrités, être de tous les événements excitants, avoir tout ce que je voulais dès que je le voulais… ce que je détestais par contre, c'était ce cirque. Les entrevues, la télévision, les séances photos, la publicité…

Pour moi, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour pouvoir faire ce que j'aimais… mais mon agent et les producteurs de mon dernier film avaient une autre opinion.

Je pris donc mon mal en patience et sourit à la présentatrice lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers moi, après avoir fait sa présentation.

-Isabella Swan ! C'est pour moi un honneur de vous recevoir ici ce soir ! Je sais que vous n'acceptez pas souvent des entrevues. Pourquoi donc avoir fait exception pour nous aujourd'hui? me demanda-t-elle, son sourire colgate toujours collé au visage.

« Parce qu'Alice m'a menacé de faire courir d'horribles rumeurs sur moi si je ne le faisais pas… »

Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de répondre cela ! Je lui sortis donc la réponse toute faite que mon assistante et moi avions préparé avant l'émission :

-J'écoute votre émission dès que j'en ai l'occasion et je l'adore ! J'aime beaucoup la façon dont vous menez vos entrevues et je savais qu'en venant ici, vous respecteriez mon désir de préserver ma vie privée.

L'animatrice déposa sa main sur la mienne et je retins une grimace. Je détestais lorsque des gens que je ne connaissais pas me touchaient sans permission.

-Parlons-en justement de votre vie privée : vous êtes très secrète là-dessus. Malgré les nombreux magazines qui parlent de vous chaque semaine, nous savons finalement très peu de choses. Vous êtes née à Forks où vous avez vécu jusqu'à vos 15 ans. Vous êtes ensuite partie à Los Angeles avec votre mère pour intégrer l'école d'art. Dès votre sortie, vous avez été engagé pour jouer une belle-sœur dans le remake du grand ballet Cendrillon et vous avez participé à plusieurs spectacles avant de finalement gagner le gros lot et être engagé pour le film : La fièvre de la danse.

Elle prit une pause après ce long monologue et je me demandai ce qu'elle allait maintenant dire : allait-elle me poser des questions sur mon fiancé ? Me demander si j'avais vraiment flirté avec l'un des acteurs du dernier film ? Si je voulais des enfants ?

J'étais habituée à ces questions, je savais comment y répondre. Elles m'avaient été posées tant de fois que je ne pouvais plus les compter. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la bombe que l'animatrice lança sur moi…

-Mais ce à quoi nous nous intéressons aujourd'hui est votre relation tumultueuse avec Edward Cullen.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise, n'arrivant pas à prononcer un mot.

-Vous avez faits beaucoup de cachotteries sur votre couple à l'époque. Mais maintenant, trois ans plus tard, vous pouvez bien nous faire quelques révélations… Vos fans sont friands de détails croustillants !

Et bien ! Au diable le respect de la vie privée : il venait de s'envoler en fumée ! Je pris une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance, me maudissant d'avoir eu une réaction aussi puérile et peu discrète, puis je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à dire. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant !

-Voyons Isabella, vous devez bien avoir quelques détails à nous offrir ! Pourquoi avez-vous rompu par exemple ? Ou pourquoi, même si vous fréquentez le même milieu, n'apparaissez-vous jamais au même gala ou à la même soirée ? Est-ce que votre rupture a été si douloureuse que vous ne souhaitez plus vous revoir ?

Je secouai la tête avec un petit rire.

-C'est ridicule ! Edward et moi…

Je me tus un instant, perturbée. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas prononcé son nom…

-…n'avons jamais été ensemble. Toute cette histoire a été inventée par les médias et enrichie par les fans.

La femme face à moi éclata de rire.

-Oh ! Je vous en prie : cette histoire a fait le tour de tous les journaux à l'époque et les photos qui ont été diffusées étaient plus qu'éloquentes ! D'ailleurs, nous en avons quelques unes en archive : vous voulez que nous vous rafraîchissions la mémoire ?

Je serrai les poings, aussi furieuse qu'à l'époque où tous ses ragots couraient sur nous. Je dus utiliser tout mon self-control pour ne pas exploser, là, sous l'œil de millier de spectateurs.

Les rumeurs étaient vraies : Edward et moi avions eu une liaison… mais ça ne regardait personne d'autre que nous !

-J'ai rencontré Edward sur le plateau du premier film La fièvre de la danse. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisée. Pendant le tournage, nous nous sommes rapprochés petit à petit…

-Vous confirmez donc que vous avez eu une aventure avec lui ? me demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

-Si vous savez la réponse, pourquoi posez la question ? lui répondis-je avec le même air joyeux.

L'animatrice eut une moue, déçue que je n'entre pas dans les détails. Le show must go on !

-Mais votre rupture a été plutôt brutale, non ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je pris un instant pour répondre, un instant pendant lequel je laissai mon regard errer dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur Alec, mon prétendu fiancé, qui me fit un sourire encourageant. J'y puisai la force nécessaire pour inventer un mensonge.

-Nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, tout simplement. Il a été engagé pour Fascination. Moi j'ai été engagé par l'American Ballet et nous sommes partis pour une tournée mondiale… nous nous sommes perdus de vu, nous nous sommes faits de nouveaux amis et nous avons fini par nous oublier complètement.

-Donc, c'est un hasard si vous n'êtes jamais au même endroit au même moment ?

Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont elle avait posé la question me fit paniquer. Je répondis tout de même avec un aplomb que je ne ressentais pas :

-Tout à fait. Je serais ravie de revoir Edward. D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes croisés à la dernière cérémonie des Oscars.

Bon, là j'exagérais… mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir ! Disons que nous étions tous les deux présents, nous et des centaines d'autres artistes. À un moment, à la soirée après la cérémonie, il s'était trouvé à quelques mètres de moi. Mon regard s'était posé sur lui, par hasard, et comme s'il l'avait senti, il s'était tourné et m'avait fait un signe de tête. Je lui avais répondu plutôt sèchement, me détournant aussitôt de lui.

J'avais espéré que c'était la dernière fois que ma route croisait la sienne. Le voir me donnait la nausée.

Je le détestais. C'était un sentiment qui m'était inconnu jusque là, mais j'avais compris à cet instant où mon regard avait croisé le sien : je le haïssais de toutes les fibres de mon corps.

-Et moi, je suis ravie d'entendre ça, répondit l'animatrice en se levant, me ramenant au présent. Parce qu'il est ici en ce moment même, attendant de faire son entré.

Que… QUOI ? Je me levai à mon tour, muette de stupeur, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

Edward était là.

Il apparut à ce moment, son foutu sourire en coin sur les lèvres, avançant vers nous de sa démarche féline. Il était bel et bien là. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar et je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défiler !

La rage se répandit dans mon corps, mais mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens et je fus incapable de détourner la tête. Même après toutes ces années, son regard m'hypnotisait toujours autant. Maudit soit tous les mecs qui ont des yeux verts et intenses ! Si intense que mon corps fut parcouru de frissons…

Je le vis dépasser l'animatrice sans se préoccuper d'elle, ses prunelles ne me donnant aucun répit. Il se planta devant moi et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Bella, murmura-t-il en effleurant ma joue de ses doigts.

J'eus l'impression qu'on avait soudain brûlée la peau de mon visage. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, faire un geste, mais pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me sentais prise au dépourvue, incapable de déterminer ce que je devais faire. Alors, sans que je m'y attende, Edward fit un pas vers moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et il me serra contre lui, collant son corps contre le mien.

Dieu qu'il sentait bon !

Je restai immobile, mes bras reposant le long de mon corps. J'entendis vaguement, comme si elle faisait parti d'un autre monde, l'animatrice annoncé que nous partions pour une pause afin de nous laisser à nos retrouvailles quelques minutes. La musique retentit de nouveau et ce fut le signal : je me sentis à nouveau maîtresse de mon corps.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas être un homme mort, grondai-je à l'oreille d'Edward sur mon ton le plus menaçant.

Celui-ci se recula, une expression surprise sur le visage. Il m'examina un instant, puis il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

-Tu ne savais pas que je viendrais, conclut-il en me lâchant.

J'entourai mon corps de mes bras, allant discrètement frotter les endroits où les mains d'Edward m'avaient touché, pour faire partir ces picotements désagréables que je ressentais.

-Bravo Einstein ! répliquai-je, acerbe. Tu es tombé dans le mile… et crois-moi, ça va barder !

Puis je m'éloignai en lançant un : « Je vais dans ma loge me rafraîchir. », ignorant tous ceux qui protestaient que le show reprenait dans deux minutes. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais parler à Alice et je voulais lui parler maintenant.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver à l'immense loge qui m'avait été assignée que le lutin qui me servait d'agent marchait déjà à mes côtés, silencieuse. Elle me suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière nous.

-Bella…

Je pus alors laissé sortir toute ma colère.

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ? hurlai-je, me fichant bien que tout le monde puisse nous entendre. POURQUOI TU L'AS FAIT VENIR ? TU SAIS À QUEL POINT JE LE HAIS !

-J'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée, que tu avais passé par-dessus cette histoire. Ça vous faisait de la pub facile pour tous les deux : rien de mieux qu'une fausse histoire d'amour pour que tout le monde parle de vous !

-De la pub ? Comme si on en avait besoin l'un ou l'autre ! répliquai-je en la foudroyant du regard.

Alice soutint mes yeux meurtriers, à peine repentante.

-Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Un artiste a toujours besoin de pub ! Tu sais que la Fièvre de la danse 3 n'a pas eu le succès escompté. Si tu ne veux pas tomber dans l'oubli, si tu veux un jour tourner dans d'autres films, il faut qu'on parle de toi ! J'ai pensé qu'Edward était LA solution ! Tu sais qu'il est en tête de tous les palmarès depuis des semaines ?

Son ton avait pris une nuance de fierté qui m'agaça. D'accord, elle était aussi s_on_ agent, mais était-ce une raison pour se montrer aussi orgueilleuse envers son protégé ?

-Admettons que j'accepte tes explications… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi lui le savait et pas moi ?

Alice poussa un soupir.

-Tu aurais refusé de venir si je te l'avais dit… Edward est plus raisonnable que toi !

-Et tu avais tout à fait raison : je m'en vais ! Tu m'excuseras à tout le monde, mais je ne termine pas cette entrevue !

Le visage d'Alice prit une mine horrifiée : ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche ouverte dans un o parfait.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! BELLA ! Ça gâcherait tout ! Si tu veux que le monde entier croit que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Edward…

-Je me fiche que tout le monde sache que c'est un salaud et qu'il m'a blessé !

C'était faux et elle n'était pas dupe. Elle me connaissait trop bien, après toutes ces années. Elle savait que je n'aimais pas afficher ma souffrance devant les autres. Pas que je souffrais encore, non ! J'avais oublié ça, je l'avais oublié lui… mais je ne pouvais pas oublier à quel point il m'avait fait du mal à l'époque.

-L'émission est sûrement recommencée maintenant. S'il-te-plaît Bella, retournons-y ! Ce ne sont que quelques minutes à passer ! Après ce sera terminé…

Elle me fit un regard suppliant, celui made in Alice et je soupirai, capitulant. Après tout, je n'allais pas laissé Edward Cullen gâcher ma carrière. Il m'avait détruite une fois, il ne le ferait pas une autre fois.

Sentant qu'elle avait gagné, Alice me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Merci Bell's ! Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus jamais un coup fourré comme celui-là !

-Mouais. Tu n'en auras peut-être plus l'occasion, marmonnai-je avant de la suivre dans le corridor.

Son sourire ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même si elle m'avait entendu. Elle me connaissait assez aussi pour savoir que je ne la renverrais jamais. Je l'avais accepté comme agent en toute connaissance de cause : je savais qu'elle travaillait aussi pour l'homme que je détestais.

Puis Alice était l'une de mes seules véritables amies et je l'appréciais trop pour me séparer d'elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. Je devais affronter Edward avec le sourire, comme si nous étions encore les meilleurs amis du monde.

Je suivis Alice sur le plateau, où l'animatrice et Edward discutaient à voix basse. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas en onde. Ils se levèrent tous les deux en nous voyant approcher, le regard d'Edward se posant aussitôt sur moi. Je l'évitai de mon mieux.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama l'animatrice dans un murmure, soulagée. Nous faisons passer un reportage que nous avions préparé sur vous deux, mais il est presque terminé. Dépêchez-vous à vous rasseoir et enlevez cet air grognon de votre visage !

Je lui jetai un regard furieux, pour qui se prenait-elle pour me dicter ma conduite ?, mais je lui obéis tout de même. Je m'assis sur le long sofa, à côté d'Edward, beaucoup trop près à mon goût. Son bras frôlait le mien lorsqu'il bougeait, sa cuisse dégageait une chaleur qui enveloppait la mienne et tout son corps irradiait ce magnétisme qui avait toujours été le sien. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais le _sentir _sur chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Cela me faisait mal au cœur de l'avouer, mais il était encore plus beau qu'il y avait trois ans. Beau n'était même pas le mot… il était outrageusement magnifique. Et sexy.

Je me tortillai, mal à l'aise, m'éloignant légèrement de lui par la même occasion. J'entendis alors un : « On est à l'antenne dans trois, deux, un… »

Et au moment où l'animatrice reprit son sourire pour souhaiter de nouveau la bienvenue aux auditeurs, Edward fit un mouvement presque imperceptible vers moi, soudant son corps au mien.

-Edward et Bella… quel plaisir de vous avoir tous les deux en même temps sur notre plateau ! Je crois que cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Et pour profiter de cette occasion, nous allons donner la parole à vos fans qui brûlent sûrement de vos poser des milliers de question !

Elle se leva alors et descendit dans la foule qui s'agitait, avant de choisir une jeune fille d'une seizaine d'année qui semblait particulièrement surexcitée. Lorsque l'animatrice lui tendit son micro, elle s'écria :

-EDWARD ! Je t'aime ! Je t'adore ! Tu es le mec le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu !

Edward lui fit un sourire charmeur et il la remercia de sa voix de velours. Je serrai les dents, retenant le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait avec sa façon de charmer toutes les femmes.

« Frimeur. »

-Et votre question pour nos invités mademoiselle ?

-Edward, es-tu amoureux ?

-Pas en ce moment, non.

-Mais l'as-tu déjà été ? insista sa groupie en sautillant sur place.

Je sentis le corps d'Edward se tendre à mes côtés, mais il garda son apparence désinvolte.

-Bien sûr. J'ai été fou amoureux d'une femme un jour.

-Et cette femme était-elle Bella ? demanda l'animatrice avec avidité.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil, mais je fixais obstinément le public, n'ayant aucune envie de croiser son regard à cet instant.

-Je suis tombé amoureux plus d'une fois … et Bella fait partie des femmes qui ont su voler mon cœur.

J'entendis un « Oh » d'attendrissement général alors que moi je me retenais pour ne pas vomir. Il me dégoûtait, tout en lui me dégoûtait. C'était un foutu menteur… pire encore que moi !

J'avais volé son cœur ? Quelle connerie ! La seule chose que j'avais volé, c'était sa virginité. Enfin, s'il m'avait dit la vérité sur ses antécédents sexuels. Ce dont je doutais quand même ! Il avait menti sur tant de choses… pourquoi pas sur ça ? Ça avait sûrement été une façon pour lui de m'amadouer, en me montrant qu'il avait autant d'expérience que moi sur ce plan-là. C'est-à-dire aucune !

J'étais jeune et naïve alors je l'avais cru. J'avais même cru qu'il… m'aimait. Au moins un peu. J'avais été bien sotte.

Je sentis alors des doigts caresser le dessus de ma main. Me tournant légèrement vers Edward, je le fusillai du regard.

-Tu es dans la lune Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que la présentatrice se promenait de nouveau, cherchant une nouvelle fan hystérique.

-Et alors ? grondai-je entre mes dents.

-Alors on est à la télé, pouffa-t-il, envoyant un souffle chaud dans mon cou qui accéléra mon cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? nous interrompit l'animatrice. Vous semblez comploter quelque chose ! Ne seriez-vous pas plus proche que ce que vous voulez bien laisser entendre ?

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas au public de poser les questions ? répliquai-je et plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire dans la salle.

« Dans les dents petite garce ! »pensai-je avec satisfaction en me promettant que plus jamais, jamais, je n'écouterai ce maudit talk-show !

L'animatrice perdit un peu de sa superbe, mais garda son sourire aussi faux que ses seins devaient l'être et elle s'approcha d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait levé la main. Il se leva, visiblement ravi d'avoir un droit de parole.

-Bella, j'ai lu quelque part que vous adorez danser sur la musique d'Edward et que ce sont sur ses chansons que vous faîtes vos répétitions…

Je me sentis rougir. Il a lu ça quelque part ? Impossible ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne… je plissai le nez, puis jetai un œil vers les coulisses… il y avait du Alice là-dessous ! Mais pourquoi vouloir qu'on me pose cette question ?

-Hum… oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je. J'aime beaucoup la musique que fait Edward, je la trouve inspirante. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup d'autres chansons !

L'animatrice choisit une autre fille, un peu plus âgée celle-là, qui semblait elle aussi en admiration devant Edward.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à lui dire à quel point elle le trouvait beau, talentueux, sexy, parfait… on l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Il est presque l'heure de vous quitter, mais nous avons tout juste le temps pour une dernière question.

L'animatrice marcha un peu parmi la foule, ménageant le suspens, puis elle choisit une femme au hasard.

-Edward, Bella… avez-vous l'intention de collaborer ensemble sur un projet de nouveau ? Je crois que vos fans seraient ravis de vous revoir ensemble !

Edward pencha sa tête sur le côté et je le laissai répondre.

-En fait, rien n'est prévu pour le moment. J'ai un agenda plutôt chargé pour les deux prochaines années…

Non mais quel frimeur !

-Et comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, dans six semaines, mon spectacle prendra l'affiche à Las Vegas pour un an.

-Vous avez promis que plus de la moitié des profits amassés par la vente de billets iraient à l'hôpital pour les enfants de Chicago, l'un des plus importants centre pour les maladies infantiles… tiendrez-vous cette promesse ? demanda l'animatrice.

Je gardai un visage impassible malgré ma surprise. Tiens, il n'était pas qu'un égocentrique égoïste finalement ? À moins que ce ne soit Alice qui l'ait convaincu de faire ça pour aider son image et gagner encore plus la faveur du public.

-Bien sûr. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je ne pus retenir un reniflement dédaigneux et je vis un sourire tordre la bouche d'Edward. Il m'avait entendu, visiblement.

-Et je vais vous dire une chose : si Bella accepte de faire ce spectacle avec moi, je promets que 75% de cet argent ira à l'hôpital.

-Hein ?

Je ne pus empêcher mon exclamation de stupeur de sortir de ma bouche et comme en réponse à ma surprise, je sentis une onde d'excitation parcourir le public.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! s'écria l'animatrice avec excitation. Vous proposez à Bella de faire le spectacle avec vous ?

Il me proposait de faire un spectacle à Las Vegas avec lui ? Il était malade ou quoi ? Il en était hors de question !

-Exactement. Je sais qu'elle n'a rien de prévu à l'agenda pour l'instant et je crois que notre collaboration pourrait donner un spectacle grandiose… Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Tu veux bien m'aider à venir en aide aux enfants malades ?

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je dus croiser mes mains ensemble pour m'empêcher de le frapper.

Il avait tout prévu ! Bon sang ! Il savait bien que je ne pourrais pas refuser en me le demandant de cette façon et devant des milliers de spectateurs…

Sale traître !

Je me forçai à sourire et allai même jusqu'à déposer ma main sur sa cuisse. Je le sentis se tendre sous mes doigts et mon sourire s'accentua.

-Edward… j'en serais ravie.

C'était l'un des pires mensonges que j'avais jamais dit de ma vie… et je sentais que j'allais le regretter amèrement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui !;) Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et pour celles qui me mettent en favoris ou en alerte sans laissé une trace de leur passage et bien… ce serait gentil aussi de me laisser votre avis si vous en avez envie ! J'ai peu de choses à dire aujourd'hui, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine (ou plus tôt pour celles qui lisent Appel à l'aide). **

**CHAPITRE 2**

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de la tuer, mais… je pourrais la pendre par les pieds au plafond et la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande grâce.

-Hum, hum.

-Ou alors, je fais le tour de tous les magasins de sac à mains et je fais annuler tous ses comptes de crédits !

-Hum, hum.

-Oh non ! J'ai une meilleure idée : j'achète un chien et je l'amène chez elle pour qu'il mâchouille tous ses souliers Gucci !

-Hum. hum.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

-Rosalie, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Mon amie tourna la tête vers moi et abaissa ses lunettes de soleil pour m'observer d'un regard ennuyé. Elle était étendue à côté de moi, sur une chaise longue, exhibant son corps dans un bikini qui m'aurait fait rougir si j'avais eu à le porter. Et pourtant, je n'étais plus aussi pudique que quelques années auparavant sauf que ÇA, c'était tout bonnement de l'indécence ! Mais elle, ne voyait aucun inconvénient à exhiber son corps aux autres résidents de l'hôtel.

Elle reprit sa place initiale, levant la tête vers le ciel, offrant son visage au soleil et je fis de même. C'était une journée magnifique, mais je n'arrivais pas à en profiter… pas après la tuile qui m'était tombée sur la tête la veille.

-Je t'écoute ma chérie, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'Alice est une horrible mégère manipulatrice ? Ça, nous le savions déjà !

-Oui, nous le savions, grognai-je, furieuse. Mais là, elle est allée trop loin !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, fixant mon regard sur la piscine et les gens qui profitaient de l'eau pour se rafraîchir en cette journée de chaleur torride. Dire que la veille encore, j'avais dit à Rosalie au bord de cette même piscine, que je trouvais ma vie ennuyeuse. Être dorlotée et chouchoutée… j'adorais ça ! J'y avais pris goût et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus me passer de tout ce luxe, mais depuis que j'avais commencé la tournée des entrevues, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie. Je ne faisais rien d'autre que de promouvoir ce maudit film et tout ça, ce n'était pas pour moi.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était danser. Danser et m'amuser. Mais le dernier film dans lequel j'avais joué, la Fièvre de la danse 3, avait été un flop total. Comme j'avais encore la faveur du public, l'équipe de promotion avait décidé de m'envoyer de ville en ville pour répondre à des entrevues, espérant que cela donnerait un souffle nouveau au film qui allait bientôt être retiré des salles de cinéma.

J'avais d'abord refusé : malgré mon succès, j'étais bien chez moi. J'aimais passer des journées en solitaire, à lire, à écrire, à me prélasser dans ma piscine ou dans mon spa… mais Alice m'avait convaincu de le faire.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait tout manigancé depuis le début pour m'amener à ce que j'accepte son idée saugrenue : faire un spectacle avec le chanteur, acteur et musicien Edward Cullen. Ses deux principales vedettes, ensemble, dans un même show. C'était le paradis pour elle.

Et l'enfer pour moi !

-D'accord… et que vas-tu faire ? Mis à part faire des plans plus ridicules les uns que les autres, des plans que tu ne mettras jamais en action de toute façon ? demanda Rosalie, pragmatique comme toujours.

-Peut-être, mais ça me fait du bien de les imaginer ! répliquai-je, boudeuse.

Mon amie poussa un soupir théâtral.

-Bella… pense à des choses plus utiles… par exemple : comment tu peux faire pour rendre la vie d'Edward Cullen infernale maintenant que tu vas le côtoyer chaque jour pendant plus d'un an ?

Je poussai un gémissement, cachant mon visage entre mes mains.

Oh mon dieu ! Chaque jour pendant un an : je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Ce que Alice m'avait fait, c'était pire, bien pire que l'Enfer !

-Je ne veux pas rendre sa vie infernale ! Je veux juste retourner à LA et m'enfermer chez moi pour le reste de l'année ! Je pourrais peut-être prendre la fuite ?

J'ouvris mes doigts pour jeter un œil sur mon amie qui secouait la tête.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourrais JAMAIS échapper à Alice ! Cette fille, c'est comme Musolini, Colombo et Odini en une seule et même personne.

Je regardai Rose, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise par cette comparaison… puis j'éclatai de rire, le premier depuis la veille. Rosalie sourit et elle me rejoignit aussitôt dans mon fou rire.

-Alors comme ça, on se moque de moi ? demanda la voix du petit lutin dans notre dos.

Mon rire s'étouffa dans ma gorge et je repris aussitôt un visage fermé. J'étais furieuse : je voulais qu'Alice le comprenne.

-Salut Alice ! s'exclama Rosalie en souriant à mon agent qui vint s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté de moi.

Je l'ignorai superbement, fixant avec un peu trop d'attention le maître nageur de la piscine. Il était pas mal…

-Salut Rose ! Tu as eu vent de notre… malentendu à Bella et à moi à ce que je vois ?

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle ne parle que de ça depuis qu'elle est revenue hier soir ! Elle a même fait fuir Alec : et tu sais à quel point cet homme est patient ! Cette fois, tu as fait fort Alice : on va devoir subir sa bouderie pendant la prochaine année au complet !

Alice eut le bon sens de prendre une moue coupable.

-Je sais… mais imagine Rosalie : un an à Las Vegas ! Bella va être à l'affiche pendant un an à Las Vegas… et donc toi aussi par la même occasion. Je manque cruellement de bonne danseuse et ton niveau relèverait le nôtre… Enfin, si tu acceptes de participer au spectacle, bien sûr.

Rosalie sourit.

-Il était temps que tu me le demandes. Bien sûr que j'accepte.

Je me renfrognai d'avantage : même Rose était contre moi. Et je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir parce que ce spectacle représentait une offre en or pour elle.

Rosalie était elle aussi une danseuse, de hip-hop alors que moi j'étais plutôt classique, et je l'avais rencontré pendant un spectacle de l'American Ballet qui conjuguait le classique avec la danse de rue. Elle était rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie, mais malheureusement, sa carrière n'avait pas pris l'essor qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle avait été renvoyée après avoir refusé de coucher avec le directeur de l'Académie et je l'avais suivi de près, révoltée qu'on ose la traiter ainsi.

Depuis, elle faisait des boulots par ci, par là, surtout comme mannequin pour des magazines de mode. Pour l'aider financièrement dans une période qui avait été difficile pour elle, je l'avais engagé comme assistante personnelle. Ce n'était pas la gloire dont elle avait rêvé… mais au moins, elle était bien payée, elle restait en contact ave le monde de la danse et elle vivait dans des hôtels de luxe. Mais surtout, elle me suivait partout où j'allais ou presque…

Nous étions le point de repère de l'autre, ce qui nous empêchait de nous perdre complètement dans ce monde qu'était celui du show-business.

-Super ! s'écria Alice en sautillant. Ça va être super : toutes les trois, ensemble, à Las Vegas !

Elles rirent en cœur alors que je boudais dans mon coin. Ça aurait pu être super si j'avais fait un spectacle avec Céline Dion, Brian Adams ou n'importe quel autre chanteur… sauf Edward Cullen.

Parce qu'il était prétentieux, imbu de lui-même et que je n'arrivais pas à oublier le coup foireux qu'il m'avait joué des années plus tôt. S'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était qu'on me mente et qu'on se serve de moi. Edward avait fait les deux et ce, de la pire des façons.

Je reçus alors un coup de coude dans les côtes qui me sortit de mes sombres pensées.

-Allez Bella ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu dois avouer qu'il y a pire dans la vie…

-Quel est le planning pour aujourd'hui ? demandai-je à Rosalie, ignorant délibérément le lutin diabolique. Quand doit-on partir ?

Mon amie se pencha pour sortir de son sac à main son agenda électronique.

-Hum… notre vol est ce soir. Alice a annulé l'entrevue qui était prévue demain et la promotion à New-York. Il ne te reste plus que la séance photo avec le Vogue et on pourra partir.

-Si tôt ? gémis-je en me laissant tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise, cachant mon visage avec mon bras.

Un long silence suivit ma question.

-Dis-moi au moins qu'il ne sera pas dans l'avion avec nous… sinon je vais tout de suite me jeter du toit de l'hôtel !

-Il ne sera pas dans l'avion avec nous, confirma Alice et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

C'était au moins ça de gagné… ça voulait dire qu'il ne me restait moins de 24 heures de répit…

-Et maintenant, que voudrais-tu faire ? demanda Alice. Tu as la matinée pour toi : as-tu envie de faire les boutiques en ligne ? Ou de te faire masser ? D'aller t'entraîner ? Ou une petite partie de golf peut-être ?

Je secouai la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait m'aider lorsque j'étais dans cet état.

-Rose, tu as réservé un studio de danse pour moi ?

-Comme d'habitude Bella, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chaque fois que nous changions de ville, l'un des travails de Rosalie était de réservé un studio de danse près d'où nous logions, au cas où j'aurais envie de m'échauffer.

-Parfait ! J'ai besoin de me défouler !

Oh oui ! J'en avais VRAIMENT besoin…

Maudit soit Edward Cullen ! Pourquoi étais-je un jour tombée amoureuse de lui ?

**Pv Edward **

Appuyé contre le mur du hangar, écoutant dans mon mp3 les chansons que j'avais composées au cours de la nuit, je regardais Emmet faire les cents pas devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

On aurait dit que c'était LUI l'artiste intransigeant et exigeant… pas moi.

La ponctualité est une qualité très importante pour moi et je n'avais aucune patience envers les gens qui ne la possédaient pas. Habituellement. Parce que ce matin, je me sentais étrangement serein. Et joyeux.

Sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui me mettait dans cet état.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Elles le font exprès ou quoi ?

J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Jacob, mon autre garde du corps.

-Ce sont des femmes Em ! répondis-je. Tu ne peux pas leur demander d'être à l'heure : elles adorent être désirés.

-Dis celui qui prend des heures à se préparer le matin, lança une petite voix fluette.

Je me retournai pour voir Alice marcher d'un pas sautillant, son mari et une magnifique blonde à ses côtés. Je fronçai les sourcils : où était-donc Bella ?

Je portai mon regard derrière mon agent et la repérai qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard furieux fixé sur moi, sa bouche entrouverte.

Je souris et lui fis un petit signe prétentieux de la main, juste pour la mettre un peu plus en colère. Ses joues se colorèrent et elle entra dans la pièce à toute vitesse.

-ALICE WHITLOCK ! TU M'AS DIT QU'IL NE SERAIT PAS LÀ ! hurla-t-elle, son visage déformé par la rage.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, amusé de sa réaction.

-Et bien Isabella… j'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effet !

Bella me jeta un regard meurtrier qui ne m'impressionna pas le moins du monde.

-Oh toi ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis !

Puis elle reporta son attention sur Alice.

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Le lutin, pas plus impressionnée que moi, haussa les épaules.

-Bella… tu m'as clairement demandé de te dire qu'il ne prenait PAS l'avion avec nous. Je t'ai obéi. Je ne voulais pas avoir ton suicide sur ma conscience.

Alors Bella me détestait à ce point ? On avait pourtant eu de très bons moments ensemble. Oui, plus que bon… et tous mes souvenirs avec elle étaient de ceux qui m'apportaient un sourire aux lèvres. Sauf bien sûr notre dernière discussion qui avait tourné court à notre relation.

M'en voulait encore pour ce que j'avais fait à l'époque ? Non ! Impossible !

Sauf si elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi… Oui, ce devait être ça ! Elle était encore attirée par moi, elle me désirait et elle était furax contre elle-même pour cela. Furax contre moi aussi de toute évidence. Pourtant, elle devrait m'être reconnaissante pour ce que je faisais ! Après tout, c'était moi qui allais l'aider à redémarrer sa carrière sur le déclin. Tout comme notre aventure pendant le tournage de mon premier film m'avait aidé à démarrer la mienne. Je lui retournais l'appareil et elle, elle était furieuse contre moi.

Les femmes me seront toujours incompréhensibles ! Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas : son attitude rendrait les choses plus intéressantes: j'adorais la voir sortir les griffes.

Déjà, lorsque nous étions ensemble, c'était le cas. Mais à l'époque, elle n'était qu'un petit chaton, pas bien menaçante...

-Et bien mieux aurait valu que je saute…

Elle prit alors une moue boudeuse et je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire à nouveau. Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient vraies : Isabella Swan, la gentille fille de la campagne, était devenue une enfant pourrie et gâtée ?

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la Bella que j'avais connu et je trouvais cela plutôt amusant. Hollywood changeait les gens !

-Et maintenant, je veux que tu lui dises de partir et de se trouver un autre vol, continua-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Alice poussa un soupir excédé alors que la blonde déposait une main sur l'épaule d'Isabella.

-Bella, sois raisonnable…

-Non ! Vous m'obligez à passer la prochaine année avec lui contre mon gré, je voudrais au moins avoir quelques heures de paix avant que cette folie ne commence !

Je fis un pas vers elles, prêt à calmer le jeu. Ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Ça va aller Isabella, dis-je de mon ton le plus doux. Nous ne prendrons pas l'avion ensemble…

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur moi : ceux de Jasper, le mari d'Alice, de la superbe blonde et de Bella. Jacob, Emmet et Alice me connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que je mijotais quelque chose.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Je lui sortis mon sourire en coin le plus arrogant.

-Vraiment. À l'aéroport, il y a un vol de Miami vers Las-Vegas qui part dans quelques heures… tu n'auras qu'à le prendre !

Emmet et Jacob éclatèrent de rire alors que je leur tournais le dos pour marcher jusqu'au petit avion qui n'attendait plus que nous.

-Comment peux-tu… ARGH !

Bella poussa un cri, puis je l'entendis se précipiter derrière moi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller à l'aéroport Cullen : c'est toi ! cria-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras pour me retourner vers elle.

Le contact de ses doigts était agréablement doux sur ma peau…

-Et pourquoi donc miss Swan ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que c'est toi l'enculé arrogant ici.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais ne trouvai rien à répliquer. Elle avait raison après tout ! Je rejetai alors ma tête vers l'arrière et j'éclatai de rire. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser avec elle au cours de la prochaine année. Même si elle, n'était pas d'accord avec moi !

-Peut-être… mais tu vois ce petit bijou ?

Je posai la main sur le petit avion derrière moi, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

-Cet engin, il est à moi. Alors si tu veux entrer là-dedans, tu le fais avec moi. Sinon, tu te débrouilles !

Bella me fusilla du regard pendant un instant, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras si fermement croisés sur sa poitrine que je me demandai si elle arriverait à se sortir de là un jour. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui n'a pas eu le cadeau qu'elle espérait et cela me fit rire de nouveau.

-Allez les gars, on y va, lançai-je à mes gardes du corps, laissant Bella sur le sol.

Hey ! Si elle voulait jouer à l'enfant capricieuse, ce n'était pas mon problème !

Je me dirigeai donc vers mon avion où une hôtesse m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Elle m'amena jusqu'à mon siège, aimable et attentive. En même temps, il valait mieux pour elle, au prix que je la payais !

-Monsieur Cullen ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Est-ce que quelque chose de particulier vous ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur moi pour me faire voir mon décolleté.

J'y jetai un œil, mais me détournai aussitôt. Je n'étais pas d'humeur ce matin…. même si j'aurais adoré voir le visage de Bella si elle avait entendu une femme hurler mon nom depuis les toilettes de l'avion…

Cela lui aurait sûrement rappelé de bons souvenirs !

-Non merci Jessica. Pas pour l'instant.

Je lui souris et elle s'empourpra avant de s'éloigner.

-Bon sang ! Moi aussi je veux être une superstar pour que toutes les jolies filles se jettent sur moi, grogna Emmet. La vie est injuste !

Je pouffai, aussitôt imité par Jacob.

-Pas besoin d'être une star pour attraper des nanas : regarde-moi ! répliqua Jacob en souriant. Si tu y arrives pas, c'est peut-être que ta technique de drague est nul ! Demande des cours à Edward…

-Ah non ! protestai-je aussitôt. Je garde mes secrets pour moi !

-Pffff… tu n'as même pas besoin de secrets. Les filles te donnent leurs petites culottes juste parce que tu es LE Edward Cullen.

Je souris à Emmet. Que pouvais-je dire contre ça ? Il n'avait pas tort…

-Si je suis devenu LE Edward Cullen, c'est parce que je suis beau, charismatique et doué dans tout ce que j'entreprends !

À ce moment, Jessica revint dans la pièce, suivie d'Alice, de son amie blonde et de Bella qui me fixait, l'air féroce.

Hum… j'aimais cet air ! Elle était devenue une véritable tigresse ! Ou une garce, selon les points de vue !

-Si tu es devenu LE Edward Cullen, c'est parce que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec la vedette d'un film qui a connu un immense succès… Quel était le titre déjà ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et je levai les yeux au ciel, me demandant à quoi cette comédie rimait.

-Le titre était la fièvre de la danse, répondis-je. Et l'actrice était une certaine Isabella Swan. Elle était plutôt sympa à cette époque, elle avait un joli petit cul et… si je me souviens bien, elle était consentante pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

Son visage prit une couleur qui se rapprochait dangereusement du rouge tomate.

-Et bien, j'espère que tu l'as bien observé mon joli petit cul… parce qu'il se casse d'ici et tout de suite !

Elle me tourna alors le dos en s'écriant :

-J'annule tout !

Puis elle sortit de l'avion comme une furie alors que je riais sous cape. Alice et la blonde me foudroyèrent du regard.

-Hey ! Je n'ai rien fait ! dis-je en levant les mains en l'air.

-Non ! Tu as simplement été le petit con que tu es toujours, soupira Alice. Juste comme je venais de la convaincre de venir avec nous !

-Tu y vas ou j'y vais ? demanda sa magnifique amie.

Je me levai alors avant d'avoir conscience de ce que je faisais.

-J'y vais.

Les deux filles me fixèrent comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Alice.

Ne tenant aucunement compte de son intervention- de toute façon, j'en faisais toujours à ma tête- je sortis de l'avion et me lançai à la poursuite de Bella. Elle était sortie du hangar où mon avion était entreposé et elle se dirigeait vers la voiture d'Alice où Jasper, son mari, attendait visiblement notre décollage avant de quitter les lieux.

Jasper possédait une boîte de production et son travail étant très demandant, il ne pourrait venir nous rejoindre à Las Vegas que pour la première du spectacle. Et il devrait repartir quelques jours plus tard.

Dommage. Le petit lutin était toujours plus facile à gérer quand il était dans les parages…

Et maintenant, je n'aurais pas une, mais deux furies à canaliser. Si Bella acceptait de revenir bien sûr !

-Hey ! criai-je pour qu'elle m'entende alors qu'elle était encore à quelques mètres de moi. Ton cul était plus petit dans mes souvenirs.

Sans se retourner, elle me fit un doigt d'honneur et j'éclatai de rire.

-Je t'interdits de le regarder ! s'écria-t-elle. Pervers !

-Oh ! Tu sais, ce n'était qu'une remarque ! Je ne le regarde pas vraiment… j'ai suffisamment de choix pour ne pas m'intéresser deux fois à la même fille.

C'était faux. Enfin, pas pour le choix de filles, mais pour le fait que je ne regardais pas son cul. Elle était plutôt bien foutue dans son jean… mais hey ! J'avais déjà donné avec elle et c'était vrai que je n'étais pas intéressé.

-Tu crois que de te conduire comme le connard que tu es va me convaincre de faire ce fichu spectacle avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de Jasper qui nous observait d'un drôle d'air.

Je vins me planter devant elle et pris mon attitude la plus décontractée.

-Qui a dit que je voulais te convaincre ?

Elle me jeta un regard méfiant.

-En fait, je suis venu te remercier.

Cette fois, elle était carrément soupçonneuse et si je n'avais pas été aussi doué pour jouer la comédie, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Elle marchait complètement dans mon plan !

-Cette idée de spectacle en commun, c'est Alice qui l'a eu. Je n'étais pas vraiment chaud, mais tu connais Alice et tu sais comment elle peut arriver à convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi… alors j'ai flanché. Que ce soit toi qui t'opposes, c'est une opportunité en or pour moi !

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur.

-Non seulement tu m'empêches de passer l'une des pires années de ma vie au côté d'une mégère en furie, mais en plus, c'est toi qui va te prendre toute la colère d'Alice.

Le visage de Bella se décomposa un instant, ce qui me fit sourire d'autant plus.

-Alors vraiment un immense merci. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Je tournai alors mon attention vers Jasper.

-Jazz, on se revoit dans quelques semaines ?

Sur ces mots, je leur tournai le dos et m'éloignai de ma démarche sûre et confiante. Ça allait fonctionner. Je le savais.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour la voir qui me fixait, ses poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps.

-Au fait, ça été un plaisir pour moi aussi de te revoir Isabella ! lançai-je, juste pour le plaisir de la mettre un peu plus en colère.

Sans plus me soucier d'elle, je retournai dans mon avion où Jessica me fit de nouveau son rentre-dedans. Toute cette agitation avec Bella m'avait ouvert l'appétit et je lui dis donc de me retrouver dans l'arrière-salle dès que l'avion aurait décollé, puis je regagnai mon siège.

-Où est Bella ? me demanda aussitôt la blonde au corps de déesse dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

-Elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Son amie me jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais à ce moment, la dite Bella entra à son tour dans l'avion et elle alla s'asseoir entre Alice et la blonde. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Le plaisir n'est pas terminé mon beau, dit-elle d'une voix cruelle. Il ne fait que commencer.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, m'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier de mon siège.

-Oh ! Mais j'y compte bien !


	3. Chapter 3pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée des deux jours de retard, mais j'ai perdu toute avance parce que j'ai supprimé deux chapitres qui ne me plaisaient pas pour en venir directement à celui-ci qui fait déjà bouger un peu les choses… **

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez et laissez-moi vos avis ! Je devrais quand même tenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine vu que les chapitres sont courts alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! **

**PS : pour celles qui lisent Peu importe, j'Avance à pas de tortue, mais j'avance… **

**CHAPITRE 3 **

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et poussai un gémissement, me retournant sur le lit moelleux. Je jetai un œil au cadran : il n'était même pas 10 heures.

Trop tôt. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que je me réveille. Alors qu'est-ce qui m'avait tiré du sommeil ?

Je portai attention au son qui m'entourait et entendit clairement une petite voix qui s'époumonait dehors.

Alors elle était là la raison : Alice. Sa voix était si perçante qu'elle me faisait penser à des ultra-sons. Je grimaçai, me cachant sous mon oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se lever aussi tôt le matin ? Et pourquoi hurlait-elle ainsi ? Elle était folle ou quoi ?

Et moi, étais-je folle d'avoir accepté d'habiter avec elle, avec eux, même pour quelques jours ?

Je poussai un nouveau gémissement, puis m'assis péniblement dans mon lit, complètement réveillée à présent… et totalement énervée. J'avais besoin de mes dix heures de sommeil pour être en forme et cette nuit, je ne les avais pas eus.

Je m'étais tournée et retournée dans mon lit, perturbée par tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

J'étais dans une magnifique villa. À Las Vegas. Avec Edward Cullen.

Les deux premières parties étaient plutôt sympas, mais la troisième… ARGH ! J'avais passé la soirée avec lui, confinée dans un petit avion… et il était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Plus arrogant et prétentieux que tout ce que ces passages à la télé et ces entrevues écrites laissaient deviner. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme avec un tel ego ! Ni avec un tel culot.

Nous étions six passagers dans cette foutue avion, mais monsieur avait décidé qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air (sans mauvais jeu de mots) avec une hôtesse aux mœurs faciles ! Il l'avait culbuté dans une arrière-salle et ils n'avaient pas été très discrets… nous avions tout su de leurs ébats.

Ça m'avait donné une telle envie de le tuer ! De les tuer pour être plus exacte…

Comment, mais comment, avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Comment était-ce possible que je n'aie pas vu ce qu'il était vraiment en-dessous de sa beauté et de son charme ? J'avais été vraiment idiote…

Je m'étais refermée comme une huître et je n'avais plus prononcé un mot de la soirée, malgré les efforts d'Alice et de Rosalie pour me dérider. Je savais que mon attitude était puérile, mais après tout… j'avais bien le droit d'être contrariée, non ?

Je n'avais même pas protesté lorsque nous avions atterri et qu'Alice nous avait annoncé que nous allions vivre tous ensemble dans une villa. Et quand je dis tous ensemble… c'est tous. Avec Edward, mais aussi… ses deux employés.

J'aurais dû m'insurger, protester, hurler. C'est ce que les autres attendaient de moi… mais à ce moment, je n'en avais plus la force. J'avais perdu toute ma combativité lorsque j'avais entendu Edward et sa pétasse. J'avais réalisé que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne l'atteindrait. Il était bien trop superficiel !

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner, me retrouver enfin seule. Alors j'étais partie m'enfermer dans la chambre qui m'était assignée dès que nous étions arrivées devant notre nouvelle demeure et je m'étais couchée, écoutant les autres faire la fête. Mon absence ne semblait pas les perturber outre mesure et ils avaient discuté jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Et moi je les avais écouté, de plus en plus furieuse contre Edward, contre Alice, contre Rosalie… contre ce maudit destin aussi qui l'avait remis sur ma route aussi.

Je me levai en bougonnant, vraiment de mauvais poil à présent ! Et qu'Alice ne prononce pas le mot « journée shopping » aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la fin de la journée ! Après ce qu'elle m'avait fait, elle avait intérêt à se montrer très douce et gentille pour les prochains mois… que dis-je ? Les prochaines années !

Je m'habillai à la hâte, refusant de me montrer dans mon jogging et mon vieux t-shirt devant les garçons, puis je descendis à la cuisine où flottait une délicieuse odeur de café. Je ne supportais pas la caféine, elle me rendait surexcitée, mais ce matin j'en avais particulièrement besoin.

Je me servis donc une tasse et je m'assis au comptoir, observant les jardins par l'immense baie vitrée.

Alice ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, c'était le cas de le dire ! Comme nous allions passer un an à Las Vegas, elle avait tout bonnement décidé d'y acheter une maison ! Rien de moins ! Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle maison : elle avait choisi une villa élégante, de trois étages, dont l'un des murs n'était qu'une immense baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur les jardins tout aussi gigantesque et une petite maisonnette qui avait dû servir un jour de quartier des domestiques vu l'âge de la demeure. Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait une piscine creusée couverte sur le côté de la maison, juste sous ma fenêtre…

Tiens, cela me faisait penser… s'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et que j'avais entendu les cris d'Alice si distinctement… était-ce qu'ils étaient tous à l'eau ?

Malgré la chaleur, je trouvais qu'il était un peu tôt pour faire une baignade… surtout que celle-ci m'avait réveillé ! Ils auraient pu avoir un peu de considération pour moi !

Je grognai, furieuse, et pris une gorgée de mon café qui me brûla la gorge.

-Caféine ce matin ? demanda soudain Rosalie en prenant place à côté de moi. Ça va mal alors !

J'appuyai ma tête sur une main.

-Plus que tu ne le crois ! murmurai-je en réponse. Alors ils t'ont réveillé aussi ?

-Oh non ! J'étais avec eux dans la piscine, mais j'en ai eu assez.

Nous entendîmes de nouveau le cri d'Alice, suivi de plusieurs rires. Rosalie sourit, ce qui m'horripila.

-Ce sont de vrais gamins ! lança-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Ouais, grondai-je entre mes dents. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! Et hier soir aussi…

Mon amie me regarda d'un air désolé et je détournai la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit la colère dans mon visage. Mais Rosalie me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas comprendre ce que je ressentais.

-Je suis désolée Bella, mais on va vivre avec eux pendant un an. Il faut bien apprendre à les connaître, non ?

Je ne répondis pas et elle poussa un soupir agacé.

-Tu aurais dû te joindre à nous. Ils sont sympas tu sais !

-Hors de question ! protestai-je aussitôt. Moins je le vois et mieux je me porte !

Rose se leva alors plutôt brusquement, puis elle alla se servir un café et une brioche d'un pas plutôt raide. Je savais que je l'avais exaspéré, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et moins non plus.

Nous restâmes silencieuse, assise l'une à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne dans la maison de son pas sautillant.

-Bon matin Bella ! s'écria-t-elle, trop joyeuse pour moi.

-Bon m'tin.

-Et bien, tu t'es levé du pied gauche on dirait ! continua-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette et oh combien énervante à cette heure du jour. Tu devrais aller profiter de l'eau, ça fait du bien ! Et elle est vraiment bonne ! Mais dépêche-toi parce qu'on a une journée chargée aujourd'hui…

-Alice, je t'avertis : si tu oses prononcer le mot shopping, Jasper sera veuf dans quelques minutes.

Son visage prit un air choqué.

-Isabella Swan : nous sommes dans la ville du shopping ! Ceux qui disent que c'est New-York ni connaissent rien : Las Vegas est LA ville où faire du lèche-vitrine ! Tu ne peux pas…

-Oh si ! Je peux et je vais le faire ! Si tu vas dans les magasins, c'est sans moi : je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter. Pas aujourd'hui !

Alice pinça les lèvres et je vis dans ses yeux que je l'avais blessé. Je repoussai la culpabilité qui m'assaillit aussitôt : elle l'avait cherché après tout.

-Très bien. Je vais aller me changer si quelqu'un me cherche…

Puis elle disparut dans les escaliers. Je sentis le regard désapprobateur de Rose sur moi, mais je l'ignorai, fixant de nouveau mon regard au-delà de la baie vitrée.

Erreur ! À ce moment-là, Edward et l'un de ses gardes du corps apparurent dans mon champ de vision, tous les deux ne portant que leurs maillots de bain, leurs corps trempés de leurs baignades.

Si l'employé d'Edward était très bien fait, il avait un teint magnifique qui se rapprochait de celui du chocolat, des bras musclés et des abdominaux plus que définis, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de mon ex petit ami.

C'était injuste ! Pourquoi était-il aussi craquant ? Avec ses cheveux mouillés et son air malicieux, il était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Grand et élancé, ses épaules étaient larges et son torse semblait ferme… et les gouttes qui coulaient lentement le long de ses muscles me rendaient folles ! J'aurais voulu les suivre de mon doigt…

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents, furieuse contre mes propres pensées.

Non. Non et non. Il était hors de question que je fantasme sur lui : j'avais déjà donné. Merci bien.

_Oui et malgré ton peu d'expérience, tes nuits avec lui reste les meilleurs moments que tu as vécu avec un homme ! _

Je serrai ma tasse plus fort entre mes doigts, sentant mon visage s'embraser. C'était faux ! J'avais connu des baises bien plus intenses avec d'autres hommes… oui, bien plus intense…

_Menteuse. _

-Roh, la ferme ! me dis-je tout haut.

-Quoi ? demanda Rosalie à côté de moi, surprise.

-Je me parlais, marmonnai-je, gênée.

Rosalie éclata de rire, puis elle déposa une main douce sur mon bras.

-Calme-toi Bella, dit-elle, amusée. Tu vas hyperventiler si tu continues !

-Je n'y peux rien si j'ai des envies de meurtre dès que je le vois, grognai-je entre mes dents, mon regard sur Edward.

Il discutait avec ses deux gardes du corps, l'autre les ayant aussi rejoint, tout en séchant son corps avec beaucoup trop d'attention.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

À ce moment, il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, éclatant d'un rire exultant et je fulminai contre tous les souvenirs qui m'assaillirent, contre tous ses moments où nous avions ri ensemble dont je me rappelais.

-Oh ! Tu sais, moi j'ai d'autres envies lorsque je le regarde, répondit Rosalie en souriant.

Je délaissai enfin Edward pour me tourner vers mon amie, choquée.

-Rosalie Hale ! Je t'interdis d'avoir de telles pensées pour lui ! Tu ne peux pas désirer un gars aussi… aussi…

-Beau ? Sexy ? Au sourire ravageur ? me proposa-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant peu à peu.

-J'allais plutôt dire à l'ego démesuré et complètement insupportable.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Rosalie s'intéresse à Edward de cette manière. Elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était ma meilleure amie ! Elle devait me supporter dans ma haine de cet homme et même, le détester autant que moi. Juste par solidarité féminine.

-Mais il a de bonnes raisons d'avoir un ego comme le sien : il a été nommé l'homme le plus sexy de la planète deux années de suite quand même ! précisa ma fausse amie. Et puis, avec tous ces gens qui lui lèchent sans cesse les bottes…

-Ce n'est pas une raison, protestai-je avec force en frappant le comptoir de mon poing.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi !

J'ouvris la bouche, ne pouvant croire qu'elle venait de dire ça. C'était incroyable !

-C'est toi qui me disais hier encore de rendre sa vie insupportable…

-Je ne le connaissais pas, protesta Rosalie en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais de lui que ce que tu m'en avais dit !

-Justement ! m'écriai-je en me levant de mon siège. Il est encore pire que tout ce que je t'en avais dit… et j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil !

En fait, je venais de le décider. La veille, j'avais au contraire décidé de laisser tomber, mais là… j'étais trop contrariée ! J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose.

-Et je compte m'appliquer de mon mieux pour le faire suer : il va voir que je suis capable de jouer à ce jeu-là moi aussi !

-Pourquoi n'essaie-tu pas de t'entendre avec lui plutôt ? demanda Alice qui entrait dans la pièce, se mêlant de notre conversation sans aucune gêne.

Je me tournai vers elle, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. C'était forcément une blague !

-M'entendre avec lui ? Tu es folle !

Elle m'observa d'un regard scrutateur qui me fit m'agiter.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous étiez amis avant de coucher ensemble, non ?

-C'était avant que je découvre ce qu'il est vraiment! Tu as bien vu comment il agit avec moi et comment il me parle !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, puis prit place de l'autre côté de mon siège.

-Il n'agit comme ça que parce que tu te laisses prendre par ses piques. Tes réactions l'amusent ! Si tu ne réagissais pas, il arrêterait tout de suite.

Je me rassis à mon tour, les bras enroulés autour de moi, furieuse.

-Il n'a qu'à arrêter, LUI. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé.

Je vis Alice et Rosalie échanger un regard par-dessus ma tête, puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Et elles se disaient des amies !

-Alors… vous allez m'aider oui ou non ? demandai-je, agacée.

-Ah non ! Désolée Bella, mais Edward est aussi mon ami. Et il n'est pas comme tu le crois. Enfin… il n'est pas que ça.

_Traitresse_ ! pensai-je en me détournant d'Alice, même si je pouvais comprendre ses raisons. Elle travaillait aussi avec Edward. Quant à dire qu'elle était son amie… ça, j'avais plus de difficulté à le croire. Qui aurait envie d'être amie avec un type pareil ?

-Et toi Rose ?

Mon amie hésita un instant, puis elle me sourit en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas tomber… même si je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas toujours raison tu sais.

Je lui souris en retour.

-Merci. Toi, tu es une véritable amie.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une tête passa par l'entrebâillement. C'était celle de l'un des gardes du corps, le géant qui ressemblait à un ours.

-Alors… les hostilités sont terminées ? Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il en me fixant.

Je me détournai pour cacher les rougeurs de mes joues.

-Vous pouvez revenir, répondit Alice, amusée. Bella devrait laisser Edward en vie…

L'ours éclata de rire, puis je l'entendis répéter les paroles de mon agent à Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers lui pour juger de sa réaction… et je croisai son regard fixé sur moi. Il me fit son sourire en coin de la mort et je lui répondis par une grimace avant de me détourner.

Les trois hommes entrèrent alors dans la maison en riant. Edward vint se placer devant moi, de l'autre côté du comptoir et il s'y appuya jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à la hauteur du mien. Je l'ignorai, observant la cuisine comme si je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi intéressant de toute ma vie.

-Alors Rose, demandai-je au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard posé sur moi, quel est le plan pour la journée ?

Ce fut Alice qui répondit.

-Nous avons un rendez-vous à 13 heure au Mirage, pour voir la salle de spectacle. Les décors et les effets spéciaux doivent être au point maintenant et ils aimeraient aussi faire une première balance de son avec Edward… si tu veux venir Bella, tu es la bienvenue. Tu pourrais voir la scène et aussi, la salle de répétition. Après je pensais booker quelques heures pour faire du tourisme alors tu auras quartier libre. Rose et moi irons descendre le _Strip._

Elle me fit un regard plein d'espoir, attendant peut-être que je dise que finalement je me joindrai à elle. Mais c'était hors de question ! Je ne pardonnais pas si facilement et j'avais envie de la faire patienter un peu, qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle m'avait déçu.

Pas en tant qu'agent… mais comme amie.

J'hochai sèchement la tête, lui signifiant ainsi de poursuivre, et elle soupira, avant de reprendre :

-Et ce soir, nous soupons tous les trois ensemble : Edward, toi et moi. Et pas de discussion !

Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers moi exactement au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer. Elle me connaissait trop bien !

-Nous devons tout mettre au point, tout revoir avec toi : le choix et l'ordre des chansons, les numéros que tu voudrais faire, les concepts pour chaque musique… il faut que nous ayons terminé pour demain matin, quitte à y passer la nuit !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, découragée. Une soirée seule avec elle et Edward ? Su-per !

-Alors autant commencer tôt, non ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit avec vous…

-Ah ? Vraiment ? demanda Edward, toujours penché près de moi. Tu ne disais pourtant pas non à une nuit avec moi avant…

Je sentis mon visage chauffer sous l'effet de la colère. Non mais quel…

-C'était parce que je n'avais rien connu d'autre à cet époque ! répliquai-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Je n'avais aucun comparatif.

Il se recula, sous le choc de me voir répliquer et je relevai la tête, fière de moi.

Derrière lui, ses deux gardes du corps éclatèrent de rire alors que Rose pouffait et que même Alice n'arrivait pas à masquer son amusement.

-Et bien, elle t'en a bouché un coin !

-La ferme Em, grogna Edward en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Et oui, moi aussi j'étais capable de lui en boucher un coin ! Il n'était pas le seul à avoir le monopole : je pouvais moi aussi être une sale garce !

Je me levais alors de ma place, désirant quitter sur une note positive, avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits et me lance une phrase bien sentie devant laquelle je serais incapable de me défendre.

-Et bien, puisqu'il faut être au Mirage dans moins de deux heures, je vais aller me préparer.

Puis je quittai la pièce, me retenant pour ne pas sautiller… je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas risqué de m'étaler sur le sol.

Quand je dansais, je pouvais tout faire. Mais quand je marchais… c'était une autre paire de manche ! J'étais d'une maladresse désespérante et je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher ma sortie triomphante.

Je montai les escaliers à toute vitesse, sans regarder où j'allais et bien sûr, le pire arriva. Je me pris le pied dans une marche, ce qui me fit tomber à genoux sur le bois.

-Ouch !

Je me relevai difficilement, remerciant Dieu que personne n'ait été témoin de cette bourde…

-Toujours aussi maladroite alors ? murmura une voix, bien trop près de moi.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je me retournai brusquement. Edward se tenait à quelques marches de moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il soit là ! Et LUI en particulier !

-Quoi ? Ça ne t'arrive jamais de tomber toi ? demandai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Il me fixa avec un air condescendant.

-En fait… non. Jamais.

Je me détournai, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre. Il était si… si… ARGH ! Je le détestais !

Je repris ma montée des escaliers, prenant garde où je mettais les pieds cette fois, mais arrivé au troisième étage, une poigne ferme m'attrapa par le coude.

-Attends Isabella ! dit Edward. Je voulais te parler !

Je me retournai vers lui et le fusillai du regard, ne pouvant supporter qu'il me touche. Il me lâcha aussitôt et leva les mains devant son visage avec un petit rire.

-Hey ! N'oublie pas que tu as dit que tu me laissais en vie… du moins pour l'instant.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça : c'est Alice qui l'a dit.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui sourire. Non… pas à lui. Son sourire me mettait hors de moi ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de lui sourire en retour ! Je n'allais pas me laisser charmer par lui à la fin ! J'étais plus intelligente que ça !

_Ah oui ? _

-Alors je vais être sur mes gardes pendant les prochains jours, répondit-il, ne semblant pas du tout inquiet.

-Je frapperai au moment où tu ne t'y attendras pas, dis-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe, tel le tueur dans Scream, me donnant ainsi l'impression de jouer dans un film d'horreur.

Edward éclata d'un rire bref, puis secoua la tête, amusé.

Pourtant, j'étais sérieuse. Le tuer pendant son sommeil m'apporterait une satisfaction sans limite, une jouissance jamais connue…

Bon, d'accord, je m'égarais.

-Tu es vraiment une fille surprenante !

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant l'insulte dans ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment, n'en trouvant pas.

Edward haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit : tu es une fille surprenante.

Finalement, je préférais lorsqu'il se montrait arrogant et vaniteux. Être gentil ne lui allait pas du tout ! Non, pas du tout…

-Merci, répliquai-je sèchement. Et si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire…

-En fait, non. Je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

Sans me demander la permission, il me prit alors par le poignet, mais je me dégageai.

-Laisse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire maintenant. Quoi que tu veuilles me dire, ça peut attendre !

-Non ça ne peut pas !

Il me souleva alors du sol et il m'entraîna de force vers une porte qui donnait sur… sa chambre.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, hurlant à l'aide, mais personne ne se porta à mon secours et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvai enfermée dans la pièce avec lui. Il me reposa sur le sol et recula de quelques pas, son sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je poussai un cri de frustration et me jetai sur lui, le ruant de coups.

-Laisse-moi sortir ! Espèce de… de gougeât ! criai-je en frappant du pied sur le sol.

-Gougeât ? répéta-t-il, moqueur. Tu as lu ça dans Harry Potter je paris ?

J'haussai un sourcil, me moquant de lui à mon tour.

-Parce que toi tu sais lire peut-être ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Tu agis de façon puérile et immature !

-Puérile et immature ? Et bien, tu perds de ton venin on dirait ! répliquai-je dans un grognement. Tes réparties avaient plus de mordant hier !

-Je veux seulement te parler quelques minutes, entre adultes civilisés.

-Alors pourquoi me traîner dans ta chambre pour cela ? Nous pouvions très bien discuter dans le couloir ou aller dans le salon !

Il retrouva aussitôt son air moqueur et je grinçai des dents tant il m'exaspérait en passant d'un humeur à un autre.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de te faire des avances ?

Son ton était insultant, comme si cette idée lui répugnait et je serrai les poings, me retenant difficilement de le frapper.

-Désolée ma belle, mais ce temps est révolu ! J'ai suffisamment donné avec toi… j'ai même trop donné ! cracha-t-il et cette fois, mes mains échappèrent à mon contrôle.

Elles arrivèrent à toute vitesse vers son visage, mais je ne sais comment, Edward réussit à les attraper en plein mouvement et je me retrouvai prisonnière de sa poigne de fer.

-Ah non ! Toi, tu ne baises une fille que lorsque tu peux y gagner quelque chose… pas vrai ? Et une fois que tu t'es servi d'elle, tu peux la jeter à la poubelle !

Son visage se figea, puis prit un air surpris.

-Tu te trompes : je ne suis pas comme ça.

Sa prise se resserra autour de mes poignets et je gémis de douleur.

-Sois au moins honnête avec toi-même et regarde le salaud que tu es devenu en face ! criai-je en me débattant pour lui échapper.

Il m'attira alors vers lui et le temps sembla se suspendre. Mes mains toujours pris entre les siennes, il se pencha vers moi jusqu'à ce que son front s'appuie sur le mien. Je retins mon souffle, mon cœur battant à toute allure dans ma poitrine.

-Tu. Te. Trompes, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, son regard plongé dans le mien.

L'électricité entre nous devint presque insoutenable, puis… il me lâcha soudainement avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je titubai, surprise.

Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

**Dès le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent… (je parle de la répétition du spectacle hein, pas nécessairement du couple Edward/Bella). **

**J'aurais besoin de vos avis, si certaines d'entre vous ont des idées de chanson pour le spectacle, ce serait le bienvenue parce que je sèche un peu ! J'aimerais des ballades, bien sûr, mais aussi des chansons un peu plus rock chanté par un homme. Si vous avez quelques suggestions, vous pouvez m'en faire part par review ou m'envoyer un mp ! Merci et à bientôt ! **


	4. Chapter 4pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reprends la publication des chapitres de cette fic le mercredi, comme prévu au début ! ) C'est un point de vu d'Edward et j'espère que vous le trouverez un peu moins con après l'avoir lu ! lol ! Bon, d'accord : il est arrogant et prétentieux. Mais il en est conscient au moins, non ? ;) **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas… il va changer. Enfin, un peu parce qu'on ne peut pas se refaire complètement non plus ! Mais l'amour l'aidera à devenir une meilleure personne ! **

**Bon, j'arrête tout ce blabla inutile et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Ah ! Et pour celles qui voudraient écouter la mélodie qu'Edward joue à la fin du chapitre, allez sur ma page d'auteur, j'ai mis le lien parce que je n'arrivais pas à le mettre ici : le site l'effaçait ! Comme cette mélodie reviendra souvent, ce peut être intérassant de savoir de quoi je parle ! lol ! **

Bon, cette fois c'est vrai : Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 4 **

La tension était insoutenable. Elle emplissait l'air comme une septième compagne, une compagne envahissante et épuisante.

Pourtant, je semblais être le seul à la sentir.

À côté de moi, Em et Jake discutaient joyeusement de moteurs avec Rosalie. Nous avions découvert la veille, pendant notre longue discussion nocturne, qu'ils avaient cette passion en commun avec la magnifique blonde.

J'avais été surpris qu'une femme comme elle soit aussi calée en mécanique, mais je trouvais cela plutôt sexy. Rosalie était sexy, point à la ligne, mais je n'allais rien tenter avec elle. J'avais un minimum de respect tout de même et avoir une aventure avec une femme avec qui j'allais vivre pendant la prochaine année était une mauvaise idée.

Je me revis alors, retenant Bella prisonnière contre moi, me pencher lentement vers elle. Je revis son visage alors qu'elle me fixait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, je ressentis de nouveau ce courant qui avait passé entre nous…

Et je repoussai ses souvenirs.

Non. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Enfin… si. Je la désirais. Voilà ce que cela signifiait. Je désirais toujours Bella et j'étais passé à un cheveu de l'embrasser.

Cela ne se reproduirait pas. Je ne la laisserais plus me perturber à nouveau et je garderai ainsi toujours le contrôle avec elle. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. Coucher avec son ex, cela n'amenait que des problèmes ! J'en avais vécu l'expérience avec Tanya et je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur !

Et puis, ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère. C'était son nouveau caractère, plus sauvage, plus enflammé, qui éveillait mon envie d'elle.

Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que cela passerait rapidement… je finirais par m'en lasser.

-Hey Eddy ! Tu es bien silencieux ! Ça va ? me demanda soudain Emmet en se penchant vers moi.

Je me détournai de la fenêtre pour lui lancer un regard ennuyé.

-Ça va.

Je n'en dis pas plus et retournai dans ma contemplation. Nous étions dans la limousine, celle qui nous amenait vers l'hôtel le Mirage. J'aurais dû me sentir excité, heureux, impatient… mais non.

Je ne pouvais que penser à Bella et cela me rendait furieux contre moi-même.

Malgré ma volonté, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard en biais vers elle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé, elle fixait le sol avec une attention soutenue.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Alors, je n'étais pas le seul à sentir une tension. J'étais certain qu'elle aussi pensait à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. M'en voulait-elle pour la manière dont je m'étais comporté ?

Oui, sûrement.

Elle était encore plus furieuse d'être attirée par moi que moi je l'étais d'être attiré par elle.

Parce qu'elle me détestait vraiment. Je l'avais compris seulement ce matin : Bella me haïssait. Elle était persuadée que je l'avais manipulé dès le début de notre relation, que tout n'avait été qu'une comédie montée de toute pièce pour m'aider à devenir célèbre. Et moi j'avais été furieux qu'elle pense cela, qu'elle salisse ainsi notre histoire et mes sentiments.

Elle était l'une des seules filles que j'avais réellement aimée.

La toute première. Celle que j'avais aimée sans arrière-pensée, avant que je ne devienne assoiffé de pouvoir et de gloire. La seule à avoir connu Edward, seulement Edward, avant qu'il ne devienne Edward Cullen, un acteur, chateur et compositeur connu mondialement.

Je savais que la célébrité m'avait changé, mais hey ! j'étais à l'aise avec ce que j'étais devenu. Même si je gardais quelques regrets parfois, dont le plus gros était Bella. Je lui avais fait du mal, mais je n'avais réalisé que j'avais agi comme un con que lorsqu'elle avait débarqué chez moi pour me hurler dessus.

Je n'avais pensé qu'à ma carrière et j'avais choisi ma popularité plutôt que l'amour… deux fois plutôt qu'une. Je m'étais servi de Bella, de ma relation avec elle, pour obtenir la reconnaissance qui me manquait sans penser que cela la bouleverserait. Et jamais je n'aurais cru l'avoir blessé à un point tel qu'elle m'en voudrait encore des années après les faits.

Je pourrais lui dire que je regrettais, que je n'avais jamais cherché à la blesser, que je l'avais vraiment aimé… ou même, que je cherchais à me rattraper en lui retournant l'appareil, en l'aidant dans un moment critique de sa carrière… peut-être que cela aiderait à rendre notre cohabitation plus agréable. Peut-être que sa rancune envers moi diminuerait.

D'un autre côté, tout ça était du passé. Elle ne m'aimait plus et je ne l'aimais plus. Notre histoire était derrière nous depuis longtemps : à quoi bon remuer tout ça ?

Un cri perçant me sortit soudain de mes pensées. Un cri presque aussitôt rejoint par un autre tout aussi aigüe.

Alice et Rosalie étaient devenues hystériques, hurlant à tue-tête en sautillant sur leurs sièges.

-C'est le _Strip_ ! Nous sommes sur le _Strip _! s'écria Alice.

-Regarde Alice : c'est l'hôtel New-York !

-Et on peut même apercevoir le Paris, pas très loin !

-Moi je veux absolument voir le Venitian ! Je veux faire un tour de Gondole… c'est tellement romantique !

-Et tu savais qu'il y a plus de 150 boutiques seulement dans cet hôtel ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-On ne dirait pas que tu es venu ici avec moi il y a à peine trois semaines, dis-je à mon agent, blasé.

-Oh ! Ferme-la, rabat-joie ! grogna Alice en me tirant la langue.

Puis son visage s'illumina de nouveau et elle se lança sur notre siège, entre Emmet et moi.

-Il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT que je fasse quelque chose !

Elle passa la tête par le petit espace qui donnait sur notre chauffeur et ce fut à mon tour de grogner.

-Oh non ! Alice, c'est pas vrai !

Mais elle ne tint pas compte de ma remarque. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça dans chaque nouvelle ville où nous allions et aujourd'hui ne manquerait pas à la règle.

-Chauffeur, pourriez-vous ouvrir le toit ?

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle.

Au-dessus de nous, la fenêtre du plafond s'ouvrit lentement sous les cris excités d'Alice qui y passa aussitôt la tête.

-C'est super ! cria-t-elle en riant. Bella, Rosalie, venez me rejoindre !

Rosalie ne se fit pas prier, mais Bella resta à sa place, gardant son air grognon, sans même lancer un regard vers l'extérieur.

-Oh allez Bella ! insista Alice. Tu dois essayer cela au moins une fois dans ta vie !

-Non merci.

-Très bien, alors moi j'y vais ! s'exclama Emmet avec joie.

Ce qui ne me surprit guère : Emmet et Alice étaient de la même trempe. Deux enfants qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Je suis le roi du monde ! hurla Emmet. Youhou !

J'éclatai de rire devant leurs gamineries et Bella eut un claquement de langue agacé. Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

Non. Ne dis rien… ferme-la Edward…

-Et bien, je ne suis pas le seul rabat-joie on dirait !

Trop tard. J'avais ouvert la bouche… je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher : j'aimais la faire réagir. J'aimais voir la lueur de colère briller dans ses yeux, j'aimais voir ses lèvres se pincer et ses répliques m'amusaient.

J'étais parfaitement conscient de ne pas aider ma cause, mais je n'en avais que faire. Soit elle apprenait à m'apprécier telle que j'étais, soit elle continuait à me détester. Moi, je savais que je pouvais l'apprécier, peut-être même redevenir son ami malgré ses bouderies et ses caprices. Personne n'est parfait après tout.

-Ça m'étonne que tu ne les aies pas rejoints : tu aimes te donner en spectacle habituellement ! cracha-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je pouffai.

-Normal pour un artiste… non ?

-On peut être artiste et avoir un minimum de décence. Je n'étale pas ma vie privée sur tous les journaux, moi.

-Et bien, vu que les seules relations qu'on t'a prêté depuis la notre c'est avec un junky et un homosexuel, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Qui aurait envie d'étaler ça ?

Son regard ne devint plus que flamme et je sus que j'avais visé en plein dans le mille.

-Alec n'est pas…

Elle se tut, incapable de prononcer ce qui aurait été un mensonge.

-Bien sûr qu'il est gay, tout le monde le savait sauf toi, ajoutai-je.

-Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout sur moi alors je ne te permets pas de…

-Heu… pourriez-vous attendre que je ne sois pas là pour les scènes de ménage ? nous coupa Jacob.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui d'un même mouvement. Tiens, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là.

-Tu n'as qu'à ne pas écouter, répliqua Bella avec un certain dédain, son visage tout de même rouge de gêne.

Je fis un sourire d'excuse à mon ami.

-Tu as raison mon vieux. Désolé. Isabella, je suis près à reprendre cette conversation palpitante quand tu le voudras.

-C'est ça, ronchonna-t-elle. Dans tes rêves.

-Dans mes rêves, nous ne discutons pas ma belle, dis-je sur un ton séducteur.

Son regard enflammé se fixa sur moi et la tension revint avec force. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et son regard descendit sur les miennes. Puis elle se détourna précipitamment.

-Tu le fais vraiment exprès, non ? demanda Jacob en secouant la tête, sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton.

Je repoussai mon trouble et portai mon attention vers lui en souriant.

-Bien sûr ! Faire enrager Isabella passe agréablement le temps !

-Contente de t'amuser, grogna celle-ci d'une voix si basse que je me demandai si j'avais bien entendu. Au moins il y en a un de nous deux qui y arrive !

Mais au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer une autre de mes conneries, Alice revint parmi nous, plus excitée que jamais.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! Nous sommes arrivés ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la limousine et sortit avant même que le chauffeur ait eu le temps de venir nous ouvrir.

Rosalie l'imita, suivi de Jacob et d'Emmet qui m'attendirent de chaque côté de la portière ouverte, prêt à me défendre contre une horde de fans en furie si le besoin se faisait ressentir. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Bella.

-Après toi, dis-je poliment, avec un signe de tête vers la porte.

La mâchoire de Bella se contracta.

-Ça ne te va vraiment pas de jouer les gentlemans, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je la suivis, ne pouvant arrêter mes yeux avant qu'ils ne soient descendu jusqu'à son postérieur. Puis je relevai la tête et rencontrai les regards amusés de mes deux gardes du corps.

Ils se postèrent de chaque côté de moi.

-Vous deux, pas un mot, murmurai-je alors que nous entrions dans l'hôtel.

-Mais on a rien dit Ed ! protesta Jacob, un peu trop amusé à mon goût.

-Non : rien du tout, confirma Emmet avec un rire. Juste que tu es un peu étrange depuis hier…

-Depuis le moment où tu as revu cette fille en fait…

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à leur allusion. J'accélérai le pas pour rejoindre les trois filles devant nous qui venaient de se faire intercepter par le gérant du Mirage.

-Madame Withlock ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! dit-il en lui serrant la main. Et monsieur Cullen !

Il s'avança vers moi et me serra la main à mon tour. Visiblement, il n'avait pas reconnu Bella qu'il devait prendre pour l'une de nos employés… mais il agissait comme si elle, Rose, Emmet et Jake étaient invisibles et cela m'agaça. Je devrais pourtant en avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps… et honnêtement, si Jacob et Emmet n'étaient pas mes meilleurs amis, cela ne me dérangerait pas autant. Mais je détestais qu'on les traite comme quantité négligeable.

-Tout est près, à quelques détails, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Vos chambres sont aussi réservées, voici les clés si jamais vous décidez de séjourner ici finalement. Et bien sûr, toutes nos installations sont à votre disposition. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il nous fit un signe poli de la main avant de se mettre en chemin. Nous le suivîmes en silence et malgré mon habitude des hôtels de luxe, même si j'étais déjà venu ici quelques semaines avant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer le décor autour de nous.

L'extérieur était impressionnant, avec son volcan artificiel, sa chute d'eau, ses immenses palmiers... mais tout cela était un peu surfait et collait dans la vision que j'avais de Las Vegas ou il y en avait toujours trop.

L'intérieur me plaisait d'avantage. Les murs étaient en marbre blanc ou en pierre, les meubles en bois acajou et le tout était harmonieux. Tout était luxueux, mais sobre. Enfin… mis à part cet immense aquarium derrière le tout aussi gros comptoir d'accueil. Mais cela aussi, ça me plaisait.

D'ailleurs, même Bella regardait autour d'elle, la bouche ouverte. Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée à Las Vegas, elle semblait oublier sa rancœur et sa mauvaise humeur… du moins pendant quelques instants. Parce que j'étais persuadé que sa véritable nature reviendrait au galop. Mais pour l'instant, elle ressemblait à une petite fille le jour de Noël : ses yeux pétillaient en essayant d'en voir le plus possible, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire sincère, son visage entier respirait la…

-Tu la regardes encore mec, me souffla Emmet à l'oreille et je me détournai précipitamment.

Jacob et lui éclatèrent de rire et je me renfrognai, plongeant les mains dans mes poches.

Je ne la regardais pas. Pas vraiment. Juste que… il n'y avait rien de mieux à regarder.

_Ouais, à d'autre. _

Ok. Alors c'était parce que je la voyais sourire pour la première fois en 48 heures et que ça m'avait surpris.

_Excuse pitoyable ! _

Je n'eus heureusement pas à débattre plus longtemps avec moi-même parce qu'à ce moment, le gérant nous fit entrer dans le _Danny Gans Theatre_ où pendant huit ans, l'artiste du même nom s'était produit sur cette scène encore et encore. Et maintenant, ça allait être moi.

Je sentis l'appréhension me gagner et elle augmenta un peu plus devant les milliers de sièges qui me faisaient face. Je m'étais déjà produit devant autant de gens… souvent même, mais là c'était différent. J'allais littéralement vivre dans cette salle pour la prochaine année. J'allais faire le même spectacle pendant 365 jours sans aucune pause, sans aucun arrêt, même pas pour Noël ou Thanksgiving.

Je pris une grande inspiration et repoussai ma peur. Je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir peur : nous n'avions que six semaines pour boucler le spectacle ! Et puis, j'étais doué et populaire… il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tout n'aille pas comme sur des roulettes !

Je ramenai donc mon attention au moment présent et je me concentrai sur la conversation. Le gérant nous présenta à Demetri, un homme plutôt impressionnant et à son assitante, Heïdi, une femme d'une trentaine d'années plus que jolie. Demetri était le directeur technique de la salle et c'était avec lui que nous devions voir pour tous les détails du spectacle. Nous passâmes donc un long moment, Alice et moi, a discuté avec lui. Il fallait tout regarder : les entrées et les sorties de scène, l'éclairage, les effets spéciaux, les danseurs, le décor, les costumes…

Bref, bien des détails barbants pour qui n'était pas impliqué et je ne fus pas surpris de voir Emmet, Jake et Rosalie allez s'asseoir un peu plus loin au bout d'un moment.

Alice posait souvent des questions à Bella, lui demandant son opinion, mais celle-ci restait plutôt vague, ne répondant que par monosyllabe. Elle se tenait en retrait de nous, semblant complètement ennuyée par la conversation et moi je me sentais de plus en plus exaspéré.

Ne réalisait-elle pas l'importance de tout ça ?

Elle faisait partie intégrante du spectacle maintenant ! Ce n'était plus le « Edward Cullen show », mais le « Edward and Bella show » et nous avions besoin d'elle pour que tout soit parfait le soir de la première…

Elle pouvait me détester, être furieuse contre moi et contre le monde entier, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire ce spectacle ! Pour moi, c'était tout simplement impossible parce que je me rappelais à quel point elle aimait danser et encore plus que ça, qu'elle était amoureuse de la scène. Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'elle dansait sur scène…

Hollywood lui avait-il fait perdre cela aussi, en plus du reste ?

-Il y a encore beaucoup de flou, je suis désolée, dit Alice lorsque nous finîmes de tout passer en revue. Nous avons eu un changement de dernière minute…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bella.

-… mais je vais pouvoir préciser tout ce qui manque demain matin. Ça te va ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit Demetri sur un ton neutre.

Il me fit alors un signe de tête, m'indiquant le piano qui trônait sur la scène.

-Va jouer mon gars, on doit tester les micros.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Vous ne préférez pas attendre mes musiciens ?

-Non.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune réplique alors je marchai jusqu'à la scène et m'assis derrière mon instrument, me demandant ce que j'allais jouer.

-Je dois chanter ou non ? demandai-je à Demetri.

-Pas tout de suite.

-Ok.

Je plaçai mes mains sur le clavier et pris quelques secondes pour me laisser envahir par la musique. Le monde autour de moi disparut et il ne resta que moi. Moi et la musique.

Je jouai alors l'un des morceaux que j'avais composés la nuit avant de partir à Las Vegas. Ce n'était encore qu'un brouillon, mais je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Il était doux, mélancolique, mais surtout sensuel.

Je jouai en imaginant deux corps entrelacés, deux corps dont les cœurs battraient au même rythme, sur cette musique.

Deux âmes qui se retrouvent après avoir été séparé pendant trop longtemps… deux âmes qui ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre…

Un amour qui survit à l'éloignement, au conflit, à la désapprobation…

Un amour plus fort que tout…

Des yeux chocolat si profonds qui me fixent avec amour…

Je ratai une note, puis une autre et arrêtai de jouer. J'eus l'impression que le silence m'écrasait sous son poids jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements le rompent.

-Edward ! C'était fa-bu-leux ! Quand as-tu composé cela ?

Je sentis qu'Alice marchait vers la scène, mais je gardai mon attention sur les notes noires et blanches. Je ne voulais pas me tourner vers elle parce que je savais que mon regard se porterait inévitablement sur _elle_.

-Il y a deux nuits. J'ai pensé que… enfin, on pourrait l'utiliser pour le show, répondis-je en me raclant la gorge.

-Tu veux rire ? C'est certain qu'on va l'utiliser ! Il faut que tu m'écrives des paroles là-dessus et au plus vite !

Elle monta les marches deux par deux et se posta devant moi.

-C'était si beau… j'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

Elle se jeta alors dans mes bras et je la serrai contre moi en souriant. Puis je me figeai. Je venais de croiser un regard marron. Un regard marron si profond…

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa et je perdis pieds avec la réalité. Plus rien n'existait que Bella. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, mis à part elle.

Elle et moi.

-… Edward ? Edward, tu m'as écouté ?

La voix d'Alice me ramena à la réalité. Je fermai les yeux pour rompre le contact avec Bella, mon cœur faisant des bonds périlleux dans ma poitrine.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petit Eddy ? : P Je sais que ce chapitre était court, plus court que les autres, mais si je veux garder le rythme d'un par semaine, les prochains seront aussi de cette longueur. Trop peu de temps pour moi depuis quelques jours ! : ( Merci d'avoir lu et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**PS pour celles qui lisent Peu importe où tu iras : Après avoir effacé deux fois plusieurs pages du prochain chapitre, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé la bonne ligne directrice ! J'espère donc arriver à vous poster le chapitre 11 vendredi matin ! Croisons-nous les doigts ! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, nous sommes mercredi alors je mets le nouveau chapitre en ligne, comme promis ! : ) Je suis heureuse parce que la plupart d'entre vous ont appris à apprécier Edward au dernier chapitre… et plusieurs ont réalisés que Bella a elle aussi beaucoup de défauts ! Ils font bien la paire quoi ! **

**Il y a une chanson au début du chapitre. J'ai mis les paroles en italique avec une traduction approximative parce que je ne suis pas la plus douée en anglais, au milieu du texte, comme ça, si vous voulez ne pas les lire, ce sera plus facile pour vous et vous comprendrez quand même le chapitre. C'est juste un bonus. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le lien de la chanson sera sur ma page d'auteur, à la toute fin dans la section **_**La vie des gens riches et célèbres. **_

**Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews. Je suis un peu déçue par le peu que je reçois alors si vous passez par là, ce serait gentil de laisser une trace de votre passage ! **

**Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 5**

Ça ne servait à rien : je n'y arrivais pas ! Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et à danser. Danser tout simplement…

Pourtant, il le fallait. Il y avait un moment déjà que je n'avais pas participé à un spectacle et je voulais être prête pour demain. Il ne manquerait plus que je me ridiculise devant les autres danseurs et le chorégraphe en étant incapable d'exécuter correctement les mouvements !

Je poussai un grognement et me relevai. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me laisser emporter par la musique, d'en suivre le rythme. Je voulais tourner, sauter, bouger sans plus penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon réveil ce matin.

Mais tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était lui… ses mais qui emprisonnaient les miennes, ses cheveux si doux qui chatouillaient mon front, ses yeux qui me faisaient fondre… et sa chanson. Sa foutue chanson qui m'obsédait depuis que j'en avais entendu quelques notes dans cette salle.

Et pendant quelques instants, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il la jouait pour moi.

C'était ridicule ! Et puis, je ne voulais même pas qu'il la joue pour moi ! Non, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il sorte définitivement de ma vie. Je ne voulais plus voir ses maudits sourires en coin, ni entendre ses sarcasmes ou affronter ses regards moqueurs…

Je voulais m'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui.

J'arrêtai une fois de plus ma danse, en sueur, et je poussai un soupir résigné.

Je n'y arriverais pas. Pas comme ça. Pas sur cette musique. Je serrai les dents en avançant jusqu'à mon sac à main pour en sortir un cd que je traînais toujours avec moi.

C'était ça ou je retournais à la villa sans avoir réussi à m'échauffer correctement pour demain.

J'avais la salle de répétition pour moi seule et c'était sûrement la dernière fois que cela arrivait ! Dès le lendemain, les autres danseurs seraient de la partie et je devrais partager mon espace vital avec eux.

J'étais même débarrassé d'Alice qui était partie faire du tourisme, comme elle l'avait prévu, emmenant Rosalie et l'un des gardes du corps avec elle. L'autre était resté avec… Edward dans la salle de spectacle pour répéter avec les musiciens.

J'étais donc vraiment seule ici, dans ce qui serait mon environnement pour les six prochaines semaines… une salle de répétition qui était en fait la discothèque de l'hôtel. Mais c'était parfait ! Il y avait des miroirs, une barre horizontale qui faisait le tour de la salle et un système de son plutôt sophistiqué. Plus que ce que j'avais besoin pour danser quoi !

En fait, il ne me manquait qu'une chose : la musique d'Edward. J'avais fait une compilation de ses chansons que je préférais et j'étais certaine que j'arriverais à danser sur cette musique… seulement je n'avais pas envie de le mettre. Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner cette satisfaction, qu'il sache que sa musique était une des seules à m'inspirer… mais je n'avais plus le choix.

C'est donc résignée que je l'insérai dans le système audio. Les notes emplirent aussitôt la salle; c'était Grenade, l'une des ses toutes premières chansons. (_Grenade par Bruno Mars_)

La voix d'Edward s'éleva, douce et rauque, un tenor parfait et mon corps commença à bouger, presque malgré lui. Je me laissai entraîner dans ma danse, vidant mon esprit de toutes mes autres préoccupations. Je dansais ma rage, ma frustration, ma tristesse, les laissant enfin sortir, me vidant de leurs poids qui m'écrasaient depuis quelques jours.

Depuis _son_ retour dans ma vie…

_**Grenade **_

_Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live oh ! _

_**(ça va, ça vient. C'est comme ça que tu vis)**_

_Take, take, take it all but you never give. _

_**(Prendre, prendre, prendre tout, mais tu ne donnes jamais)**_

_Should you have known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_**(J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'apporterais que des ennuis dès notre premier baiser) **_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open ? _

_**(Tes yeux étaient grand ouverts, mais pourquoi étaient-ils ouverts ) **_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _

_**(Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais et tu l'as jeté aux ordures) **_

_You tossed it in the trash you did _

_**(Tu l'as jeté aux ordures, tu l'as fait) **_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_**(Que tu me donnes tout ton amour, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours demandé)**_

_Cause what you don't understand is _

_**(Car ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que)**_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_**(J'intercepterais une grenade pour toi) **_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_**(Je mettrais ma main dans les lames pour toi) **_

_I'd jump in front on a train for ya_

_**(Je sauterais devant un train pour toi) **_

_Ohh oh _

_I would go through all this pain_

_**(J'endurais toute cette douleur) **_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_**(Me prendrais une balle en pleine tête)**_

_Yes I would die for you baby, but you don't do the same_

_**(Oui, je mourrais pour toi bébé, mais tu ne ferais pas la même chose) **_

J'avais l'impression que cette chanson était pour moi… j'aurais pu l'écrire après notre rupture. J'étais celle qui avait tout donné, lui celui qui avait tout pris sans aucun remords.

Et maintenant, on me demandait de travailler avec lui ? De vivre avec lui ? Et de me montrer aimable et gentille ?

Non. Désolée… j'en étais incapable. Tout en lui me rendait malade. Je le détestais autant que je l'avais aimé : passionnément, presque à la folie, de toutes les fibres de mon corps et de mon cœur. Et je laissais enfin libre cours à cette haine en dansant avec toute mon âme.

_Black, black, black and blue. Beat me till I'm numb._

_**(Noir, noir, noir et bleu. Frappe-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne ressent plus rien) **_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey"when you get back to where you're from_

_**(Salue le diable de ma part lorsque tu retourneras d'où tu viens) **_

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are _

_**(Une femme en colère, une mauvaise femme, c'est tout ce que tu es)**_

_Yeah you smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car _

_**(Tu me souris en face puis tu saboteras les freins de ma voiture)**_

_**Refrain **_

_If my body was on fire, oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames _

_**(Si mon corps était en feu, tu me regarderais brûler dans les flammes)**_

_You said you love me, you're a liar _

_**(Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, tu es une menteuse)**_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby _

_**(Parce que ça n'a jamais, jamais, jamais été le cas) **_

_**Refrain **_

La chanson se termina et je fis une pause, à bout de souffle, lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

_Sa_ présence.

Je me retournai brutalement, furieuse qu'il m'ait encore surpris dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Je me figeai, surprise. Je m'attendais à le trouver, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et son sourire arrogant aux lèvres…

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras le long du corps, son visage fermé ne montrant aucune émotion. Cela me faisait étrange de le voir ainsi, comme si un inconnu se tenait devant moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je sans douceur.

-Je suis venu voir si tu avais terminé et si tu avais besoin d'un transport ou si tu préférais rester encore un peu et prendre un taxi pour revenir.

Je ne pus retenir une moue dégoûtée : je détestais les taxis.

Puis je remarquai qu'il avait parlé sur un ton poli, mais froid. Pas froid comme s'il retenait sa colère contre moi, mais plutôt comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de ma réponse. Aucune remarque déplacée, pas de ton condescendant… même pas de moqueries pour m'avoir trouvé dansant sur une de ses chansons…

Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Je… j'arrive, répondis-je, perturbée. Laisse-moi quelques minutes…

-Bien sûr. Je t'attends dans le hall.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas raide, très différent de sa démarche souple et confiante habituelle. Je le regardai s'éloigner, puis secouai la tête pour me reprendre.

Après tout, que m'importait pourquoi il avait subitement changé d'attitude ? L'important, c'était qu'il me lâche un peu, non ? Cela me donnerait quelques instants de pause… en espérant que sa nouvelle attitude durerait plus de quelques minutes !

Je ramassai mes effets, m'essuyai rapidement avec une serviette, puis je sortis du night club pour me rendre dans le luxueux hall d'entré. Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'immense aquarium qui trônait derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Il y avait des poissons de toutes les couleurs et c'était magnifique.

_Pas aussi magnifique qu'Edward par contre… _

Je grognai contre mes propres pensées, cherchant le dit Edward du regard. Il n'était nulle part en vu. Serait-il parti sans moi, juste pour m'embêter ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était montré aussi poli ? Parce qu'il préparait un mauvais coup ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, furieuse, puis je me dirigeai vers le comptoir d'accueil où je dus attendre plusieurs minutes avec qu'une femme daigne me répondre.

-À quel nom est votre réservation madame ? me demanda-t-elle sans même me regarder, ses yeux collés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Je n'ai pas de réservation, je cherche…

-Alors que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda-t-elle en relevant enfin la tête, mais sur un ton tout sauf courtois.

-Je cherche Edward Cullen. Il devait m'attendre ici… l'avez-vous vu ?

Elle eut une moue dubitative.

-Madame, vous êtes au moins la centième personne qui cherche Edward Cullen aujourd'hui… et malheureusement, monsieur Cullen n'est pas encore arrivé parmi nous. Désolée.

Elle me fit un sourire narquois alors que je fulminai. Je n'acceptais pas qu'on me parle comme une moins que rien ! Je n'étais pas l'une de ces fans bon sang !

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis arrivée avec lui un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui… je suis sa nouvelle partenaire pour le spectacle ! Si vous faisiez un peu mieux votre travail, vous le sauriez!

Elle me jeta un regard furieux, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs. Elle venait de me reconnaître, de toute évidence. Je lui fis un sourire satisfait, qui disparut aussitôt parce que je sentis de nouveau sa présence derrière moi. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu : elle l'avait vu, lui.

Mon cœur s'emballa et tout mon corps se tendit.

-Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle Swan, je suis désolée ! Je ne savais…

-Viens, la coupa Edward en murmurant à mon oreille. Il y a des centaines de fans qui font le pied de gru devant l'hôtel et Jacob est déjà parti… on doit passer s'éclipser discrètement.

Je jetai un regard loin derrière, jusqu'à la porte, et j'aperçus en effet une foule d'adolescentes qui semblaient plutôt agitées.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Cullen, reprit l'employée, la bouche en cœur. Nos portiers les retiennent ! Sauvez-vous pendant que vous le pouvez.

Edward lui fit un sourire charmeur qui éblouit cette pauvre idiote, puis il prit ma main dans la sienne et il m'entraîna dans les dédales de l'hôtel. Son contact était trop chaud, trop doux… trop ferme aussi et je n'arrivais pas à m'en libérer.

-Lâche-moi ! grognai-je entre mes dents. Tout de suite.

Il me libéra, continuant son chemin comme si je n'existais pas. Je suivis ses longues enjambées tant bien que mal.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Au restaurant japonais. Nous allons passer par la porte des cuisines qui mène à l'extérieur.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin en silence, traversâmes les cuisines sous l'œil des employés qui avaient dû être avisé de notre passage parce qu'aucun ne réagit, puis nous sortîmes enfin dehors. Là, le gérant de l'hôtel nous attendait devant une moto rutilante.

Je me figeai, surprise.

-Hum… où est la limousine Cullen ? demandai-je d'un ton brusque.

Edward me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Alice et Rosalie l'ont réquisitionné pour leur journée shopping. On vient tout juste de me livrer ça.

Il prit le casque que le gérant de l'hôtel lui tendait, le remercia pour tout, puis s'assit sur l'engin. Le gérant retourna à l'intérieur et j'explosai dès qu'il fut hors de vu :

-Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais monter là-dessus avec toi ?

Ma voix monta dans les aigus. Je n'avais jamais fait de moto et je n'avais pas l'intention de commencer maintenant ! C'était bien trop dangereux et je n'avais aucune confiance en lui pour conduire cet engin ! Avait-il au moins son permis ?

-Je n'espère rien, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Je te propose, c'est tout.

-Et bien c'est non ! Puis, depuis quand conduis-tu ÇA ?

-Jacob m'a appris l'an dernier. Depuis, j'en loue une dans chaque ville où je m'arrête : c'est plus pratique et comme personne en connaît encore ma passion, je passe incognito.

Il haussa les épaules, semblant totalement désintéressé par la conversation.

-Tu as ton permis ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

-Tu crois que je mettrais ta vie en danger ? répliqua-t-il et j'eus enfin le bonheur de percevoir une étincelle d'émotion dans ses yeux émeraude : il était agacé par mon hésitation.

-Comme si tu te souciais de ma vie !

Je poussais un soupir résigné, puis lui arrachai littéralement le casque des mains. Je le mis sur ma tête et Edward me regarda, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes et il retrouva aussitôt son visage impassible.

-Vas-y ! Moque-toi de moi si tu en as envie ! lançai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je le tentais ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement profiter de ce moment de paix ? J'aurais dû être heureuse qu'il se taise enfin et qu'il me laisse respirer… non ?

_Avoue que tu aimes toute l'attention qu'il te porte habituellement ! Et que tu détestes lorsqu'il agit comme si tu n'avais aucun intérêt pour lui, comme en ce moment. _

Je repoussai cette pensée absurde. Je n'aimais pas qu'il soit constamment sur mon dos ! Non, bien sûr que non ! C'était seulement que là… il me semblait être une autre personne. Ce n'était pas Edward, pas quand il n'y avait pas cette lueur taquine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Visiblement, quelque chose le perturbait…

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me moquer, répondit-il alors. Tu es sexy comme ça…

-Ouais, c'est ça, grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je m'assis alors derrière lui, plutôt maladroitement, et je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, me collant contre son dos. Je devais avouer, contre mon gré, que j'étais assez confortable ainsi…

-Est-ce que cet engin est sûr au moins ? criai-je pour me faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du moteur qu'il venait de démarrer.

-C'est la chose la plus sûre que tu as jamais eu entre les jambes !

Puis la moto se mit en route et je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, enfouissant mon visage dans son dos, les yeux fermés, tremblant de peur.

Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était agréable finalement. Nous allions à une telle vitesse que le paysage me semblait flou et le vent fouettait mon visage avec force. Cela me donnait une sensation de liberté pure. Je souris, me détendant enfin, profitant du voyage jusqu'à la villa qui passa trop rapidement.

Lorsqu'Edward retira son casque, puis qu'il débarqua de la moto, se séparant de moi par la même occasion, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de déception. Il se tourna vers moi et je me sentis rougir.

-Soulagée ? demanda-t-il, se méprenant sur la nature de mon soupir.

Et c'était tant mieux.

-Oui, mentis-je. Mais ce n'était pas aussi mal que je l'aurais cru… en fait, j'aimerais bien en conduire une un jour !

Je caressai la moto sur laquelle j'étais assise, rêveuse.

-Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux, dit Edward.

J'ouvris la bouche, surprise par cette proposition et l'observai attentivement. Ça ne semblait pas être une blague, ni une moquerie. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, la tête inclinée sur le côté, il m'observait lui aussi, ses sourcils froncés comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un problème plutôt complexe.

-Enfin, si tu arrives à me supporter plus de quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Sinon, tu peux demander à Jake.

-Qui ? demandai-je sans y penser.

-Jake. Jacob Black. Mon garde du corps.

-Oh ! Oui…

Je me souvenais d'avoir vaguement entendu son nom plus tôt dans la journée. Après réflexion, j'étais presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de celui avec la peau plus foncée, qui avait sûrement des origines amérindiennes.

-Oui, je lui demanderai peut-être. Même si je doute qu'il acceptera…

-Il acceptera : il est trop gentil. Enfin, tu t'en douterais si tu avais pris la peine d'apprendre son nom.

Sur ces paroles, il me tourna le dos et entra dans la maison. Je le suivis, pensant que le véritable Edward était de retour. Et finalement, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste aux abonnés absents !

_Vraiment ? Et bien pas moi ! Il est bien plus sexy comme ça qu'en espèce de robot… _

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demandai-je en élevant la voix alors qu'il montait lentement les escaliers.

Il s'arrêta un instant, mais ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers moi avant de reprendre son ascension.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répétai-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

Je savais que j'aurais dû laisser tomber, j'aurais dû le laisser partir sans discuter, mais j'en étais incapable sans très bien comprendre pourquoi.

-Rien du tout Bella. Ça ne voulait rien dire, soupira-t-il en me jetant enfin un regard. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

Je franchis les dernières marches aux pas de course, passant à côté de lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu ne cherches que ça depuis ce maudit talk-show qui a gâché ma vie ! répliquai-je en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches, le toisant du regard.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre.

-J'ai décidé de faire un effort. De me montrer… poli et aimable.

Poli et aimable ? C'est ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Parce que ce n'était pas l'impression que son attitude me donnait ! On aurait plutôt dit que je n'existais plus à ses yeux.

-Poli et aimable ? Toi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y arriver ?

-Sans aucun doute, répondit-il avec une assurance tranquille. Je ne crois pas que ça vaut la peine de ruiner le spectacle et mon avenir en même temps, seulement pour le plaisir de te mettre en rogne. Non. Ça n'en vaut définitivement pas la peine.

Ah ! Je n'en valais pas la peine ! La voilà l'explication ! Oui, cela avait toujours été ainsi avec lui ! Je n'avais jamais valu la peine à ses yeux ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'en étonner !

-Parfait ! m'écriai-je sans en croire un mot. Ça me fera des vacances !

Puis je partis d'un pas furieux et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, refermant brutalement la porte derrière moi. Je me laissai aller contre elle, des larmes de fureur emplissant mes yeux, mon cœur serré dans ma poitrine.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi bouleversée. Rien dans ce qu'il avait dit ne pouvait m'atteindre à ce point ! Je me fichais de lui après tout… il pouvait bien aller au diable ! Cela me ferait plaisir ! Ou qu'il retourne voir cette pétasse blonde avec qui il avait pris tant de plaisir dans l'avion !

J'essuyai mes yeux avec rage, puis je marchai jusqu'à mon lit pour m'y laisser tomber. Je pris de grandes inspirations, tentant de me calmer… en vain.

La conversation avec Edward m'avait ramené plus de trois ans en arrière, lorsqu'il m'avait quitté pour la première fois. Les mots qu'il avait utilisé avaient été presque les mêmes.

Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Notre relation n'en valait pas la peine. Et donc, par le fait même, je n'en valais pas la peine.

Il voulait pouvoir vivre sa carrière à fond, il voulait pouvoir sortir avec d'autres filles. Et puis, le producteur de Twilight, Aro Volturi, lui avait fait comprendre que ce serait mieux pour la promotion du film si on arrêtait de parler autant de lui et moi. Et un peu plus de lui et Kristen Stewart, l'actrice principale du film.

-Bella, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de me brouiller avec l'un des producteurs les plus connus du milieu pour une relation à distance ? m'avait-il demandé avec des yeux tristes.

Je lui avais répondu que non, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas le retenir contre son gré auprès de moi. Et puis, il avait raison : on ne se voyait presque plus. Je passais mes journées à répéter pour le spectacle de l'American Ballet, lui était parti tourner Twilight à Vancouver et dans peu de temps, il partirait pour en faire la promotion… notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

Alors je lui avais dit qu'il avait raison, que je pensais la même chose que lui.

C'était faux. Pour moi, notre relation en valait la peine. Je ne lui avais encore jamais dit, mais j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Je ne savais pas encore que ce n'était que la première fois qu'il me brisait le cœur. Qu'il y aurait bien d'autres occasions, pendant plus d'un an. Une année, pendant laquelle chaque fois que nous nous croisions, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous. Une année pendant laquelle nous nous étions écrits tous les jours, nous nous étions parlé toutes les semaines. Une année pendant laquelle je m'étais contentée de son corps, à défaut de pouvoir avoir son cœur… mais croyant qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous nous remettrions ensemble. Une année pendant laquelle je pleurais chaque fois que nous nous séparions, pendant laquelle je rageais chaque fois que des journalistes insinuaient qu'il sortait avec une autre fille…

Je continuais tout de même à l'attendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines, de mois tout au plus…

Puis le crash était arrivé et j'avais enfin compris pourquoi il continuait à entretenir une relation avec moi. Pourquoi, même, il s'était intéressé à moi dès notre rencontre sur le plateau de tournage.

Une mélodie monta alors du rez-de-chaussée, la même mélodie que celle qu'Edward avait jouée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Je bondis du lit, ne voulant pas entendre une note de plus, ne voulant pas penser à lui d'avantage. Ne voulant pas l'imaginer assis devant son piano, magnifique et sexy, moi à ses côtés…

Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, puis partit ma sélection de mon mp3, passant toutes les chansons chantées par lui. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revivre les derniers instants que nous avions passés ensemble. Ce matin où j'avais vu en première page du cahier Star, une photo d'Edward et de moi plutôt intime… une photo qu'Alice avait prise et que personne d'autre que lui ne possédait.

Je secouai la tête, puis sortit mon ordinateur pour essayer de me changer les idées. C'était arrivé il y avait trois ans et tout ça n'avait plus d'importance ! Ça m'avait juste permis de réaliser qu'Edward Cullen était un salaud ! Un beau salaud à qui ne je devais plus accorder ma confiance, qui ne méritait même pas que je perde mon temps à penser à lui.

Rien d'autre ne comptait que sa carrière et sa célébrité…

Je fronçai les sourcils avec une moue pensive. Cela me donnait une idée. Une façon de me venger, en frappant là où ça faisait mal.

Dans l'avion, Alice m'avait montré quelques couvertures de journaux et de magazines, tentant de me convaincre que tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour mon bien. Les photos d'Edward et de moi y abondaient, de veilles photos du temps où les rumeurs sur nous allaient bon train et d'autres, qui avaient été prises pendant le tournage du talk-show. Déjà, les journalistes insinuaient que notre liaison était de nouveau d'actualité; que le courant, la tension entre nous étaient indéniables; que j'étais de nouveau tombée sous le charme d'Edward Cullen. Des idioties de ce genre.

Alice voulait seulement me montrer qu'une seule soirée avec Edward avait fait monter en flèche ma côte de popularité, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi…

L'important, c'était que le monde entier croyait qu'Edward et moi étions de nouveau ensemble. Et que, grâce à ça, je pouvais porter un sale coup à son image en montrant à tous qu'il n'était pas aussi irrésistible qu'ils le croient…

_Ouais, c'est ça ! À d'autres ! Il EST irrésistible et tu ES sous son charme ! _

-Non pas du tout ! répliquai-je à voix haute. Et je vais te le prouver !

Je sortis alors mon cellulaire et je composai un numéro que je connaissais par cœur.

-Hey Bella ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Mieux que la dernière fois ?

-Salut Alec. Hum… ça va plutôt mal, mais tu pourrais m'aider à améliorer les choses. Dis-moi, tu as envie de me rendre un immense service ?

**Alors, quel sera le plan diabolique de Bella ? lol ! Réponse… dans quelques chapitres ! Au prochain chapitre, le souper entre Alice, Bella et Edward… mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de quel pv ! : ) Vos avis sont donc les bienvenues ! **

**Merci à Jerry03 qui m'a donné Bruno Mars comme suggestion de musique. Je sais que ce n'est pas la chanson que tu avais proposé, mais je vais m'en servir aussi ! ;) **

**À la semaine prochaine ! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, nous sommes mercredi ! : ) Ce qui veut dire : nouveau chapitre. C'est un chapitre moitié pv Edward, moitié Bella. Dans la deuxième partie, on entre un peu dans les détails ennuyeux parce qu'on parle d'avantage du spectacle, mais j'ai essayé de garder tout cela assez dynamique et il se passe des choses assez importantes… alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! **_

_**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez… vous allez voir, Edward et Bella changent petit à petit et ce sera encore plus flagrant au prochain chapitre. **_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 6**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, devant mon piano, jouant les mêmes notes à l'infini, ne m'arrêtant que quelques instants pour écrire une parole ici et là.

Des heures ou… une minute.

Lorsque je composais, je perdais toute notion de la réalité. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, revivant les plus beaux moments que j'avais passés avec Bella. Notre rencontre sur le plateau du film. Sa timidité, sa maladresse qui m'avaient touché, moi qui était aussi novice qu'elle dans le monde du cinéma. Nos sorties, nos discussions qui n'en finissaient plus. Puis cette première fois où nous nous étions embrassés, après une longue et difficile journée de tournage passée sous la pluie.

Je me rappelais que nous étions encore trempés tous les deux et que Bella était venue me voir, disant que ça avait été la pire journée de sa vie. Je lui avais souri et elle avait souri à son tour.

-Hum… maintenant, c'est peut-être la meilleure, avait-elle chuchoté en rougissant.

Et je l'avais embrassé. Tout simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et ça l'était. Comme chaque moment que nous avions passé ensemble par la suite. Chaque instant volé entre deux scènes, chaque nuit que nous passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chaque sortie que nous faisions avec le reste de l'équipe de tournage. Tout était parfait entre nous.

Il n'y avait jamais eu ni fausse note ni accrochage pendant ces deux premiers mois.

Je n'avais que 17 ans lorsque je l'avais rencontré, je n'avais jamais eu plus de deux ou trois rendez-vous avec la même fille et j'avais stupidement cru que j'avais trouvé la bonne. Celle qui était faite pour moi.

Oui, pendant ces sept semaines, j'y avais cru.

J'avais cru à toutes ces idioties qu'on nous raconte quand on est gosse : le coup de foudre, l'âme sœur, l'amour éternelle…

Je m'arrêtai de jouer un instant pour griffonner un titre en haut de ma feuille de partition.

_Endless love. _

C'était le titre parfait pour cette chanson. Cette chanson que j'avais écrite pour elle… pour nous…

Une angoisse indescriptible me serra alors le ventre et je revins enfin à la raison. J'attrapai mes partitions avec rage, puis les chiffonnai en boule avant de me lever pour les jeter aussitôt dans la poubelle.

L'amour éternel ? Pffff… quel titre idiot ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en penser des conneries lorsque j'étais en plein travail ! Quand je composais, je devenais niais au possible, comme si mon cerveau se mettait soudainement en mode arrêt. Heureusement, ça passait dès que je m'arrêtais.

Et personne ne verrait jamais les paroles idiotes et puériles que j'avais écrite pour cette chanson. En fait, personne n'entendrait plus jamais cette chanson. Elle était nulle.

Mais je trouverais bien autre chose pour le spectacle ! Il me restait encore six semaines pour composer de nouvelles mélodies.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant, puis jetai malgré moi un regard vers l'étage. Bella avait disparu dans sa chambre depuis que nous étions entrés il y avait-je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge- deux heures maintenant.

Et où était donc Alice ? Elle avait dit que nous devions manger tous les trois ensemble pour mettre au point les derniers détails ! Il était 18 heures 30 et elle n'était même pas encore arrivée !

J'allai m'asseoir sur le sofa et allumai la télé, tentant de passer le temps pour ne pas penser à Bella.

Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais décidé de la sortir de ma tête ! J'avais décidé de me tenir le plus loin possible d'elle et de me comporter convenablement. Ne plus chercher à la mettre en colère, ne plus prendre le risque d'être dans tous mes états encore, à cause d'elle. Mais surtout, surtout, ne plus lui accorder autant d'importance. Faire comme si elle ne comptait pas. Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas après tout. Ce n'était que ma nouvelle partenaire de travail.

Et là, je composais une chanson en pensant uniquement à elle.

Je grognai et me pris la tête entre les mains. Non. Je devais faire comme si cette chanson n'avait jamais existé. Comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existée. Comme si je n'avais rien ressenti en croisant le regard de Bella.

Les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre, j'en étais certain. Je n'avais qu'à continuer à l'ignorer et passer à autre chose. Bien sûr, le plus simple aurait été de la mettre dans mon lit… ça aurait été la façon la plus rapide de ne plus penser autant à elle.

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas.

Non pas que je doutais d'y arriver; je savais que je réussirais à la charmer si j'y mettais vraiment tous mes efforts. Elle aussi sentait la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre nous. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais pas me servir d'elle ainsi.

Pas après ce que je lui avais déjà fait subir dans le passé.

Et je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais si elle flanchait face à moi. Elle prendrait cela comme une défaite et elle me haïrait encore plus.

Alors je devais trouver une autre façon de faire sortir toute cette tension.

Une autre fille peut-être ? Pas une de ces bimbos stupides, mais une fille qui en valait le coup. Une fille qui ne serait pas facile à attraper. Un beau défi qui me permettrait de ne plus penser à elle, de ne plus rêver à elle… de ne plus me sentir attiré irrésistiblement par elle.

Oui, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Et dès demain, je me mettrai en chasse.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et la voix d'un petit lutin me parvint.

-Hello vous deux ! C'est moi ! pépia-t-elle joyeusement.

Je me levai aussitôt pour la rejoindre, heureux de cette distraction.

-Youhou vous êtes là ? demanda Alice devant l'absence de réponse. Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes entretués ? Ou que vous êtes en train de… Oh mon Dieu ! Si tu l'as attirée dans ton lit, je vais te tuer Cullen !

Elle tapa du pied avec colère sur le sol et je souris.

-Hum, hum.

Alice sursauta, surprise, puis elle se tourna vers moi, une main sur le cœur.

-Bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Alors… qu'est-ce que tu disais ? demandai-je, sarcastique. À propos de moi… de Bella… dans le même lit…

Elle me fit ses yeux les plus méchants.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance Edward Cullen et je t'ai à l'œil !

Je secouai la tête, faussement affligé. À vrai dire, je ne me faisais pas confiance non plus. Pas lorsque j'étais en présence de Bella.

-Ta foi en moi me touche. Vraiment.

-J'ai foi en toi sur bien d'autres choses… mais pas là-dessus !

-Comme si je sautais toutes les jolies filles que je rencontre.

-Bella n'est pas n'importe quelle fille et tu le sais ! répliqua-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Sauf si tu es idiot ou aveugle…

Puis elle se tut pour m'évaluer du regard. Ses paroles conjuguées à ses yeux scrutateurs me tordirent l'estomac d'une étrange façon. Comme tout ce qui me perturbait depuis quelques jours, je décidai de l'ignorer.

- Tu es idiot, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ses sous-entendus.

-Et si tu me parlais dans une langue que je comprends Alice ?

-Laisse tomber. Il n'y a rien à expliquer… c'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir seul, comme un grand !

Elle me tapota la joue dans un geste très maternel, qui me rappela ma belle-sœur Esmé, puis elle se détourna de moi d'un pas gracieux.

-Et maintenant, nous avons assez discuté : il est temps de passer à l'action.

Elle ramassa plusieurs sacs de course sur le plancher et les déposa sur le comptoir. Je m'approchai pour y jeter un œil, curieux.

-Des légumes ? Du bœuf ? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de cuisiner !

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'en suis parfaitement capable…

J'éclatai de rire : Alice dans une cuisine, c'était toujours un incroyable désastre !

-Et je veux faire une goulache à Bella… c'est un plat qu'elle adore et j'ai envie de me faire pardonner!

-Ce n'est pas en l'empoisonnant qu'elle va te pardonner. Sois raisonnable et mangeons l'un des délicieux petits plats que la cuisinière a laissé pour nous !

Alice me fit ses yeux les plus méchants, encore, et je sus que mes efforts étaient vains : lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la faire renoncer.

-Pas question ! J'ai dit que je cuisinais pour Bella et je vais le faire.

Je soupirai, levant les yeux au ciel. Quel lutin exaspérant !

-Très bien. Tu coupes les légumes et moi je m'occupe de tout le reste.

Je n'étais pas un pro dans la cuisine, mais je me débrouillais. Mieux qu'Alice du moins. Nous nous mîmes donc au travail. Alice s'affairait à sa tâche pendant que moi je faisais revenir la viande dans une grande casserole.

-Où est Bella ?demanda Alice au bout d'un moment. Ne me dis pas qu'elle a oublié notre souper!

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est en haut : elle boude.

Je reçus alors un coup de carotte dans le visage.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? m'écriai-je en repoussant l'assaut de mon amie.

-Que lui as-tu fait encore ? dit-elle d'un ton furieux.

Je levai les bras dans les airs, franchement exaspéré.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait de ma faute ? Tu es injuste ce soir !

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa aussitôt et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Je poussai un soupir, retirai le ragoût du feu pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle contre mon épaule. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment… avec Bella qui m'en veut, toi qui va faire une bêtise à un moment ou l'autre, le spectacle qui doit être prêt dans six semaines… Puis, Jasper me manque ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui; même cette foutue carotte me fait penser à lui !

Elle mit la carotte devant mes yeux, comme preuve de ses paroles. Je pouffai.

-Trop de détails Alice ! Je ne veux pas connaître tes fantasmes avec une carotte !

Elle me frappa de nouveau avec la dite carotte.

-Idiot ! rigola-t-elle.

Elle essuya ses yeux de sa main libre et je relâchai mon étreinte pour retourner à la préparation du souper lorsque j'entendis des pas légers derrière mon dos. Mon corps se tendit, mais je tins ma résolution et je fis comme si Bella ne venait pas d'entrer dans la pièce. Alice, elle, se retourna, souriante.

-Bella ! Je me demandais si tu avais oublié notre soirée !

-J'aurais bien voulu, grogna celle-ci.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : quelle mauvaise volonté. Elle ne faisait vraiment aucun effort!

-Oh ! Allez, ne soit pas rabat-joie ! On va bien s'amuser ce soir !

-SU-PER ! répliqua Bella, faussement joyeuse. Et où est Rosalie ?

-Emmet, Jacob et elle allaient manger au restaurant pour nous laisser la maison. Ils vont sûrement sortir en boîte après… si on a terminé à ce moment-là, on pourra aller les rejoindre! Enfin, si tu en as envie !

Bella poussa un immense soupir, puis j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de nous et mes épaules se relâchèrent un peu. Je l'entendis tirer une chaise dans la salle à manger et je continuai de mélanger la goulache avec une attention proche de l'obsession.

-Tu viens Edward ? demanda Alice en déposant une main douce sur mon épaule. Tu peux laisser tout ça mijoter pendant qu'on travaille, non ?

-Heu… oui. Pas de problème.

Je déglutis difficilement, puis pris une grande inspiration pour me préparer avant de me retourner et de la suivre dans l'autre pièce.

Bella nous y attendait, postée dans une attitude boudeuse, son visage arborant une expression revêche. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur moi et un sourire étira ses lèvres, une lueur de défi s'allumant dans ses yeux.

De toute évidence, Bella avait envie de se battre ce soir… alors que moi, je cherchais à éviter cela à tout prix. Mais je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne saurais résister si elle m'attaquait. Je répliquerais et je gâcherais tout les efforts que j'avais faits aujourd'hui.

Je retins un soupir.

La soirée allait être longue !

**Pv Bella **

La soirée allait être longue ! Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, j'attendais avec impatience qu'Edward et Alice me rejoignent. Qu'on commence pour qu'on puisse en finir !

Je poussai un soupir, puis me redressai un peu lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin tous les deux dans la pièce. Mon regard, attiré comme un aimant, se posa sur Edward mais pour une fois cela ne me mit pas en colère. Non, parce que je savais que d'ici quelques jours, il allait enfin payer…

Je souris, fière de moi. Edward prit un air perplexe, mais il ne dit rien lorsqu'il prit place d'un côté de moi. Tiens, tiens. Il semblerait que monsieur voulait continuer à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Mais il y parvenait moins bien que ce matin et je pouvais clairement voir qu'il brûlait d'envie de faire une remarque.

Ce fut Alice qui s'en chargea.

-Et bien Bella, tu sembles bien heureuse tout à coup ! Vois-tu enfin le positif dans tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

Je me tournai vers Edward pour répondre.

-Je vois pleiiiiin de choses positives dans tout ça… mais rien de ce que tu imagines Alice !

-Devrais-je avoir peur ? demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil.

Oh oui mon beau ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu devrais…

Edward m'observa, puis il secoua la tête avant de se laisser tomber dans son siège, nonchalant.

-Non ! conclut-il finalement, plein d'arrogance. Tu ne ferais rien contre moi !

-Pourquoi ? répliquai-je en me penchant vers lui, furieuse. Crois-tu que MOI j'ai peur de toi ? Ou pire, que je suis sous ton charme ? Tu n'es pas irrésistible tu sais !

-Je le suis.

-Que tu dis.

-Non… ce n'est pas moi qui le dis. Ce sont les autres… c'est milliers de femmes qui m'écrivent chaque jour !

Je vis rouge. Peut-être parce que je savais que c'était vraie.

-Tu es vraiment le pire frimeur que je n'ai jamais…

-Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Ça suffit tous les deux ! s'écria Alice en nous éloignant l'un de l'autre d'une main ferme.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous nous étions autant rapprochés pendant notre échange. Je me reculai précipitamment, lui envoyant mon regard le plus menaçant.

-Nous sommes ici pour travailler alors vous allez faire la paix !

-J'essaie Alice, mais c'est Bella qui me provoque, dit Edward, l'innocence incarnée.

Grrr ! Quel… quel… enfoiré !

Désolé pour le gros mot, mais là, il dépasse les bornes ! Et c'est moi qui passe pour la harpie méchante et insensible ! Grrrr…

Je pris une grande inspiration pour retrouver mon calme- mais comment faisait-il lui pour être toujours aussi en contrôle ?- et je parvins à prendre un air vaguement désolé. Même si je ne l'étais pas du tout.

-Je vais faire un effort ce soir. Promis.

Alice sourit, satisfaite, puis elle frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

-Parfait ! Alors c'est parti !

Elle sortit son classeur, celui qui lui donnait son look « femme d'affaire » comme elle aimait le dire, puis elle en sortit un énorme document qu'elle déposa entre Edward et moi.

Je me penchai pour lire le titre du spectacle : Just love.

J'ouvris le cartable et m'arrêtai à la première page, attendant qu'Alice prenne la parole. Debout devant la table, elle avait totalement endossé son rôle professionnel. Il n'y avait plus trace d'Alice la folle dingue de mode, d'Alice la pile électrique, ni d'Alice l'éternelle romantique… il ne restait plus que la redoutable Alice, celle qui vous faisait travailler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait.

Qu'est-ce que je disais un peu plus tôt déjà ? Ah oui : la soirée allait être longue.

Alice sortit alors un autre document qu'elle plaça devant moi.

-Je sais que c'est assez ennuyant, mais on doit signer un contrat. L'hôtel l'exige pour chacun des participants du spectacle.

J'hochai la tête, pas vraiment surprise. Je jetai un œil désintéressé à la paperasse qu'elle avait posé devant moi.

-Tu sais que je déteste lire tout ça Alice alors… tu veux bien me résumer ?

-Ça dit seulement que tu t'engages à faire 364 représentations, sans possibilité d'absence sauf pour maladie ou mortalité. Tu as aussi l'obligation de ne pas ternir la bonne réputation de l'hôtel Mirage, donc pas d'incartade pour la prochaine année et autant que possible, tu dois faire la promotion de l'hôtel. C'est à peu près tout !

-Et mon salaire ? demandai-je, réalisant qu'on en a pas encore parlé. Combien est-ce que je vais être payé ?

-Combien veux-tu être payé ?

Je réfléchis, puis haussai les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas… j'ignore comment les profits seront redistribués.

Alice hocha la tête, très sérieuse, puis elle sortit un autre document de sa sacoche. Mais comment allait-il y en avoir ?

Elle me montra un graphique qui expliquait la répartition des revenus générés par la vente de billet.

-Tu vois, on doit donner 50% du montant de la vente à l'hôtel…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est du vol ! m'écriai-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher.

-Pas tant que ça, répondit Edward. Ça inclut l'éclairage, les techniciens, les costumes… et tous les accessoires dont on a besoin pendant le spectacle. La salle paie tout ça et en contrepartie, elle prend 50 % des revenus.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, énervée. Il n'avait rien dit pour m'agacer, n'avait même pas pris un ton condescendant, mais le simple fait que ce soit lui qui l'ait expliqué m'énervait.

-D'accord… et bien moi je veux le même salaire qu'Edward, lançai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil de biais pour évaluer sa réaction.

Il sembla surpris, mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Heu… tu es certaine Bella ? demanda Alice, hésitante.

-Bien sûr ! m'écriai-je, outrée. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas gagner autant que lui ? Je suis sa co-vedette non ? À moins que vous pensiez qu'il a plus d'importance que moi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

Elle lança un regard à Edward, comme si elle lui demandait la permission. Ce fut finalement lui qui répondit :

-Je n'ai pas de salaire Bella.

Je faillis en tomber en bas de ma chaise.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne toucherai pas un sous pour ce spectacle… enfin, c'est faux puisque j'ai déjà gagné un contrat de pub avec Rolex grâce à ça, mais je ne prendrai pas d'argent sur les revenus de la vente de billet.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. Edward Cullen qui posait un geste noble ? Non. C'était impossible. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Il cachait quelque chose ou alors… il me menait en bateau.

-Parce que sur le 50% de revenus qu'il reste après avoir payé la salle, il faut encore verser le salaire des chorégraphes et des danseurs, payer la publicité… et si en plus je me prends quelques millions de dollars en salaire, il ne restera plus rien pour l'hôpital de Chicago. Voilà pourquoi.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, tentant d'évaluer sa sincérité… et je ne pus qu'admettre qu'il était sérieux.

Et cela remettait en cause toute la vision que j'avais de lui. Il n'était pas qu'un connard fini tout compte-fait. Il avait aussi un, tout petit, bon côté.

-Très bien. Alors je me passerai de salaire aussi, décidai-je tout à coup.

Il était hors de question qu'Edward fasse quelque chose de mieux que moi et puis… j'avais aussi envie d'aider les enfants malades comme je le pouvais. Mon compte en banque était suffisamment garni pour que je puisse me passer de salaire pendant un an.

Après avoir signé les deux contrats, Alice nous fit revenir à la partie un peu plus intéressante : le spectacle.

-Alors sur la première page, tu as l'ordre du show. Il y aura vingt et un numéros en tout, plus deux rappels de prévu. Dix-sept sont des chansons que nous avons choisies sur les deux albums d'Edward et nous avons ajouté ces deux derniers singles qui seront sur le prochain disque, plus de la place pour une ou deux mélodies inédites. Et juste avant l'entracte, il va y avoir un mega numéro qui regroupera plusieurs grands noms de la chanson… ce sera grandiose, tu verras ! Nous n'avons pas une grande marge de manœuvre, mais ton opinion est tout de même la bienvenue si tu crois…

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, parcourant la liste des titres. Quelques uns m'étaient inconnus, mais la plupart avait été des succès planétaires. Mes morceaux préférés y apparaissaient : Grenade, Just the way you are, Beside you... que des ballades, mais c'était ce que je préférais dans la musique d'Edward. Il en manquait seulement une… ma préférée entre toutes…

-Vous n'avez pas mis Lullaby ? l'interrompis-je en parcourant de nouveau la liste, au cas où je me serais trompée.

Un long silence me répondit. Je relevai la tête, surprise. Ils me fixaient tous les deux, les yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Heu… Bella… il n'y a pas de chanson nommée Lullaby dans le répertoire d'Edward…

-Bien sûr que si ! répliquai-je en même temps que le concerné.

-C'est… hum… un bonus qui était sur mon premier album, continua-t-il, semblant bizarrement perturbé. Une mélodie jouée uniquement au piano…

-Ah oui ! s'écria Alice en se frappant le front. Je me souviens.

-Alors ? demandai-je, impatiente. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

-Il n'y a pas de paroles Bella ! m'expliqua mon amie comme si c'était évident. J'ai demandé plusieurs fois à Edward d'en composer parce que je…

-Non ! Ça gâcherait tout !

-Ça dénaturerait tout le…

Edward se tu et me lança un regard énigmatique. Nous avions encore une fois parlé en même temps.

Je nous trouvais un peu trop sur la même longueur d'ondes tout à coup et ça m'énervait. Il semblait aimer cette chanson autant que moi… et puis, il me fixait avec un air qui me mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées.

-Et bien, pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord tous les deux ! lança Alice avec une moue amusée.

-Al, je veux que cette chanson soit dans le spectacle, dis-je alors de mon ton le plus ferme, évitant le regard intense toujours posé sur moi.

Je voulais vraiment danser sur cette chanson. Lullaby était… spéciale. Chaque fois que je l'entendais, j'avais l'impression d'être transportée dans un autre monde, plus doux, plus beau. S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait me donner envie de faire ce maudit spectacle, c'était cette chanson. Juste pour pouvoir me produire sur scène, avec Edward qui jouait Lullaby à côté de moi, tout ça en valait la peine...

Enfin, presque. Ce serait une compensation intéressante. Je pourrais présenter ça à Alice comme un cadeau pour se faire pardonner ses coups-bas. Même si je n'étais pas prête encore à lui pardonner… elle n'avait pas à le savoir !

À ma grande surprise, je n'eus pas à insister et ce, grâce à Edward.

-Je ne sais pas, disait Alice en jouant avec ses mains, perdue dans ses réflexions. Une chanson sans parole, ça ne charme pas vraiment le public qui n'est pas fan de classique !

-Ferme les yeux et imagine Alice, murmura Edward, et même s'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, je ne pus qu'obéir devant la persuasion de sa voix. Un éclairage sobre et tamisé. Moi, dans un coin de la scène, assis à mon piano, un faible projecteur braqué sur moi. Et un peu plus loin, il y a Bella. Je la vois, habillée toute de blanc. Elle danse seule au milieu de la scène, donnant l'impression qu'elle vole vraiment, comme un ange. Comme l'ange de ma chanson.

Je pouvais imaginer cette scène. Je pouvais vivre cette scène même. Je dansais seule devant des milliers de spectateurs qui vibrait en même temps que moi… qui vivait tout ce que je ressentais lorsque j'écoutais cette mélodie…

Je frissonnai et ouvris les yeux, rencontrant un regard vert qui était encore posé sur moi. J'aurais dû en être agacée, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour l'agacement dans le maelstrom d'émotions qui se bousculaient en moi.

J'étais encore prise par la vision que j'avais eu… et je souris à Edward. Un véritable sourire de bonheur. Le même, sûrement, que celui que j'affichais pendant un spectacle.

Et Edward me le retourna. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle et je me retrouvai totalement subjuguée, incapable de défaire son emprise sur moi… jusqu'à ce qu'Alice frappe dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. Je retrouvai mes esprits, détournant précipitamment la tête, les joues rouges.

-GÉ-NIAL ! s'écria Alice en sautillant. J'achète ! Ce sera magnifique ! Bella, tu t'y mets dès demain !

J'hochai la tête distraitement, perturbée par ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

_Et maintenant, tu veux encore faire croire qu'il ne t'attire pas ?_

Il ne m'attire pas, répondis-je à cette voix énervante. J'admets qu'il est beau, mais je le déteste trop pour me sentir attiré par lui. Penser qu'il pourrait m'embrasser me lève le cœur.

_Tu es de mauvaise foi._

Je retins un grognement, ne voulant pas passer pour une folle qui se parlait à elle-même. Ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs… mais pourquoi perdais-je mon temps à me parler toute seule ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de me concentrer sur la conversation. Alice m'expliquait rapidement la programmation des six prochaines semaines, spécifiant au bout d'interminables minutes que Rosalie me donnerait tous les détails demain matin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Edward me lança un regard amusé auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules.

Alice était Alice… on ne la changerait pas !

Elle continua à parler pendant que je me contentais d'écouter et d'intervenir à quelques moments. Elle me montra la liste détaillée de tous les numéros, les concepts, les costumes qu'ils avaient prévu…

Et je devais avouer qu'au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, alors que nous mangions un délicieux ragoût accompagné d'une coupe d'un des meilleurs vins, j'arrêtai de jouer un rôle. Je n'étais plus Bella qui faisait semblant d'être relativement enthousiaste pour ne pas avoir l'air plus immature que Cullen…

J'étais Bella qui était plus qu'enthousiasmée par ce spectacle qui serait grandiose, mais qui essayait tout de même de ne pas trop le montrer pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Alice et à Edward.

Pendant un moment, un très court moment, je pensai même que je devrais pardonner à mon amie et à mon ex petit ami. Que peut-être, je devrais faire un effort pour être plus facile à vivre, pour être plus aimable.

Ils avaient eu raison finalement : ce spectacle était vraiment une occasion en or. Il ne donnerait pas juste un nouveau souffle à ma carrière, il me permettrait surtout de faire ce que j'aimais vraiment : danser.

Mais cette idée folle disparut presque aussitôt qu'elle apparut parce qu'à ce moment-là, Edward se pencha vers moi pour lire par-dessus mon épaule et mon cœur s'accéléra malgré lui.

Ma colère se raviva et je serrai la mâchoire.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. J'étais trop près du but… et j'attendais ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

_**Oui, ils sont butés tous les deux, refusant de changer ! Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont à Las Vegas depuis 24 heures seulement… même s'il y a eu plusieurs chapitres, ça se passe sur un temps très court. Alors ils ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour devenir moins énervant ! lol ! Et puis moi, je les aime bien comme ça !:P Mais il y a quand même une amélioration non ? Non ? Ah bon ! lol ! **_

_**Ok, j'arrête mon délire et je me tais (désolée, c'est la fatigue qui me fait parler toute seule comme Bella) en vous demandant des reviews svp ! **_

_**À la semaine prochaine ! **_

_**Ps : pour celles qui lisent Appel à l'aide, le chapitre sera en ligne vendredi. Il est entre les mains de ma bêta. **_


	7. Chapter 7 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Petit chapitre qui arrive la journée prévue ! Ouf ! j'étais certaine d'être en retard cette fois parce que je suis en plein chamboulement professionnel en ce moment… donc ne paniquez pas si le chapitre n'est pas en temps et heures la semaine prochaine : il risque d'être en retard. **

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre : je croyais allée plus loin dans l'histoire, me rendre quelques jours après le début des répétitions et j'en suis encore à la première journée ! J'ai trop de choses à écrire ! lol ! Mais ça me laisse un peu une impression d'inachevée sur ce chapitre… j'espère que vous, vous l'aimerez. Les choses avancent encore un peu plus dans ce chapitre alors ça devrait vous plaire ! : ) **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 7 **

**48 jours avant le jour J**

Je n'étais pas vraiment en meilleure forme lorsque je me réveillai pour mon deuxième matin à Vegas, mais au moins cette fois-là, ce n'était pas des cris hystériques qui m'avaient tirés du sommeil, mais plutôt une main douce qui me caressait les cheveux.

La main de ma meilleure amie.

-Allez Bella, c'est l'heure de se lever, murmura-t-elle en me souriant.

-Je peux pas dormir encore un peu ? gémis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Juste quelques minutes de plus !

-Non, désolée. Alice est sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie en bas tant elle est stressée et elle exige qu'on soit tous dans la limousine à 7h45 tapant.

Je gémis de nouveau. 7h45 ? Mais qui se levait encore à cette heure ?

-D'accord, bougonnai-je en me redressant lentement dans mon lit.

Rose resta à côté de moi, m'évaluant d'un regard scrutateur.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je m'assurai seulement que tu avais encore tous tes morceaux, répondit-elle en souriant. Après une soirée seule en compagnie d'Edward et Alice… j'avais peur de vous retrouver tous les trois morts !

J'eus un claquement de langue agacé.

-Franchement Rose ! Je sais me montrer civilisée !

-Ah oui ?

Elle me poussa gentiment, rieuse, mais retrouva rapidement son air sérieux.

-Dis-moi : comment ça s'est passé réellement ? Est-ce que les choses vont… mieux ?

J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Pouvait-on dire que les choses allaient mieux ? Je n'en étais pas certaine.

-Ça s'est bien passé.

-Mais ? demanda Rose, lisant dans mes pensées.

-Mais je ne suis pas prête à passer par-dessus ce qu'ils ont fait. Voilà !

Rosalie poussa un soupir et son visage prit un air déçu. Je me sentis mal de la décevoir ainsi, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Elle aurait sûrement réagi de façon identique si elle se trouvait à ma place.

-Est-ce pour cela qu'un journaliste du Las Vegas News m'a laissé un message sur ma boîte vocale, disant que tu lui avais demandé par e-mail de me contacter pour prendre rendez-vous le plus tôt possible ? Je veux dire : tu ne ferais jamais une entrevue par toi-même, sans aucune raison…

Je souris, pensant à mon plan presque diabolique.

Alec avait refusé de m'aider, ce qui m'avait mis un peu en rogne, mais il s'était longuement expliqué et je lui avais accordé raison. Confirmer les rumeurs selon lesquelles nous étions fiancés ne pourrait que se retourner contre moi… après tout, il était gay. Et même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir officiellement du placard, il le ferait s'il trouvait un jour chaussure à son pied. Et là, c'est moi qui aurais l'air d'une idiote d'avoir clamé haut et fort que nous étions amoureux et fiancés !

Déjà que beaucoup se moquait de moi (Edward par exemple) seulement à cause de ces allégations selon laquelle nous étions ensemble, ayant deviné qu'Alec préférait les hommes… je n'allais pas leur donner plus de raisons de se foutre de ma gueule.

J'avais donc laissé tomber cette partie du plan… mais je n'avais pas abandonné mon idée. J'allais faire payer Edward. Lui qui tenait tant aux apparences : il allait être servi !

-Bella, je n'aime pas cet air ! Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? demanda Rosalie, désapprobatrice, me tirant de mes pensées de vengeance.

-Oh ! Rien de bien méchant ! Je vais seulement insinuer que…

À ce moment, on frappa trois coups à la porte et je me tus aussitôt. Personne ne devait connaître mon plan, mis à part Rose.

J'échangeais un regard avec ma meilleure amie, puis on cogna de nouveau.

-Alice, si tu viens me tirer du lit de force, ce n'est pas la peine ! J'allais me lever, mentis-je, certaine que la pile électrique venait pour me presser.

-C'est Edward, répondit la voix étouffé de celui-ci de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Entre, s'écria Rose.

Je lui jetai un regard furieux et elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, prenant une attitude revêche. Voilà ! Il venait de me ruiner ma matinée ! N'aurait-il pas pu attendre avant de venir me narguer ? Je n'avais pas envie de l'affronter, pas tout de suite.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward entra, une tasse à la main.

-Hey ! Bon matin vous deux ! dit-il avec le sourire en coin que je détestais.

-Ce n'est plus un bon matin, répliquai-je aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Rosalie se leva alors sans laisser à Edward le temps de répondre.

-Bon et bien… je vais vous laisser !

-Rose ! Non ! Tu peux rester ! dis-je alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Pitié ne me laisse pas seule avec lui !

-Je dois me préparer. À tout à l'heure.

Puis mon amie, qui était elle aussi devenue une traîtresse, sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Edward s'approcha lentement de moi et il me tendit la tasse qu'il avait à la main.

-Je viens t'offrir un gage de paix : une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouettée.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant à accepter ce « gage », mais Edward savait y faire : il avait choisi mon pêché mignon. Je ne pouvais résister à une tasse de chocolat.

Je m'en emparai donc et la portai aussitôt à mes lèvres, retenant le gémissement de plaisir que le goût me procura. C'était délicieux !

-Il va te falloir plus qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud pour gagner la paix, tu sais ? lançai-je à Edward, tentant de garder ma mauvaise humeur.

-Je sais, sourit-il. Mais c'est déjà un pas en avant non ?

Je grognai pour toute réponse, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de mon breuvage divin. Cette fois, je n'arrivai pas à retenir une exclamation de pur bonheur, ce qui sembla un peu trop amuser Edward.

-Mon cadeau te plait on dirait !

-Humpf ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? répétai-je, agacée.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en pointant le lit.

-NON ! m'écriai-je un peu trop fort.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'approche autant de moi… qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi sur un lit… Non. Il n'en était pas question !

Il leva les mains en l'air en riant.

-D'accord.

Puis il alla se poster contre le mur, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-J'ai été… impressionné par la façon dont nous sommes arrivés à gérer la soirée hier. J'ai trouvé les discussions que nous avons eu assez agréables et je pensais que nous pourrions garder cette nouvelle attitude pour… disons la prochaine année. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense que tu es cinglé si tu crois qu'on va y arriver ! m'exclamai-je en le fixant, sans croire à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il voulait faire la paix ? Il voulait vraiment faire la paix ?

-Si on fait des efforts…

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts, le coupai-je.

Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, éclatant d'un rire si naturel que j'eus envie de rire avec lui. Je me mordis la lèvre, tentant de retenir le sourire qui voulait apparaître sur mon visage.

-Tu es vraiment… dit Edward entre deux éclats, la personne la plus bûtée… que j'ai jamais rencontrée !

Voilà ! Comme d'habitude, quelques mots et je perdais toute envie d'être gentille avec lui.

-Ce doit être pour ça qu'on arrive pas à s'entendre tous les deux : tu l'es encore plus que moi !

Edward arrêta enfin de rire, puis poussa un soupir, sa main venant emmêler un peu plus sa tignasse.

-Et si on faisait un marché ? proposa-t-il. Tant qu'on est à la maison, tu fais ce que tu veux : tu boudes, tu me hurles dessus, tu me frappes même si ça peut te faire du bien…

Hum… l'idée était tentante oui… et ça me ferait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin envoyer ma main sur sa gueule d'ange…

-Mais lorsqu'on est au travail, on agit comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde. On devrait en être capable : on est acteur, non ?

-J'en serai capable si tu arrives à être un peu moins con ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Edward me fit un sourire désolé qui me semblait sincère.

-Je sais que je me comporte comme un salaud avec toi et crois-moi… j'essaie de m'améliorer, de faire attention, mais…

Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant moi, pris d'une soudaine frénésie.

-C'est une réaction épidermique ! Quand je te vois, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser, de te…

-QUOI ? criai-je, le faisant sursauter.

Il avait dit quoi ? Il avait envie de m'embrasser ?

Aussitôt, mon esprit se mit à divaguer. Je me vis me lever et aller le rejoindre pour me planter devant lui, le détaillant du regard. Edward grogna et sans plus attendre, il m'attrapa par la taille pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre étreinte n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre. Notre baiser était brusque et dur, laissant sortir cette passion qui crépitait entre nous depuis trop longtemps…

Heureusement, je réussis à repousser ces pensées idiotes et à me concentrer sur Edward qui s'était figé, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

-C'est ce que je veux savoir : qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Hum… c'est une réaction épidermique… c'est plus fort que moi : j'ai toujours envie de t'embarrasser, de te mettre en colère.

Embarrasser. Pas embrasser. Ouf.

_Tu veux rire ? N'essaie pas de faire comme si tu n'avais pas pris tes rêves pour la réalité !_

Ce ne sont pas des rêves… je ne veux pas qu'il ait envie de quoi que ce soit avec moi !

-Bella, écoute…

Edward, malgré mon interdiction, vint s'asseoir sur le lit, bien trop près de moi. Mon corps se tendit et mes mains devinrent moites.

Qu'il s'éloigne… qu'il s'éloigne je vous en prie…

-Je n'ai jamais cherché à te blesser ! continua-t-il, inconscient de mon trouble. Je m'amuse à tes dépens, mais ce n'est pas méchant… je veux dire : je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. Tu ne dois pas te sentir visée…

Je ne dis rien, me sentant dans l'impossibilité d'ouvrir la bouche sans faire une gaffe. Du genre, lui dire que je le pardonnais, que ce n'était pas grave, que j'étais vraiment une rabat-joie.

Je ne le pensais pas, mais la chaleur de son corps et son odeur enivrante me faisait un peu perdre la tête.

Déjà, je l'imaginais que me poussait doucement sur le matelas pour venir me surplomber. Son regard était noir de désir alors que sa main remontait lentement le long de mes jambes, caressant mes cuisses avant de venir s'arrêter sur mon ventre. Sa main glissa sous mon chandail et…

Et je repoussai cette scène idiote. Je gardai le silence, serrant les lèvres un peu plus fort.

Je n'avais plus peur de dire quelque chose que je regretterais. Non, c'était pire que cela : j'avais peur de me jeter sur lui !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Je le détestais bon Dieu ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de lui ! Et pourtant, je ne pouvais ignorer le feu qui se réveillait dans mon ventre.

Je _le _voulais.

-Bella, dis quelque chose, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Le feu s'enflamma un peu plus. Je fermai les yeux, le souffle court, tentant de retrouver mes esprits.

-Bella ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Edward soupira et il se leva à ce moment-là, s'éloignant suffisamment de moi pour que je puisse respirer à nouveau. Je prends une grande inspiration, retrouvant mes facultés mentales.

Je ne désirais pas Edward. Et bien, oui… mais pas vraiment. C'était seulement parce qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas touché. Et lui était là, me narguant avec sa beauté et son sex-appeal.

Je l'entendis marcher lentement vers la porte et quelque chose me poussa à le retenir.

-Tu es plutôt nul pour les excuses, tu le sais ça ? dis-je, un sourire venant étirer mes lèvres malgré moi.

Ok. Finalement, je n'avais pas encore retrouvé toutes mes facultés. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui souriais comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie d'excuser son attitude exécrable avec moi depuis notre arrivée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas furieuse contre lui pour m'avoir donner envie de lui, même l'espace d'un instant?

_Parce qu'il est irrésistible ? Ou parce que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être sous son charme ? _

-Ouais, je sais.

Edward eut un petit sourire qui disparut bien vite et il planta son regard dans le mien, la mine grave.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il alors d'une voix bien trop persuasive. Je vais essayer d'être un peu moins… con.

Je me détournai précipitamment en sentant le désir revenir. Non, je devais réfléchir correctement. Je le détestais ! Il m'énervait comme personne n'arrivait à le faire ! Et en plus, il m'avait brisé le cœur et je voulais me venger. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire la paix avec lui! Quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, j'étais bien décidée à mettre mon plan à exécution. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner !

D'un autre côté, il fallait un sacré courage pour s'excuser ainsi. Particulièrement devant moi. C'était comme s'il admettait que j'avais gagné la bataille, que j'avais eu le dessus sur lui et moi, j'en aurais été incapable à sa place. Je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour ça.

Je ne le laissais pas gagner si j'acceptais ses excuses… parce que c'était lui qui avait abdiqué.

Mais était-ce suffisant pour accepter son offre ?

-Ok. Si tu m'apportes une tasse de chocolat chaud au lit chaque matin et que tu réussis à être moins arrogant et prétentieux : alors j'essaierai d'être moins… bougonne.

Edward revint vers moi, la main tendue, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

-C'est un marché ?

-C'est un marché, confirmai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour la serrer.

Un courant électrique me traversa, alourdissant l'atmosphère dans la pièce, et je relâchai aussitôt les doigts d'Edward.

-Et maintenant, si tu voulais bien sortir… il faut que je me prépare avant qu'Alice ne vienne me traîner en pyjama jusqu'à la limousine !

Edward rit en secouant la tête.

-Tu as raison ! Et puis elle serait capable de nous faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement elle est sur les nerfs ce matin !

Il sortit enfin de la chambre et je me laissai retomber sur mes oreillers en soupirant. Il était enfin parti ! Et avec lui, mon désir avait disparu. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Je ne voulais pas avoir de telles pensées, de telles envies. Pas envers lui.

Puis cela me frappa de plein fouet : venais-je vraiment de faire la paix avec Edward ? Avais-je complètement perdu la raison ?

Et bien… il ne me restait plus qu'à voir ce que tout ça allait donner…

J'avais des sérieux doutes quand à la réussite de notre entente, mais heureusement, elle ne fut pas mise à l'épreuve tout de suite. Je dus me préparer en vitesse lorsqu'Alice entra en trombe dans ma chambre, me hurlant dessus parce que j'étais toujours en pyjama. Puis j'embarquai dans la limousine où je ne pus que remarquer l'absence d'Edward et de son garde du corps amérindien.

Jacob, corrigeai-je pour moi-même. Je devais essayr de m'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, cela me faisait penser que j'ignorais le nom de l'autre garde du corps, le géant qui était assis en face de moi.

Je me penchai vers Rosalie et chuchotai à son oreiller, le plus bas possible pour ne pas être entendu :

-Hey Rose ! C'est quoi le nom du colosse ?

-Le colosse ? répondit-elle sur le même ton. Emmet, tu veux dire ?

-Emmet, répétai-je en hochant la tête.

J'allais m'en souvenir maintenant. C'était la moindre des choses vu que j'allais vivre avec eux pour la prochaine année.

Et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'Edward m'en avait fait le commentaire la veille que je faisais cet effort ! Ça n'avait rien à voir !

-Tu veux qu'on regarde ton agenda pour les prochains jours ? me demanda alors Rose en sortant son agenda de sa sacoche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Alice m'en a fait le compte-rendu hier, mais tu sais comment elle est quand elle s'emballe : je n'en ai pas compris la moitié !

Rosalie pouffa en approuvant. Elle connaissait Alice depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi. Elle l'avait rencontré alors que nous travaillons ensemble à l'American Ballet, quand nous étions arrêtés dans une ville en même temps qu'Edward.

Lui et moi n'étions plus un couple, mais nous étions toujours amants. Nous avions donc passé la soirée ensemble, avec Rose et Alice qui avaient eu le coup de foudre l'une pour l'autre.

J'en avais été un peu jalouse, je dois l'avouer. Autant de l'une que de l'autre, mais elles ne m'avaient jamais mise de côté alors ça avait passé avec le temps.

Une passa soudain devant mon visage, me tirant de mes songes.

-Focusse Bella ! Et écoute-moi ! s'exclama Rose, agacée.

Elle mit alors son agenda entre nous, me montrant une image qui me fit penser à un horaire d'école.

-Tu vois ? Aujourd'hui, de 9h à 20h, cours de danse avec Laurent. C'est l'un des chorégraphes d'après ce que j'ai compris. Soirée libre. Demain, cours de danse avec Laurent de 8h à 20h. Soirée libre. Jeudi, essayage des costumes à 7h. Cours de danse avec Laurent de 8h à 18h. 19h, séance photo avec Edward pour les affiches publicitaires. Vendredi, cours de danse avec Laurent de 8h à 12h. De 13hà 17h, pratique à la salle. À 21h, soirée au Jet, le night club du Mirage.

-Quoi ? sursautai-je, surprise.

Puis je lançai un regard furieux à Alice qui me fit un sourire innocent.

-Alice, je ne crois pas que ça fasse partie de mes obligations d'aller en boîte…

J'aimais sortir et danser, mais vu l'horaire de fou que j'allais avoir au cours des prochaines semaines, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force d'aller en boîte. Surtout que je n'arrivais pas à avoir mes dix heures de sommeil par nuit, maudit soit Edward !

-Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua mon agent, tout sourire. C'est le directeur de l'hôtel qui nous a demandés de faire une apparition ce soir-là, pour attirer les clients !

Je poussai un grognement.

-Il ne réalise pas que nous avons plus important à faire que d'attirer les clients ?

-Et si je te promettais de te faire passer la meilleure soirée de toute ta vie ? me demanda soudain le garde du… pardon, Emmet, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Dis-non Bella, m'avertit aussitôt Alice. Tu ne dois jamais accepter l'un des plans d'Emmet : ils sont tous tordus.

Je souris.

-Non merci Emmet. Je vais me contenter de faire une apparition, sourire pour la galerie, puis de retourner me coucher !

Je reportai alors mon attention sur Rose qui me détailla la journée du samedi, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux autres, sauf que ce jour-là j'aurais cours avec une certaine Victoria.

Alors que j'écoutais ma meilleure amie d'une oreille, j'entendis Emmet dire de l'autre :

-Hey ! dit-il d'une façon qu'il voulait sûrement discrète, mais qui ne l'était pas. Elle connaît mon nom ! Elle ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole… elle ne m'avait même pas adressé un regard encore !

-Je sais. Il y a de l'amélioration.

-Je croyais qu'elle méprisait les gens de la basse cour, continua Emmet, sur le même ton.

Cette fois, je fronçai les sourcils : je n'étais pas comme ça! Si je ne lui avais jamais parlé, c'était parce que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion… pas parce que c'était un employé ! Je n'étais pas si superficielle !

Mais même à moi, cette excuse me parut bien faible.

_Étais-je_ si superficielle ?

-Belle ressemble beaucoup à Edward là-dessus : elle est dans son monde. C'est une solitaire et il faut faire tomber ses murs pour arriver à l'approcher.

Je leur jetai un coup d'œil en coin. Leurs têtes étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre; Emmet avait un air interrogateur, mais Alice souriait d'un air satisfait qui ne me plut pas.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour ça…

-Non. Pas toi, mais quelqu'un d'autre oui. Et tu sais de qui je parle !

Elle lui lança un regard de connivence, puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Quelqu'un qui faisait tomber mes murs ? Elle disjonctait complètement la pauvre !

Je reçus alors une claque derrière la tête.

-Ouch ! Rose ! m'écriai-je, outrée.

-Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, furieuse.

-Désolée, grondai-je entre mes dents. Je ne suis pas tout à fait réveillée ce matin !

-Je crois que nous reverrons l'horaire de la fin de semaine plus tard… lorsque tu cesseras d'écouter aux portes, marmonna mon amie entre ses dents.

Je me sentis rougir, mais ne dis rien.

Ainsi, elle savait que j'écoutais la conversation entre Alice et Emmet. Et eux ? En avaient-ils eu conscience ? Alice avait-elle parlé en sachant que je l'écoutais ? Avait-elle voulu me faire passer un message ?

Puis je repoussai ses questionnements.

Alice avait voulu me faire passer un message bien sûr et il était plutôt évident : elle croyait que je ressentais encore quelque chose pour Edward. Et que celui-ci avait une influence positive sur moi. Ce qui était totalement faux ! C'était tout le contraire : je le détestais toujours, bien que moi qu'avant, et j'avais l'impression que sa présence ne faisait que ressortir tous mes défauts.

Lui et moi n'avions définitivement rien à faire ensemble. Alice avait perdu la tête.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôtel où nous débarquions, escortés par Emmet et Jacob, qui nous avait rejoints, traversant la foule de fans pour entrer dans la paix relative du bâtiment. Je remarquai aussitôt Edward. Debout devant la porte de la salle, il était entouré d'une dizaine de filles qui se pressaient autour de lui comme des idiotes. Il discutait avec elles, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je serrai les dents, détournant mon regard de ce dégoûtant spectacle en pensant que décidemment, Alice était folle : il n'y avait rien et il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre Edward Cullen et moi.

Je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui… je ne _voulais_ plus rien ressentir pour lui.

J'eus alors une illumination. Je compris avant même qu'elle ait véritablement commencé que notre trêve était une très mauvaise idée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sympathiser avec lui. Je devais continuer à détester Edward.

C'était la seule façon pour moi de me protéger de mes propres faiblesses.

Et IL était ma faiblesse la plus destructrice. Il l'avait toujours été.

**Voilà ! Bella admet au moins une partie de ses sentiments et ils ont fait la « paix ». C,est quand même un bond en avant ! Prochain chapitre, la suite de cette première journée, peut-être du pv Edward. À bientôt ! **


	8. Chapter 8 pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du retard, mais comme je l'avais dit, j'étais en recherche d'emploi cette semaine (youpi, j'ai trouvé!) et en plus, j'ai eu une vraie semaine de *&*&?&*. Bref, pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre à temps pour la semaine dernière, ni même pour hier. Aujourd'hui je m'y suis remise et je vous livre le plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, uniquement du pv Edward. **

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : il y a encore les paroles d'une chanson. Comme la dernière fois, je les ai mis au milieu pour que celles qui le veulent les sautent et aussi, la chanson sera sur mon profil pour celles qui ne connaissaient pas. **

**CHAPITRE 8**

Debout sur la scène du Danny theatre au milieu d'une vingtaine de danseurs et de mes musiciens, je ne tenais pas en place. Pour peu, on aurait pu me prendre pour Alice. Enfin, si je mesurais au moins vingt centimètre de moins, ressemblait à un lutin et portait des talons hauts… oui, on aurait pu croire que j'étais elle.

Mais il fallait le dire, j'étais plutôt excité : enfin, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Aujourd'hui était notre première journée « officielle »de répétition. Sûrement la plus agréable et la plus facile de toute aussi puisque j'allais la passer avec mes musiciens, à répéter des chansons que j'avais fait des centaines de fois. Mais nous devions répéter encore, pour jouer à la perfection le soir de la première. Alice avait prévu pour moi deux journées et demi par semaine entièrement consacrée au chant et à la musique… le reste de mon temps, je le passerais avec les danseurs, pour apprendre les chorégraphies et la mise en scène. Et c'est là que les choses se corsaient.

Non pas que la danse me posait problème. Au contraire : j'étais plutôt bon. Même s'il fallait que je chante et danse en même temps, je savais que je pouvais y arriver sans problème. Je l'avais déjà fait dans d'autres spectacles auparavant.

Non, le problème c'était elle.

Bella.

Parce que Laurent nous avait montré quelques uns des numéros qu'il avait chorégraphié, lorsque nous l'avions engagé quelques semaines avant, et je savais déjà que j'allais devoir danser avec elle. J'allais devoir la prendre dans mes bras, mettre mes mains sur ses hanches, danser mon corps collé au sien… tout ça, sans perdre la tête.

Et je n'étais pas certain d'y arriver alors que je savais qu'il le fallait.

La veille, pendant notre longue conversation sur le spectacle, nous ne nous étions pas disputés. Pas une seule fois à partir du moment où Alice nous avait ramené à l'ordre. Cela m'avait fait réaliser quelque chose : j'agissais comme un idiot. L'ignorer n'était pas la bonne solution. De toute façon, j'avais essayé et j'en étais incapable.

Comme je lui avais dit : c'était une réaction épidermique. Je ne pouvais PAS ne pas réagir en sa présence. C'était plus fort que moi.

Essayer de faire comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance était ridicule et ne me faisait que d'avantage penser à elle. Quelque chose d'interdit devient toujours plus tentant… et c'était le cas pour Bella. Moins je voulais penser à elle et plus elle envahissait mon esprit.

Alors j'avais laissé tomber. La soirée passée avec elle, et avec Alice, m'avait fait réaliser que lorsque je ne luttais plus autant contre mes désirs, lorsque je me laissais simplement aller, lorsque j'étais seulement moi-même, les choses étaient plus simples. Tout coulait de source. Pour moi, mais aussi entre nous.

Pour moi : plus de casse-tête, plus de déni. Pour nous : plus de disputes, plus de jeu dangereux.

Je m'étais senti bien, à ma place. Après une longue nuit de réflexion, j'étais allé la retrouver ce matin pour essayer de faire la paix avec elle. Je voulais que cet état persiste; je voulais que notre entente dure un peu plus longtemps.

Puis, il fallait l'avouer, nos disputes n'étaient pas bonnes pour l'ambiance du groupe et maintenant que le véritable travail commençait, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre du temps.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de perdre du temps… pourquoi n'avions-nous toujours pas commencé ?

-Hey Alice! Tu es en retard sur ton horaire : il est 8 heures et 5 minutes ! criai-je à mon agent qui discutait avec Laurent.

Elle me fit un vague signe de la main qui pouvait signifier à peu près n'importe quoi et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Puisqu'elle était trop occupée pour faire son boulot, j'allais le faire à sa place !

-Ok ! criai-je en mettant mes mains en porte-voix devant mon visage. Tous les danseurs sur la scène maintenant pour l'audition… les intrus, assoyez-vous dans la salle et silence !

Les danseurs s'exécutèrent aussitôt et Alice se tourna vers moi pour me jeter un regard furieux qui voulait clairement dire : si tu refais un truc pareil, tu es mort mon homme ! Je lui souris en retour, puis me dirigeai tranquillement vers les escaliers pour aller m'asseoir lorsque je la remarquai. Bella était sur la scène, se tenant à côté de Rosalie, l'air crispé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là, et je me dirigeai vers elle.

-Heu Bella… tu viens t'asseoir ? lui demandai-je de mon ton le plus poli.

Elle me lança un regard agacé. Ouais, la paix commençait plutôt mal. Pourtant, je n'avais rien dit de déplacé !

- Je suis une danseuse, je te ferai remarquer ! répliqua-t-elle plutôt brusquement.

Je tentai quand même de lui sourire.

-Ah non ! Toi, tu es la vedette : tu n'as pas besoin d'audition. Alors tu viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Puis je lui fis signe de passer devant moi et elle s'exécuta sur un « bonne chance »à Rosalie. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle sans un regard pour moi.

Définitivement, les choses ne se passaient pas comme je l'espérais ! Que faisait-elle de notre entente de ce matin ? Avait-elle déjà renoncé ?

Je la suivis et sans prononcer un mot, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je l'entendis soupirer, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante, son attention portée sur la scène où Alice parlait aux danseurs.

-Ce n'est pas une audition : vous êtes tous engagés, vous le savez déjà ! Laurent et Victoria, nos deux merveilleux chorégraphes, veulent seulement voir ce que vous valez pour vous répartir dans les différents numéros équitablement. Dès que ce sera fait, vous aurez votre horaire de travail pour le reste de la semaine ! Et chaque vendredi après-midi, vous serez tous ici à midi pour une répétition générale. Si l'un de vous est incapable de suivre le rythme, je suis désolée de dire qu'il devra nous quitter. On vous aime tous, mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance! Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre ! Alors donnez-vous à fond, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ! Et merde tout le monde !

Les danseurs l'applaudirent et je les imitai en souriant. Alice m'impressionnait toujours : elle était bien plus qu'un agent. Elle était aussi une organisatrice de spectacle hors pair et une gestionnaire de personnel douée. Elle avait appris avec l'expérience, en même temps que moi et en deux ans, elle était devenue l'une des meilleures. Elle pouvait tout faire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un idiot ? me demanda Bella avec un regard provocateur.

Est-ce que je rêvais ou elle me cherchait vraiment ?

-Je pensais à Alice, avouai-je, tentant de garder mon calme.

Je savais que je ne devais pas répondre, je ne devais pas la provoquer à mon tour. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle me testait.

-Et à quel point je suis chanceux de l'avoir comme amie et comme agent.

-Humpf. Ouais, répliqua Bella dans un grognement désapprobateur.

Cette fois, je détournai complètement mon attention de ce qui se passait sur la scène pour me tourner vers elle.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Alice est un agent incroyable, mais comme amie…

Elle se renfrogna, prenant un air sombre qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Visiblement, elle était encore blessée par la trahison d'Alice… qui n'en était pas vraiment une finalement.

Et tout était de ma faute.

-Tu sais que… elle n'a jamais voulu te faire de la peine, murmurai-je en m'appuyant moi aussi au fond de mon siège, pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Elle t'aime vraiment.

-Elle m'a menti, elle m'a trahi et elle m'a manipulé ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'amour! s'écria-t-elle, un peu trop fort, mais heureusement la musique enterra ses paroles pour tout autre que moi. Puis je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi tout court !

Elle se leva de son siège, mais je la retins par le poignet.

-Bella…

-Ne pose pas les mains sur moi Cullen ! aboya-t-elle en se dégageant. Je te l'interdis !

Je bondis de mon siège à mon tour, n'arrivant plus à me contrôler.

-Je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix ? demandai-je avec moue narquoise. Serait-ce que ta parole ne vaut rien miss Swan ?

-Non ! J'ai seulement réalisé que je n'en avais pas envie !

-Comme ça ? demandai-je en levant les bras au ciel. Sans même nous laisser une chance ?

-Une chance ? Mais une chance de quoi ?

-Une chance pour nous deux, répondis-je avant d'avoir pu y penser.

Je vis les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent sous la surprise et je réalisai mon erreur.

-De… de devenir amis, ajoutai-je en bégayant. Comme avant.

Je baissai le regard au sol, ne voulant pas penser à ce que je venais de dire… et à ce que cela signifiait. Devenir amis. Voilà. C'est ce que j'avais voulu dire…

Nous restâmes silencieux un long instant.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas, murmura finalement Bella. On ne réussit même pas à ne pas se crier dessus plus de quelques minutes.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, puis relevai la tête pour croiser son regard.

-C'est parce que tu ne le veux pas, dis-je à voix basse. Tu ne veux pas que ça marche !

-Je ne veux pas être ton amie, trancha-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Puis elle s'enroula dans ses bras et poussa un long soupir.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… maintenir la paix, mais… en s'ignorant seulement ? Pas besoin de faire copain-copain et tout ça…

-Non. Désolé. J'en suis incapable.

Bella se laissa retomber dans son siège, levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle capitulait… pour l'instant du moins.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? demanda-t-elle dans un gémissement si bas que je me demandai si elle voulait vraiment que je l'entende.

Je repris moi aussi ma place, à ses côtés.

-Rien, répondis-je sans la regarder. Laisse tomber, ne lutte plus et sois toi-même. C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire moi.

Bella hocha lentement la tête, puis elle se redressa, toujours silencieuse. Je reportai alors mon attention sur la scène, où les danseurs pratiquaient une chorégraphie sur ma voix, sur la chanson _If everyone cared. (de Nickleback)_

Au bout d'un moment, Bella dit à voix basse :

-J'adore cette chanson. C'est la première fois que je l'entends.

-Merci. C'est l'un de mes derniers singles. Il commence tout juste à jouer à la radio.

Je me tus, écoutant les paroles de la chanson qui venait de reprendre depuis le début.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky (De sous les arbres, nous regardons le ciel )

Confusing stars for satellites(confondant étoiles et satellites)  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine (je n'ai jamais rêvé que tu serais mienne)  
But here we are, we're here tonight (mais nous sommes là, nous sommes là cette nuit)

Singing Amen, I'm alive (Chantant Amen, je suis en vie)  
Singing Amen, I'm alive

[CHORUS]  
If everyone cared and nobody cried(si tout le monde s'en souciait et personne ne pleurait)  
If everyone loved and nobody lied (si tout le monde aimait et personne ne mentait)  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride (si tout le monde partageait et ravalait sa fierté)  
We'd see the day when nobody died (nous verrions le jour où personne ne mourrait)

And I'm singing  
Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive

-J'aime les paroles, reprit alors Bella, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Je me demande comment tu fais pour en écrire d'aussi belles…

-Pour un con comme moi tu veux dire ? répliquai-je en riant.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un véritable sourire illuminant tout son visage.

-Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire !

Je secouai la tête en pouffant.

-En fait, cette chanson, je l'ai un peu écrite pour moi. Quand j'ai découvert que… que le frère de Leah était malade. Ça a changé ma façon de voir les choses je crois.

C'est aussi là que j'avais décidé de réparer les bêtises et les erreurs que j'avais fait au cours de ma vie. Et ce que j'avais fait à Bella en faisait partie.

-Le frère de Leah ? demanda-t-elle, avec un air interrogateur.

Je jouai avec mes mains, mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas parler de ça. Ça me rendait trop… émotif.

-Tu as dû remarquer qu'il y a une fille parmi mes musiciens ?

-Ouais, à la batterie.

J'hochai la tête.

-C'est Leah. Je l'ai connu lorsque j'étais jeune, avant de devenir acteur, à Chicago. Elle était ma voisine. Je l'ai revu l'an dernier lorsque je suis retourné voir Carlisle et… j'ai appris qu'elle jouait de la musique. Elle a auditionné pour faire parti de mon show, a réussi haut la main, puis nous sommes partis en tournée.

Je sentis Bella se tendre à côté de moi sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je pris une grande inspiration pour garder le contrôle de mes émotions, mais c'est d'une voix tout de même tremblante que je lâchai :

-Quelques mois plus tard, elle apprenait que son frère est atteint de leucémie. Il… il a 16 ans, tu te rends compte Bella ? 16 ans, il est malade et pourtant… pourtant, ce gosse profite de la vie comme personne d'autre ! Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il est heureux et il remonte même le moral à tout le monde ! Il est vraiment incroyable !

Je souris pour moi-même en pensant à Seth. Il était incroyable et il était devenu… mon idole. C'était pour lui que je faisais ce spectacle, dans l'espoir que cet argent aiderait à trouver un traitement plus efficace contre son cancer. Je savais que c'était complètement utopique, mais j'avais envie d'y croire. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose.

La main de Bella vint alors frôler la mienne. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que mon cœur parte au quart de tour.

And in the air the fireflies (et dans les airs, les libellules)  
Our only light in paradise (notre seule lumière du paradis)  
We'll show the world they were wrong(nous montrerons au monde qu'ils avaient tort)  
And teach them all to sing along (et nous leurs montrerons tout pour chanter longtemps)

Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive

L'instant était parfait. Chargée d'émotions, mais en même temps paisible. J'avais l'impression que l'air crépitait entre Bella et moi, que je pouvais _sentir _le lien qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre… mais pour une fois, cela ne me fit pas peur. Je me sentais trop bien pour avoir peur.

[CHORUS (X2)]

And as we lie beneath the stars (et nous sommes couchés sous les étoiles)  
We realize how small we are (nous réalisons combien nous sommes petits)  
If they could love like you and me (s'il pouvait aimer comme toi et moi)  
Imagine what the world could be(imagine ce que le monde pourrait être)

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup on dirait, chuchota soudain Bella d'une voix rauque qui me fit tourner la tête vers elle.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, son visage figé dans une expression d'angoisse.

-Seth ? Oui, il est…

-Non, me coupa-t-elle plutôt brusquement. Leah.

Je l'observai un long moment alors qu'elle s'obstinait à fixer les danseurs sur la scène, m'ignorant de façon tout à fait délibérer. Et je compris.

Je pinçai les lèvres, arrivant à retenir un éclat de rire avant qu'il ne gâche tout… mais je n'arrivai pas à arrêter les mots avant qu'il franchisse ma bouche.

-Ma parole : tu es jalouse !

J'étais conscient que cela me rendait un peu trop heureux… mais ce qui était de la joie, de l'euphorie presque, Bella le prit pour de la satisfaction. Elle me fusilla du regard avant de se lever debout, les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps.

-Pas du tout ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse de qui que ce soit ! Tu m'insupportes !

Je secouai la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Trop tard maintenant : elle s'était trahie. Elle était jalouse parce qu'elle croyait que j'avais des sentiments pour Leah…

-Tst, tst. Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, _Isabella_.

-Je ne mens pas ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré fini et je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux faire de ta queue !

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

-Mais c'est que tu deviens vulgaire ! répliquai-je en me levant pour m'approcher d'elle.

Tout son corps se tendit lorsque je déposai un doigt sur son cœur.

-Est-ce parce que j'ai touché un point sensible ?

Son regard s'ancra au mien et une alarme sonna dans mon esprit. Je jouais avec le feu là, mais j'étais incapable de m'éloigner.

-Pas du tout, murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Mon doigt remonta lentement sur son cou pour aller tracer le contour de son visage.

-Tu es attiré par moi, affirmai-je avec assurance.

-Non.

Bella secoua la tête, incapable de bouger d'avantage, incapable de me repousser. Mon doigt s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement. Cela me prit toute ma volonté pour ne pas me pencher et l'embrasser.

Non Cullen. Contrôle-toi ! Retiens tes ardeurs ! Tu as dit que tu voulais être son ami ! Seulement son ami…

-Et pire encore : tu m'apprécies. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu m'aimes bien.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je souris, croyant avoir gagné cette manche, mais à ce moment-là quelque chose, une main, attrapa durement mon entre-jambe. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet surpris alors que le visage de Bella devenait menaçant.

-Si tu reposes une fois la main sur moi Cullen, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus baiser pendant des semaines tant tu souffriras.

Puis elle me lâcha soudainement et elle s'éloigna de moi à grands pas, retournant vers le devant de la salle.

Je frottai mon entre-jambe légèrement douloureux, puis je secouai la tête en riant. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable et je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Peut-être même un peu trop…

Mais je m'en fichais, parce qu'à cet instant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais enfin l'impression que ça pouvait marcher : Bella et moi pouvions retrouver ce que notre relation avait déjà été; nous pouvions nous entendre.

Oh ! Pas comme Alice et moi… notre relation ne serait jamais un long fleuve tranquille. C'était tout simplement impossible entre nous. Mais finalement, je préférais ça comme ça.

-Hey ! Isabella ! criais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, fulminante. Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça : je ne dirai ton secret à personne ! Et je vais même te confier le mien…

Puis je chuchotai, espérant qu'elle arrive à lire sur mes lèvres :

-Je t'aime bien aussi.

Elle prit un air surpris, puis méfiant et finalement, je la vis retenir un sourire. Elle se détourna aussitôt, mais j'avais eu ce que je voulais. J'avais fait le premier, puis le second pas vers elle. C'était à son tour maintenant de venir vers moi.

Souriant, je retournai moi aussi vers le devant de la scène où l'audition se terminait enfin.

-C'est parfait tout le monde ! 10 minutes de pause, le temps que Laurent et moi discutions de tout ça et je vous donne votre horaire de la semaine ! criait Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

Les danseurs se dispersèrent alors que je rejoignais Bella au moment où elle s'arrêtait devant Alice et notre chorégraphe.

-Ah ! Bella ! dit Alice en se tournant vers nous, ravie. Je voulais justement te présenter Laurent. Laurent, voici ta danseuse vedette…

-Isabella Swan, dit celui-ci en attrapant la main de Bella pour y déposer un baiser. C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer une danseuse aussi belle et talentueuse que vous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme plan drague, il y avait plus subtile tout de même ! Puis je souris, persuadé que Bella allait le rembarrer… mais celle-ci rougit avant de lui sourire timidement.

-Merci. Je suis ravie de pouvoir travailler avec vous, dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux que je ne l'avais pas entendu utiliser depuis le talk-show où elle avait clairement joué la comédie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, puis croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, mécontent. Moi je devais travailler pendant des jours pour avoir un semblant de conversation polie avec elle et il suffisait que Laurent arrive avec ses faux compliments pour qu'elle se déride enfin ?

D'accord, c'était en partie de ma faute… mais elle aurait pu faire un effort avec moi aussi, non ?

-Fais attention avec elle Laurent : elle mord quand quelque chose ne va pas ! dis-je dans l'espoir de les séparer.

-Oh ! Mais je peux me montrer charmante quand je le veux, répliqua Bella.

Elle me jeta un regard satisfait avant de ramener toute son attention sur Laurent et de dire :

-Et je suis certaine que Laurent et moi allons nous entendre à merveille ! J'ai l'impression que le courant va passer entre nous…

Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux et je grinçai des dents.

Elle était en train de flirter avec lui où je ne m'y connaissais pas ! Je réalisai alors que cela m'agaçait un peu trop… bon sang ! J'étais jaloux ! Je ne voulais pas que Bella sorte avec lui, je ne voulais même pas qu'elle réponde à son flirt ! Je voulais qu'elle ne regarde que moi…

Oui, sauf qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Je n'avais aucun droit sur elle. Ma réaction étant digne d'un homme des cavernes, je ravalai mes sentiments et plaquai un sourire sur mon visage.

-Je suis persuadé qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les trois ! dis-je avec tout l'enthousiasme dont j'étais capable. On le saura dès demain ! Alice ?

Je posai mon regard sur mon amie qui elle me fixait avec un petit air suffisant. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, sachant très bien qu'elle avait deviné ce que je ressentais. À croire qu'elle avait des dons de devin !

-Oui Edward ?

-Je peux commencer à répéter avec les gars pendant que vous réglez les détails pour les chorés?

Il fallait que je parte, que je m'éloigne de Bella et Laurent avant de faire une bêtise qui révélerait ma faiblesse devant eux. Il était hors de question que Bella devine elle aussi que j'étais jaloux.

-Bien sûr ! Vas-y !

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, mais au moment où je voulais m'éloigner, Bella demanda :

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce tu voulais dire par : « on va bien s'amuser tous les trois ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'elle avait le teint pâle et l'air malade. Je fronçai les sourcils, perdu.

-Heu… exactement ce que j'ai dit : on va s'amuser demain au cours de danse !

-Et pourquoi viendrais-tu au cours de danse ? répliqua-t-elle, visiblement mécontente. Tu es chanteur à ce que je sache !

-Avec qui croyais-tu que tu allais danser Bella ? Mickeal Jackson ?

-Non ! Avec un danseur… pas avec toi ! Tu devais chanter et moi je dansais !

Elle tapa du pied sur le sol et je pouffai.

-Je suis un gars doué, tu sais ? dis-je en touchant son nez du bout de mon doigt. Je peux faire les deux en même temps. Génial, hein ?

-Ah oui : vraiment GÉ-NIAL, répliqua Bella avec sarcasme.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire puis je me tournai vers les sièges de la première rangée où étaient assis mes musiciens et je leur fis un signe de tête vers la scène.

À côté de moi, la colère de Bella s'était reportée sur Alice.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as rien dit hier ? J'aurais aimé savoir que je dansais avec LUI !

-J'ai oublié, c'est tout. Pour moi, c'était logique et évident ! Je n'ai pas voulu te le cacher !

-Mais… il ne jouera pas du piano ? Vous avez dit qu'il jouerai du piano !

-Oui, pendant quelques chansons, il jouera du piano. Celle que je t'ai dit hier. Les autres, il chantera et dansera en même temps…

Je n'attendis pas d'en entendre d'avantage et je suivis les gars sur la scène, sans cesser de sourire.

Bella craignait de danser avec moi. Je n'étais pas le seul qui avait peur de perdre la tête on dirait bien...

Je venais à peine de m'installer devant mon micro que Quil me demanda avec une curiosité avide :

-Alors c'est vrai ce que les rumeurs disent ? Toi et Bella Swan êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

Quil était mon bassiste et c'était aussi un ami de Leah. C'était elle qui me l'avait présenté lorsque j'avais renvoyé son prédécesseur, James, parce qu'il harcelait toutes les filles qui travaillaient de près ou de loin avec nous.

J'avais donc rencontré Quil et je l'avais tout de suite engagé.

-Il te demande ça parce qu'il aimerait bien tenter le coup avec elle ! s'exclama Ben en riant. Tu savais qu'il a des photos d'elle à côté de son lit ?

Ben était mon guitariste et le membre le plus ancien de mon équipe. Il m'accompagnait depuis mes débuts et nous nous entendions vraiment bien.

-Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être ensemble elle et moi les gars ? demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, répondit Leah avec un sourire. Mais vous avez l'air de deux personnes qui vont bientôt se sauter dessus et déchirer tous leurs vêtements avant d'avoir la baise de leur vie !

-Ridicule, marmonnai-je en sachant très bien que je mentais.

Leah exagérait un peu, mais elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? insista Quil, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement.

-Elle est tout à toi si tu veux, grognai-je à contre-cœur. Et maintenant : au boulot !

Nous nous mîmes au travail et la journée se déroula à une vitesse folle, rencontrant problème sur problème. Le son était mauvais, on entendait pas assez mon piano, une guitare était mal accordée, une lumière a failli me tomber sur la tête… Bref, tout allait mal et à 22 heures, nous étions toujours dans la salle en train de répéter.

J'en avais plus qu'assez et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

-Une dernière fois, lança Alice alors que nous finissions à peine de jouer la chanson _Grenade. _Je pris mes cheveux entre mes mains, désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore ? grognai-je.

Mon amie me lança un regard désolé.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… on entend d'avantage la basse que la guitare…

Je poussai un gémissement et laissa tomber ma tête contre le clavier de mon piano.

-On pourrait pas reprendre demain matin Alice ? proposa Leah et je faillis me lever pour aller l'embrasser. Je crois que plus rien de bon ne sortira ce soir !

-Je ne sais pas… j'aurais vraiment aimé que…

-Allez ! Sois gentille : on est tous crevé ! la coupa Leah. On a besoin de se reposer un peu !

Alice se retourna pour consulter Demetri du regard, puis elle revint vers nous et hocha la tête.

-D'accord.

Je ne me fis pas prier : je saluai rapidement Quil, Leah et Ben, puis Demetri et Heidi qui me fit un sourire aguichant, mais j'avais trop hâte de ficher le camp de là pour prendre le temps de draguer…

Si elle était intéressée, j'aurais bien le temps de flirter ou plus avec elle !

Je me précipitai presque aux pas de course vers la sortie, Jacob me suivant derrière. En quelques minutes, nous étions de retour à la villa et je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je franchis enfin la porte.

Et dire que ce n'était que la première journée !

Rosalie vint aussitôt à notre rencontre, sortant du salon pour nous rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fana bien vite et j'étais certain de savoir pourquoi.

-Les autres ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle pas très subtilement.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

-Emmet et Alice vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Grosse journée ?

-Interminable, grogna Jake derrière mon dos.

-Dis celui qui est resté assis toute la journée, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dis celui qui t'a écouté chanter toute la journée : et ça, crois-moi, c'est pénible mec !

-Hey !

Je le poussai rudement contre le mur et il répliqua aussitôt en me poussant plus fort. J'essayai de l'attraper par le cou, mais il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et il réussit à me faire tomber sur le sol.

Heureusement, j'étais plus vif que lui et je me relevai avant qu'il ait pu me plaquer.

-Match nul, lançai-je en souriant.

-Pffff… poule mouillée ! Tu arrêtes maintenant parce que tu sais que sinon, tu vas perdre !

Je repoussai sa remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main, puis suivi Rosalie au salon où Bella se trouvait déjà.

-Oh ! Tu es encore en vie ! lança-t-elle en prenant une moue faussement déçue. Je croyais que Jacob était en train de te tuer !

Je lui souris, amusé. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression que sa pique était une blague et qu'elle jouait avec moi.

-Ah non : désolé. Tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelques temps !

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y survivre, répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air dramatique.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Probablement. Tu arrives bien à supporter Alice pendant ses règles, non ? Rien ne peut être pire que ça !

Bella éclata de rire et je l'imitai sous les regards perplexes de Rosalie et Jacob.

-Ok. Je crois que j'en ai manqué une ! dit Jake en se grattant la nuque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : moi aussi. Alors… vous avez fait la paix ?

Bella arrêta de rire et son regard s'ancra au mien.

-Hum… ouais. Quelque chose dans le genre.

Je souris. Oui : la paix… ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me le cacher : j'espérais que ce soit un peu plus que cela.

Peut-être même beaucoup, beaucoup plus…

**Les choses avancent… pas aussi vite que je le voudrais mais c'est parce que j'ai trop à écrire et que les journées (dans la fic) ne passe pas vite ! lol ! Ils ne peuvent quand même pas se remettre ensemble en une journée. Déjà, je trouve qu'ils ont pas mal évolué en quelques jours… mais si ça continue comme ça, je vais me retrouver avec une fic de 70 chapitres ! :P **

**Sinon, je voulais dire à celles qui lisent Peu importe où tu iras que je bosse sur le prochain chapitre. J'ai le 1/3 écrit… j'espère trouver du temps pour le terminer avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ! **

**À mercredi pour la suite de cette fic et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas svp !:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On revient à la publication normale d'un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi. J'espère pouvoir garder le rythme encore un bout de temps ! En fait, je suis tellement inspiré en ce moment qu'en moins d'une semaine (depuis vendredi) j'ai écrit trois chapitres pour cette fic ! lol! Moi-même je n'en reviens pas ! : ) **

**Celui-ci commence par un tout petit pv Edward, suivi par un long pv de Bella. C'est la première répétition de danse de Bella et Edward et ça n'a pas été facile à écrire ! Les faire répéter tout en faisant en sorte que ce soit intéressant et qu'il n'y ait pas plein de détail technique… ouf ! J'en ai sué un coup ! lol ! Mais j'ai réussi et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite… je crois que vous allez être surprise par Bella à la fin mais je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Sinon, la chanson sur laquelle ils dansent est **_**Cross my heart**_** de Marianastrench, un groupe que j'aime beaucoup. Je vais mettre le lien pour l'écouter sur mon profil, comme d'habitude ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'y répondre, j'essaie de me rattraper cette fois, et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 9 **

**47 jours avant le jour J **

J'étais le premier debout le lendemain matin, en pleine forme et de bonne humeur pour tout reprendre à zéro. La journée désastreuse de la veille était tombée dans l'oubli et j'étais prêt à repartir du bon pied.

Tout serait parfait aujourd'hui, je le sentais.

-Et bien, et bien ! dit une voix derrière mon dos.

Je suspendis mon geste un instant, surpris.

-Edward Cullen qui sifflote le matin… en préparant…

Emmet regarda par-dessus mon épaule.

-Deux chocolats chauds ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Puis il éclata de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est pour elle ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je lui ai promis : c'est une des conditions de notre trêve, expliquai-je

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule alors qu'il me souriait d'un air entendu.

-Mon vieux, tu es plus atteint que je ne le croyais !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'étais pas « atteint » comme il le disait ! Pas du tout ! Je remplissais seulement ma part du contrat et je faisais des efforts pour me rapprocher de Bella… juste pour le bien du spectacle, bien sûr !

Bon, et parce que je l'aimais bien aussi, mais ça, Emmet n'avait pas à le savoir.

J'eus envie de répliquer, mais je décidai plutôt de jouer les idiots.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en prenant une des tasses pour me diriger vers les escaliers.

J'aurais dû savoir que je ne me débarrasserais pas aussi facilement de lui.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas le mec le plus brillant, mais je ne suis pas si nul quand même ! Et même un aveugle verrait toute cette tension qu'il y a entre vous ! lança-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

Je poussai un soupir, agacé, et décidai d'utiliser ma meilleure arme.

-Et si on parlait de la tension qu'il y a entre toi et la belle Rosalie ?

Les oreilles d'Emmet prirent une vive teinte rouge et je sus que j'avais visé dans le mile.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Elle te plaît… alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? demandai-je avant de m'engager dans les escaliers, laissant un Emmet figé au rez-de-chaussée. Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être timide ou subtile avec les filles !

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de Bella et tapai un petit coup. Comme personne ne répondit, je pris la chance de l'ouvrir doucement et jetai un œil à l'intérieur.

Bella était dans son lit, endormie et entortillée dans les couvertures. La moitié de son corps était découvert et son chandail avait remonté dans son sommeil, me laissant voir son ventre plat. Je déglutis difficilement, me rappelant comment sa peau était douce à cet endroit.

Était-ce encore le cas ?

Je secouai la tête, pour m'enlever ces idées de l'esprit, puis j'entrai dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas la réveiller.

J'allais simplement laisser le chocolat sur sa table de nuit et elle le verrait en se réveillant un peu plus tard. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'approcher d'elle dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. C'était trop dangereux.

Mais au moment où je me retournais pour quitter la pièce, je l'entendis s'agiter dans son sommeil.

-No… non ! Non ! marmonna-t-elle d'une voix chargée de chagrin. Ne pars pas ! Ne pars…

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et je revins aussitôt vers elle. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, déposant une main que je voulais apaisante sur son front.

-Chut Bella… tout va bien, murmurai-je en caressant ses cheveux. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Elle bougea encore, se retrouvant face à moi, et je vis que son visage était maculé de larmes. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision.

-… n'me laisse pas, dit-elle, un peu plus distinctement, avec toujours cette note de désespoir dans sa voix.

Je me demandai à quoi elle rêvait. Qui avait-elle perdu ?

-Ça va Bella. Réveille-toi ma belle, c'est fini.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis elle posa son regard endormi sur moi.

-Edward ! s'écria-t-elle.

À ma grande surprise, elle s'agrippa à mon chandail à deux mains, puis elle se releva pour se serrer contre moi, en sanglotant.

Je restai un instant figé, ne sachant comment réagir, puis n'y tenant plus je passai mes bras autour de sa taille la rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Je caressai son dos par-dessus son chandail et déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux dont j'humai l'odeur. Je souris, reconnaissant l'odeur familière de fraise.

Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu alors que je continuais à flatter doucement son dos. Je profitais de cet instant, sachant que bientôt, elle romprait notre étreinte.

Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Dès qu'elle retrouva son calme, elle se recula d'un bond, comme si j'empestais ou autre chose du genre.

-Ça va mieux ? demandai-je, inquiet.

-Hum… oui. Je… je suis désolée pour ça…

Elle évitait mon regard et son visage était devenu rouge. J'attrapai doucement son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder en face.

-Ce n'est pas grave : il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras… on devrait y survivre tous les deux !

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide qui me serra le cœur, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle, revêche, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire : la vraie Bella était de retour ! Ça voulait dire qu'elle se sentait mieux.

-Je suis venu pour me rincer l'œil.

-Humpf ! Je n'en serais pas surprise ! répliqua-t-elle et j'éclatai de rire.

Mais… ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, mais disons que j'avais profité de la vue lorsque j'étais entré dans la chambre.

-En fait, je suis venu pour remplir ma part du contrat, annonçai-je en prenant la tasse de chocolat chaud dans mes mains.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle me l'arracha presque.

-Mon chocolat !

Elle le porta à ses lèvres et gémis lorsque le goût sucré envahi sa bouche. Mon regard se porta inévitablement sur ses lèvres. Je devais avouer que ce son si sensuel m'avait donné faim… mais je devais arriver à me contrôler.

-Hum… je ne croyais pas que tu le ferais vraiment, dit Bella et je relevai précipitamment la tête pour la regarder en face.

J'haussai les épaules.

-On a fait un marché, non ? Et puis, comme j'ai rempli ma part, tu vas devoir te montrer gentille avec moi TOUTE la journée !

-Mon Dieu ! s'écria Bella en portant une main à son front. Mais comment vais-je faire ?

Je souris.

-N'as-tu pas dit hier que tu pouvais te montrer charmante quand tu le voulais ?

Elle prit un air concentré, faisant mine de fléchir.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, conclut-elle. Sinon, je vais devoir te rendre cette tasse… et ça, c'est hors de question !

Je pouffai, puis levai la main pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombaient dans son visage, mais je me retins juste à temps. Je plaquai mon bras derrière mon dos et je bondis du lit. Bella me fixa, surprise par mon geste brusque.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant : j'ai une tasse de chocolat qui m'attend aussi en bas.

Je lui dis aurevoir, peut-être un peu trop brutalement, puis je sortis aussi rapidement que je le pouvais sans être impoli. Je me laissai aller contre le mur pour souffler un bon coup et reprendre mes esprits.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce genre de geste avec Bella. Je ne pouvais devenir affectueux avec elle… parce qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas et que ça gâcherait tout, mais aussi et surtout… parce que c'était trop dangereux.

Être son ami sans dépasser la limite. C'était l'objectif que je m'étais donné et je devais y arriver. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout que j'allais passer l'après-midi à danser avec elle.

Comment allais-je m'y prendre ?

**Pv Bella **

-On reprend ! entendis-je crier et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

Non ! Pas déjà ! C'était trop tôt : mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus et j'étais encore à bout de souffle. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé avec autant d'intensité qu'après seulement une journée et demi de boulot, je n'en pouvais plus !

Mais je savais que nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter : nous devions apprendre 16 chorégraphies en 41 jours (les danseurs ayant tous les dimanches de congé). C'était complètement dément !

-Allez tout le monde ! insista Laurent, le chorégraphe. Hop, hop, hop ! Notre vedette sera bientôt là et nous devons être au point quand il viendra travailler avec nous !

Je gémis de nouveau. La vedette, c'était Edward bien sûr. Il allait venir nous rejoindre d'un moment à l'autre pour mettre ma patience et ma volonté à l'épreuve.

Nous avions conclu une trêve la veille et jusqu'ici, tout se passait plutôt bien…

J'avais décidé que j'en étais capable. Je pouvais le faire : je pouvais arriver à m'entendre avec Edward. Et finalement, ce n'était pas aussi difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. En vérité, le plus ardu était de ne pas tomber sous son charme, même si c'était difficile pour moi de l'admettre. Je le détestais encore, mais… il y avait aussi autre chose. Une attirance, une fascination que je ne pouvais plus nier. Je n'arrivais plus à me mentir à moi-même. Et pour ne rien aider, Edward se montrait plus que charmant avec moi.

Ou alors, c'était la vision que j'avais de lui qui avait changé…

Mais je n'étais pas folle : je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui succomber.

Sur aucun plan.

Il m'avait trop fait souffrir par le passé et je savais qu'il le ferait à nouveau si je baissais ma garde. Alors je me retrouvais à jongler avec mes sentiments : je devais laisser une petite ouverture, assez pour que nous devenions… non pas des amis, mais disons que nous soyons plus proches. Mais je ne devais pas le laisser trop approcher, je devais rester méfiante pour me protéger.

Tout ça n'avait rien de simple, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal. Enfin, si l'on exceptait ce moment où je m'étais jetée dans ses bras ce matin… mais ça ne comptait pas ! Je venais de me réveiller et j'étais encore dans les brumes de mon cauchemar. Cauchemar auquel je me refusais de repenser d'ailleurs. C'était trop troublant.

Enfin, le plus important était que j'arrivais à m'en sortir. Pour l'instant… parce que je savais que les choses seraient encore plus compliquées pour moi lorsqu'Edward nous rejoindrait.

-Allez debout paresseuse ! dit Rosalie, me tirant brutalement des mes pensées.

-Aide-moi Rose… je n'ai plus de force !

Je lui tendis la main qu'elle attrapa et m'aida à me relever.

Et la torture recommença. Une torture agréable tout de même… mais une torture.

Nous montions le numéro pour la chanson Cross my heart et le concept était plutôt sympa. La mélodie avait été accélérée pour rendre le rythme plus emballant et nous dansions un mélange de rock'n roll et de jive. C'était très rythmé et assez épuisant, je dois l'avouer.

Le concept du numéro était le suivant : sur une musique d'intro qui me faisait un peu penser à la bo du film Grease, Edward allait débarquer sur sa moto, en nouveau Jonh Travolta. À son arrivée, toutes les filles se précipiteraient sur lui comme des groupies, lui demanderaient des autographes et lui paraderait un peu, fier comme un paon ( ce qui lui ressemble bien, non ?). Moi, je serais assise sur un banc de rue, dans le coin opposée de la scène, lisant un livre, et totalement insensible à son arrivée (ce qui me ressemble assez, non? Hum, hum. Oui, passons.). Et c'est là que la chanson commencerait, au moment où Edward me voyait et qu'il décidait de me séduire à nouveau (heureusement que ÇA, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !).

Ouais, le concept était bien. La musique super, la chorégraphie géniale et j'étais persuadée que les costumes seraient parfaits !

Le seul problème de ce numéro, c'était mon partenaire.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je devrais danser avec Edward. Dans ma naïveté, je pensais qu'il allait se contenter de chanter et que moi, je danserais avec le reste de la troupe. Nous serions chacun de notre côté, sans aucun besoin de contact.

Imaginer le moment où sa main remplacerait celle de Laurent dans la mienne me remplissait d'appréhension.

Heureusement, je n'aurais qu'à danser avec lui à deux reprises, assez courtes, pendant la chanson. Le reste du temps, je suivais la chorégraphie du groupe ou dansait avec un autre partenaire.

Ce n'était que deux petits moments pénibles à passer… je pouvais y arriver ! Du moins, je l'espérais.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à ce moment, laissant place à Edward et je me dis que j'allais être rapidement fixée.

-Hey tout le monde ! Voilà notre superstar ! s'écria Laurent en arrêtant la musique.

Il s'avança vers Edward et lui serra la main comme un vieux pote.

Bientôt, tout le monde excepté Rosalie et moi, fut sur Edward exactement comme la veille à notre arrivée à la salle. Les hommes lui serraient la main, les filles le saluaient en minaudant, déposant leurs mains sur lui, allant même parfois jusqu'à lui réclamer la bise…

Pfffff… ces idiotes ! Toutes les mêmes ! Elles ne voyaient que ce qu'il avait à l'extérieur !

_Avoue que tu es jalouse. _

Pas du tout ! Surtout qu'Edward ne semblait pas répondre à leurs flirts… non pas que cela m'aurait dérangé mais… j'étais étonnée. Il n'essayait pas de se servir de son charme sur elles comme il l'avait fait avec les filles du public pendant le talk-show. Il restait poli, souriait même, mais il me donnait l'impression de garder ses distances. Comme s'il n'avait qu'une hâte : se sortir de là au plus vite.

-Tu vois, tu as eu raison de faire un effort : il n'est pas le salaud que tu croyais, me glissa Rose qui s'était approchée de moi, à l'oreille.

Je fis la grimace.

-D'accord : il a aussi des qualités. Il est plutôt drôle et il a un bon cœur au fond… mais c'est tout de même un salaud !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et puis j'ajoutai :

-Et le fait qu'il ne drague pas toutes les filles ne prouve pas le contraire : il n'a peut-être simplement pas envie d'une partie de baise aujourd'hui !

-Les gars ont toujours envie d'une partie de baise Bella ! répliqua mon amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Et si tu veux une autre preuve que tu l'as mal jugé : il n'a jamais essayé de me draguer. Ce qui est plutôt rare pour un mâle et je dois l'avouer… ça me frustre un peu ! C'est le plus beau gars sur lequel j'ai jamais posé les yeux et c'est à peine s'il me regarde ! Non pas que je voudrais le séduire, mais… c'est dur pour mon ego !

-Il n'aime pas les blondes, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, me rappelant de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit un jour, alors que je lui avais fait une crise de jalousie à propos d'une actrice qui le collait de trop près.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma Bella » avait-il dit en souriant. « Je préfère les brunes ! »

-Je croyais que tu avais admis que tu avais tort à son propos ?

Rosalie commençait à s'agacer et moi aussi. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part !

-Je n'avais pas totalement tort, répliquai-je. Il s'est quand même comporté comme un gros porc avec moi !

-Il te taquinait Bella !

-Ah oui ? Et quand il s'est envoyé en l'air avec son hôtesse, il me taquinait aussi ?

-Tu as raison, admit-elle enfin. Ce n'était pas correct de faire ça devant nous… devant toi, mais je crois qu'il cherchait seulement à te faire réagir; à te rendre jalouse.

-Quoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explication sur ce qu'elle voulait dire parce que Laurent nous ramena à l'ordre, demandant aux filles de laisser respirer Edward, que nous avions besoin de lui en vie.

Quant à moi, il pouvait bien mourir étouffé sous leurs baisers…

Bon d'accord : je serais peut-être un peu triste s'il mourrait. Mais pas tant que ça tout de même!

Tout le monde reprit sa place et Edward vint se poster à côté de moi. Lorsqu'il me sourit, j'eus l'impression que c'était un sourire plus chaleureux que celui qu'il avait réservé aux autres filles… mais ce n'était sûrement qu'un produit de mon imagination.

Je me détournai de lui précipitamment.

-Tu vas pas danser comme ça ? demanda alors Laurent, avec un regard exorbité.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward… ou plutôt à ses vêtements, que je n'avais pas remarqué, trop occupée à observer son visage.

Ou non. Je ne l'avais simplement pas regardé parce qu'il ne m'intéressait pas.

_Ce n'est pas beau de se mentir à soi-même ! _

D'accord. Son visage était si beau que je ne pouvais m'en détacher… mais son corps n'était pas mal non plus : aujourd'hui, il portait un jean foncé et un t-shirt noir qui moulait ses muscles et faisait ressortir ses bras. Il était à tomber.

-Heu… pourquoi pas ? répondit Edward avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu aurais voulu que je mette mes collants Laurent ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que les autres s'esclaffaient.

-Non ! Mais autre chose que des jeans aurait été bien !

-Je peux les enlever si tu préfères, répliqua Edward et des sifflements approbateurs s'élevèrent derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour envoyer un sourire séducteur aux filles qui approuvaient et il leur fit un clin d'œil.

Et voilà ! Le retour d'Edward le frimeur ! Je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas parti loin…

-Laisse tomber, soupira Laurent. Je ne veux pas d'émeute dans ma salle de répétition !

Il frappa dans ses mains avec force, ramenant le sérieux.

-Allons-y ! s'écria-t-il, enthousiaste. Edward, regarde-nous faire le numéro une fois, puis je te montrerai les pas. Après, lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, tu pourras prendre ma place ! Et 1,2,3… c'est parti !

La musique s'éleva dans la pièce et nous reprîmes le numéro du début… mais cette fois, c'était différent. Je sentais un regard intense fixé sur moi et cela accélérait dangereusement mon cœur. Normalement, mon trouble m'aurait rendu gauche et maladroite. Oui normalement, mais quand je dansais, j'étais une autre personne. Et je profitai de cet instant pour me donner à fond et montrer à Edward de quoi j'étais capable.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, je me tournai vers lui malgré moi et il me fit un sourire lumineux, levant son pouce en l'air. De toute évidence, j'avais réussi à l'impressionner.

Je souris pour moi-même, satisfaite. Ici, sur cette piste de danse, j'étais sur mon territoire. Ce serait toujours moi qui aurais le dessus sur lui et ce, sans même que nous ayons besoin de nous battre! Il pouvait bien fanfaronner, mais j'étais meilleure que lui au moins dans ce domaine…

-On reprend ! cria Laurent en remettant la musique, mais Edward vint se mettre entre nous.

-Je suis prêt si tu veux me montrer les pas ! dit-il en relevant la tête.

-T'es sûr ?

Edward hocha la tête avec empressement, visiblement il avait hâte de s'y mettre. Au contraire de moi. Laurent renvoya les autres pour l'heure du lunch, gardant seulement Edward et moi dans la salle, et je les regardai partir, un peu contrarié. J'avais faim moi aussi ! Et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver presque seule avec Edward…

Rose me fit un sourire amusé avant de sortir de la pièce et je lui répondis par une grimace.

-Hum, hum. Alors ma belle Isabella, nous allons commencer… si tu te sens prête bien sûr ! dit Laurent en souriant.

Je me sentis rougir.

-Oh oui ! Désolée, j'étais dans la lune !

Edward vint se planter devant moi et j'évitai habilement son regard. Ma nervosité était revenue aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Mon Dieu ! S'il savait à quel point je le craignais… il s'en servirait contre moi, c'était plus que certain ! Et ça, je ne le voulais pas !

Laurent nous plaça, déposant la main d'Edward sur ma taille et réunissant son autre main avec la mienne. Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'une alerte criait dans mon esprit. Sa main était trop douce, trop chaude contre la mienne. Sa paume qui enserrait ma taille envoyait des courants électriques dans tout mon corps.

J'avais envie de me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui et de prendre la fuite à toutes jambes en même temps.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je m'habitue à ces contacts entre nous.

Pour ne plus penser à sa proximité, pour ne plus penser que c'était Edward qui me tenait entre ses bras, je me concentrai sur les pas de danse.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas imaginer. Ne pas fantasmer. Surtout ne pas fantasmer…

Je fixai mes pieds, écoutant les instructions de Laurent… mais c'était difficile pour moi de rester concentrée parce que les pas, je les connaissais déjà.

Alors malgré toute ma volonté, je m'évadai dans mes pensées…

J'étais sur la scène du _Danny Gan Theatre_, habillée d'une jupe bouffante, d'un chemisier jaune et d'espadrilles blancs. Edward arrivait sur sa moto, tout de noir vêtu et avec un blouson en cuir. Il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de moi et me faisait signe de le rejoindre, avec un sourire en coin. Ne pouvant résister, je m'approchai de lui et m'assoyais à califourchon sur sa moto. Nous nous trouvions face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Take me with you, I start to miss you, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Et là je craquais: je l'attrapai par le cou et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Notre baiser devint vite enflammé et bientôt, ce ne fut plus assez. Les mains d'Edward s'acharnèrent sur les boutons de ma chemise, un à un, alors qu'il me couchait sur le guidon de sa moto pour se retrouver étendu au-dessus de moi…

Tout mon corps était en feu et je le voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu personne avant.

Des éclats de rire me ramenèrent sur Terre et je sursautai, rougissant furieusement. Edward et Laurent me fixaient, hilares.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu étais encore perdue dans tes pensées, rit Edward.

-Tu veux prendre une petite pause Isabella ? Je peux me débrouiller seul quelques minutes…

-Non. Ça va aller, répondis-je aussitôt. Je vais essayer de me concentrer.

Ce qui allait être plutôt difficile puisque mon corps était en feu… autant que dans mon stupide rêve éveillé. Et le contact avec Edward, notre proximité ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi sexy ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas accepté cette pause ? J'aurais pu m'éloigner et reprendre mes esprits ! J'étais idiote ou quoi ?

_Tu ne voulais pas t'éloigner de lui… c'est tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras. _

Je grognai intérieurement contre ma petite voix et je la repoussai, tentant de me concentrer sur la danse et la musique comme j'étais sensée le faire. Cela marcha quelques minutes, mais rapidement, mon attention revint sur Edward. Mais cette fois, je ne me perdis pas dans mes fantasmes, trop surprise par ce qui se jouait devant moi.

Edward était… impressionnant ! Il écoutait sagement les instructions de Laurent, suivait ses conseils sans répliquer et il rirait même de lui-même lorsqu'il s'emmêlait dans ses pieds. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé se comporter ainsi : je le voyais plutôt fermé et taciturne, aboyant sur le chorégraphe lorsque quelque chose ne marchait pas pour lui, n'acceptant l'aide de personne…

-Je ne comprends pas : où dois-je placer mon pied lorsqu'on tourne ensemble ? demanda-t-il à un moment. Où mets-tu le tien Bella ?

J'ouvris la bouche, sous le choc. Il me demandait conseil, à moi ? Mais où était passé le Edward arrogant et suffisant avec qui je m'étais disputé à l'aéroport à peine 72 heures plus tôt ?

Je veux dire... j'avais découvert d'autres facettes de lui depuis la veille, mais quand même ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel revirement !

Jouait-il un rôle en ce moment… ou était-il d'avantage lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là ?

J'avais l'impression de retrouver le Edward que j'avais connu avant, le Edward dont j'étais tombée amoureuse…

Et ce n'était pas bon pour moi ça !

-Heu… regarde, je la place ici…

Et je lui montrai lentement le mouvement.

-Merci Bella ! Je devrais arriver à ne pas te casser une jambe !

Il me fit un clin d'œil joueur.

-Avoue que tu aimes ça, répliquai-je en souriant. Tu peux me martyriser sans que personne ne le sache !

Il se pencha vers moi, comme s'il voulait me dire un secret et mon souffle s'accéléra.

-Il y a bien d'autres choses que j'aimerais faire avec toi Bella…

Il avait dit ça sur un ton séducteur et mon corps fut parcouru de frissons. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Est-ce qu'il me draguait ou il me taquinait encore ?

-Cours toujours, lançai-je, décidant qu'il me taquinait.

Il ne pouvait pas flirter avec moi. C'était contre les règles que nous avions érigées. Edward éclata de rire, son regard malicieux ne me quittant pas. Comme s'il savait que je mentais…

À ce moment-là, Laurent repartit la musique et nous reprîmes notre rock'n roll du début. Cette fois, Edward réussit à me faire tourner sans me donner un coup de pied sur le genou et il me fit un sourire victorieux qui me troubla encore plus que je ne l'étais.

Au bout d'à peine 30 minutes, Edward avait compris en gros les pas de notre danse ensemble et nous arrivions à la partie la plus… délicate disons : les acrobaties.

-Tu as vu au début de la chanson, à la fin du premier refrain : Bella se fait tournoyer dans tous les sens par les gars… ils sont cinq et elle passe de bras en bras pour faire une acrobatie avec chacun d'eux. Lorsque le dernier la lance dans les airs, c'est toi qui est là et qui la rattrape.

-J'ai vu ! s'exclama Edward, semblant aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noël. J'ai trouvé ça assez impressionnant ! La fin aussi d'ailleurs !

Laurent sourit.

-Ouais, ça va déchirer ! lança-t-il et je fronçai les sourcils.

Déchirer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression ?

-Mais avant d'essayer la dernière cascade, on va commencer par la pirouette la plus facile… Alors prends Isabella dans tes bras, comme tu porterais un enfant…

Instinctivement, je reculai. Edward me fit un petit sourire en coin moqueur.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Bella ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour m'observer, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Il le faudra bien pourtant…

Et j'eus l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas que de la danse.

-J'ai eu ma leçon ! Je ne fais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs !

Edward fit un pas vers moi, son regard rivé au mien. Je déglutis difficilement, mon cœur battant à toute allure dans ma poitrine.

-Tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs, non ? Toi et moi inclus…

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? nous interrompit Laurent en nous examinant l'un après l'autre, perplexe.

Je poussai un soupir.

-Non. Aucun.

Puis je fis un signe de tête à Edward pour lui montrer que j'étais prête. Il m'attrapa alors sous les jambes et me leva dans les airs, sans aucune difficulté. Je me retrouvai dans ses bras, mon visage si proche du sien que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Ce n'était pas si difficile ?

-Non, admis-je à contre-cœur.

-Très bien ! Là, tu chantes un peu avec elle dans les bras… deux phrases je crois, puis lorsque tu diras _I will run to you… _ou quelque chose du genre, elle va te gifler au visage et faire une pirouette arrière sur ton bras pour se retrouver debout et se sauver.

-Oh ! Ce que j'aime cette partie ! m'écriai-je, ravie.

Enfin, pas la pirouette, mais la claque au visage me plaisait bien !

_N'abîme pas trop son visage quand même ! Ce serait un gâchis ! _

-Je n'en doute pas, me répondit Edward en riant. Mais tu peux attendre la première avant de le faire, non ? Parce qu'Alice me tuera si je me présente au shoot demain avec une marque sur le visage !

-D'accord. J'attends vendredi mais pas plus longtemps.

-Hum, hum. Pourrions-nous avoir un peu de sérieux ? Les autres vont bientôt revenir.

-Heu… oui, oui. Désolée, marmonnai-je en rougissant.

Edward haussa les épaules.

-Désolé Laurent, mais il faut bien s'amuser un peu !

Notre chorégraphe soupira, mais il ne dit rien.

-Allez, essaie la pirouette Edward !

Oh non ! Pas déjà ! Je l'avais fait des dizaines de fois avec Laurent, mais avec Edward, c'était différent. Et s'il me laissait tomber ? Si je me retrouvais prise la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air?

Bon, d'accord… j'exagérais un peu, mais il était bien possible que je me retrouve sur les fesses et…

-HAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je poussai un cri de surprise lorsque je me sentis basculer vers l'arrière avant de retomber sur mes pieds, indemne. Je jetai un regard furieux à Edward qui me sourit en retour.

-Oups.

Je me jetai sur lui pour le rouer de coups.

-Espèce de crétin ! J'ai failli mourir de peur ! La prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant !

-Mais Laurent venait de me dire de le faire ! se justifia-t-il en riant et en tentant de se protéger de mes assauts.

Puis il réussit je ne sais comment à retourner la situation et il se retrouva derrière moi, me tenant à bras-le-corps. Il me souleva en riant et tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois.

-Arrête ! Arrête espèce d'idiot !

Il me lâcha enfin et prit la poudre d'escampette. Étourdie, je n'arrivai à le poursuivre que d'un pas chancelant.

-Tu vas payer Edward Cullen ! J'ai envie de vomir maintenant !

-Oh ! Mais j'ai très peur miss Swan ! se moqua-t-il.

Je poussai un cri de guerrier et me jetai vers lui. Il m'attrapa en riant, puis me relâcha presque aussitôt et s'enfuit à nouveau.

-Haha ! Je savais bien que tu avais peur !

Je le poursuivis dans la salle en riant, sous l'œil désapprobateur, mais amusé de Laurent. Je savais que nous nous comportions comme des enfants, mais en cet instant, je m'en fichais royalement.

Ce n'étais pas juste le Edward que j'avais connu que je retrouvais… c'était aussi la Bella que j'avais été. Celle que j'étais avant qu'il ne me brise le cœur.

Et je devais avouer bien malgré moi que j'aimais ça.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé voir Bella se relâcher un peu plus. Et ce n'est pas fini ! : ) Sinon, pour celles qui ont envie de voir d'avantage les musiciens d'Edward, ils réapparaîtront un peu plus tard. Forcément. Mais il y a tellement de gens qui gravitent autour du spectacle et je ne peux pas les faire apparaître tous en même temps ! Et s'il y a des personnages secondaires que vous aimez et qui ne sont pas encore là, vous pouvez me le dire, ça va me faire plaisir de tenter de les introduire ! Ou même si certaines veulent me lancer des petits défis ou on des demandes… le plan de cette fic est très malléable, j'y vais au gré de mon inspiration alors je vais essayer de vous satisfaire de mon mieux ! **

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! **


	10. Chapter 10 pv Bella

**Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! Parce que non seulement je suis en retard, mais en plus, je viens de réaliser que mon chapitre fait plus de 7000 mots alors que je m'étais promis de faire des chapitres courts sur cette fic (au moins, l'un de ses deux défauts peut être positif pour vous ! lol). Je suis désolée pour les quelques jours de retard alors que ce chapitre est écrit depuis la semaine dernière, mais j'avais quelques pages écrites à la main que je devais recopier. En plus, j'espérais trouver le temps de me relire mais malheureusement… je n'y suis pas arrivée. Et comme je ne sais pas quand je trouverai le temps, je vous le poste sans relecture. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. : ( **

**Un autre chapitre pv Bella qui commence à la fin de la deuxième journée et se termine au début de la troisième. On avance… lentement mais sûrement ! C'est un chapitre de transition, ou il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais qui en même temps et vraiment important. Enfin, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais vous verrez bien ! **

**J'arrête ici cette longue note d'auteur en vous disant un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews. Et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 10**

Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier de la limousine en soupirant, soulagée, mais aussi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

La journée avait été épuisante, mais vraiment plaisante et je me sentais mieux à cet instant que je ne m'étais sentie depuis notre arrivée à Las Vegas. Je sentais que j'étais là où je devais être et je dois avouer que je me trouvais même un peu idiote d'avoir boudé pendant aussi longtemps.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point tout ça était génial ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? me demanda Rose en entrant dans la limousine en compagnie d'Emmet et d'Alice.

J'ouvris les yeux, rougissante, et haussai les épaules.

-Je suis de bonne humeur ! Tu devrais en être heureuse, non ?

Mon amie m'observa attentivement, puis un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

-Ça n'aurait pas un lien avec un gars dont le nom commence par un E et se termine par un D ?

Je grognai : elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux avec leurs insinuations ? D'abord Alice la veille et maintenant Rose. Moi qui croyais qu'elles me connaissaient bien ! Comme si je pouvais encore avoir des sentiments pour Edward !

-Edward ? dit alors Emmet en nous observant l'une après l'autre.

-Bien sûr Edward, qui d'autre ? soupira Alice.

-Et bien, pourquoi prendre la peine de lui demander ? continua Emmet avec un air espiègle. On sait tous qu'elle en pince pour lui !

-Pas. Du. Tout. C'est faux et il n'a rien à voir dans ma bonne humeur ! répliquai-je avec force dans l'espoir de clore la conversation.

C'était un mensonge. Du moins en partie parce qu'Edward n'était pas le seul responsable de ma bonne humeur ! Il y avait aussi…. heu… et bien… j'avais bien dansé et j'étais fière de moi ! Oui, voilà ! La répétition s'était déroulée à merveille, les autres danseurs étaient sympathiques, la musique était géniale et j'étais à Las Vegas. N'était-ce pas des raisons suffisantes pour être heureuse ?

Bon, d'accord : pour être honnête, ma joie avait tout à voir avec le monsieur dont le nom commençait par un E et se terminait par un D… mais Rosalie n'avait pas à le savoir ! Je n'avais aucune envie de m'épancher sur ce que je ressentais et encore moins envie d'y réfléchir.

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un regard entendu qui me fit grincer des dents.

-Laurent m'a justement dit que vous vous êtes entendus comme larron en foire ! dit Alice avec un petit air supérieur, comme si elle savait des choses que j'ignorais. Il semblerait qu'il a même eu de la difficulté à vous discipliner tant vous vous amusiez !

-De vrais enfants ! acquiesça aussitôt Rosalie. Si tu les avais vu : je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se détestent ! Au contraire…

Je trouvai soudain mes mains très intéressantes, ne trouvant rien à dire pour ma défense pour une fois. Peut-être que si je les ignorais suffisamment longtemps, elles abandonneraient ?

-Alors ? insista Alice d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'échappatoire et je soupirai.

Je rêvais en couleurs bien sûr. On parlait d'Alice et de Rosalie : elles ne lâcheraient jamais l'affaire !

-Je vous ai dit hier qu'on a fait la paix, marmonnai-je en évitant toujours de les regarder.

-Il y a une différence entre « faire la paix » et sauter l'un sur l'autre, répliqua Rose avec un claquement de langue agacé.

-QUOI ? Mais on a rien fait de tel ! protestai-je avec force.

Bon sang ! Non ! Pas que je n'en aurais pas envie, mais… Non ! Je ne devais même pas y penser !

-Vraiment ? demanda Emmet en haussant un sourcil, visiblement surpris. Alors Ed est plus fort que je ne le pensais !

-Oui, moi aussi. J'étais certaine qu'il avait déjà…

-Même moi j'en suis bouche-bée : 62 heures sans rien avoir tenté ! Wow !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, agacée.

-Vous êtes idiots ! dis-je d'un ton bougon. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous !

Alice, Rosalie et Emmet échangèrent des regards incrédules, puis ils secouèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

-À qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? demanda Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux dire : tu sais que tous les danseurs de la troupe ont déjà parié sur le temps que ça prendrait avant que vous ne retombiez dans le même lit tous les deux? Les avis sont partagés entre trois jours et deux semaines… Et ça, c'est pour ceux qui ne sont pas persuadés que c'est déjà arrivé !

Quoi ? Les gens avaient fait des paris sur Edward et moi ? Ils croyaient vraiment tous qu'on allait se remettre ensemble ? Mais tout le monde était fou à Las Vegas !

-Les gens devraient peut-être arrêter de croire tout ce qu'ils lisent dans les journaux à potins ! Edward et moi, c'est du passé et ça le restera, m'écriai-je avec colère. Un point c'est tout !

-D'accord, concéda Alice d'un ton apaisant. Si tu le dis Bella.

-Mais il y a bien… _quelque chose… _non ? me demanda Rosalie, un peu trop perspicace pour mon bien. Quelque chose a changé aujourd'hui, c'est certain.

Je me tortillai sur mon siège, hésitant à parler. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais d'un autre côté, je savais que je n'aurais pas la paix tant que je n'aurais pas tout dit. Et Rose et Alice avaient des moyens de torture très efficace ! Je finirais pas parler un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon…

Heureusement, avant que j'aie eu le temps de prendre une décision, la limousine s'arrêta devant la villa. Le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir et je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la maison pour échapper à cet interrogatoire. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'y soustraire. Tout de suite.

-Heu… je suis épuisée. Je monte me reposer quelques minutes ! dis-je précipitamment avant de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Je croyais entendre Rosalie et Alice protester, mais il n'en fût rien.

-À tout à l'heure Bella ! dirent-elles d'une même voix.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et refermai derrière moi, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Sauvée… pour le moment parce que je savais que je n'avais gagné qu'un court instant de répit. Mais peut-être que si je restais là jusqu'au retour d'Edward, elles n'oseraient plus me poser des questions… pas devant lui ! Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Je n'avais qu'à rester cacher, une heure, deux tout au plus. Edward voulait pratiquer quelques chansons avec ses musiciens avant de terminer la journée… cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de deux heures ! Puis je pourrais sortir et je serai tirée d'affaire jusqu'à demain au moins !

Fière mon idée, je m'étendis sur mon lit, sortant mon exemplaire des Hauts des hurlevents. Je lus pendant une heure, puis j'en eu assez et j'allai au bureau ou traînait mon portable pour surfer un peu sur internet. Je pris mes mails, répondis à quelques messages de fans sur ma page Twitter (du moins à ceux qui ne me demandaient pas si j'étais vraiment avec Edward Cullen parce que ceux-ci me mirent en rage), puis je me promenai sur le web au hasard…

Et, tout à fait par hasard bien sûr, je tombai sur des pages consacrées à Edward. C'était fou le nombre de photos et d'informations que les fans détenaient ! Je passai rapidement sur celles qui le montraient avec son ex, le mannequin Tanya Denali, et m'attardai peut-être un peu trop sur celles ou nous étions tous les deux.

Sur chacune d'elles, nous avions l'air heureux, épanouis, amoureux. Je compris pourquoi personne ne nous avait crus lorsque nous avions affirmé ne pas être ensemble. C'était si évident que même un parfait inconnu ne pouvait s'y tromper !

Je me perdis un instant dans la contemplation de ce portrait qui avait causé notre rupture, celui ou Edward me tenait par la taille, son front appuyé contre le mien. Ses yeux plongés dans mes yeux, nos lèvres séparées par quelques millimètres à peine, il était évident que nous avions oublié le monde extérieur. Et c'était dans ce moment d'intimité qu'Alice nous avait pris sur le vif, avec le téléphone d'Edward. Je me souvenais qu'il avait fait développer la photo et qu'il la traînait dans ses valises, peu importe ou il allait. Il disait que c'était une façon de me garder auprès de lui.

Il avait été si adorable lorsqu'il me l'avait dit… il semblait si sincère…

Je me secouai, retrouvant soudain la raison et craignant la pente sur laquelle glissait mes pensées. Je refermai brusquement mon ordinateur et je me levai. Edward était sûrement arrivé maintenant, plus de deux heures étaient passées depuis notre retour. Je retournai donc au rez-de-chaussée et trouvai Emmet, Alice et Rosalie pris dans une partie de jeu vidéo.

C'est à peine s'ils me jetèrent un regard lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Je fronçais les sourcils, observant bien inutilement la pièce autour de moi.

-Edward n'est pas là ?

-Non ! Il va dormir à l'hôtel finalement : il veut composer ce soir ! NON ! Pousse-toi idiot ! cria Alice en sautant dans tous les sens.

-Oh !

Rosalie, qui ne jouait pas mais se contentait d'observer les deux autres, se tourna vers moi.

-Tu semble déçue, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je détournai la tête pour lui cacher mes rougeurs.

-Pas du tout. Je m'informai, c'est tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! protestai-je, agacée.

Alice pesa alors sur pause, sous les protestations d'Emmet et elle se tourna elle aussi vers moi.

-Va-tu te décider à nous expliquer ce qui se passe entre vous oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que nous étions tes meilleures amies !

Je jetai un coup d'œil mal à l'aise vers Emmet qui continuait à protester contre les filles qui ne comprenaient rien à l'importance des jeux vidéos.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter… et encore moins maintenant.

Rose et Alice regardèrent elle aussi Emmet, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-J'allais gagner et tu arrêtes tout ! continuait-il, insouciant de notre présence. Juste au meilleur moment et là, quand on va reprendre je ne saurai plus au meilleur de ma forme et…

-Hum, hum.

Alice se racla la gorge, sans aucune subtilité.

Emmet se tut enfin et il nous regarda, prenant conscience de nos regards posés sur lui. Le visage du géant prit un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu es désespérant parfois Emmet ! Bella a envie de discuter entre filles… sans aucun homme autour !

-Oh ! Heu… ok. Je vais aller… heu… prendre l'air !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis il se leva à contre-cœur et sortit à pas lents de la maison.

-Tu aurais pu te montrer plus gentille ! Je crois que tu l'as blessé ! dit Rose en regardant Emmet par la fenêtre.

Alice repoussa ses reproches d'un geste agacé.

-Mais non ! Emmet ne se vexe pas facilement et pas besoin prendre de gants avec lui. Et maintenant : qu'as-tu à nous dire Bella ?

Visiblement, je n'y échapperai pas. Très bien : s'il fallait que je parle d'Edward, autant le faire vite et bien, que ce soit terminé le plus tôt possible.

-Edward et moi… on s'entend plutôt bien quand il fait des efforts ! Je crois même que je… l'apprécie, avouai-je même si cela me brûlait la langue.

Les visages d'Alice et Rosalie se fendirent du même air satisfait qui me narguaient de leur : Je te l'avais bien dit !

-Mais si vous lui dîtes, je nierai tout en bloc ! ajoutai-je aussitôt en pointant un doigt vers elles.

-Oh ! Bella ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! s'exclama Alice, les larmes aux yeux, en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

-Heu… Alice ? As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Je l'apprécie… je ne suis pas sur le point de le demander en mariage !

La prise de mon amie se resserra autour de ma taille.

-Avouez ça, c'est un très grand pas pour toi ! Je suis si fière !

Je grognai et la repoussai doucement : elle était complètement folle. Et c'était sûrement pour cela que je l'aimais autant !

-C'est le premier pas, ajouta Rosalie en hochant la tête.

-Ok, ok. Je vous arrête tout de suite : ne partez pas dans un délire en programmant notre mariage à Edward et moi. Je vous l'ai dit : il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous !

-Donc… tu n'es pas attirée par lui ? me demanda ma meilleure amie qui savait toujours trouver la question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ? Que j'avais envie de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il était près de moi ? Que j'avais besoin de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas lui faire des avances ? Que mon cœur s'accélérait un peu trop lorsqu'il me souriait ?

Non. Jamais je n'avouerai ça.

Alors je mentis.

-Je ne le suis pas. Pas du tout. Enfin les filles : je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point !

Mes deux amies me fixèrent la bouche ouverte par la surprise.

-C'est une blague Bella ? demanda Alice au bout de ce qui me sembla un long moment.

-Non. Elle n'est pas prête, c'est tout.

Rosalie lança un regard à Alice qui hocha alors la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration, furieuse, me retenant de taper sur le sol comme une gamine. Ai-je dit que je détestais lorsqu'elles faisaient cela ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez imaginer, mais quoi que ce soit : vous avez torts ! Et maintenant, il est plus de 22 heures alors je vais aller dormir. À demain.

Je retournai me cacher dans ma chambre. Je me préparai pour la nuit et me glissai sous les draps, ne me sentant pas du tout fatiguée. Ma conversation avec Alice et Rosalie tournait dans ma tête.

Je pensais à Edward, à notre passé, à notre relation qui évoluait…

Je l'avais aimé à la folie. Je l'avais détesté à m'en rendre malade. Et maintenant ? Ou en étais-je exactement ?

Je ne le savais pas. Je savais seulement que je ne voulais plus me battre contre lui.

Alice et Rosalie croyaient que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui…

Est-ce que cela pouvait être vrai ? Est-ce que j'étais restée accrochée à lui pendant toutes ces années ?

Je sentis que j'étais sur le point d'avoir l'une de mes révélations et je repoussai mes pensées avec force. Puis je me retournai sur le ventre pour pousser un cri de fureur dans mon oreiller.

Il fallait que je dorme. Je ne voulais plus penser à Edward. Maudit soit Alice et Rose qui m'avaient mis ces idées dans la tête !

Je me relevai pour prendre mon lecteur mp3, espérant que cela m'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. Heureusement, ce fut le cas, et je m'endormis sur l'air de Lullaby, apaisée.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, il n'était que cinq heures du matin et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivai pas à retrouver le sommeil. J'étais étendue dans mon lit et la mélodie de Lullaby me trottait dans la tête. Je me mis à fredonner à voix basse et soudain, j'eus l'idée d'un pas, puis quatre et six… et bientôt, toute la danse était là, dans ma tête.

Je savais que même si je restais là des heures, je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir. Pas quand j'avais tellement envie d'essayer les mouvements que j'avais imaginé sur la musique. Alors je me levai rapidement, je me préparai en quelques minutes et j'appelai le numéro d'urgence de notre chauffeur qu'Alice avait affiché sur le frigidaire.

Je voulais me rendre à l'hôtel plus tôt pour travailler aussi longtemps que je le pouvais sur Lullaby. À cette heure, je pouvais même utiliser la scène et voir réellement l'espace dont je disposerais.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais devant le Mirage. Cette fois, la réceptionniste me reconnut et elle s'empressa d'aller chercher le gérant de nuit qui m'ouvrit la salle de spectacle dont les lumières étaient déjà allumées.

-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose mademoiselle Swan ?

-Non merci, répondis-je mon regard rivé sur la scène. Ça ira.

Il partit et je m'approchai de l'estrade lentement, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres. Edward était là, assis devant son piano, la tête appuyée sur le clavier, endormi. Visiblement, il avait passé la nuit à jouer. Je montai les escaliers et m'avançai vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'observai pendant un moment, profitant du fait qu'il n'était pas conscient de mon attention. J'examinai chacun de ses traits parfaits, m'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres pleines et si tentantes.

Mais je ne succomberai pas. Non. Je me l'étais promis.

Je retins mon envie de le réveiller en passant une main dans ses cheveux et la déposai plutôt sur son épaule pour le secouer avec douceur.

-Edward ? Edward, réveilles-toi.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Il se redressa soudain, observant autour de lui d'un regard perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Bella ?

Il se frotta les yeux et je souris encore : il avait l'air d'un petit garçon avec cet air ensommeillé.

-Je me suis endormi en jouant ?

-Il semblerait.

Il referma les yeux en poussant un gémissement et s'étira, me donnant une vue imprenable sur son torse que je pouvais distinguer à travers son t-shirt moulant. Puis il se redressa et son regard se posa sur moi. Je détournai les yeux, les joues rouges, honteuse de m'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage.

Il fallait que je me reprenne et au plus vite ! Pour ma défense, il était tôt et mon cerveau devait être encore en mode veille.

-Quelle heure est-il ? me demanda Edward.

Je poussai un soupir imperceptible, heureuse qu'il n'ait fait aucun commentaire. J'étais certaine qu'il allait me remettre sur le nez le fait que j'étais attirée par lui… mais non. Peut-être n'avait-il rien remarqué ?

Je reportai mon attention sur lui et il me fit son sourire en coin avec un je-ne-sais-quoi dans les yeux. Je déglutis difficilement : il savait.

-Un peu plus de 6 heures, répondis-je, sèchement.

-Quoi ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure « madame ne me réveillez pas avant 10 heures »?

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?

Edward haussa un sourcil, son regard troublant ne me quittant pas.

-Pourquoi me réponds-tu comme ça ? Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve ! Ça s'est plutôt bien passé hier.

-Oui, mais ce matin tu as rompu notre contrat ! dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il se leva et je reculai d'un pas parce qu'il était bien trop près de moi. Il se pencha un peu pour être à ma hauteur et me jeta un regard inquisiteur.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler tant j'étais troublée par sa proximité. Allez Bella ! Reprends-toi !

-Parce que si tu es furieuse contre moi, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison, continua-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu.

Une alerte rouge sonna dans mon esprit. Je reculai si précipitamment cette fois que je trébuchai et m'écroulai lamentablement.

-Aie !

Edward pouffa et je le fusillai du regard. Il me tendit la main pour me remettre sur pieds, mais je l'ignorai. Je me relevai toute seule comme une grande et lui lançai de nouveau mon regard le plus noir alors qu'il riait toujours.

Quel con ! Au moins, il venait de faire retomber mon désir au niveau zéro.

-Allez ! Ne te fâche pas ! Tu dois avouer que c'était plutôt drôle ! lança-t-il en me souriant.

-Pffff…

Il avait raison, je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir… mis à part pour l'effet qu'il avait sur moi… mais je n'allais pas l'avouer quand même !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord. Sois furieuse alors ! Ça te fera une deuxième raison de m'en vouloir… bien que j'ignore encore la première.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour me dévisager sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je n'ai pas eu mon chocolat chaud ce matin… alors je peux me montrer vache avec toi toute la journée ! C'est ce qui était convenu, non ?

Il me fixa, visiblement surpris, puis il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et éclata de rire.

-Ton chocolat ? Et bien, si c'est seulement ça…

Il sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et composa rapidement un numéro.

-Oui, c'est Edward Cullen. Je suis dans le Danny Gan Theatre et je voudrais deux tasses de chocolats chauds avec crème fouettée. Parfait. Merci.

Il raccrocha et me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Et voilà : problème résolu.

-Ça ne suffit pas. Je veux un dédommagement, répliquai-je en retenant difficilement un sourire.

Il ouvrit grand les bras et me fit un sourire charmeur.

-Mais je suis tout à toi ma belle ! Prends ce que tu veux !

Je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu, même si je savais que c'était dangereux. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de rester furieuse contre lui maintenant ? Tout me semblait bien plus simple quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque je le détestais encore !

Mais pas aussi agréable, je devais l'avouer.

-Ce que je veux ? demandai-je en répondant à son sourire. Vraiment ?

-Tout, souffla-t-il, son regard s'assombrissant.

Je marchai vers lui à pas lents, aguichante, puis je m'arrêtai lorsque je fus à sa hauteur. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je traçai son visage du bout du doigt. Je passai sur son front, ses pommettes, son menton, puis ses lèvres, m'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur celle-ci. Edward attrapa mon doigt entre ses dents, envoyant un courant dans mon corps qui se propagea jusqu'à mon ventre et y alluma un feu que je connaissais bien.

Il déposa son front contre le mien, son regard me brûlant.

-Es-tu toujours prête à dire que tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds, envoyant un souffle chaud sur son visage et m'arrêtant à son oreille.

-Parfaitement, dis-je un peu trop fort.

Il sursauta, surpris et je m'éloignai en souriant, fière de moi. Mon cœur battait un peu trop vite et ma peau était moite, mais j'avais tout de même gagné cette manche.

Edward secoua la tête, semblant ne pas y croire, mais il avait l'air plus amusé qu'en colère.

-Et toi ? demandai-je avant d'avoir pu faire sept tour avec ma langue. Es-tu prêt à dire que tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit-il avec sérieux. Tu es une femme magnifique Bella… et si je brime mes envies c'est par respect pour toi, pour notre partenariat et notre… amitié disons.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Attendez… quoi ? Alors il avait vraiment envie de moi ? Il m'aurait fait des avances si je n'étais pas sa partenaire ?

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup plus chaud tout à coup.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Jette-toi sur lui, tu en meurs d'envie ! _

Hors de question ! répondis-je à mon petit démon intérieur. Pourtant, je savais que si lui tentait quoi que ce soit… je n'arriverais pas à le repousser.

-Garde tes mains dans tes poches Cullen ! lançai-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Je te surveille !

Il leva les mains dans les airs en riant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai un parfait contrôle de moi-même.

Oui, ça je le savais déjà et c'était une chance pour moi ! Mais je ne dis rien et j'allai m'assoir sur le banc face au piano d'Edward, installant une distance raisonnable entre nous. Celui-ci me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu as dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais de toi : et c'est ça que je veux, répondis-je en pointant le piano.

-Tu veux que je joue ?

J'hochai la tête et Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je fixai les notes devant moi pour ne plus me laisser troubler par sa présence.

Concentration Bella. Concentre-toi sur le travail !

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici si tôt… j'ai essayé de travailler sur Lullaby hier matin, mais je n'arrivais à rien, lui expliquai-je d'une voix qui me sembla un peu plus rauque que d'habitude. Puis ça m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit ! J'ai pensé qu'être ici, sur la scène où je vais danser, ça me donnerait l'inspiration.

-Lullaby, répéta Edward d'un ton étrange.

-Oui. Je voulais la faire jouer sur mon mp3, mais puisque tu es là… ce serait beaucoup mieux si tu la jouais pour moi.

-La jouer pour toi, répéta-t-il encore et je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que j'ai dit ?

Edward se racla la gorge, puis gigota un peu sur le siège, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais que lui arrivait-il, lui qui était toujours si calme et si confiant ?

-Rien. Tout est parfaitement clair.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis déposa ses mains sur le clavier et la mélodie la plus belle entre toutes s'éleva alors autour de nous. Je fermai les yeux, envahie par une multitude d'émotion. Ce que je ressentais lorsque j'écoutais Lullaby sur la radio, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se bousculait en moi en cet instant, avec Edward qui jouait juste à côté de moi.

Pour moi.

Puis soudain tout s'arrêta sur une note discordante.

-Désolé, marmonna Edward avant de reprendre depuis le début.

Mais la même chose se répéta et je l'entendis pousser un soupir. J'ouvris les yeux, surprise. Edward se tenait la tête entre les mains, tirant sur ses cheveux.

-Edward ? murmurai-je en déposant une main sur son bras.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un air perturbé.

-Je m'excuse Bella… c'est seulement que je n'ai pas joué cette mélodie depuis des années maintenant. Elle n'a jamais été dans aucun de mes spectacles et… c'est étrange pour moi de la jouer, avec toi à mes côtés…

Je me rappelai soudain de quelque chose qu'il avait dit pendant notre première soirée à Vegas.

-Tu as dit que tu l'as écrit pour un ange. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que c'est aussi difficile pour toi de la jouer ? Tu l'as composé pour quelqu'un ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard. Je l'ai composé quelques mois avant la sortie de mon premier album… pour la femme que j'aimais. C'est même cette chanson qui m'a valu d'avoir mon entrevue avec la maison de disque qui m'a produit pour la première fois.

Ses paroles se répétèrent dans mon esprit, comme au ralenti : pour la femme qu'il aimait… quelques mois avant la sortie de son premier album…

Donc, à un moment où nous étions encore amants. Et alors que moi je mourrais d'amour pour lui, lui écrivait cette fabuleuse mélodie pour une autre.

Je me pliais un peu sous le coup de la douleur.

Je savais bien sûr que c'était possible. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait plus à ce moment-là, s'il m'avait un jour aimé… mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche faisait plus mal que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

-Bella ? Ça va ?

-Oui, je... crampe menstruelle, gémis-je, prenant le premier mensonge qui me venait à l'esprit.

-Oh ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je secouai la tête, retenant mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer ! Pas pour lui bon Dieu ! Il m'avait blessé, mais c'était du passé maintenant et j'étais passé par-dessus !

Je serrai les dents un peu plus fort. Il n'était pas question que je m'humilie de cette façon ! Plus jamais ! Il ne signifiait plus rien pour moi, plus rien qu'un partenaire, une connaissance… ma réaction était insensée !

-Ça va aller. Ça va passer.

Je soufflai un coup, puis pris une grande inspiration et me redressai. Je tentai un sourire à Edward qui me fixait, inquiet.

-Voilà. C'est terminé.

Il passa son doigt sur ma joue, y cueillant une larme, son regard rivé au mien.

-Tu en es certaine ? me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de mentir lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi.

-Bella…

J'ignore ce qu'il voulait me dire parce que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et une femme entra, deux tasses à la main. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle nous fit un sourire tremblant et moi, je me détendis aussitôt, soulagée de cette distraction.

-J'apporte vos chocolats chauds.

-Et bien, il était temps, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Le service n'était pas au top ici ! Edward avait appelé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-Merci beaucoup, dit celui-ci en se levant avec un sourire qui fit rougir la serveuse et qui me faisait pousser quelques jurons intérieurement.

Il s'avança vers elle, prit nos breuvages et revint vers moi. Il s'appuya sur le piano face à moi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Pour toi. Mon gage de paix pour la journée... alors vais-je avoir le droit de revoir la Bella cool et marrante aujourd'hui ?

-Peut-être, répondis-je, énigmatique, avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat.

-Hum… excusez-moi ?

Quoi ? Elle est encore là, la serveuse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend : le messie ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous ? Je veux dire… chacun votre tour. J'aimerais bien, en souvenir…

-Bien sûr, répondit Edward en l'invitant d'un geste à monter sur la scène.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc en pleine séance photo, souriant chacun notre tour. Notre fan nous raconta à quel point elle nous aimait, elle nous demanda notre autographe et poussa même jusqu'à demander à Edward si elle pouvait l'embrasser…

Il ne se fit pas prier et déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui enflamma tout son visage. Elle se répandit en remerciement avant de s'en aller. Enfin.

Habituellement, j'aime bien rencontrer des gens du public, mais cette fois ça m'avait plutôt énervé. Même si elle était arrivée au bon moment, elle m'avait volé un peu du temps que je pouvais passer seule avec Edward.

…

Quoi ? Non ! Attendez ! Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé ça ?

_J'ai bien peur que si ma grande ! Alors ? Enfin terminé de jouer à l'autruche ? _

Je repoussai ma voix intérieure, refusant d'écouter ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

Edward et moi allâmes nous asseoir sur les chaises plus confortables de la salle, buvant dans un silence paisible.

-C'est pénible pour toi de la jouer ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment, poussée par une curiosité un peu sadique.

-Tu parles de Lullaby ?

-Évidemment.

Il poussa un soupir, jouant d'une main dans sa tignasse.

-C'est difficile disons, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Parce que ça s'est mal terminé avec cette fille ?

Il se tourna vers moi, me subjuguant avec ses yeux d'un incroyable vert.

-Je suis célibataire, non ? Ça veut dire que ça n'a pas marché.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je, ne le pensant qu'à moitié.

J'étais vraiment désolée, mais parce qu'il avait souffert… pas parce qu'il n'était pas ou plus avec elle.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Non ! Tais-toi Bella ! Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Pourquoi ne penses-tu jamais avant de parler ? Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir…

-Je… si je l'aime encore ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il trop rapidement pour que ça semble vrai. Ce serait ridicule après autant de temps et… enfin, je l'ai oublié ! Elle restera toujours unique pour moi, mais… ce n'est pas de l'amour. Plus maintenant.

J'hochai la tête, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, et je me détournai précipitamment.

Il l'aimait encore. C'était évident. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, sûrement ne se l'admettait-il même pas à lui-même comme moi j'avais essayé de nier l'attirance que j'avais pour lui. Mais il l'aimait.

Qui était-ce ?

Tanya ? Leah ? Une autre fille dont j'ignorais tout ?

La douleur revint, encore plus forte, mais cette fois j'étais préparée. J'enroulai les bras autour de mon torse, comme pour empêcher mon cœur de tomber en morceau, et je repoussai ma souffrance. Je n'en voulais pas.

-Elle en a de la chance… que tu aies composé une si belle chanson pour elle ! parvins-je à dire à mi-voix.

Edward me fit un sourire triste.

-Elle ne le sait pas.

-Mais… tu devrais lui dire ! m'écriai-je, avec un peu trop d'émotion.

Ou non. Ne lui dis rien parce qu'elle pourrait bien revenir vers toi.

Ou oui. Dis-lui. Si tu n'es plus célibataire, ça m'empêchera de craquer.

Oh ! Et puis… fais ce que tu veux ! Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon ! Je me fiche bien de toi et de ce que tu fais !

_Ouais, c'est ça. Pas très convainquant. _

-Je ne sais pas si ça changerait quelque chose pour elle, dit Edward, les sourcils froncés comme lorsqu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

-Je suis persuadée que oui, dis-je doucement. Elle voudrait savoir à quel point tu l'aim… mais.

Edward resta un long moment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, sa main passant et repassant dans ses cheveux. Puis il se redressa soudain, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. Il se tourna vers moi avec un air grave.

-Je….

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Vous auriez pu prévenir quand même ! lança la voix fluette d'Alice quelque part à ma droite. On a un peu paniqué lorsqu'on va vu que vous n'étiez pas là ni un ni l'autre ce matin !

Je me tournai vers Alice qui entrait dans la salle, accompagnée de Jacob et d'Emmet, puis je jetai un œil à ma montre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là aussi tôt ? demandai-je, bougonne.

-Oh oh ! Je crois qu'on dérange : les amoureux voudraient rester seuls encore un peu ? dit Emmet avec des yeux suggestifs.

Mon visage s'enflamma et je maudis cette tare.

-La ferme Em, grogna Edward à côté de moi.

-J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait, rigola son ami.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, puis il se redressa et marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers les autres.

-Alors, c'est l'heure ? demanda-t-il à Alice.

Elle hocha la tête en tapant des mains, visiblement très excitée. Heu… que se passait-il ?

-L'heure de quoi ? demandai-je en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Les costumes Bella ! répondit-elle. C'est ce matin que vous allez essayer vos costumes ! Allez, suivez-moi !

Je me levai à contre-cœur et la suivie dans les coulisses, accompagnée d'Edward mais aussi à ma grande surprise d'Emmet et Jacob. Nous longeâmes le rideau, puis descendîmes un escalier en colimaçon qui nous mena directement dans une loge immense et luxueuse. En plein milieu de la pièce, il y avait un énorme support sur lequel était accroché au moins une centaine de tenue différente.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ?

-Alice ! Ce n'est quand même pas juste pour Edward et moi ? demandai-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, affligée.

-Bella, tu es désespérante parfois… bien sûr que c'est seulement pour Edward...et… toi…

Le visage d'Alice prit un air horrifié alors qu'elle s'approchait des costumes.

-Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ils avaient dit qu'on les recevrait hier soir ! s'écria-t-elle avec rage. Elle a dit qu'ils seraient prêts, que Bella pourrait les essayer en même temps qu'Edward … pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a appelé ?

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux pour passer un appel. Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas qui l'a mise en colère, mais je suis content que ce ne soit pas moi ! lança Emmet en riant. J'ai faim… on va manger ?

-Bon Dieu, oui ! Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir ! Et dire qu'on s'est levé pour rien !

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre, le coupa Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Et partons d'ici avant qu'elle ne revienne passer sa colère sur nous !

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la sortie et disparurent dans les escaliers alors que je restais plantée sur place, ne sachant quoi faire.

De toute évidence, la séance était annulée parce qu'on n'avait pas reçu mes costumes. Non pas que cela me dérangeait… j'étais même plutôt contente, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire à présent. Attendre qu'Alice termine sa conversation ?

Je tendis l'oreille et l'entendis pousser plusieurs jurons avant d'accuser de toute sorte de chose la personne au bout du fil.

Bon, elle en avait encore pour un bout de temps.

Je pourrais peut-être remonter pour essayer de bosser sur Lullaby, comme c'était prévu au départ ?

-Heu… Bella ?

Je relevai la tête en sursaut, interrompu dans mes pensées par la voix d'Edward. Celui-ci me fixait depuis l'entrée, un sourcil haussé.

-Tu… ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Hein ?

-Déjeuner. Tu ne viens pas déjeuner avec nous ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je ne pensais pas être invitée.

Edward poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis il s'avança vers moi, son regard ne me quittant pas.

-Bella, veux-tu me faire l'immense honneur de venir manger avec moi ce matin ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus séductrice.

Puis un sourire moqueur étira ses magnifiques lèvres.

-Est-ce assez officiel pour toi ?

Je grognai : quel idiot. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais j'hésitai une seconde. Pouvais-je vraiment faire ça ? Pouvais-je aller manger avec Edward ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop… intime?

Bon, Emmet et Jacob seraient là. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous galant ou quelque chose du genre… alors j'imagine que je pouvais.

-Tu aurais pu faire mieux, mais ça ira, répondis-je, sarcastique. Et ce serait un immense plaisir pour moi de manger avec vous monsieur !

Puis je lui fis la révérence et il éclata de rire. En gentleman, il me fit signe de passer devant lui et m'emboîta le pas dans l'escalier.

-Je t'avertis par contre : Em et Jake sont de vraies plaies dans des lieux publics ! Ils sont incapables de se tenir !

Je souris.

-Je devrais arriver à m'en sortir. Peut-être même à les dompter !

-N'essaie même pas : c'est une cause perdue !

-Hey ! On vous entend vous savez ! cria Emmet depuis le bout de l'escalier.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Edward avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je sentis sa main de poser dans le bas de mon dos et je frissonnai de plaisir. Il laissa sa main là jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans les coulisses et je poussai un soupir déçu lorsque le contact se rompit. C'est tout naturellement qu'il se plaça à côté de moi alors que Jacob et Emmet marchaient devant nous.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le regarder, et je vis qu'il me fixait aussi. Je lui fis un sourire timide. Il y répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Puis il se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille :

-Hey ! Tu as envie de voir des dauphins ?

-Que… quoi ? bredouillai-je, troublée par son souffle dans mon cou.

Grrr… Bella, reprend-toi ! Tu as l'air d'une idiote !

-Des dauphins… tu veux aller manger avec des dauphins ?

-Tu veux rire ? Il n'y a pas ça ici ! m'exclamai-je, surprise.

-Moi, je paris que si, répliqua Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil joueur. Hey les gars ! dit-il plus fort. On va au Dauphin's snack bar ? J'ai entendu dire que leurs hot-dog étaient incomparables !

-Génial !

-Miam !

Des hot-dog ? À 7 heures du matin ? Mon nez se fronça de dégoût et Edward du le voir parce qu'il éclata de rire, encore. Il me semblait qu'il était plus heureux chaque jour qui passait, mais c'était peut-être mon imagination. Et puis, c'était certain que ça n'avait rien avoir avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais m'imaginer ?

-C'est pas pour moi, tu t'en doutes bien. Moi, je ne prends que ce qu'il y de mieux !

-Sandwich au beurre d'arachides et bananes ? dis-je d'un ton taquin.

Edward me jeta un regard en coin, surpris.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

Je me souviens de tout, eus-je envie de répondre.

-Tu étais dépendant au beurre de cacahuètes ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! répliquai-je plutôt en riant.

Son visage s'assombrit et mon cœur se serra.

-Ce n'est plus le cas. Je… j'en mangeais tous les matins parce que c'est ce que ma mère me faisait… quand elle était encore en vie. Maintenant, je suis passé par-dessus tout ça alors…

Ses traits se crispèrent de douleur l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne retrouve un air serein.

-Je suis désolée, soufflai-je, me sentant coupable d'avoir ramené la mort de ses parents sur le sujet. Je ne savais pas… tu ne m'as jamais dit…

Les parents d'Edward étaient tous les deux morts l'année de ses 15 ans. C'était son frère, Carlisle, qui était devenu son tuteur légal. Il m'avait tout raconté un soir; il m'avait parlé de sa mère Elizabeth, de son père Edward Senior, et de l'incendie qui les avait tués tous les deux. Nous avions discuté pendant des heures, pour finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en pleurs.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il dormait contre moi, je lui avais murmuré que je l'aimais. C'était la première fois que je lui disais à voix haute, mais il n'en avait jamais rien su.

Une main chaude et douce se glissa alors dans la mienne, me ramenant au présent.

Edward me tenait la main, son regard fixé sur le dos de ses amis avec un peu trop de concentration pour que ça me semble vrai. Il était nerveux, c'était évident. Il craignait que je le repousse, que je me mette à hurler sur lui ou que je recommence à bouder.

C'était sûrement ce que j'aurais fait la veille encore. Oui, je l'aurais repoussé. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changées. Peut-être que je ne me méfiais plus suffisamment, peut-être que j'étais idiote et que j'allais souffrir, mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraître j'avais véritablement envie de me rapprocher de lui. Moi qui croyais détester Edward Cullen, je voulais maintenant devenir son amie.

Alors je serrai un peu plus fort ses doigts entre les miens, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

Incroyable, mais vrai : Edward et moi. Amis.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'était centré sur une longueeee conversation ! Pour celles qui lisent Appel à l'aide, je commence le prochain chapitre dès que je le peux. Cette fic est ma priorité pour l'instant vu qu'elle est en retard ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Prochain chapitre, pv Edward, mercredi ou vendredi, selon le moment ou j'aurai le temps de poster ! cette fois, pas de partie à taper alors ça va aller plus vite ! : ) **


	11. Chapter 11 pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée, je suis encore en retard ! : ( En plus, ce chapitre était déjà écrit, mais comme je l'ai dit à certaines personnes par rar, en relisant je trouvais que j'avais précipité certains passages alors j'ai rajouté du texte… beaucoup de texte. Je suis passée de 3000 à 6000 mots, mais je n'ai pas réussi à terminer pour poster avant vendredi ! Alors comme c'est plus difficile pour moi d'écrire la semaine maintenant, le nouveau jour pour poster sera entre soit le vendredi, soit le dimanche, quand j'aurai le plus de temps. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui nous fait faire un grand pas en avant ! : ) La chanson dont je parle à la fin, Hollywood de Micheal Bublé, sera sur mon profil. D'ailleurs, j'ai ajouté la chanson du chapitre 9 et aussi Lullaby, qui n'est pas la Bella's Lullaby du film mais une autre chanson joué au piano que je trouvais plus belle, si cela intéresse certaines de les écouter. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en vous disant merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 11**

-Vingt dollars que tu n'arrives pas à en manger quatre !

-Pari tenu… et je parie que tu n'y arrives pas non plus !

-Quatre ? Pffff… trop facile ! Je peux en manger cinq !

-Alors moi aussi ! Trente dollars si tu en ajoutes un de plus !

-Ok. J'y arriverai, c'est sûr, mais je n'essaie pas en bas de cinquante dollars !

-Cinquante dollars ? D'accord ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner minus !

-Et pour huit hot-dogs, tu serais prêt à aller jusqu'à 100 dollars ?

Je poussai un gémissement en laissant tomber ma tête sur la table, las de cette conversation stupide et inutile.

-2000 dollars chacun si vous la fermez tout de suite ! grognai-je entre mes dents.

J'entendis Bella pouffer de rire à côté de moi, mais mes deux stupides meilleurs amis ne firent pas attention à nous. Je relevai la tête et fit un sourire à ma voisine de table.

-Désolé pour ça… mais je t'avais averti !

-Ils sont plutôt drôles en fait, mais… ils blaguent, non ? Ils ne mangeront pas huit hot-dogs, à cette heure du matin en plus ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel : Bella ne les connaissait vraiment pas tous les deux.

-Pour un peu d'argent, ils seraient prêts à bien des choses, crois-moi !

Son visage prit un air horrifié.

-Mon Dieu ! Juste d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir !

J'éclatai de rire, puis me penchai vers elle pour lui dire d'un ton conspirateur:

-Alors on devrait peut-être changer de table parce que tu vas être véritablement malade si tu les regardes manger… ils n'ont vraiment aucune retenue.

Bella se pencha un peu plus et son délicieux parfum m'entoura. Elle me sourit en approuvant :

-D'accord. On trouve une façon de les distraire et on prend la fuite.

Nous échangeâmes un regard, puis je pouffai de rire en même temps qu'elle. Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant, alors que mes yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres, si proches de moi, et que l'envie de l'embrasser devint irrésistible.

Juste un baiser… un petit baiser… pour redécouvrir le goût de cette bouche si tentante…

Comme si elle avait lu le désir dans mon regard, Bella se recula vivement.

-Je… j'ai faim ! Je vais aller commander ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

Elle se leva vivement et s'éloigna vers le comptoir du snack-bar.

Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise, passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Cette fois, je l'aurais fait. Si Bella n'était pas partie, je l'aurais embrassé… et j'aurais tout gâché.

Je devais absolument arriver à retenir mes pulsions lorsque j'étais avec elle, mais ce n'était pas facile. Pas facile du tout et je n'y arrivais pas toujours. Comme lorsque je lui avais pris la main un peu plus tôt… je n'avais pas réfléchi avant d'agir, ça avait été comme un vieil instinct qui se réveillait. Je l'avais regretté aussitôt que j'avais senti sa peau contre la mienne, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Alors j'avais attendu anxieusement, mais Bella n'avait pas réagi, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

-Oh oh. Eddie vient de se prendre un râteau ! lança Emmet en riant.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne savait pas si prendre avec les filles... s'il les obtient toutes, c'est seulement parce qu'il est riche ! ajouta Jacob.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'ils aient vu ça ! Je les croyais pourtant plonger dans leurs débats sur le nombre d'hot-dogs qu'ils pouvaient ingurgiter et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils nous avaient observé Bella et moi…

Mais je dois avouer que j'avais tendance à oublier le monde extérieur lorsque Bella était prêt de moi. Exactement comme avant : je ne voyais plus qu'elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dis-je de mon ton le plus désintéressé.

Mes deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Prends-nous pour des idiots ! Tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu que tu allais l'embrasser?

Je jetai des regards frénétiques autour de nous, mais à cette heure, le restaurant était plutôt désert. Et heureusement, Bella ne semblait pas avoir entendu, plonger dans une conversation avec la caissière du snack.

-Pourrais-tu parler moins fort Emmet ? J'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant…

-Donc tu avoues ! lança Jake en pointant un doigt vers moi.

Je poussai un soupir.

-Vous êtes vraiment pénibles ! Pire que des filles ! Je n'avoue rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à avouer!

Jacob secoua la tête, visiblement dépité.

-T'es lourd mec. On sait tous que tu la veux… alors pourquoi essayer de le cacher ?

Bon Dieu ! Oui, je la voulais. Sauf que je n'avais pas le droit de la prendre, alors pourquoi me torturer l'esprit et… une autre partie de mon corps en y pensant ?

-Écoute, je te paie tout ce que tu peux manger ici si tu arrêtes de me parler de Bella…

-Tu essaies de m'acheter vieux ?

-Parfaitement.

Jake me fit un sourire et me tendit sa main dans laquelle je tapai.

-Marché conclu. Sors ton portefeuille ! s'exclama-t-il en frottant ses mains avec plaisir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté : étant un invité de l'hôtel, je n'avais rien à payer. Mais hey ! Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ! Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'accepter !

-Et toi Emmet ? Tu acceptes le marché ?

Mon ami m'observa, puis secoua la tête avec un air amusé.

-Nope. Je préfère continuer à t'embêter encore quelques temps…

J'haussai les épaules en souriant.

-Comme tu veux. Bon, je vais commander moi aussi. Jake, prends ce que tu veux et met tout sur mon compte.

Je me levai et allai rejoindre à Bella. Je m'arrêtai derrière elle, résistant difficilement à l'envie de me placer juste à côté d'elle et d'entourer sa taille de mon bras, et je gardai plutôt une distance sécuritaire entre nous.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? lui demandai-je en m'appuyant sur le comptoir.

-Une gaufre aux fruits.

Elle jeta un regard vers la table que nous avions quitté.

-Ils n'ont pas encore commencé la compétition ?

-Non… heureusement pour nous ! Je crois qu'on va avoir le temps de s'éloigner avant qu'ils perdent toute mesure ! Au pire, je ferai appel à la sécurité en prétendant ne pas les connaître !

Bella éclata de rire et je souris, heureux d'être celui qui en était la cause.

-J'aimerais voir ça : les deux géants, escortés par les gardes de sécurité de l'hôtel !

-Et bien, si ça ne prend que ça pour te rendre heureuse, j'appelle tout de suite du renfort !

Je fis un sourire charmeur à Bella et son souffle s'accéléra. Mon sourire s'agrandit : j'aimais l'effet que j'avais sur elle. J'aimais savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à être troublé par l'autre…

-Mademoiselle Swan, votre gaufre est prête.

Bella se détourna rougissante.

-Oh ! Heu… merci, bredouilla-t-elle en prenant son assiette.

Elle se tourna vers la table où étaient assis Emmet et Jacob, visiblement hésitante. Je posai une main sur son épaule.

-Ne retourne pas avec eux, ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence. Attends-moi une minute et je vais t'amener dans un endroit fantastique…

-Encore plus fantastique qu'ici ?

Elle jeta un regard incrédule autour de nous. C'est vrai que le Dauphin's snack bar était pas mal. Plus que ça même : on avait l'impression d'être à Hawaï avec tous ses palmiers, ses fontaines d'eau et ses plantes exotiques…

Mais Bella n'avait encore rien vu : la partie « privée » du restaurant, qui n'était ouverte au grand public que pendant les heures de grande affluence, était encore mieux.

-Bien mieux. Fais-moi confiance!

Elle hocha alors la tête, en se mordillant la lèvre et mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine. C'était idiot, mais cette simple réponse me rendait plus heureux que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Trop heureux…

Bella resta sagement à côté de moi alors que je commandai moi aussi une gaufre aux fruits. Je fis un sourire en remerciant la caissière lorsqu'elle me tendit mon assiette et j'entendis un gros fracas dans mon dos lorsque je me détournai. Je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel, sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout. Allons-y.

J'haussai les épaules, puis la guidai vers le fond de la salle, là où derrière un portail se trouvait… l'habitat naturel d'une famille de dauphins.

Gentleman, je fis signe à Bella de passer devant moi et je la vis se figer à l'entrée.

-Mon Dieu ! C'était vrai alors ? murmura-t-elle. Je croyais que tu t'étais moquée de moi !

Elle déposa aussitôt son assiette sur une table et se précipita vers l'aquarium géant pour observer les dauphins qui nageaient devant nous, dans une eau d'un bleu pur. Comme une enfant, elle déposa ses mains sur la vitre et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son nez se retrouve écraser.

Je pinçai les lèvres, retenant un rire.

-Oh ! Regarde Edward ! s'écria-t-elle en me pointant l'un des cétacés qui sautaient hors de l'eau. Oh ! Ils sont tellement mignons !

Je déposai mon assiette à côté de la sienne et allai la rejoindre. Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant auquel je répondis. Son regard devint étrangement vague et elle coupa aussitôt notre contact visuel.

-Arrête de faire ça ! C'est injuste ! protesta-t-elle faiblement en reportant son attention sur l'aquarium.

-Faire quoi ? demandai-je, perdu.

-Éblouir les gens, les séduire, les charmer ! Tu le fais sans cesse et tout le temps ! Prends cette pauvre serveuse : elle a tout fait tombé seulement parce que tu lui as souri ! Et pratiquement toutes les danseuses de la troupe sont à tes pieds ! Elles tueraient pour avoir un seul regard de toi ! Tu es devenu le Casa Nova de ces dames, celui qui les fait toutes tomber ! Et ce n'est plus seulement à cause de ton charme naturel comme à tes débuts : tout dans ton attitude est tellement…

Je la fixai, n'arrivant à retenir qu'une seule chose de tout son long monologue.

-Alors je t'éboulies ? Tu es prête à l'avouer à haute voix maintenant ?

Le visage de Bella prit une teinte rouge tomate, autant à cause de la gêne que de la colère, j'en étais certain.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je… c'est… oh ! Et puis laisse tomber crétin !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'enfermant dans un silence boudeur. Je secouai la tête avec un petit rire, mais je retrouvai bien vite mon sérieux en voyant que Bella était réellement furieuse.

De toute évidence, j'avais véritablement le don de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Je poussai un soupir, puis allai me poster dos contre la vitre pour me retrouver face à elle.

-Bella, chantonnai-je en la fixant du regard.

Elle ne répondit pas, m'ignorant royalement.

-Allez ! Arrête de jouer la susceptible ce matin ! Tu n'es pas furieuse contre moi… tu joues la comédie seulement !

-Humpf.

-Écoute, on sait tous les deux que tu es attiré par moi alors je n'en parlerai plus si ça te trouble autant !

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec des réflexions dans ce genre que tu vas t'attirer ma sympathie?

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur.

-Ha ha ! Tu as parlé !

Bella ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis elle me tira puérilement la langue et j'éclatai de rire. Elle garda les bras croisés et ses yeux braqués sur les dauphins qui s'amusaient dans l'eau, mais je voyais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-Tu es aussi idiot que tes deux amis qui font des concours de bouffes ! marmonna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Enfin, j'avais quand même un QI un iota plus élevé qu'Emmet et Jacob… mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire remarquer maintenant.

-Pffff… je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté cet accord de paix ! grogna Bella, en toute mauvaise foie.

J'haussai un sourcil, amusé.

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

-Non ! Surtout pas ! s'écria Bella en se tournant enfin vers moi. Je crois que j'ai compris ton opinion…

Elle souriait, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Je la fixai, perturbé. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Je ne comprenais pas ! Je croyais qu'elle était simplement agacée parce que j'avais été le gros con que je suis, mais… ça semblait être plus que ça. Je me repassai en vitesse notre conversation, cherchant ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, mais je ne voyais pas.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Rien du tout, mentit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Je poussai un soupir, puis empoignai son menton entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder.

-Bella… si on veut que ça marche, il faut que tu me le dises quand je fais quelque chose qui te blesse. Je ne voulais pas… je te taquinais seulement.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle à mi-voix en déposant sa main sur la mienne. C'est seulement que… j'essayais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi, d'apprendre à te connaître. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu es devenu comme… ça.

Je la lâchai aussitôt, ses paroles me faisant plus de mal que ce que j'aurais voulu.

-Trois ans ont passé; j'ai changé, répondis-je d'un ton froid. Toi aussi tu as changé Bella ! Quand je t'ai connu, tu étais une fille timide qui ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde de luxe et de pêchés qu'est Hollywood. Tu étais si gentille et si naïve. Tu étais prête à tout sacrifier pour les autres… à t'oublier complètement…

Bella resta silencieuse un long moment, pensive. Réalisant que je l'observais avec un peu trop d'intensité, je me plaçai à côté d'elle pour observer moi aussi la danse des dauphins devant nous.

J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches, me perdant dans mes pensées.

Bella avait raison : j'avais changé, beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre. J'étais devenu une idole du jour au lendemain, me retrouvant l'un des visages les plus demandés du show-business et par-dessus le marché, considéré comme l'un des hommes les plus sexys. Je n'avais que 17 ans et j'étais seul dans tout ça, Carlisle m'ayant laissé voler de mes propres ailes, trop occupé par sa propre carrière.

Alors bien sûr que je m'étais laissé influencer. Bien sûr que j'avais fait des bêtises. J'avais pris de l'alcool, de la drogue, j'avais couché avec des filles dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom…

Mais heureusement, Alice et Emmet avaient été là pour moi. Ils m'avaient ramené rapidement à la raison. Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de cette nuit où le géant qui est mon meilleur ami m'avait plongé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pour me dégriser, me criant que je n'étais qu'un idiot qui gâchait sa vie…

Alice et Emmet avaient été le point d'attache dont j'avais besoin, cette famille que je n'avais pas. Ils _étaient _ma famille, les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Plus encore que mon propre frère.

Pendant quelques temps, avant cet épisode, Bella avait été cette personne… cette personne qui comptait plus que tout pour moi, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques semaines avant que les choses ne s'enveniment entre nous. Ensuite, j'avais préféré garder une certaine distance avec elle et… je l'avais perdu.

-Tu as raison, admit Bella au bout d'un long moment. J'ai changé aussi… mais en même temps, parfois j'ai l'impression d'être toujours la même. C'est seulement que le temps et les mauvaises expériences m'ont appris à me protéger.

-Dans le monde dans lequel on vit, on a pas vraiment le choix. Ceux qui n'y arrivent pas se font manger vivant.

Je poussai un soupir, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu aurais envie qu'on… sorte ce soir ? proposai-je avant d'avoir pu y penser.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'avais dit ça, c'était sous le coup d'une impulsion, une idée folle qui avait traversé mon esprit.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent et je crus voir une lueur de panique y passer. J'ajoutai donc aussitôt :

-Comme des amis, juste comme des amis ! Ni vois rien de romantique… c'est seulement pour… apprendre à se connaître. On pourrait aller manger ensemble, discuter et rattraper le temps perdu, tu vois ?

Je passai à nouveau une main dans mes cheveux et Bella me surprit en y passant aussi ses doigts, me procurant de délicieux frissons. Elle attrapa ma main, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux : je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Puis, ça va me faire du bien de sortir un peu de la villa. Depuis notre arrivée, j'ai passé tout mon temps entre ici et là-bas.

Je la fixai, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Elle acceptait ? Vraiment ?

-Parfait ! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire qui devait atteindre mes oreilles.

Bella serra un peu plus fort mes doigts entre les siens, mais trop vite elle relâcha son étreinte et se détourna de moi. Elle observait les dauphins nager dans leur immense aquarium et moi, je l'observais, elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique, plus encore que lorsque je l'avais connu. Son visage était moins juvénile, plus déterminé et ses courbes s'étaient arrondis. À mes yeux, elle était parfaite. Bien plus belle que toutes les autres femmes que j'avais rencontré dans ma vie.

À ce moment, le ventre de Bella gargouilla, me sortant de ma contemplation. Je pouffai de rire alors qu'elle rougissait, embarrassée.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de manger, non ?

-Hum…oui. Il ne doit plus nous rester beaucoup de temps d'ailleurs, répondit Bella en marchant vers la table où nous avions déposé notre déjeuner.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et poussai un juron.

-En fait, la répétition commence dans deux minutes.

-Merde ! Alice va nous tuer !

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bon, c'est louper pour notre déjeuner je crois ! lançai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Pas grave ! On reviendra demain matin ! me répondit Bella avec un sourire magnifique.

Je souris moi aussi à cette perspective. Bella commence à me faire confiance, elle s'ouvre à moi malgré elle… et ça me rend plus heureux que je ne saurais le dire.

-Marché conclu. En attendant, il va falloir jeuner… en espérant que ton estomac ne fera pas trop des siennes pendant la répétition.

-Hey !

Elle m'envoya un coup joueur sur l'épaule.

- Je t'interdits de te moquer de mon estomac !

Je pouffai encore, puis lui fis un signe vers la porte.

-Allez, viens. Il est temps d'aller retrouver les deux cas désespérés qui sont accessoirement mes amis !

Nous passâmes le portique et mon regard s'arrêta aussitôt sur la table où étaient assis Emmet et Jake.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonnai-je, découragé.

-C'est encore pire que je ne le croyais ! s'écria Bella, visiblement dégoûtée. On est vraiment obligé de les rejoindre ? Je veux dire… on ne peut pas faire comme si on ne les connaissait pas ?

À quelques mètres de nous, mes deux gardes du corps étaient assis face à face, s'empiffrant de hots-dogs sans aucune classe, si bien que leurs visages étaient maculés de ketchup et de moutarde. Une petite foule s'était massée autour d'eux, leur lançant des encouragements sonores.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec Bella : je n'avais aucune envie d'être vu en leur compagnie en ce moment.

-On se sauve, dis-je à voix basse. Vite, avant qu'ils nous voient.

Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et baissant la tête pour ne pas être reconnu, autant de mes amis que des autres clients, je traversai le restaurant à toute vitesse, passant le plus loin possible d'Emmet et Jake. Je réussis à nous sortir de là en quelques instants et j'entendis Bella pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Notre réputation est sauve, murmurai-je à son oreille avec un rire.

-Ouf ! Merci mon Dieu ! Je n'aurais pas supporté que quelqu'un nous prenne en photos à côté d'eux !

-Moi non plus… mais maintenant, si on veut que notre vie soit sauve aussi… on devrait peut-être courir !

-Bonne idée.

Nous traversons donc l'hôtel à la course, jusqu'au night club où se déroulait toutes les répétitions de danse. Bien sûr, tout le monde y était déjà et Laurent avait débuté le cours sans nous. Alice nous lança un regard furibond.

-Où étiez-vous ? cria-t-elle en marchant vers nous, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde sur notre arrivée.

Bella lâcha aussitôt ma main et j'aurais parié que ses joues avaient pris cette délicieuse teinte rouge qui lui allait si bien.

-Du calme Lily, lançai-je d'un ton nonchalant. Nous ne sommes en retard que de deux minutes.

Les yeux d'Alice se plissèrent alors qu'elle nous observait suspicieusement. J'étais persuadé que s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de gens, elle nous aurait fait une scène… pour deux minutes ! Mais Alice devenait légèrement dérangée lorsqu'on approchait d'un spectacle. Non, à la vérité, elle était toujours dérangée, mais elle disjonctait de plus en plus lorsqu'on approchait d'une première. Et ce spectacle était d'une telle importance qu'elle allait carrément devenir insupportable dans quelques semaines !

Pour ma première tournée de spectacle, elle m'avait fait travaillé à tous les jours jusqu'après minuit et réveillé tous les matins à cinq heures… alors qu'allait-elle faire cette fois ? Nous obliger à travailler des nuits durant ?

Mon Dieu ! Vivement que Jasper arrive !

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! gronda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers nous. Vous êtes les deux têtes d'afficthe… vous devez montrer l'exemple aux autres !

-D'accord maman, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ok Alice : on va faire attention et montrer l'exemple ! dit Bella d'un ton mauvais. Mais en échange, essaye de ne pas oublier que tu es notre agent et pas notre patron ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner !

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa.

-J'essaie seulement de vous aider, de tout faire au mieux !

Bella ne répondit pas et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux, allant rejoindre Rosalie plus loin dans la salle. Je déposai une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alice qui semblait bouleversée.

-Chaque fois que je pense que les choses vont mieux entre nous, je réalise qu'elle est toujours furieuse contre moi ! murmura-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas : elle n'a pas souvent eu à faire face à tes humeurs despotiques. Elle s'habituera.

Alice poussa un soupir.

-Mais elle a raison : je n'ai pas à vous donner des ordres. C'est seulement que ce spectacle est tellement important… on pourrait tout perdre si on se plante !

-Je sais Lily. Crois-moi : j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et elle me fit un sourire triste. Son conflit avec Bella l'atteignait plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Et c'était de ma faute… c'était parce que je lui avais demandé de mentir que Bella était furieuse contre elle.

À cause de mon foutu ego, j'avais blessé ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur.

Je décidai alors de tout dire à Bella, dès ce soir. Je ne pouvais plus être responsable de la tension qu'il y avait entre Bella et Alice. Je ne supportais plus d'être la cause du chagrin de ma meilleure amie.

Alors j'allais tout avouer à Bella, je lui dirais que c'était moi qui avais eu l'idée de cette collaboration, qu'Alice n'en savait rien avant que je ne le propose à Bella à l'émission. Je me souvenais trop bien de la nuit que j'avais passé à argumenter avec Alice, de la crise qu'elle m'avait piqué dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! Cela m'avait pris des heures à la convaincre que c'était une idée de génie…

Bella avait cru qu'Alice avait tout manigancé, mais en fait c'était moi. Depuis le début, c'était moi. Mais j'avais demandé à mon amie de ne pas démentir, de ne pas dire la vérité à Bella. Alice avait accepté parce qu'elle ne voulait pas envenimer d'avantage ma relation déjà difficile avec Bella… mais c'était leur relation qui s'était détériorée.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec Bella, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire cet aveu, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je pensais encore à elle avant même de la revoir. C'était quelque chose que je rechignais à admettre même à moi-même mais… c'était pour le bien d'Alice. Je pouvais bien ça pour elle après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

-Allez, va rejoindre les autres ! dit alors Alice, me tirant de mes pensées. Mais je t'en prie, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux jours, juste avant le repas.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de me souvenir de quoi elle m'avait parlé.

-À propos de Bella, continua-t-elle en baissant le ton pour être certaine de ne pas être entendu. Et de toi.

Oh. Ça.

Je détournai la tête, me sentant subitement coupable. J'étais passé à un cheveu d'embrasser Bella… alors que ça allait contre tout ce qu'Alice m'avait demandé.

Mon amie se rapprocha de moi, attrapant mon bras avec force pour me rapprocher d'elle.

-Edward ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout… c'est juste que…

Je poussai un soupir, pinçant l'arête de mon nez.

-Non. Laisse tomber.

Alice hocha la tête, comme si elle savait tout de même ce que j'avais voulu lui dire. Ce qui était sûrement le cas… ce qui était plutôt révélateur puisque moi-même je n'étais pas certain de ce que j'avais cherché à lui dire.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre pour toi, murmura-t-elle, mais il y a un moment où on ne peut plus se mentir.

Elle tapota ma joue dans un geste familier, puis s'éloigna à son tour. Je la regardai partir, comprenant un peu trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais préférant ne pas y réfléchir.

Danser, oublier, ne pas penser… c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'allai donc rejoindre le groupe, me joignant au cours de danse. Aujourd'hui, nous apprenions les pas pour la chanson _Hollywood. _L'apprentissage serait plus délicat que la veille parce que je devais danser avec le groupe du début à la fin du numéro.

Je représentais une nouvelle vedette de Hollywood et les autres danseurs étaient répartis en plusieurs groupes : certains seraient d'anciennes vedettes d'échues, d'autres des paparazzi ou des fans déchaînés, et les derniers seraient tous les agents, avocats, producteurs et autres véreux qui essayaient de profiter des petits nouveaux d'Hollywood. Il y avait plus de trente danseurs pour ce numéro qui se mélangeraient dans une danse un peu folle.

Ce n'était pas une mince affaire finalement et en plus, j'étais le seul qui n'était pas un danseur professionnel, mais celui qu'on remarquerait le plus sur la scène. Je devais être irréprochable et pour y arriver, je ne pouvais me permettre de me laisser distraire.

Je repoussai donc de mon esprit toutes pensées qui touchaient de près ou de loin Bella et je me mis au travail.

La journée fut longue et pénible. Peut-être plus encore que le mardi précédent, alors que tout allait de travers avec mes musiciens.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à être totalement concentré. Heureusement pour moi, je ne dansais avec Bella qu'un court moment au début, alors que nous dansions un cha-cha-cha à trois, elle, Rosalie et moi. Le reste du temps, nous dansions avec le reste du groupe… mais elle était toujours trop près de moi. Et surtout, elle ne quittait jamais mes pensées.

Je savais que quelque chose se jouait en moi. Les paroles d'Alice m'avaient remué et moins j'essayais d'y penser et plus ça m'obsédait. Je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas être ami avec Bella. C'était impossible : j'étais trop attiré par elle. C'était quelque chose de fort, d'irrésistible et surtout, de persistant. Faire semblant de vouloir être seulement un ami serait totalement hypocrite. D'un autre côté, quel choix avais-je ? Pouvions-nous être amant sans prendre le risque de tout gâcher ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Alors quel autre choix avais-je ? L'inviter à sortir ? Essayer de bâtir quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une relation basée sur le sexe?

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Cette simple idée me faisait paniquer, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Je crois que je n'étais simplement pas prêt à m'engager. J'étais célibataire et c'était bien ainsi.

Et puis, notre première relation avait échouée… alors pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois ?

-Edward ! Concentre-toi, je sais que tu en es capable ! dit Laurent et je réalisai que j'avais encore loupé les pas.

-Désolé, marmonnai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je sentis le regard de Bella sur moi et lorsque je me tournai vers elle, elle prit un air interrogateur. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules en réponse, me détournant aussitôt.

Nous reprîmes les pas et quelques instants plus tard, mon téléphone sonna. J'en profitai pour prendre quelques instants de pause, espérant que cela m'aiderait à retrouver mes esprits.

C'était Emmet qui m'envoyait un sms.

« T'es-tu fait enlever par une fan en furie ? Ou es-tu là-haut avec Bella ? »

Hum… j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit la deuxième option… moi et Bella, dans une chambre d'hôtel…

Je secouai la tête pour repousser ces fantasmes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Aucune de ces réponses. Je suis à la salle de répétition… vous êtes en retard mon vieux ! »

« On est là dans 10 secondes. Alice a remarqué notre absence ? »

« Non. Mais pour être certain de rester en vie, poster vous devant la porte à l'extérieur… comme si vous étiez là depuis le début ! Et puis, qui a gagné ? »

« Moi bien sûr ! »

Je souris et alors que j'allais lui écrire une réponse, j'entendis un raclement de gorge peu subtile. Je relevai la tête et remarquai alors que tout le monde m'observait.

-Es-tu prêt à reprendre ? demanda Laurent d'un ton impatient.

-Pas de problème.

Je remis mon cellulaire à sa place et le calvaire continua, devenant de pire en pire. Et plus je m'emmêlais dans mes pieds, plus Laurent devenait irritable et me mettait la pression. À certains moments, je sentais la main douce de Bella se poser sur mon bras ou mon épaule, dans un geste qu'elle voulait encourageant. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas. Au contraire, chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, mon corps s'enflammait et j'en étais encore plus perturbée.

-Bordel Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que t'a aujourd'hui ? s'écria Laurent à un moment, excédé.

Et ça continua ainsi pendant des heures. À la pause, je me sauvai presque suivi par Emmet et Jake, et je m'enfermai dans la salle de spectacle parce que je n'avais pas envie que Bella ou Alice me posent des questions. Je restai pendant une heure plongé dans le silence, et mes deux amis, habitués à mes sautes d'humeur discutèrent ensemble sans se soucier de moi.

Heureusement pour moi, la répétition se terminait plus tôt ce jour-là. À 18 heures, Laurent annonça enfin la fin du cours. En quelques secondes, j'étais à la porte et je sortis, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer les autres. Je marchais à toute vitesse, me retenant pour ne pas courir, fuir le plus vite possible loin d'ici.

J'entendis la porte claquer derrière moi et j'accélérai la cadence. C'était soit Alice, soit Emmet… et je n'avais envie de discuter avec aucun d'eux.

Mais je me trompais.

-Edward ! Edward, attends !

Je m'arrêtai, figé par la surprise.

Bella ?

-Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demanda-t-elle, essoufflée, lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliquai-je, n'ayant aucune envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

Surtout pas avec elle.

Vexée, Bella me lança un regard furieux.

-Je croyais qu'on essayait de devenir amis !

-Je croyais qu'on_ était_ amis !

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi me réponds-tu sur ce ton ?

Je fermai les yeux, pinçant l'arête de mon nez dans un soupir.

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle me faisait perdre la raison. C'était mon problème, pas le sien.

-Je suis désolé. La journée a été… pénible disons.

Une douce caresse sur ma joue me fit ouvrir les yeux. Bella, face à moi, me faisait un sourire rassurant et mon cœur s'emballa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne t'es pas débrouillé si mal. Si tu veux, on peut annuler le restaurant ce soir et je t'aiderai pour le numéro à la place.

Je n'avais pas envie d'annuler notre rendez-vous qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais… c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire.

Je ne supporterais pas en ce moment de me retrouver seul avec elle. Pas sans flancher.

-Merci Bella.

Sa main qui était toujours sur mon visage remonta pour replacer une mèche de mes cheveux et je lui souris.

-Je te ramène ? proposai-je pour être poli, mais persuadé qu'elle refuserait.

-Sur ta moto ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire éblouissant éclairant soudain son visage.

-Sur ma moto, confirmai-je.

-Bien sûr !

Je la menai alors vers notre moyen de transport d'un pas plus léger, traversant le restaurant à l'arôme alléchant et sortant à l'extérieur où m'attendait ma moto, stationnée à côté de celle de Jake. Comme la dernière fois, je m'assis, puis lui tendit le casque qu'elle prit sans rechigner. Elle prit place derrière moi, ses mains venant entourer ma taille et je frissonnai de plaisir.

Elle était si près de moi…

Non. Focus Edward. Focus.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, juste pour profiter de cette proximité encore un peu, puis je démarrai. Mais au moment où j'allais décoller, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Jake qui semblait plus que furieux en sortit.

J'éteignis le moteur pour entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Son regard se posa sur Bella et une expression de surprise passa sur son visage avant de se transformer en un rictus satisfait. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake ? On doit être au studio à 19 heures.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent de nouveau de colère.

-Ouais, bien ne pars plus sans Emmet ou moi ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et c'est dangereux mon vieux : tu pourrais te faire attaquer par une horde de fans en délire !

Je pouffai, imiter par Bella.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Toi mieux que personne sait ce que des adolescentes amoureuses peuvent faire !

Je poussai un soupir.

-Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais tu as raison. Je ne le ferai plus !

-Parfait !

Il me sourit, puis enfourcha sa moto à son tour. Il se tourna alors vers nous et son regard se porta une fois de plus sur Bella.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Cullen alors… si tu veux, tu peux embarquer avec moi !

Je le fusillai du regard, furieux qu'il ait proposé cela. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Bella était bien là où elle était ! Je ne voulais pas que ce soit sur sa taille à lui qu'elle s'accrocherait, contre son corps qu'elle se collerait…

Mais Jake me fit un petit signe qui pouvait signifier : attends, tu vas voir !

-Non merci. Je suis bien là où je suis, dit la voix étouffée de Bella.

Et ses bras se resserrèrent légèrement autour de ma taille, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Comme tu veux ! répondit Jacob en haussant les épaules.

Pour moi, il ajouta avec seulement le mouvement de ses lèvres :

-Elle est dingue de toi… il est temps que tu agisses vieux !

Et pendant un instant de folie, je pensai qu'il avait raison : je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses ainsi. Je ne voulais pas laisser les choses telles qu'elle était avec Bella parce que je voulais avoir plus.

Il était temps d'agir.

**Et voilà ! Edward se décide enfin ! : ) Reste maintenant à savoir ce qu'il va faire et comment ça va se passer ! **

**Au prochain chapitre : une séance photo plutôt torride entre Edward et Bella ! à dans une semaine ! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis dans les temps ! : ) Youpi ! Mais c'est surtout parce que je suis revenu à une longueur « normale » de chapitre ! Pour les prochains, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à ça parce que sinon, je n'arrive pas à terminer en une semaine et en plus, ça ne me laisse plus de temps pour mes autres fics (dont Appel à l'aide et je viens juste de m'apercevoir que ça va faire deux mois que je n'ai pas posté !:( ) **

**Bon, j'ai réalisé en lisant vos reviews que j'ai créés beaucoup d'attente en vous parlant d'une séance photo torride et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir ! J'aurais peut-être dû me taire ! lol ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**PS : Quelques lectrices ont demandé à savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et Bella dans le passé… en fait, vous le savez déjà ! à chaque chapitre, vous en avez appris un peu plus, ce qui fait que maintenant, vous connaissez une bonne partie de l'histoire ! La seule chose qui manque peut-être (et c'est voulu) c'est le pv d'Edward sur les raisons de leur rupture : pourquoi a-t-il rompu en premier lieu et pourquoi a-t-il envoyé une photo d'eux aux journalistes ? **

**Réponse… bientôt ! :P **

**CHAPITRE 12 **

J'entendais Alice m'appeler derrière la porte, mais je ne voulais pas sortir. J'avais l'air ridicule et je n'avais aucune envie que les autres me voient comme ça. À la vérité, je n'avais aucune envie qu'Edward me voit ainsi parce que je savais que LUI allait être à tomber. Oui, peu importe ce qu'ils lui feraient mettre, il resterait toujours aussi beau et sexy…

Mais moi, j'avais l'air ridicule ! Qui avait engagé cette foutue styliste ? Pfff… elle n'avait vraiment aucun talent ! Cette robe me donnait l'air d'un sac de patates, mes cheveux étaient plus dépeignés qu'à mon arrivée au studio et je portais des espadrilles vraiment affreuses qui n'allaient pas du tout avec ma tenue.

-Bella ! Sors, je veux te voir ! Allez, Edward est prêt lui ! insista Alice derrière la porte.

-Tu t'y prends mal Alice ! dit alors Rosalie d'un ton résolu. Regarde la pro : BELLA SWAN ! hurla-t-elle alors et je sursautai. Sors tout de suite tes jolies fesses de là-dedans sinon j'envois Edward te chercher !

Je poussai un grognement furieux, mais ouvrit la porte de ma loge. Rosalie me fit un sourire vainqueur.

-Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama-t-elle pour Alice, avec satisfaction.

-Ça va. Pas la peine de crier. Je suis là.

Alice m'attrapa par le bras et me fit tourner sur moi-même, m'évaluant d'un œil d'experte.

-Wouah ! Vraiment pas mal !

-Tu rigoles ? Je ressemble à rien !

Mon amie poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Bella, tu es vraiment sexy !

-Une véritable bombe, approuva Rosalie en hochant la tête.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bougonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Alice, qui tenait toujours mon bras, me tira alors de force hors de ma cachette pour m'amener là où le photographe avait monté le décor et les lumières. Edward, Emmet et Jacob se tenaient là, discutant entre eux.

-Hey les gars ! cria Alice avant que j'ai pu comprendre son plan. Comment vous trouvez Bella ?

Leur attention à tous trois se tourna vers moi et je me sentis rougir. Je fixai obstinément le sol, ne voulant pas affronter un certain regard vert.

-Youhou ! Bella, je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi chaude ! lança Emmet et il semblait sincère.

-Tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi ? ajouta Jacob.

J'espérais qu'il plaisantait.

-Magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique.

Je relevai la tête, surprise par le ton rauque d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi, me détaillant avec envie et je rougis encore plus.

D'accord. Alice avait raison : je devais vraiment être bien pour qu'il me regarde ainsi.

Mais j'avais eu raison moi aussi : lui était à tomber. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir dont il avait l'habitude, il portait des pantalons beiges plutôt moulants et à bretelles qu'il laissait pendre le long de ses hanches. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur look décoiffé, mais ils partaient un peu moins dans tous les sens que d'habitude.

Il était vraiment sexy et à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : être seule avec lui. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, vu les pensées obscènes qui traversaient mon esprit alors que je le fixais. Heureusement que nous avions annulé notre dîner ensemble !

Et je sentais que cette séance photo allait être pénible pour ma pauvre libido. D'autant plus pénible que nous nous étions peut-être un peu trop rapprochés aujourd'hui. Je me permettais maintenant des gestes qui me donnaient envie de plus… de bien plus…

Ce qui n'était pas bon ni pour moi ni pour mon cœur écorché.

-Alors ? Convaincue ? me demanda mon agent en relâchant sa prise sur mon bras.

Je rompis le contact visuel avec Edward, troublée.

-Oui. Tu avais raison.

-Comme toujours, dit-elle avec son sourire d'elfe. Et maintenant… commençons !

Elle appela le photographe, un mec d'origine canadienne appelé Félix Rondeau qui travaillait habituellement pour le Vogue, le magazine préférée d'Alice. Il nous demanda de nous placer au milieu du décor qui était une simple reproduction d'un parc, puis ils nous observèrent un long moment, discutant entre eux. Pendant tout ce temps, j'évitai habilement de regarder vers Edward, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais j'étais plus que consciente de sa présence près de moi et c'est pourquoi je le sentis s'approcher. Je me tendis, le souffle court.

-Je le pensais vraiment, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Tu es magnifique.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson lorsque son souffle caressa mon cou et je priai pour qu'il n'en ait pas eu conscience.

_Imagine ce que tu ressentirais s'il posait ses lèvres sur ce même cou ? Ou ailleurs ? _

Je fermai les yeux. Ah non ! Pas le retour de cette foutue voix ! C'était suffisamment dur de ne pas sauter sur Edward sans qu'en plus ma « conscience » me dicte de le faire !

-Tu as décidé de m'ignorer ? insista Edward d'un ton amusé en appuyant son menton sur mon épaule.

Proche. Trop proche.

Je me tournai rapidement vers lui, trop rapidement puisque je lui envoyai un coup de tête sur le nez.

-Oups ! Désolée!

Il fit une grimace, massant son nez.

-Ça va. C'est rien.

Il me fit alors un sourire rassurant. Finalement, j'aurais du continuer à lui tourner le dos ! Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi avez-vous placé une tentation aussi parfaite sur mon chemin ?

-Je trouve ça plutôt drôle lorsque tu es maladroite… ça me rappelle le bon temps, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le bon temps ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Du temps où nous étions ensemble ? Était-ce le bon temps pour lui ?

Je ne lui posai pas la question, ne sachant si j'avais réellement envie de connaître la réponse.

-Je trouve ça drôle aussi… tant que c'est toi qui en fais les frais ! répliquai-je plutôt.

Félix frappa alors dans ces mains pour nous ramener à l'ordre.

-Je suis prêt à commencer mes chéris ! Alors on va essayer ceci : Edward, assis- toi sur l'herbe et Bella, tu t'assois sur lui.

-Quoi ? couinai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Mais avant que j'ai pu protester, Edward m'attrapa la main et m'attira vers lui. Une alerte rouge s'alluma dans mon esprit.

-Ne joue pas les emmerdeuses, dit-il avec ce sourire en coin qui me rendait toute chose. Ce n'est qu'une séance photo.

-Regardez ici tous les deux et prenez votre air le plus sexy, nous ordonna Félix en se plaçant derrière son appareil.

Il commença alors à nous mitrailler de son flash. Je restai immobile, mon cœur battait fort, si fort que j'étais persuadée qu'Edward pouvait l'entendre.

-Bella, ma jolie, sois naturelle ! cria Félix sans arrêter de prendre des clichés. Tu es bien trop crispée !

Crispée mon cul ! J'aurais aimé le voir lui, assis sur les genoux du mec le plus sexy de la planète !

Le dit mec posa alors une main douce sur mon dos, le caressant du bout des doigts.

-Détends-toi Bella, me murmura-t-il sans perdre sa pose. Je ne vais pas te manger !

_Mais j'aimerais bien. _

Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à ma nuque, puis redescendit à la même vitesse jusqu'à limite de mes fesses. Malgré moi, je poussai un soupir de bien-être. C'était tellement agréable.

-Non pas que j'en ai pas envie, continua-t-il. Tu es tellement belle, je prendrais bien une bouchée ou deux si tu le voulais…

-Edward, grognai-je entre mes dents, sur un ton d'avertissement.

Il pouffa.

-Quoi ? Peux-tu me reprocher de dire ce que je pense ?

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, oubliant que nous étions en pleine séance photos, et il fit de même.

-Je ne succomberai pas, dis-je avec une assurance que je ne ressentais qu'à moitié.

Je ne succomberais pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Edward pencha son visage vers moi, appuyant son front contre le mien.

-Et si je faisais tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour que tu succombes ?

Mon souffle devint erratique. Sa paume chaude faisait de doux cercles dans mon dos à présent, brûlant ma peau à travers mes vêtements.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ? demandai-je, paniquée et excitée à la fois. Tu as dit que tu ne le ferais pas…

-J'ai peut-être changé d'avis.

Son nez caressa le mien, taquin, et son regard s'accrocha au mien, ravageur.

Je n'avais aucune chance. S'il décidait de me séduire, je n'avais aucune chance de lui résister… Oh ! J'essaierais bien sûr. Je me débâterais de mon mieux, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, mais ce serait en vain. Il gagnerait à un moment ou à un autre.

Juste à cet instant, s'il m'embrassait… je ne savais pas si je le repousserais.

_Oh non ! Tu ne le repousserais pas ! Mais pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Allez idiot ! Embrasse-moi ! _

-Bella ! Ramène ton visage vers ici ! Edward continue à la regarder, elle.

Je m'exécutai, avec cette impression que Félix, Alice et les autres qui nous observaient, faisaient partis d'un autre monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi.

Je fixais l'appareil photo sans le voir vraiment, toute mon attention centrée sur l'homme à côté de moi. Cet homme dont les bras entourèrent ma taille, me ramenant un peu plus contre lui. Puis je sentis sa barbe de quelques jours frotter contre la peau de mon menton, puis de ma joue, presque aussitôt remplacé par ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

Un feu s'alluma dans mon ventre, se répandant dans chaque membre de mon corps. J'entrouvris la bouche, haletante, alors que ses lèvres parsemaient de baiser ma mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il attrapa entre ses dents.

-Parfait ! s'écria Félix en sortant de derrière son appareil. C'était très bien Edward ! Bella aussi ! Très naturel !

Puis il se tourna vers Alice qui nous observait, la bouche pincée dans un air désapprobateur.

-Et si on essayait quelque chose d'un peu plus torride maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

Notre agent sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle hocha la tête, à contrecœur. Félix s'approcha de nous et je réalisai que j'étais toujours assise sur les genoux d'Edward, qui me tenait fermement par la taille, comme s'il voulait me garder prisonnière.

-C'était parfait ! Mais maintenant… on va essayer autre chose !

Il fit un signe de la main à une styliste qui s'approcha avec une chemise blanche et il lui arracha presque des mains.

-Edward, tu vas enfiler ça et tu vas laisser les boutons ouverts… Quant à toi Bella…

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me remis debout de force, puis tira un peu sur le bas de ma robe, pour qu'elle soit d'avantage décolletée, laissant un peu trop voir la naissance de mes seins à mon goût.

-Parfait !

Il nous fit un sourire satisfait avant de retourner derrière son appareil photo.

-Et bien, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, grognai-je entre mes dents, sidérée par l'audace du photographe.

Il aurait pu me demander mon avis quand même !

-Tu arrives encore à être surprise après trois ans dans le milieu ? répliqua Edward en riant.

Je me tournai vers lui et me figeai, choquée. Il avait retiré son t-shirt et enfilait la chemise que Félix lui avait donnée, me gratifiant de son sourire si sexy.

-Alors ? Comment je suis ? me demanda-t-il avec un air séducteur.

-Ça pourrait être mieux, répondis-je d'une voix rauque qui trahissait mon mensonge.

-Je suis prêt à reprendre ! cria Félix, coupant court à la conversation.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, puis pris une grande inspiration pour garder le contrôle de mon corps.

Mon Dieu, aidez-moi je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas succomber à la tentation…

-Edward, rassis-toi sur l'herbe, mais en t'appuyant sur tes coudes. À demi-étendu, tu vois ?

-Oui, je vois.

Edward s'exécuta et je ne pus détacher mon regard de lui, de son visage parfait, de son torse bien sculpté et de tout son être qui respirait le sexe.

Même à 17 ans, c'était déjà ainsi. Toutes les filles se retournaient sur son passage; la seule différence était qu'il n'en était pas encore conscient à cette époque. Il ne réalisait même pas lorsqu'une fille lui faisait des avances ! Je me souvenais encore de Betsy et de Karen, deux actrices de la Fièvre de la danse qui lui avaient fait du rentre-dedans pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le tournage… même après que nous nous soyons mis ensemble. Lui n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué.

Il avait toujours été un aimant à filles. Il les attirait toutes et je ne faisais malheureusement pas exception.

J'avais même été prête à me jeter dans ses bras le premier jour de notre relation, alors que j'étais jeune et inexpérimentée. Mais je m'en fichais : j'avais envie de lui ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment fantasmé sur un homme avant, mais j'avais rêvé d'Edward chaque nuit à partir du jour de notre rencontre. Et c'était des rêves qui me faisaient rougir rien que d'y penser.

Ce soir-là, j'avais menti à René qui m'accompagnait sur le tournage, lui disant que je sortais avec les autres actrices… mais j'étais plutôt allée cogner à la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Il avait ouvert, l'air endormi, puis avait eu un sourire resplendissant en me trouvant là.

Il n'avait eu que le temps de dire mon nom avant que je ne me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser férocement, laissant tout le désir que je contenais depuis des semaines sortir.

Et maintenant, trois ans plus tard, j'en étais toujours au même point. Il avait encore le même effet sur moi.

Pathétique, non ?

-Wouhou ! Bella !

Je sursautai, en entendant la voix de Félix, puis je me sentis rougir.

-Désolée… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

-Plutôt dans la contemplation d'un certain Apollon, mais nous te comprenons toute chérie ! répliqua-t-il en riant et je poussai quelques jurons intérieurs.

Il venait vraiment de dire ça ?

-Ma jolie, j'aimerais bien que tu t'assois face à Edward, sur ses jambes.

Quoi ? Il voulait que je m'asseye à califourchon sur Edward ? Avec cette robe ? D'accord, cette fois… ce serait ma fin !

-Merde Alice ! m'écriai-je, furieuse en me tournant vers mon agent. Ce n'est pas un porno qu'on tourne… c'est une pub pour un spectacle !

J'entendis Edward rire à côté de moi et je lui jetai un regard furax auquel il répondit par un sourire.

-Mademoiselle Swan aurait-elle peur ? murmura-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, l'ignorant. Bien sûr que j'avais peur… mais je n'allais pas lui avouer !

-Bella, on ne te demande pas de te déshabiller, mais on voudrait que certaines pubs soient plus osées ! Celles qu'on va afficher dans les bars par exemple ou dans les magazines féminins… tu vois le genre ?

-Ouais, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Puisque je n'avais pas le choix, je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le gazon synthétique, puis m'approchai d'Edward pour me retrouver à califourchon sur ses jambes.

_Hum… plutôt confortable comme position ! Tu vois que tu n'avais aucune raison de râler ! _

-Rapproche-toi encore un peu ma belle ! cria Félix. Encore un peu… parfait ! Les yeux dans les yeux et ne bougez plus !

Je restai donc immobile, mon bassin collé contre celui d'Edward, n'ayant que ma petite culotte qui me séparait de la barrière de son jean. Et son regard me consumait entièrement, aussi intense qu'avant l'amour…

Mon souffle s'accéléra jusqu'à en devenir erratique et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas pour moi lorsque je sentis quelque chose venir frapper contre mes parois intimes.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et Edward prit une moue désolée.

-Désolé… difficile de contrôler ça dans une position comme celle-là ! marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Je fermai les yeux, mon corps parcourut de frissons de désir et d'instinct, mon bassin se plaqua un peu plus contre celui d'Edward, profitant de cette délicieuse friction entre nous.

-Bella, siffla-t-il, entre envie et réprobation.

Je ne répondis pas, mais remontai mes mains pour les plonger dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, c'est bien Bella ! Bonne initiative ! Agrippe-bien ses cheveux et tire son visage vers toi, comme si tu allais l'embrasser !

J'obéis, avec un peu trop de plaisir. Le visage penché, ses yeux toujours vrillés au mien, Edward ouvrit la bouche; cela me prit toute ma volonté pour ne pas me pencher et l'embrasser réellement.

-Parfait ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Et maintenant, j'aimerais que vous rapprochiez vos visages encore un peu… il faut qu'on croit que vous vous embrassez !

Edward se redressa légèrement, passant l'une de ses mains autour de mon cou et son visage s'arrêta si près du mien que je sentais son souffle chaud et délicieux contre ma bouche. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Pendant une seconde, j'avais goûté au fruit défendu… et j'avais une envie irrésistible d'y croquer à pleines dents.

-Refais-le Edward ! Je veux être certain d'avoir le bon angle.

_Oh oui ! Refais-le Edward ! _

Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord. Je semblais avoir perdu toute trace de raison, mais je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore. J'avais l'occasion de goûter à ses lèvres sans que cela n'ait aucune conséquence… et je voulais en profiter.

Alors refais-le Edward. Tout de suite.

Répondant à mes souhaits, Edward frôla de nouveau mes lèvres, un peu plus longtemps cette fois, et je crus même sentir pendant une fraction de seconde une langue venir taquiner ma bouche, mais Edward s'éloigna aussitôt et je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé.

-C'est bon ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour cette pose ! cria Félix, me ramenant de façon peu agréable à la réalité. On passe à la suivante.

Embarrassée, je voulus me sauver, m'éloigner le plus possible d'Edward, mais il passa un bras autour de ma taille, me retenant près de lui. De son autre main, il attrapa mon menton, m'obligeant à lui faire face dans un geste qui me devenait familier.

-Bella…

Son ton était suppliant, son regard semblait me demander une permission… mais j'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

-Je crois qu'on doit se pousser, dis-je dans un murmure, ne pouvant me détacher de la contemplation de son visage.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non… pas tout de suite…

Son regard trop intense plongea dans le mien, me liquéfiant sur place. Encore une fois, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de nous alors que j'étais emportée dans un tourbillon d'émotions… un tourbillon qu'il était le seul à me faire ressentir.

C'était comme si, depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, je revenais à la vie. Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'être morte… mais c'était pourtant le cas. Une partie de moi avait disparu lorsque j'avais claqué la porte de son loft. Je n'en avais pris conscience que lorsque je l'avais revu.

Maintenant qu'il était là, tout me semblait plus fort, plus intense. Je ressentais tout avec beaucoup plus de passion. La tristesse, la joie, la colère… toutes mes émotions étaient décuplées par sa simple présence.

Je réalisais alors que j'avais été une espèce de zombi pendant trois ans… Oh ! J'avais réussi à donner le change : j'avais poursuivi ma carrière, j'avais rencontré quelques hommes, je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis… mais à l'intérieur, j'étais gelée. Incapable de ressentir véritablement quelque chose, mis à part peut-être la haine d'Edward Cullen.

Et en l'espace de quelques jours, Edward avait brisé cette carapace que je m'étais forgée, me ramenant lentement à la vie.

-Hum… mademoiselle Swan… je suis désolée, mais il faut que vous veniez avec nous maintenant…

Je me détachai du regard d'Edward pendant une fraction de seconde et je vis la femme qui m'avait habillée pour le shooting de publicité et celle qui m'avait coiffée, plantées à côté de nous. Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là ?

-Pa… pardon ? bégayai-je maladroitement.

-Elle arrive dans quelques instants mesdames, répondit Edward d'une voix grave et tellement sexy.

Je retrouvai alors mes esprits. Mon Dieu ! Depuis combien de temps étais-je assise là, à califourchon sur Edward, le fixant dans les yeux alors que tout le monde autour de nous nous observait ?

-Non. J'arrive tout de suite, répliquai-je en me relevant.

Edward m'attrapa par le bras, mais je me dégageai brusquement avant de marcher d'un pas raide jusqu'à ma loge, suivie par les deux employée.

-Bella !

J'ignorai l'appel d'Edward, refermant la porte derrière nous. Je me laissai tomber contre elle, puis fermai les yeux et soufflai un grand coup.

J'avais été à deux doigts de craquer… encore une fois. Et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous étions à Vegas ! Comment allais-je faire pour résister pendant un an ?

Le plus simple aurait été de mettre une croix sur mon amitié avec Edward, de recommencer à me montrer froide et chiante avec lui, de recommencer à le détester surtout… mais j'en étais incapable.

Il était devenu trop important pour moi.

Je grognai contre mes pensées, cognant ma tête à quelques reprises contre le bois de la porte sous les yeux surpris de la coiffeuse et de la styliste.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Non. Non, ça ne va vraiment pas.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, me poussant vers l'avant et Rosalie entra à l'intérieur, comme une furie. Je crus qu'elle m'en voulait, mais elle me fit un sourire éclatant qui me rassura.

-Isabella Swan ! Est-ce que je rêve ou si tu viens d'embrasser Edward ?

Je me sentis rougir et je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise.

-C'était seulement à la demande du photographe !

-Hum, hum. Bien sûr ! répliqua Rosalie, sceptique.

Je serrai les dents, exaspérée.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer tes insinuations ! Et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une autre conversation sur Edward et moi ! Tout a été dit !

Je lui tournai le dos et allai m'asseoir devant le miroir, mettant un terme à cette conversation inutile.

La coiffeuse s'approcha, mais Rosalie la repoussa sans douceur.

-Ça va aller mesdames, je vais m'occuper de miss Swan personnellement !

-Pardon, mais c'est moi qui dois…

-Je suis son assistante personnelle et je peux très bien la maquiller, la coiffer et lui enfiler la tenue que vous avez choisie.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, hésitantes.

-Ça va aller. Rosalie est parfaitement capable de faire votre boulot…

Je sentais que j'allais le regretter, mais j'avais envie d'être un peu seule avec ma meilleure amie. Et puis, je préférais que ce soit elle qui me tripote plutôt que deux inconnues ! Les deux femmes sortirent d'un pas raide, visiblement vexées.

-J'espère que tu ne les as pas mise dehors dans l'espoir que je te ferai des confidences… parce que c'est peine perdue !

Rosalie haussa les épaules, jouant avec mes cheveux pour trouver la coiffure idéale.

-J'avais envie d'être seule avec toi ! J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité !

-C'est vrai… et c'est loin d'être terminé, répliquai-je en soupirant.

-Regrette-tu encore d'être ici ?

J'hésitai un instant, puis décidai d'être honnête et secouai la tête.

-Je ne peux pas… c'est ce que je veux faire Rose et ce show, c'est une chance en or. Du genre qui ne reproduira jamais dans ma vie.

Rose se pencha vers moi pour me serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse aussi Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Si tu savais à quel point ! Deux ans sans avoir aucun contrat à cause de ce porc et maintenant… maintenant, je vais faire partie du show le plus hot de Las Vegas ! Wow !

Je lui souris, me sentant coupable. Je lui avais un peu gâché la vie ces derniers jours alors que pour elle, ce spectacle était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Rosalie avait suffisamment souffert, elle méritait d'être heureuse ! Et elle était une bonne danseuse, j'étais persuadée qu'après ce show, la mauvaise réputation que le directeur de l'American Ballet lui avait délibérément créé n'aurait plus d'importance : elle trouverait facilement d'autres contrats.

Et moi, je perdrais mon assistante et ma meilleure amie…

-Le show le plus hot… je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là, dis-je, faussement blasée.

-Oh ! Allez Bella ! Avoue que ça va être génial ! Totalement épuisant, mais tellement exaltant !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire : elle avait raison après tout. Ce n'était pas que l'idée du spectacle ne m'excitait pas, loin de là, mais en ce moment mon esprit était un peu obnubilé par autre chose.

Un homme à la chevelure bronze et au sourire si séduisant…

-Et dis-moi, ton rendez-vous avec le journaliste du Las Vegas Time… tu veux que je l'annule ?

Je relevai la tête, surprise, pour la fixer à travers le miroir. Mon rendez-vous avec le journaliste ! J'avais complètement oublié !

-Je… heu… j'en sais rien…

-Tu as encore envie de te venger d'Edward ? me demanda Rosalie d'une voix douce.

Non. Je n'avais plus envie de me venger. Mon désir de vengeance avait disparu en même temps que ma colère contre lui. J'étais toujours furieuse pour ce qu'il m'avait fait trois ans plus tôt, mais j'avais compris que je devais passer par-dessus ça. C'était du passé maintenant et Edward avait changé.

Me venger maintenant briserait notre amitié naissante et ça, je ne le voulais pas…

-Parfait. J'annule tout alors, dit ma meilleure amie, lisant dans mes pensées.

J'hésitai un instant, puis hochai la tête. Rosalie me sourit dans le miroir et je compris qu'elle était fière de moi. C'est vrai que c'était un grand pas pour moi ! Trois ans que je ressassais la même histoire, trois ans que j'entretenais ma rancune et en l'espace de quelques jours… j'avais enfin réussi à faire un pas en avant.

Rosalie me coiffa d'une main experte encore quelques minutes, papotant du spectacle, des autres danseurs, de notre colocation à cinq, passant d'un sujet à un autre avec entrain. Je lui répondis avec la même bonne humeur, oubliant peu à peu ce qui s'était passé avec Edward.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas eu une conversation avec ma meilleure amie et elle m'avait manqué !

-Voilà. Terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'à retoucher ton maquillage et enfiler ta robe…

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà prête pour reprendre la séance photo. J'aurais aimé que ce moment de calme avec Rosalie dure plus longtemps, mais je devais déjà retourner faire face à mes démons. À mon démon plutôt, qui portait le nom d'Edward Cullen. Au moment où j'allais sortir, Rosalie m'arrêta avec un air grave.

-Bella, je ne te parlerai plus d'Edward, mais… je veux seulement que tu saches que je suis là, si à un moment tu as envie de parler ! N'oublie pas que je suis ta meilleure amie ! Tu peux tout me dire !

Je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant un peu mal à l'aise de cacher tant de choses à Rosalie alors qu'habituellement, je lui disais tout. Je fis un pas vers elle et je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Je sais Rose. Merci d'être là pour moi.

C'est seulement que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Je ne pouvais pas avouer l'effet qu'Edward avait sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas admettre à quel point j'étais attirée par lui et que mon cœur s'emballait chaque fois qu'il était près de moi. Je ne pouvais pas parler de cette envie de le serrer contre moi, de ce désir de prendre sa main à tout moment et de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de ce besoin de le réconforter lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien…

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. L'avouer à quelqu'un, le dire à voix haute, ça rendrait mes sentiments trop réels…

Beaucoup trop réels.

**Désolée pour celles qui s'attendaient à un lemon… mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Bella est encore trop campée dans ses positions pour l'instant ! Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! j'adore lire vos commentaires ! **


	13. Chapter 13 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! C'est encore un pv Bella qui fait suite au shooting. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que vous allez aimer, mais bon, vous êtes les seules juges ! ;) Depuis deux semaines, j'ai beaucoup de gens qui rajoutent cette histoire en favori alors je vous dis merci ! Et si vous avez envie de laisser un petit mot aussi, n'hésitez pas. C'est ma seule paye ! **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre ! Les réactions ont été plutôt fortes à cause du rapprochement entre Edward et Bella. Reste maintenant à savoir ce que nos deux tourtereaux vont faire de tout ça… Vous me connaissez maintenant : je n'aime pas les choses simples ! **

**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 13**

-Ah non ! Désolée, mais vous ne me ferez pas manger ça ! dis-je en regardant avec dégoût l'assiette de sushis disposée au milieu de notre cercle.

-Oh ! Allez Bella ! Sois un peu aventurière !

-Oui Bella : tous les gens branchés mangent des sushis !

Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens. Non. Même mes meilleures amies n'arriveraient pas à me convaincre de manger cette chose dégoûtante.

-Alors tu viens de découvrir que je ne suis pas branchée, répliquai-je en me levant. Je vais voir si je ne trouve pas autre chose à me mettre sous la dent.

Je me levai et allai à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger le plus rapidement possible. La journée avait été longue et épuisante et j'avais une faim de loup !

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Alice : après le shooting, elle avait dit qu'elle arrêterait nous prendre du resto et qu'on pourrait manger tous ensemble à la villa…

Et elle avait choisi une des seules choses que je ne mangeais pas ! J'aurais dû aller avec elle dans la limousine plutôt que de revenir sur la moto d'Edward, mais lorsqu'il m'avait tendu son casque en souriant, je n'avais même pas hésité une seconde avant de le prendre et de le suivre jusqu'à son moyen de transport.

Pourtant, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir me tenir loin de lui. J'avais légèrement dérapée pendant la première séance photo et je m'étais honteusement frottée contre lui… et la deuxième séance photo avait été encore pire ! Oui, parce que cette fois, ce n'était pas le sexe et la passion que Félix nous avait demandé de jouer… c'était l'amour et la tendresse.

Étendue sur un lit de roses rouges, mon regard rivé à celui d'Edward à côté de moi, sa main caressant doucement mon bras… ça avait été un peu trop facile pour moi de croire que tout cela était réel.

Le retour à la réalité avait été pénible et j'avais eu une soudaine envie de pleurer lorsque j'avais réalisé que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Mais malgré tout, j'avais accompagnée Edward sans une once d'hésitation ou de bon sens. Je commençais à croire que j'avais un côté légèrement masochiste.

-Alors ? Quelque chose fait ton bonheur ? me demanda une voix suave derrière mon dos et je sursautai.

Aussitôt, mon cœur prit un rythme effréné.

-Je crois que je vais me contenter d'un sandwich pour ce soir, répondis-je en sortant le pain et le jambon, pour m'occuper les mains et m'éviter ainsi de devoir le regarder.

-C'est vrai qu'on fait plutôt pauvre… mais je crois que la cuisinière doit passer demain.

J'hochai la tête, ne sachant quoi ajouter et priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Je ne voulais pas être seule avec lui. Pas maintenant. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver un certain contrôle sur mon corps et mes pensées.

Malheureusement, Edward ne semblait pas pressé de partir et il s'appuya sur le comptoir, m'observant intensément alors que je préparais mon repas. Je réussis à l'ignorer et à terminer mon sandwich sans faire aucune gaffe, ce qui était un exploit en sa présence. Je me retournai, mon assiette en main et je sursautai passant à un doigt de tout laisser tomber par terre. Edward était là, à quelques millimètres de moi. J'étais si concentrée à l'ignorer que je n'avais pas perçu sa présence dans mon dos.

Il me prit d'autorité mon repas des mains et le reposa, passant ses bras de chaque côté de moi. J'étais prise au piège entre le comptoir et son corps… mais le pire, c'est qu'une petite partie de moi aimait ça.

Bon, d'accord : une grande partie de moi. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas laisser ça aller plus loin…

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, puis je relevai la tête pour lui lancer un regard furieux.

-Pousse-toi : je veux passer !

J'avais réussi à donner un ton sans réplique à ma voix, ce qui était pratiquement un exploit aujourd'hui pour moi qui avais passé la journée à bégayer et à rougir devant lui.

Je recommençais à lui tenir tête : j'étais sur la bonne voie !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on a besoin de discuter tous les deux ? me demanda-t-il en me sondant du regard.

Cela me prit toute ma volonté, mais je réussis à garder une certaine contenance.

-Bien sûr. Si tu as envie de discuter, on peut discuter Edward.

Je m'appuyai sur le comptoir derrière moi en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, dans une pose que je voulais désinvolte.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne le sais pas Bella ? Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas trop, non. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

Edward se rapprocha un peu plus, plaquant son corps contre le mien et je déglutis difficilement.

-C'est tout le contraire…

-Oh ! Tu veux parler de ton érection ? lâchai-je à toute vitesse pour me sortir de cette situation dangereuse. Ce n'est rien tu sais, je ne m'en formalise pas ! Tu m'as déjà dit que tu me désirais alors je comprends que c'était difficile pour toi de te contrôler !

-Alors tu maintiens malgré tout que TU ne me désires pas ? demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil.

Je savais qu'il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais je dis quand même, avec détermination :

-Exactement.

Edward poussa un soupir, puis il recula, me laissant le champ libre pour prendre la fuite jusqu'au salon où je rejoignis les autres avec soulagement.

-Et bien ! Tout ce temps pour te faire un sandwich ? demanda Rosalie, soupçonneuse.

-Je… discutais avec Edward, répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais indifférent.

-Oui : ils « discutaient », ajouta Emmet avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

-Emmet, dit Alice avec un regard d'avertissement. On a déjà parlé de tes insinuations douteuses, non ?

Emmet haussa les épaules en souriant et Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Désolé, je dis seulement ce que tout le monde pense !

-La ferme Em ! lança Edward en entrant dans le salon, une bouteille de vin à la main.

Il la plaça au milieu de notre cercle, à côté de l'assiette de sushis, puis il retourna à la cuisine et revint avec six coupes.

-C'est la première fois que nous mangeons tous ensemble depuis notre arrivée à Las Vegas… ça vaut la peine de fêter ça !

Il servit un verre à tout le monde et à ma grande surprise, il vint s'asseoir entre Rosalie et moi. J'étais certaine qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, la façon dont je l'avais repoussé, il m'éviterait comme la peste. Je l'avais souhaité même.

Les hommes étaient ainsi, ils avaient un tel orgueil et Edward n'était pas le moindre! Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas cette fois.

Edward, conscient de mon regard fixé sur lui, me jeta un coup d'œil en coin et il me fit un sourire séducteur qui accéléra mon traître de cœur, pour ne pas changer.

Alice prit la parole à ce moment-là.

-Je lève mon verre, à vous cinq, qui êtes les colocataires les plus incroyables qu'on peut trouver ! lança-t-elle d'un ton surexcité.

Nous levâmes tous notre verre pour trinquer.

-Et moi, je porte un toast à Edward et Bella, qui sont vraiment chauds et qui m'ont donné une folle envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air !

-Emmet ! s'écrièrent Edward et Alice en même temps.

Le géant leur répondit par un sourire innocent.

-À mon tour maintenant, dit Rosalie. Je lève mon verre à Alice, sans qui je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui !

-À Alice, qui nous rend la vie impossible ! ajouta Jacob avec un immense sourire.

Alice prit une moue faussement boudeuse.

-À Jake et Emmet… parce que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embarrasse de deux idiots pareils ! dit Edward en riant.

-À Bella, qui a fait dégonfler la tête de notre Edward international ! répliqua aussitôt Jacob.

-Ma tête va très bien, merci !

-À Rosalie, parce que… parce qu'elle est belle, gentille et… parfaite ! dit Emmet d'une voix timide que je ne lui avais jamais entendu.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise et je vis que son visage avait rougi. Oui : Emmet qui rougissait ! Et Rosalie qui murmurait un faible merci en réponse, fixant le sol comme si elle était intimidée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Avais-je manqué quelque chose ?

-À Edward et Bella, nos deux vedettes sans qui tout ceci serait impossible ! dit alors Alice, pour dissiper le malaise ambiant.

-À Edward et Bella, répétèrent les autres, concluant notre toast.

Nous trinquâmes avant de prendre une gorgée de vin d'un même mouvement.

-Et maintenant : à table ! s'écria Jake avant de se ruer sur le repas.

Je m'attaquai aussitôt à mon sandwich, regardant les autres se séparer les sushis et les manger avec leurs baguettes. Juste pour ça, j'étais heureuse de ne pas aimer les sushis : moi et des baguettes, c'était un désastre assuré !

Je restai silencieuse pendant une bonne partie du repas, soit perdue dans mes pensées dont la plupart concernaient Edward qui m'ignorait superbement à mes côtés, soit observant Rosalie et Emmet en me demandant ce qui se passait entre eux. S'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Mais pourquoi ma meilleure amie ne m'avait rien dit si c'était le cas ?

J'aurais aimé lui demander, sauf qu'elle était en grande discussion avec Alice… et que je doutais fortement qu'elle me réponde.

_Demand_e _à Edward._ _Ça sera une bonne façon d'attirer son attention sur toi. _

Non. Je ne voulais pas de son attention. Il m'ignorait ? Et bien tant pis pour lui ! Je n'allais pas faire le premier pas !

Et puis, pourquoi était-il venu s'asseoir à côté de moi s'il était furieux ?

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsqu'Emmet se glissa dans la conversation entre Alice et Rose. Il fixait Rosalie, un sourire niais sur le visage et mon amie semblait boire ses paroles.

N'y tenant plus, je mis mon orgueil de côté et je me penchai vers Edward pour lui demander dans un murmure :

-Dis-moi… est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir alors je fis un petit signe de tête vers mon amie et son garde du corps. Son visage se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire.

-Oh ! Ça !

-Oui : ça ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ?

-Rien… pour l'instant. Mais Emmet est plus qu'intéressé et je crois que Rose n'est pas indifférente…

-C'est étrange. Rose n'est pas du genre à hésiter. Si un gars l'intéresse, il est dans son lit quelques heures plus tard. Là, ça fait quelques jours et elle n'a toujours rien tenté !

-Peut-être que c'est différent cette fois… peut-être que c'est plus qu'une attirance sexuelle.

Plus qu'une attirance ? Comme dans Rosalie serait vraiment intéressée ? Par Emmet ? Je jetai un regard vers le géant, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas beau, Emmet à un charme incontestable et il est vraiment musclé, mais… je n'aurais jamais cru que Rosalie pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour un homme comme lui. Je l'imaginais plus avec un mec du genre de… Edward.

-Je ne sais pas. Je croyais que…

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en coin, puis me ravisai.

-Non. C'est rien.

Edward se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux frôlent mon front et que son odeur m'entoure de tout côté. Son visage avait pris un air curieux.

-Quoi ? Que croyais-tu ? chuchota-t-il, intrigué.

-Rien.

-Bella… tu ne peux pas commencer quelque chose et ne pas terminer !

Je poussai un soupir. C'était tout à fait moi ça. Je lui en avais donné la preuve à quelques reprises aujourd'hui et je demandais si sa phrase avait une double signification.

Je ne lui demandai pas cependant, subjuguée par son regard était si persuasif que je finis par bredouiller :

-Rose m'avait donné l'impression qu'elle était plutôt attirée par toi…

Edward rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et il éclata de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que j'avais dit. Edward riait encore et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse.

-Oh ! Ça va ! Ce n'est pas si drôle, bougonnai-je ne me détournant de lui.

Il arrêta enfin de rire, puis il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

-La jalousie t'aveugle ma belle.

-Humpf.

-Moi j'ai compris depuis quelques jours déjà que Rosalie s'intéresse à Emmet… alors que je la connais à peine.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu ES jalouse.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Ça ne servait à rien d'entrer dans son jeu : c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait !

-Hey ! Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? demanda Jacob, la bouche pleine. On voudrait rire nous aussi !

Je lançai un regard d'avertissement à Edward, un regard dont il ne tint pas compte bien entendu.

-En fait, je viens d'apprendre à Bella la vérité sur Rose et moi, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un rire.

Nos quatre amis se figèrent.

-Que... quoi ? s'écria Emmet en recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la poche.

-Ouais, je crois qu'il était temps qu'on lui avoue ! continua Edward avant de se tourner vers Rosalie. Tu ne crois pas bébé ?

Mon amie prit un air dramatique.

-Oh ! Mon choupinet ! Tu viens de m'enlever un énorme poids de sur la conscience ! Nous allons maintenant pouvoir nous aimer sans peur et sans limite !

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et firent semblant d'échanger un baiser dans une pose très convaincante. Exaspérée, je piochai un sushi dans l'assiette d'Edward et je le tirai sur eux.

-Vous êtes des idiots !

Edward et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur place.

-Je suis d'accord avec Bella ! s'écria Emmet en lançant lui aussi un sushi sur Edward. Espèce d'idiot… pendant un instant, j'y ai cru !

-Hey ! Pourriez-vous arrêter de me lancer de la bouffe ? répliqua Edward en relançant le morceau d'algues sur Emmet.

Le géant échangea un regard complice avec Jacob à côté de lui et je vis Alice se protéger de ses bras en criant :

-Oh non ! Tous aux abris !

-GUERRE DE BOUFFE ! hurlèrent alors les deux gardes du corps d'une même voix.

Et avant que j'aie compris ce qui se passait, du riz, du poisson et des algues fusaient partout dans la pièce. Je voulus prendre la fuite, me trouver une cachette pour me protéger, mais je reçus alors un bout de saumon en plein visage et je poussai un grognement furieux avant de me jeter dans la mêlée.

De longues minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions tous les six étendus sur le sol, épuisés et hilares. Le salon était devenu un véritable capharnaüm et je ne voulais même pas penser au moment où nous devrions tout nettoyer.

J'étais étendue à côté de Rosalie et de l'autre côté, Alice avait appuyé la tête sur le torse d'Edward qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Tout était si simple pour eux. Loin de ce que nous partagions Edward et moi. Et j'aurais aimé que les choses soient aussi faciles pour nous. J'aurais voulu qu'il n'y ait pas de rancune, de disputes, de bataille pour le pouvoir. Que nous puissions être juste Edward et Bella, tout simplement, comme à l'époque où nous nous étions rencontrés.

-Ouf ! Ça fait du bien ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! dit Alice avec un petit rire.

-Tu stresses trop Lily ! Tout va bien se passer, tu verras ! la rassura Edward en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

-Mais oui Lily ! Edward et Bella sont les meilleurs ! Tout va bien aller ! ajouta Rosalie en tapotant la main d'Alice.

-Et si on se faisait une soirée ciné ? Histoire de ne plus penser à ce foutu spectacle pendant quelques heures, suggéra Emmet avec enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Al ?

-Bonne idée Emmet, approuva Alice en se relevant. Tu peux regarder dans ma collection de films.

-Ouach ! Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a que des films de filles là-dedans ! J'ai amené mes propres munitions !

Il bondit sur ses pieds et partit à la course vers l'étage, presque aussitôt imité par Jacob.

-Attends ! Je t'accompagne !

-Vous croyez qu'on a pas compris que vous vous sauvez de la corvée de ménage ? s'écria Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et ne choisissez pas un film avec trop de sang : Lily va pousser des cris hystériques et on n'y survivra pas ! ajouta Edward en riant.

Alice lui envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule avec un cri de protestation et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher votre joie, mais… il faut nettoyer maintenant.

Alice, Edward et Rose poussèrent un grognement simultané. Je fus la première à me lever et à me mettre à la tâche. J'étais énervée, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Ou plutôt si, je le savais. Mais c'était si ridicule que je n'avais même pas envie d'y penser.

Sauf que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

J'avais cru que pour Edward, ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui signifiait quelque chose. Il avait dit qu'il était attiré par moi… il avait dit qu'il était décidé à me séduire…

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était montré amical, sans plus. Je le trouvais même… anormalement distant. J'avais pris l'habitude de ses regards intenses, de ses sourires séducteurs, de ses remarques bien senties. Mis à part le moment où il m'avait dit que j'étais jalouse, il n'avait rien fait ce soir. Il avait parlé, rit avec les autres… mais pas avec moi. Et il avait eu d'avantage de gestes d'affection pour Alice que pour moi !

Presque comme si je n'étais vraiment qu'une connaissance, au même titre que Rosalie.

_Ce n'était pas exactement ce que tu voulais ? _se moqua ma voix.

Je ne savais plus. Et même si ça n'avait aucune logique, ça me rendait furieuse et triste quand même.

Emmet et Jacob vinrent nous rejoindre dans notre corvée de ménage et le tout fut terminé en quinze minutes, beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'aurais cru. Emmet nous montra alors le film qu'il avait choisi et mon cœur se serra d'angoisse.

Le premier Indiana Jones. Un classique que j'avais visionné pour la dernière fois plusieurs années plus tôt… avec Edward. Enfin « visionné » était un grand mot. Nous étions chez moi, installés confortablement dans mon canapé, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment portés attention à ce qui se passait à l'écran. Edward avait fait six heures d'avion simplement pour me voir alors qu'il n'avait que deux jours de congé et ça faisait quelques semaines que nous étions séparés, ne communiquant que par téléphone et par mail. Nous avions passé tout le temps du film les yeux dans les yeux, s'observant, s'embrassant, se caressant sans avoir besoin de plus malgré le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre. Nous étions heureux d'être ensemble tout simplement.

Puis le film s'était terminé, nous étions allés dormir et c'était à ce moment que la passion s'était déchaînée. Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette nuit-là parce que nous avions fait l'amour pendant des heures, sans répit.

-Indiana Jones ? lança Rosalie en prenant place sur le grand sofa. Bon choix Emmet !

Le colosse mit le film dans le dvd, puis Jacob et lui se bataillèrent quelques instants pour savoir qui allait s'asseoir à la place restante sur le sofa, entre Alice et Rosalie. Emmet l'emporta finalement, laissant Jacob s'installer sur le sol, puisqu'Edward avait pris le sofa une place. Je l'imitai, mais au moment où la musique commençait, je sentis une main douce se poser sur mon épaule.

-Bella, prends ma place, me dit Edward en me montrant la place où il était assis auparavant.

-Non. Ça va. Je suis bien ici.

-Je ne te laisserai pas sur le sol. Je suis un gentleman, moi. Allez, prends-la.

Je ne le laissai pas insister d'avantage et allai me laisser tomber sur le sofa qui était beaucoup plus confortable que le plancher, je devais l'avouer.

-Et pourquoi personne n'est jamais gentleman avec les hommes ? gémit Jacob, nous faisant pouffer de rire.

-Allez. Viens Jake : il reste de la place sur mon coussin ! dit Alice en le prenant en pitié. Je suis assez petite pour qu'on soit deux !

Jacob ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, à quatre sur un sofa deux places. Je jetai un regard coupable à Edward qui s'était assis devant moi. Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'inviter à me rejoindre… on serait bien trop collés l'un à l'autre.

-Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ? dis-je, ma bouche plus rapide que mon cerveau. Il y a de la place pour nous deux…

Edward me jeta un regard, mais il secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision.

Je déglutis difficilement, déçue.

Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je voulais à la fin ? J'aurais dû être heureuse qu'il se tienne loin de moi… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation se dégrade. Je l'appréciais telle qu'elle était.

Alors je décidai de faire le premier pas. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me décider et aussi longtemps à avoir le courage de m'approcher, mais je m'avançai sur mon siège pour me rapprocher d'Edward et je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux.

Je les caressai, massant légèrement son cuir chevelu et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant de laisser tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, sur mes cuisses. Je me mordis la lèvre avec force pour garder mes esprits et m'empêcher de poser un geste que je regretterais. Alors je continuai à caresser ses cheveux, son visage, masser ses épaules. Des gestes affectueux mais qui ne portaient pas à conséquence.

-Hum… je vais m'endormir si tu continues Bella, murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres parfaites.

Je retirai mes mains de sur lui et il se redressa pour me faire face.

-Finalement, je crois que je vais accepter ton offre. Tu me fais une place ?

Je me fis toute petite sur le fauteuil, sans dire un mot, de peur que ma voix ne tremble. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé pendant le shooting, lorsque je m'étais retrouvée assise sur lui et que ses lèvres avaient frôlées les miennes. J'en étais encore bouleversée et ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée de me retrouver si près de lui, dans le noir, alors que personne ne voyait ce qu'on faisait…

_Tu l'as bien cherché ! C'est toi qui lui as proposé je te rappelle ! _

Il s'installa à côté de moi, m'enivrant de sa délicieuse odeur. Mon corps se tendit, mais je gardai mon attention sur l'écran, comme si sa présence ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Edward gigota à côté de moi, puis il eut un petit rire.

-Je suis un peu coincé : tu permets que… ?

J'hochai la tête, même si j'ignorais ce qu'il voulait exactement. Il passa alors un bras derrière mes épaules et me ramena contre son torse. Ses bras m'entourèrent dans une étreinte protectrice, ses mains se posant sur mon ventre.

-Ça va ? Tu es confortable ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Trop.

-Ça va. Tu fais un oreiller pas trop mal. Bien rembourré, le taquinais-je.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il aussitôt. C'est totalement faux : il n'y a que du muscle là-dessous !

Je pouffai de rire. Je le savais déjà ! Oh oui ! J'en avais eu un magnifique aperçu ce soir…

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, immobiles l'un contre l'autre. Mes yeux étaient dirigés vers le film, mais je n'en retenais pas un mot. Je n'en entendais pas un mot. Je ne pouvais que penser à Edward, à son torse contre mon dos, à ses bras qui m'entouraient, à son souffle sur mon cou.

J'étais si bien… Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller contre lui. Sentant sûrement mon abandon, les mains d'Edward se déplacèrent pour caresser mes bras avec douceur.

-C'est étrange, non ? demandai-je, songeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

-De se retrouver ici, tous les deux, à regarder ce film ensemble… exactement comme il y a trois ans…

Edward déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Moi j'aurais plutôt dit agréable. Cette soirée que nous avons passée ensemble fait partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs Bella.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et lui sourire, mais je pensai alors à quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit le matin même. Mon sourire se fana aussitôt.

-Est-ce que…

Je me tus. Non. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander ça. Ça ne servait à rien de parler du passé, ça ne pourrait que me faire du mal.

-Quoi ?

Je secouai la tête, refusant de répondre. Edward poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Bella ! Ça me tue quand tu fais ça ! Est-ce que… quoi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, nerveuse. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à la fermer pour une fois ?

Je savais déjà la réponse : parce que je voulais savoir. J'avais besoin de connaître la vérité.

-Est-ce que tu voyais une autre fille que moi à cette époque ? demandai-je dans un souffle, en fixant un point devant moi.

Je sentis tout le corps d'Edward se crisper.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. Bella ! Tu ne peux pas vraiment me demander ça ?

-Je…

Edward me repoussa brusquement, puis il se leva d'un mouvement souple et sortit d'un pas furieux de la pièce. Je le regardai partir, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Heu… que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux ? Parce que j'avais mis le doigt sur un point sensible et qu'il n'avait pas envie de m'avouer son infidélité ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres pour vérifier s'ils avaient vu ce qui venaient de se passer. Alice et Rosalie me fixaient toutes les deux et elles me firent un même mouvement de tête vers la porte où avait disparu Edward.

Elles avaient raison : il valait mieux que nous discutions avant que les choses ne s'enveniment à nouveau entre nous.

Je traversai donc la cuisine et trouvai Edward assis dehors, sur une chaise du balcon, la tête penchée vers l'arrière pour observer les étoiles. Je le rejoignis d'un pas tremblant, ignorant ce que j'allais lui dire exactement.

-Edward…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça de moi, lâcha-t-il sans me regarder. Que tu crois que je suis un tel salaud…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je…

Il se leva brusquement, se tournant pour me faire face et je reculai d'un pas. Il était vraiment furieux et il me semblait presque menaçant.

-Je suis con, mais j'étais persuadé que tu commençais à m'apprécier ! Ouais, je pensais que tu avais compris que tu te trompais sur moi, que tu avais enfin admis que je ne suis pas comme tu l'as supposé pendant toutes ces années…

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Edward reprit aussitôt son monologue enflammé, sans me laisser le temps de placer un mot.

-Merde Bella ! J'ai des tonnes de défauts et j'en suis conscient ! Je suis arrogant, prétentieux, profiteur, j'ai un sale caractère et j'aime me foutre de la gueule des gens… mais jamais… JAMAIS je n'ai été infidèle.

Il eut un rire moqueur alors que sa main passait frénétiquement dans ses cheveux.

-Et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqués ! Des propositions, j'en ai eu… certaines de femmes superbes et millionnaires ! Mais je n'ai même pas envisagé une minute de te tromper avec elles. Pas. Une. Minute.

Il se tut enfin, le souffle court, évitant mon regard. Étrangement, je le croyais. Je savais que c'était un excellent acteur, mais sa colère me semblait trop sincère pour que tout cela soit une comédie. Il était amoureux d'une autre, mais il ne m'avait jamais trompé. J'avais été idiote de penser ça : Edward avait raison. Il était quelqu'un de fidèle. Autant en amour qu'en amitié. Et maintenant, il m'en voulait d'en avoir douté ! J'essayai donc de me justifier.

-Ce n'aurait pas vraiment été de l'infidélité ! Je veux dire… on était plus ensemble à la fin ! On était seulement amants !

Le regard d'Edward se posa sur moi, surpris.

-Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? C'est super de l'apprendre trois ans après les faits ! Si je l'avais su à cette époque, je ne les aurais peut-être pas toutes repoussées !

Son ton était dur et moqueur. Non mas quel… ARGH ! Il mentait clairement ou il avait perdu la tête.

-Tu te moques de moi ? m'écriai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, furieuse moi aussi à présent. Tu as peut-être oublié, mais tu m'as laissé tomber !

Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui en ajoutant d'une voix qui imitait piètrement la sienne :

-«Désolée Bella, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher ma carrière pour nous deux… »

Son visage se décomposa.

-Ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Je me souviens, merci, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Mais je me rappelle aussi que lorsqu'on s'est revu quelques semaines plus tard, ça n'a pas pris deux minutes que ma langue était dans ta bouche !

-Et alors ? Quarante-huit heures plus tôt, j'avais vu des photos de toi avec ta langue dans la bouche de Kristen Stewart ! Tu m'as embrassé… on a couché ensemble… la belle affaire ! Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire !

-Pour moi si ! Tu crois que j'aurais pris tous mes jours de congé pendant presque un an pour venir te voir si ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi ? Tous les gens proches de moi : mon frère, Esmée, Alice, Emmet, te considéraient comme ma petite amie. C'est comme ça que je te présentais, c'est comme ça que je parlais de toi, que je pensais à toi…

-Et bien j'aurais aimé savoir que c'est ainsi que tu me considérais parce que désolée de te le dire, mais ce n'était pas très clair ! criai-je en frappant du pied sur le sol, retenant difficilement les larmes qui emplissaient mes yeux.

Edward se pinça le nez en soupirant, sa colère semblant retomber. Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas. Apprendre ce qu'il pensait à cette époque des années plus tard me bouleversait. Ce pouvait-il que je me sois trompée sur toute la ligne ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait ressenti au moins _quelque chose_, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, pour moi ?

Ou me mentait-il sur toute la ligne ? Était-ce une partie de son plan de séduction : me faire croire qu'il m'avait aimé à l'époque pour faire tomber mes défenses ?

-Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça Bella. Ça fait si longtemps… ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se dispute pour ça !

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine. » Encore et toujours cette maudite phrase que je détestais !

-Tu as raison : je n'en ai jamais valu la peine pour toi ! répliquai-je, acide.

Je lui tournai le dos dans la ferme intention de rentrer à l'intérieur rejoindre les autres et de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui pour le reste de la soirée… peut-être même pour le reste de ma vie… mais Edward brisa tous mes plans. Il m'attrapa par le bras, me ramenant de force contre lui.

-Lâche-moi, grondai-je en me débattant.

-Non. Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça. Pas après que tu aies dit un tel mensonge ! Tu as toujours compté à mes yeux Bella. Même après notre rupture…

-Tu as eu une drôle de façon de me le montrer : tu n'as jamais essayé de me contacter après ce jour-là ! Pas un coup de fil, pas un message… rien ! Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de toi avant qu'Alice n'ait cette idée stupide de nous faire travailler ensemble…

-Ce n'est pas Alice qui l'a eu cette idée stupide : c'est moi, avoua-t-il en m'attirant un peu plus à lui, me collant contre son torse.

Je levai le visage pour pouvoir l'observer, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Attendez… quoi ?

Non. C'était impossible. Je veux dire… pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il me détestait il y avait encore quelques jours lui aussi ! Non ?

-J'ai mis Alice devant le fait accompli et je lui ai demandé de mentir pour moi…

Je restai silencieuse face à son aveu, ne trouvant rien à dire. Ça me paraissait tout simplement impossible. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Edward prit mon menton entre ses mains et me releva la tête, m'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je en secouant la tête. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je croyais que tu me méprisais autant que je te détestais !

-Je ne t'ai jamais méprisé Bella. J'avais envie de te revoir. J'ai eu envie de te revoir à l'instant même où tu as franchi la porte de mon appartement ce jour-là…

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à me contacter avant ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Et je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'il me disait. Admettre qu'Edward avait eu des sentiments pour moi était au-dessus de ce que je pouvais accepter. C'était contraire à ce que je croyais depuis des années et je ne pouvais admettre que je m'étais trompée pendant si longtemps…

-Parce que je suis idiot, je suppose, murmura-t-il avec une douce caresse sur mon visage. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. J'ai fini de faire le con…

Et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il allait faire, Edward attira mon visage à lui et il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser passionné qui me fit oublier tous mes doutes et toutes mes questions.

**Oui : j'arrête ici ! :P Il faut bien un peu de suspens de temps en temps… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bosser sur cette fic cette semaine parce que je me suis attelée à Appel à l'aide alors j'ai perdu mon avance ! Je vais quand même faire tout mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre soit en ligne vendredi prochain ! Merci d'avoir lu et bonne semaine ! **


	14. Chapter 14 pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard… j'ai deux semaines de retard (et là je ne parle que de cette fic parce que pour les deux autres, c'est encore plus désespérant) alors que j'avais réussi à tenir le rythme depuis le début ! Mais bon, avec les vacances le temps pour écrire est encore moins là ! Heureusement, j'ai eu une journée de congé à la maison hier et pendant la sieste des enfants, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre ! Je le poste aujourd'hui parce que je pars demain matin pour un voyage de quelques jours en famille. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui ont été assez enflammés pour le dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu, j'aurais aimé avoir le temps, mais je vous ai toutes lues avec plaisir ! Pour connaître la réaction de Bella et en savoir plus sur les sentiments d'Edward, veuillez lire ce qui suit ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 14**

**45 jours avant le jour J**

C'était la troisième fois depuis mon réveil qu'Alice venait frapper à ma porte, me demandant de me lever. Habituellement, j'étais l'un des premiers debout, mais là… je n'avais clairement pas envie de sortir du lit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me replonger dans mes rêves et continuer à croire quelques instants que tout cela était réel.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Le show must go on!

Je me levai donc lorsque mon agent despotique revint pour la quatrième fois, hurlant contre ma porte que j'ouvris à la volée. Alice se figea, puis elle me lança un regard désapprobateur.

**-**Toi, tu as la gueule de bois !

J'haussai les épaules.

-Emmet et Jake trouvent que je commence à être trop casanier. Ils m'ont sorti de force cette nuit, expliquai-je.

J'omis de lui dire que nous étions déjà dans un état d'ébriété avancé avant même notre virée nocturne.

-S'ils commencent à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, je te jure qu'ils vont se retrouver au chômage tous les deux !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pas du tout impressionné par sa colère.

-Oh ! Allez Lily ! On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu !

Et puis, ils voulaient simplement m'aider à célébrer ma défaite ! Ou disons mon premier échec, parce que je n'avais clairement pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi rapidement la partie. J'avais embrassé Bella et elle m'avait repoussé, mais avant, elle avait répondu à mon baiser. Ce qui m'avait donné une confirmation dont j'avais plus ou moins besoin : elle avait autant envie de moi que moi j'avais envie d'elle. Elle s'était montrée passionnée, avide même, promenant ses mains partout sur mon corps, bataillant contre ma langue de la sienne… puis soudain : plus rien. Elle m'avait relâché brutalement et elle avait pris la fuite en bredouillant un simple « désolée », allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je m'étais senti frustré, un peu perdu aussi, et les gars s'étaient payé ma tête pendant des heures. On dit que la nuit porte conseille et dans mon cas c'était vrai : j'avais compris mon erreur alors que je me retournais dans tous les sens dans mon lit, incapable de dormir.

J'avais été trop rapide tout simplement. Bella était comme un chat effarouché et pour la séduire, je devais m'y prendre avec délicatesse.

Lui sauter dessus n'était clairement pas la solution.

-On en reparlera ! dit alors Alice, me tirant de mes pensées. Pour l'instant, prépare-toi ! Il te reste moins d'une heure !

J'haussai les épaules, désinvolte. Une heure ? Aucun problème ! C'était amplement suffisant. Alice tourna les talons pour descendre à la cuisine et je la suivis, m'arrêtant l'espace d'une seconde devant la porte de Bella. L'envie d'entrer dans la pièce et d'aller la rejoindre dans son lit était forte, mais je résistai et continuai mon chemin jusqu'au premier étage où je découvris un étrange spectacle. Rosalie dansait dans le salon, pratiquant la chorégraphie que nous avions appris la veille… avec Emmet dans le rôle de Bella et Jake dans le mien.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, ahuri, puis j'éclatai de rire. Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers moi. Le visage de Rosalie prit aussitôt un air soulagé.

-Oh ! Edward, tu es réveillé ! Dieu merci ! Ces deux-là sont désespérants et j'ai vraiment besoin de répéter le numéro avant le cours !

Cela me fit perdre mon sourire.

Moi aussi j'avais besoin de m'entraîner avant le cours de Laurent… Bella avait promis de m'y aider, mais vu ce qui s'était passé la veille, nous avions tous les deux oubliés.

-Tu me laisses le temps de boire un café ?

-D'accord, mais fais vite ! Mes pauvres pieds souffrent ! répondit Rose avec une grimace.

-Hey ! protesta Jake, renfrogné. On a fait ça pour t'aider nous !

Je pouffai en me dirigeant vers la cuisine où Alice prenait tranquillement son déjeuner, pensant que la blonde avait dû être vraiment persuasive pour convaincre Emmet et Jacob de danser ! Et ils allaient en entendre parler pendant un long moment !

Je me servis un café, en profitai pour préparer la tasse de chocolat chaud de Bella, puis je pris place à côté d'Alice. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers moi, avec un regard interrogateur. J'haussai les sourcils, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre sa question muette. Elle poussa un soupir.

-J'espérais que tu m'en parles par toi-même, mais tu as l'air décidé à te taire…

-De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je avec mon air le plus innocent.

-Ne joue pas le mec stupide qui ne comprend rien : ça ne te va pas ! s'exclama Alice, agacée. Que s'est-il passé entre Bella et toi hier ?

J'haussai les épaules, concentrant toute ma volonté pour ne pas détourner le regard.

-Rien du tout.

-On vous a entendu crier… puis elle a pris la fuite et on ne l'a pas revu de la soirée ! Rose et moi sommes restées une heure derrière la porte de sa chambre, essayant de la convaincre de nous ouvrir, mais elle n'a pas cédé. Elle ne voulait pas nous voir, mais elle semblait… bouleversée. Alors je répète ma question : que s'est-il passé ?

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Ainsi, Bella était bouleversée ? Était-ce à cause du baiser ou de la discussion que nous avions eue avant ? Je devais avouer que les mots échangés m'avaient moi aussi chamboulés, mais j'essayais simplement de ne plus y penser. Cette partie de notre histoire était chargée de trop de douleur et je préférais penser à nos meilleurs moments plutôt que de ressasser notre rupture. Meilleurs moment dont faisaient partis les derniers jours que je venais de passer avec elle.

-Nous avons parlé de… du moment où nous avons rompu. Disons que nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses.

Alice hocha la tête avec un air grave.

-J'aurais aimé être son agent dans ce temps-là… j'aurais peut-être pu arranger la situation entre vous, vous faire voir que vous vous trompiez. Mais je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait rompu aussi brusquement. Quand je suis allée la voir, elle a refusé de me parler et après… je dois avouer que je l'ai un peu négligé, avec la sortie de ton album et le tournage de la suite de Twilight. Quand j'ai enfin compris : il était trop tard. Bella m'a fait promettre en m'engageant que je ne prononcerais jamais ton nom.

Cette fois, je tournai la tête, fixant le vide devant moi.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dis-je d'un ton qui ne me convainquit pas plus qu'elle.

C'était faux bien sûr. Tout ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi était important à mes yeux… et comprendre après tout ce temps qu'elle avait réellement eu des sentiments pour moi me chamboulait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

J'avais fait une erreur trois ans plus tôt : j'avais annoncé officiellement notre relation lors d'une entrevue pour un magazine, allant même jusqu'à donner une photo de nous deux pour illustrer mes propos. Tout cela sans l'accord de Bella bien sûr, alors que je savais qu'elle détestait la publicité et qu'elle ne voulait pas que les journalistes écrivent sur notre vie privée.

Et je l'avais fait pour des raisons pas très nobles. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que Bella était à moi, exclusivement à moi. Je dois avouer que j'en avais assez de voir tous ses mecs lui tourner autour…

Mais je l'avais fait aussi dans le but encore moins noble de faire parler de moi à un moment où j'en avais besoin, peu avant la sortie de mon premier album. Et je n'avais même pas eu le courage de lui dire avant la parution de l'article.

J'avais agi en salaud et je l'avais payé cher : j'avais perdu Bella.

Je me rappelais encore parfaitement de ce jour-là. Je me sentais bien, j'étais fébrile et impatient : Bella arrivait ce soir-là à Los Angeles et elle devait passer quelques jours avec moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un mois et je brûlais d'impatience. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, j'avais tout de suite déchanté. Son visage était rouge de colère et son poing fermé tenait un magazine où nous apparaissions en première page.

-Bella, je vais t'expliquer…

-Non ! Ferme-la !

Sa voix avait claqué, froide et sèche. Impitoyable.

Elle m'avait jeté le magazine en plein visage et s'était mise à hurler que j'étais un salaud, un menteur, un profiteur… avant de me dire que tout était fini et qu'elle souhaitait ne plus jamais me revoir.

Et j'étais resté figé, incapable de dire le moindre mot pour me défendre. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait raison. J'avais utilisé notre relation pour redorer ma carrière et rien ne pouvait excuser cela.

J'avais passé huit jours enfermé chez moi, à attendre un signe de sa part… je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était terminé ! Elle allait revenir, me laisser m'expliquer et me pardonner.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Et je m'étais rapidement convaincu que c'était mieux ainsi : si Bella ne pouvait accepter que je n'étais pas parfait, si elle ne pouvait me pardonner une simple erreur, alors ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux que j'avais pour elle.

J'avais donc repris le cours normal de ma vie et de ma carrière, enfermant mon histoire avec Bella dans un petit coin de mon esprit comme je suis plutôt doué pour le faire. Maintenant que j'avais du recul, je comprenais que c'était l'orgueil qui m'avait empêché de faire moi-même un pas vers elle pour nous réconcilier. L'orgueil et aussi, même si je n'aimais pas l'admettre, le doute et la peur d'être blessé.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance, répétai-je avec plus de conviction.

J'allais changer les choses. Nous avions déjà commencé à recoller les morceaux entre nous. Notre relation n'était pas ce qu'elle avait été, mais nous avions retrouvé notre ancienne complicité… agrémentée d'un peu plus de piments. Ce qui était loin de me déplaire !

J'entendis alors l'éclat de rire bruyant d'Emmet et je revins au présent. J'avais promis à Rosalie de l'aider et à la vérité, j'avais plus besoin de son aide qu'elle de la mienne. Il était hors de question que je passe une autre journée désastreuse comme la veille !

-Désolé Alice, mais je dois aller répéter avec Rosalie.

-Hum… vas-y. Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement ! J'ai bien l'intention de te faire cracher le morceau jusqu'au bout !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Elle pouvait bien essayer, mais il n'y avait rien de plus à dire de toute façon !

Je me levai de mon banc, mais mon amie m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir.

-Et en attendant cette discussion, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ça : que veux-tu exactement ? Qu'attends-tu de Bella ?

Ce que je voulais ?

Et bien, je le voulais _elle_. C'était simple et pourtant bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

La vérité, c'était que je l'ignorais. Mais j'avais décidé de cesser de réfléchir et de me laisser porter. J'avais envie d'elle et elle aussi : alors pourquoi nous retenir ? Je l'aimais bien et elle m'aimait bien aussi… alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de construire quelque chose de plus ?

Nous n'avions qu'à voir où tout cela nous mènerait et aviser en temps et lieux… Si la mort de mes parents m'avait appris une chose, c'était qu'il fallait vivre chaque jour à fond.

-Je vais y réfléchir Lily, promis-je.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge : j'y réfléchirais… plus tard. Parce que pour l'instant, je devais me concentrer sur le spectacle et plus particulièrement sur cette fichue danse qui m'avait rendu dingue la veille.

J'allai donc rejoindre Rosalie, Emmet et Jacob dans le salon. Mes deux amis me laissèrent aussitôt leur place, visiblement soulagés, mais Rosalie arrêta Emmet.

-Non ! Attends ! J'ai encore besoin de toi pour jouer Bella ! dit-elle en prenant une mine suppliante.

Emmet poussa un soupir et revint se placer à côté d'elle. Moi je le fixai, sceptique.

-Heu… tu veux que je danse avec ce monstre et que j'imagine que c'est Bella ?

-Tu as une autre idée ?

-Et bien… pourquoi ne pas demander à Bella de répéter avec nous ?

Après tout, elle avait promis de m'aider ! Et je n'allais quand même pas danser en couple avec mon meilleur ami ! Je n'avais pas peur du ridicule, mais là…

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore prête et que si on l'attend, on aura plus le temps ! protesta Rosalie en me jetant un regard furieux.

Je reculai d'un pas en secouant la tête.

-Ah non ! Désolé, mais je ne danse pas avec lui !

Emmet me fit des yeux suggestifs, en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres.

-Oh ! Mon chou… tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?

-Il te manque certaines choses à certains endroits, répondis-je en riant. Et tu en as trop à d'autres endroits…

-Oh ! Allez Ed ! Je l'ai bien fait moi, lança Jake avec une grimace de dégoût.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, bien décidé à ne pas plier.

-Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas peur de Rosalie.

Je sus au regard que la blonde me lança que je venais de faire une grave erreur… et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai à danser _Hollywood_ en compagnie d'Emmet et Jake. Finalement, Rosalie pouvait être vraiment effrayante. Alice, Bella et elle s'étaient bien trouvées ! Elles faisaient un trio d'enfer !

Mais danser avec mes deux gardes du corps n'étaient pas simples et malgré les regards menaçants de la diablesse, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois à chanter à tue-tête entre deux éclats de rire, improvisant une petite danse de notre propre cru.

So don't go higher(alors ne va pas trop loin)  
For desire(pour tes désirs)  
Put it in your head(garde ça en mémoire)  
Baby, Hollywood is dead(bébé, Hollywood est mort)  
You can find it in yourself(tu peux le savoir au fond de toi)

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Alice en entrant dans le salon.

Elle se figea un instant, puis éclata de rire et cela ne prit pas plus de deux secondes avant qu'elle nous ait rejoint, hurlant elle aussi les paroles de la chanson, en essayant de suivre notre danse qui ressemblait vaguement en une danse de ligne. Je l'attrapai par les épaules, la rapprochant de moi pour chanter avec elle et la chanson se termina enfin sous les applaudissements de Rosalie.

-Et bien ! On devrait mettre ça dans le spectacle ! rigola Jake. Ce serait bien meilleur que ce que fait Edward en temps normal…

-Va te faire fou…

-Attends ! s'écria Alice, me coupant la parole, avec quelques bonds surexcités. Jacob a raison !

-Quoi ?

Rosalie, Jake et moi avions criés en même temps.

-OUI ! On va faire quelque chose de différent… quelque chose qui va attirer les foules… Oh mon Dieu ! Ça va être génial ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Edward ?

C'était sûrement une blague. Alice avait souvent des idées tordues, mais celle-là, c'était le summum !

-Tu veux faire chanter Emmet et Jake dans le spectacle ? demandai-je d'un ton hésitant.

Mon amie arrêta soudainement ses bonds, me fixant d'un regard surpris.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Non : toi, de quoi parles-tu ?

Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré et je levai les yeux au ciel. Les femmes ! Elles s'attendaient toujours à ce qu'on lise entre les lignes, même lorsque ce qu'elles voulaient étaient loin d'être facile à comprendre.

-Je te parle de toi, chantant en duo avec un tas d'autres artistes… je te parle d'essayer de faire venir des invités différents pour chanter avec toi à chaque spectacle, comme l'a fait Céline Dion…

Je vis soudain ses yeux s'illuminer et je sus qu'elle avait encore un autre éclair de génie.

-Je te parle de toi… et de Bella… chantant une chanson d'amour ensemble…

Je restai saisi un instant, incapable de parler ou même de penser, puis l'enthousiasme me gagna à mon tour.

-Merde ! Lily, tu es un génie !

-Je sais, me répondit mon amie avec un sourire satisfait. On pourrait utiliser cette chanson que tu as composée; tu n'aurais qu'à écrire quelques paroles et…

-Ah non ! la coupai-je aussitôt, les sourcils froncés. Ce morceau est hors circuit. J'y ai travaillé pendant un moment, mais je n'arrivais à rien !

-Oh ! Dommage ! dit Lily avec une moue déçue.

Je la sentais sur le point d'insister alors je lui coupai l'herbe sous le pied.

-Je pensais à Good to you… j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose et avec la voix de Bella…

-Oui! Ce serait génial ! Il faudrait commencer à répéter dès dimanche et bien sûr, on annoncera votre duo dès la conférence de presse…

-Pourriez-vous arrêter tous les deux ? lança soudain Rosalie, visiblement excédée. Vous êtes étourdissants !

Je ne pris pas la peine de répliquer, plongé dans mes pensées. Je m'imaginais déjà, assis à mon piano et Bella debout à côté de moi, appuyée sur mon instrument…

-Et puis, je ne crois pas que Bella acceptera !

Cette fois, je retombai définitivement sur Terre. Rosalie avait raison : Bella n'accepterait pas de chanter devant un public de cette taille. En fait, je doutais même qu'elle accepterait simplement de chanter devant nous. Je me souvenais encore de la rougeur de ses joues lorsque je l'avais surpris, au début de notre relation, chantant et dansant dans la douche.

Non, elle n'accepterait pas…

-À moins qu'on demande à Jane ou Irina…

C'était mes deux choristes. Elles étaient douées, bien que n'ayant pas des voix à tomber non plus, mais ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Seulement… chanter avec elle n'aurait pas le même effet sur le public que si cela avait été Bella et moi. Nous étions au cœur de tous les potins, le sujet de l'heure depuis déjà cinq jours. Pas une journée ne passait sans que des journalistes ne parlent de nous et la question principale que tout le monde se posait était : Bella Swan et Edward Cullen étaient-ils de nouveau un couple ?

Les fans aimaient nous imaginer en amoureux transis et ils avaient envie d'avoir la confirmation de notre relation. Annoncer un duo entre Bella et moi auraient sûrement fait vendre quelques billets supplémentaires…

Bien que nous n'en avions pas vraiment besoin. La vente « officielle » des tickets n'était pas encore commencée (pour l'instant, seul les clients privilégiés de l'hôtel pouvaient réserver leur place) et déjà, le soir de la première faisait salle comble.

À la vérité, j'avais envie de faire ce duo pour une toute autre raison : cela m'aurait permis de passer un peu plus de temps seul avec Bella.

-Non, elles ne sont pas prêtes pour ça, répliqua Alice, pensive. Mais je crois que j'arriverai à convaincre Bella.

-Bonne chance ! lança Rosalie qui semblait sincèrement en douter.

-Au fait, où elle est ? demanda alors Jake en regardant autour de lui. On part dans… moins de 30 minutes, non ? Et elle n'a pas encore émergée ?

Rosalie me jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

-Elle est réveillée depuis un moment, mais elle attend pour descendre. Elle ne veut pas voir un certain monsieur ici présent.

-Ce sont deux idiots, entendis-je Alice grommeler.

Je l'ignorai, fixant mon regard sur la meilleure amie de Bella.

-Elle ne veut pas me voir ? m'étonnai-je. À cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Rosalie me toisa un long moment en silence et je compris. Bien sûr que Bella ne voulait pas me voir à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier ! C'était tellement évident ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle réagirait de la sorte. C'était totalement immature et tout à fait elle !

Je poussai un soupir tout en jouant d'une main dans mes cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation dégénérée. Si je ne voulais pas retourner à la case départ avec Bella, je devais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle.

-Je vais lui parler, grognai-je avant de me diriger vers l'escalier.

De toute évidence, séduire Bella serait plus long et plus compliqué que prévu. Elle se méfiait de moi. J'avais cru avoir gagné sa confiance, mais elle m'avait prouvé la veille que je me trompais. Ça me faisait mal quand je pensais à quel point elle me prenait pour un salaud, mais je l'avais bien cherché après tout : j'avais agi comme tel avec elle.

Je m'arrêtai devant sa porte, puis pris une grande inspiration avant de cogner. Personne ne me répondit, alors je frappai de nouveau.

-Bella ? Bella, je sais que tu es là, dis-je en m'appuyant à deux mains sur la porte.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut qu'on parle ?

Silence total.

Mais bon sang, à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas agir comme une adulte pour une fois et discuter avec moi ? Habituellement, c'était la fille qui insistait pour discuter de ces choses-là et l'homme qui devait prendre la fuite, non ?

-Alors quoi ? Tu voudrais que je m'excuse pour le baiser ? Et bien, désolé… mais je ne le suis pas. J'en ai envie et je sais que toi aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

La porte s'ouvrit alors devant moi, me faisant trébucher et je me retrouvai face au visage fermé de Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi hurles-tu derrière ma porte ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton trop innocent pour être vrai.

-J'attends que tu m'ouvres depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-Oh ! J'étais dans la douche ! Que voulais-tu ?

Je plissai les yeux, suspicieux. Elle n'était pas dans la douche, sinon j'aurais entendu le bruit de l'eau qui coule. À moins que je ne commence à être parano.

Puis, je pensai que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour discuter du baiser que nous avions échangé. Nous allions partir dans quelques minutes…

-Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée hier ? demandai-je, ma bouche allant plus rapidement que mon esprit.

Ce qui était toujours le cas lorsque j'étais avec elle.

Bella s'empourpra et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste défensif.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si je te repousse, c'est parce que je n'ai pas _envie_ de t'embrasser et encore moins de faire l'amour avec toi ? Est-ce inconcevable pour toi que je ne te désire pas ?

Je fis un pas vers elle, puis un autre, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois dans sa chambre, puis je refermai la porte derrière moi d'un coup de pied. Je vis son visage se figer et une lueur de panique traverser ses yeux.

-Edward ! Qu'est-ce que…

Je déposai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Puis je remplaçai mon doigt par ma langue qui traça le contour de sa bouche si tentante. Je savais que si je n'arrêtais pas bientôt, je n'arriverais plus à le faire et le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Bella ne m'aida en rien à garder le contrôle.

Mes mains se posèrent malgré moi sur sa taille et je la ramenai tout contre moi, son corps se moulant parfaitement au mien.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, la respiration haletante, m'offrant ses lèvres.

Je fus tenté pendant un instant de m'en emparer, de jeter aux ordures toutes mes bonnes résolutions et de repousser la prudence… mais je ne le fis pas. Je déposai plutôt mon front contre le sien, sans lâcher son regard.

-Je sais que tu mens, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque de désir. Je sens l'effet que j'ai sur toi.

Je caressai d'un doigté léger le petit bout de peau sur son ventre que laissait apparaître son chandail. Je la sentis frissonner contre moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. J'aimais les réactions que je provoquais chez elle…

-C'est le même que tu as sur moi, avouai-je à mi-voix. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement quand tu es là parce que tu envahies ma tête et mes sens. Même quand tu es loin, tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Bella… je ne suis même pas certain de ce que je veux…

Je me tus avant de trop me dévoiler, remontant une main pour caresser les cheveux de Bella. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être, les yeux fermés.

Je m'attendais à ce que d'un instant à l'autre, elle me repousse. Comme elle le faisait depuis nos retrouvailles dès que nous nous rapprochions. Mes parties intimes se rappelaient encore de sa poigne de fer alors qu'elle me disait de ne plus la toucher… mais elle n'en fit rien. Ses défenses tombaient petit à petit. Tout comme moi, elle n'arrivait plus résister à cette attraction qu'il y avait entre nous.

-Regarde-moi Bella.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, me dévorant de son regard intense, comme si elle était une affamée qui se voyait offrir la plus délicieuse pâtisserie. J'imagine que j'avais le même air parce que c'est ce que moi aussi je ressentais. J'avais été privé d'elle si longtemps… sans jamais réaliser à quel point elle me manquait.

-Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas craqué, que tu tiendrais bon. Et je sais que tu vas t'accrocher, que tu vas lutter contre moi tant que tu en seras capable.

Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue et lui souris, accélérant un peu plus son souffle.

-Moi je ne le ferai pas. Je ne lutterai pas contre toi. J'attendrai tout simplement… parce que je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu me tomberas dans les bras.

Une lueur de défi passa dans son regard et elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi, retrouvant un peu de son esprit combatif. Elle ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour répliquer, mais je la fis taire en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et tendre.

Elle ne résista pas et je la sentis se ramollir entre mes bras. Je me séparai d'elle à contre-cœur pour lui murmurer :

-Et tu n'auras pas à avoir honte de craquer Bella… tu n'auras pas à être furieuse d'avoir perdu contre moi parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis le perdant : moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai succombé.

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur son front, puis je me détournai d'elle pour sortir de sa chambre.

J'aurais pu à l'instant obtenir ce que je voulais, j'en étais conscient. J'aurais pu l'étendre sur son lit et lui faire l'amour dans l'instant, avec les autres qui nous attendaient au rez-de-chaussé. Et ça aurait probablement été la meilleure baise de ma vie.

Sauf que je ne le voulais pas. Parce que même si Bella ne s'était pas opposé, même si elle avait participé avec plaisir… je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à assumer de faire l'amour avec moi. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Elle réagirait exactement comme elle l'avait fait ce matin. Soit elle m'ignorerait, soit elle recommencerait à m'attaquer sans cesse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela briserait la relation fragile que nous étions en train de construire.

Je ne le voulais pas parce que je ne voulais pas seulement l'attirer dans mon lit… je voulais aussi que Bella fasse partie de ma vie.

Je n'avais donc pas d'autres choix que de régler mon petit problème de pantalon seul, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Malgré l'envie que j'avais de retourner sur mes pas, malgré la petite voix (celle d'une partie inférieure de mon anatomie je suppose) qui me criait que je réfléchissais trop et que j'étais un idiot de ne pas en avoir profité pendant que j'en avais l'occasion, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision.

Je n'étais pas un homme très patient, mais j'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

Pour elle.

Bon sang, ma petite voix avait raison : je réfléchissais trop. Peut-être que je passais trop de temps entourer de filles, mais j'avais l'impression de devenir l'une d'entre elles avec toutes ses idées mièvres…

_Bella Swan, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? _

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si ce n'est pas encore ce que vous espérez ! Patience, patience ! : ) Il va falloir attendre, tout comme Edward ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié vendredi, pas cette semaine mais la suivante. **

**Pour Appel à l'aide, j'avais plus de 4000 mots d'écrit, mais mon *&?%?&% d'ordinateur a fermé sans que j'ai eu le temps de sauver. Je pensais que la suvegarde automatique aurait tout conservé, mais non… je n'ai qu'un maigre 1200 mots sur 4000. Alors je dois tout recommencer et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait perdre ma motivation ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas… il va finir par arriver ! J'espère avant la fin du mois de juillet ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour cet énorme retard ! : ( Une grande partie de ce chapitre est écrit depuis la semaine dernière (le pv Bella) mais je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose alors j'ai ajouté un pv Edward qui racontait un peu leur répétition du vendredi… et ce que je pensais court a finalement pris beaucoup de place ! La longueur d'un de mes chapitres pour cette fic en fait… **

**Mais pour me faire pardonner mon retard, j'ai décidé de vous mettre les deux pv pour faire le chapitre le plus long de cette fic jusqu'à maintenant qui fait presque 7000 mots ! **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos avis sur nos deux vedettes et je vous dis bonne lecture. **

**CHAPITRE 15**

Tout se passait exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

Non pas que c'était ce que je voulais, mais je savais que Bella allait réagir ainsi. J'avais suffisamment appris à connaître la nouvelle Bella au cours des dernières semaines pour comprendre qu'elle allait prendre la fuite devant notre rapprochement.

J'aurais pu en être offusqué : je lui avais avoué qu'elle me faisait perdre la tête et que je capitulais devant elle. Et elle, elle réagissait en tentant de m'ignorer de son mieux pendant toute la répétition du matin.

Oui, j'aurais pu être furieux… mais en fait, ça m'amusait. C'était tellement prévisible et en même temps, ça corsait les choses, ne les rendant que plus intéressantes.

Je devrais travailler fort pour faire tomber ces barrières qu'elle érigeait entre nous. En cet instant même, alors qu'elle était assise devant moi à la table du restaurant pendant notre pause du dîner, elle prenait bien soin de ne jamais regarder dans ma direction et de ne pas m'adresser la parole. Elle discutait avec tous les autres, mais elle se fermait dès que j'intervenais dans la conversation. Et je voyais bien que pour elle, c'était une lutte constante. Je voyais ses yeux revenir vers moi malgré elle, je voyais ses lèvres se pincer lorsque je lui souriais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me sourire en retour. M'ignorer était difficile pour elle, c'était une évidence et même si cela prendrait du temps, elle finirait par revenir vers moi.

Surtout que je ne lui laissais aucun répit. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne lâcherais pas et que je voulais vraiment que nous devenions… plus proches. Je m'étais bien amusé pendant la répétition avec Laurent, me tenant aussi collé à elle que la décence le permettait, la frôlant dès que je le pouvais, tentant d'amorcer des conversations avec elle, lui souriant sans cesse. J'avais eu le plaisir de voir ses joues s'empourprer et son corps réagir à ma présence.

J'eus alors une idée : j'allongeai mes jambes sous la table, les enlaçant délibérément avec celles de Bella. Celle-ci se tut soudainement, en plein milieu d'une phrase, avec un hoquet de surprise.

-Ça va Bell's ? lui demanda aussitôt Rosalie avec un regard inquiet.

-Oui, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents. Je viens juste de me rappeler de quelque chose de… désagréable, c'est tout !

Elle me fit alors ses yeux les plus furieux auquel je répondis par mon sourire le plus innocent. Je la sentis bouger sa jambe, pour s'éloigner de moi sans doute mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion, emprisonnant l'un de ses mollets entre les miens. Ses yeux se plissèrent, menaçants et cela me fit rire : la tigresse allait sortir ses griffes, je le sentais.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle, à la surprise de nos amis.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu sais que je pourrais te poursuivre pour harcèlement ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Je secouai la tête, faussement affligée.

-Bella, Bella, Bella. Tu crois que _quelqu'un_ pourrait croire à cette fable ? Tout le monde voit bien ici la façon dont tu réagis à ma présence !

Bella serra les poings, tapant alors sur la table de colère. À côté de nous, Alice, Rosalie, Jake et Emmet suivait la conversation comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis. Et je ne les voyais pas, mais j'étais certain que les autres membres de la troupe qui étaient assis plus loin écoutaient eux aussi.

-Ha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tout le monde voit la façon dont TU réagis à ma présence !

-Mais moi je n'ai jamais cherché à le nier.

-Je ne nie rien du tout ! C'est toi qui fabules, qui te crois irrésistible…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, réalisant que pour elle, sa meilleure défense était l'attaque. Je cessai donc de la taquiner et haussai les épaules.

-Si tu le dis.

Son visage était si rouge que je crus qu'elle allait exploser. Visiblement, elle aurait voulu continuer à me hurler dessus. Mais ce n'était pas dans mes plans. Enfin, pas de cette façon…

-Et bien, quel match ! lança Emmet en riant. À votre avis, qui a gagné ?

-Edward, répondirent Jacob et Rosalie en même temps.

-Mais ça ne compte pas : Edward avait un avantage dès le début ! dit Alice, les sourcils froncés. Et puis, il a beaucoup plus de contrôle sur lui-même que Bella.

-Pas grave. Il a gagné quand même, protesta Jake. Il a dominé cet échange du début à la fin…

-Ce que vous êtes bébés, grommela Bella en prenant une moue boudeuse. Si vous voulez parler de nous comme si on était pas là, on peut partir !

-Ouais, bonne idée ! s'exclama Emmet. Allez-vous en : j'aimerais bien faire un pari sur vous deux avec Jake. Puis si les filles veulent participer…

Bella se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière elle.

-Vous êtes ridicules ! Et j'en ai assez !

-Bella, attend ! protesta Rosalie en essayant de la rattraper, mais elle se dégagea et sortit du restaurant d'un pas furieux.

Je jetai un regard désapprobateur aux autres.

-Hey ! C'est toi qui as commencé mec ! s'écria Jake en levant les mains dans les airs.

Je poussai un soupir, passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment, là. Elle va être encore plus furieuse contre moi maintenant !

-Alors, tu es décidé maintenant ? Tu vas enfin passer à l'action ? me demanda Emmet avec un regard entendu.

Je poussai une exclamation exaspérée. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre ! J'en avais assez que tout le monde intervienne dans mon histoire avec Bella. Ne pouvaient-ils pas nous laisser un peu tranquilles ? J'ai 21 ans, je suis un adulte après tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux et de leurs foutus conseils.

-Ça ne te regarde pas… ni aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs !

Alice et Rosalie prirent le même air déterminé et je sus que j'étais cuit. Elles ne se laisseraient pas évincer ainsi !

-Bella est ma meilleure amie et je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir si tu as l'intention de lui briser le cœur ou non…. pour que je puisse préparer les conséquences qui s'imposent pour toi !

-Ce qui veut dire ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil, curieux.

-La mort, bien sûr, répondit Rosalie avec désinvolture.

Et en cet instant, je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'elle mettrait cette sentence à exécution si je faisais du mal à Bella.

Ce qui n'était aucunement dans mes intentions.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui briser le cœur si cela peut te rassurer !

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

-Mais es-tu certain que c'est le bon moment pour agir ? me demanda Alice qui m'examinait avec attention.

-Quoi ? Tu as envie qu'ils fassent exploser notre villa sous toute cette tension sexuelle refoulée ou quoi ? s'écria Emmet avec un air horrifié.

-Ma Villa McCarty, ne l'oublie pas, protesta aussitôt Alice en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. MA villa.

Puis elle poussa un soupir et continua, d'un ton plus doux :

-C'est seulement que je ne veux pas que leur histoire d'amour gâche tous nos efforts pour le show ! Bella n'est clairement pas prête à…

Wo, wo, wo ! Histoire d'amour ? Non ! On en était quand même pas là !

-Heu… histoire d'amour ? la coupai-je avec un geste de la main. Alice, c'est un peu prématuré. On en est pas là. Et puis, Bella et moi sommes capables de faire la part des choses et de séparer notre vie professionnelle et personnelle.

-Comment ça : on en est pas là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il parle de sexe Al ! C'est plutôt évident, non ? lança Jake en souriant.

-La ferme, grognai-je.

Ce n'était pas que du sexe. Il y avait une grande part de ça, oui, mais je voulais plus.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? insista Alice en prenant un air noir qui me fit un peu peur.

-On ne peut pas parler d'amour entre Bella et moi. Il y a eu méprise, je crois ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle recommence à me parler…

Et qu'elle admette enfin qu'elle est attirée par moi.

-… et qu'elle me redonne son amitié.

Et aussi son corps si possible. Ah ! Et un rendez-vous… suivi d'un autre… et encore d'un autre…

Les quatre autres me fixèrent, bouche-bé. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. J'étais plutôt doué pour mentir, mais cette fois, il était clair que mes amis avaient flairé mon mensonge par omission.

Mais je tiendrais mon bout : cela ne les regardait pas. Et ils aimaient un peu trop s'interposer entre Bella et moi, en croyant nous aider.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria alors Alice en plaçant une main devant sa bouche, dans un geste théâtral. C'est encore pire que je ne le croyais…

-On a le droit à un cas grave d'aveuglement volontaire, approuva Rosalie en hochant la tête. Pour tous les deux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois il me semblait. Ils commençaient vraiment à m'exaspérer ! Je repoussai mon assiette et me levai lentement de ma chaise.

-Bella a raison : vous êtes ridicules. Et ce serait bien si vous nous laissiez gérer seuls notre relation maintenant.

Je sortis à mon tour du restaurant, suivi par Jake et Emmet bien sûr, mais mes amis comprirent que je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter plus longtemps leurs plaisanteries et ils marchèrent à une distance raisonnable de moi.

En chemin vers la salle, je signai quelques autographes ici et là, fit quelques bises aux danseuses de la troupe que je rencontrai, évitai habillement la séance de flirt que tenta Heidi et j'arrivai enfin devant le _Danny Gan Theatre_, espérant y trouver Bella.

Je parcourus la salle des yeux, mais elle n'était nulle part en vue. Il n'y avait que Demetri et mes musiciens sur la scène.

Ou était-elle ? La salle de répétition peut-être ?

J'allais faire demi-tour lorsque Leah me remarqua.

-HEY ! EDWARD ! YOUHOU ! ON EST LÀ !

Je poussai un soupir, mais plaquai un sourire sur mon visage et m'avançai jusqu'à la scène. Je discuterai avec Bella un peu plus tard…

-Salut les mecs, lançai-je avec un hochement de tête. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques minutes seulement, répondit Benjamin avec un haussement d'épaules.

-On espérait que tu arrives un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir répéter avec la générale, ajouta Leah.

-Avoue que c'était seulement parce que tu avais hâte de me voir ! lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Je te manquais ?

-Toujours mon beau.

J'eus un petit rire, puis je me dirigeai vers les coulisses pour prendre un micro. Heidi y était. De toute évidence, elle m'avait suivi dans la salle. Elle m'aida à installer l'appareil, laissant ses mains se balader un peu trop sur mon corps.

En temps normal, j'aurais apprécié, mais mes pensées allaient toutes vers Bella et il n'y avait pas de place pour personne d'autre en cet instant. Même pas une superbe blonde qui me faisait de l'œil.

-Merci Heidi, dis-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu lorsqu'elle eut terminé, puis je retournai voir les autres qui visiblement se retenaient de rire.

-Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle du rentre-dedans ! lança Leah à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue de l'assistante artistique.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle essaie en quelques minutes, répliquai-je avec un soupir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : elle va finir par comprendre que c'est en vain.

Visiblement, Benjamin était lui aussi conscient de mon attirance pour Bella. Étais-je donc si transparent ?

Par pour tout le monde, puisque Quil demanda aussitôt :

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait en vain ? Heidi est canon… tout à fait le type d'Edward.

-Pas du tout. Je préfère les brunes.

Quil fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis quand ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

-Vous venez à la soirée au club ?

-Bien sûr. On est tes musiciens quand même ! On a été invité ! répondit Leah qui semblait un peu vexée.

-Même que Quil a passé la matinée dans les magasins pour trouver quoi mettre ! ajouta Benjamin.

Leah et lui s'esclaffèrent. Je fis un petit sourire compatissant à mon ami.

-Il veut bien paraître devant la haute société, rien de plus !

-Ah non ! protesta Leah en secouant la tête. Il veut se faire beau pour conquérir Bella !

Quil rougit aussitôt, approuvant ainsi les paroles de Leah et je vis rouge. Conquérir Bella ? Hors de question ! Il n'y avait qu'une personne ici qui pouvait tenter de séduire Bella et c'était moi !

-Je voudrais juste obtenir une danse, marmonna celui-ci, gêné. Et pour la suite, on verra bien.

Il releva la tête vers moi, semblant soudain plein d'espoir.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger le coup Ed ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, tentant de garder mon calme, mais cela ne servit malheureusement à rien.

-Non, grondai-je entre mes dents. Je ne peux pas.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna mon ami dont les neurones semblaient endormis aujourd'hui.

Il allait donc falloir que je mette carte sur table.

Je jetai un coup d'œil alentour pour m'assurer que personne n'écoutait notre conversation, mais il n'y avait que Demetri et Heidi qui discutaient dans les coulisses.

-Parce qu'elle n'est plus libre.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

-Oh. _Oh._

-Je le savais, chantonna Leah avec un air satisfait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, précisai-je, par souci d'honnêteté.

Il ne manquerait plus que cette conversation vienne aux oreilles de Bella et je serais cuit !

-Pas encore.

Je tournai alors toute mon attention vers Quil qui fit un pas de recul devant mon regard menaçant.

-Et toi, tu te tiens loin d'elle !

Bon sang ! Je savais bien que je me comportais comme un jaloux compulsif, mais je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre homme approche Bella. Elle était à moi.

Quil leva les mains dans les airs, se protégeant de ma colère.

-Pas de problème mec. T'avais qu'à le dire ! Je touche pas aux copines des autres moi !

-Mais t'as oublié une règle essentielle mon vieux : on touche pas aux ex non plus, ajouta Ben en riant.

-Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas.

-Et si on jouait maintenant ? proposai-je en allant m'asseoir derrière mon piano.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et la répétition commença. Alice arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard, suivi de près par les danseurs de la troupe et Bella franchit la porte bonne dernière. J'arrêtai de jouer pour laisser mon agent et amie parler.

-Bonne après-midi à tous ! lança-t-elle avec son enthousiasme débordant. Je sais que la semaine a été chargée pour tout le monde…

-Et ce n'est que le commencement ! lançai-je en soupirant.

Quelques éclats de rire me répondirent et Alice me jeta un regard agacé.

-Désolé. Continue, je t'en prie.

-Merci. Je disais donc : la semaine a été chargée, mais je ne veux pas voir de mine basse pendant la répétition générale. Je veux que tout soit parfait, dès maintenant. Alors donnez-vous à fond… vous vous reposerez dimanche ! Et maintenant, nous commencerons par pratiquer _Cross my heart _et _Hollywood_, comme ça, les danseurs pourront quitter et avoir le reste de l'après-midi de congé.

Plusieurs sifflements approbateurs s'élevèrent dans la salle. Alice eut un sourire indulgent, presque aussitôt remplacé par une mine sérieuse. Lorsqu'elle prenait cet air, elle devenait intraitable…

-Au travail tout le monde ! hurla-t-elle alors, les faisant tous sursauter.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté puisque tout le monde se mit en position. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde pour me mouler dans le personnage et lorsque je les ouvris, je croisai le regard de Bella, de l'autre côté de la scène.

Cela me fit sourire. Cette fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de jouer.

La musique d'intro de Cross my heart commença et comme prévu, j'entrai sur la scène d'un pas confiant. Les autres danseurs se jetèrent sur moi, me serrant la main, me faisant la bise, mais moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella.

Comme dans la chorégraphie, je voulais la séduire de nouveau. Et comme dans la vraie vie, elle m'ignorait royalement, assise sur ce banc à lire un roman.

Je fendis la foule de mes admirateurs pour m'approcher d'elle.

_So here's another day(Encore un autre jour)  
I'll spend away from you (que je passerai loin de toi)  
Another night (une autre nuit)  
I'm on an another broken avenue (je suis sur un autre boulevard délabré)_

Je sautai par-dessus le banc sur lequel Bella était assise pour prendre place à côté d'elle, continuant à chanter alors qu'elle continuait à faire comme si je n'existais pas.

_My bag is ripped and worn (mon sac est déchiré et usé)  
But then again now so am I.. __(mais maintenant je le suis aussi de nouveau)  
Take what you wanna take (prends ce que tu veux prendre)  
What you.. (ce que tu)  
I miss the stupid things (Je m'ennuie de ces choses stupides)  
We go to sleep and then (nous allons au lit et ensuite)  
You wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am (tu me réveilles et me jettes hors du lit à 3 heures du matin)  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me(prendre le téléphone et t'entendre me dire des choses osées) _

Sans me regarder, Bella me repoussa un peu et elle se laissa glisser sur le banc pour s'éloigner de moi. Je devais tout simplement la suivre, mais un instinct me poussa à m'étendre sur le banc pour déposer ma tête sur ses cuisses, tout sourire.

Je vis une expression de surprise passer sur ses traits, mais en professionnelle qu'elle était, elle continua la chorégraphie comme si tout ça était prévu. Elle me repoussa et prit la fuite pour rejoindre la troupe qui dansait au milieu de la scène. Bien sûr, je la suivis. Je n'allais pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça !

_Do what you wanna do (fais ce que tu veux faire)  
What you wanna do (ce que tu veux faire)  
What you.. (ce que)_

Take me with you (prends-moi avec toi)  
I start to miss you (tu commences à me manquer)  
Take me home (ramène-moi à la maison)  
I don't wanna be alone tonight (je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit)

Je la vis passer de bras en bras, de pirouette en pirouette et je la réceptionnai à la fin, juste avant que le refrain ne commence. Je chantai avec elle dans mes bras, plongeant mon regard dans le sien et profitant de ce court instant pendant lequel je pouvais la tenir contre moi. Bella, elle, profita du moment où elle put m'envoyer une claque au visage, elle y mit d'ailleurs beaucoup de cœur, avant de faire une pirouette vers l'arrière et de prendre de nouveau la fuite.

Pendant un court instant, une pensée fugace traversa mon esprit : Laurent avait-il des dons de devin ? Parce que ce numéro ressemblait de façon troublante à la réalité.

Puis je me concentrai de nouveau sur le numéro. Et sur Bella.

_And I do want to show you (Et je veux te montrer)  
I will run to you to you till I (je vais courir jusqu'à toi avant que)  
Can't stand on my own anymore (je ne puisse plus me tenir debout tout seul)  
I cross my heart and hope to die(croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer)  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to.._

Hotels are all the same (les hotels sont toutes les memes)  
You're still away from me (tu restes loin de moi)  
Another day (Un autre jour)  
Another dollar that I'll never see (Un autre dollar que je ne verrai jamais)  
Gonna get the pieces (avoir un morceau)  
The pieces (un morceau)  
Pieces of something good (morceau de quelque chose de bien)  
Like just a little like(que j'aimerais juste un peu)  
Just a little like (j'aimerais juste un peu)  
Just a…

Je chantai avec tout mon cœur, y mettant toute mon énergie, tout mon plaisir d'être sur scène aussi. Je dansai avec elle, la faisant tournoyer et virevolter, ne ratant aucun des pas et me délectant de ce sourire si sincère sur son visage, de cet air de pure extase. Pour notre première répétition générale ensemble, je voulais que tout soit parfait. Je voulais que toutes les personnes qui participaient de près ou de loin à ce spectacle voient à quel point nous étions géniaux ensemble. Qu'ils sachent que j'avais eu raison de lui demander d'être ma partenaire dans ce projet de fou.

_I wonder what you're doing (Je me demande ce que tu fais)  
I wonder if you're doubt it (Je me demande si tu regrettes)  
I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it (Je me demande comment nous avons pu fonctionné aussi longtemps sans)  
I don't know where to go (Je ne sais pas ou aller)  
I'm going back to you (Je reviens vers toi)  
Be where I ought to be (être là ou je devrais être)  
Where I ought to be (ou je devrait être)  
Where I.. __(ou je)_

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  


Et je pensais chaque parole que je prononçais. Lorsque je me jetai à genoux devant elle dans un geste tout à fait imprévu, lui sortant mon sourire en coin, celui que je savais qu'elle adorait, je ne jouais pas un rôle. Pas que dirons-nous. Une part de moi avait vraiment envie de me traîner à ses pieds et de la supplier de me laisser une chance.

J'avais trop d'orgueil pour ça dans d'autres circonstances… mais sur la scène je pouvais tout faire.

Lorsque je l'attrapai par la taille et me relevai lentement pour murmurer les paroles de la chanson à son oreille, j'espérais qu'elle savait que je le pensais. Qu'elle savait que ces mots étaient pour elle :

_Take me with you  
I start to miss you_

**Pv Bella**

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'allais tout simplement pas y arriver. C'était impossible.

-Ce n'est qu'une soirée à passer, tentai-je de me rassurer en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir de mon bureau. Une toute petite soirée.

Quelques heures pendant lesquelles j'allais devoir laisser Edward m'approcher : lui parler, lui sourire, lui toucher…

Je poussai un gémissement, laissant tomber ma tête entre mes mains.

Je n'allais pas y arriver.

Le matin même, je l'avais laissé m'embrasser alors que je m'étais promis la veille que ça n'arriverait plus ! J'étais devenue faible face à lui.

Notre rapprochement pendant la séance photo avait changé quelque chose, j'ignorais quoi, en moi. Elle avait changé notre relation.

Alors que j'aurais préféré que tout reste exactement tel que c'était. Edward était devenu un véritable danger pour moi et je devais me tenir le plus loin possible de lui pour être certaine de ne pas me brûler. Aujourd'hui, j'avais mis tous mes efforts pour maintenir une distance sécuritaire entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus être son amie. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'être proche de lui. Sur tous les plans.

Sauf que ce soir, il me serait impossible de tenir cette distance.

_Dis la vérité : tu n'en as pas envie. _

C'était vrai. Garder mes distances avec Edward était difficile. Cette journée avait été l'une des pires depuis notre arrivée à Las Vegas. Notre complicité m'avait manqué. Nos échanges de regards, nos sourires, nos conversations avaient laissé un vide dans cette journée qui m'avait semblé interminable. Surtout qu'Edward, lui, ne semblait pas prêt à se tenir loin de moi. Au contraire : il semblait plus que décidé à m'attirer dans son lit. Tous ses effleurements, ses sourires, ses clins d'œil… Puis, son numéro de charme pendant la répétition de _Cross my heart _m'avait rendu complètement dingue ! Il était toujours attirant, presque irrésistible, mais lorsqu'il chantait il dégageait un pouvoir d'attraction comme je n'avais jamais vu avant. Et je me sentais faiblir un peu plus chaque heure…

-Allez Bella ! Tu vas y arriver ! Tu dois y arriver : tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner !

« Et tu n'auras pas à avoir honte de craquer Bella… tu n'auras pas à être furieuse d'avoir perdu contre moi parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis le perdant : moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai succombé. »

La voix d'Edward retentit dans mon esprit; sexy et rauque, me rappelant les mots qu'il avait prononcé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Surtout ne pas y penser. Je ne devais pas laisser ses mots m'atteindre et me toucher. Edward était un beau parleur avec les femmes. Et en plus, il était un écrivain doué, rédigeant lui-même pratiquement toutes les paroles de ses chansons qui étaient toutes magnifiques. Normal qu'il ait réussi à trouver des mots qui sonnaient aussi justes.

_Et sincère aussi. N'oublie pas sincère. _

Il est acteur, tu t'en souviens ? répliquai-je à ma voix exaspérante.

_Et si cett_e _fois il ne jouait pas la comédie? S'il pensait tout ce qu'il a dit, que ferais-tu ? _

-Oh la ferme! m'écriai-je en frappant rageusement sur mon bureau au moment où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

-Tu sais que te parler à voix haute est mauvais pour ton image? lança Alice en déboulant dans ma chambre, les bras chargés de paquets. Alors évite de faire ça devant le public, ok?

-Très drôle, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Mon amie me jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

-Il te rend folle, pas vrai ?

-Pas du tout. Pas de la façon dont tu l'entends. Il m'énerve, sans plus !

Alice s'abstint de tout commentaire, déposant avec précaution presque amour, son fardeau sur le lit.

-C'est ta tenue pour ce soir, m'annonça-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. C'est une Dior qui nous a été généreusement prêté pour la soirée alors tu y fais gaffe.

-Étais-tu obligée d'en faire autant ?

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Non, ce n'était pas nécessaire : Alice en faisait toujours trop !

Curieuse, je me levai et ouvris la housse, découvrant une petite robe en dentelle blanche simple, mais magnifique. J'hochai la tête, approbatrice. Heureuse, Alice s'empressa de me montrer les accessoires de ma tenue. Des souliers aux barrettes qui retiendraient mes cheveux : tout était agencé.

-Tu es épilé ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai fait venir mon esthéticienne la semaine dernière !

-Parfait, alors on peut commencer !

Elle hurla le nom de ma meilleure amie qui apparut aussitôt. Elles m'aidèrent d'abord à passer ma tenue, puis elles me poussèrent sur la chaise face à mon bureau et se mirent au travail, s'occupant de mon visage et de mes cheveux en même temps, m'entourant de serviette pour protéger ma tenue. Je me laissai faire, profitant de ce petit instant de paix.

Alice et Rosalie discutaient d'un ton enjoué en s'affairant et j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

-Alors, es-tu décidée à agir ce soir ?

Cela ramena aussitôt mon attention.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Rose, d'un ton hésitant. Je préfère prendre mon temps. Emmet me plaît vraiment !

-Tu peux quand même lui montrer que tu es intéressée, répliqua Alice. Parce que je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait compris déjà !

-Et… tu crois que lui est intéressé ?

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Rose : il boit tes paroles et il passe son temps à te dévorer du regard. Littéralement.

Rosalie s'empourpra, mais son visage prit un air satisfait. Moi, je ne pus empêcher mon mécontentement de refaire surface.

-Quand avais-tu l'intention de m'en parler ? grognai-je entre mes dents.

Un long silence suivit ma question, puis :

-Ne bouge pas Bell's ! m'ordonna Alice en plissant les yeux de concentration. Sinon je vais rater ton maquillage.

Bon, de toute évidence, Rosalie n'avait pas l'intention de me répondre. Cela me rendit encore plus furieuse et je dus sans le réaliser prendre une moue boudeuse parce qu'Alice m'envoya une petite tape sur la main.

-Bella ! Ne prend pas cet air bougon… je suis incapable de te mettre ton rouge à lèvres lorsque tu plisses les lèvres comme ça !

Je poussai un soupir, mais tentai malgré tout de détendre mon visage. Sans grand succès et Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Rose ! Réponds-lui avant qu'elle gâche tout notre travail avec sa mauvaise humeur !

-J'allais le faire… je cherche juste la bonne réponse, répondit ma meilleure amie.

Puis elle soupira à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Bella. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher quelque chose… c'est juste qu'on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter dernièrement. Mais si tu m'avais posé des questions, je t'aurais tout dit.

Je sentis aussitôt la culpabilité m'envahir lorsque je réalisai à quel point j'avais négligé Rose depuis quelques jours, mais mon amie déposa alors sa tête sur la mienne, me jetant un regard dans le miroir.

-Ne prends pas cet air : je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as beaucoup à gérer sur tous les plans en ce moment et je comprends. Je te jure.

-Merci Rose, murmurai-je avec un petit sourire, pensant à quel point j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir… de les avoir toutes les deux en fait.

Et cela me fit penser à quelque chose. Quelque chose que je devais faire même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

-Alice ?

-Hum… ?

-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude des derniers jours. Edward m'a dit qu'en fait, l'idée de ce spectacle était de lui et que c'est lui qui m'a piégé pendant le show. Alors je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été chiante avec toi !

Alice haussa les épaules, tout en continuant son travail.

-C'est rien Bella. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'en fais plus avec ton caractère de cochon !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je sus que tout était oublié. Je fermai donc les yeux, me sentant mieux soudainement, profitant de ce moment pendant lequel mes deux meilleures amies me chouchoutaient.

-Pendant que tu es dans de bonnes dispositions, dit soudain Alice, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Oh oh. Allait-elle encore me faire un interrogatoire en règles sur Edward ? Voudraient-elles savoir ce qui s'était passé hier soir ? Je ne leur avais encore rien dit et à ma grande surprise, elles n'avaient pas essayé de m'interroger pour en apprendre plus. Après avoir insisté pendant une heure pour me faire sortir de ma chambre, elles avaient lâché prise et n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet aujourd'hui.

Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai… mais je n'avais aucune envie de parler du baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward. Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

_Ses lèvres sur les tiennes, tes mains dans ses cheveux magnifiques, les siennes qui agrippaient avec force tes hanches. Et ce désir si fort que tu croyais que tu ne pourrais jamais arrêter… ce besoin de lui qui te consumait… _

ARGH ! ÇA SUFFIT !

Je ne veux pas y penser… je ne veux pas y penser…

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? C'est une idée de génie, non ? demanda Alice, me tirant de mes pensées lubriques et indésirables.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Mon amie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Concentre-toi Bella ! Je te parlais de l'idée géniale que j'ai eue ce matin…

Oh non ! Ça sentait mauvais ! Je connaissais les idées géniales d'Alice et je sentais que je n'aimerais pas ce qu'elle allait me dire !

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait intégrer au spectacle un duo entre Edward et toi ! Génial, non ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Heu… Alice ? On danse déjà ensemble dans pratiquement tous les numéros !

Je ne voyais pas où était l'idée de génie là-dedans.

-Je te parle d'un duo de chant Bella, m'expliqua calmement Alice, comme si c'était plus que normal.

Alors que ça ne l'était pas. Moi ? Chanter ? Hors de question. J'étais une danseuse et je chantais comme une casserole ! Je n'allais quand même pas m'humilier à ce point devant des milliers de personnes. Je n'allais pas m'humilier à ce point devant Edward Cullen. Non. Pas question.

-Pense-y avant de t'emporter ! s'exclama Alice, sentant que j'allais protester. Pense à la réaction de vos fans ! Pense à l'engouement des médias devant une telle annonce… ce serait de la folie !

-Exactement : ce serait de la folie, répliquai-je. C'est une idée complètement folle : je ne chanterai pas.

-Pense-y au moins, insista Alice.

-Pas besoin de réfléchir : c'est non.

Alice poussa un grognement furieux.

-Tu es tellement bornée !

J'haussai les épaules, indifférente. Elle n'était pas la première et ne serait pas la dernière personne à me le dire. Moi, je voyais plutôt mon obstination comme du simple bon sens.

Chanter avec Edward Cullen à Las Vegas dans un spectacle hyper médiatisé ?

Non merci.

Mais malgré moi, mon imagination se mit en branle. Je me vis, appuyée sur le piano d'Edward alors qu'il jouait une mélodie magnifique, sa douce voix murmurant des paroles d'amour seulement pour moi. Je lui répondis, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, puis la chanson se termina et je me penchai vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sous les applaudissements hystériques du public…

Je me secouai, me sortant de ses pensées idiotes. Mon côté rationnel criait ALERTE ALERTE devant cette accès de guimauveries. Et je sentais la panique m'envahir face à ce que ses pensées fleur bleue signifiaient pour moi.

Je savais que j'avais atteint un point de rupture. Je savais qu'il en fallait peu pour que je craque de nouveau pour Edward Cullen.

Je devais empêcher ça à tout prix.

À ce moment, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Emmet entra avec un air contrarié. Il tenait dans ses mots un polo rouge avec de fines lignes noires qu'il brandit devant son visage.

-Alice ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter ça ? gémit-il.

-Parce qu'il faut que tu paraisses bien ce soir. Je refuse qu'on te voie au côté d'Edward attifé de l'un de tes horribles t-shirt. C'est la première apparition publique d'Edward et Bella et donc, une soirée très importante !

-Ils sont très bien mes t-shirt, marmonna Emmet avant de sortir de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, laissant la place à Jacob.

Il s'avança vers nous et bomba le torse.

-Alors le lutin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je suis présentable ?

À mon avis, il était plus que ça. Il était particulièrement mignon ce soir, avec ce chandail blanc et noir qui faisait ressortir son teint et ses bras particulièrement musclés. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux courts avec un peu de gel et affichait ce sourire crest qui semblait être sa marque de commerce.

Vraiment pas mal.

-Tu es parfait Jake ! répondit Alice avec un air ravi. Enfin un qui ne rechigne pas à écouter mes conseils !

-C'est parce que je pars en chasse ce soir ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Si vous voulez dormir cette nuit, vous feriez mieux de mettre des bouchons les filles !

Puis il sortit à son tour de la chambre et je me mis à surveiller la porte, attendant_ son_ apparition. J'étais totalement désespérante.

_Et c'est moi qui aie gagné ! _se venta ma voix intérieure, celle qui cherchait à me pousser dans les bras d'Edward.

Pas du tout. Je résiste encore et je résisterai jusqu'à la fin, lui répliquai-je.

_C'est ce qu'on verra… _

Je sus que mon inconscient avait raison lorsqu'Edward vint lui aussi chercher l'approbation d'Alice. Il entra dans la pièce de sa démarche confiante, presque féline, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il portait une chemise noir à manche courte dont il avait laissé deux boutons ouverts, laissant une vue tentante sur le haut de son torse et un pantalon beige qui, j'étais certaine, moulait ses fesses à la perfection. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Son regard se porta aussitôt sur moi et il eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

-Je sais que je me répète, mais tu es magnifique Bella.

Je détournai la tête, tentant de faire celle qui n'en avait rien à faire, mais je sentis mes joues chauffer. J'eus envie de le taquiner, de l'observer d'un regard dubitatif et de lancer : mouais, pour toi ça peut aller. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Le mot d'ordre avec lui pour les prochains jours, les prochains mois… la prochaine année même était « distance ».

-Merci, répondis-je donc de mon ton le plus froid.

-Ah non ! Ça ne va pas Bella ! s'écria aussitôt Alice en me lançant son regard le plus menaçant. Tu m'enlèves cet air pincé de ton visage et tu souris : ce soir, on s'amuse !

-You-pi, dis-je, sans aucun enthousiasme, ce qui fit rire Edward.

Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas sourire et je fixai obstinément mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Un peu plus de sincérité ne ferait pas de mal, rétorqua Alice agacée.

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas pour examiner mon visage.

-Terminé ! Tu es splendide Bella ! Et maintenant, je vais m'habiller moi aussi.

Elle sortit de la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, Rosalie annonça qu'elle avait terminé elle aussi. Elle sortit à son tour et je poussai un soupir exaspéré. Elles n'étaient pas du tout subtiles ! Mais pourquoi tenaient-elles tant à me laisser seule avec Edward ? Alors que moi, c'était la dernière chose au monde que je voulais ?

Pour avoir l'air occupé, je me levai de ma chaise et je pris le collier de petites perles qu'Alice avait laissé pour moi sur le bureau. J'essayai de le mettre, mais il était plutôt difficile à attacher… surtout que mes mains tremblaient.

-Laisse-moi faire, murmura la voix d'Edward à mon oreille.

-Tu es encore là toi ! répliquai-je, furieuse contre moi-même d'être aussi réceptive à sa simple proximité.

Merde ! Reprends-toi Bella ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser avoir une telle emprise sur toi !

-Comme tu vois, répondit-il avec un air moqueur.

Il me prit d'autorité le collier des mains et il se plaça derrière moi, le faisant passer autour de mon cou alors que je retenais mon souffle. Il l'attacha, puis ses mains caressèrent doucement ma nuque, descendant dans mon cou, puis remontèrent sensuellement jusqu'à mes épaules. Son regard intense était fixé sur notre reflet et je ne pouvais moi-même en détacher mon regard. Nous étions beaux ensemble, je ne pouvais le nier. Sa beauté, plutôt que de me diminuer, semblait rehausser la mienne. Nous étions l'un de ses couples parfaits de magazine, ceux que les gens ordinaires ne voient jamais au cours de leur vie, ceux qui semblent vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre…

Non ! Surtout ne pas penser à ce genre de choses ! Ne pas devenir idiote à cause de lui et m'éloigner. M'éloigner tout de suite de son contact hypnotisant.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, continuant à l'observer à travers la glace.

J'étais faible. Faible et pathétique face à lui et je détestais ça.

J'étais figée, incapable du moindre son, du moindre geste, exactement comme ce matin lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé. Je savais que j'aurais dû l'arrêter, j'aurais dû le repousser. Je m'étais promis… je ne pouvais pas tomber dans ses bras… je ne pouvais pas souffrir encore…

Je le vis se pencher vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres douces dans mon cou.

-Je déteste quand tu joues à celle qui ne me voit pas Bella, chuchota-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. Mais ça ne fait que me donner encore plus envie de toi.

Il frotta son nez contre mon cou, ses cheveux chatouillant ma joue dans un geste d'une tendresse qui me bouleversa.

-A… arrête, bredouillai-je lamentablement. Arrête Ed... Edward.

Il releva la tête et me fit un sourire dans le miroir.

-Tu n'es pas très convaincante, tu le sais ça ?

Il recula malgré tout de quelques pas et je pus m'éloigner de lui à mon grand soulagement. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers la porte : j'avais besoin de la protection qu'amenait la présence de nos colocataires.

-Je… je vais au salon.

-Tu ne pourras pas continuer à m'éviter comme ça longtemps, lança Edward au moment où je franchissais le seuil de la pièce. On travaille et on vit ensemble. Un jour ou l'autre, il va falloir que tu recommences à me parler…

-Pas si je n'en ai pas envie, répliquai-je aussitôt.

Même si j'en avais envie. Notre relation me manquait. Edward me manquait. Et ce n'était que le premier jour.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire plein de confiance.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il simplement.

Il s'arrêta à côté de moi, déposa un baiser sur mon front comme il l'avait fait ce matin et il sortit de la pièce.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

C'est ce qu'avait dit la voix de mon démon intérieur aussi, ou de ma libido, comme vous préférez. Et je savais qu'Edward avait raison. Je savais que mon foutu démon avait raison : je ne pourrais pas éviter Edward toute ma vie. Un jour, je devrais affronter Edward et ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Et pendant un instant de lucidité qui s'apparentait même à de la clairvoyance, je sus que je mentais à moi-même et que ce jour était déjà arrivé. J'en étais persuadée :

Tout allait se jouer ce soir.

**Je ne donne pas de délai pour le prochain chapitre puisque je suis incapable de les tenir pour l'instant. J'espère reprendre une publication plus régulière à l'automne, lorsque les vacances seront terminées et que je resterai chez moi la fin de semaine ! : ) **

**Mais ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé ! **

**Laissez-moi vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt pour cette fic ou une autre (ne désespérez pas, les suites sont en cours…) **


	16. Chapter 16 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 16 qui est la première partie de la soirée au club ! Je pensais n'écrire qu'un chapitre sur cette soirée, mais finalement j'en suis à plus de 7000 mots (dire que je m'étais dit que je ne dépasserais jamais les 5000 mots par chapitre !) et je suis toujours loin d'avoir terminé. J'ai donc décidé de couper la soirée en deux. **

**Vous verrez que dans cette partie, Bella passe par toute sorte d'émotions ! On peut dire que ses sentiments pour Edward la chamboulent et elle ne sait plus comment agir. **

**Je n'en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez tout et je crois que vous aimerez cet avancement entre nos deux tourtereaux préférés ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 16 **

Je me tenais sur la corde raide. C'était encore pire, bien pire, que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. La soirée n'était même pas encore vraiment commencée et je sentais déjà ma volonté s'envoler en fumée.

Assise dans la limousine, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié le discours d'Alice sur la façon dont nous devions nous comporter ce soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je sortais en public : je savais très bien me tenir ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ses conseils… et la chaleur de la cuisse d'Edward contre la mienne retenait entièrement mon attention.

Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi se tenait-il aussi proche de moi ? La limousine était suffisamment grande pour nous tous, il n'avait pas besoin de se coller contre moi. Et sa maudite odeur qui envahissait l'habitacle, m'enivrant, m'intoxiquant. Je devais serrer les poings de toutes mes forces pour être certaine de ne pas le toucher. La tentation était si forte…

Alice avait raison : Edward me faisait perdre la tête.

-Lily va te tuer si elle réalise que tu n'écoutes pas un mot de son briefing, souffla Edward à mon oreille, sa tête penchée vers la mienne, ses cheveux si doux frôlant ma joue.

Mon corps se crispa.

-Tais-toi, grondai-je entre mes dents. J'écoute les instructions d'Alice.

Edward pouffa, se récoltant un regard noir de notre agent.

-Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Rien du tout Lil, désolé.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus éblouissant et Alice se contenta de détourner la tête avec une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Je disais donc que je ne veux pas que vous preniez plus qu'une consommation avec alcool. Pour vous, Emmet et Jake, aucune. Vous devez être alertes ! Si jamais une fille… ou un garçon vous tombe dans l'œil, pitié, donnez-lui rendez-vous ailleurs, mais ne partez pas à son bras. Ça ferait parler les commères.

Elle nous observa Edward et moi, lèvres pincées.

-C'est encore plus important pour vous deux : si on veut que la presse continue à parler de vous, il ne faut aucunement démentir les rumeurs sur votre liaison…

-Ah ! Parce que ce n'est qu'une rumeur ? demanda Jake en riant.

-Plus pour très longtemps, répondit aussitôt Emmet.

Je sentis la fureur m'envahir, comme un peu plus tôt pendant l'heure du lunch, mais je réussis à me contenir. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Et laisser ces idiots parler dans le vide. Ce qu'ils disent n'a pas d'importance.

_Ils ont tout de même raison ! _

-Vous êtes lourds les gars, dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel, son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Ses lèvres si tentantes… si douces… si passionnées…

ARGH !

Je détournai aussitôt le regard, fixant Rosalie qui me fit une moue compréhensive, comme si elle savait à quel point être assise à côté de lui était pénible pour moi.

-Puis-je continuer maintenant ? demanda Alice d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de refus.

Et elle reprit son discours. Et blabla… les mesures de sécurité… et blabla… seulement les clients privilégiés de l'hôtel… et garder le sourire… et blabla…

-Et pas de disputes ce soir ! ajouta-t-elle finalement. Vous vous tenez le temps d'une soirée. Tout le monde doit croire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre vous. Vous pensez être capable de tenir quelques heures ?

C'est moi qu'elle regardait en disant cela, mais c'est Edward qui répondit en haussant les épaules :

-Pas de problème Alice. Ce sera même un plaisir.

-Contente pour toi, grommelai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Edward éclata de rire, comme chaque fois que j'étais mécontente il me semblait, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière. Beau comme un Dieu. Mais ce n'était pas un scoop.

Lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, il déposa son doigt sur mon nez, une lueur taquine dans ses yeux verts.

-Tu es mignonne quand tu boudes.

-Je ne boude pas, protestai-je aussitôt, en toute mauvaise foie.

-Bien sûr que tu boudes… comme une sale gamine capricieuse. Mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme.

Son doigt sur mon nez glissa jusqu'à mes lèvres, accélérant mon souffle. Je résistai difficilement à l'envie de sortir ma langue pour goûter sa peau, me répétant le mot d'ordre de la soirée qui était… qui était quoi déjà ?

_Sexe ? Séduction ? Plaisir ? _

Non. Distance. Et contrôle aussi.

Heureusement pour moi, la limousine s'arrêta à cet instant devant les portes de l'hôtel… qui était cachée par une horde de fans, mais surtout de journalistes qui attendaient avec leurs micros, leurs caméras, leurs appareils photos.

-Et merde ! jura Alice en prenant un air contrarié. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant! Ils sont censés croire que nos logeons ici… alors pourquoi nous attendent-ils ? C'est mauvais ça. Je voulais qu'ils continuent à penser qu'Edward et Bella vivent ici. S'ils les voient sortir de la limousine…

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent. Ils espèrent sûrement apercevoir Edward et Bella à un moment… et sinon, ils prendront des photos des clients de la soirée, en déduisit Rosalie. Entrons toutes les deux maintenant et laissons Edward et Bella passer par le stationnement intérieur. Plus longtemps les journalistes continuent de croire que leur quartier général est ici, plus longtemps nous aurons la paix à la villa…

-Bonne idée.

-Attendez une minute ! Je ne vous laisse pas sortir toutes seules parmi tous ces malades, s'opposa Emmet, son regard inquiet fixé sur Rosalie. Laissez Jacob et moi vous accompagnez.

Voyons qu'Alice hésitait, Emmet ajouta :

-Nous reviendrons chercher Edward et Bella ensuite pour les escorter.

Il lui lança un regard suppliant et j'en déduisis que son attachement pour ma meilleure amie était sincère. Il se souciait vraiment d'elle et j'étais heureuse pour Rosalie : elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé un homme bon pour elle.

-Allez Lily, Bella et moi allons attendre dans la limousine qu'Em vienne nous chercher.

Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Edward et moi, seuls dans une limousine ? Sur une longueeeee banquette ? Avec du champagne?

Une multitude de fantasmes me traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'Alice acceptait et donnait un petit coup sur la porte pour signifier au chauffeur qu'il pouvait lui ouvrir.

Nos amis sortirent rapidement pendant qu'Edward et moi attendions, dissimulés des regards au fond de la limousine. Déjà, mon cœur s'accélérait dangereusement. Déjà, l'ambiance dans la limousine changeait, devenant chargée d'une électricité presque insoutenable.

Je jouais avec les bords de ma robe, concentrant mes efforts pour ne pas regarder Edward. Ce n'était que pour quelques minutes après tout; juste le temps qu'Emmet et Jacob viennent nous chercher.

La voiture redémarra et je soufflai de soulagement.

-Tu me sembles tendue Bella. Ça ne va pas ?

Je lui répondis par un coup d'œil meurtrier. Edward me sourit, puis il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette, parfaitement détendu.

-On est bien ici pourtant. Seuls. Tous les deux.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation rauque si sensuelle. Tout en lui était un appel à la luxure.

En y pensant bien, ça ne changerait rien si nous baisions juste une fois, une toute petite fois sur cette banquette, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si je craquais pour lui ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Si ce n'était que du sexe, c'était hors de danger pour moi… n'est-ce pas ?

La main d'Edward se posa à ce moment sur ma cuisse et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement.

-Bella, Bella, Bella. Je sais à quoi tu penses, lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Je me tournai vers lui et j'ignore ce qu'il vit sur mon visage, mais il perdit son air moqueur. Ses yeux s'assombrirent aussitôt de désir. Sa main, toujours posée sur ma cuisse, commença une douce caresse qui me fit haleter.

Il fallait que je me souvienne du mot d'ordre de la soirée : sexe. Plaisir. Orgasme.

La main d'Edward remonta un peu sur ma peau, se glissant légèrement sous ma robe. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres.

-Bordel Bella, gronda Edward en fermant les yeux, un air torturé sur le visage.

Son grognement me fit sourire. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à perdre le contrôle en présence de l'autre. Moi aussi j'avais un certain pouvoir sur lui. Moi aussi je pouvais lui faire perdre la tête. Ce savoir me laissa une sensation grisante.

Je n'étais plus une faible victime de son sex-appeal et de mes hormones !

Je pris la main d'Edward qui était posée sur ma cuisse et je la fis remonter lentement le long de mon corps, passant délibérément sur ma poitrine avant de l'amener à ma bouche où je suçai ses doigts un par un, m'imaginant que c'était une autre partie de son corps que je prenais dans ma bouche.

Je jouais un jeu dangereux, mais tant que je gardais le contrôle, j'étais persuadée d'être capable de m'arrêter à temps. Je voulais seulement le titiller un peu, lui montrer que moi aussi j'étais capable de jouer à ça.

-Hum… ta peau à un goût délicieux, murmurai-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

Edward ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son regard était celui d'un prédateur. Et… j'étais sa proie.

Une proie plus difficile à attraper qu'il ne le croyait par contre parce que lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'arrêtai à deux mains, avec un air satisfait. Ce serait à lui cette fois de passer la nuit à rêver de moi…

J'avais suffisamment donné dans ce domaine.

-Tut, tut, tut. Pas touche !

-Bella, dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Dans tes jolies dents monsieur Cullen : je ne me laisserai pas faire. Et si je peux te torturer un peu, tant mieux.

_Tu sais bien que si tu vas trop loin, tu vas craquer la première ! _

J'ignorai ma voix, aussi bien que j'ignorai Edward. Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui, tournant mon regard vers la vitre teintée de la limousine.

-Ils en mettent du temps pour revenir ! dis-je en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Edward poussa un gémissement et je le senti s'affaisser dans le siège.

-T'es vraiment qu'une garce Isabella Swan !

J'aurais pu être vexée par cette affirmation, mais après tout il avait raison. Puis, il ne l'avait pas dit d'un ton furieux, mais plutôt amusé…

Edward Cullen était un mystère pour moi !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas furieux ? Ou touché dans son ego de mâle ? Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de cet ordre ? Pourquoi riait-il après que je l'ai repoussé ?

C'était frustrant à un point tel que j'avais envie de hurler.

J'avais eu besoin de toute ma volonté pour le repousser et lui, il riait !

-Tu te trompes tu sais ! dit-il alors.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, refusant de lui accorder un regard. Il ne le méritait pas.

-Tu te trompes si tu crois me faire suer en me repoussant ainsi… parce qu'à la vérité, je ne veux pas baiser avec toi.

Cette fois, je me tournai vers lui, piquée au vif.

-Ah non ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes pourtant !

Je déposai une main sur son entre-jambe, sans aucune pudeur et je souris en sentant la déformation de son pantalon.

_Hum… et quelle déformation ! Wow !_

Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps, grognai-je contre ma libido. Ne pouvait-elle pas aller prendre un peu l'air, juste pour ce soir ?

Edward eut une réaction instantanée à mon contact. Il se tendit vers ma main, puis serra les dents et la retira lentement.

-Réaction épidermique, grogna-t-il. Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Et toutes ces conneries que tu m'as dit, comme quoi j'envahissais tes sens et que tu avais déjà succombé, m'écriai-je un peu trop fort.

Je m'arrêtai juste avant de lui demander si c'était un mensonge.

Bien sûr que c'était un mensonge. Ou disons, un embellissement de la réalité. Je n'y croyais pas une seconde… et je m'en voulais de me rappeler de chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé à ce moment-là. Je me détestais d'y accorder la moindre importance… mais je m'haïssais encore plus parce que je savais qu'une petite part de moi, bien enfouie, bien cachée, espérait que ses mots aient été sincères.

-J'en pensais chaque mot Bella, murmura Edward en passant un doigt sur mon visage.

-Donc j'ai raison, lançai-je butée, refusant de tomber dans un moment de tendresse tel que nous avions partagé quelques jours auparavant.

Même si ces instants me manquaient, je n'avais plus la force d'y faire face.

-Non.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne veux pas baiser avec toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Je veux sortir avec toi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge lorsque l'information percuta mon esprit.

Que venait-il de dire ? Il voulait… sortir avec moi ?

Non. Impossible. J'avais mal entendu ou alors j'étais en plein délire. Ah ! J'ai trouvé : j'étais plongée dans un rêve à l'eau de rose dont je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Dans quelques secondes il allait me jurer un amour éternel, me dire que de rompre avec moi avait été la pire erreur de sa vie et qu'il était prêt à travailler chaque jour du reste de sa vie pour me prouver que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui…

J'attendis le temps de quelques secondes, mais il ne se passa rien. Visiblement, je ne dormais pas. Et je n'étais pas dans l'un de mes fantasmes, sinon je ne l'aurais pas repoussé un peu plus tôt. Alors il n'y avait plus qu'une conclusion logique : tout ça était vrai.

Edward m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit, dis-je d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le seul de nous deux à admettre qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?

À cet instant, la porte de la limousine s'ouvrit, me sortant d'une conversation laborieuse et inutile. Ouf ! Sauvée par Emmet et Jacob !

-Oh ! Ils sont encore habillés ! lança le géant, déçu.

-Je te l'avais dit ! répliqua Jacob. Tu me dois vingt dollars !

Je levai les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Edward (je passais trop de temps avec lui visiblement), puis je repoussai sans douceur Emmet pour sortir de la limousine et de l'atmosphère étouffante qui y régnait. Sans attendre les autres, je marchai dans le stationnement désert d'un pas déterminé, ne visant qu'un objectif : échappée à Edward.

C'était bien sûr utopique de croire que j'y arriverais puisque celui-ci me rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement: cette conversation n'est pas terminée !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, marmonnai-je.

Parle toujours. Pour moi, cette conversation était bel et bien close. Et je ne voulais même plus y penser ! Sortir avec lui ?

Pfffff….

Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je suis tenace, tu sais ? Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire !

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

-Je vais te suivre partout, te harceler même s'il le faut jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi…

-Je suis plus têtue que toi : tu vas en avoir assez bien avant que je n'accepte de sortir avec toi !

Un portier ouvrit devant moi, mais Edward m'attrapa par le bras, m'empêchant d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

-Habituellement, je dirais que tu as raison : tu es l'être le plus têtu qui existe sur Terre ! Encore plus têtu que moi. Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, avec un air grave. Je sentis aussitôt l'angoisse gonfler dans mon ventre pour remonter dans ma poitrine, me donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il allait dire, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. La partie de moi qui espérait avait pris le dessus sur ma raison.

-Cette fois, c'est trop important pour que j'abandonne. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Je… je… je, balbutiai-je maladroitement, à court de mots, à court de souffle, à court de tout.

La vérité, c'est que je craignais par-dessus tout d'accepter. Sortir avec lui ? Avoir un rendez-vous? C'était dangereux, bien trop dangereux, mais tellement tentant.

J'en avais envie.

Edward me fit son sourire en coin et sa main se posa sur ma hanche dans une douce caresse.

-Sors avec moi juste une fois, juste un soir.

-Non. Je… nous… nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble. Non.

J'avais enfin retrouvé la faculté de paroles et par la même, celle de réfléchir.

-Je te rappelle que tu me dois un dîner, protesta Edward sans se laisser démonter, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-En amis. Tu avais dit seulement en amis.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis reporta son attention sur moi, son regard me donnant l'impression de me mettre à nue.

-Toi comme moi savons que nous ne pouvons pas être amis. Alors accepte. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Au pire, tu auras perdu quelques heures…

Ce que je risquais ?

Mis à part retomber amoureuse de lui et me retrouver le cœur en miettes ? Être détruite de nouveau, me sentir seule et misérable ? Être obligée de quitter le spectacle parce que je ne supporterais plus de le voir jour après jour, si proche et en même temps inaccessible ?

Je risquais gros, beaucoup trop gros pour tenter la chance.

-Je n'ai pas quelques heures à perdre, dis-je en essayant d'adopter un ton froid et indifférent.

Sans succès.

-De quoi as-tu si peur ? demanda aussitôt Edward, lisant trop bien en moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Pas du tout.

Edward secoua la tête, un air amusé sur le visage.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Il fit un pas dans ma direction et je reculai d'instinct. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mener la danse. Je devais garder le contrôle. J'essayais de garder le contrôle, mais Edward luttait de toutes ses forces pour le reprendre. Et il était fort à ce jeu, très fort !

Il m'attrapa par la taille d'un bras et m'attira vers lui sans que je puisse me défaire de sa prise.

-Lâche-moi, grondai-je, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais il déposa son front contre le mien et malgré moi, je plongeai dans son regard.

Et voilà, c'était cuit !

Je me sentis ramollir, me liquéfiant sous l'intensité de ses prunelles. Déjà, ma volonté disparaissait. Encore une fois.

Allez, Bella, reprends le contrôle. Repousse-le. Ou fait quelque chose qui le surprendra. Ne le laisse pas avoir une telle emprise sur toi ! tentai-je de me convaincre.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Une trop grande partie de moi avait envie de me perdre dans cette étreinte. De me perdre en lui, tout simplement, et peu importait ce qui arriverait par la suite.

-Je sais que tu as peur Bella, murmura Edward d'une voix rauque. Je sais aussi que c'est ma faute; que je t'ai blessé dans le passé. Et crois-moi, je me déteste pour ça… mais je vais te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra pour te faire comprendre que je n'ai plus l'intention de te faire du mal…

Ses bras relâchèrent doucement leur étreinte autour de ma taille et je me détournai aussitôt de lui, voulant cacher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

Larmes de colère de ne pas avoir su le repousser, une fois de plus ?

Ou larmes d'émotion face à ce qu'il venait de déclarer ?

À la vérité, je n'en savais rien. Je savais seulement que je n'avais pas l'intention qu'il me voit pleurer pour lui. Hors de question. Je pris donc une grande inspiration, puis je traversai l'entrée, passant devant le portier. Le pauvre homme avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. De toute évidence, il venait d'assister à toute une représentation et cela me fit rager encore plus : je détestais me donner en spectacle.

Je réalisai alors qu'Emmet et Jacob avaient eux aussi été témoins de notre échange à Edward et moi. Et ça, c'était encore pire que la présence de ce portier ! Allaient-ils faire un pari là-dessus aussi ? Faisaient-ils partis de ceux qui étaient certains que j'allais retomber dans les bras d'Edward ? La réponse était évidente : bien sûr ! Il était évident qu'ils croyaient qu'Edward allait gagner. Et moi, je venais de leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison. Ils avaient vu ma plus grande faiblesse… allaient-ils le crier sur tous les toits ? Allaient-ils raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il venait de se passer ? La façon dont je devenais faible et misérable dans les bras d'Edward ? Cette manière qu'il avait de me faire devenir une femme fragile et dépendante ?

Je serrai les dents, pestant contre moi-même et encore plus contre Edward.

-Souris Bella, dit soudainement Edward qui marchait derrière moi. On est presque arrivé. Il faut jouer le jeu !

-La faute à qui si je suis furieuse ? grondai-je en lui jetant un regard meurtrier par-dessus mon épaule.

-Désolé.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment l'être.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour une déclaration de ce genre…

-Il n'y a pas de bons moments pour des conneries de ce genre ! répliquai-je aussitôt, ma colère me donnant l'impression d'être plus forte. Tu aurais dû les garder pour toi, et c'est tout !

-Bella, soupira Edward. Ce ne sont pas des conneries. Je le pense vraiment !

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu veux seulement m'attirer dans ton lit !

-Si c'était le cas, ce serait déjà fait, s'emporta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Non mais quel vantard !

-Et toi, t'es une véritable tête de mule ! grogna-t-il, visiblement exaspéré.

-Souris Edward, répétai-je en imitant piètrement sa voix. Joue le jeu !

La porte du club apparut au détour d'un couloir et je tentai de repousser ma colère. Edward avait raison malgré tout : j'avais une image publique à conserver. Je ne pouvais pas apparaître là-bas comme un chien enragé.

Puis je tenais à la vie et Alice me tuerait certainement si je ne suivais pas ses instructions à la lettre.

Je collai donc un sourire sur mon visage, même lorsqu'Edward se posta à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille, me ramenant d'une façon possessive contre lui, juste avant de passer la porte du club où quatre gardes surveillaient l'entrée.

Bien sûr, ils ne nous demandèrent pas notre identité, nous laissant passer sur un hochement de tête solennel.

Ma salle de répétition, enfin notre salle, semblait complètement transformer. Les lumières de toutes les couleurs qui illuminaient la piste de danse, les tables et les fauteuils qui avaient été disposés tout autour de la salle, les gens qui s'entassaient les uns sur les autres…

L'ambiance était complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait été quelques heures plus tôt ! Et j'avais déjà hâte de retourner à la villa. Je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ce genre de soirée, mais c'était le revers de la célébrité : je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. Malgré l'envie que j'en avais.

-Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là ! s'écria Alice en se plantant devant nous, l'air sévère. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Elle nous observa l'un après l'autre, puis elle poussa un soupir. De toute évidence, elle pouvait voir derrière nos faux sourires de circonstances.

-Je vous avais dit pas de disputes ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, mais heureusement, la musique couvrit ses paroles pour les autres clients.

Ni Edward ni moi ne répondîmes. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon.

-Très bien. Nous en parlerons ce soir… pour l'instant ce n'est pas le moment. La salle est pleine à craquer et tous ces gens sont venus dans l'espoir de vous rencontrer. Alors je vous en prie, faîtes un effort !

Ignorant encore mon agent, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle. L'âge de la clientèle devait être bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle était habituellement, tournant autour de la quarantaine. Presque tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous, mais je n'en reconnaissais aucun. Ou plutôt si : je vis bien Leah, assise devant le bar, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là ce soir.

_Ma parole, tu es jalouse ! _s'écria ma voix, reprenant les paroles qu'Edward avait lancées quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette fille ne me plaisait pas. Voilà tout.

-Il n'y a personne de l'industrie ?

Acteur, musicien, réalisateur. Peu importe, mais une personne que je connaissais et avec qui j'aurais pu avoir une conversation intéressante ! Une personne qui m'aurait tenu éloigné d'Edward le temps d'une soirée !

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Alice avec un air horrifié. Je ne voulais pas de personne qui vous volerait la vedette ! Ce sont tous des clients importants de l'hôtel, des riches hommes et femmes que nous voulons convaincre d'acheter des centaines de billets. Il y a aussi quelques journalistes que j'ai invités personnellement, mais ils ont pour ordre de ne pas vous aborder directement. Vous devez tous les convaincre que vous êtes LE couple de l'heure, LES artistes à ne pas manquer ! Alors au travail !

Elle avait pris son ton autoritaire, celui devant lequel personne ne pouvait protester. Sa main ne quittant pas mon dos, Edward me poussa doucement vers le centre de la pièce. Et le calvaire commença alors que nous nous retrouvions aussitôt assaillies par une trentaine de personnes qui voulaient AB-SO-LU-MENT nous rencontrer.

Ils avaient tous des millions de question à nous poser sur le spectacle, sur nos projets futurs, sur nos vies et certains se risquaient même à nous questionner sur notre relation ! Non mais quel culot ! Chaque fois, j'avais envie de les envoyer paître, mais heureusement pour moi Edward savait changer habilement de sujet et il évitait ainsi de réponde à toutes les questions qui portaient sur nous.

C'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais heureuse qu'il soit avec moi !

Parce qu'il se tenait beaucoup trop près de moi. Son souffle dans mon cou, sa main sur ma taille et dans mon dos me rendaient folle ! Ne le réalisait-il pas ?

Oui, assurément. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qu'il cherchait, je pouvais le deviner à son sourire lorsqu'il me sentait frissonner ou qu'il me prenait en flagrant délit de matage. Maudit soit Edward Cullen !

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. N'importe quelle excuse serait bonne !

Et où était Rosalie ? Et Alice ? Non mais quelles amies elles faisaient de m'abandonner dans ce guêpier ! Et Emmet et Jacob ? Ne devaient-ils pas assurer notre protection ? Pourquoi me laissaient-ils tous seule avec Edward ?

-… exactement comme vous Isabella. Vous y avez fait vos études il me semble ?

-Hein ?

Je relevai vivement la tête, réalisant que je n'avais pas écouté un mot de la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Mon esprit était ailleurs et mes yeux étaient… aussi ailleurs.

_Posés sur le postérieur magnifique d'un adonis. Tu peux le dire ! _

L'homme face à moi, dont j'avais oublié le nom, prit un air contrarié. Sa fille à ses cotés, une brune siliconée qui semblaient n'avoir même pas 18 ans, continuait à sourire niaisement à Edward.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Patrick, lança Edward en riant. Bella a tendance à être lunatique !

Je forçai un sourire faussement désolé à l'homme maigre et chauve devant moi qui suait à grosses gouttes… Patrick… parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'il détenait tous les McDonnald de Las Vegas, Los Angeles et New-York et qu'il valait donc des millions de dollars. Il pensait acheter les billets de trois soirs complets pour les employés de ses restaurants. Je devais me montrer aimable même si sa conversation était ennuyante à mourir. Il ne faisait que parler encore et encore des exploits de sa fille ! J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de la vendre à Edward comme une vulgaire marchandise !

-Désolée. Je pensais à autre chose.

-Je disais donc que ma fille adore danser et qu'elle rêve d'intégrer l'école des arts de Los Angeles. C'est là que vous êtes allée, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. C'est la meilleure école de danse de tous les États-Unis. Elle est réputée dans le…

-Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! cria alors la dite fille d'un ton surexcité en battant des cils vers Edward, m'interrompant sans aucun scrupule.

-Je peux vous inviter alors ? demanda Edward qui s'était visiblement mis sur son mode séducteur, avec sa voix si sexy et son sourire en coin.

La fille eut un sourire ravi en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait et il l'entraîna sur la piste sans même un regard vers moi.

Lâcheur !

_Tu ne voulais pas te débarrasser de lui il y a quelques instants ? _

Ouais, mais pas pour me laisser seul avec l'autre dégoûtant. Et comment je me sors de là maintenant ?

-Vous voulez danser vous aussi Isabella ? me demanda-t-il alors, améliorant un peu plus ma soirée.

Danser avec lui ? Mon Dieu, c'était hors de question.

-Je… je dois aller me rafraîchir ! Peut-être plus tard ? proposai-je en tentant de garder un ton poli.

Puis je pris la poudre d'escampette, me dirigeant vers les toilettes des dames. Tant pis pour les trois soirs de représentation ! J'étais certaine que nous réussirions à vendre tous nos billets de toute façon ! Nous n'avions pas besoin de ce Patrick !

Je poussai la porte des toilettes en soupirant de soulagement, mais remarquai alors un détail insolite : la porte ne se referma pas derrière moi. Je me retournai d'un coup, prise de panique à l'idée d'avoir été suivi par cet homme… mais ce n'était pas lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jacob haussa les épaules, pas du tout perturbé par le fait qu'il venait d'entrer dans un endroit réservé aux femmes.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu pourrais te sauver sans qu'on te suive ? Ce soir, je suis chargé de te protéger !

-Merci, mais je suis capable de faire pipi toute seule !

-Et s'il y avait un fan hystérique qui t'attendait, caché dans une cabine ?

Je poussai un grognement, mais me rangeai à ses arguments et m'enfermai quelques minutes dans une cabine. Lorsque j'en ressortis, Jacob était toujours là, posté devant la porte pour empêcher d'autres femmes d'entrer.

Je me lavai les mains, me passai un peu d'eau dans le visage, puis jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

-Quoi ? Ça fait seulement une heure que nous sommes ici ?

Je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes mains. Une heure. Une toute petite heure seulement avait passé. C'était sans conteste la soirée la plus longue de toute ma vie ! Et dire qu'Alice avait dit qu'on s'amuserait !

-Déjà une heure tu veux dire ! Le temps passe tellement vite ! lança Jacob avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui lançai un regard furieux qui agrandit un peu plus son sourire. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Edward et lui s'entendaient bien : c'était exactement le genre de commentaire que mon démon personnel aurait dit pour me faire enrager !

-C'est la pire soirée que j'ai passé de ma vie et je suis à cran alors je ne te conseille pas de me provoquer ! Je dis ça pour ta propre santé !

Jacob leva les mains dans les airs en riant.

-Hey ! Je disais ça comme ça !

-Hum, hum. Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour me rendre la vie impossible on dirait !

-Ouais. Edward nous a tous payé pour te faire chier vu que tu as refusé un rendez-vous avec lui.

Et voilà qu'il me rappelait LE moment de la soirée que je voulais oublier !

-Je ne serais même pas surprise, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

Il m'ouvrit aussitôt la porte et je sortis en coup de vent avec la ferme intention de retrouver soit Alice, soit Rosalie, et de ne plus les lâcher de la soirée. Mais ma poisse n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher ce soir-là : Patrick se trouvait à quelques mètres de la salle de bain, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

Moi sans doute.

Merde, merde et encore merde !

Les choses pouvaient-elles être pires ? Il ne resterait plus que je trouve Edward les amygdales collés à ceux de la fille siliconée et tout serait parfait !

-Tu veux que je te sorte de ce mauvais pas ? demanda Jacob sans dissimuler son amusement.

-Tu en es capable ?

-Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna parmi la foule, évitant habilement l'endroit où ce trouvait mon soupirant, me cachant avec son corps massif. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous fûmes au milieu de la piste de danse.

-Et voilà le travail ! lança-t-il avec un sourire lumineux. Maintenant danse !

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il te retrouve ? Alors tu as le choix entre danser avec moi ou avec le gars dégoulinant de sueur… que choisis-tu ?

J'observai Jacob un instant. Il était mignon, il sentait bon et surtout il était plutôt sympa. Enfin la plupart du temps.

C'était lui, sans aucun doute.

Je m'approchai un peu de lui et commençai à danser, suivant le rythme de la musique endiablée qui faisait vibrer les puissants haut-parleurs. J'oubliai presque aussitôt tous mes soucis, me laissant porter par la danse, me fondant pendant un instant dans la foule.

Une chanson passa, puis deux.

-Alors ? Est-ce que tu t'amuses d'avantage que tout à l'heure ? demanda Jacob en se rapprochant encore un peu de moi.

Nos corps étaient à présent soudés l'un à l'autre et je devais pencher la tête pour le regarder en face.

Je lui souris.

-Était-ce un moyen détourné pour me soutirer une danse ?

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, restant volontairement dans le vague. Pas grave. J'avais l'impression que la réponse était positive et tout compte-fait, ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'était même flatteur !

-J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Il fait chaud ici ! dis-je en m'éventant.

Jacob hocha la tête.

-Mais pas d'alcool, n'oublie pas.

Je repoussai sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Un verre ne me tuerait pas !

Je fondis la foule, me dirigeant vers le bar, et la main de Jacob se posa dans mon dos. Exactement comme celle d'Edward un peu plus tôt. Sauf que cette main ne provoquait pas les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

Malheureusement.

Il aurait été tellement plus simple de ressentir ça pour Jacob ! Je n'aurais pas eu à lutter constamment contre moi-même si j'avais été attirée par lui. J'aurais pu me laisser porter et voir où ça mènerait.

Avec Edward, je n'avais pas ce luxe. Je savais déjà comment l'histoire se terminerait si je ne résistais pas à cette attirance qu'il exerçait sur moi.

J'arrivai enfin au bar bondé, mais il était parfois utile d'être la célébrité de la soirée parce que la foule me fit aussitôt une place, plusieurs personnes me saluant au passage, et le barman vint prendre ma commande sans que je n'ai besoin d'attendre.

-Mademoiselle Swan, que puis-je vous servir ?

-Une coupe de votre meilleur vin. Et…

Je me tournai vers Jacob pour prendre sa commande.

-Une Sam Adams en fût.

Je répétai la commande au barman et quelques secondes plus tard, nos verres étaient devant nous.

Je me tournai vers la piste de danse, ma coupe à la main, m'appuyant sur le comptoir derrière moi. Jacob m'imita, observant la foule avec attention.

-Hey ! Les autres sont là-bas !s'écria-t-il soudainement en me pointant un coin de la piste, pas trop loin de nous.

Je suivis la direction qu'il m'indiquait et repérai en effet Alice, Rosalie, Leah et Emmet qui dansaient. Derrière eux, assis sur plusieurs fauteuils, je reconnus les autres musiciens d'Edward en compagnie d'une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vu. Mon regard erra sur la foule, à la recherche d'Edward. Je trouvai plusieurs personnes que je connaissais et que je n'avais pas remarqué à mon arrivée; Démétri, Laurent, quelques danseurs de la troupe; mais pas de trace d'Edward.

Où était-il passé ?

-Emmet n'est pas sensé protéger Edward ? demandai-je, tout en subtilité.

-C'est ce qu'il fait.

-Ah oui ? Parce que ça n'en a pas l'air !

Jacob fronça les sourcils, puis il sembla passer la foule aux rayons x. Étant plus grand que moi, il avait un avantage non négligeable et il repéra presque immédiatement Edward.

-Il est là-bas, il danse avec cette fille qui a une énorme poitrine ! lança-t-il avec un sourire tout aussi démesuré que la dite poitrine.

Mais qu'est-ce que les hommes avaient tous avec cette obsession des gros bonnets ?

-Wouah ! Ça semble chaud entre eux !

Hein ? Quoi ?

Je me hissai aussitôt sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de voir plus loin dans la foule. Sans succès.

-Oh ! Le sale veinard ! Il y en a un qui ne finira pas seul ce soir ! continua Jacob, ignorant de la colère qui obscurcissait mes pensées.

_D'un autre côté, c'est toi l'idiote qui l'a repoussé plusieurs fois en 24 heures. _

J'en étais parfaitement consciente. C'était ma faute si Edward se tournait vers une autre, mais… il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus patient avec moi, non ? Il ne devait pas me désirer tant que ça pour passer aussi vite à autre chose ! Et dire que j'avais failli le croire lorsqu'il avait dit vouloir sortir avec moi !

Quel menteur ! Quel salaud !

-Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, commenta Jacob, comme s'il regardait un soap à la télé. Oh ! Elle rit, et l'embrasse, juste sur le bord des lèvres. Il la prend par la taille et… ils partent! Ils vont vers la porte…

-Quoi ? Où ça ? Où sont-ils ? Où ?

-La porte arrière. Edward ne veut sûrement pas que les gens remarquent son départ… et je paris qu'il va dans une des chambres qui nous ait réservé là-haut !

Non. Non. Non.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer la nuit avec une autre.

Savoir que ses mains à elle pourraient toucher sa peau, que sa bouche l'embrasserait, le lécherait même dans les endroits interdits, qu'il se donnerait à elle comme s'il lui appartenait…

Ça m'était tout simplement insupportable.

-Quel étage ? demandai-je d'un ton pressant en déposant bruyamment mon verre sur le comptoir.

-Quoi ? Quel étage de quoi ?

-À quel étage sont les chambres ?

Le visage de Jacob prit un air satisfait qui me donna envie de le frapper. Malheureusement, je n'en avais pas le temps.

-Alors ? insistai-je en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Avec une lenteur délibérée qui faillit me rendre folle, il sortit une clé de sa poche et y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Sixième étage. Toutes les chambres sont réservées à l'équipe du spectacle.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et je m'élançai vers la porte, bousculant tout le monde qui se trouvait sur mon passage, puis je sortis enfin du club. Je m'arrêtai de l'autre côté de la porte, à bout de souffle.

-Tout va bien miss Swan ? me demanda l'un des gardes de sécurité. Vous ne devriez pas sortir seule…

-Où est l'ascenseur le plus près ? l'interrompis-je brusquement.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je devais intercepter Edward avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin avec _l'autre._ Je n'allais pas le laisser baiser avec elle. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais j'allais empêcher que cela arrive.

-Tourner à droite et il est au bout du corridor.

Je repris ma course, mon cœur battant la chamade, trop consciente que peu importe à quel point je me dépêchais, j'allais arriver trop tard. Edward était sorti bien avant moi. Mes chances de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'enferme avec elle était bien minces !

J'arrivai enfin à l'ascenseur et je pesai frénétiquement sur le bouton de rappel.

-Allez, allez, allez ! Plus vite ! criai-je à cette fichue machine qui me faisait attendre, furieuse.

Merde ! Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas voulu voir la vérité en face ? Pourquoi m'étais-je menti tout ce temps ? Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même, je n'en serais pas là à cet instant.

Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même, je ne serais pas sur le point de perdre Edward…

-Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je sursautai en poussant un cri, puis je me tournai d'un coup sec vers l'intrus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? hurlai-je à pleins poumons. Où étais-tu ?

-Je venais te rejoindre au bar quand je t'ai vu partir comme si tu avais le diable aux fesses… qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je fixai Edward sans arriver à croire ce qu'il venait de dire, mon cœur se calmant peu à peu. Il était là, devant moi, son regard m'examinant avec attention comme s'il tentait de deviner ce qui me perturbait. Il était avec moi. Pas avec cette pétasse aux seins pendants.

-Jacob a dit que…

Je me tus avant de trop en révéler. Pas la peine de lui dire que j'avais paniqué parce qu'il était avec une autre. Puis je réalisai alors que Black, cet idiot, m'avait menti ! Il s'était moqué de moi, sûrement pour voir ma réaction. Et moi j'étais tombée dans son piège, lui révélant ainsi mes sentiments pour Edward.

En fait, c'était moi l'idiote.

-Laisse tomber. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Alors tu n'es plus avec miss perfection ?

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Tu parles de Katheryn ? La fille du propriétaire de McDo ?

-Ouais. Elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Non, je ne suis plus avec elle : j'ai enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser en douceur. Mais ça en a valu la peine : grâce à moi, son gentil papa a acheté tous les billets pour trois soirs en ligne !

J'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire tombait sous le coup de la surprise.

-Il l'a fait ?

Il l'a fait malgré la façon peu sympathique dont je me suis débarrassée de lui avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette ?

-Une chance que je suis là pour réparer tes bêtises ! Et crois-moi, il a fallu que je me montre mielleux à l'excès pour y arriver…

Il grimaça à se souvenir.

-Comme il est persuadé maintenant que je vais me marier avec sa fille sous peu, et j'exagère à peine, je considère que tu m'en dois une !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, retenant difficilement un sourire.

-Et je suis prête à parier que tu vas exiger que j'accepte un rendez-vous avec toi ?

-Pas du tout.

Oh !

Je restai immobile, tentant de dissimuler ma déception. Si à cet instant, il m'avait de nouveau invitée… je crois que j'aurais fait la folie d'accepter !

Une vague de peur et d'excitation m'envahie à cette idée.

Sortir avec Edward ? Oui, c'était de la folie.

Et pourtant… pourtant…

Peut-être bien.

**Et oui, le chapitre se termine ici ! Mais je le répète pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les notes en début de chapitre : la soirée n'est pas finie ! Alors d'après vous… que va lui demander Edward? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Jake ? Est-il attiré par Bella ou non ? Et Emmet et Rose vont-ils faire un pas l'un vers l'autre ? Alice va-t-elle nous rendre toutes folles ? **

**Réponse au prochain chapitre ! : ) **

**Merci d'avoir lu et merci à toutes pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Vos remarques me font toujours plaisir ! **

**À très bientôt ! **


	17. Chapter 17 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de cette longue attente entre les posts de mes fics, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment et je dois avouer que l'inspiration m'a un peu déserté depuis quelques semaines. Heureusement, j'ai écrit un os pour le concours les sept pêchés capitaux et même si j'ignore si je vais le poster, au moins il m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire mes fics ! : ) Alors j'ai effacé le début de ce chapitre sur lequel je bloquais et je l'ai recommencé, m'amenant là où je ne devais aller qu'au prochain chapitre !**

**Mais je crois qu'il était plus que temps que j'atteigne ce passage que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis le tout début de cette fic. Et je trépigne aussi à l'idée d'écrire le suivant qui est déjà très clair dans ma tête depuis le premier chapitre aussi alors je crois que vous ne devriez pas trop attendre cette fois ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 17**

Edward me sourit et j'attendis qu'il dise ce qu'il attendait de moi, intriguée.

-Alors ? demandai-je parce que la patience n'était pas mon fort. Que veux-tu si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ?

-Hum… c'est vrai qu'un rendez-vous me tenterait bien, mais… je vais en obtenir un de toutes façons un de ces jours !

Pffff… quel tête enflée !

_Mais tu admets qu'il a raison ! _

-Alors je veux que tu acceptes de faire le duo avec moi !

Voilà, c'était confirmé : il avait disjoncté ! Après son invitation à sortir avec lui, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal…

-Ok Edward : qu'est-ce que tu as pris avant de venir ? Tu sais que la drogue a un effet négatif sur tout ton organisme en plus de nuire à ta carrière ? Tu ne de…

Edward éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

-Bella, je ne touche pas à la drogue et je n'ai pas encore bu une goutte d'alcool.

-Alors comment peux-tu croire que je vais dire oui à ÇA ? De la part d'Alice, je n'ai pas été surprise, mais toi… il me semble que tu es trop sensé pour croire que ça pourrait marcher !

-Allez Bella, ce n'est qu'une chanson ! Et j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi, insista-t-il en me sortant son plus beau sourire.

Auquel j'allais résister parce que… sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas chanter avec lui pendant le spectacle. Il était fou de croire que j'allais accepter une telle chose seulement pour ses beaux yeux !

-Ce n'est qu'une chanson ? répétai-je en montant le ton. Ouais, une seule chanson que je vais faire devant… quoi ? 1000 personnes chaque soir pendant un an !

-1260 personnes en fait.

Je levai les bras dans les airs avec une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Et bien, c'est encore mieux !

-Mais on en a l'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour nous !

-J'ai l'habitude de DANSER. Tu remarqueras que je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS chanté devant un public et il y a une raison à ça : je chante comme une casserole !

Edward secoua la tête, avec un air faussement affligé.

-C'est faux. Tu te sous-estimes : tu as une très jolie voix.

Je poussai un grognement : il était ridicule. Moi ? Une jolie voix ? Alors que j'avais été mise à la porte de la chorale à l'âge de 10 ans parce que je n'arrivais pas à chanter sur la note ?

_En fait, c'est parce que tu ne chantais pas du tout : tu étais trop intimidée ! _

C'est du pareil au même.

-Allez Bella, fais-le pour me faire plaisir !

Il me fit des yeux suppliants et je me demandai si Alice lui avait donné des cours. Je me mordis les lèvres avec force pour retenir le mot qui allait franchir mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas accepter juste parce qu'il me suppliait. C'était insensé !

-Ou pour faire plaisir à Alice… et à tous nos fans…

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, son regard trop persuasif ne me quittant pas.

Définitivement, Alice lui avait donné des leçons sur l'art d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait… quoique c'était peut-être lui qui avait tout appris à mon agent. Parce qu'il était doué.

D'abord, il avait presque réussi à me faire accepter un rendez-vous avec lui alors que je savais parfaitement que ce serait une erreur et maintenant ça !

-Demande-moi n'importe quoi d'autre mais pas ça, protestai-je faiblement, n'arrivant plus à trouver les arguments qui me poussaient à refuser.

-J'ai envie de chanter avec toi, insista Edward. Tu pourrais au moins essayer ! Donne-moi une journée, juste toi et moi, on pratique le numéro. Si vraiment ça ne te convient pas, tu abandonnes et c'est tout !

-Dimanche, vers 11 heures ? dis-je avant d'avoir réellement pu penser aux conséquences.

La panique m'envahit d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? C'était confirmé : Bella avait perdu l'esprit ! Définitivement !

Non seulement je venais d'accepter de chanter avec lui, mais en plus, j'allais passer une journée seule avec lui. C'était bien pire qu'un simple rendez-vous !

D'accord, j'avais pensé que peut-être j'accepterais de sortir avec lui… mais c'était une idée tout à fait irrationnelle que ma raison avait presque aussitôt rejeté…

Le cœur qui lutte contre la raison.

Ça faisait tellement cliché, mais c'était la réalité dans mon cas. Mon cœur, mon corps le voulaient, mais ma raison savait qu'Edward Cullen ne pouvait rien m'apporter de bon.

Et en cet instant, ma raison me disait de ravaler mes paroles et de prendre la fuite en bonne et dû forme.

Face à moi, Edward avait l'air complètement abasourdi. Il me fixait, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne s'entendait visiblement pas à ça !

-Cette offre expire dans trois secondes, dis-je rapidement.

Il garda le silence.

-Tant pis. C'est trop…

-Dimanche. Ça marche pour moi !

Et merde !

-Tu as dépassé le délai de péremption, lançai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne pouvais pas chanter avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas passer plusieurs heures en sa seule compagnie. Mon cerveau criait en signal lumineux : DANGER. DANGER.

-Je me suis réveillé juste à temps, répliqua Edward avec un énorme sourire. Alors je réserve la salle de spectacle pour dimanche, seulement pour toi et moi. Si on commence tôt, on aura toute la journée pour répéter !

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, n'avais-je pas appris à penser avant de parler ? Moi et ma grande bouche !

C'est de ta faute aussi, pestai-je contre ma voix intérieure qui elle, exultait.

Une journée seule avec Edward… mon esprit déjanté émettait des tas d'idées sur ce que nous pourrions faire donc aucune n'était innocente…

-Je ne croyais pas que tu accepterais si vite ! fanfaronna Edward en prenant un air arrogant qui m'insupporta. En fait, je ne croyais pas que tu accepterais du tout !

J'avais céder face à lui et ça, c'était dur à avaler. Encore plus que ce n'était pas la première fois au cours des derniers jours…

Il faisait de moi ce dont il avait envie. Ou presque.

-Je croyais devoir travailler beaucoup plus fort pour te convaincre : Alice a dit que tu étais catégorique. Je te pensais plus résistante que ça Isabella Swan…

-Oh ! La ferme, grognai-je en le bousculant un peu pour passer à côté de lui.

Je n'eus le temps que de faire deux pas avant de me retrouver prise dans une étreinte de fer. Les bras d'Edward entourèrent ma taille et il m'attira contre son torse, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

-Plus sérieusement Bella : je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté !

Je me laissai aller presque malgré moi contre lui, appuyant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

-C'est seulement un essai, dis-je à mi-voix. Ne l'oublie pas !

-Je ne l'oublierai pas. Et pour te prouver ma bonne foie, je te promets de bien me tenir TOUTE la journée.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, prenant mon visage le plus sceptique.

-Vraiment ?

Il déposa un doigt taquin sur mon nez.

-Vraiment. Pas d'allusion, pas de déclaration. Pas de baiser, ni rien de sexuel non plus. Sauf si c'est toi qui fais les premiers pas, bien évidemment !

-Aucune chance, grognai-je.

Edward sourit, radieux, ne se laissant pas du tout atteindre par ma mauvaise humeur. En fait, il semblait presque euphorique. Tenait-il autant à faire ce maudit duo avec moi ou était-ce simplement la joie de la victoire ?

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, mettant fin à mes questionnements intérieurs.

-On y retourne ou tu préfères aller à une chambre ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Je pris un air outré.

-Tu as dit que tu…

-J'ai dit que je me tiendrais bien dimanche, me coupa-t-il, amusé. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce soir !

Puis il me vola un baiser, sur les lèvres cette fois, me laissant pétrifier, mon cœur battant à toute allure. Pressentant sûrement ma réaction, il prit la fuite en riant.

Je retrouvai alors mes esprits et me lançai à sa suite.

-Cullen ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Il se tourna vers moi, marchant de reculons dans le corridor, ses mains enfoncés dans ses poches.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux !

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Moi, je joue un jeu dangereux ? Et toi alors ? Parce que je me souviens encore de la sensation de ta main sur mon entre-jambe.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais ne trouvai rien à répliquer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais besoin de garder le contrôle. Que tant que c'était moi qui jouais, j'avais l'illusion d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur mon corps et mon esprit.

-Un petit baiser à côté de ça, ce n'est rien, ajouta Edward en prenant un air moqueur.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, protestai-je lamentablement.

Le deuxième sourcil d'Edward rejoignit le premier.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Tu… je… je… ARGH ! Laisse tomber ! Tu m'énerves !

Comment un homme pouvait-il m'attirer autant alors qu'il m'irritait parfois au point où j'avais envie de tout détruire autour de moi ?

-Quel sens de la répartie ! me lança-t-il. Tu n'es pas en forme ce soir ma belle ?

Je serrai les lèvres ensemble pour m'empêcher de répliquer et dire des choses que j'allais regretter. Je ne devais pas entrer dans son jeu…

Et puis, j'étais tout de même consciente que si j'étais aussi énervée, c'était simplement parce que je venais de me condamner à passer plusieurs heures avec lui, en plus de devoir me ridiculiser en chantant, et qu'en d'autres circonstances, ses taquineries m'auraient amusée.

Mon Dieu ! J'allais chanter avec Edward…

J'accélérai le pas à ce constat, complètement paniquée. J'avais besoin d'un verre. Très grand de préférence. Ou peut-être deux.

Je retournai dans la discothèque, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Edward et en moins de deux, je rejoignis Jacob qui se tenait exactement au même endroit que quelques minutes plus tôt, un sourire bien trop satisfait aux lèvres. Je repris le vin que j'avais laissé sur le bar et le bu d'une traite. Puis je reposai brusquement mon verre sur le bar.

-Imbécile, grommelai-je aussitôt, d'une voix noire.

Jacob pouffa.

-Si tu avais vu ton visage : c'était trop drôle !

-Tu vas me le payer Black. Je cherche encore la pire torture qui soit pour toi, mais je te jure que tu vas payer !

Jacob ricana à nouveau, pas du tout impressionné.

-Je suis ami avec Emmet, tu sais ? Alors peu importe le plan de vengeance que tu vas imaginer, il ne pourra pas être pire que ma riposte !

-Il a raison Bella, lança Edward dans mon dos. Ne te lance pas dans une guerre contre Jake… tu ne pourrais que t'en mordre les doigts !

J'arrachai la bière que Jacob tenait dans ses mains et en pris une longue gorgée pour m'empêcher de répondre.

-Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu te venger ?

-C'est assez comique, répondit Jacob en riant de plus bel.

Quel idiot !

-En fait, je lui ai dit que tu étais avec…

Je réalisai alors ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

-J'AI ENVIE DE DANSER ! hurlai-je beaucoup trop fort pour que ça semble naturel.

Puis, parce que je ne pouvais tout de même pas inviter Edward, je terminai la bière de Jacob avant de prendre sa main.

-Danse avec moi.

Sans attendre son accord, je le traînai sur la piste.

-Hey ! protesta Jacob sans pour autant se défaire de ma prise. Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis !

-Tu me dois bien ça je crois, grognai-je en réponse.

J'avais l'intention de l'amener au milieu de la piste, là où nous avions dansé un peu plus tôt, mais je vis alors Alice qui me faisait signe depuis le coin qu'elle occupait avec les autres. Je souris à mon amie, soulagée de la voir, et je la rejoignis sans lâcher la main de Jacob. Son regard, ainsi que celui de tout le monde, se fixa d'ailleurs sur nos mains jointes. Jacob me relâcha aussitôt et fit un pas de côté, mal à l'aise.

-BELLA ! hurla Alice en me prenant dans ses bras. Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est arrivé !

Je lui répondis par un regard furieux.

-La faute à qui ? Je faisais mon travail de publicité !

-Oh ! Et bien, le travail de publicité inclut aussi de sourire, de danser et de s'amuser !

Je poussai un grognement. Elle avait omis de préciser ce détail ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais repoussé monsieur McDo bien avant !

Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter ! Alice m'attrapa alors par le bras et elle m'amena vers les musiciens d'Edward qui visiblement n'aimaient pas danser parce qu'ils étaient assis sur les mêmes fauteuils qu'un peu plus tôt. Je saluai Rose d'un signe de la main en passant, mais elle sembla ne pas me voir, complètement absorbée par Emmet qui dansait à côté d'elle.

-Alors, est-ce qu'elle a fait le premier pas ? demandai-je en me penchant vers Alice.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas encore ! Je ne suis entourée que par des handicapés des sentiments !

-Je ne vois pas de…

Je me tus en m'arrêtant devant les quatre musiciens.

-Bella, je crois que tu ne connais pas encore nos merveilleux musiciens ? demanda Alice avec un énorme sourire.

-Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, répondis-je sombrement.

-Je te présente Ben et sa petite amie Angela…

Ils me firent un signe de tête poli.

-Leah…

Elle me jeta à peine un regard. Visiblement, elle ne m'appréciait pas plus que je l'appréciais alors même que c'était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions.

-Et Quil qui avait hâte de te rencontrer.

Le dit Quil se leva et fit un geste qui ressemblait à une révérence, ce qui me fit rire.

-Bella, vous êtes l'une des mes actrices préférées. J'adore votre façon de jouer et de danser. Je suis allé voir trois fois le spectacle de l'American Ballet. Je vous ai trouvé sensationnelle. Vous êtes si belle, si gracieuse lorsque vous dansez sur scène…

J'entendis un raclement de gorge peu subtile derrière moi et Quil recula aussitôt, effrayé alors que ses amis retenaient difficilement leur amusement.

Je me tournai pour voir qui était là et tombait face à face avec Jacob.

-Je crois que tu l'as compris Bella : Quil est l'un de tes fans.

-Visiblement.

Jake lança un regard menaçant à Quil avant de ramener son attention vers moi.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais envie de danser ! Ça semblait même vital tout à l'heure ! continua-t-il, moqueur.

-Heu… oui, mais…

-Alors viens !

-Je viens aussi ! s'écria Alice.

-Et moi aussi, dit Leah en se levant.

Sans me demander mon avis, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt, Jacob me prit la main et me ramena là où dansaient Emmet, Rosalie et maintenant Edward. Celui-ci me fit un sourire lumineux, suivi d'un clin d'œil, mais je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de notre dernière conversation alors je l'ignorai.

Je me rapprochai plutôt de Jacob. Disons que j'avais quelques points à éclaircir avec lui.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demandai-je entre mes dents.

Il haussa les épaules, jouant à celui qui ne savait pas de quoi je parlais.

-Je ne suis pas idiote : tu ne m'as jamais accordée un regard alors je sais bien que tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi de cette façon ! Alors pourquoi me colles-tu autant ce soir ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard que tu as lancé à Quel ?

-Quil.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, nerveux.

-C'était rien du tout. Si je t'en parle, je suis un homme mort.

Alors là, je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement ! Il avait piqué ma curiosité.

-Si tu ne dis rien, tu es un homme mort.

Jacob secoua la tête en riant.

-Désolé, mais Edward est plus menaçant que toi !

-Edward ?

Je jetai un œil vers le coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que Edward a à voir là-dedans ?

-Mais tout ma jolie !

Je me figeai un instant, alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit. Non ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir fait ÇA ?

-Il t'a demandé de me surveiller ?

Jacob leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, avec un air coupable.

-Hey ! Je n'ai rien dit moi ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

Mais il était trop tard : son visage avait parlé pour lui. Furieuse, je pris dans la poche de son veston la carte magnétique qu'il m'avait montré un peu plus tôt, puis fis les trois pas qui me séparaient d'Edward. Je me plantai devant lui.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Il prit un air surpris.

-D'accord.

-En privée, ajoutai-je aussitôt.

Edward fronça les sourcils, mais il hocha la tête et me suivit encore une fois à l'extérieur du bar. Je le ramenai vers l'ascenseur où j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel.

-Tu as finalement décidé d'aller dans une chambre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé, c'était nul. Mais j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je dois avouer que tu es difficile à suivre ce soir !

Ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai de la difficulté à me comprendre moi-même en ce moment !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant moi et je m'y engouffrai, imitée par Edward. Dès que la porte se referma sur nous, je me tournai vers lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-As-tu demandé à Jacob de me suivre ?

-C'est son travail Bella. Il est ton garde du corps ce soir. D'ailleurs, Emmet et lui vont être furieux qu'on est pris la fuite !

Je repoussai ses paroles d'un geste agacé de la main.

-As-tu demandé à Jacob de me suivre de plus près que nécessaire ? insistai-je. Lui as-tu ordonné de ne pas laisser d'autres hommes s'approcher de moi ?

Dis ainsi, ça semblait ridicule, mais je sus que j'avais visé juste au regard d'Edward. Son visage garda un air impassible, mais ses yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas.

Il l'avait fait ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

_Dit la fille qui s'est lancé à sa poursuite lorsqu'il croyait qu'il était avec une autre ! _

Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Bella, je sais que ça ressemble au comportement d'un jaloux pathétique…

-Ça l'est ! le coupai-je aussitôt, d'une voix noire.

-Et bien, je le suis.

Il poussa un soupir, pinçant l'arête de son nez.

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

Il releva la tête, son regard intense se fixant au mien. L'espace entre nous me sembla soudain beaucoup plus petite et je priai pour que l'ascenseur arrive rapidement à destination.

-Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Mais je… je ne peux… je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec un autre homme.

Je fermai les yeux pour rompre le contact visuel entre nous. Je sentis alors une main douce se poser sur mon visage et mon corps se tendit.

-Bella…

Je sentis Edward se pencher vers moi, puis il effleura mes lèvres des siennes dans un contact doux et tendre.

Je gémis malgré moi.

J'avais envie de plus. Tellement plus.

À ce moment, le ding caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me précipitai à l'extérieur. J'allais prendre la poudre d'escampette; retourner au premier étage par les escaliers ou même monter sur le toit et descendre en sautant comme dans un film de James Bond… n'importe quoi pour échapper à Edward.

Je jetai un regard vers la carte magnétique que je tenais toujours dans ma main.

624.

J'étais devant la chambre 610. J'accélérais le pas, avec la ferme intention de m'enfermer dans cette chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin s'il le fallait. Je devais m'éloigner d'Edward avant que ma volonté ne tombe.

-Bella ! s'écria Edward, à quelques pas de moi. Pourquoi prends-tu la fuite dès qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ?

Je ne répondis pas, m'arrêtant plutôt devant la porte de la chambre 624, tentant d'introduire la clée d'une main tremblante. Mais avec ma maladresse habituelle, la carte tomba sur le sol et lorsque je me penchai pour la ramasser, la main d'Edward apparut devant mes yeux. Il l'attrapa et me la tendit.

Je me redressai lentement, mon cœur battant à toute allure.

-Merci, murmurai-je difficilement.

Edward déposa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, m'emprisonnant dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de passer mon temps à courir derrière toi ?

Les mains contre mon corps pour éviter de le toucher, je fixais la moquette au sol pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Si je le faisais, j'étais perdue. Ou peut-être l'étais-je déjà.

Sa proximité, sa chaleur, son odeur… je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps, plus le contrôle de mes sentiments.

J'avais besoin de lui.

-Il va falloir que tu acceptes que je n'ai pas envie qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous, mentis-je d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion. Toi et moi… c'est terminé depuis longtemps…

_Menteuse. Ça n'a jamais été fini. Pas pour toi. _

Et cette fois, je devais admettre que ma voix intérieure avait raison. Mon histoire avec Edward ne s'était jamais terminée.

Dans les faits, oui. Mais mon cœur lui se fichait bien des faits.

-Tu en es certaine ?

La douleur dans la voix d'Edward me fut insupportable, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'air torturé qu'avait pris son visage.

-En es-tu certaine Bella ?

Il déposa son front contre le mien, attendant ma réponse.

Et je capitulai.

-Non, soufflai-je.

Sa bouche se plaqua brutalement sur la mienne. Elle avait le même goût que dans mes souvenirs, en milles fois meilleur. Ses bras forts se resserrèrent autour de ma taille et je me laissai aller contre son torse alors qu'une de mes mains remontaient pour empoigner ses cheveux. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nos langues se mélangèrent avec force, exigeantes.

La main d'Edward s'insinua sous ma robe, caressant ma cuisse avant de l'empoigner pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Nos bassins cognèrent brutalement ensemble et nous poussâmes tous les deux un grognement de plaisir.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi. Je voulais le sentir sous mes doigts, sentir la douceur de sa peau…

J'attrapai les bords de sa chemise, tirant d'un coup sec pour en faire tomber les boutons. Puis enfin, je touchai le paradis. Sa peau était soyeuse, ses muscles ferment sous mes doigts. Je rejetai la tête vers l'arrière en soupirant son nom.

Il m'avait tellement manqué. Le contact de son corps contre le mien m'avait tellement manqué… et cet instant, il me semblait aussi indispensable que l'air que je respirais.

Edward fondit sur ma gorge découverte, la léchant, la mordillant, la suçotant. Je gémis de plaisir.

-Oh ! Plus Edward ! Je t'en prie.

Obéissant à mon ordre, Edward descendit sa bouche le long de mon cou, enfouissant son nez dans mon décolleté pour lécher le petit espace entre mes deux seins.

J'attrapai sa tête, le retenant contre moi.

Je ne pouvais plus le laisser s'éloigner.

Sa main qui tenait toujours ma taille alla se poser sur ma poitrine et il pinça durement le bout de mes seins par-dessus ma robe. Son autre main, qui soutenait ma cuisse, commença à jouer avec le bord de ma petite culotte.

Je gémis plus fort, puis mes hanches se tendirent vers les siennes, se frottant contre lui sans gêne. Je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois où j'avais eu autant envie d'un homme… il devait s'agir de lui sans doute.

Je n'avais jamais eu envie que de lui.

-Bella, gronda-t-il en suivant mes mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Je te veux… je te veux tellement.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant.

-La… la clé, bredouillai-je en le repoussant un peu.

Je lui tournai le dos pour ouvrir la serrure. Edward me poussa contre la porte, se collant contre mon dos pour frotter son érection contre mes fesses. Je réussis enfin à ouvrir cette maudite porte et je tirai brusquement Edward à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière nous.

Je me figeai un instant, haletante, le fixant du regard.

Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais sur le point de faire ?

Mais avant que j'aie le temps de retrouver mes esprits, Edward se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche, me soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante dans les airs.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'entraîna vers le lit. Il m'y étendit avec douceur, avant de s'éloigner. Je gémis de frustration à la perte de contact, mais Edward revint aussitôt s'étendre sur moi, vêtu seulement de son boxer.

Je soulevai mon bassin vers lui, à la recherche de contact, tentant de satisfaire ce besoin qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Edward enfouit son nez dans mon cou, bougeant ses hanches contre les miennes.

-Edward. J'ai besoin de plus… je veux te sentir en moi…

-Bordel Bella, grogna-t-il contre mon oreille, me procurant de délicieux frissons.

Ses paumes se posèrent sur mes hanches avant de remonter jusqu'à ma taille avec une lenteur démesurée, amenant ma robe avec elle. Je me redressai un peu pour qu'il puisse me la retirer et je me retrouvai enfin presque nue contre lui. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque, plaquant ma poitrine contre son torse, sentant son cœur battre à un rythme aussi effréné que le mien.

Mon cœur qui ne battait que pour lui. Seulement pour lui et ce, depuis notre toute première rencontre.

« Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl. »

Non, ce n'est pas Edward qui avait décidé de me chanter la sérénade avec cette chanson plus que nulle… mais une musique qui s'éleva soudain dans la pièce, venant briser la perfection de ce moment.

Edward se figea, puis il poussa un juron avant de rouler en bas du lit. Je l'entendis fouiller dans son jeans et il en sortit son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? aboya-t-il, furieux.

Je me levai en douce alors qu'il me tournait le dos, ramassant discrètement ma robe.

Maintenant que le moment était terminé, que notre bulle avait éclaté, je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre la fuite.

_Encore ? _

Oui, encore. Je voulais retourner à la villa où je pourrais me cacher sous les couvertures et y rester jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Et je ne voulais pas faire face à Edward après ce qui venait de se passer. Ce serait trop… embarrassant. Surtout s'il voyait les larmes qui gonflaient mes yeux.

Il fallait que je parte d'ici au plus vite.

-Oui, je suis avec Bella. On… discutait.

Je me rhabillai rapidement, pris mes chaussures entre mes mains, puis je dirigeai vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

-Laisse-nous encore quelques minutes… je sais Alice ! C'est… Où vas-tu Bella ?

Je m'immobilisai, prise sur le fait.

Merde. Merde. Et encore merde.

-Je te rappelle Al.

Edward raccrocha, puis je l'entendis s'avancer vers moi. Il s'arrêta quelques pas derrière moi.

-Tu avais vraiment l'intention de partir en douce ?

Il semblait vexé. Je l'aurais été moi aussi s'il avait réagi ainsi, mais… je devais partir. Je devais partir avant d'exploser.

-Oui.

Il soupira.

-Je suis désolée pour… ça. Ce n'était pas prévu !

Ouais, c'est ça. À d'autres. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Bon, je devais être honnête : je le voulais aussi. Sauf que c'était une erreur. Une terrible erreur et je n'en sortais pas indemne.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, continua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… précipiter les choses, ni te brusquer. Je suis désolé.

Je fermai les yeux, serrant mes souliers contre ma poitrine, comme s'ils pouvaient m'offrir une quelconque protection.

-Il faut que je parte, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je fis un pas vers la porte.

-Quoi ? Non ! Attends !

Il fit un pas à son tour.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

-Il faut que je parte, répétai-je dans un sanglot avant de me précipiter sur la porte que j'ouvris à la volée.

Cette fois, Edward ne me suivit pas. Je courus jusqu'aux escaliers et je dévalai les six étages. Puis je traversai le corridor, passant devant le night club sans m'y arrêter, n'ayant qu'un but : la porte qui me mènerait enfin à l'extérieur.

Mais avant que j'aie atteint mon but, deux bras forts m'attrapèrent par la taille, m'empêchant d'avancer.

-Hey ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Jacob me retourna vers lui et je baissai le visage pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes. Mais il était trop tard.

-Merde Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Un fan t'a attaqué ou…

-Ed… Edward, balbutiai-je difficilement.

-Oh. Je vois.

Jacob se passa une main sur la nuque, puis il gigota, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

-Attends une minute.

-Non. Je veux juste… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

La prise de Jake se resserra autour de ma taille.

-D'accord, mais il y a encore des journalistes devant la porte principale. Je suis certain que tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient dans cet état.

Béni sois Jacob Black !

Me faire prendre en photo, en larmes à cause d'Edward Cullen, aurait été la cerise sur le sunday du pathétisme.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, ne me fiant pas à ma voix pour répondre. Jacob sortit un téléphone de sa poche et il appela des renforts.

-Le lutin ? J'ai un urgent besoin de support féminin. C'est pour Bella. On est dans le hall.

Il raccrocha, puis m'entraîna vers un des sièges de l'entrée.

-Ça va aller. Rosalie arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis ma meilleure amie apparaître à l'autre bout du hall, avec un air paniqué. Elle me vit et courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre elle, éclatant en sanglots.

-Ça va Jake. Je m'en occupe. Viens Bell's, on va rentrer à la maison.

-Je préférais vous escorter jusqu'à la limousine.

-Ok.

Rose me prit par le bras pour me faire lever, puis elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je déposai ma tête sur son épaule.

Je ne sais combien de temps je pleurai comme ça, mais lorsque mes larmes se tarirent enfin, j'étais étendue sur mon lit, Rose couchée à mes côtés, tenant mes mains entre les siennes.

Ma meilleure amie me fixa, attendant visiblement la prochaine crise, mais il ne me restait plus de larmes pour pleurer.

-Ça va mieux, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Rosalie me fit un sourire triste.

-Je croyais que tu n'arrêterais jamais.

Elle ne me demanda pas ce qui se passait. Elle était ma meilleure amie : j'étais certaine qu'elle avait déjà compris. Sûrement depuis plus longtemps que moi.

-Depuis… depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ?

-Oh Bella ! soupira-t-elle. Je le sais depuis le jour de notre première rencontre !

Je me redressai dans mon lit, surprise. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Cette tristesse dans ton regard… ce ne pouvait être qu'à cause d'un homme, m'expliqua-t-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser. Et la première fois que tu m'as parlé d'Edward, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'est lui qui t'a brisé ainsi. Tu disais que tu te fichais de lui, que tu ne voulais plus jamais le voir… mais moi je savais que c'était faux. La passion que tu montrais chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui… cette manie d'acheter tous les magazines sur lequel il apparaît et de les conserver, et tes yeux quand tu le voyais à la télévision, cette façon que tu as de le dévorer du regard… Puis toutes les fois où tu trouvais un prétexte pour annuler une sortie. Tu disais que tu étais malade, fatiguée, tu te trouvais un autre engagement… et tu croyais vraiment que je ne réalisais pas qu'à chaque fois que tu annulais, Edward devait se trouver au même endroit que nous ?

-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me mentir aussi longtemps ? demandai-je, parce que maintenant qu'elle me disait tout ça, mon amour pour Edward devenait évident.

Rosalie eut un petit rire.

-Tu es têtue, tu sais ! Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir… et tu n'étais clairement pas prête à t'avouer que tu n'avais jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de lui.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller avec un gémissement.

J'étais une pathétique idiote. Amoureuse du même homme pendant quatre ans. Un homme qui m'avait trompé, manipulé, qui m'avait fait souffrir. Et moi, j'étais restée accrochée à lui pendant tout ce temps.

Rosalie souleva mon oreiller pour m'obliger à la regarder.

-Bella, je crois que tu vas aimer Edward toute ta vie.

-Merci, dis-je en reniflant. C'est très encourageant.

Rosalie me fit un sourire, plus franc cette fois.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est lui, tout simplement. C'est le bon.

Je secouai la tête. Le bon ? Non, sûrement pas. L'amour rendait Rosalie trop romantique… normalement, ma meilleure amie m'aurait plutôt dit qu'il était temps pour moi de l'oublier et elle aurait mis en place un plan d'action.

Mais là, elle se contentait de me dire que c'était le bon.

Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Tomber dans ses bras, devenir encore plus amoureuse que je ne l'étais déjà, puis le laisser me détruire à nouveau lorsqu'il en aurait assez ?

Non merci. Plus jamais.

-Écoute, n'en parlons pas ce soir. Il faut que tu dormes. Il est trois heures du matin et on a une grosse journée demain.

Trois heures du matin ? Avais-je pleuré aussi longtemps ? Je me couchai sous mes couvertures, ne prenant même pas la peine de me mettre en pyjama et je demandai à ma meilleure amie de rester près de moi cette nuit.

Je n'avais pas la force de rester seule. Rosalie me rejoignit donc sous les couvertures, reprenant mes mains pour les serrer avec toute la force de notre amitié.

Je lui fis un faible sourire et alors que je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil en me jurant que plus jamais je ne pleurerai pour Edward Cullen.

**Plusieurs d'entre vous doivent être furieuses contre Bella, mais… c'est prévu ainsi depuis avant même la rédaction de la fic ! Disons qu'Edward ne l'aura pas facile (ou plutôt il ne l'a déjà pas facile). Mais ne désespérez pas ! Ils ne sont là que depuis une semaine et les choses ont déjà bien changé entre eux… Il y aura juste plus de chapitre que prévu donc plus de plaisir pour moi (et pour vous aussi j'espère). Prochain chapitre rapidement j'espère, mais pour l'instant, je me remets à Appel à l'aide ! **

**À bientôt tout le monde ! **


	18. Chapter 18 pv Edward

**Haha ! Je vous avais dit que ça irait vite non ? ;) La fin de ce chapitre était tellement claire dans ma tête et j'avais tellement hâte d'écrire cette conversation entre Edward et Bella que tout a coulé de source. En plus je suis malade et pris à la maison toute seule alors j'ai eu un peu de temps ! J'ai d'ailleurs écrit un peu pour mes autres fics aussi, j'espère arriver à poster la semaine prochaine ! Croisons-nous les doigts ! **

**Sur ce, je vous dis merci pour vos reviews, merci aux nouvelles lectrices et aux anciennes qui sont toujours là ! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu mais j'étais pris dans une frénésie d'écriture ! Cette fois, je réponds, c'est promis ! Je vous laisse à ce chapitre, pv Edward ! Vous allez voir que notre pauvre chou est un peu perdu ( et moi je me porte volontaire pour le consoler ! :P) **

**La chanson de ce chapitre sera comme d'habitude sur mon profil, mais comme c'est une chanson de Bryan Adams, je suis certaine que vous la connaissez toute ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 18**

**44 jours avant le jour J**

J'étais un putain d'imbécile. Pire que ça même. Je n'étais qu'un animal qui ne pensait qu'avec sa queue.

Et j'avais tout gâché.

Il y a à peine 24 heures, j'avais eu une brillante illumination et j'avais compris que de coucher avec Bella ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses entre nous. J'avais décidé que je devais m'y prendre avec douceur avec elle, la laisser venir vers moi…

Et voilà où j'en étais : je m'étais bêtement jeté sur elle. Je l'avais plaqué contre un mur, me frottant contre elle. Je l'avais poussé à l'intérieur d'une chambre d'hôtel et je l'avais déshabillé. Heureusement, Alice avait appelé à ce moment-là, légèrement paniquée parce que nous avions disparu. Ça m'avait permis de reprendre mes esprits.

Un peu trop tard cependant : le mal était fait.

Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais un sombre idiot ?

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, tentant de faire taire les pleurs qui résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Lorsque j'étais revenu à la fête, vêtu d'une chemise gracieusement prêté par l'hôtel, Bella était partie avec Rosalie. Jake m'avait avoué qu'elle était en piteux état, mais il n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus. J'avais voulu aussitôt la suivre, aller la rejoindre et tenter de me faire pardonner, mais… Alice m'avait convaincu de lui donner un peu de temps.

-Je crois que la dernière chose dont Bella besoin en ce moment, c'est une conversation avec toi. Laisse-la se calmer avec Rosalie, avait-elle dit.

Je n'avais pu que me plier à la justesse de son jugement alors j'étais resté deux heures de plus au club, jouant au mec à qui tout souriait. Plusieurs personnes m'avaient demandé où était Bella, et je m'étais contenté de répondre qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle était allée se reposer. Après une torture beaucoup trop longue, j'avais réussi à convaincre Alice que nous pouvions partir sans offenser personne et nous étions revenus à la villa.

Je poussai un gémissement en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

Les pleurs avaient cessé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à les oublier. Ses sanglots, ses gémissements désespérés… mais le pire, c'était quand je l'entendais prononcer mon nom, encore et encore.

J'étais responsable de ça. J'étais responsable de l'état de Bella, de sa douleur, bien que je n'étais pas certain de comprendre pourquoi.

J'aurais tellement voulu aller la consoler. J'aurais tellement voulu la serrer dans mes bras et lui répéter que j'étais désolé. Jamais je n'avais voulu lui faire de mal. Et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle souffrirait autant d'un rapprochement entre nous.

Je m'étais précipité dans les escaliers pour aller la rejoindre dès que j'étais entré dans la maison, mais cette fois c'est Emmet qui m'avait bloqué le passage.

-Quoi ? avais-je grondé, furieux qu'on s'interpose encore entre Bella et moi.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens vieux, mais… Rose m'a envoyé ce sms pour toi tout à l'heure.

Il m'avait tendu son téléphone et j'y avais jeté un œil, à contre-cœur.

« Edward, laisse-lui du temps. Si tu ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre, reste loin je t'en prie. »

J'avais donc pris sur moi, accordant ma confiance à la meilleure amie de Bella et j'avais rejoint ma propre chambre. Pendant presque une heure, j'avais écouté la tristesse de Bella qui s'était calmé petit à petit. Et maintenant, plusieurs heures plus tard, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je me demandais ce que Bella avait besoin d'entendre. Que Rosalie ou quelqu'un me le dise clairement enfin ! Je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais entendre Bella souffrir ainsi.

Poussé par un élan irrésistible, je bondis hors de mon lit et ouvrit en grand la porte de ma chambre. J'allais rejoindre Bella et lui demander en face ce qu'elle désirait. Je lui dirais que j'étais prêt à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Tant pis si j'avais l'air désespéré et pathétique. Sa douleur m'était insupportable.

Mais avant que j'aie pu faire un pas, Alice apparut dans les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage, celui de sa chambre. J'aurais du me douter que quelqu'un viendrait encore s'interposer. À croire que mes amis étaient la voix de ma conscience qui semblait manquer à l'appel en ce moment.

Je restai immobile et silencieux, conscient d'avoir merdé et attendant les remontrances d'Alice. Elle n'avait rien dit tout à l'heure, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer une erreur pareille. Je méritais tous ses reproches, toute sa colère. Elle ne pouvait pas me détester autant que je me détestais moi-même en cet instant.

Étonnamment, rien ne vint.

Je me tournai vers elle. Arrivée au bas de escaliers, Alice était immobile, vêtue seulement de sa veille robe de chambre. Les épaules voûtées, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleurait.

Est-ce que j'ai dit que je me détestais ?

-Lily ! Non ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, murmurai-je en m'avançant vers elle pour l'attirer dans mes bras.

Elle se laissa aller contre mon torse, secouée de sanglots. Je frottai doucement son dos, la consolant de mon mieux.

-Entendre Bella… souffrir comme ça… je… j'ai mal pour elle, bredouilla-t-elle en reniflant contre mon torse. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Et encore ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle pleure ! pensai-je amèrement.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu… je n'ai jamais cru que…

Alice se redressa et essuya ses larmes, tentant un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier : tu es mon ami. Je peux me vanter d'être une des personnes sur cette Terre qui te connaît le mieux.

Elle passa une main tendre dans mes cheveux.

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas la blesser. Je sais aussi que Bella n'est pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire…

Je détournai la tête, mal à l'aise. Ma propre souffrance n'était pas un sujet que j'aimais aborder. Ce n'était pas un sujet auquel j'aimais penser non plus. J'étais plutôt du genre à l'extérioriser par mes chansons, puis à ne plus y penser. C'est comme ça que j'arrivais à survivre.

-Écoute, je vais arranger les choses entre Bella et moi. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. J'ai fait une erreur, mais je ne recommencerai plus. Je te le promets.

Après ce dont je venais d'être témoin, après la réaction de Bella, je n'avais plus envie de la séduire, de l'attirer dans mon lit ou de sortir avec elle. En fait, je ne pouvais plus. Je ne me supporterais plus si je la faisais pleurer ainsi à nouveau. Peu importe à quel point cela serait difficile pour moi, j'allais maintenir une distance sécuritaire entre nous.

Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, bien sûr.

-Je savais, soupira Alice. Je savais que tu finirais par faire une bêtise!

-Oui, tu savais. Et tu as toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un petit rire triste.

-Enfin, tu l'admets.

Puis elle me repoussa, se défaisant de mon étreinte pour me fixer dans les yeux.

-Edward, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir…

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais à son expression, je sus qu'elle n'accepterait aucune réplique.

-Ce que je veux, c'est que tu n'oublies jamais que Bella est fragile. Plus fragile que ce que ses caprices, sa bouderie et sa tête de mule laisse voir. Tu en as eu la preuve ce soir et… tu l'as déjà détruite une fois. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. C'est tout.

Je secouai la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre. J'avais encore de la difficulté à croire que mes décisions, mes actes, pouvaient avoir un tel effet sur elle.

-Tu es tellement aveugle. Il y a plein de choses que tu ne comprends pas encore…

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il me semblait qu'elle me parlait dans une langue inconnue depuis notre arrivée à Vegas, elle s'éloigna en marmonnant :

-J'ai besoin d'un café.

Je la suivis, plus parce que je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre que par envie de caféine, et je m'installai sur un tabouret alors qu'elle partait la cafetière, puis allait chercher le journal à la porte.

-Merde ! s'écria-t-elle en fixant la page devant ses yeux.

Elle semblait en état de choc.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Puis je compris.

-Ça parle de nous ?

Sans un mot, elle vint déposer la gazette devant moi et le gros titre me sauta aux yeux :

_**Cullen, le tombeur, a encore brisé un cœur ! **_

Et en-dessous, une photo de Bella qui avait été prise dans le hall de l'hôtel. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle semblait… dévastée.

Je sentis une colère froide m'envahir et je tournai les pages pour lire l'article complet.

_Edward Cullen, l'un des hommes les plus convoités d'Hollywood depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, a encore brisé un cœur. Il a en effet été vu en compagnie de sa maintenant partenaire, Isabella Swan, à une soirée au Jet, le night club du Mirage. Au dire de tous les témoins, il ne fait aucun doute que les deux jeunes gens sont toujours amoureux. Rappelons-nous qu'ils ont eu une liaison qui a duré plus d'un an alors qu'ils n'avaient encore que 17 ans. Malheureusement pour mademoiselle Swan, il semblerait qu'Edward Cullen ait le cœur volage… alors que sa belle avait disparu, le chanteur a été vu avec pas moins de trois femmes différentes en quelques minutes. Femmes de qui il semblait plutôt proche. _

_Et ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si Isabella a disparu du lieu de la fête, quelques minutes plus tard, le visage en larmes ! _

J'arrêtai là ma lecture, me retenant pour ne pas déchirer ce tissu de mensonges, mais mon regard se porta malgré moi sur les photos en bas de pages. Sur trois d'entre elles, on me voyait effectivement avec trois filles différentes, dans une posture qui pouvait porter à confusion. Il y avait mademoiselle McDo à qui j'avais été obligé de faire du charme, Rosalie avec qui j'avais dansé pour m'amuser et Leah alors que je discutais simplement avec elle.

Et on s'était basé sur ces images de mauvaise qualité pour annoncer que j'avais trompé ma petite amie qui en fait, ne l'était même pas !

Bon sang, j'avais envie d'aller frapper ce maudit journaliste et de lui faire ravaler toutes ces âneries.

-Maudit soit l'air des cellulaires, marmonna Alice qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule. La prochaine fois qu'on se rend à une soirée de ce genre, je les fais tous confisquer.

-Comme si on avait besoin de ça en ce moment, grognai-je d'une voix noire.

Je remontai la page pour noter le nom du journaliste. Jack McEvoy, chargé de la section La vie des gens riches et célèbres du Las Vegas Times.

-Ok Al, tu appelles ce con et tu me prends un rendez-vous dans la semaine avec lui, le plus tôt possible. Je vais rétablir les faits.

-Tu es certain que c'est ce…

-Je veux qu'il publie la vérité et qu'il nous présente des excuses à Bella et moi pour ce qu'il a insinué…. Et ne parle pas de cet entretien à Bella. Je vais le faire moi-même stp.

-Et ça, tu crois que ce sera facile de lui cacher ça aussi ?

Elle brandit le torchon vers moi. Je poussai un soupir en pinçant l'arête de mon nez, puis j'attrapai le journal et je le déchirai en petits morceaux avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

-C'est mieux qu'elle ne le lise pas je crois. Pas dans l'état dans lequel elle est. On pourrait lui amener… en douceur peut-être.

Alice hocha la tête, tombant d'accord avec moi.

-Je vais lui en parler aujourd'hui.

Puis la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus banals, comme le retour de Jasper, les répétitions pour le spectacle, l'histoire entre Laurent et Irina, ma choriste, qui se remettaient ensemble chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient mais rompaient quelques semaines plus tard. Ils en étaient à leur troisième rupture et nous nous demandions s'ils retomberaient dans le même piège.

C'était une discussion normale, paisible avec ma meilleure amie et je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois ou c'était arrivé. Ça devait faire très longtemps : avant la signature du contrat avec le Mirage pour le spectacle. Tout ça stressait beaucoup trop Alice, mais je comprenais pourquoi : elle ne s'était pas engagée seule là-dedans. Comme j'étais relativement nouveau dans le domaine de la musique, l'hôtel avait eu quelques réserves à m'engager pour un an. Jasper avait fait jouer ses relations pour qu'on m'accorde une chance.

Si je me plantais, il risquait gros.

Mais soyons un peu positif : je n'allais pas me planter. Bella me pardonnerait mon écart de conduite et tout irait bien !

Au moment même où j'avais cette pensée, j'entendis des pas dévaliser les escaliers, puis un bruit de chute.

-Ouch !

Je me levai, alerté par la voix de Bella, mais avant que j'aie pu la rejoindre, elle s'était relevée et passait comme une tornade devant moi. Elle ne me vit même pas, ou fit semblant de ne pas me voir, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Je restai un instant immobile, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle soit partie comme ça et en même temps, pas du tout étonné.

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais contrairement à hier, ça ne m'amusait plus. Parce que ce n'était plus un jeu de séduction que je voulais gagner. Et je n'avais foutrement aucune idée de comment me comporter avec elle ou de la façon dont je pourrais me faire pardonner.

-Nous allons à l'hôtel, lança la voix de Rosalie derrière mon dos. Bella veut que je l'aide pour Lullaby.

Je me tournai vers elle, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me fixe d'un air furieux, mais elle semblait plutôt… compatissante.

-Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? demandai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas tant elle était déformée par l'émotion.

-Non. Et elle n'est pas prête à t'affronter. Pas pour l'instant.

-D'accord. Je vais… attendre.

Rose me fit un petit sourire.

-Merci.

Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

-On se voit tout à l'heure ? Et dîtes à Emmet que… que… que je le vois tout à l'heure ?

Je souris à mon tour, le premier vrai sourire depuis la veille.

-Ok Rose, lança Alice en riant. Nous lui ferons ce si important message !

Je pus voir le visage rougie de Rosalie juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle et j'éclatai de rire, rejoignant l'hilarité de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu sais, ils sont presque aussi handicapés que toi et Bella, lâcha Alice entre deux éclats de rire, sûrement sans y penser.

Ma bonne humeur retomba aussi vite.

-Oups. Désolée, je ne voulais pas parler de ça…

-Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi confiant que toi dans la vie. Peu de gens peuvent s'avancer vers un homme ou femme qu'il connaisse à peine pour lui dire : "je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais je suis persuadée que vous êtes celui qu'il me faut !"

Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras, à ma grande surprise.

-Et c'est bien dommage, murmura-t-elle. Parce que ce serait beaucoup plus simple si les gens arrêtaient d'avoir aussi peur.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lily, répondis-je sur le même ton, décidant d'ignorer ses paroles.

Mon amie se redressa et tapota ma joue avec un sourire indulgent.

-Je ne peux pas te dicter ta conduite… même si j'aimerais bien. Tu dois décider toi-même de ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que la dictatrice qui était ma meilleure amie me dicte ma conduite. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, je me sentais complètement perdu.

Perdu et… seul.

**43 jours avant le jour J**

Assis devant mon piano, écoutant le silence, j'attendais. J'attendais même si je savais que c'était en vain. Deux heures avaient passé depuis l'heure de notre rendez-vous.

Elle ne viendrait pas.

Je le savais bien sûr, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'espérer. Elle me l'avait promis après tout… mais moi je lui avais promis de bien me comporter et vu ce que j'avais fait, elle avait du en conclure que j'en serais incapable.

Ou plus simplement, elle n'avait pas envie de me voir. Je savais en plus qu'Alice lui avait parlé au sujet du journal hier et qu'elle avait plutôt mal réagit…

La veille, je n'avais aperçue Bella que quelques minutes. Elle avait passé la soirée avec Emmet et Rosalie. D'après ce que m'avait raconté mon ami, ils étaient allés jouer les vedettes au casino. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et Bella avait semblé oublier ses soucis pendant quelques temps. Les paroles d'Emmet m'avait fait espérer. C'était peut-être le moment de mettre les choses à plat. Peut-être qu'elle était prête.

Et cette répétition seulement elle et moi auraient été l'occasion idéal pour vider notre sac.

Mais elle n'était pas venue et je me retrouvais comme un idiot à l'attendre.

Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me faisait aussi mal qu'elle ne soit pas là ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous sortions ensemble, pas comme si j'étais amoureux, pas comme si elle était si importante pour moi.

Je poussai un grognement exaspéré.

D'accord. Peut-être que ça l'était un peu.

Je me redressai brusquement, déposant mes deux mains à plat sur le piano, me retenant difficilement de frapper sur mon instrument si précieux pour faire sortir ma colère.

Du calme Cullen. Du calme.

Je pris quelques grandes inspirations, puis lorsque j'eus retrouvé suffisamment de contrôle, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et composai le numéro de Jacob.

-Jake. Où es-tu ? demandai-je à mon ami qui m'avait accompagné à la salle.

-Heu… occupé.

Je préférais ne pas penser à quoi, mais c'était plutôt évident.

-Excuse-toi à la dame avec qui tu es, mais… je m'en vais faire un tour de moto. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Jake poussa un gémissement de frustration et j'eus pitié de lui.

-Écoute, tu peux rester là où tu es. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu as droit à un jour de congé.

Il hésita, évaluant de toute évidence mon offre. J'entendis alors une voix à l'arrière, une voix féminine que je reconnus. Jacob éloigna le téléphone quelques instants, étouffant leur conversation avec sa main, puis il me répondit enfin :

-Non, c'est bon. J'arrive.

-Ok. Oh ! Et salut Leah pour moi ! lançai-je avant de raccrocher dans un éclat de rire.

Leah et Jacob ? Et bien… qui l'eut cru ! Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! Ils ne s'étaient jamais accordés d'attention avant et les seules fois où je les avais vu échanger des paroles, ça n'avait pas été un grand succès.

Quoi qu'on pouvait en dire autant de Bella et de moi…

Mon sourire retomba lorsque je pensai à elle et c'est avec soulagement que je vis apparaître Jake à la porte de la salle.

J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées ! Je n'aimais pas le terrain sur lequel m'entraînaient mes pensées. C'était un terrain trop… dangereux.

Je marchai vers mon ami, attrapant ma veste au passage.

-Toi et Leah, hein ?

-Ouais. Mais c'est qu'une histoire de sexe.

-Ok Black, mais tu fais attention à elle : Leah est fragile !

Jacob me fixa, semblant ne pas croire que j'avais dit ça.

-Leah ? Fragile ? T'es fou ! Cette fille, c'est un mec dans un corps de gonzesse, mais un mec vraiment pénible ! Je me demande pourquoi je me gâche la vie à coucher avec elle alors que je pourrais trouver des filles qui me prendraient beaucoup moins la tête !

-Alors… tu couches avec elle, mais tu la trouves pénible. Et ça dure depuis… quand ?

Jake se passa une main sur la nuque, visiblement nerveux. Donc, ça ne datait pas d'hier.

-En fait, c'est arrivé la première fois pendant la tournée mondiale. On était au Japon et…

-Quoi ? Le spectacle au Japon ? Mais c'était il y a plus d'un an ! m'exclamai-je avec un rire incrédule.

-Je sais, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Donc, laisse-moi résumer : tu couches avec Leah depuis plus d'un an, de façon assez régulière d'après ce que je comprends… et cela, même si elle t'énerve et qu'elle te complique l'existence.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

Je déposai ma main sur l'épaule de Jake, compatissant.

-Au fond, ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que tu es amoureux.

La bouche de Jacob s'ouvrit sous le choc et il s'empourpra, chose rare chez lui. J'avais visé juste ! Jacob amoureux de Leah… qui aurait pu le croire !

-Non ! Amoureux ? Pouaf ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous ! Ce n'est pas une relation suivie ou quelque chose du genre… c'est purement sexuel.

Il soupira.

-Purement sexuel, répéta-t-il, semblant moins convaincu.

Puis un sourire presque diabolique étira ses lèvres et je sus que j'allais regretter ce que je venais de dire.

-Et si on reprenait ton analyse, mais pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire d'un gars qui change du tout au tout en une petite semaine, parce qu'une ex petite amie est revenue dans sa vie ? Et si ce même gars s'acharnait à la séduire même si elle le repousse sans cesse, usant d'une patience qu'il n'a jamais eu… qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire de ce gars ? Tu crois qu'il est amoureux lui aussi ?

Je poussai un grognement désapprobateur.

-On va faire un tour ? dis-je, espérant ainsi échapper à son analyse freudienne.

Il me fit un sourire victorieux.

-On va faire un tour.

**41 jours avant le jour J **

J'étais désespéré. Trois jours sans qu'elle m'adresse un mot, ou même un regard, et j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. J'avais tenté quelques approches en douceur, mais ça avait été un échec total. Lorsque je lui avais souhaité bonne nuit, elle s'était tendue avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Le lendemain, lorsque je lui avais dit bonjour, elle s'était tournée vers moi, mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle ne me voyait pas. J'étais devenu invisible. Puis elle avait engagé une conversation avec Emmet, m'ignorant royalement. Alors ce matin, j'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Les mains tremblantes, je déposai le chocolat chaud sur la petite table que j'avais amené, juste à côté de la chambre de Bella.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi nerveux ?

Je soufflai un grand coup, puis me décidai enfin à sortir la note que j'avais enfouie dans ma poche, la déposant juste à côté du chocolat.

Pourvu que ça fonctionne, pensai-je en retournant au rez-de-chaussée.

**39 jours avant le jour J **

Ça n'avait pas marché : Bella n'avait même pas lu ma lettre. Elle l'avait jeté sans y jeter un œil avant de vider le chocolat dans l'évier. J'avais donc recommencé le même manège le lendemain matin, mais avait obtenu exactement la même réaction.

Et j'étais paumé.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Et je devenais un peu plus insupportable chaque jour. Même Jacob et Emmet me fuyaient. Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui était assez gentille pour passer du temps avec moi. Il fallait dire que Bella semblait la fuir elle aussi depuis le fameux clash. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Mais aujourd'hui, Bella ne pourrait plus m'ignorer : c'était notre première répétition de danse ensemble depuis le début de la semaine. Elle serait bien obligée au moins de me regarder pour danser avec moi.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, nerveux.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé que ça se passerait. J'étais certain que nous aurions déjà discuté avant ce cours de danse… cours de danse pendant lequel nous serions seuls. Les autres danseurs avaient congé pour que nous puissions apprendre correctement la chorégraphie Bella et moi. Et pour nous aider, nous allions danser sur Heaven, une magnifique chanson d'amour sur laquelle nous danserions ensemble, seulement elle et moi, pendant de longues minutes.

-… pas qu'Edward va venir.

Je relevai la tête, sortant de mes pensées en entendant Emmet prononcer mon nom. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'avais pas pris ma moto ce matin parce que Jake avait dormi à l'hôtel. Je me retrouvais dans la limousine avec Alice et Emmet, Bella et Rosalie étant parties plus tôt pour répéter, comme tous les jours cette semaine.

-Il ressemble à un zombi depuis quatre jours, continuait Emmet.

-Il est perturbé par tout ça, répondit Alice d'une voix douce. Laisse-lui le temps de…

-Hum, hum.

J'interrompis leur conversation, agacé.

-Je vous entends, vous savez ?

Mes amis se tournèrent vers moi, surpris.

-Et bien ! Mais regardez qui est de retour parmi nous ! Bienvenue à toi, cher frère, dit Emmet avec une voix de prestidigitateur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-C'est toi qui passes tout ton temps avec Rosalie… c'est de ta faute si on ne se voit plus !

-Désolé, mais sa compagnie est plus agréable que la tienne. Surtout en ce moment.

Je grimaçai, conscient qu'il avait raison. Mais il fallait juste que je mette les choses à plat avec Bella et je me sentirais mieux après. C'était tout ce silence entre nous, ces mots que nous n'osions pas dire, qui me tuait.

-Et où est-ce que je ne voudrais pas aller ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Je voudrais sortir demain soir ! J'ai envie d'un petit tour de manège et ce n'est pas ça qui manque à Vegas.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Emmet me fixa, étonné.

-Alors, t'en es ?

-Oui.

Sortir me ferait le plus grand bien et même si je n'étais pas friand de manège, surtout de ceux qui allaient en hauteur, ça me permettrait de changer d'état d'esprit.

Trop tôt, ou après un temps interminable, j'hésitais entre les deux, la voiture s'arrêta dans le stationnement sous-terrain de l'hôtel. Comme d'habitude, le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir et ma nervosité revint, encore plus forte.

J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches, avançant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à ma destination. J'étais nerveux, mais j'étais aussi impatient de revoir Bella.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraisse parce que nous vivions et travaillions ensemble… elle me manquait.

Je poussai la porte de la salle de répétition et entrai, dans un état second.

Bella était déjà là, à côté de Laurent et Victoria.

Mais eux n'avaient pas d'importance; je ne voyais qu'elle. J'avais eu un coup au cœur en la voyant. Elle portait une veste qui faisait deux fois sa taille et ses cheveux étaient remontés dans une queue de cheval lâche. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage. Je devais avouer qu'elle était superbe ainsi : je l'avais toujours préféré au naturel, sans aucun artifice.

Lorsqu'elle était tout simplement Bella.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me lance à tout instant une phrase du genre : « Tu viens ou tu restes planter là à me regarder ? » avec sa voix moqueuse et sa moue provocatrice.

Elle n'en fit rien, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit avant… maintenant, elle préférait faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Moi, j'avais envie d'aller vers elle, de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit et c'était ma faute. Alors je restai planté là, à la dévorer des yeux.

Je savais qu'elle était consciente de mon regard à la rougeur de ses joues… mais sinon, elle n'avait eu aucune réaction en me voyant entrer dans la salle.

-Ah ! Edward, tu es là ! lança Victoria en venant me faire la bise, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

J'aurais aimé que Bella me réserve un tel accueil !

-Laurent ne cesse de me dire à quel point tu es bon élève pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune formation ! Alors je suis impatiente de travailler avec toi…

Victoria était une nouvelle venue, que nous avions engagée pour ce spectacle en particulier, alors que je travaillais en collaboration avec Laurent depuis longtemps déjà. Je devais dire que moi aussi j'étais impatient de travailler avec elle, de voir ce qu'elle valait. Les commentaires des danseurs cette semaine, notamment de Rosalie, avait été élogieux à son égard.

-J'espère être à la hauteur…

-Tu lui mets beaucoup de pression, coupa Laurent en riant. Si mes informations sont exactes, Edward n'a jamais dansé la valse viennoise.

Non, je ne l'avais jamais dansé. Je devais avouer que le nom à lui seul suffisait à me donner envie de m'enfuir en hurlant.

-J'ai dansé une valse au mariage de mon frère, il y a 7 ans…

-Tu devrais t'en tirer alors ! Isabella, tu connais la valse viennoise ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Bella avec un hochement de tête timide.

-Parfait !

Laurent lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment la main. Ce simple geste me mit hors de moi… Pourquoi pouvait-il la toucher alors que je n'en avais pas le droit ? Alors que j'en brûlais d'envie?

La musique de _Heaven (de Bryan Adams) _débuta et Victoria entraîna Bella avec elle pour la placer face à moi.

Je ne m'étais pas tenu aussi près d'elle depuis des jours. Et là, elle était à un pas de moi, si proche que je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps. Après autant de jour loin d'elle, c'était exaltant de la sentir enfin… mais douloureux aussi parce que je n'avais pas le droit de franchir le pas qui nous séparait.

-On va commencer par les enchaînements de base. Sur le côté d'abord… 1,2,3… 1,2,3…

Je suivis le tempo, mon regard rivé sur Bella qui elle, fixait un point juste à côté de moi, évitant habilement de croiser mes yeux.

-Parfait ! On essaie d'avant à l'arrière maintenant. On change ! 1,2,3…

Je m'emmêlais dans mes pieds, distrait, mais je me secouai. Je ne voulais pas d'une autre répétition comme celle où j'avais tout gâché parce que la présence de Bella me perturbait. Il fallait que je me reprenne en main.

-On peut recommencer la transition ? Vous êtes allés un peu trop vite pour moi, admis-je avec un sourire contrit.

Et on recommença.

Cette fois, je réussis le pas… et tous les suivants aussi. Je me concentrais sur mes pieds, sur la musique, sur Laurent et Victoria… tout ce qui pouvait m'éviter de regarder Bella.

Moi aussi je pouvais faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Enfin, j'y réussis pendant tout le temps où nous dansâmes face à face, puis après alors que je faisais valser Victoria… mais tout mon contrôle s'écroula lorsque Laurent dit :

-Parfait ! Je crois que vous êtes prêts à essayer ces quatre enchaînements ensemble. Ces pas sont vraiment les bases de la danse, ils vont revenir plusieurs fois pendant la chorégraphie alors il faut que vous les maîtrisiez à la perfection. Après, on verra les pas un par un depuis le début de la chanson ! Allez !

Hein ? QUOI ? Que venait-il de dire ? Mon cerveau s'était arrêté au mot « ensemble ». J'avais un point dans la poitrine là où mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

-Allez ! répéta Laurent devant notre immobilité.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et fit les quelques pas qui me séparaient de Bella. J'essuyai mes mains moites sur mes pantalons avant de les déposer sur sa taille. Je respirai lentement, tentant de calmer mon pouls qui s'affolait.

Bon sang Cullen ! Comporte-toi comme un homme, pas comme un collégien qui n'a jamais touché une fille !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Il n'obéissait qu'à elle, qu'à son contact.

Bella réagit enfin à mon toucher elle aussi. Elle déposa une de ces paumes sur mon épaule et avec l'autre, elle prit ma main. Je sentais ses doigts trembler entre les miens et je compris que ce rapprochement était aussi difficile pour elle que pour moi.

Son indifférence n'était qu'un mensonge, une façon de se protéger. J'avais commencé à en douter, mais j'en avais la preuve à présent : l'attirance de Bella pour moi n'avait pas changé.

Lentement, maladroitement, nous entamâmes la danse.

1,2,3…

Nous étions tous les deux tendus, crispés, mais nous réussîmes je ne sais comment à passer à travers l'enchaînement de pas sans commettre de bourde.

-Encore ! s'écria Laurent, visiblement mécontent de notre performance.

Et 1,2,3…

Et 1,2,3…

-ENCORE ! criait inlassablement Laurent, ne nous laissant aucun répit.

Nous répétions sans cesse les mêmes mouvements, mais malgré cela, quelque chose changeait. Petit à petit, c'était comme si ce mur qui se dressait entre nous commençait à se fissurer. Plus nous dansions, et plus il craquait, menaçant de s'écrouler.

Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years (je pense à nos jeunes années)  
There was only you and me (il n'y avait que toi et moi)  
We were young and wild and free(nous étions jeunes et sauvages et libres)  
Now nothin' can take you away from me (maintenant, rien ne peut t'enlever à moi)  
We've been down that road before(nous avons déjà parcouru ce chemin)  
But that's over now(mais c'est terminé maintenant)  
You keep me comin' back for more (tu me fais revenir vers toi pour plus)

À un moment, je ne sais plus lequel ayant perdu la notion du temps, Bella tourna la tête vers moi, me regardant pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Le mur était tombé.

Ses yeux se rivèrent au mien et ne les lâchèrent plus. Elle était sous mon emprise et j'étais sous la sienne.

Baby you're all that I want(bébé, tu es tout ce que je veux)  
When you're lyin' here in my arms (quand tu es étendue ici dans mes bras)  
I'm findin' it hard to believe(J'ai de la difficulté à ne pas croire)  
We're in heaven(que nous sommes au paradis)  
And love is all that I need(et l'amour est tout ce que j'ai besoin)  
And I found it there in your heart(et je l'ai trouvé ici dans ton coeur)  
It isn't too hard to see(ce n'est pas très difficile de voir)  
We're in heaven(nous sommes au paradis)

Les mouvements devinrent alors beaucoup plus faciles, plus fluides et je me surpris à sourire. Bella me sourit en retour. Sans m'en rendre compte, presque malgré moi, je commençai à chantonner les paroles de la chanson alors que je valsais avec Bella.

Je la fis tourner, une fois, deux fois, puis la ramenai vers moi. Plutôt que de recommencer l'enchaînement, je m'immobilisai, tenant Bella tout contre moi.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, levant la tête vers moi. Je me penchai et déposai mon front contre le sien, mes yeux ne pouvant la quitter un instant.

Et je chantai dans un murmure :

Oh, once in your life you find someone(une fois dans ta vie tu trouveras quelqu'un)  
Who will turn your world around(qui bouleversera ton monde)  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down(te relévera quand tu te sentiras au plus bas)  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me(rien ne peut changer ce que tu signifies pour moi)  
Oh, there's lots that I could say(il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais te dire)  
But just hold me now(mais maintenant serre-moi simplement)  
'Cause our love will light the way(parce que notre amour éclairera la voie)

-J'ai toujours adoré cette chanson, dit Bella avec un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi, dis-je à voix basse.

Je craignais de briser la magie de cet instant si j'élevais la voix.

-J'aurais aimé écrire des paroles aussi belles.

Cette chanson faisait partie de celles que je n'avais pas composé moi-même et pourtant, les paroles à cet instant reflétait tellement ce que je ressentais que ça en était troublant. Si j'avais écrit ces paroles, je l'aurais fait à cet instant précis. Celui où je tenais Bella dans mes bras.

-Tu en as écrit et composé de toutes aussi belles, murmura Bella avec sincérité. Aucune chanson ne détrônera jamais Lullaby pour moi.

Je levai la main pour caresser son visage, mais elle recula comme si j'allais la frapper. La douleur revint dans son regard et je sus que j'avais fait une erreur. Encore une. Elle recula d'un pas en secouant la tête, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Non. Je ne retomberai pas dans le même piège. Non.

-Quoi ? Mais… ce n'est pas un piège. Je veux juste…

Je poussai un soupir alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, pas à pas.

-Bella, tu me manques, avouai-je finalement en baissant la tête au sol.

Je crus qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, qu'elle allait partir…

-Tu me manques aussi, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, mais ça ne change rien.

Je l'entendis tourner les talons, mais cette fois je n'allais pas la laisser partir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Je la suivis et en quelques pas, je l'avais rattrapé. Je me plantai devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

-Laisse-moi Edward, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne veux pas discuter de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir et encore moins de nous ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier tout ça !

Et bien, elle en avait de la chance si elle y arrivait. Moi je savais que j'allais repenser à cet instant très souvent… que je ne pourrais pas oublier la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts et sous mes lèvres, que je ne pourrais pas ignorer la passion avec laquelle nous avions bougé l'un contre l'autre. Et surtout, surtout, je savais que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser à elle.

-On… j'ai fait une erreur et j'en suis désolé.

Je poussai un soupir, passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne voudrais pas… je ne voudrais pas…

Je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

-… que ce qui s'est passé gâche ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

- Entre nous ? Il n'y avait rien du tout entre nous ! cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Il n'y a jamais rien eu ! Que des illusions !

Visiblement, elle m'en voulait encore beaucoup. Tout ne s'arrangerait pas aussi facilement que je l'avais espéré.

-Tu ne peux pas nier qu'on s'entendait bien, on arrivait même à rire ensemble, on avait retrouvé notre complicité ! Et je n'ai pas envie que ça change !

-On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, tu l'ignorais ?

-Bella, soupirai-je en pinçant l'arête de mon nez.

-NON ! Pas de « Bella ». Tu as tout fait pour me séduire, pour me charmer ! Tu veux que je te tombe dans les bras ! Tu veux me briser le cœur une fois de plus ! Et bien ça ne marchera pas cette fois parce que maintenant je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi ! RIEN DU TOUT !

Elle me poussa de toutes ses forces, mais je bougeai à peine et j'attrapai ses poignets pour la retenir prisonnière, cette scène me rappelant brutalement celle qui s'était déroulée dans ma chambre le lendemain de notre arrivée à Las Vegas.

-LÂCHE-MOI !

-Non pas tant que tu ne m'écouteras pas !

-Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle en se débattant. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, répliquai-je, tentant de lui faire comprendre.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Il fallait qu'elle me croit !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ! Si tu savais à quel point je me hais de t'avoir fait pleurer ! J'ai été un idiot, pire que ça même : un hypocrite, mais tu te trompes sur ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans. Je ne t'ai pas embobiné, je ne me suis pas servi de toi ! Tu dois me croire !

-Tu mens comme tu respires, me coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ?

-Je t'aimais Bella, criai-je en la relâchant brusquement. J'étais amoureux de toi…

-Non ! hurla-t-elle en rouant mon torse de coups. Ne mélange pas les choses : c'est moi qui l'étais !

-J'AI COMPOSÉ LULLABY POUR TOI !

Les coups s'arrêtèrent soudainement et je n'entendis plus que la respiration haletante de Bella.

-J'ai composé Lullaby pour toi, répétai-je dans un murmure en vrillant mon regard au sien.

La claque partit sans que je ne m'y attende. Elle me laissa une douleur cuisante sur la joue gauche et comme un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur.

Elle avait dit que je devrais le dire à la fille pour qui je l'avais composé, qu'elle avait le droit de savoir à quel point je l'avais aimé.

Je venais de le faire. Mais Bella ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que mes sentiments avaient été sincères. C'était plus facile de croire que c'était elle qui avait eu raison tout ce temps et que j'étais vraiment un salaud.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, dit-elle d'une voix noire et menaçante, mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi. On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu Cullen.

Puis elle s'enfuit de la salle et cette fois, je la laissai partir.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler : le passé était le passé. Ça ne servait à rien de retourner cela dans tous les sens.

Alors pourquoi avais-je ouvert ma foutue gueule ?

Je poussai un cri de colère, puis je sortis à mon tour de la salle, tombant nez à nez avec Victoria et Laurent qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partis, complètement absorbé par Bella.

-Je… j'ai besoin d'une pause, lançai-je avant de m'éloigner à grands pas, direction la salle de spectacle.

J'entrai dans l'auditorium vide, sautai sur la scène et m'assis derrière mon piano.

J'avais besoin de jouer, j'avais besoin d'évacuer toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en moi et que je n'arrivais même plus à comprendre.

Alors je jouai, faisant sortir toute ma rage, ma tristesse, mes questionnements, dans une composition discordante et chaotique. J'enfonçais brutalement les notes de mon instrument, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la mélodie devienne de plus en plus douce.

Et je m'arrêtai enfin, ma colère disparut. Ne restait plus que la tristesse.

Je me levai et allai me laisser tomber sur un siège. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Continuer à essayer vainement de me faire pardonner ? Avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Bella pour qu'elle admette enfin que sa vision des choses sur notre passé était erroné ? Oui, mais comment la convaincre ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne laisserais pas tomber tout simplement ? Pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose ?

Il me fallait admettre qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir de plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre Bella et moi.

Notre couple s'était écroulée à notre première tentative… et à la deuxième aussi. Et oui, j'avais merdé mais tout n'étais pas que de ma faute. Les choses allaient déjà mal bien avant notre rupture. Et maintenant, tout lâchait avant même qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : peu importe les efforts que je pourrais faire, c'était voué à l'échec.

Bella et moi, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'accepter et aller de l'avant.

Cette conclusion m'était étonnamment douloureuse, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais y arriver.

Je devais le faire.

**Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je veux connaître votre opinion sur tout : les sentiments d'Edward, l'attitude de Bella, leur affrontement. Mais aussi sur Alice, elle était moins pénible dans ce chapitre, non ? Enfin, moi j'ai trouvé ! Et Emmet et Rosalie qui se rapprochent un peu… mais si on ne l'apprend que par personne interposé… puis Jake qui couche avec Leah (pour celles qui se demandaient : non, il ne tombera pas amoureux de Bella dans cette fic ! Pour une fois, je veux qu'il soit heureux et pas torturé !) et sa conversation avec Edward que j'ai adoré écrire ! Bref, dîtes-moi tout ! **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il est commencé… j'ai une vague d'inspiration alors j'en profite ! Ce sera la suite de celui-ci pv Edward… puis un petit pv Bella pour terminer. **

**À bientôt ! **


	19. Chapter 19 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Je vous l'avais dit : je suis sur une vague d'inspiration pour cette fic ! Tellement que je me lève parfois la nuit pour écrire, ce qui n'est pas bon pour ma santé il faut le dire ! lol **

**Ce chapitre finalement est un pv Bella du début à la fin et je crois que vous serez heureux de la voir changer petit à petit. La déclaration d'Edward concernant Lullaby a été en quelque sorte un déclencheur même si Bella ne l'a pas cru sur le coup. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien ! **

**Merci à toutes (et tous peut-être) pour vos reviews, cette fois j'ai pris le temps de vous répondre ! : ) et merci aussi aux non-inscrits à qui je n'ai pas pu le dire directement !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 19**

Dire que je m'étais promis quelques jours plus tôt à peine que je ne pleurerais plus jamais pour Edward Cullen !

Et pourtant, j'étais étendue sur mon lit, les larmes coulant sur mon visage sans que je n'y puisse rien.

Maudit soit-il pour savoir frapper exactement là où il le fallait ! Maudit soit-il pour savoir dire les mots qui me faisaient douter de moi, qui faisaient chanceler ma détermination à l'oublier ! Maudit soit-il de me faire sentir coupable pour ce que j'avais fait !

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. C'était une mauvaise idée… tu le savais depuis le début ! _

Je poussai un grognement contre moi-même, puis enfouie ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible. J'avais seulement discuté avec un journaliste qui avait écrit des mensonges sur moi pour lui donner ma version des faits… et quelques inventions de mon cru.

J'avais finalement mis mon plan à exécution mais ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! J'avais un peu perdu la tête lorsque j'étais allée voir sur internet le fameux article sur Edward et moi dont Alice m'avait parlé. Trop, c'était trop ! Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser humilier ainsi !

Alors sans réfléchir, j'avais pris mon téléphone et avait appelé moi-même Jack McAvoy, qui était justement le journaliste que j'aurais dû rencontrer quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais exigé de le rencontrer le jour même et il avait accepté. Je l'avais vu sur l'heure du lunch, passant plus d'une heure à discuter avec lui de mon hypothétique histoire d'amour avec Edward. Et… disons que je n'avais pas donné le beau rôle à Edward.

Mais il le méritait après tout ! Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après ce qu'il m'avait fait dans le passé… et ce qu'il me faisait encore subir maintenant.

Puis, il était capable de faire face à ce genre d'article ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que sa réputation serait mise à épreuve et il s'en était toujours sorti indemne !

Bon, d'accord, il était évident que j'essayais de me déculpabiliser, mais… c'était vrai après tout. Edward le méritait. Il le méritait pour s'être joué de moi.

_Et s'il avait dit la vérité ? S'il avait vraiment composé Lullaby pour toi ? _

Je secouai la tête pour faire sortir ces idées idiotes de mon esprit. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas composé Lullaby pour moi. Nous en avions déjà discuté et il avait avoué l'avoir composé pour une autre fille ! Il avait seulement dit ça pour… pour… en fait, j'ignorais quel était son but exactement. Les méandres du cerveau d'Edward Cullen étaient encore un mystère pour moi.

Peut-être qu'il aimait seulement me faire souffrir. Peut-être qu'il était un menteur pathologique. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais après tout ?

Je poussai un soupir, puis me relevai dans mon lit, essuyant mes larmes. J'avais assez pleuré. Je repoussai ma souffrance, loin dans un coin de mon esprit, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Justement, mon estomac venait de me rappeler que l'heure du lunch était passée depuis un moment et que je n'avais toujours rien avalé.

Je retirai les écouteurs de mes oreilles pour écouter les bruits ambiants. Emmet et Alice discutaient, mais je n'entendais rien d'autre que leurs voix à eux deux. Donc Rosalie n'était toujours pas revenue de sa journée shopping. Et Edward et Jacob étaient encore aux abonnés absents.

Je n'aurais pas à l'affronter après ce qui s'était passé ce matin… mais je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le voir non plus.

J'étais clairement masochiste parce que même si je souffrais chaque fois, j'avais besoin de ces courts instants où je pouvais le voir, où je pouvais entendre sa voix, son rire. Ils m'étaient indispensables.

J'étais un cas désespéré. J'étais à une échelle du pathétisme dont le nom n'existait même pas. Le Bellathétisme, allons-nous l'appeler.

Malgré mon envie de l'oublier, malgré mon désir de passer à autre chose… je n'y arrivais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas simplement arrêter de l'aimer et me trouver un autre mec ? Tout serait tellement plus facile pour tout le monde si c'était le cas !

J'ouvris doucement la porte de ma chambre et je marchai d'un pas incertain vers le rez-de-chaussée. Alice n'était pas venue me voir à son arrivée, mais… j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas m'en tirer sans un discours moralisateur pour ce que j'avais fait. Je m'étais enfuie en pleine répétition après tout et je n'étais pas revenue, préférant venir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'avais réussi à l'éviter toute la semaine de peur qu'elle souhaite me parler d'Edward et de moi, et je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire, mais j'étais persuadée que cette fois, je ne passerais pas à côté de ses commentaires !

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ? marmonnait Alice d'une voix angoissée lorsque j'entrai dans le salon.

-T'inquiète, ils vont arriver ! la rassura Emmet, mais il semblait lui-même inquiet.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas appelé ?

-C'est un grand garçon, il peut faire ce qu'il veut !

-C'est un inconscient ! Las Vegas est une ville dangereuse… surtout pour lui !

Emmet prit Alice par les épaules, tentant un sourire forcé.

-Allez ! Fais-lui un peu confiance !

-Heu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en faisant un pas dans la pièce, me sentant soudain nerveuse moi aussi.

Alice me jeta un regard furieux, puis elle se leva pour passer à la cuisine. Je levai les sourcils, interrogative, dans l'intention d'Emmet. Il haussa les épaules.

-Eddy a décidé de jouer les idiots : il est parti on-ne-sait-où… sans protection ! Alice s'inquiète, si on ne la calme pas, elle va lancer un avis de recherche !

-Il n'est pas avec Jacob ?

-Non, Jake était encore à l'hôtel. Il est parti à sa recherche pour essayer de calmer le lutin…

-D'accord, répondis-je en tentant de contrôler mon inquiétude.

Il était tôt, nous n'avions aucune raison de paniquer. Emmet avait raison : Edward est un grand garçon. Il peut se débrouiller seul.

Je tournai les talons et allai rejoindre Alice qui faisait subir une grave torture à une baguette de pain qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, les coupant avec rage et passant beaucoup trop près de ses doigts.

-Alice, tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non !

Je la regardai faire quelques instants, en silence, attendant ses commentaires. Rien ne vint. N'y tenant plus, je décidai d'aborder le sujet moi-même (vous ai-je déjà dit que j'avais un côté légèrement masochiste?) :

-Tu es furieuse à cause de ce matin ?

Elle me fusilla du regard, brandissant le couteau vers moi et je reculai d'un pas. Une Alice armée pouvait être extrêmement dangereuse.

-Bien sûr que je suis furieuse, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es la seule à avoir le monopole de la mauvaise humeur et de la bouderie ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, piquée au vif.

-Si ton meilleur ami savait tenir ce qu'il a dans son pantalon, je me sentirais mieux !

-Ah ! Parce que tu l'as repoussé ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre !

Je reculai d'un pas pour accuser le coup et le visage d'Alice se décomposa sous mes yeux.

-Je suis désolée Bella, dit-elle, les yeux plein de larmes. Je ne voulais pas me montrer mesquine : je sais que tu vas mal…

Je baissai les armes aussi. Je n'avais pas envie de me brouiller avec Alice. J'avais déjà perdu Edward, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été réellement mon ami, et c'était trop pour moi… je ne voulais pas perdre l'amitié d'Alice en plus.

Je tendis ma main par-dessus le comptoir et elle l'attrapa.

-Moi aussi je suis désolée de t'avoir évité toute la semaine ! Ce n'était pas très gentil pour toi… j'avais seulement peur que tu me dises des phrases du genre « Edward n'est pas comme tu le crois. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Il est peut-être sincère… » et d'autres trucs que je n'ai pas du tout envie ni besoin d'entendre !

Alice prit un air offusqué.

-Je sais être une bonne amie, tu sais, lança-t-elle plutôt sèchement, mais elle s'adoucit aussitôt. Mais je ne t'en veux pas : je comprends. Je suis la meilleure amie d'Edward alors forcément… tu as l'impression que je suis dans son camp ! De toute façon, il avait plus besoin de moi que toi ! Toi, tu as Rosalie !

Edward ? Besoin d'elle ? Là, j'étais sceptique et je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment importante pour lui ! Alice dut lire le doute sur mon visage parce qu'elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Vous êtes désespérants tous les deux !

Puis elle contourna le comptoir pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle prit ma main entre la sienne et me fixa d'un regard qui me fit sentir mal à l'aise. Elle allait dire quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas… et c'était justement pour ça que je l'avais évité toute la semaine. J'eus l'envie idiote de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles et de chanter à tue-tête pour ne pas entendre ses paroles. Je n'en fis rien bien sûr : j'étais trop grande pour ça maintenant.

-Crois-tu être la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire Bella ? me demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Edward va mal depuis vendredi lui aussi… ce n'est pas parce qu'il réussit à le cacher mieux que toi qu'il ne souffre pas !

Je fermai les yeux, mon cœur se serrant de douleur parce que j'aurais tellement voulu croire que cette séparation, cette distance entre nous lui faisait mal à lui aussi.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je voyais bien qu'il était affecté par ce qui se passait; il avait sans cesse cet air désolé sur le visage lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi et il m'avait même écrit un mot… mot que je n'avais pas lu d'ailleurs, craignant de flancher face à lui si je le faisais. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas affecté comme j'aurais voulu qu'il le soit.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose… Edward n'est pas… amoureux de moi, lui.

Et voilà, je l'avais dit à voix haute : amoureuse. J'étais amoureuse. Je l'avais accepté maintenant : j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne trouvais pas ça désespérant. Ni que je ne voulais pas tout faire pour que ce sentiment disparaisse enfin !

Alice hésita un instant, cherchant visiblement quoi dire.

À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Rosalie tout sourire qui transportait deux sacs dans chaque main, suivie de notre chauffeur qui en transportait quatre autres. Il les déposa sur le bord de la porte puis s'éclipsa rapidement.

-Les filles, j'ai passé une journée démente ! Je suis sortie avec ces filles, Kate et Carmen, tu sais les danseuses qui avaient l'air sympa ? Et bien elles le sont ! Et grâce à elles maintenant, je connais tous les potins sur tous les danseurs de la troupe… je te jure, c'est plus intéressant qu'une télé-réalité !

Elle déposa ses paquets, puis vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de moi et alors seulement elle remarqua nos airs graves.

-Ça va ? demanda aussitôt Rose, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un…

Elle plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

-Emmet ? lâcha-t-elle dans un couinement.

-Je suis là, répondit le géant en entrant dans la cuisine et Rosalie poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui faire un sourire tremblant.

-Vous m'avez fait peur les filles, lâcha Rose avec un rire nerveux. J'ai cru que… mais j'ai seulement interrompu une discussion importante, c'est ça ?

Emmet vint s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'Alice et je me demandai l'espace d'un instant si le tabouret allait tenir le coup.

-En fait, Alice s'inquiète parce qu'Edward n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis son accrochage avec Bella ce matin…

-Un accrochage ?

Rosalie posa son regard sur moi.

-Quel accrochage ?

J'haussai les épaules, tentant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

-Rien d'important. On s'est disputé, puis on est parti chacun de notre côté. C'est tout.

-Oui et ils sont partis en plein milieu d'un cours de danse, faisant poireauter Laurent et Victoria toute la journée, précisa inutilement Alice.

Elle se leva, puis recommença à couper sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

-Ce qui n'est vraiment pas le genre d'Edward ! Il n'a jamais eu une attitude aussi peu professionnelle…

-Il a peut-être seulement besoin de solitude, proposa Rosalie. Il n'est que 20 heures 15, attends un peu avant de t'inquiéter !

-Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, protesta Alice d'une voix forte.

-On doit lui faire confiance Alice. Il a promis.

Cette phrase dite d'une voix douce venait d'Emmet et je commençais à me dire que quelque chose m'échappait. Qu'avait donc pu faire Edward pour qu'Alice s'inquiète autant ?

J'échangeai un regard avec Rosalie qui pensait exactement la même chose que moi : Emmet et Alice savaient quelque chose que nous ignorions. Et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que c'était. Plus que ça même : j'avais une envie dévorante de découvrir ce que c'était. Normal puisque ça concernait Edward.

-Est-ce que ce serait possible de nous expliquer ? Parce que je crois que Bella et moi on ne comprend pas tout là !

Alice et Emmet restèrent silencieux un instant.

-Disons seulement que nous avons des raisons de nous inquiéter lorsqu'Edward disparaît soudainement, expliqua Alice. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive… pour le reste, il vous en parlera lui-même s'il en a envie !

D'accord, cette fois Alice avait réussi à me contaminer : j'étais inquiète moi aussi.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward avait fait dans le passé, mais ça avait l'air plutôt grave. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Surtout qu'il croyait que je le détestais.

Si seulement il savait que je le détestais simplement parce que je l'aimais trop pour mon propre bien ! S'il savait que je le détestais parce que j'étais incapable de le détester…

Sachant que je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, je restai dans la cuisine avec les autres, mangeant du bout des lèvres du pain et du fromage. Rose nous raconta sa journée pour tenter de nous distraire, Emmet fit quelques blagues, mais le cœur n'y était pas. L'atmosphère était tendue, fébrile.

Nous attendions.

-On devrait peut-être essayer de rappeler sur son cellulaire ? proposai-je.

Cela ne donna rien : nous tombions sur le répondeur. Après une heure à imaginer les pires scénarios dans cette ambiance lourde, la porte s'ouvrit. Je bondis sur mes pieds, soulagée… mais ce n'était que Jacob.

Alice poussa un soupir de déception et je fis de même.

-Et bien, cachez votre joie ! lança Jake avec sarcasme.

Puis devant nos petites mines, il comprit.

-Il n'est toujours pas de retour ?

-Non… mais je suis certain qu'il va arriver bientôt, tenta de nous rassurer Emmet, toujours optimiste.

-Ouais, approuva Jake. Il doit être en galante compagnie et il ne veut pas se faire déranger ! C'est forcément ça : j'ai fait le tour de tous les endroits où il pourrait être… la seule option c'est qu'il soit caché dans une chambre d'hôtel !

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur tombait dans mes talons, mais je tentai de ne rien en laisser paraître. Bien sûr ! C'était tellement évident ! Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre pour lui, mais cet idiot était en train de prendre son pied !

-Mais tu as demandé à tous les employés du Mirage s'ils l'avaient vu ?

Jacob eut une moue exaspérée.

-Oui Alice : j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Personne ne l'a vu.

-Il aurait peut-être fallu aller cogner à toutes les portes de l'étage qui nous ait réservé !

La voix d'Alice monta dans les aigües, me faisant croire que nous devrions la rentrer à l'hôpital si Edward ne rentrait pas bientôt.

_Elle n'a pas tort : va cogner à toutes les portes et trouve avec qui il est… pour qu'on puisse lui démolir le portr_ait !

Hey ! On se calme Superman ! pensai-je pour moi-même. Tu n'en as plus rien à faire de lui maintenant… tu te souviens ? Il peut s'envoyer qui il veut !

Du moins… en théorie.

Parce que dans la réalité, l'imaginer avec une autre était toujours aussi pénible, me donnant l'impression qu'on me déchiquetait de l'intérieur et je résistais difficilement à l'envie de me replier sur moi-même pour faire disparaître cette sensation.

Mais il faudrait que je m'y fasse : ma souffrance ne partirait pas de si tôt.

Et l'attente continua. Avec Jake pour accompagner les blagues idiotes d'Emmet, la tension baissa d'un cran. Ils firent tous les deux les pitres pour nous changer les idées, faisant un concours de blague.

Ils en étaient à 20 points pour Jacob contre 26 points pour Emmet lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau…

Cette fois, pas de faux espoirs : c'était bien lui, dans toute sa splendeur.

L'air de chien battu qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours avait disparu pour laisser place à son sourire en coin arrogant qui m'horripilait et qui en même temps me faisait fondre. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux et il sentait un étrange mélange de parfum féminin et de cigarettes.

Visiblement, Jacob avait raison : il venait de prendre son pied.

-Salut la compagnie ! lança-t-il en entrant d'un pas nonchalant, lançant sa veste sur le dossier de l'une des chaises.

Il se laissa tomber avec grâce sur celle-ci, puis son regard se porta sur nous et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que quelqu'un est mort ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire.

Rire qui disparut rapidement devant notre silence. Il bondit de sa chaise, tout son corps tendu.

Il était inquiet à présent, c'était évident au pli sur son front, à ses sourcils froncés et à ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en une ligne mince…

Ok Bella. Tu peux arrêter de le mater maintenant ! pensai-je juste avant de détourner le regard.

-Merde ! Qui a… qui est… c'est Carlisle ? Esmé ? Seth ? demanda-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus paniqué.

-Non ! le coupa Alice en retrouvant la faculté de paroles. On croyait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… à toi…

-Hein ?

Alice se leva, puis à notre grande surprise, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Edward, le serrant frénétiquement contre elle.

-Hey ! Lily ! Je vais bien ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! J'ai même fait attention pour revenir tôt et ne pas trop boire ! Je voulais être certain d'être en état de conduire la moto !

-Tu ne nous as pas dit où tu étais… on était incapable de te rejoindre… incapable de te trouver…

-Je ne savais pas que vous me cherchiez ! J'étais juste à l'hôtel, dans la chambre de Vic… et la batterie de mon cellulaire est à plat.

-Et bien ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! lança Jake en riant. Ce salaud était en train de s'envoyer en l'air pendant que nous, on s'inquiétait !

J'agrippai la table, la serrant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me lever et faire un scandale.

Tu n'en as aucun droit Bella. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_Mais avec cette poufiasse de Victoria en plus ! Dire que je la trouvais sympa !_

Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais pas l'imaginer dans les bras de la rouquine. Mais malgré moi une pensée tournait en boucle dans ma tête : ça aurait pu être moi.

-Ferme-la Jake, grogna Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es qu'un idiot.

Puis il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Alice mais celle-ci semblait bien décider à ne plus le lâcher.

-Heu… Lily, tu m'étouffes !

-Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de le tuer maintenant, ajouta Emmet avec un sourire. Le show tomberait à l'eau !

-Merci Emmet ! Trop aimable de te soucier de moi à ce point-là !

Alice laissa aller un petit rire, puis elle lâcha enfin Edward, essuyant ses yeux précipitamment en espérant sûrement que nous n'avions pas vu ses larmes. Décidemment, cette fille était beaucoup trop émotive ! Il n'était pas à l'article de la mort; il était juste avec une femme… une autre femme… une femme qu'il avait embrassé, caressé comme il l'avait fait avec moi vendredi… une femme à qui il avait fait l'amour sûrement…

D'accord, là c'était moi qui avais envie de pleurer. Ou de hurler. De me jeter sur lui et de le gifler à nouveau. De me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie _l'autre._

Bellathétisme je vous avais dit !

-Bon, c'est pas tout les gars, mais j'ai eu une longue soirée à chercher Edward alors je vais dormir, lança Jake en se levant à son tour.

-Ouais, moi aussi ! Je suis crevé ! approuva Emmet en l'imitant.

-Oh ! C'est dommage ! dit Rosalie avec une moue déçue. J'espérais que tu me montrerais ta collection de vieux vinyle dont tu m'as parlé hier…

La bouche d'Emmet s'ouvrit sous la surprise, puis un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son visage rougissait.

-Je… bien… je suis pas si épuisé que ça. Je peux t'accorder… heu… quelques minutes ! répondit-il, ravi par cette perspective.

Rosalie me lança un regard entendu et je me forçai à lui sourire pour l'encourager. Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis suivit Emmet jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me levai à mon tour dans l'intention de rejoindre ma chambre.

Voilà. J'étais certaine que demain elle me dirait qu'elle sortait avec le géant. Les choses étaient si simples pour eux. Rien ne se dressait entre eux. Emmet était gentil et sincère. Et Rosalie était la meilleure personne que je connaissais.

C'était loin de ce que nous partagions Edward et moi.

-Tu sais que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter ?

Je reportai mon attention sur Edward. Debout devant le frigidaire ouvert, il discutait à voix basse avec Alice. Tous deux semblait avoir oublié ma présence.

Mais peut-être étais-je restée perdue dans mes pensées plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Ce ne serait pas la première fois !

-Tu avais disparu et j'ai cru… j'ai cru…

Comprenant visiblement ce qu'elle avait cru, ce qui n'était pas mon cas, Edward déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

-Alice, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas promis que je ne recommencerais plus jamais une bêtise pareille? Est-ce que je ne te l'ai pas juré sur ma vie et sur notre amitié ?

Alice hocha la tête, piteuse.

-Alors tu peux me croire : je ne le referai plus jamais. C'est fini maintenant, ça fait presque trois ans. Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter.

Alice le sonda un long moment, puis elle dut admettre qu'il disait la vérité parce qu'elle s'éloigna dans un soupir.

-La prochaine fois que tu décides de t'éclipser en pleine répétition de danse et de ne plus réapparaître, tu m'appelles ! lança Alice, menaçante.

Edward leva les mains dans les airs en riant.

-Oui, mon commandant.

Ils se tournèrent alors tous deux vers la salle à manger et sursautèrent en me voyant plantée debout devant la table, comme une idiote. Je venais de me faire prendre alors que j'écoutais aux portes !

-Heu… je… j'allais dormir moi aussi, lâchai-je sottement.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit Bella, dit mon amie.

J'attendis un instant de plus, pensant et espérant qu'Edward me souhaiterait lui aussi une bonne nuit, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de me fixer d'un regard vide. Je me détournai précipitamment, puis montai les marches deux par deux. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre avec cette impression d'avoir reçu un coup en pleine poitrine.

C'était idiot, puéril même. Ce n'était que quelques mots. Ce n'était qu'un regard.

Et pourtant, je n'avais eu besoin que de ça pour comprendre.

Edward avait renoncé. Il avait renoncé à regagner mon amitié, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Ce serait plus facile pour moi ainsi, bien sûr. Je n'aurais plus à résister à ces sourires, à ces bonjours murmuré de sa voix parfaite; plus besoin d'utiliser toute ma volonté pour jeter une lettre qu'il avait écrite pour moi.

Malgré cela, et contre toute logique, j'aurais préféré qu'il continue à se battre pour moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il me prouve qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il me montre sans aucun doute possible qu'il se souciait vraiment de moi.

Le voir renoncer, c'était comme… le perdre encore. Perdre tout espoir de voir les choses s'arranger entre nous.

_Et c'est la faute à qui ? Qui lui a balancé sa main en plein visage il y a quelques heures ? _

C'est mieux ainsi, tentai-je de me persuader. Rien de bon ne sortirait d'une relation avec lui. C'est mieux ainsi.

Je me couchai dans mon lit, espérant que le sommeil viendrait rapidement pour que je cesse de penser autant… mais il n'en fit rien bien sûr.

Une heure passa… puis une deuxième…

Je tournai et me retournai dans mon lit, pestant contre Edward Cullen et toutes les heures de sommeil que je perdais à cause de lui lorsqu'une douce musique s'éleva jusqu'à moi.

Mon souffle se bloqua un instant avant que je ne relâche une longue inspiration.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait créer un son aussi doux, aussi beau.

Attirée comme un aimant autant par sa musique que par lui, je me levai et sortis de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire, mon esprit était embrumé par le manque de sommeil.

Mais j'avais envie d'entendre la musique, de me laisser porter par elle.

Je descendis quelques marches et m'arrêtai lorsque le salon apparut dans mon champ de vision et avec lui, Edward. Assis à son piano dans la pénombre de la pièce, seul la lune éclairait la scène et c'était magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais juste le spectacle de ses doigts qui glissaient avec facilité sur le piano et de son corps qui bougeait en harmonie avec la musique…

Magnifique.

Je m'assis lentement sur la marche sur laquelle je me tenais, l'observant de tout mon saoul.

La mélodie était douce et triste, comme une supplique murmurée de la plus belle des façons. C'était une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendu, sûrement une nouvelle composition.

Puis elle changea et je reconnus l'air qu'Edward avait joué la première fois que nous étions allés à la salle. Cet air lent et sensuel qui m'avait tant troublé…

Je fermai les yeux, revivant l'instant merveilleux pendant lequel j'avais arrêté de réfléchir et que je m'étais laissé aller tout simplement. Cet instant où les lèvres d'Edward bougeaient en harmonie avec les miennes, où son corps avait enfin trouvé le mien.

Mon souffle s'accéléra dangereusement au souvenir de son corps à demi-nu contre le mien et je me levai précipitamment, faisant craquer les marches sous mon poids. Il fallait que je retourne à ma chambre avant de craquer et d'aller le rejoindre…

Je remontai précipitamment me coucher alors que la mélodie changeait de nouveau.

Cette fois, lorsque je m'étendis dans mon lit, ce fut l'air de Lullaby qui m'accompagna dans mes songes. Lullaby qu'Edward jouait en boucle au rez-de-chaussée, comme s'il voulait m'aider à trouver le sommeil.

Avait-il perçu ma présence ? Avait-il entendu mes pas ?

Jouait-il pour moi ?

Non, non. Je ne devais pas me raconter de telles bêtises, je ne devais pas commencer à croire ce qu'il m'avait dit… mais il y avait cette maudite voix dans ma tête qui ne voulait pas me lâcher et qui murmurait sans cesse :

_Et si… _

**38 JOURS AVANT LE JOUR J **

La journée avait été longue et j'étais au bord de l'épuisement.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu le cours de danse. Il portait encore sur _Heaven, _mais cette fois les autres danseurs nous avaient rejoints et je n'avais pas eu à supporter Edward seule.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que les choses s'étaient bien passées… loin de là.

Edward et moi ayant séché la répétition de la veille, nous peinions à suivre le rythme. Nos pas étaient légèrement différents de ceux des autres et en plus, pendant deux minutes sur les quatre de la chanson, il n'y aurait que nous deux sur scène. Mais Laurent et Victoria ne pouvaient pas prendre autant de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour nous montrer correctement les pas et le tout fut un peu bâclé.

Disons que nous n'étions pas encore au point, mais nous allions nous en sortir.

Mais le plus dur ça avait été Edward.

Continuant sur sa lancée de la veille, il s'était montré distant. Oh ! Pas froid, ni impoli. Il m'avait salué, demandé comment j'allais, mais tout ça de façon très professionnel. Comme un simple collègue de travail l'aurait fait. Plus de sourire, plus de clin d'œil joueur ni de blagues entre nous. Edward maintenait une relation cordiale, sans plus.

Sur l'heure de la pause-dîner, il n'était même pas resté avec nous, préférant rejoindre Leah et les autres musiciens pour manger avec eux.

Puis il y avait eu la répétition générale. J'avais dansé sur _Hollywood_, _Cross my heart _et _If everyone cared _que nous avions appris en début de semaine, puis _Heaven_ au son de la voix merveilleuse d'Edward. Tout s'était bien passé en général, je n'avais raté aucun pas, comme Edward et la plupart des autres danseurs non plus, mais malgré tout je sentais que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

Alice aussi l'avait senti parce qu'elle nous avait fait reprendre au minimum cinq fois chaque chanson, le pli de sa bouche devenant de plus en plus furieux. Puis elle avait baissé les bras et avait renvoyé les danseurs dans un cri qui avait ressemblé à un jappement.

Mais la journée n'était pas terminée pour moi : j'étais retournée dans la salle du Jet pour travailler encore un peu sur _Lullaby _avec l'aide de Rose et de Kate, une des danseuses qui avait tenu à nous accompagner. Toutes les deux m'avaient bien aidé et avait fait en sorte que ce moment soit moins pénible pour moi. Malgré tout, _Lullaby_ n'était pas la chanson que j'avais le plus envie d'entendre en ce moment et j'en étais ressortie épuisée moralement et physiquement par toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Et là, ils voulaient que je les accompagne pour un tour des manèges du_ Strip_ ?

-Bon, d'accord, grommelai-je, mécontente.

Le sourire d'Emmet s'agrandit.

-Super ! Alors allons-y !

Il me tira de force du divan dans lequel je m'étais vautrée et me traina jusqu'à la porte avant de me pousser à l'extérieur où une volvo argent nous attendait. Alice avait loué une voiture moins ostentatoire que la limousine pour essayer de passer inaperçue, au moins le temps d'une soirée.

Emmet courut jusqu'à la voiture avec entrain, puis il ouvrit la portière passager avec force et s'écria :

-ELLE VIENT ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'arriverais à la convaincre !

Je le suivis d'un pas traînant, puis je m'engouffrai à l'arrière de la volvo, à côté d'Alice et de Rosalie. Une chance qu'Emmet s'était assis à l'avant parce qu'avec sa masse corporelle, je ne suis pas certaine que nous serions rentré à trois à l'arrière de cette voiture !

-Et bien Bella, tu deviens faible, se moqua gentiment Alice. Si même Emmet arrive à te faire plier…

-Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui n'avait pas reçu ce qu'il voulait à Noël, expliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir !

-Et c'était plus efficace que mes yeux de chiens battus ? s'étonna Alice, presque vexée.

-Hum… à égalité, dis-je après y avoir réfléchi un court moment.

Les regards suppliants d'Alice pouvaient être vraiment convainquant : elle le savait et elle s'en servait un peu trop souvent à mon goût !

-Plus efficace que la moue made in Cullen d'Edward ?

Devais-je mentir ? Sans comprendre pourquoi un élan me poussa à dire la vérité.

-Non, ce n'est pas à ce point là ! La moue d'Edward pourrait me convaincre de pratiquement n'importe quoi.

L'intéressé, qui conduisait la voiture et qui était resté silencieux jusque là, nous jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin.

-Vraiment ? dit-il simplement. Intéressant…

-Ne t'avise pas d'en profiter Cullen, lançai-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Moi ? Jamais ! Mais je me demandais justement si tu ne pouvais pas…

-Idiot ! le coupai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et il rit. Cela me rendit un peu trop heureuse. C'était notre première véritable conversation de la journée. Nous avions échangé quatre phrases…. Wow ! Quel progrès !

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras après que je l'ai giflé la veille. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'il le fasse, pas après ce qu'il avait dit ! Ou plutôt si, j'en avais tout de même envie mais… je devais le tenir loin de moi.

-Pfff… je suis déçu Bella ! Franchement, comme si Edward était plus séduisant que moi ! protesta Emmet, avec un air faussement furieux.

-Je le suis…

-T'es petit et maigrichon !

Edward ? Petit et maigrichon ? Ah non ! Je n'étais pas d'accord…

Je repensai à la vision de son corps à moitié nu alors qu'il venait vers moi, un air de prédateur sur le visage… non, définitivement pas petit et maigrichon !

-Et toi, tu as tous dans les muscles et rien plus bas ! Ni plus haut ! rétorqua Edward en riant.

-Je suis très bien pourvu; aucune fille ne s'est jamais plainte ! Toi, tu compenses la minuscule taille de ton zizi par la taille de ton ego ! Combien tu paies les filles pour qu'elles ne révèlent pas à la presse que t'as rien dans le pantalon ?

-Ok, ok ! lança Alice, oscillant visiblement entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Ça suffit ! Vous pourriez avoir cette conversation quand il n'y aura pas de dames aux alentours, non ? Et ce n'est pas que j'ai déjà entendu tous ces arguments boiteux, mais… ça fait au moins 10 fois que vous avez cette conversation totalement inutile !

-Oh ! Allez le lutin ! On s'amuse, c'est tout ! lança Emmet en se tournant sur son siège pour nous voir.

Son regard se posa sur moi et son visage s'éclaira soudain. Oh oh. Je sentais que c'était mauvais pour moi ça.

-Non mais attends ! Cette fois, je vais peut-être avoir droit à la vérité ! Après tout, on a un témoin de premier ordre avec nous !

Je sentis Rosalie faire non de la tête, essayant sûrement d'avertir Emmet que ce n'était pas un bon sujet de conversation, mais il ne sembla pas la voir.

Et merde !

-Alors Bella, dis-moi : Edward est-il aussi bon que ce qu'il prétend ou est-ce que tout ça n'est que du vent ?

_Il est encore meilleur que ce que tu crois ! _

-La ferme Emmet, gronda Edward.

-Oui, tu sais ce qu'on a dit sur tes insinuations idiotes, approuva Alice avec un soupir exaspéré.

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre !

-Je sais, répondis-je à Edward, la gorge nouée par tous les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

Dès le début de notre relation à Edward et moi… ou plutôt non : dès le moment où le tournage de la Fièvre de la danse s'était terminé et que nous étions entrés dans le monde réel d'Hollywood, les choses avaient commencées à se gâter entre nous. Nous avions peu de temps pour nous voir, entraînés dans un tourbillon infernal par nos carrières respectives qui avait décollées tout à coup. Et lorsque nous pouvions enfin nous retrouver, ça ne se passait pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Je l'admets, j'étais jalouse de toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour. Et lui n'aimait pas que je passe plus de temps avec les danseurs du ballet qu'avec lui.

Tout cela ébranlait notre couple. Hollywood n'est pas l'environnement idéal pour développer une relation saine, surtout pour des ados de 17 ans qui ont été propulsés là-dedans sans s'y attendre.

Et cela se ressentait pour nous… sauf la nuit. La nuit, c'était comme si tous nos problèmes disparaissaient. C'était un moment où nous laissions nos problèmes de côté pour nous retrouver, seulement lui et moi. Peu importe ce qui arrivait pendant la journée, peu importe les crises de colère, les prises de tête… lorsque les mains d'Edward se posaient sur mon corps, tout ça était oublié.

Et ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de sexe. Il y avait de ça bien sûr, mais nous passions aussi des heures à discuter, à s'observer, à rester tout simplement l'un contre l'autre. Comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Jusqu'au lendemain matin…

-Vous êtes pas drôles ! marmonna Emmet. Et si j'essayais mon air d'enfant triste Bella… ça marcherait ?

J'éclatai de rire, imités par les autres, et la tension accumulée disparut.

-Par où veux-tu commencer Emmet ? demanda Edward alors qu'il s'engageait sur le Strip.

-Commençons au sud pour descendre vers le nord… Notre première destination : l'hôtel New-York, New-York !

Alice frétilla sur son siège.

-Oh ! Ce sera comme revenir à la maison !

Alice avait un loft à New-York qu'elle n'habitait que lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Edward ou moi, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement, mais je savais qu'elle adorait cet appartement.

Edward entra alors dans un stationnement, juste devant la statue de la liberté, miniature bien sûr. C'était plutôt impressionnant de voir cette dernière à côté de l'Empire state building, du Chrysler building et du point de Brooklyn, même si ce n'était que des petits formats. Et autour, une montage russe qui faisait un double loupe plutôt intimidant.

Je déglutis difficilement, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté.

Non pas que j'avais peur des hauteurs, mais… les montagnes russes avaient tendance à faire remonter tout ce que j'ingurgitais et je n'avais aucune envie d'être malade devant les autres.

-Le Roller Coaster, mesdames et messiers ! annonça Emmet en grande pompe en pointant le manège qui me terrifiait. La plus grande chute fait 64 mètres et il va à plus de 100 km/heure.

-Merci Emmet, murmurai-je en me sentant blêmir. Très rassurant tout ça.

Emmet éclata de rire, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec délectation.

-Ça va être super ! On y va ?

Il sortit sans attendre notre réponse. Edward mit ses Ray-ban sur ses yeux, enfonça une casquette sur sa tête pour dissimuler sa chevelure si reconnaissable, puis il l'imita. Je me tournai vers mon agent.

-Heu… Alice, tu as quelque chose que je pourrais…

-J'ai pensé à tout chérie. Comme d'habitude !

Elle sortit une casquette qui faisait penser à un béret et une paire de lunettes fumées. Rosalie et Alice s'attifèrent comme moi, sûrement par solidarité, et nous sortîmes de la voiture pour rejoindre les garçons. C'était plutôt étrange d'en porter alors qu'il commençait à faire noir, mais j'étais certaine que les gens de Las Vegas avaient vu bien pire que ça !

Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du manège… les autres discutant avec excitation alors que moi je restais à la traîne. J'avais envie de m'asseoir sur le sol, de croiser les bras et de crier : « Je veux pas y aller bon ! » comme une sale gamine.

Bon, allez Swan ! Un peu de courage par Dieu !

Mais finalement, il sembla que je n'étais pas courageuse parce qu'arrivée à quelques mètres de la montagne russe, je fis marche arrière.

-Je suis désolée ! Je… je ne peux pas ! Si je monte là-dedans, je vais vomir !

-Oh ! Allez Bella, ne soit pas si froussarde, tenta de me convaincre Emmet, mais cette fois, je ne pliai pas.

Je traversai la foule en sens inverse, me postant finalement à côté du pont de Brooklyn qui restait mon lieu préféré dans tout New-York. J'étais perdue dans ma contemplation lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je relevai la tête, surprise, et croisai un regard d'un vert à couper le souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je en tentant d'avoir l'air de la fille qui n'en a rien à faire.

Edward haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-Je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser poireauter seule. Ce ne serait pas digne d'un gentleman.

-Hum, hum. Dis plutôt que tu te sers de moi comme excuse pour ne pas avoir à embarquer dans cet engin de la mort qui tue !

-Peut-être, admit Edward avec son foutu sourire en coin qui avait toujours un effet néface pour la santé de mon cœur.

Nous sommes restés un long moment silencieux. J'avais envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'avais envie de combler ce fossé qui se creusait entre nous… mais je ne pouvais pas.

_Bien sûr que tu peux ! Un petit effort ! _

Non, non, non. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'être amie avec lui ?

_Moi, j'ai trouvé ça pas si mal ! Et d'avantage même… _

Je grognai contre moi-même, sûrement un peu trop fort parce qu'Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Rien du tout. Je discutais avec ma… conscience.

Ou plutôt mon petit démon intérieur.

Edward éclata de rire.

-Et de quoi pouviez-vous bien discuter ?

-De toi, répondis-je automatiquement avant d'y avoir pensé.

Je me sentis idiote et je rougis aussitôt. Mais je pourrais jurer que c'était cette maudite voix qui avait parlé pour moi !

Edward prit un air étonné alors qu'il me fixait.

-De moi ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-J'aimerais bien entendre une de ces discussions que tu as avec toi-même !

-Aucune chance, répliquai-je aussitôt.

-Mais je pourrais au moins en savoir la teneur, non ?

Il prit sa moue la plus persuasive et je me sentis flancher.

-Je suis concerné après tout.

Il se pencha vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres et je perdis toute forme d'intelligence.

-Cette foutue voix dans ma tête me demande d'être plus gentille avec toi, mais moi je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Cette fois, Edward se tourna complètement vers moi, visiblement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je m'agitai, mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi m'étais-je engagée sur cette voie ? Ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure façon de garder mes distances avec lui.

-Pourquoi serait-ce une mauvaise idée ?

-Je… c'est… je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en discuter !

-Quand alors ? Nous sommes seuls et tu n'as nulle part où t'enfuir ! Je crois au contraire que c'est le meilleur moment !

Je restai silencieuse. Je ne pouvais quand même pas répondre à cette question. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire : parce que je suis amoureuse de toi ?

Non, jamais.

Edward fit un pas vers moi, son regard me fixant avec trop d'insistance.

-S'il-te-plaît Bella, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Tu… tu sais pourquoi, bredouillai-je sur le même ton. Tu as vu comme moi ce que notre première tentative a donné…

-Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça Bella. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. C'était un moment d'égarement, c'est tout.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, protestai-je aussitôt.

Je réalisai alors que c'était la vérité. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Pas pour ça.

-Enfin, plus maintenant : tu m'as embrassé, mais c'est moi qui aie initié… le reste.

-Alors… c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a trois ans ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

J'essayai de trouver une façon de lui expliquer sans trop me dévoiler, mais ce n'était pas évident. Heureusement, je fus sauvé par mes amis. De loin, je voyais la tête d'Emmet se rapprocher et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

-Les autres arrivent, m'écriai-je avec sûrement trop de joie.

Edward, pas dupe, prit un air calculateur, l'air de dire : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Moi, j'espérais qu'il oublierait que nous avions eu cette conversation.

-C'ÉTAIT GÉANT ! hurla Emmet en s'arrêtant à côté de nous.

Il poussa Edward, avec un air moqueur.

-Tu aurais dû venir, fillette !

Edward haussa les épaules en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

-J'en avais pas envie.

-Dis que tu avais la trouille ! Allez, avoue ! insista Emmet en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami.

Edward, qui n'admettrait jamais une telle chose, garda un silence buté.

-Tu aurais dû venir Ed : je me suis retrouvée à tenir la chandelle entre eux ! se plaignit Alice, faisant rougir Emmet et Rosalie. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée assise avec un parfait inconnu… et un parfait imbécile ! Il prenait toute la place dans le wagon et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me vomir dessus avant la fin !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

-La prochaine fois, je ne te laisse pas tomber. Promis.

-Merci.

Cette conversation me fit penser à quelque chose et je ne remarquai qu'alors qu'il y avait un absent.

-Où est Jake ? demandai-je en regardant stupidement autour de nous, comme s'il allait soudain apparaître devant moi.

-Il avait quelque chose de prévu…

Edward échangea un regard avec Emmet, retenant difficilement un rire.

-… mais il va venir nous rejoindre bientôt, termina-t-il en tapotant de façon inconsciente sa poche où était dissimulé son cellulaire.

-Et maintenant, on va où ?

-Direction : le Circus circus !

Il fut décidé, par Alice bien sûr et bien que l'hôtel se trouvait à l'autre bout du _Strip_, que nous irions à pieds. Supposément que mademoiselle voulait admirer le paysage à la nuit tombante, chose que nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de faire. Je sentais que j'allais le regretter le lendemain, lorsque mes pieds me feraient tellement souffrir que j'aurais de la difficulté à danser, mais je ne m'objectai pas. Je n'avais pas encore visité la ville de tous les pêchés et j'avais envie de faire un peu de tourisme.

Je me sentais étonnamment de bonne humeur. Je voulais mettre mes soucis avec Edward de côté, juste le temps d'une soirée et agir comme si tout était normal. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il semblait à peu près sur la même longueur d'ondes.

C'était une pause en quelque sorte. Un cessez-le-feu temporaire après les durs événements des derniers jours.

En chemin, Rosalie et Alice jouèrent au guide touristique, nous ventant les qualités de tel et tel hôtel. Nous nous arrêtâmes un moment pour admirer l'hôtel Paris Las Vegas et encore plus longtemps pour regarder the Venitian, qui reprenait le thème de Venise et lorsqu'Alice expliqua que cet hôtel offrait non seulement plus d'une centaine de boutiques, des tours en gondole, le musée de cire de madame Tussauds, mais aussi _Guggenheim Museum Of Las Vegas _qui était réputé pour ses peintures, je résolus d'aller y faire un tour dès que j'aurais du temps libre.

C'est-à-dire dans plus d'un an si les choses continuaient comme ça !

Puis la folie touristique des filles sembla un peu s'alléger maintenant qu'elles avaient vu les lieux qui leur plaisaient le plus et elles vinrent se placer de chaque côté de moi alors qu'Emmet et Edward marchaient devant nous. Elles me prirent chacun par un bras et je pensai que ça sentait les ennuis. J'allais encore avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

-Les filles, soupirai-je avant même qu'elles n'ouvrent la bouche. La soirée est géniale jusqu'à maintenant… ne gâchez pas tout !

Elles prirent un air innocent qui ne me trompa pas.

-Oh ! Mais on a rien dit Bell's !

-Et ta soirée d'hier Rose, commençai-je pour faire dévier le sujet avant qu'il ne vienne sur Edward et moi, les disques d'Emmet étaient intéressants ?

Mon amie rougit, mais me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Tout à fait ! On a passé plus d'une heure a parlé de musique et c'était super !

-Et pas de baiser ? demanda Alice, avec une moue déçue.

-Non. Je…

-On entend tout pour votre gouverne ! lança Edward devant nous en riant.

Emmet l'attrapa par le cou, faisant mine de l'étrangler.

-Je t'avais dit de la fermer ! s'écria-t-il, l'air embarrassé. J'allais enfin savoir ce que Rose pense de moi…

Quoi ? Il n'avait pas encore compris ? me demandai-je aussitôt. C'était tellement évident…

Edward réussit je ne sais comment à se défaire de la prise de son ami et il se tourna vers nous, marchant de reculons.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'est sorti son numéro de charme musical Rosalie ! dit-il d'un ton taquin. Est-ce qu'il t'a chanté sa chanson préférée aussi ? Celle qu'il aime fredonner pour draguer les filles ?

-Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, répondit Rosalie en fixant Emmet alors que celui-ci évitait son regard.

-Hey ! Ne t'en fais pas : c'est seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas bu ! ajouta Edward, mort de rire.

Le visage d'Emmet se crispa de fureur.

-Toi Cullen ! Je vais te…

Edward, sentant le danger, pris la poudre d'escampette, venant se cacher derrière nous, alors qu'Emmet essayait de l'attraper.

-Désolé le grand, mais je suis trop rapide pour toi ! le nargua-t-il alors qu'il lui échappait encore une fois sous les rires d'Alice et Rose.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. De vrais gamins ! Mais je devais avouer que je m'amusais bien grâce à eux.

-Ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ! commença à chanter Edward à tue-tête en riant aux éclats et je crus reconnaître l'air de Walk like a man.

Alice se joignit aussitôt à ses rires.

-Oh oui ! J'avais oublié cette histoire ! Oh mon Dieu !

Rose et moi échangeâmes un regard et j'haussai les épaules pour dire que je ne comprenais pas plus qu'elle.

-Si vous racontez cette soirée aux filles, vous allez le regretter ! menaça Emmet.

Cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur Edward et Alice qui continuaient à rire. Ils se prirent par les épaules pour chanter :

-Walk like a man, talk like a man, walk like a man my son !

-No woman's worth crawlin' on the earth. So walk like a man, my son.

Rose venait de se joindre à leur délire alors qu'elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se posta de l'autre côté d'Edward, le tenant par les épaules elle aussi. À côté de moi, j'entendis Emmet grogner, mais je crois qu'il était incapable de rester furieux plus de deux minutes chrono parce qu'il se joignit lui aussi à la chorale improvisée en reprenant le refrain depuis le début.

Moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Nous étions au milieu de la rue, chantant et dansant comme des imbéciles, nous donnant bêtement en spectacle.

Bon, je dois avouer qu'à Las Vegas, ce n'est pas comme si nous attirions vraiment le regard des gens. Enfin, juste quelques uns, mais les habitants étaient habitués à plus d'excentricité encore de la part des touristes !

Oui, nous, parce que je me joignis rapidement à leur numéro idiot, ne voulant pas les laisser s'amuser plus longtemps sans moi.

Bon à la vérité, c'est Edward qui vint à côté de moi. Il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et chanta en me regardant à travers ses cils.

-Allez Bella ! Chante avec nous ! On a besoin d'une casserole !

-Hey ! protestai-je aussitôt en le frappant sur le bras.

Il rit, mais continua à chanter en me faisant ses plus belles grimaces pour me faire rire. Je secouai la tête, affligée, mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Puis, n'y tenant plus, je chantai avec eux :

-Ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh !

Décidemment, j'étais une autre personne ce soir !

J'avais l'impression d'être juste une fille normale de 21 ans. Une fille qui serait en voyage avec une bande d'amis et qui prendrait du bon temps. Une fille qui pouvait parler, plaisanter et rire avec Edward Cullen sans qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté.

Je me dis avec optimiste que ça devrait être ainsi plus souvent. J'aimerais me sentir ainsi plus souvent lorsque je suis avec Edward.

Pour ça, je savais que je devais laisser tomber mes barrières. Je devais apprendre à me laisser aller, mais surtout, je devais mettre les choses à plat avec lui parce que nous ne pourrions pas continuer à faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous.

Nous devions tous les deux avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert.

Ce ne serait pas facile, mais j'allais devoir lui déballer tout ce que je ruminais depuis trois ans et lui… j'espérais qu'il soit honnête avec moi, qu'il me raconte sa version des faits, sans mensonge destiné à me mettre dans sa poche.

La vérité, toute la vérité.

J'étais décidée. J'allais tout lui dire, dès ce soir.

**Oui, Bella est une fille compliquée ! lol Que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça ! :P Et ce chapitre ne devait pas s'arrêter là, pas du tout même, mais il était beaucoup trop long alors j'ai décidé de couper à cet endroit ! Une partie de la suite est déjà écrite alors elle devrait paraître au cours de la semaine si je continue sur cette lancée ! **

**Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit (moi ça me fait toujours plaisir et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire) et à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic ou une autre ! **

**PS : tous les renseignements sur Las Vegas et ses hôtels sont pris sur Wikipédia. Malheureusement, je n'y suis jamais allée en personne : ( **


	20. Chapter 20 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste un chapitre qui semblait plutôt attendu… celui de la discussion d'Edward et Bella ! En fait, ce chapitre n'est que de la discussion lol mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Il est super important pour la suite ! **

**Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec Bella et ses doutes… :P **

**Bonne lecture ! PS : comme d'habitude, les liens des chansons seront sur mon profil... sauf la dernière pour des raisons qui me sont personnels... elle viendra plus tard ! **

**CHAPITRE 20 **

**37 jours avant le jour J **

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin-là, je me sentais toujours dans le même état que la veille. Heureuse. Insouciante. Il était 7 heures du matin et pourtant, je souriais, étendue dans mon lit.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec moi !

D'accord, j'avais passé une bonne soirée la veille ! Oui, je m'étais amusée avec Edward à essayer tous les jeux d'arcade pendant que les autres faisaient des manèges à me lever le cœur. Après mon expérience avec la montagne russe du Circus Circus qu'Emmet m'avait convaincu de faire avec eux, il était hors de question que je recommence ! Non merci ! Et Edward s'était gentiment proposé pour rester avec moi. J'étais presque certaine qu'il avait le vertige mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer !

Enfin, le fait est que nous nous avions ri comme des fous toute la soirée.

Avec les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Le moment le plus mémorable était lorsqu'Emmet et Jake (qui nous avait rejoint un peu avant) avait décidé d'essayer le carrousel. Et bien sûr, ces deux grands idiots avaient choisi deux minuscules chevaux pour s'asseoir ! J'avais cru pendant un instant que le manège n'allait pas tenir le coup !

Je pouffai en repensant à ce moment, puis je m'étirai de tout mon long, un sourire aux lèvres avant d'enfouir mon nez dans mon oreiller, sans me départir de mon air joyeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

_C'est l'amouuuuuuuuuuur ! _

Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette pensée idiote. L'amour ? Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Parce que je n'étais pas _heureuse_ d'aimer Edward de cette façon. C'était même tout le contraire.

_C'est l'amouuuuuur je te dis ! Tu peux lutter autant que tu veux, tu n'y pourras rien : un jour ou l'autre, tu admettras que tu veux être avec lui pour l'éternité ! _

Aussitôt, des images de moi en robe de mariée avançant vers Edward d'un pas tremblant, mais mon visage rayonnant, envahirent mon esprit. Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour moi et il y avait tant d'amour dans son regard que je fondrais. Mes doutes et mes peurs disparaissaient. J'avais fait le bon choix : nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Puis au moment où j'arrivais au bout de l'allée, je remarquai un détail étrange. Je n'étais pas la seule en robe de mariée. À côté de moi, se tenait Victoria, Leah et la maudite hôtesse de l'air qu'Edward s'était faite le premier jour.

Edward me regardait avec son sourire en coin, moqueur :

-Quoi Isabella ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je me contenterais de toi pour le reste de ma vie ?

Puis lui et ses trois pétasses éclatèrent de rire.

J'ouvris les yeux pour chasser cette vision cauchemardesque, toute ma bonne humeur envolée.

Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être avec Edward : il y aurait toujours une autre fille ! Parfois même deux… aujourd'hui, c'était Victoria et probablement Leah aussi ! Et demain qui serait-ce ?

Je ne deviendrais pas la dinde qui l'attendrait, faisant semblant de croire qu'il m'était fidèle.

Hors de question.

Et puis, pourquoi je me prenais la tête ? Ce n'était pas comme si une relation à long terme était envisageable entre nous ! Ce n'était pas comme s'IL le voulait. Il m'avait simplement demandé un rendez-vous…

Et quelques jours plus tard, il couchait avec une autre. Preuve que j'avais bien fait de ne pas me laisser aller avec lui.

Je poussai un soupir, prenant mon oreiller pour me cacher le visage et pousser un cri de rage. Je m'exaspérai moi-même ! Je me sentais comme une girouette ! J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir continuer à me tenir loin d'Edward, mais je voulais quand même essayer de me réconcilier avec lui, de retrouver son amitié.

Bellathéisme ! Encore !

Mais peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée tout compte fait. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que je m'étais dégonflée à la dernière minute : mon inconscient m'avait soufflé que je faisais une bêtise.

Je revis ce moment où j'étais descendu au rez-de-chaussée en plein milieu de la nuit.

Comme la veille, Edward jouait du piano, ses mélodies me retournant plus qu'il ne devrait être permis. J'étais arrivée en bas des escaliers, résolue à lui parler, mais ma détermination avait flanché d'un coup. J'étais restée un long moment tétanisée, incapable du moindre geste. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon esprit répétait en boucle : « S'il te remarque, tu lui dis tout. Sinon, tu t'en vas ! »

J'ignore combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi mais j'avais eu le temps d'entendre la mélodie de Beside you, puis de cette nouvelle chanson que je n'avais jamais entendu et finalement, Edward joua la mélodie qu'il avait joué le premier jour, celle sans titre, et le simple fait de l'écouter fait monter une telle bouffée de désir en moi que j'avais enfin retrouvé ma mobilité. J'avais pris la fuite direction : ma chambre.

Comme la veille, Edward avait commencé à jouer Lullaby au moment même où je me glissais de nouveau dans mon lit.

J'ignorais si cela signifiait quelque chose. J'essayais de me convaincre que non.

À ce moment, un petit coup à ma porte me fit sursauter.

-Bella ?

La porte s'entrouvrit.

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller, chuchota Rosalie en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle se figea en voyant que je m'étais redressée dans mon lit.

-Tu es déjà réveillée ?

J'haussai les épaules, comme si c'était normal.

Rose me sourit, puis elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

-Tu as l'air encore bien heureuse ce matin ?

Elle m'examina attentivement.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward ? Je t'ai entendu aller le rejoindre en bas cette nuit…

Je me sentis rougir.

-Pas du tout ! Je l'ai écouté jouer et je suis remontée. Il n'a même pas su que j'étais là.

-Hum… alors il y a autre chose… mais j'ignore quoi.

-Laisse tomber, ronchonnai-je en me refermant.

Rose éclata de rire, me donnant un petit coup d'épaule joueur.

-Ça, c'est plus la Bella que je connais !

Je lui fis puérilement une grimace, puis ris à mon tour.

-Vu ton état d'esprit, ce n'est pas vraiment le temps d'aborder le sujet dont je voulais te parler. Nous discuterons ce soir !

Rosalie se leva, mais elle avait piqué ma curiosité alors je la retins par le bras.

-Attends ! protestai-je. Je suis toute disposée à t'écouter.

Mon amie sembla réfléchir, puis elle reprit sa place sur mon lit, mais en s'installant à mes côtés cette fois.

-J'ai eu une longue et intéressante discussion avec Emmet hier, avoua-t-elle d'emblée.

Je levai mes sourcils, sceptique.

-Une discussion, hein ?

-Oui, une discussion.

Elle me donna une petite tape réprobatrice sur la main.

-Il ne s'est rien passé si tu veux savoir !

-Rien ? insistai-je, toujours aussi sceptique.

Et j'avais visé dans le mile parce que Rose rougit.

-Et bien… il m'a pris la main.

Je la fixai, abasourdie.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Elle me jeta un regard faussement offusquée.

-Hey ! Ne te moque pas de nous ! On y va pas à pas !

-Oui : un très petit pas à la fois !

-Tu préférais qu'on se saute dessus dès qu'on est seul, comme le font certaines personnes ici ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ça, c'était un coup bas !

Rose eut un petit rire.

-Je sais. Désolée. Mais ne te moque plus d'Emmet et moi !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, concédai-je. Et maintenant… continue !

Je voulais savoir ce dont elle avait parlé avec Emmet et surtout, pourquoi elle trouvait ça important de me le répéter.

Rosalie secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place, puis elle reprit son récit :

-Comme tu t'en doutes, je lui ai posé des questions sur Edward…

Mon cœur s'accéléra stupidement.

-… et sur l'inquiétude d'Alice l'autre jour. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ils avaient paniqué parce qu'Edward ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Il n'a rien voulu me dire au début, mais j'ai insisté et il a flanché.

Elle avait l'air fière d'elle, mais j'étais certaine que soudoyer Emmet ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il semblait dire tout ce qu'il pensait !

-Alors ? la pressai-je, avide de tout connaître du passé d'Edward.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment et je crus que j'allais devenir folle à attendre ainsi.

-Alors ?

Rosalie soupira.

-Lorsqu'Edward a appris la mort de ses parents, il n'a pas pleuré. Pendant des semaines, il était juste… comme un zombi. Il était sur pilote automatique.

-C'est une réaction plutôt typique lorsqu'on nie la mort d'un être cher.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Oui… mais quelques mois plus tard, il semblait être redevenu lui-même. Il souriait, riait, sortait avec ses amis, avait rattrapé ses résultats scolaires… bref, il semblait passer par-dessus la perte qu'il avait subi. C'est ce que son frère aîné croyait du moins. Mais un jour, il est revenu de travailler et la maison avait été saccagée. La chambre de ses parents était… en miettes. Le piano d'Edward était renversé et toutes les photos de famille accrochée au mur avait été jeté par terre. Mais le pire était qu'Edward avait disparu.

Rosalie prit ma main dans la sienne et me fit un sourire triste.

**-**C'est lui qui était responsable de tout ça ?

-Oui, me souffla-t-elle en réponse. Il avait tout brisé avant de prendre la fuite… pendant trois jours. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il était dans un état pitoyable, mais il semblait se sentir mieux. Et il n'a jamais voulu dire à personne ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps !

Je fermai les yeux, imaginant avec peine un Edward de 15 ans, errant dans les rues de Chicago, seul et perdu.

-Puis la même histoire s'est répété il y a deux ans et huit mois. Emmet se souvenait de la journée exacte où Edward a disparu. Cette fois, il a été parti pendant plus d'une semaine. Alice, Emmet, Jasper et Carlisle étaient morts d'inquiétude !

-Mais… pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de cette disparition ?

Je suivais pourtant l'actualité et tout ce qui concernait Edward plus particulièrement.

-Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas signalé à la police et les médias n'ont jamais été alertés. Alice a réussi à étouffer l'affaire avant qu'elle n'éclate ! Ils savaient qu'Edward était en vie parce que lorsqu'ils l'appelaient, il répondait au téléphone. Mais il ne disait rien. Il les écoutait crier, le supplier, lui demander où il était… puis il finissait par lâcher : « Foutez-moi la paix. » avant de raccrocher. À chaque appel, c'était la même chose… pendant une semaine.

Mon Dieu ! Ils avaient dû vivre l'enfer ! Comment Edward avait-il pu faire une chose pareille à ceux qu'il aimait ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas !

-Alice a finalement su où il était grâce à un de ses amis qui était à la même fête qu'Edward et qui s'inquiétait de son état.

**-**Son état ?

Rosalie hésita un instant avant de continuer.

-Rose, dans quel état était-il ?

-Mal, tu dois t'en douter ! répondit-elle finalement.

-Mais encore ? insistai-je, peu satisfaite de sa réponse vague.

Elle soupira de nouveau, puis déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Suis-je vraiment obligée de te faire un dessin Bella ? Edward a disparu pendant sept jours… que crois-tu qu'il ait fait pendant tout ce temps ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que je n'en savais rien, mais je compris soudainement.

-Tu veux dire qu'il avait fait la fête tout ce temps ?

-Ouais. Avec toutes les bêtises qu'on peut faire dans ce genre d'événements : alcool, sexe, drogue, bagarres et que sais-je encore !

**-**Pendant sept jours ? répétai-je sans y croire.

**-**Oui. C'était sa façon de gérer ses émotions, sa façon d'oublier.

-D'oublier quoi ?

Rosalie me regarda comme si j'étais idiote, comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Toi, bien sûr.

J'eus un rire incrédule. Moi ? Il aurait fait tout ça à cause de moi, de notre rupture ?

Ouais, c'est ça. À d'autres.

Rose dut lire mes émotions sur mon visage parce qu'elle fit un grognement agacé.

-Bella, je le tiens directement d'Emmet qui n'a aucune raison de me mentir ! Lorsqu'Alice, Carlisle et lui ont retrouvé Edward, il était lamentable. Au bord du coma éthylique, avec des vêtements dégoûtants, un œil au beurre noire et un poignet cassé… ils l'ont ramené chez Alice et ont attendu que toute l'alcool et la drogue qu'il avait ingurgité disparaisse de son système. Edward a été malade pendant deux jours. Tout ce temps, il était dans un état second. Emmet dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de t'appeler. Il répétait encore et encore qu'il avait été un idiot de première de laisser partir la plus belle chose qu'il ait eu dans sa vie. Que tu avais eu raison de t'en aller parce qu'il ne te méritait pas. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi.

Je sentis un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale, les paroles de Rosalie faisant écho à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. M'avait-il vraiment aimé ? C'était tellement difficile de le croire pour moi !

_Et si c'était vrai ? _

-Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'il a repris conscience ? demandai-je d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

-Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose des jours qui avait passé. Emmet lui a plongé la tête dans la cuvette de toilette en lui criait qu'il n'allait pas le laisser gâcher sa vie ! Puis Alice lui a fait promettre qu'il ne disparaitrait plus jamais ainsi.

Un long silence suivit alors que nous étions toutes deux plongées dans nos pensées.

C'était trop d'informations d'un coup pour moi. Ça semblait presque surréaliste d'imaginer que le si en contrôle Edward Cullen ait pu faire ça… à cause de notre rupture.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ou je veux en venir ? demanda Rose dans un murmure. Edward a de la difficulté à gérer ses sentiments… il les garde à l'intérieur, les camouffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point de rupture.

-C'est dur à croire…

-Il s'est construit une carapace, tout comme toi Bella. Elle est moins apparente, mais beaucoup plus solide que la tienne. La franchir ne sera sûrement pas… facile.

-Je suis prête à prendre le temps qu'il faudra, dis-je sans y penser vraiment.

Pour gagner son amitié, me rassurai-je aussitôt. Je n'attendais rien d'autre. Je ne voulais rien d'autre : juste son amitié.

_Sale menteuse. _

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! me dit Rosalie avec un énorme sourire.

Elle me tapota la main, puis se leva.

-Allez flemmarde : il faut se préparer ! On a un cours dans moins d'une heure !

Je me levai d'un bond en grommelant contre les journées de travail les samedis, puis je me préparai en quatrième vitesse et je descendis dans la cuisine moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Je fus déçue d'apprendre qu'Edward était déjà parti, mais comme il avait pratiquait avec nous aujourd'hui, j'aurai toute la journée pour le voir !

Bien sûr, comme toujours, ça ne se passa pas comme je le souhaitais.

Je pensais que la soirée de la veille aurait arrangé les choses entre lui et moi, au moins un peu, mais Edward avait retrouvé son attitude distante. Celle-là même qui me rendait folle.

Nous dansions ensemble sur _All to myself _dont les pas, se rapprochant du hip hop, étaient très explicites et sensuels. Son bassin bougeait sensuellement avec le mien, ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps et à un moment, il devait même enrouler ma jambe autour de ses hanches…

Moi j'étais dans tous mes états, supportant difficilement ce rapprochement physique. Mais lui semblait à des lieux de moi. Nos contacts, contrairement à d'habitude, ne semblèrent lui faire aucun effet. Il exécutait les mouvements à la perfection, son déhanché me donnant des chaleurs, mais il restait stoïque.

Et je ne le supportais pas.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi ! Je voulais retrouver la complicité que nous avions eue la veille, pendant notre escapade à Las Vegas. La complicité qui nous liait encore une semaine plus tôt. Mais Edward semblait décidé à faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu qu'une relation professionnelle entre nous.

Lui parler devenait primordial. Je ne tiendrais pas ainsi bien longtemps. Je me demandais comment lui avait fait pour supporter mon attitude pendant toute la semaine !

Cette fois, c'était vrai : j'allais le faire.

Je ne pouvais plus me dégonfler.

**Plusieurs heures plus tard… **

Décidemment, c'était devenu une habitude. Pour la troisième fois en autant de jours, j'étais debout en bas des escaliers, dans le noir, écoutant les notes magnifiques que les doigts d'Edward créaient.

Je voulais lui parler, mais encore une fois, j'en étais incapable. C'était trop… effrayant.

Et je n'aurais pas dû être là, à l'observer dans un moment aussi intime. Je savais qu'Edward exprimait ses émotions par la musique, mais là c'était plus que ça. Il se mettait à nu devant moi, il laissait tomber son masque d'homme toujours en contrôle pour me montrer ce qu'il était vraiment en-dessous et j'avais l'impression d'être une voyeuse.

C'était pourtant les mélodies habituelles, les mêmes qu'il avait joué la veille et le jour d'avant… mais sa façon de les jouer était tellement différente. Tellement plus intense, tellement plus passionné. C'en était au point où tout mon corps réagissait. J'avais des frissons, les mains moites et mon cœur n'arrivait pas à reprendre un rythme normal.

C'est pour cela que j'étais incapable de m'en aller. Cette musique m'attirait comme le chant des sirènes attire les marins. Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son emprise, j'étais totalement hypnotisée.

J'allais m'asseoir sur la dernière marche pour l'écouter plus confortablement lorsque sa voix me fit sursauter :

-Je sais que tu es là, murmura-t-il simplement sans arrêter de jouer.

Je poussai un petit cri, puis plaçai la main sur mon cœur qui bondissait dans ma poitrine.

Oups. Prise en flagrant délie d'espionnage.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Pas grave, réussis-je à répondre difficilement.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je retournais me cacher dans ma chambre ? Ou j'affrontais enfin Edward pour avoir la conversation qui me terrifiait depuis deux jours ?

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu sais, ça fait trois jours que j'attends que tu dises quelque chose mais chaque fois, tu t'éclipses sans m'avoir adressé un mot.

Il savait donc que j'étais là hier et avant-hier aussi. Mon Dieu, c'était embarrassant ! Je n'étais pas une espionne très douée, il fallait l'avouer.

Je sentis mon visage rougir et je me mordis la lèvre avec force, hésitant encore sur l'attitude à avoir. J'étais très tentée de prendre la fuite, ce qui était un peu devenu ma spécialité depuis qu'Edward était revenu dans ma vie, mais je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Quoique rester avec Edward, seule, dans le noir, avec en fond une mélodie romantique et sensuelle… ce n'était pas raisonnable non plus !

_Non, mais tellement agréable ! _

Oh tais-toi ! J'essaie de penser avec ma tête… pas avec une autre partie de mon anatomie.

_Tu parles de ton cœur là ? _

Ouais, il y a de ça aussi.

_Allez, tu en as tellement envie ! N'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais tenter de nouveau l'amitié entre vous ? _

-Alors ? demanda Edward, interrompant mon dialogue intérieur. Dois-je te rappeler que la patience ne fait pas partie de mes qualités, Bella ?

-Je… voulais te parler, dis-je enfin, prenant ma décision.

Edward cessa de jouer, mais il ne se tourna pas vers moi. Ses épaules étaient tendues et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui sur le banc.

Je m'approchai lentement, mon ventre serrée par l'appréhension. Je m'assis à ses côtés, laissant le plus grand espace possible entre nous. C'était parfaitement inutile parce que sa seule présence dans la même pièce que moi me rendait toute chose, mais je préférais prendre mes précautions. Au cas où je serais tentée de commettre un geste stupide.

Je déglutis difficilement, puis me raclai la gorge, tentant de trouver le courage de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais ce silence lourd me tuait.

-Je… tu… la chanson que tu jouais, c'est celle que tu as composé la journée de notre arrivée, non?

-Heu… oui.

Bon, ce n'était pas du tout ce dont j'avais prévu de parler, mais c'était un bon début. Il valait mieux commencer en douceur.

_Ou alors, tu es en train de te défiler en beauté ! _

-Alice m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas la mettre dans le spectacle parce que tu ne l'aimais pas…

-C'est vrai.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était fou ou quoi ? Cette chanson était un chef d'œuvre ! Elle s'élevait au même rang que Lullaby pour moi… c'est pour dire à quel point je l'aimais !

-Moi je la trouve magnifique ! protestai-je en fixant les notes du piano.

-Merci.

Le silence reprit ses droits entre nous et je poussai un soupir. Si Edward ne répondait que par un mot chaque fois que je posais une question, la conversation ne serait pas facile. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas être aussi à l'aise que nous l'avions été 24 heures plus tôt ?

Je restai un instant perdue dans mes pensées, fixant la lune pleine par la fenêtre devant nous. J'avais toujours trouvé à la lune très romantique. Et d'être assise là devant ce spectacle, avec Edward assis à mes côtés, aurait pu être le summum du romantisme si seulement les choses avaient été plus simples entre nous…

-La lune est magnifique ce soir, dis-je d'un ton rêveur. On a l'impression qu'en tendant la main, on pourrait lui toucher.

Je me sentis aussitôt rougir. J'avais un grave problème pour dire des idioties pareilles, mais disons que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas à sa pleine capacité lorsqu'Edward était à côté de moi.

-Désolée… c'était stupide… j'étais perdue dans mon monde !

Je lui jetai un regard en coin et vis qu'il souriait, amusé. Je me détournai aussitôt, ne voulant pas être tentée plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

Puis il posa ses mains sur les notes devant nous et se mit à jouer une douce symphonie, chantant à voix basse :

-At night when the stars light on my room (La nuit, quand les étoiles éclairent ma chambre)  
I sit by myself (Je m'assois tout seul)  
Talking to the Moon (parlant à la lune)  
Try to get to you (J'essaie de te rejoindre)  
In hopes your on the other side (Dans l'espoir que tu seras de l'autre côté)  
Talking to me too (Me parlant aussi)

Oh Am I a fool who sits alone (Oh suis-je un fou qui s'asseoit seul)  
Talking to the moon (parlant à la lune)

Puis le silence envahit la pièce et je restai un instant saisie, chamboulée par les mots d'Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? soufflai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se tourna à son tour vers moi.

-Juste un vieux truc que j'ai composé.

-Mais… je ne l'avais jamais entendu !

-Normal : il ne paraît sur aucun de mes albums. C'est une composition qui traîne dans mes tiroirs depuis des années.

Je le regardai, abasourdie.

-Et tu en as beaucoup des vieux trucs qui traînent comme ça ?

-Des tonnes, répondit Edward avec un petit rire.

J'attendis qu'il s'explique d'avantage.

-Disons que quand j'ai quelques jours de congé, je m'enferme chez moi pour composer et… je suis pris d'une sorte de frénésie. C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Souvent, en deux ou trois jours, je réussis à composer plusieurs chansons… mais la plupart se retrouve à la poubelle. Dans ces moments, Alice m'appelle chaque jour pour s'assurer que je mange et que je dorme… ce que j'oublie souvent de faire. Heureusement qu'elle ait là pour moi !

Je le fixai intensément sans arriver à dire un mot, fascinée par cette facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas et qu'il me faisait découvrir. Je réalisais qu'il y avait tellement de choses sur lui que j'ignorais ! Pendant tout le temps où nous avions été ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais entendu composer. Oh ! Il jouait pour moi bien sûr ! Il était prêt à jouer tous les morceaux que je lui demandais, mais… il refusait catégoriquement de me faire entendre ses propres compositions. Il disait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça et nous avions rompu avant qu'il ne le soit.

-Ou encore, il y a les chansons qui sont trop personnelles pour que je les partage avec le public !

Il rit à nouveau.

-Trop personnelle ou trop niaise selon les points de vue. C'est le cas de la mélodie que j'ai composé pour Esmé, ou celle pour Alice ! Bon Dieu ! J'ai presque honte maintenant d'avoir composé ça… mais comme Alice a pleuré comme une enfant quand je lui ai joué, j'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal !

-Je suis certaine que ça l'est.

Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, ça ne pouvait être que réussi. Puis, j'eus une sorte d'illumination et je demandai :

-Ta nouvelle composition… est-ce que tu as écrit des paroles ?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle, ses yeux se vrillant au mien.

Mon cœur s'accéléra encore d'avantage si cela était possible.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas la mettre dans le spectacle ? Parce qu'elle est trop… personnelle ?

Il hocha la tête, son regard ne me lâchant pas, comme s'il voulait me faire passer un message. Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'est composé… pour moi ?

Comme pour Lullaby, je ne pouvais pas le croire.

-Tu voudrais la jouer pour moi ? osai-je demander en me rapprochant un peu de lui, jusqu'à ce que mon genou frôle sa cuisse.

Edward secoua la tête frénétiquement, comme si cette idée le paniquait.

-Non. Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

J'avais pris malgré moi une moue boudeuse et Edward me fit un sourire désolé, ses doigts venant caresser ma lèvre. Mon souffle devint erratique et alors que j'aurais dû le repousser, je ne fis rien. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Puis il retira sa main rapidement, comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Peut-être… plus tard.

-De… d'accord, bredouillai-je encore troublée par la façon dont il avait touché ma bouche. Mais tu pourrais peut-être me jouer autre chose ? Une chanson que personne d'autre n'a entendue avant…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis son séduisant sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr. Ça, je peux.

Il se détourna de moi et plaça de nouveau ses mains sur son instrument. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à jouer. Et de ses doigts naquit une magnifique mélodie. Encore.

Il se contenta de jouer pendant un long, un incroyable moment qui m'amena les larmes aux yeux. J'avais entendu cette musique la veille et la journée d'avant aussi. Elle m'avait émue mais de l'écouter alors que j'étais assise si près de lui que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur… c'était touchant au-delà des mots.

Mais lorsque sa voix s'éleva, douce et rauque, je crus que j'allais défaillir.

-Please forgive me, I don't know what I do. (Stp, pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je fais.)Please forgive me, if I need you like I do. (Stp pardonne-moi si j'ai besoin de toi comme j'en ai besoin.) Oh ! believe me ! (Oh ! Crois-moi) Every word I say is true. (tous les mots que je dis sont vrais.) Please forgive me…

Ses doigts caressèrent les notes encore un instant, de moins en moins fort jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête complètement.

-Elle est inachevée, m'expliqua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Je bloque, je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je veux dire à la personne qui l'a inspiré…

-Pour… pour qui l'as-tu écrite ?

Ma voix se cassa sous l'émotion.

Il reporta son attention sur moi, étudiant mon visage avec attention. Puis un éclat de colère… ou de douleur je n'en étais pas certaine, transforma ses traits.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure qui me fit tressaillir. J'aurais peur de me prendre encore une claque.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que la pièce se mit à tourner autour de moi. Je fermai les yeux, ne pouvant envisager ce que cela voulait dire, ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Je me faisais des idées : il n'avait pas écrit toutes ces chansons pour moi. Elles étaient trop belles, trop douces, transpirante d'amour et de désir. Je ne pouvais les avoir inspiré.

Puis, je pensai aux révélations de Rose, à la façon dont Edward avait réagi à notre rupture. Était-il possible que…

Cette idée était perturbante, dérangeante et je me sentais tiraillée de tous les côtés à essayer de deviner la vérité.

Pour garder le contrôle, je me concentrai sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait parlé du coup que je lui avais donné au visage. Mon propre visage s'enflamma alors que j'étais envahie par la culpabilité.

-Je suis désolée pour ça.

Je serrai les poings pour résister à la tentation de caresser la joue que j'avais malmenée plusieurs jours plus tôt.

-Je n'aurais pas dû… je n'avais pas le droit de te frapper comme ça. C'était juste… trop pour moi.

Edward poussa un soupir, puis il prit timidement ma main dans la sienne, liant nos doigts ensemble.

-Pourquoi arrives-tu à croire le mensonge, mais pas la vérité ? demanda-t-il en fixant nos mains.

Et voilà, nous y étions. C'était le moment que j'avais attendu, celui de replonger trois ans en arrière…

-Quand j'ai vu la couverture du magazine, expliquai-je à voix basse, cette photo de nous qui s'étalait en première page et que toi seul possédait, c'est comme si tout avait pris sens pour moi. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi tu étais revenu vers moi seulement quelques semaines après m'avoir laissé tomber. Pourquoi tu n'officialisais pas notre relation. Pourquoi tu ne disais pas ces trois petits mots que je voulais tellement entendre…

Edward serra plus fort mes mains qui tremblaient dans les siennes. Je me laissai aller contre lui, déposant mon front contre son torse.

-J'ai compris que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, que j'attendais en vain depuis plus d'un an. Tu te servais de moi, de notre relation pour faire mousser ta carrière. Parce que tu savais que les médias adoraient parler de nous ! Alors au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de publicité, juste avant la sortie de ton premier album, tu as annoncé en grande pompe que nous étions ensemble, preuve à l'appui !

-C'est vrai Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Je suis désolé.

Je me reculai de lui comme s'il m'avait frappé. En vérité, il l'avait fait : il m'avait frappé au cœur. Puis je me levai du banc sur lequel nous étions pour mettre la plus grande distance entre nous.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il avoue ainsi ! Pas après la façon dont il avait affirmé m'avoir aimé! Pas après ce que j'avais appris le matin même ! Peut-être parce que même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces que ce ne soit pas le cas, j'avais commencé à y croire.

Je voulais le croire.

Mais j'avais eu raison depuis le début : notre amour n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour moi.

Je me pliai en deux, suffocant à cause de la douleur.

-Bella !

La voix d'Edward était paniquée. Je l'entendis se lever et je reculai de quelques pas avant qu'il n'arrive à moi.

-Ne… ne m'approche pas, gémis-je pitoyablement, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

-Bella, répéta-t-il plus doucement en faisant tout de même un pas vers moi. Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer…

Je me redressai difficilement pour lui faire face.

-C'est vrai : j'ai utilisé notre relation pour faire mousser ma carrière. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, surtout que je savais à quel point tu avais horreur qu'on parle de nous !

Il prit une grande inspiration et avança encore d'un pas. Cette fois, je ne reculai pas, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de son visage tordu par la douleur.

-Mais j'ai été ignoble, égoïste et manipulateur et… je l'ai fait. En aucun cas ça ne signifie que je ne t'aimais pas.

-Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé avant ! Tu m'as mis devant le fait accompli !

-Je sais Bella. J'ai voulu t'en parler tellement souvent… mais chaque fois je me dégonflais. Je savais comment tu réagirais ! Je me disais que je pourrais t'expliquer une fois que tu aurais lu l'article.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait !

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps : tu es entrée comme une furie, m'a jeté le magazine par la tête en criant puis tu es partie.

-Tu aurais pu me rattraper. Tu aurais pu venir me voir des millions de fois pendant les jours qui ont suivi. Mais tu avais l'air de t'en foutre ! Tu avais l'air de te foutre de moi alors que moi… j'étais dévastée. Et misérable. J'avais le cœur brisé.

Edward poussa un soupir, sa main venant dépeigner un peu plus sa tignasse. Il fit un pas de plus vers moi, me lançant un regard suppliant.

-J'ai accumulé les erreurs avec toi, admit-il d'une voix rauque. Si je ne suis pas venu te chercher, c'est parce que je croyais que tu allais revenir. C'était une sorte de… test pour moi.

-Un test ? demandai-je, surprise. Un test pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Si tu ne revenais pas, alors c'est que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aimais. Je n'ai jamais envisagé que tu pouvais croire que je m'étais servi de toi ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais trop bien pour ça !

J'eus une exclamation dédaigneuse et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. Mis à part quelques rares moments, il ne m'avait jamais laissé entrée dans son intimité. Il ne m'avait même jamais présenté à son frère et sa femme ! Comme je l'avais constaté plus tôt, il y avait une grande partie d'Edward Cullen que je ne connaissais pas.

-Pour tout dire, je crois que le problème entre nous ne venait pas de cette histoire de magazine…

-Quoi ?

Edward fit un autre pas vers moi. Deux de plus et il m'aurait rejoint. Je reculai d'instinct, ne pouvant supporter de me retrouver aussi près de lui en cet instant, mais je me retrouvai bientôt acculée contre le mur. Prise au piège, autant au sens propre qu'au figuré. Prise entre le mur et Edward. Prise entre mes sentiments pour lui et ma peur presque maladive de souffrir à nouveau.

-Bella, nos problèmes ont commencé bien avant. Dès que nous avons été séparés en fait et je t'ai donné le coup de grâce lorsque j'ai rompu la première fois. Je crois qu'après ça, tu n'as jamais pu me faire confiance à nouveau. Et moi, même si je savais que tu étais indispensable dans ma vie, je n'arrivais pas à m'engager totalement. Je crois que… j'avais peur.

-Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

Edward ferma les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix basse et tremblante :

-Peur de me laisser aller à t'aimer et de te perdre… comme… j'avais perdu mes parents.

Après son aveu, le silence s'installa entre nous. Je le fixais, la bouche entrouverte, essayant d'intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était tellement étrange. Ses paroles avaient éclairés d'un jour nouveau toute notre histoire. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots… plus rien n'avait le même sens maintenant que je pouvais envisager la possibilité qu'il m'ait réellement aimé.

La douleur dans ma poitrine s'atténua et je pus respirer librement de nouveau.

-Tu me crois ? demanda Edward dans un murmure en franchissant lentement la distance qui nous séparait.

-Je… je commence à croire que c'est possible.

Il me fit son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre.

-C'est un début.

Puis il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de moi, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant d'une façon qui enflamma mon corps tout entier.

Respire Bella. Du calme. Retrouve ton contrôle. Tu veux être son amie, tu te souviens ? Lui sauter dessus n'est clairement pas une bonne façon de commencer votre amitié !

-Je voudrais qu'on essaie à nouveau d'être… amis.

-Amis, répéta Edward, dubitatif.

-Oui. Et sans… flirt. Sans gestes tendres, sans dérapement de ta part ou de la mienne. Juste amis.

-Par geste tendre, tu entends quelque chose comme ça…

Il frotta son nez contre le mien.

-Ou… oui.

-Ou ça.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras, venant caresser mes épaules, puis mon cou avant de faire le chemin inverse.

Cette fois, ma réponse ne fut qu'un couinement inintelligible.

-Ou encore ça.

Il se pencha vers moi, déposant un baiser sur ma joue, à la limite de mes lèvres.

-Oui, gémis-je, mon souffle devenant erratique. Tout ça.

Edward poussa un grognement, puis se laissa aller contre moi, son front venant s'appuyer contre le mien.

-Bella. Je ne crois pas en être capable.

Il secoua la tête, puis recula d'un pas, s'éloignant en me laissant un intense sentiment de perte.

-Mais ça s'est plutôt bien passé hier, protestai-je faiblement. La soirée a été… parfaite ! La meilleure que j'ai passé ici et j'aimerais que les choses se passent ainsi entre nous désormais !

Edward eut un rire triste.

-Sais-tu à quel point cette même soirée a été difficile pour moi ? J'avais décidé de t'ignorer, en me montrant poli sans plus… mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée de tout le monde alors j'ai fait un effort pour être gentil avec toi. Finalement, ça a été facile. Ce qui ne l'a pas été par contre, c'est d'être près de toi… sans pouvoir être près de toi. Ça a pris tout mon contrôle pour ne pas te toucher, pour n'avoir aucun geste déplacé.

Il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Je te l'ai dit Bella : tu me fais perdre la tête. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai besoin de te toucher, de te prendre dans mes bras. De t'embrasser. Je n'arriverai pas à faire semblant que ce n'est pas le cas. Prétendre être ton ami serait hypocrite.

Je serrai de nouveau les bras autour de ma poitrine, tentant de ne pas tomber en morceau. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie… mais il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose qu'un ami. Peu importe mes sentiments, je n'étais pas prête à aller plus loin que l'amitié avec lui.

-D'accord Edward. Alors on monte dans ma chambre et on baise toute la nuit…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors que mon démon intérieur s'écriait : _Oh oui ! ENFIN !_

Je la fis taire en continuant d'une voix plus dure :

-Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tout ça ? On agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? On devient des amants occasionnels jusqu'à ce qu'on ait quelqu'un d'autre tous les deux ?

-Non ! me coupa Edward. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Et je ne t'ai jamais parlé de baiser avec moi ! Même si j'ai dérapé quelques fois, il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus question que de ça !

-Alors quoi ? criai-je en levant mes bras au ciel. Que veux-tu nom de Dieu ? Parce que moi je ne comprends pourquoi on serait ensemble ! Je ne vois pas au nom de quoi je pourrais être avec toi! Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Le silence répondit à mon éclat. Edward tira sur ses cheveux, puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête pour me regarder, il semblait torturé.

-Je… j'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je veux plus que ce que tu acceptes de me donner.

Il me tourna alors le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Je le rattrapai, paniquée qu'il parte ainsi.

-Edward ! Où vas-tu ?

-Dormir.

J'attrapai sa main pour le garder près de moi et il me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Bella, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

-Mais nous n'avons pas terminé cette conversation.

Ma voix était faible et tremblante, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne.

-Je crois que si.

Il se défit de mon étreinte pour se retourner vers moi.

-Nous sommes dans une impasse. Je ne plierai pas et toi non plus. Ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter pendant des heures. Ça ne ferait que nous faire du mal et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?demandai-je en reprenant ses mots.

Edward haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais ses yeux me disaient tout le contraire. Ils semblaient si tristes que cela me brisait le cœur.

-Rien. On essaie de s'entendre au travail et le reste du temps, on s'ignore…

-Je croyais que tu n'arriverais pas à m'ignorer ! protestai-je en espérant que ce soit vrai. C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on soit ami au début…

Je ne voulais pas de son indifférence, de sa froideur. Les derniers jours avaient été suffisamment difficiles.

_Et bien, chacun son tour ! C'est toi qui as commencé à jouer à ce jeu de l'ignorance ! _

J'en étais consciente et je le regrettais. Ce n'avait pas été une bonne décision… j'essayais seulement de me protéger, mais j'avais réalisé que je ne voulais pas le faire sortir de ma vie. Il m'était indispensable maintenant.

-Je sais. Et j'y croyais aussi… mais il semble que ce soit finalement plus facile que de faire semblant d'être ton ami.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Et je vais aller vivre à l'hôtel. Au moins pour quelques temps. Ce sera plus simple pour tous les deux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé… tu es autant chez toi que moi ici ! dis-je, ma voix montant dangereusement dans les aigües.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

-Da… d'accord.

Edward me fit un sourire sans aucune joie, puis il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de cette sensation de l'avoir aussi près de moi, profitant de ce dernier geste de tendresse.

-Ne t'en fais pas : c'est la dernière fois que je me permets de faire ça. Bonne nuit Bella.

Je ne réussis pas à répondre et le regardai s'éloigner de moi. Je restai immobile jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme, puis je me laissai tomber assise dans les escaliers, trop sonnée pour pleurer.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme je le voulais. Je pensais pouvoir me réconcilier avec Edward, mais cette nuit avait plutôt un air d'adieu.

Oh ! Nous n'allions pas être séparés physiquement, nous travaillions ensemble après tout, mais savoir qu'il continuerait à faire comme s'il se fichait de moi était presque pire que de le voir partir.

Mais le plus difficile était de savoir que c'était en grande partie de ma faute. J'aurais pu avoir bien plus qu'une simple relation professionnelle avec Edward, mais je l'avais repoussé… plus d'une fois !

J'avais cette maudite sensation au creux de l'estomac… cette sensation qu'un jour je serais prête à lui faire confiance à nouveau… mais que ce jour-là, il serait trop tard.

Trop tard pour nous.

**Bon, la fin est un peu triste, mais le chapitre en général ne l'ait pas tant que ça. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous aura moins déprimé que celui ou Edward se prenait une claque ! lol Moi je le vois plutôt comme un chapitre qui ouvre plein de possibilité parce que Bella admet qu'Edward ne l'a pas trompé sur son amour ! Et c'est un premier pas en avant… **

**Quant à Edward, il vous a peut-être frustré mais il n'est pas encore conscient d'être amoureux. Il sait qu'il est attaché à Bella, qu'il la désire, qu'elle lui fait perdre la tête qu'il aimerait essayer d'avoir plus que ce qu'il partage… mais pour lui, ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est fou comment ce mot peut faire peur à certaines personnes ! Chaque fois qu'il est sur le point d'avoir une révélation, il la repousse. Mais comme Rose l'a dit : Edward s'est fait une carapace qui est devenu de plus en plus dur avec le temps. Bella réussit à la fendiller mais pas encore à la percer. **

**Mais bon, j'arrête de déblatérer sur mes persos parce que ce sont des choses que vous pouvez déduire seule je pense ! :P Mais j'aime bien parler des démons d'Edward ! lol **

**Et si on parlait de son physique de rêve ? pousse un soupir… **

**Heu… d'accord, d'accord. Je me tais. Pour ma défense, il est très tard. J'aurai sûrement honte de cette note demain. Alors avant de vous laisser à vos reviews (oui parce que tout le monde va en laisser ! Ah non ? Et bien tant pis : ( ) je veux seulement dire que je n'ai pas oublié les lectrices qui ont commencé Vie de famille. J'ai juste relu mon chapitre et j'ai quelques petites choses à modifier. Mais comme je suis malade et que passer du temps devant l'ordi est plus difficile depuis deux semaines, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps ! Je le fais dans les prochains jours pour livrer le chapitre en fin de semaine ! **

**À bientôt ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site! Je dois avouer que le mois de novembre a été sans conteste le pire mois de toute l'année 2011 ! Après moi, c'est mon chum, puis ma fille et cette semaine mon gars qui a été malade ! : ( **

**Je suis épuisée et lorsque j'ai du temps libre, je ne suis pas capable d'écrire ! Mais je suis super heureuse parce qu'hier, j'ai eu le temps et l'envie d'écrire alors j'ai réussi à me sortir toutes ces idées de la tête ! Et pour dire… en deux jours, j'ai écrit 20 000 mots sur cette fic ! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! lol **

**Vous allez donc avoir droit à un long chapitre et dans quelques jours, à un autre long chapitre! Même si je sais que ce ne sont pas des chapitres que vous allez particulièrement apprécié à cause de ce qui y arrive… **

**Alors je vous dis bonne lecture et ensuite, je vais me cacher ! lol **

**CHAPITRE 21 **

**36 jours avant le jour J **

Ma valise à la main, je regardai la chambre autour de moi pour être certain que je n'avais rien oublier. C'était la troisième fois que je vérifiais… mais hey ! Je ne voulais pas oublier quelque chose dont j'aurais besoin ! Ce n'était pas du tout pour gagner du temps et retarder l'échéance de ma confrontation avec les autres.

Parce que j'étais certain qu'ils allaient bien prendre la chose. Ce n'était pas comme si je déménageais à l'autre bout du monde et que nous n'allions plus jamais nous revoir. J'allais simplement vivre à l'hôtel pendant quelques semaines. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique ! Et Jake serait même heureux : il pourrait voir Leah aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait !

Bon, Alice paniquerait et Emmet voudrait me tuer parce que je l'obligerais à s'éloigner de Rosalie, mais… ils s'en remettraient.

Allez Edward ! Tu dois aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose, tu te rappelles ? Alors bouge ton cul mon gars !

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis je trouvai enfin le courage d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et je descendis les escaliers, traînant mon bagage derrière moi.

J'entendais les voix de quatre de mes colocataires au salon qui discutaient avec animation, éclatant parfois de rire. Je souris. Notre complicité allait vraiment me manquer… mais je ne devais pas devenir sentimental. La séparation n'était que temporaire.

Dans quelques jours, tout reviendrait à la normale, j'en étais certain.

Du temps. J'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de temps.

Je laissai ma valise dans le couloir, puis entrai dans la pièce où je trouvai Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jake affalée sur le sofa, regardant un dessin animé sur notre écran géant.

-Hey ! Eddie ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! Bella et toi êtes de vraies marmottes ce matin ! lança Emmet en me jetant un coup d'œil, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit mes lapins ?

Il joua des sourcils avec un air entendu et je levai les yeux au ciel. S'il savait à quel point il était loin de la vérité.

-Emmet ! dirent Rose et Alice en même temps, sur le même ton agacé.

-Quoi ? Je demande seulement ! Je les ai entendus se lever l'un après l'autre…

Cette fois, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, intéressées. Merci pour la discrétion Emmet !

-Est-ce que c'est vrai Edward ? demanda Alice en me fixant intensément, tentant de lire en moi comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Je poussai un soupir.

-Ouais.

Ils échangèrent des regards et leurs visages prirent des airs heureux et ravis qui ne me plurent pas. J'allais devoir les ramener sur Terre et vite !

-Alors Bella et toi…

-Je m'en vais, dis-je d'un ton plus froid que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Un long silence suivit mon affirmation. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en me traitant d'idiot. Ce n'était définitivement pas la meilleure façon de l'annoncer.

Alice se leva, son visage tordu dans un air anxieux qu'elle tentait de cacher sous un regard furieux. Elle vint se planter devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Je m'en vais. » ?

-Rien de grave Lily, répondis-je aussitôt pour la rassurer, avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Juste que je crois que ce serait mieux que Bella et moi ne vivions plus sous le même toit pour quelques temps…

**-**Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! s'écria aussitôt Rosalie en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Elle me jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Je grognai.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était nécessairement toujours moi le coupable ? Maudite solidarité féminine !

-On a discuté et on a réalisé que nous n'arriverions pas à trouver un terrain d'entente, expliquai-je avec un calme que je ne ressentais pas. Alors je crois qu'il serait mieux de limiter les contacts entre nous pour… garder une relation cordiale. The show must go on… non ?

Je m'en étais tiré pas trop mal. Mon explication était simple, logique, sensé. Et il n'avait pas été question de mes sentiments. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait soupçonner par ses paroles cette angoisse qui me serrait le ventre.

Une stupide angoisse causée simplement par le fait que j'allais m'éloigner d'elle. Et que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je m'étais même demandé au cours de la nuit s'il ne valait pas mieux accepter d'être son ami après tout. Mieux valait ça que rien, m'étais-je dit.

Mais je savais que ce ne serait pas bien. Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose si je restais aussi proche d'elle. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, même si chaque seconde qui me tiendrait éloignée d'elle serait une lutte…

Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle entre toutes ait un tel effet sur moi ?

-C'est… raisonnable, dit Alice, hésitant visiblement sur l'attitude à adopter.

-Trop raisonnable, ajouta Jake, soupçonneux. Ça ne ressemble pas à Edward Cullen !

-Moi ? dis-je, l'innocence même. Mais je suis la raison incarnée !

-Ouais, à d'autres, grommela Jacob.

-Tu parles à trois des personnes qui t'ont vu faire les pires bêtises je te rappelle ! ajouta Alice.

-C'est vrai que je peux me montrer… impulsif parfois, admis-je. Mais cette décision a été mûrement réfléchie. Et tu admettras Lily que c'est la meilleure. Je ne veux plus d'autres répétitions comme celles de la semaine dernière ! Bella et moi avons besoin de nous éloigner pour retrouver notre complicité sur scène.

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle flanchait. Le spectacle était d'une importance capitale pour elle… elle ne pouvait rejeter de tels arguments.

Mais à ma grande surprise, des larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle vint se jeter dans mes bras.

-Hey ! Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est tellement idiot que tu aies à partir ! Tout ça parce que vous êtes trop idiots pour faire face à vos sentiments, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne serai pas loin; on se verra tous les jours quand même. Ne pleure pas pour ça !

Je l'éloignai de moi pour essuyer les larmes sur son visage. Je détestais la voir pleurer, elle qui était habituellement toujours heureuse. Et je détestais encore plus la voir pleurer lorsque je savais que c'était ma faute.

-C'est seulement que… c'est la première fois depuis que je suis l'agent de Bella que je peux être auprès de vous deux en même temps ! Ça fait plus de deux ans que je passe de l'un à l'autre, sans avoir le temps de m'arrêter ! Vous êtes tous les deux si importants pour moi… et là, j'avais la chance d'avoir mes deux meilleurs amis, réunis sous la même maison ! Tout aurait pu être si parfait !

Elle avait raison : tout aurait pu être parfait… si les choses étaient tout autre. Si Bella me laissait indifférent. Si je la laissais indifférente. Si notre histoire n'avais pas été si compliquée.

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de ma meilleure amie.

-Je te promets que ça va s'arranger. Laisse-nous seulement quelques jours.

Alice hocha péniblement la tête, puis s'éloigna avec un petit rire.

-Oh ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai depuis qu'on est ici, mais je suis une vraie fontaine !

-Trop de stress ma veille, trop de stress ! lança Emmet en se levant.

Il s'approcha de moi, tentant de garder un air neutre sur son visage, mais je vis bien qu'il était désappointé.

-Alors, j'imagine que Jake et moi, on fait aussi nos bagages ?

-En fait, j'aimerais que tu restes ici, dis-je.

Je venais de le décider. Ça m'apparaissait en fait comme la meilleure solution.

-Vraiment ? dit-il, en se redressant.

-Bella a aussi besoin d'être protégée en tout temps. Je me sentirais mieux s'il y avait quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance avec elle. Et moi j'aurai Jake. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Mon ami jeta un coup d'œil pas très subtile vers Rose qui lui fit un sourire engageant. Je connaissais déjà sa réponse… qui aurait pu résister à un tel sourire ?

-Tu en es certain ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui !

-Génial ! cria-t-il avec enthousiasme, un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres.

Puis il se reprit, rougissant d'embarras.

-Heu… je veux dire : ouais, pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée.

Emmet avait encore quelques cours à prendre avec moi sur l'art de paraître nonchalant et désintéressé, parce qu'il avait plutôt l'air du gars qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël à l'avance ! Visiblement, il était bien accroché à la belle Rosalie. Heureusement, ça semblait réciproque.

-Tu veux qu'on parte quand ? me demanda Jacob.

-Heu… tout de suite ? proposai-je en me tournant dans un geste involontaire vers le couloir où j'avais laissé ma valise.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tout de suite ? C'est la première journée depuis notre arrivée à Vegas où l'on peut vraiment ne rien faire ! J'espérais qu'on la passerait tous ensemble !

Alice prit sa moue suppliante, celle qui me faisait toujours flancher habituellement… sauf que cette fois, je ne pouvais pas accepter.

-Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai un rendez-vous important ce matin, tu te souviens ?

Je lui lançai un regard entendu et elle sembla se rappeler.

-Et après ? demanda-t-elle, impitoyable.

-Après ? Je vais juste me reposer… ne rien faire… profiter un instant de paix…

-Il n'y a que toi qui peux apprécier faire un truc pareil ! répliqua Emmet, moqueur.

J'haussai les épaules. Ouais, j'aimais le silence et la solitude. J'en avais besoin même. Et alors ?

-Pffff… Emmet a raison ! Tes plans sont nuls ! Moi j'avais prévu de la bouffe, de la musique, de l'alcool et des filles sublimes.

Elle pointa un doigt vers elle et Rosalie.

-La totale quoi !

-Tu ne peux pas refuser une telle offre vieux !

-Non seulement je peux, mais je vais le faire ! Et maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller ! On se voit demain tout le monde ?

Cela me fit vraiment étrange de prononcer cette phrase. J'avais passé presque 24 heures sur 24 avec eux depuis deux semaines. Je respirai lentement pour faire disparaître la boule qui obstruait ma gorge, puis je leur fis un sourire sincère en leur souhaitant de bien s'amuser ce soir. Je me dirigeai alors vers la porte, prenant ma valise au passage, suivi de près par Jake.

-Je vais te laisser quelques heures cette après-midi pour venir faire prendre tes effets…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! J'ai laissé quelques petites choses à l'hôtel !

-Oh ! Est-ce que ça deviendrait sérieux ? me moquai-je gentiment.

-La ferme, grogna Jake en détournant son visage, mal à l'aise.

J'éclatai de rire, mais au moment où j'allais le taquiner, une voix féminine appela mon nom avec force. Je m'arrêtai, surpris, et me retournai pour faire face à Rosalie qui venait vers moi.

-Edward ! Attends ! Tu ne vas pas voir Bella avant de partir ? me demanda-t-elle en levant inconsciemment les yeux vers le deuxième étage.

Je fis de même.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Rose déposa une main douce sur mon bras, me fixant avec un air que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

-Je crois qu'elle aimerait te voir avant que tu partes.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas y aller, même si j'en avais bien trop envie. Si j'allais la voir maintenant, je n'aurais plus le courage de partir. Pourtant, il le fallait.

-Pour une fois qu'elle peut dormir autant qu'elle le veut, je ne vais pas la réveiller. Et puis, je lui ai déjà dit aurevoir cette nuit.

Lui dire une deuxième fois rendrait les choses bien trop pénibles. Je me sentais plutôt bien pour l'instant : je n'avais aucune envie que ça change. J'en avais plus qu'assez des sentiments négatifs; de la colère, de la tristesse, des doutes, des hésitations…

Je ne voulais plus de tout ça.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Sûr de prendre la bonne décision ? insista Rosalie.

Je compris alors qu'elle ne parlait pas de mon départ, mais de ma relation avec Bella, de la voie dans laquelle je nous engageais tous les deux.

-Sûr et certain.

Rosalie poussa un soupir, déçue.

-Très bien alors. À demain les gars.

Je lui dis aurevoir et sortis de la villa, me sentant soulagé dès que la porte se referma derrière nous. Miguel, notre chauffeur, nous attendait déjà. Je plaçai mes bagages dans le coffre de la limousine et le remerciai d'être venu me chercher alors qu'il aurait dû avoir sa journée. Le dimanche était un congé pour tous, mais je ne me voyais pas sur la moto avec mes valises… et je n'avais pas le temps de louer une voiture.

-Je vous promets qu'après, vous aurez la paix jusqu'à demain !

-Pas de problème monsieur, dit-il de son anglais malhabile en me faisant un sourire.

Pour la peine, j'allais lui donner un énorme pourboire. Et peut-être lui rajouter une journée de congé la semaine prochaine !

J'entrai dans la limousine avec Jake et je partis sans me retourner.

-Alors, les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le voudrais, non ? me demanda Jacob en fixant le paysage qui défilait dehors.

Je fis de même, je n'avais pas envie de le regarder et de voir de la compassion ou pire de la pitié sur son visage.

**-**Oh ! Tu sais, c'est compliqué, répondis-je d'un ton détaché. Bella est compliquée, mais finalement… j'ai réalisé que je n'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, tu comprends ?

-Ouais. Puis… ce n'est qu'une fille après tout ! Il y en a des tonnes dans cette ville ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait pas l'embarras du choix !

Je me tournai vers lui, quelque chose dans son ton me donnant l'alerte. Je repris alors ses propres mots :

-Les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le voudrais avec Leah ?

Ce fut à son tour de prendre l'air du type qui n'en avait rien à faire.

-Elle a décidé de tout compliquer : elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit tant que je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager avec elle ! Je lui ai dit que ça n'arriverait pas de si tôt… alors je suis de nouveau en chasse ! Comme toi.

J'hochai la tête et lui proposai de sortir un soir pour «inspecter la marchandise ». Il acquiesça un peu trop rapidement et je lui souris, essayant de croire à ce mensonge. Exactement comme il essayait de le faire à cet instant, j'en étais certain. Croire qu'il pouvait oublier Leah dans les bras d'une autre était aussi utopique que de croire que j'arrêterais de ressentir quoi que ce soit envers Bella en quelques petits jours.

Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment, arrêtant cette comédie avant que nous nous enfoncions d'avantage dans la bêtise. Je le sortis de ma poche pour y jeter un coup d'œil, n'ayant aucune envie de parler avec Emmet en ce moment. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de le faire; mon ami m'avait envoyé un message.

« Je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant les autres… mais t'es qu'un con ! Que fais-tu des judicieux conseils que je t'ai donnés l'autre jour ? »

Je secouai la tête en riant.

« Désolé, mais je me fis plus à mon jugement qu'au tien. »

Il me répondit presque aussitôt.

« Habituellement, j'imagine que tu as raison de le faire… mais cette fois, tu fais une erreur. Si j'étais toi, je reviendrai tout de suite. »

Je repensai alors à la conversation que nous avions eu quelques jours plus tôt, tout de suite après ma dispute avec Bella. Je venais de me prendre une claque en plein visage et j'étais assis dans la salle de spectacle, le visage entre les mains.

C'est là qu'Emmet me trouva, la tête entre les mains.

Il s'assit à côté de moi sans dire un mot.

C'était ça qui était bien avec Emmet : il pouvait être lourd quand il le voulait, ce qui était le cas assez souvent, mais je n'avais jamais rencontré un gars avec un cœur aussi gros que le sien. Et je savais que si je voulais lui raconter mes problèmes, il serait là pour m'écouter.

En l'occurrence, je n'en avais aucune envie.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je péniblement, en relevant la tête.

Son regard plein de compassion se posa sur moi.

-Plus de 11 heures.

Je grognai. J'aurais dû être de retour pour le cours depuis un long moment déjà. Je devais admettre que ça me passait par-dessus la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de danser avec Bella. Pas aujourd'hui.

Emmet se redressa et il me tendit la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Il déposa alors une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-J'ai merdé mec, soupirai-je. J'ai tout gâché avec Bella.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

-Tu as tout gâché ?

-Oui, je… nous… hum…

Je me frottai la nuque, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Bella pendant la soirée au Jet. Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

-Oh ! ÇA ! Oui, tu imagines bien que je suis déjà au courant ! Alice semblait bouleversée d'ailleurs alors qu'on s'y attend tous depuis notre départ pour Las Vegas. C'était tellement évident que ça en arriverait là !

Je poussai de nouveau un soupir.

-Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas autant ! Tu lui as fait des avances… si c'était moi et Rose qui étaient à votre place. Si Rose avait pété les plombs parce que je l'avais embrassé… qu'est-ce que tu me dirais ?

Je souris, voyant où il voulait en venir.

-Je te dirais qu'elle a un sérieux problème et que tu devrais te trouver une autre fille !

Emmet approuva en riant.

-Alors voici ce que je te dis : Bella est folle ! C'est pour ça que vous allez si bien ensemble.

J'attendis la suite, mais rien ne vint. Je sentis mon ventre se torde d'angoisse sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Tu ne me dis pas de me trouver une autre fille ? Tu ne me suggères l'une de tes stratégies tordues pour trouver un plan cul ? Tu ne me dis pas que j'ai seulement besoin de baiser ?

Emmet secoua la tête, découragé, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-C'est le genre de conseil stupide que Jake dirait… moi je suis plus intelligent quand même!

-Ah oui ? Depuis quand ? répliquai-je.

Mon ami me répondit par un sourire, puis il me donna une nouvelle tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Depuis toujours vieux. Depuis toujours.

-Et quel conseil sensé un gars aussi intelligent que toi me donnerait ? demandai-je, par curiosité.

-Sois patient. Bella et toi c'est une évidence. Laisse-la situation telle qu'elle est et je te garantie que c'est elle qui finira par venir vers toi !

Je revins au présent. Aussi judicieux et sensé que soit le conseil d'Emmet, je n'avais pas l'intention de le suivre. Il n'était pas moi et j'étais le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui était bien pour moi.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner à la villa. Je ferais semblant que tout allait bien, je prendrais mes distances avec Bella… et un beau jour, je me réveillerais en réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir sur moi, qu'elle n'était devenue qu'une collègue de travail comme une autre.

Énervé, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à mon ami, sachant qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas. D'ailleurs, nous étions arrivés devant la porte de l'hôtel où, comme d'habitude, plusieurs fans attendaient de pieds fermes, espérant nous apercevoir, moi ou Bella.

-Tu veux qu'on passe par le sous-terrain ? me demanda Jake en jetant un œil dehors.

-Non. Je crois qu'un petit bain de foule me fera du bien !

Je me penchai pour parler à Miguel de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Laissez-moi ici… mais apportez mes valises par l'entrée du sous-terrain et demandez au groom de les apporter à ma chambre.

-Tout de suite monsieur Cullen.

-Merci Miguel.

Je fouillai dans mon portefeuille et en sortis un billet de 100 dollars que je lui tendis en souriant. Il me remercia au moins une dizaine de fois avant de sortir pour venir m'ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr, Jake sortit avant moi, me protégeant des femmes qui convergeaient toutes vers nous dans un même mouvement.

Je sortis mon plus beau sourire, celui qui était ma marque de commerce, et marchai lentement vers la porte, empoignant les mains tendues vers moi, déposant des bisous sur les joues tendues, signant des dizaines d'autographes et prenant plusieurs photos. Jake et un garde de sécurité qui nous avait rapidement rejoints, veillaient à ce que tout se passe bien. Je ne rentrai à l'intérieur que lorsque j'eus l'impression d'avoir pris un moment pour chacune de mes fans qui étaient présentes et je ne regardai ma montre qu'à ce moment-là.

-Merde ! Même pas le temps de monter à la chambre… je suis en retard !

Puis un sourire étira mes lèvres. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal si je le faisais attendre. Saleté de journaliste !

Je décidai donc de prendre quelques minutes pour me préparer. Je montai à ma chambre où comme je l'avais demandé ma valise m'attendait. Je changeai mon chandail pour une chemise, disciplinai un peu mes cheveux (autant que faire ce peut du moins), puis je rejoignis Jacob qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

-Où va-t-on ? me demanda-t-il presque aussitôt. Avec qui tu as rendez-vous ?

-On ne va pas bien loin : je rencontre un journaliste au Samba Steakhouse.

C'était le restaurant le plus chic de l'hôtel. Je voulais rencontrer cette saleté de fouine dans un lieu public que je connaissais bien. Ici, on était sur mon territoire.

-Un journaliste ? Pas celui auquel je pense ?

J'échangeai un regard éloquent avec mon ami qui hocha la tête. Il comprenait mes motivations. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les friands de scandales attaquer Bella ainsi. J'allais rétablir la vérité. En fait, ça serait fait depuis longtemps si j'avais eu un moment à moi au cours de la semaine… mais mon intraitable agent n'avait trouvé aucun moment de libre dans mon planning avant aujourd'hui !

Je fermai les yeux, respirant lentement pour trouver une sérénité que je ne ressentais pas. Mais il fallait que je sois totalement calme pour rencontrer ce journaliste…

-Jake, si tu me sens sur le point de faire une bêtise, tu trouves un prétexte quelconque pour m'éloigner de ce salaud… ok ?

-Pas de problème Ed. Je ne te laisserai pas finir en prison !

-Merci.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée. J'en sortis précipitamment pour marcher d'un pas rapide vers le restaurant. Maintenant que je me sentais prêt, j'avais hâte d'en finir avec tout ça. Au Grounge, un maître d'hôtel se précipita aussitôt à ma rencontre, m'amenant avec une politesse qui frôlait l'excès vers une table où Jack McAvoy m'attendait.

Celui-ci se leva en me voyant arriver. Il fit un sourire hypocrite auquel je répondis de la même manière et me tendit la main.

-Monsieur Cullen ! Quel plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer ! Si j'avais su que mon article me procurerait une telle chance, je l'aurais écrit avant !

Je ris à sa remarque déplacée. Enculé !

-Entendons-nous tout de suite : je ne suis là que pour rétablir la vérité sur Bella et moi.

-Vous allez me parler de votre relation ?

-Oui. En quelque sorte.

-Alors c'est tout ce que je souhaite monsieur Cullen. Tout ce que vous pouvez m'en dire m'intéresse !

-Très bien… comme mentionnez lors de notre contact téléphonique, vous devez respecter certaines conditions…

-Je me souviens, me coupa-t-il impoliment. Pas de photos, pas d'enregistrements, pas d'interprétations de vos paroles. Juste la vérité, tel que vous me la dîtes. Et des excuses à vous et à mademoiselle Swan.

J'hochai la tête. Il avait rapporté mes paroles exactes.

-Est-ce que cela vous convient toujours ?

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait ! Jake, s'il-te-plaît…

Mon garde du corps s'approcha du journaliste et le fouilla rapidement. Il ne trouva aucune arme, aucun enregistreur, mais il lui confisqua son téléphone. Simple mesure de sécurité. Je ne consentis à m'asseoir que lorsque ce fut terminé. McEvoy sortit une feuille et un crayon de son sac, me fixant avidement.

-Alors, par quoi voulez-vous commencer Edward ? Je peux vous appeler Edward ?

**-**Tenons-nous en au monsieur Cullen, répliquai-je, plus acide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Mais ce type me tapait royalement sur les nerfs.

-Si vous voulez. Donc, par quoi commence-t-on ? Voulez-vous me parler de votre liaison avec Isabella Swan ? De la façon dont tout a commencé ? De votre rupture douloureuse ?

-Et si on commençait par le tissu de mensonges que vous avez publié la semaine dernière ? demandai-je en croisant les mains devant moi, retrouvant mon attitude professionnelle.

Il prit un air faussement surpris.

-Vous prétendez que ce sont des mensonges ?

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, ce type était insupportable, et me forçai à faire un sourire.

-Monsieur McEvoy… je crois que je le saurais si j'avais une liaison avec Bella. Vous ne croyez pas?

-Donc, vous n'entretenez pas une relation, que ce soit amoureuse ou sexuelle, avec Bella Swan ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ?

Ma voix claqua, plus sèche. S'il me reposait cent fois la même question, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

-Je voulais seulement être certain que je vous avais bien compris, monsieur Cullen.

Je me penchai vers lui, pointant un doigt vers son carnet de note.

-Alors écrivez-le ici et soulignez-le s'il le faut : Bella et moi. Sommes. Collègues. Rien de plus.

Il prit quelques notes.

-Mais vous ne niez pas que vous avez déjà été plus que ça ?

-Bien sûr que non, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne maintenant. Bella a été la première fille de qui je suis tombé amoureux.

-Cela doit… laisser des marques. Votre relation ne peut être que professionnelle après ce que vous avez vécu dans le passé !

Je fermai les yeux pour me calmer et ne pas partir tout simplement. Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre aux questions de cet homme. D'un autre côté, c'était la seule façon de rétablir les faits et de préserver Bella. Puis, si je me braquais et niais avec véhémence, il sentirait le mensonge à plein nez et essaierait de creuser plus loin.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, répondis-je finalement avec sincérité. Nous avons des hauts et des bas, mais n'importe qui nous ayant vu répéter ensemble sur scène vous dira que nous nous en sortons plutôt bien !

-Et que faîtes-vous de tous ceux qui affirment que vous vous êtes comporté comme deux amoureux lors de cette soirée au Jet ?

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que les gens veulent voir justement ?

Je lui fis un sourire entendu et le laissai méditer là-dessus quelques instants.

-Pouvez-vous me parler des autres filles sur les photos ? Est-ce vos plus récentes conquêtes ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je suis un gentleman monsieur. Je ne parle pas de ce genre choses… surtout pas avec un journaliste !

Il me posa ensuite plusieurs questions plutôt innocentes sur le spectacle, sur notre collaboration à Bella et moi, sur notre séjour à Las Vegas. Le tout dura beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût et au bout d'un moment, je lui fis savoir que j'avais d'autres engagements ailleurs.

-Une dernière question avant de partir monsieur Cullen. Je sais, d'une source fiable à 100%, que vous avez des sentiments pour Isabella… sentiments qui ne seraient pas réciproques. Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de cela ?

Je figeai mon mouvement, à moitié debout, paralysé par ce que je venais d'entendre. Cela ne me prit que quelques secondes avant de me composer un visage neutre, mais ce fut quelques secondes de trop au vu de l'air ravi de McEvoy qui avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Maudit journaliste à la con ! Était-ce un coup de chance ou avait-il réellement eu des informations d'une personne proche de moi ?

-J'ai des sentiments pour Bella, en effet, affirmai-je sans hésitation. Je l'admire, je la respecte. C'est la femme la plus exceptionnelle que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer au cours de ma vie et je suis plus qu'heureux de participer à ce projet avec elle. Mais ça s'arrête là. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Sur ce, bonne journée monsieur McEvoy.

Je lui fis un signe de tête poli, puis quittai le restaurant d'un pas assuré, retenant mon envie de partir à toutes jambes. Jake, qui me suivait de près, déposa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule dès que nous fûmes hors de vue.

-Bravo Cullen ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas lui défoncer la gueule ! Moi je suis passé à un cheveu de le faire à au moins trois reprises !

-Tu m'aurais rendu service, grommelai-je entre mes dents.

-Et te faire perdre ton garde du corps le plus doué et le plus dévoué ? répliqua-t-il en riant.

-J'aurais été prêt à faire ce sacrifice, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

-Trop gentil. C'est gratifiant de se sentir apprécié !

Je lui donnai un coup joueur sur l'épaule et il me repoussa beaucoup plus fort. Je pris un air déterminé avant de me jeter sur lui, l'attrapant par le cou, essayant de le faire tomber par terre. Jake était plus fort que moi… mais j'étais plus rusé et plus rapide.

-Match nul ! Match nul ! cria-t-il en se débattant.

Je le relâchai.

-Alors qui a peur de perdre cette fois ?

-Tu m'as eu par surprise ! protesta-t-il. Tu sais que je suis pas mal plus fort que toi !

-Et alors ? Je suis plus intelligent !

Je le poussai à nouveau, mais à ce moment, nous débouchâmes dans le hall bondé de l'hôtel et lorsque Jake voulut m'attraper, je lui ordonnai de rester tranquille. Il bougonna un peu et cela me fit rire. Je sentais que les choses revenaient lentement à la normal. Que JE redevenais moi-même. Oublier Bella serait peut-être plus facile que je ne l'avais cru finalement !

Pour l'instant, cela ne me semblait pas un problème. Je me sentais bien.

Cela dura tout le temps que je passai avec Jake, alors que nous mangions au Daulphin's Bar, son endroit préféré entre tous, puis que je m'arrêtai à la salle pour répéter pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Cette sensation de bien-être disparut dès que je passai la porte de ma luxueuse suite.

J'avais dit à Alice que j'avais besoin de solitude, mais maintenant que j'étais seul, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

Étendu sur mon lit, j'essayais de méditer pour sortir toutes idées de ma tête, un jeu auquel j'excellais habituellement. Cette fois, c'était en vain. Je n'y arrivais pas. Les pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans ma tête… et lorsque j'arrivais à les faire taire, c'était son visage que je voyais. Son regard provocateur pendant nos joutes verbales. Son sourire tendre pendant nos moments de complicité. Sa bouche pulpeuse qui s'entrouvrait lorsqu'elle respirait difficilement parce que je la touchais. Et son corps… hum… son corps…

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en poussant un grognement, exaspéré contre moi-même. Je chantonnai à voix haute pour repousser les images de Bella, nue, qui défilaient dans mon esprit.

Enlève-toi ça de la tête. Tu vas perdre les pédales avec elle si tu penses encore comme ça ! Ça n'a plus aucune chance d'arriver maintenant alors oublie-la !

Je bondis sur mes pieds, puis sortis de cette chambre comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, dévalant les escaliers pour me rendre à la salle de spectacle.

Jouer me ferait du bien. Cela m'aiderait à me débarrasser de mes pensées parasites. Je me fis ouvrir de nouveau la salle par le gérant, puis je m'installai derrière mon piano.

Et alors, je bloquai.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais jouer ? Ou plutôt : qu'est-ce que je pouvais jouer qui ne me ferait pas penser à elle ?

La réponse arriva d'elle-même : rien.

Toutes mes chansons, toutes mes compositions me ramenaient inévitablement à Bella. Sauf peut-être…

Je déposai mes mains sur mon instrument et commençai à jouer la mélodie d'Esmé. Il y avait des mois que je ne l'avais plus joué maintenant. Je n'avais plus l'occasion de voir ma belle-sœur très souvent et je ne la jouais que pour elle. J'enchaînai ensuite sur la chanson que j'avais écrite pour Alice, puis je repris du début. Et c'est tout naturellement, lorsque la chanson se termina, que j'en commençai une autre.

Les notes de _Lullaby_ s'élevèrent autour de moi alors que je pensais au moment où je l'avais composé. J'avais rompu avec Bella quelques semaines plus tôt, mais j'avais compris dès l'instant où je l'avais revu que ça avait été une erreur. En fait, j'avais compris au moment où elle était partie que j'étais le pire idiot que la Terre ait porté. Je l'avais laissé partir alors que je sentais que je n'étais rien sans elle.

Puis nous nous étions retrouvés, par hasard, lors d'une soirée mondaine. J'avais croisé son regard, nous nous étions salués poliment, mais j'avais vu ses yeux descendre sur mes lèvres… et ses dents étaient venu mordre sa bouche, comme toujours lorsqu'elle avait des pensées pas très catholiques. Alors je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais écouté mon instinct et je l'avais embrassé.

Nous avions passé la nuit ensemble… et c'était ce soir-là que j'avais composé _Lullaby_. Je m'étais levé vers quatre heures du matin et j'avais joué tout ce que je ressentais, j'avais fait sortir tous mes sentiments pour Bella. C'était aussi cette nuit-là que j'avais eu LA révélation : j'étais amoureux.

Me l'avouer avait été libérateur… et pourtant, je ne lui en avais rien dit. Il était trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête. Il valait mieux attendre quelques temps encore. C'était les excuses que j'utilisais pour continuer à garder mes sentiments pour moi. La vérité était que je ne voulais pas la perdre, mais je n'étais quand même pas prêt à la laisser entrer dans ma vie. Je lui avais ouvert la porte, mais je la laissais sur le seuil.

Je crois que je me méfiais. J'avais peur de souffrir. Pour moi, il était impossible qu'elle ressente la même chose pour moi.

Ça avait été une erreur. Si je lui avais tout dit, si je lui avais murmuré ces simples mots, peut-être serions-nous encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Parce que j'avais compris maintenant à quel point elle m'avait aimé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement : si ce n'avait pas été le cas, mon attitude ne l'aurait pas détruite à ce point. Bella m'avait aimé passionnément, presque à la folie, sans restriction, sans condition. Exactement comme je l'avais aimé.

Et j'avais tout gâché. Pas une, pas deux… mais trois fois si on comptait celle-ci, bien que ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Nos sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais cela aurait pu l'être. Avec du temps peut-être.

Sauf que ce ne serait jamais.

La mélodie autour de moi changea. Je jouais ma nouvelle composition, celle que j'avais joué pour Bella… celle qui me posait problème. Je n'arrivais pas à l'achever. Quelque chose, j'ignorais quoi, m'empêchait d'y mettre la note finale.

_Please forgive me. _

Peut-être parce que je la composais pour Bella… alors que je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas. Je ne voulais pas que ces paroles soient pour elles.

_I dont' know what I do. _

J'étais supposé l'oublier, pas composer des chansons pour elle.

_Please forgive me. _

Alors ma raison se battait avec ma muse. Bella était celle qui m'inspirait. Je n'avais qu'à penser à elle pour que des notes s'élèvent dans mon esprit avant de naître sous mes doigts. Pour elle. Seulement pour elle.

Je trouvai alors le passage que me manquaient. Les quelques mots qui auraient dû se trouver dans cette chanson, mais qui n'y étaient pas.

_I can't stop loving you. _

Je me reculai aussitôt de mon piano, comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Non. NON ! Ça ne voulait rien dire. Mes paroles de chansons ne voulaient rien dire. Elles venaient comme ça… sans signification réelle dans ma vie. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Je repensai à Endless love, la mélodie que j'avais composé pour Bella à notre arrivée à Las Vegas et j'eus un rire amer en me disant qu'heureusement que c'était le cas. Sinon, je serais dans de beaux draps.

Je préférai malgré tout prendre une certaine distance avec la musique pour l'instant. Mon esprit s'embrouillait et me faisait penser à des choses stupides. La fatigue sûrement.

Je repoussai donc toutes ces pensées de mon esprit, puis je retournai à ma chambre, mais avant que j'aie pu y entrer, une porte s'ouvrit à l'autre bout du couloir et Victoria en sortit.

-Edward, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur dans une pose sexy, une moue provocatrice sur les lèvres.

-Hey Vick ! Ça va ?

-Je t'attendais… alors tu daignes te mêler aux gens de la basse société qui sont obligés de vivre à l'hôtel maintenant?

Je ris.

-Ouais. Mais n'en prends pas l'habitude, ce n'est que temporaire.

Elle prit un air faussement déçu, presque aussitôt remplacé une lueur espiègle dans son regard.

-Alors il faut en profiter pendant que ça passe, non ?

J'haussai un sourcil, moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandai-je, faisant celui qui ne comprenait pas.

Elle fit deux pas vers moi,

-On s'est bien amusé l'autre jour, non ? On pourrait remettre ça ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas ?

J'haussai les épaules, désinvolte. Je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison : on s'était bien amusé.

-C'est quand tu veux.

-Que dirais-tu de… maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? répétai-je stupidement.

Elle fit les deux pas qui nous séparaient encore, m'attrapa par la chemise et m'entraîna de force vers sa chambre. Après tout… pourquoi pas ? C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Il fallait que je m'occupe, que je me change les idées pour ne plus penser autant ! J'avais là l'occasion parfaite !

Je me laissai donc faire et je souris lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière moi.

-Tu es prêt mon beau ?

-Toujours !

Victoria rit, de son rire rauque et sexy, puis elle me fit un clin d'œil et me poussa à avancer plus loin dans la suite, me faisant traverser la chambre pour me rendre au petit salon.

-Je t'avertis : on a bu plus qu'on devrait ce soir alors… elles seront déchaînées…

J'haussai les épaules, pas plus impressionné que ça. Je pouvais faire face à quelques femmes saoules. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à me faire attaquer dès mes premiers pas dans la pièce.

-EDDIE !

-Eddie !

-C'est Edward ! Edward est là !

Trois filles se jetèrent alors sur moi, se serrant contre moi, me plantant des baisers un peu partout sur le visage. Je ris et les repoussai gentiment.

-Hey ! Salut les filles !

-Oh Edward ! C'est si gentil de venir nous voir encore ce soir !

-On adore quand tu es là !

Je remarquai alors qu'elles étaient… peu vêtues, et je portais mon regard plus loin dans la pièce, croisant celui de Laurent qui leva son verre à mon intention.

-Tu vas les garder seulement pour toi toute la soirée ? me nargua-t-il en souriant.

-J'imagine que c'est ce que TOI tu espérais ! Désolé de casser tes plans, mais je crois qu'elles me préfèrent à toi !

-Tu rigoles !

Il se leva alors derrière la table et je vis qu'il ne portait plus que son caleçon.

-Elles me désirent tellement qu'elles m'ont déjà déshabillé !

J'éclatai de rire et compris, au carte et à l'argent disposé sur la table devant lui, que mes amis jouaient une partie de strip poker avant que je n'arrive.

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas à être jaloux Edward !

-On peut te faire la même chose si tu veux !

-Ok les filles ! Ça suffit, vous allez lui faire peur et il va partir ! lança Victoria dans mon dos.

Lauren, Samantha et Chelsea, trois danseuses de la troupe que j'avais appris à connaître un peu mieux deux jours plus tôt lorsque Victoria m'avait invité à une petite fête dans sa chambre, reculèrent visiblement désappointée. À leurs yeux, je pouvais dire qu'elles avaient beaucoup bu. Plus que l'aurte fois. Apparemment, ces soirées dans la chambre de Victoria étaient quasi quotidiennes, même si nous étions beaucoup moins nombreux ce coup-ci. Il semblait que c'était une parthouse plus… intime.

-Ne t'en fais pas : j'en ai vu d'autres. Les filles entreprenantes ne me font pas peur !

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ? me proposa Victoria en me détaillant d'un regard presque… gourmand. Ça rendrait les enjeux de la partie plus intéressants !

-Hey ! Merci pour moi ! protesta Laurent.

-Désolé mon beau, mais comme tu es déjà pratiquement nu… il ne reste plus grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent.

J'hésitai un instant. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie de ça; de jouer à ce jeu avec eux et de devoir me déshabiller… non pas que j'avais honte de mon corps. Au contraire. Juste que j'avais l'impression que ce serait étrange.

Puis je repoussai mes appréhensions. Qu'y avait-il de mal après tout ? Ce n'était que pour s'amuser ! Et puis, les trois filles et Laurent avaient pratiquement déjà perdu alors que moi j'étais plus que doué au poker. J'avais donc peu de chance de devoir enlever ne serait-ce qu'un morceau. L'adversaire que j'avais le plus à redouter était Victoria… mais j'étais certain que je pouvais faire avec.

-Ok.

Les filles poussèrent des cris de joie qui me firent grimacer, mais elles se turent rapidement pour reprendre leur place autour de la table. Victoria me servit un verre et la partie commença. Comme je l'avais présagé, je n'avais aucune difficulté à remporter les tours de table. Bientôt, Laurent et Lauren se retirèrent après s'être retrouvés complètement nus alors que Chelsea ne portait plus que sa culotte et que même Victoria dût retirer son chandail, nous dévoilant son soutien-gorge rouge. Moi, j'avais toujours tous mes vêtements.

Je souris, satisfait.

-Tu savais hein ? Que nous n'arriverions pas à te battre ? me demanda Victoria en riant.

-Disons que je m'en doutais, répondis-je humblement. Je suis difficile à battre pour ce qui est de jouer la comédie !

Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment-là, c'était Sex bomb, la musique pour Emmet (et je tiens à préciser que c'était lui qui l'avait choisi… pas moi !). Je m'excusai et m'éloignai un peu pour répondre.

-Emmet ! lançai-je d'une voix joyeuse dans mon téléphone.

-Eddinouchet ! Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? me demanda mon ami en prenant une voix féminine, minaudant. On meurt d'envie de te voir !

- Ah non chéri ! Désolé ! Je suis un peu… occupé là !

Emmet éclata de rire, puis reprit son ton habituel.

-Allez Ed, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus intéressant que de venir faire la fête avec nous ? Alice avait dit vrai : il y a de la bouffe, de l'alcool et des jolies filles ! Il faut que tu viennes !

Je jetai un œil autour de moi. Lauren et Laurent dansaient à quelques mètres de nous, un verre à la main. Ils avaient tous les deux remis un minimum de vêtements et semblaient sur une autre planète. Autour de la table, trois filles magnifiques et à moitié-nue qui discutaient avec entrain, attendant patiemment que je termine.

J'eus un rire en imaginant la tête d'Emmet s'il voyait où je me trouvais.

-Tu as bientôt fini Edward ? me demanda Victoria en me lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Une minute.

-Est-ce que c'est une nana que je viens d'entendre ? demanda Emmet, visiblement sous le choc.

-Ouaip.

-Oh ! Allez Eddie ! C'est interminable cette attente !

-Attends, attends ! Est-ce que c'est une deuxième nana ?

-Ouaip, répétai-je en riant franchement cette fois.

Un long silence suivit ma réponse, puis Emmet éclata de rire à son tour.

-Oh mon salaud ! Deux à la fois ? Tu t'en fais deux à la fois ?

-En fait, là où je me trouve en ce moment Emmet, il y a de l'alcool qui coule à flots et… quatre filles superbes à moitié nue qui n'attendent que moi !

J'omis de préciser que Laurent était là aussi, ça aurait gâché tout l'effet !

-Quatre filles ? Quatre ? Non ! Impossible !

-Puisque je te le dis ! Alors je dois te laisser, je suis pas mal occupé !

-Quatre filles ! Bon sang, si je n'étais pas aussi amoureux de Rosalie…

Emmet poussa un soupir.

-Bon, allez. Va t'amuser ! Espèce de…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase et raccrocha. Je revins vers mes amies en riant. Bella était loin, très loin de mes préoccupations à cet instant. Enfermée dans un petit tiroir, dans un recoin de mon esprit.

Et je compris que les choses pouvaient être simples pour moi. Jouer la comédie était devenue une seconde nature. Je jouais un rôle en permanence, un rôle qui me collait à la peau et dont j'avais l'impression parfois que je n'arrivais plus à m'en débarrasser.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de le faire.

Lorsque j'étais Edward Cullen, la star de la chanson, Edward Cullen le tombeur de ces dames comme on me l'avait si bien dit dernièrement, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Isabella Swan ne le pourrait pas non plus, j'en étais certain.

**35 jours avant le jour J **

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là et pour le deuxième matin de suite, toute trace de joie ou d'euphorie avait disparu. Mon bonheur avait été éphémère et la raison en était simple : Edward était parti.

Il avait fait ses valises et s'était sauvé comme un voleur avant que j'ai pu lui parler une dernière fois. Lorsque je m'étais levée la veille, j'avais décidé de le convaincre de rester. J'étais descendue au rez-de-chaussée aux pas de course, mais j'avais compris aux visages dépités de mes amis et à l'absence d'Edward et Jake qu'il était trop tard. J'avais déprimé toute la journée et même la petite fête improvisée par Alice ne m'avait pas redonné le moral. Sauf peut-être pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'Emmet avait affirmé qu'il allait convaincre Edward de venir nous rejoindre… mais après lui avoir parlé au téléphone, il était revenu en affirmant qu'Edward était déjà occupé.

Et à son regard qui fuyait le mien, je n'avais eu aucun doute quant à la nature de cette occupation.

J'essuyai mes yeux, puis me levai lentement, à contre-cœur. Je n'avais pas très envie de travailler aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Sauf que faire face à Victoria alors que je savais ce qui se passait entre Edward et elle me levait le cœur. Elle avait ce que moi je n'avais pas.

_Ce que tu aurais pu avoir si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue. _

Je repoussai ma petite voix si agaçante parce qu'elle ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux en ce moment, et je descendis à la cuisine où je retrouvai Alice, Emmet et Rosalie. Encore une fois, j'étais la dernière levée.

-Bon matin, grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers la cafetière pleine.

-Visiblement, ça n'en est pas un.

Le ton de la voix de Rosalie sonna une alerte dans mon esprit et je me tournai vers elle. Je remarquai alors que mes trois amis me fixaient et que leurs visages reflétaient de l'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de me répondre.

-Bella, tu… j'ai dû venir te voir plusieurs fois cette nuit. Tu… tu hurlais et tu sanglotais dans ton sommeil.

-Oh !

Je sentis mon visage rougir et je me cachai derrière ma tasse de café, gênée. J'avais fait ce stupide rêve avec Edward dans lequel il m'abandonnait. Je criais, le suppliais de revenir, mais il partait sans un regard en arrière. Et je me retrouvais inévitablement seule dans le noir.

-Je… je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

Rosalie poussa un grognement désapprobateur.

-On s'en fou Bella ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai dit ça ! C'est seulement qu'on s'inquiète pour toi !

-Tu ressembles à un zombi depuis hier ! ajouta Alice en m'examinant d'un œil critique.

Je me renfrognai. Je savais déjà que j'avais une tête à faire peur ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le rappeler si gentiment !

-Merci Alice ! Trop gentil !

Mon amie eut au moins la décence de prendre une mine désolée.

-Écoute ce que je veux dire, c'est…

-Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, l'as-tu laissé partir ? la coupa brusquement Emmet.

Sa question me prit totalement de cours, surtout venant de lui.

-Je… je… je ne sais pas.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler sous mon poids alors je marchai jusqu'à une chaise et m'y laissai tomber sans aucune grâce.

-Je ne sais pas, répétai-je, plus fort cette fois. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il me demande ! J'en suis incapable ! Je ne peux pas avoir une liaison de quelque nature que ce soit avec lui !

Ce serait ma perte. D'un autre côté, j'avais envie de me perdre. Me perdre en lui. J'avais seulement trop peur pour le faire. J'étais tétanisée.

-Tu n'es pas prête pour l'instant, mais tu as peut-être seulement besoin de temps ? demanda Rose en prenant place en face de moi, s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

Oui, j'avais seulement besoin de temps. Le temps de vaincre ma peur, mais… Edward n'était pas prêt à m'en donner. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Il avait toujours été ainsi. Impatient, impulsif, passionné.

-De toute façon, il est trop tard. Edward a décidé qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner alors…

Rosalie poussa un soupir, visiblement découragée par mon défaitisme.

-Bella, lui as-tu au moins laissé un espoir ? Lui as-tu fait savoir que peut-être, un jour, il pourrait y avoir plus entre vous s'il continuait à persévérer ?

Non. Je ne l'avais pas fait.

-Ouais. Ce pauvre gars doit en avoir assez de ramer tout seul ! ajouta Emmet, se récoltant un regard noir de mes deux amies.

Il leva les mains dans les airs, avec un air effrayé.

-Désolé, désolé. Solidarité masculine j'imagine. Je vais… vous laisser entre filles ! Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il sortit de la pièce et monta l'escalier d'un pas pesant.

-Cela dit, Emmet n'a pas tort, dit Alice en venant prendre place à côté de Rosalie. Edward a fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis que nous sommes à Vegas. Il a fait des erreurs aussi, mais il a toujours essayé de les rattraper. Mais si tu le repousses chaque fois qu'il fait un pas vers toi… c'est normal qu'il se lasse à un moment, non ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, anxieuse. Elle avait raison. Emmet avait raison. Rose aussi. Mais que voulaient-ils que je fasse ? Que je demande à Edward d'attendre que je sois prête ? Puis espérer qu'il le fasse vraiment et me retrouver le cœur encore plus en miettes lorsque je réaliserai qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? Être complètement détruite lorsque je réaliserais qu'il continuait malgré tout à voir d'autres femmes ?

Non. Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas.

-C'est vrai qu'il a fait des pas vers moi… mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour que je puisse avoir confiance en lui !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Enfin Alice ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il me dit qu'il me veut, que je l'obsède, qu'il ne pense qu'à moi… mais il s'envoie d'autres filles dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Comment pourrais-je le croire alors ?

Alice secoua la tête, semblant ne pas croire en mes paroles.

-Non. Je crois que tu te trompes. Je n'ai vu Edward avec personne depuis… ce jour dans l'avion. Personne à part toi !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, franchement agacée maintenant.

-Je peux t'en nommer deux : Leah et Victoria. Et qui sait s'il y en a pas d'autres ?

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un regard.

-On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé avec Victoria…

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Il était avec elle dans sa chambre ! contrai-je aussitôt, la gorge serrée dans un étau.

Ce qu'ils avaient faits tous les deux ne laissait aucun doute !

-Tu ne pourrais pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? s'énerva Alice avec un claquement de langue.

-Puis… même s'il a couché avec elle, ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est qu'un homme après tout ! ajouta doucement Rosalie.

-Un homme en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance ! Un homme qui ne m'aime pas assez pour se passer d'attirer d'autres filles dans son lit alors qu'il tente de me séduire ! m'écriai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Tout le problème était là : Edward ne m'aimait pas suffisamment. En fait, il ne m'aimait pas. S'il avait été amoureux de moi, tout aurait sûrement été différent. Quoique… je n'étais pas certaine que malgré cela, j'aurais pu avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui.

Arriverais-je à lui faire confiance s'il m'avouait être amoureux ?

Je n'en étais pas certaine.

_Toi comme moi savons que nous ne pourrions pas lui résister s'il nous avouait son amour ! _

Ma conscience avait raison. Si Edward me disait m'aimer, le reste n'aurait plus d'importance. Je me jetterais à corps perdu dans cette relation, au risque d'être blessé de façon indéniable et permanente.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement pour moi.

_Ou malheureusement. _

-Je vais me préparer. On a du travail aujourd'hui.

Je laissai les filles dans la cuisine, fuyant lâchement mes amies avant qu'elles arrivent à me convaincre de laisser une chance à Edward.

J'étais faible et je sentais qu'il en aurait fallu peu pour me faire flancher.

**33 jours avant le jour J **

J'entrai dans la villa en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'étais furieuse contre ma propre personne, furieuse d'être aussi faible.

Je l'avais attendu toute la journée. Aujourd'hui aurait dû être une journée où Edward suivait le cours de danse avec nous. À cause de ça, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la nuit du samedi, lors de notre discussion qui avait tout changé. Edward n'était pas venu à la villa depuis son départ et il n'avait pas mangé une seule fois avec nous au cours des deux derniers jours. Il fallait avouer qu'Alice n'était pas là pour le convaincre de nous accompagner. Emmet avait bien essayé, mais il s'était frappé à un mur. Edward était « occupé » avait-il dit encore une fois.

Alors je n'avais même pas aperçu son visage depuis plus de 48 heures et il me manquait à un point que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Mon cœur s'affolait à l'idée de danser avec lui.

Bien malgré moi, je brûlais d'impatience de le revoir.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas venu. Lorsque j'avais demandé à Victoria pourquoi il n'était pas là, elle m'avait simplement répondu qu'il préférait travailler sur ses chansons cette semaine. Alors j'avais dansé avec Laurent, qui malgré son talent, ne pouvait remplacer Edward.

Pas pour moi.

Sur l'heure du lunch, poussée par je ne sais quel élan, j'avais poussé Rose à suivre quelques filles de la troupe qui allait manger dans la salle de spectacle pour écouter Edward et ses musiciens. Je m'étais dissimulée dans le fond de la salle, pour qu'il ne me voie pas, et j'avais profité du spectacle.

Edward était magnifique sur scène. Il chantait une chanson rock que je n'avais jamais entendue et il se donnait à fond. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point ce style, loin de celui qu'il avait habituellement, lui allait à la perfection. Il sautait sur la scène, en s'époumonant dans son micro, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

Puis la chanson prit fin et je me joignis aux applaudissements de ses autres groupies.

Ses musiciens virent le rejoindre et ils se tapèrent virilement sur l'épaule, visiblement fier d'eux. Sauf Leah, qu'il prit dans ses bras, beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, sans que je ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais plusieurs fois, l'éclat de rire d'Edward monta jusqu'à moi. Et je sentis alors la fureur m'envahir. Il semblait tellement heureux ! Alors que moi j'étais misérable depuis son départ, lui s'amusait sans plus se préoccuper de moi ou de nous. Je semblais à des milles lieux de ses préoccupations.

Je serrai les poings pour ne pas craquer et me mettre à hurler.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit heureux sans moi ! J'étais une idiote : je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser s'éloigner de moi.

-C'est l'heure de la pause les gars ! dit-il alors. 30 minutes, pas plus !

Ses musiciens protestèrent, mais il sauta d'un bond gracieux en bas de la scène sans se préoccuper d'eux et fut aussitôt rejoint par cinq filles. Cinq des filles les plus stupides et superficielles de la troupe de danse. Il en attrapa deux par la taille et sortit ainsi accompagné en discutant avec animation.

-Allons-nous en, grognai-je à Rose avant de me lever.

Elle me suivit avec un regard désolé. Et je n'avais pas dérougi de la journée. J'étais en colère contre moi… en colère parce que je me sentais sur le point de faire une bêtise. Du genre… aller voir Edward et le supplier de revenir, lui dire que j'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il me demanderait, puis l'embrasser avec autant de fougue que je le pouvais pour lui faire oublier les autres bouches qui avaient touché la sienne.

Ce qui aurait été tout à fait déraisonnable.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, laissant passer Rose, Alice, Emmet et Jake qui exceptionnellement était venu avec nous dans la limousine.

-Nous sommes là aussi tu sais ! Tu as failli m'assommer avec la porte !

-Désolée, grognai-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je voulais m'enfermer quelques heures dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Bella, où vas-tu ? On a un invité ! dit Alice en me pointant Jacob du menton.

-Jacob n'est PAS un invité ! protestai-je.

-En fait, Bella… j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose et je crois que ça te concerne de près.

Je me tournai vers lui, ma curiosité piquée.

-Ah oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Edward.

Il avait raison : ce sujet m'intéressait au plus haut point. Et je n'aimais pas l'air sombre que son visage avait pris. Alice non plus de toute évidence, puisqu'elle s'affola.

-Edward ? Quoi Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a fait une bêtise, c'est ça ? Je le sentais ! Je savais ! Il n'est pas venu nous voir une seule fois ! Il ne répondait jamais à mes appels cette semaine ! Il…

Emmet déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ce qui réussit à la faire taire. Moi je me laissai tomber dans les escaliers pour écouter la conversation.

-Edward ne va pas bien, dit Emmet. Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi pendant les rares occasions où j'ai eu la chance de lui parler!

Quoi ? Mais je l'avais vu cette après-midi et il avait l'air en parfaite santé !

-Il n'est pas lui-même en ce moment, continua Jacob. Et avec ce que vous m'avez raconté sur ses déboires passées…

Il nous jeta un coup d'œil à Rose et moi, se demandant sûrement s'il pouvait en parler devant nous.

-On est déjà au courant. Tu peux parler devant nous.

Jake hocha la tête et reprit :

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point de… craquer. D'exploser. De se briser. J'ignore comment le dire…

Je repensai alors à ce que Rose m'avait raconté, à la façon dont Edward avait disparu trois ans plus tôt. À l'état dans lequel Emmet et Alice l'avaient ramené.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante.

On ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas voir Edward dans cet état de souffrance. Jamais.

-Es-tu vraiment prête à faire quelque chose ? me demanda Alice en s'approchant de moi.

Debout au pied des escaliers, elle me fixait, suppliante.

-Bella, c'est toi. C'est toi qui l'as mise dans cet état. Je veux dire… c'est ce qui se passe entre vous.

Je restai sans voix un long moment.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est évident, affirma Rose, aussitôt approuvé par les hochements de tête des trois autres.

Pouvais-je vraiment être responsable de ça ? Non. Pas si Edward n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi.

_Et s'il en avait ? _

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Alice me fit un sourire reconnaissant, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Mais elle releva la tête et sembla se reprendre. Elle prit la situation en main.

-D'abord, ne paniquons pas ! lança-t-elle avec force alors qu'elle était celle qui semblait le plus paniquée. Nous devons rester calme et mettre sur pieds un plan d'intervention ! Jacob, commence par nous dire tout ce que tu as remarqué…

Mes amis s'assirent à leur tour dans les escaliers et Jake commença son récit.

-Et bien d'abord… vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à cracher sur une petite fête ! C'est même moi qui incite Edward à sortir et à faire des bêtises le plus souvent. Sauf que ce que j'ai vu hier a allumé l'alerte. Edward m'a invité à une soirée dans la chambre de la prof de danse et j'y suis allé bien sûr. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré… Edward le dragueur, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Mais à la puissance dix ! C'était presque comme si… il était désespéré. Comme s'il flirtait avec toutes ses filles pour… pour combler un vide, un manque. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais ça m'a semblé tout sauf sain. Bien sûr, il s'est saoulé la gueule. Il a bu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi et j'ai dû le ramener dans sa chambre. Et c'est là que je me suis mis à penser à toutes ces petites choses qui m'avaient semblé étrange depuis dimanche…

J'écoutai le récit de Jake d'une oreille attentive, attendant avec impatience qu'il termine pour qu'Alice mette en place un plan. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Et j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas voir Edward tomber.

À tout.

**Je sais que c'est un chapitre qui va sûrement moins vous plaire parce qu'Edward et Bella sont séparés et qu'ils ne vont pas très bien… mais c'est un passage obligé. Il faut que Edward… argh! Non ! Je me tais ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous dévoiler ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié et je vous dis à très, très bientôt pour la suite ! **

**À celles qui lisent Vie de famille **:je sais que je vous avais promis le chapitre 1 rapidement mais quand j'ai essayé d'ajuster ce qui clochait dans mon chapitre, je n'y suis pas arrivée. Alors (et celles qui commencent à me connaître ne seront pas surprises) j'ai tout effacé et recommencé du début. La vie étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre à 100%, mais j'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié du chapitre. Pour l'instant, ce que j'ai écrit me plaît pas mal plus qu'au début alors j'espère terminer le chapitre bientôt.

**À celles qui lisent Peu importe où tu iras** : je suis désolée, mais j'ai un blocage total sur cette fic. Chaque fois que je m'assois devant mon document word, je me trouve devant le syndrome de la page blanche… alors pour l'instant, je la mets en pause. En espérant qu'un jour, l'inspiration revienne… : (


	22. Chapter 22 pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre était écrit depuis un petit moment et j'avais prévu de le poster en fin de semaine, mais la vie étant parfois imprévisible, je n'ai pas été chez moi plus de quelques minutes et pour dormir ! J'ai hésité à le mettre quand même en ligne aujourd'hui parce que j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit de fanfics le lundi… mais je l'ai mis quand même ! lol ! Au pire, vous le lirez mardi ou mercredi ! :P **

**Alors, un chapitre encore pv Edward qui nous montre l'idée d'Alice pour réconcilier Edward et Bella… du moins le début ! Je SAIS que vous allez aimer le début… et détester le reste ! Mais je vous assure que tout cela fait avancer l'histoire et que la réconciliation est pour très très bientôt ! Je sais exactement où je m'en vais avec tout ça, contrairement à Edward et Bella, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 22**

**32 jours avant le jour J **

J'entrai dans la salle d'un pas vif malgré ma gueule de bois. Parfait ! Les gars étaient déjà là, assis sur le bord de la scène, m'attendant visiblement.

-Salut tout le monde ! lançai-je en grimpant pour les rejoindre en quelques enjambés.

Ils me jetèrent tous un regard peu amène.

-Edward ! Tu pourrais pas nous laisser dormir le matin, grogna Leah avec une grimace agacée.

-Ouais. C'est supposé être notre jour de congé aujourd'hui je te rappelle, ajouta Quil en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Leah qui le repoussa aussitôt.

J'haussai les épaules avec un sourire désolé.

-Pas de repos pour vous cette semaine ! Navré ! Je passe la journée avec vous encore aujourd'hui !

-Ce n'est pas que ta présence ne nous fait pas plaisir, dit Ben d'un ton qui laissait clairement penser le contraire. On se demande seulement pourquoi ce changement dans le planning.

Je repoussai sa question d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai envie de répéter avec vous. La danse ne me tente pas trop cette semaine.

Et c'était peu de le dire !

-Et Alice te laisse faire ? demanda Leah, perspicace.

Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire.

-As-tu vu Alice quelque part ?

-Hum… non.

-Alors ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! Et si on commençait maintenant ?

Les gars se levèrent en grommelant et Heïdi vint aussitôt me rejoindre sur la scène pour poser mon micro. Comme d'habitude, elle flirta avec moi de manière flagrante, mais contrairement aux semaines passées, je répondis avec un certain entrain à son rentre-dedans.

Quel était le mal après tout ? J'étais libre comme l'air et elle l'était aussi ! Lorsqu'elle quitta la scène en se déhanchant à outrance, je me tournai vers Leah, sentant le regard scrutateur de mon amie sur moi. Elle me demandait visiblement ce qui se passait, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'y répondre.

Je me détournai donc et d'un signe de la main fit signe à la vigie que j'étais prêt.

La première chanson commença et je me concentrai uniquement sur la musique, toute autre préoccupation disparaissant aussitôt de mon esprit. Et c'était exactement ce que je recherchais.

Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Après la troisième prise de _Forget you, _la voix de Démétri nous arrêta.

-Ok les gars. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui ! cria-t-il de depuis les coulisses.

-Quoi ?

Mais de quel droit décidait-il cela ?

-Ordre d'Alice, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

Ce qui convainquit Quil, Ben et Leah d'arrêter. En fait, ils avaient même l'air plutôt contents. Bon, il fallait avouer que je les faisais travailler sur leurs jours de repos.

-Désolé Ed, on ne peut pas contester un ordre d'Alice, dit Ben en passant à côté de moi en m'envoyant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je poussai un soupir, dépité. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il faudrait que j'aille au cours de danse tout compte fait ? Et si je m'éclipsais pour prendre une journée de congé moi aussi ? J'en avais bien le droit après tout !

-Attendez les gars ! Je viens avec vous ! m'écriai-je en sautant en bas de la scène.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je la vis, depuis la première fois en trois jours. Elle se tenait sur le bord de la porte, son regard fixé sur moi et elle se mordillait la lèvre de cette façon si foutrement sexy qu'elle avait de le faire.

Mon cœur s'emballa lâchement, mais j'étais suffisamment entraîné maintenant pour être capable de garder mon rôle. Je n'allais plus me laisser perturber par elle.

Je fis donc comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Leah, surprise. Tu prends ta journée ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Ed !

J'entourai ses épaules de mon bras.

-Il faut bien s'amuser un peu dans la vie, non ?

Elle me fixa avec un peu trop d'intensité, suspicieuse. Puis elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Et puis, j'aime mieux que tu traînes avec nous qu'avec les trois pétasses…

-Oh ! Arrête ! Elles ne sont pas si mal ! répondis-je, sachant très bien de qui elle parlait.

Lauren, Chelsea et Samantha n'étaient pas les filles les plus futées, ni les plus vertueuses, mais elles étaient sympas et amusantes !

Elles étaient définitivement folles, mais j'aimais assez ça. Elles m'adulaient, me voyaient comme LE sex-symbol, l'homme à séduire et elles s'y étaient efforcées depuis le début de la semaine. Laurent tout particulièrement.

Je passai à côté de Bella, sans un regard pour elle, mais je venais à peine de franchir la porte que Jake se plantait devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui se passait.

Les yeux de mon ami et garde du corps se posèrent sur mon bras qui entourait toujours les épaules de Leah; sa bouche forma un pli mécontent. Je relâchai mon étreinte en levant les yeux au ciel. Être jaloux de moi était totalement idiot. Ce n'était pas comme ça entre Leah et moi.

-Je passe la journée avec les gars. Tu te joins à nous ? demandai-je, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Non.

Sa réponse était plus un grondement furieux qu'un mot et je le fixai, me demandant ce qui se passait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Vas-y Leah. Je vous rejoins.

-D'accord.

Elle partit, s'éloignant le plus possible de Jacob pour passer à côté de lui et je restai seul avec mon ami qui me toisait d'un regard méchant.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre Leah et moi, non ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je me fiche de Leah. Tu ne passes pas la journée avec eux : tu as du travail aujourd'hui. Ordre d'Alice.

Je fis un reniflement dédaigneux. Alice avait donc décidé de me pourrir la journée, mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire !

-Peu importe les ordres d'Alice. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui la paie… et non le contraire ! Alors si je décide de me prendre une journée de congé, elle n'a qu'à l'accepter ! Et je me débrouillerai avec sa colère après !

-Non.

Cette fois, je poussai un grognement, énervé moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu retournes dans cette salle et tu vas bosser. Point à la ligne.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, puis devant moi, par-dessus l'épaule de Jake. Quelle chance avais-je de réussis à le repousser et le semer ? Hum… je courrais plus vite que lui, mais il faudrait que je le prenne par surprise…

-Si tu essaies de te sauver, je te ramène. Même s'il faut que je t'assomme pour ça.

Ok. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Depuis quand Jake était-il devenu le toutou d'Alice ?

-Alice n'a pas demandé que je me présente au cours de danse ?

-Non. Elle veut que tu travailles sur le chant.

Je poussai un soupir. Bon, dans ce cas, ça pouvait aller. Ça ne servait à rien de me battre contre Jake, même si je ne comprenais pas son attitude. J'allais devoir avoir une bonne conversation avec lui et avec Alice ce soir. Je n'allais pas les laisser me dicter ma conduite ! Ils n'en avaient aucun droit !

-Très bien. Alors j'y retourne.

Puis j'ajoutai, d'un ton froid :

-Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, ami ou pas, tu es viré !

Je me détournai sans attendre sa réponse et marchai d'un pas furieux jusqu'à la salle. Sauf que j'avais oublié un petit détail : Bella y était. Et elle attendait sur la scène, une feuille à la main. Elle semblait plus que nerveuse alors qu'elle me regardait avancer vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? aboyai-je en la fusillant du regard.

Elle était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir en ce moment. La toute dernière.

-Je… je viens pour… pour la répétition, dit-elle d'une voix trop aigue pour qu'elle semble normale.

-Quelle répétition ? Le cours de danse va se faire ici ?

Je me sentais de plus en plus suspicieux. Quelque chose clochait, je le sentais. Je n'allais pas aimer ce qui suivrait.

-Je ne viens pas pour la danse. Je… hum… je te dois une répétition de chant, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit que j'essayerai de faire un duo avec toi…

J'eus l'impression que mon cerveau se mettait sur mode veille l'espace d'un instant tellement ses paroles me semblaient absurdes.

-Hein ? fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

-Alice m'a donné ça pour que je les apprenne. Je crois que je suis prête.

Elle agita les feuilles qu'elle tenait en main devant elle. Je retrouvai alors une partie de mes facultés, remontant lentement sur la scène pour lui arracher le papier des mains.

_Good to you _par Edward Cullen

C'était les paroles d'une de mes chansons. Celle que j'avais choisie, il y avait 100 ans maintenant, pour chanter avec Bella. Mais les choses avaient changés à présent et faire un duo était hors de question. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'envisager réellement ?

-Peu importe ce qu'Alice t'a dit, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire !

Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa le mien, me soumettant aussitôt à son pouvoir. Subjugué. J'étais subjugué, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était près de moi. Sauf que je ne le voulais pas. Je ne pouvais plus la laisser avoir un tel effet sur moi.

Je contractai la mâchoire, furieux contre moi-même parce que je n'arrivais pas à ne rien ressentir en sa présence. Furieux contre elle aussi pour tout ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Furieux parce qu'avant son apparition, je me sentais bien. Furieux parce que malgré ce que j'en pensais, il avait seulement fallu qu'elle entre dans la salle pour qu'aussitôt toutes mes pensées se concentrent sur elle…

Mon indifférence n'était que factice et ça, ça me faisait suer.

-Je ne me sens pas obligée, murmura-t-elle en rougissant. J'en ai envie.

Je réussis enfin à retrouver suffisamment de raison pour fermer les yeux, rompant ainsi le charme que ses yeux bruns avaient sur moi. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant, me demandant pourquoi elle décidait de chanter avec moi maintenant que je n'en avais plus envie… alors qu'il avait fallu que je la supplie pour qu'elle accepte lorsque je le voulais plus que tout ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

-Tu ne comprends pas Bella, dis-je de mon ton le plus sec, pour être certain que cette fois, elle capte bien ce que j'allais dire. Moi, je ne veux plus le faire.

Un long silence suivit mon affirmation. Je vis le visage de Bella se décomposer alors qu'elle semblait se ratatiner sur elle-même. Ça ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle se redressa ensuite, relevant la tête dans une pose de défi, et ses traits prirent un air déterminé.

-Depuis est-ce que ce que tu veux m'importe Edward Cullen ?

J'eus un rire incrédule, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, la défiant à mon tour.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas chanter toute seule ?

-Et bien… pourquoi pas ?

-Ah ah ! Vas-y ma grande : la place est à toi ! lançai-je, avec tout le sarcasme dont j'étais capable. J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

-Je vais le faire ! répliqua Bella avec un regard mauvais.

Toute sa timidité et sa nervosité semblaient envoler. Elle était juste irritée parce que je savais clairement qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de le faire. Bella, chanter seule sur scène ? Ouais, c'est ça ! À d'autre ! Elle cherchait juste une façon de me plier à sa volonté, mais cette fois je ne me laisserais pas faire. Isabella Swan ne pouvait plus faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi !

-Alors cesse de le dire et fais-le ! Tu parles, tu parles, mais…

Je fis semblant de tendre l'oreille.

-Non. Je n'entends toujours rien.

Bella poussa un grognement furieux qui m'aurait amusé dans d'autres circonstances.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être énervant parfois, marmonna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-Ouais. À moi aussi tu m'as manqué Swan, dis-je si bas qu'elle ne m'entendit pas.

Et elle m'avait véritablement manqué. Lorsqu'on se disputait ainsi, j'avais l'impression de revivre. Depuis qu'elle était là, je pouvais respirer librement de nouveau.

Merde ! Je détestais ressentir ça alors que j'essayais de ne rien ressentir ! Je détestais être sous son emprise !

Il fallait que je continue à l'ignorer. Si je continuais à la provoquer, j'allais craquer. Encore une fois.

C'était comme tout recommencer depuis le début, depuis notre arrivée à Las Vegas.

-HEÏDI ! JE VEUX UN MICRO !

Heïdi sortit des coulisses, un micro à la main et elle le posa beaucoup plus rapidement sur Bella que lorsque c'était moi. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches, haussant les sourcils avec un air vaguement intéressé. La musique commença et Bella me jeta un regard furieux.

-Tu as l'intention de rester là ?

-Tout à fait. Je veux être aux premières loges. C'est un moment mémorable tout de même !

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle détourna le visage de moi et visiblement, la nervosité revint. Notre joute et sa colère lui avait fait oublier, mais ça n'avait duré que le temps de quelques minutes. Et lorsqu'elle commença à chanter, sa voix et ses mains tremblaient.

_-Everyone around(tout le monde autour)  
No words are coming now(aucun mot ne vient maintenant)  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?(Et je ne peux trouver mon soufflé, pouvons-nous seulement dire le reste sans un son?)_

Elle ne chantait pas juste; loin de là, le stress ne l'aidant pas à trouver la bonne note. Malgré cela, j'aurais pu l'écouter chanter pendant des heures. Sa voix douce, vibrante, me touchait au-delà de ce que j'aurais cru possible.

-_And none of this is enough(Et rien de tout ceci n'est assez)  
I still don't measure up(Je ne le mesure pas toujours)  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it(Et je ne suis pas préparé, l'excuse n'est jamais là quand tu en as besoin)_

Bella ferma les yeux et déposa une main sur son cœur pour entamer le refrain. Elle était tellement belle. Si touchante.

_-And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone (Et maintenant, je veux que tu saches que je te mets au-dessus de tous)  
And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you(Et je veux que tu saches, je pense que tu as été bon pour moi et que j'ai été si bonne pour toi) _

La Bella colérique, capricieuse, à la langue bien acérée était loin maintenant. Ce que Bella me montrait-là, ce qu'elle dévoilait devant moi, c'était ce qu'elle tentait de cacher dans sa vie de tous les jours : sa vulnérabilité. Elle se tenait devant moi, tel qu'elle avait été quatre ans plus tôt, avant que je ne lui brise le cœur.

Et cela réveillait quelque chose en moi sur lequel je préférais ne pas m'attarder.

J'arrêtai donc tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'aucun retour en arrière ne soit plus possible. D'un signe de la main, je fis signe à Démétri d'arrêter la musique, puis je m'avançai vers Bella qui me fixait, surprise.

-Visiblement, tu as grandement besoin de mon aide, lançai-je en prenant soin d'utiliser mon ton le plus arrogant.

Hors de question qu'elle sache à quel point elle m'avait atteinte en plein cœur.

-Je vous avais dit que c'était de la folie, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible. Vous avez insisté pour que je le fasse.

J'haussai les épaules, puis repoussai sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Oh ! Avec beaucoup de pratique, et moi comme professeur, ça devrait aller.

-Et que dois-je faire maintenant,_ professeur_ ? souffla-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot et je ne pus retenir un frisson tant elle avait dit ce mot sur un ton sensuel.

-On va reprendre depuis le début, mais… plus lentement. Tu avais un peu de difficulté avec le rythme.

Voilà. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Calme. Neutre. En contrôle. Professionnel. Nous étions là pour travailler. Aujourd'hui, Bella serait mon élève.

J'allai m'asseoir derrière mon piano en fixant méchamment les notes noires et blanches devant moi. J'avais évité de jouer toute la semaine, façon un peu maladroite d'empêcher mon esprit de déraper… mais je n'avais plus le choix. Si j'avais dit à Bella que je ne pouvais pas jouer du piano, elle m'aurait posé des tas de question et aurait sûrement tout raconté à Alice. Et Alice aurait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce que je cherchais à éviter à tout prix. Ma meilleure amie était bien trop… extralucide.

Bella se posta à côté de moi, debout à ma gauche, appuyée contre mon piano. Je sentais son regard fixé sur moi, mais j'évitai d'y penser.

Concentration. Professionnalisme.

Après une grande inspiration, je déposai mes mains sur mon instrument et lentement, je recommençai la chanson, Bella reprenant les paroles du début. J'arrêtai presque aussitôt : ça ne fonctionnait pas. Bella avait toujours un temps de retard.

-Essayons d'abord sans musique.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent d'horreur, sûrement la crainte de chanter sans rien pour couvrir sa voix.

-Je vais chanter avec toi si ça peut t'aider !

-D'a… d'accord.

Et bien, elle était vraiment prête à tout pour tenir sa promesse.

Même si je n'avais pas besoin de jouer, je gardai mes mains et mes yeux fixés sur les notes devant moi, mon attention focalisée sur les paroles et ma voix. Tout pour ne pas penser à Bella.

_-Everyone around  
No words are coming now_

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_

Je fronçai les sourcils et relevai la tête, faisant un petit signe de la main à Bella pour lui signifier de chanter avec moi.

-_And none of this is enough  
I still don't measure up and I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it_

J'arrêtai encore une fois et poussai un soupir sonore. Bella me fixait, les yeux écarquillés, se mordant encore la lèvre. Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Bella ? Ça va ?

-Hein ? Heu… oui, oui ! répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis seul à chanter ?

Elle tortilla ses mains devant elle, mal à l'aise. Je crus un instant qu'elle ne me répondrait pas, mais elle avoua finalement :

-Désolée. C'est seulement que… tu es fascinant quand tu chantes. Non, pas seulement fascinant, c'est plus que ça. Tu es hypnotisant. J'ai été un peu… éblouie.

-Concentre-toi, m'écriai-je, beaucoup trop fort pour les besoins de la cause.

Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi me faisait-elle des compliments maintenant ? Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi gentille, juste au moment où moi j'avais décidé de l'oublier ? Pour peu, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle le faisait exprès pour me rendre la tâche plus ardue !

-Très bien ! répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, énervée. Je vais essayer ! Mais toi, essaie donc de ne pas être aussi…

Elle gesticula dans tous les sens avant de me montrer de sa main.

-Ça.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur.

-Wow. Ça c'était de la répartie Swan !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer encore, mais je me relevai juste assez pour placer mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Et maintenant, chante, murmurai-je. _Everyone around…_

Je retirai mon doigt, avec l'impression que tout mon corps brûlait à cause de ce simple contact, et Bella joignit sa voix à la mienne.

Cette fois, ce fut la bonne et je nous laissai chanter le premier couplet avant d'arrêter et de reprendre du début. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Bella, d'une patience hors du commun, faisait de son mieux pour suivre mes conseils et elle ne rechignait jamais à reprendre un passage qui lui avait posé problème ou à faire quelques vocalises pour exercer sa voix. À croire qu'on avait échangé ma Bella, enfin la Bella que j'avais appris à connaître, par une autre plus docile.

J'ignore combien de temps nous passâmes à répéter. Toute notion de minutes et d'heures disparaissait lorsque je répétais… et encore plus lorsque je le faisais avec elle.

Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure, Bella prenait confiance en elle. Sa voix devenait plus forte, plus ferme, plus assurée. Elle se mélangeait avec la mienne d'une façon tout à faire harmonieuse. Comme si elles avaient été faites pour chanter ensemble.

Debout devant elle, appuyé sur mon piano moi aussi, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. J'étais totalement pris dans la chanson, prisonnier de ses paroles que nous répétions encore et encore.

_Good to you. _

L'avait-elle été ? J'étais incapable de répondre à cette question. Elle faisait partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs… mais notre relation m'avait aussi mené à l'un des pires moments de ma vie. Elle avait fait ressortir le pire de moi… mais aussi le meilleur, il me fallait l'admettre. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Je crois qu'on pouvait dire qu'elle avait été bonne pour moi.

Et j'espérais que malgré le mal que je lui avais fait, j'ai aussi été bon pour elle. Je voulais croire que notre relation n'avait pas été un échec total et qu'elle lui avait apporté quelques bonnes choses.

-_ And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone (Et maintenant, je veux que tu saches que je te mets au-dessus de tous)  
And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you(Et je veux que tu saches, je pense que tu as été bon pour moi et que j'ai été si bonne pour toi)_

Et je la tenais au-dessus de tous.

Elle était unique. Exceptionnelle. Une femme comme vous n'en rencontrez jamais deux au cours de votre vie. Une femme qu'aucune autre n'avait pu égaler.

_-I've been good to you. _

_-I'v been good to you. _

Bella leva sa main et la passa dans mes cheveux avant de la descendre sur mon visage. Je savourai la caresse, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

_-I've been so good to you. _

Je tenu la note un instant, avant de la laisser mourir dans le silence de la salle. Bella me fit un sourire lumineux alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que je croyais reconnaître. Sa main était toujours sur ma joue, douce, tendre. Je déposai la mienne par-dessus, capturant ses doigts entre les miens.

-Edward…

Bella fit un pas vers moi et à ce moment-là, un vacarme assourdissant retentit derrière nous.

Je sursautai, tout comme Bella, et me retournai pour découvrir l'origine du bruit. Heïdi avait fait tomber je ne sais quoi dans la coulisse.

-Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire, ne semblant pas du tout l'être.

Au moins, son intervention avait eu le don de me faire retrouver la raison. Je lâchai aussitôt la main de Bella et pris la précaution de reculer d'un pas avant de ramener mon attention sur elle.

-Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dis-je de ma voix la plus désintéressée. Tes cordes vocales n'ont pas l'habitude d'être autant utilisées… autant y aller doucement pour la première fois.

-Edward...

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée ! Ça ne ressemblait plus du tout à une casserole !

-Edward.

-Mais maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux vraiment le faire ou non. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable si tu refuses. Tu as tenu ta promesse maintenant.

-Edward !

-Jane et Irina arrivent lundi, je vais leur demander si…

-Vas-tu te taire et me laisser en placer une ? s'écria Bella en levant les bras au ciel.

Je gardai le silence, surpris par son éclat. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je jacassais comme une pie avec qu'elle ne me le dise.

Il était temps que je fiche le camp de là !

-Merci, dit Bella, exaspérée. Donc, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… l'avant-midi a été très agréable. Et j'aimerais vraiment, si tu veux de moi comme partenaire, recommencer l'expérience.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à ces mots, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Calme. En contrôle. Du moins en apparence.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Tu imagines l'effet que ça aura sur le public ? Ça va être fou !

-Oublie le public : est-ce que tu as envie de le faire avec moi ?

Bella fit le pas qui nous séparait et déposa sa main sur mon torse.

-Faire quoi ? demandai-je, ayant perdu toute trace de raison.

-Mais ça ! Nous deux… la chanson… le spectacle…

J'hochai négativement la tête, reculant doucement pour m'éloigner d'elle.

-En fait, là, maintenant… j'ai autre chose à faire. Quelqu'un m'attend. Je suis déjà en retard.

Bella me fixa, l'air perdu.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas…

-On en reparle une autre fois, d'accord ?

Je descendis de la scène à toute vitesse et me précipitai vers la porte. J'avais besoin d'air. Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible. Ça devenait trop difficile : je n'arrivais même plus à penser correctement.

Je passai par les escaliers, entendant les pas de Jake qui guettait mes arrières quelque part en-dessous de moi, pour évacuer tout le stress que je contenais depuis…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

… quatre heures maintenant. Quatre putain d'heures avec elle ! Et pour l'indifférence, on repassera ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris aussi d'accepter de répéter avec elle ! Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça… et elle venait de réduire en quelques heures mes efforts de toute la semaine à néant.

J'étais toujours accro à Bella Swan.

Peu importe à quel point j'essayais de mentir aux autres, je ne pouvais pas me le cacher à moi-même. J'étais accro à Bella… et c'était peut-être même plus que ça…

En arrivant au sixième étage, mes mains tremblaient et mon corps était parcouru de frissons. Je ne comprenais pas ce que m'arrivait, mais j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer. Il fallait que j'arrive à ma chambre le plus rapidement possible, parce que j'allais m'écrouler. Je le sentais jusqu'au plus profond de moi : j'allais me briser en petits morceaux.

Pour une simple fille !

Mais Alice avait raison : Bella n'était pas n'importe quelle fille.

Je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre, les yeux à moitié fermé, me guidant à tâtons. Mon esprit marchant sur pilote automatique.

D'abord, sortir ta clé. Puis ouvrir la porte. Prendre un grand verre d'alcool, ce qu'il y a de plus fort dans le mini-bar. Et ensuite… ça ira mieux.

Il faut que ça aille mieux. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre les pédales. Tu ne peux pas.

Je ne remarquai une présence féminine devant ma porte qu'une fois rendue à destination.

-Lauren ? fut tout ce que j'arrivai à dire lorsque je m'arrêtai devant elle.

-Salut Edward. La répétition a été annulée aujourd'hui alors je me disais qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Sans écouter ce qu'elle disait, je la poussai sans ménagement et entrai d'une main maladroite ma clé électronique dans la serrure. La lumière verte s'alluma et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en poussant la porte. J'entrai du pas titubant d'un gars qui avait un verre dans le nez, trébuchant sur le tapis d'entré, puis je fermai les yeux et laissai tomber ma tête contre le mur.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Il fallait que je me concentre uniquement là-dessus. Pas sur Bella. Pas sur ce que je ressentais lorsqu'elle était près de moi. Par sur mon cœur qui faisait des bons périlleux, ou sur ma muse qui s'affolait et me faisait écrire des chansons idiotes lorsque je pensais à elle. Pas à la joie qui parcourait mon corps lorsqu'elle souriait... et à la détresse qui me faisait tomber plus bas que terre chaque fois que je me rappelais qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Ne plus penser. Ne plus ressentir. Surtout ne plus ressentir.

-Edward ? EDWARD !

Lauren m'avait suivi à l'intérieur de la chambre. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher de l'aide ?

-Je veux que tu la fermes, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle déposa une main sur mon épaule et ce qui se passa ensuite fut poussé par un instinct primaire, totalement incontrôlable : l'instinct de survie.

J'attrapai Lauren par le bras pour la tirer vers moi et je me jetai sur sa bouche avec désespoir. Elle poussa un couinement approbateur et totalement stupide, mais je continuai malgré tout. Je nous retournai pour changer de position et elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur avec brutalité.

Ne plus penser. Ne plus rien ressentir d'autre qu'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais perdu mon chandail et mes doigts étaient glissés à l'endroit le plus secret de sa personne alors qu'elle hurlait mon nom, lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Nous nous figeâmes aussitôt.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-elle, haletante.

-Non.

-Alors on n'est pas obligé de répondre !

Elle entreprit donc de défaire mon pantalon, laissant sa bouche errer sur mon torse, laissant de la bave sur son passage.

Dégoûtant.

Je la repoussai sans douceur. Mon désir était disparu en même temps que ma faculté de penser était revenu.

-Je…

-Edward ! Je sais que tu es là ! On vous a entendu !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Alice. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Je dois aller répondre. Elle a sûrement quelque chose d'important à me dire.

-Oh ! Dommage…

Lauren prit une moue déçue qu'elle voulait sûrement sexy mais qui me semblait plutôt risible. Bon sang ! Avais-je perdu la tête ? Pourquoi avais-je embrassé cette fille ? Je me détournai d'elle pour ouvrir la porte, trouvant Alice et… Bella sur le seuil.

Je serrai les poings, maudissant Dieu, le destin ou je ne sais quoi, de l'avoir envoyé ici alors que je n'étais pas encore remis de notre dernier tête à tête.

-Heu… bonjour ?

Ma salutation avait sonné d'avantage comme une question et je me raclai la gorge, tentant de retrouver contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? J'étais un peu… occupé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi où Lauren attendait toujours.

-Ouais. On avait remarqué, dit Alice sur un ton mauvais, fusillant Lauren du regard.

-Hum… je crois que je vais y aller. Edward, appelle-moi ok ?

Elle s'arrêta à côté de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis elle partit sur un dernier signe de la main. Je me poussai pour laisser entrer les deux filles, mais Bella recula d'un pas, ses traits tordus dans une drôle de grimace.

-Je crois que je vais…

-Oh non ! Tu viens toi aussi !

Alice attrapa Bella par le bras et elle la traîna à l'intérieur. Je refermai la porte en soupirant et lorsque je me retournai, je me retrouvai face à face avec le visage rouge de fureur de ma meilleure amie.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

Son regard devint noir et si je ne mesurais pas presque un pied de plus qu'elle, je crois que j'aurais reculé pour me protéger de sa colère.

-Avec Lauren ? Sérieusement Edward ?

J'haussai les épaules en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-On s'amusait, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

-S'amuser, s'amuser ! Tu ne fais que ça cette semaine ! s'écria Alice en agitant les bras.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, irrité.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire !

-Non. Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu là ! J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu me fais une scène !

Le ton commençait à monter et je sentis Bella, qui s'était éloignée, revenir à côté de nous.

-Je te fais une scène parce que tu agis comme un con !

-J'agis comme les gens s'attendent à me voir faire ! Rien de plus ! Je suis Edward Cullen, le tombeur qui se fait toutes les filles ! Le salaud qui est incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit ! Le gars qui s'amuse à manipuler les gens, à les utiliser autant qu'il le peut, puis à les jeter comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance !

Je me tournai vers Bella pour ajouter :

-N'est-ce pas ce que les gens pensent de moi ?

Bella me fixait, le visage blême, mais elle garda le silence.

Alice déposa une main douce sur mon bras et je ramenai mon regard sur elle. Toute colère semblait avoir disparu de son visage.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je poussai un soupir, ma main venant emmêler un peu plus ma tignasse déjà bien malmenée par les mains de Lauren un peu plus tôt.

-Je sais. Et avec Lauren, c'était une erreur, admis-je, à contre-cœur. C'est arrivé comme ça, mais… ça ne se répétera pas une deuxième fois. Tu peux me croire !

J'eus malgré moi une grimace de dégoût avant de plisser les yeux, suspicieux.

-Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu es en colère ! Il y a autre chose ! Jake m'a pratiquement attaqué ce matin… puis Bella a fait semblant d'avoir envie de faire le duo… et toi qui débarques dans ma chambre…

Je toisai Alice du regard et elle soutint mes yeux fixés sur elle sans difficulté.

-Ai-je le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Heu… peut-être pourrions-nous aller en discuter dans un endroit plus confortable ? proposa Bella.

Je lui accordai à peine un regard. Je ne devais pas lui accorder d'attention. Chaque fois que je la laissais approcher, je perdais tout contrôle.

-Wow ! Elle sait parler, marmonnai-je, sarcastique.

-Contente de te revoir aussi Edward, répondit-elle sur un ton froid qui me surprit après ce que nous avions partagé le matin même.

-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose Isabella. Il me semble qu'on s'est quitté il y a à peine quelques minutes. J'aurais cru que tu en avais assez de moi !

-Oh ! Alors on en est revenu au Isabella ? Je ne croyais pas qu'on s'ignorait à ce point. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'en avais donné tout à l'heure !

Cette fois, je me tournai franchement vers elle.

-Petit moment de répit, rien de plus. Mais maintenant tu le sais !

Tout cela dit avec mon sourire le plus suffisant.

-Bella a raison, nous coupa Alice, avant que notre échange ne s'envenime d'avantage. Allons-nous asseoir.

Je n'avais pas envie de les amener plus loin dans ma suite, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Protester ave Alice aurait été inutile. Je le fis donc à contre-cœur et lorsque je vis dans quel était j'avais laissé ma chambre, je ne pus retenir une grimace.

-On voit que tu en profites lorsque je ne suis pas sur ton dos ! me lança Alice en examinant le bordel autour d'elle.

Heureusement, elle semblait plus amusée que furieuse.

-Ouais… pour une fois que je peux faire ce que je veux de ma chambre, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

J'enlevai précipitamment les vêtements qui reposaient sur les deux chaises pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir, en prenant une chemise pour recouvrir mon torse encore à découvert, puis je pris moi-même place sur mon lit.

Alice et Bella échangèrent un regard. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant pour la première fois de quoi elles pouvaient bien vouloir me parler. La situation était… étrange.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous commencez à me faire flipper !

Un long silence me répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se décide enfin à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-On ne t'a pas vu de la semaine à la villa !

Sa voix était accusatrice, mais j'y décelai aussi la tristesse que mon absence lui avait causée et je me sentis aussitôt coupable.

-Désolé. J'ai été un peu occupé.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella grimacer et je me demandai si elle se doutait quels avaient été mes occupations.

Non. Impossible. Elle pensait sûrement à autre chose.

-Je sais et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

Alice poussa un soupir.

-Quel jour on est Edward ?

-Hein ?l

Je la fixai sans comprendre. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

-Quel jour on est ? répéta-t-elle en séparant chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à un gosse particulièrement lent.

-Jeudi. On est jeudi Lily. Et pour ton information, je suis clean. Je te jure que je n'ai touché à rien de ce genre depuis des années !

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit ! répliqua-t-elle en me fixant d'un air grave. Je sais que tu ne prends pas de drogue ! On est jeudi : tu aurais dû être à la répétition de danse ce matin. Comme tu aurais dû l'être hier ! Mais ça fait deux jours que tu sèches… que tu profites de mon absence pour faire des conneries !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je ne profitais pas de son absence. Bon, d'accord : si elle n'avait pas dit lundi qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir aux répétitions de la semaine, je n'aurais peut-être pas manqué les cours de danse… mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle pouvait être effrayante parfois !

-Je ne sèche pas ! C'est ridicule ! On est plus au lycée ! Et en plus, j'ai demandé la permission avant de manquer les répétitions…

-Victoria me l'a dit, oui. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas que tu corrompes mes professeurs!

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire. Cette situation était tellement ridicule.

-Je n'ai pas corrompu Victoria, je lui ai demandé simplement ! Et elle a accepté. Ce n'est pas un tyran, elle !

-Sauf que ce n'est pas à elle de décider ! C'est moi qui m'occupe du planning ! C'est à moi qui tu aurais dû venir demander !

-Sauf que tu aurais refusé !

-Bien sûr ! La danse est importante Edward, autant que le chant ! Tu maîtrises tes chansons, mais tu ne connais pas les chorégraphies ! Tu dois travailler deux fois plus fort pour tout apprendre !

-Et c'est ce que je fais !

Elle me lança un regard sceptique.

-En ne te présentant pas aux répétitions ?

-Je reçois des… cours privés dirons-nous. Je suis donc totalement à jour en ce qui concerne les chorés. Et cette semaine, j'avais envie de faire de la musique, de retrouver ma complicité avec le groupe. Les gars et moi on a même composé une chanson ensemble, une chanson plus rock pour les mettre en valeur. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit dans le show… on te la fera écouter tout à l'heure si tu as le temps !

-C'est une chanson géniale, dit Bella à voix basse. Le rock te va bien.

Je me crispai un instant, troublé par son intervention, mais je retrouvai presque aussitôt mon air impassible. Elle m'avait suffisamment chamboulé pour une journée ! Je ne la laisserai plus faire… j'allais lutter aussi fort que je le pouvais pour résister à ce que sa présence dans la pièce déclenchait en moi.

Même si c'était en vain.

-Merci, dis-je d'un ton indifférent, sans lui accorder d'attention, restant concentré sur Alice. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mon amie réfléchit quelques instants.

-J'en dis que tu essaies de détourner mon attention.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit pour me prendre la main.

-Le vrai problème, ce n'est pas la danse, pas vrai ? devinai-je.

Alice était bien trop grave, bien trop sérieuse pour que ça ne se résume qu'à deux cours de danse manqué. Si ça n'avait été que ça, elle aurait déboulé comme une furie, m'aurait hurlé de me rendre sur le champ à la répétition de danse… et elle m'aurait traîné en me tirant par les oreilles si cela avait été nécessaire.

Cette discussion n'augurait rien de bon pour moi et j'eus une subite envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

-Non. Le vrai problème, c'est toi Edward.

Sa main serra plus fort la mienne.

-Je suis inquiète. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison : je vais bien.

Je pris mon ton le plus convainquant, mais Alice resta sceptique. Elle me connaissait trop bien. Elle pouvait voir en moi comme personne.

Je crois que c'était exactement pour cette raison que je l'avais évité toute la semaine.

-Ah oui ? Parce que tu ne sembles pas être toi-même en ce moment ! Tu travailles comme un acharné jusqu'à des heures pas possible, mais tu refuses de toucher à ton piano. Tu passes tes soirées et tes nuits à boire et à faire des choses que je préfère ne pas imaginer avec des filles. Tu oublies qui sont tes véritables amis et tu les laisses tomber comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance pour toi. Tu as l'air fatigué, épuisé et je ne suis pas assez dupe pour croire en ton sourire. Je sais qu'il est faux. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien et j'espère que toi tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi. Emmet et moi, Jake, Rosalie et Bella maintenant. On est tes amis. On est ta famille même. Ne nous laisses pas en-dehors de ce qui t'arrive, je t'en prie.

Je fermai les yeux, déglutissant difficilement. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de craquer. Même pas devant Alice. Chaque fois que j'avais laissé les émotions me submergés, ça avait été catastrophique.

À l'instant encore, j'avais été sur le point de faire une bêtise. Oh ! De moindre importance comparé à ce que j'avais déjà fait, mais qui sait où ça aurait pu me mener ?

Alors je pris quelques grandes respirations pour retrouver mon calme. J'avais l'impression de me faire engloutir dans un gouffre, le gouffre de mes sentiments que j'avais verrouillé sous clés. Il m'attirait, m'appelait, cherchant à me détruire, mais je résistai de toutes mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas y tomber où j'étais certain de me perdre et de ne jamais retrouver le chemin du retour.

Sans la présence de Bella, je n'aurais sûrement pas été capable de retenir tout ce qui bouillait à l'intérieur de moi.

Mais il était hors de question que j'explose devant elle alors je remis le couvercle sur mes émotions et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais retrouvé mon masque d'impassibilité.

-J'ai besoin d'air Alice. Tu sais que je vous aime, mais en ce moment, j'ai envie de prendre un peu mes distances. De rencontrer d'autres gens, de créer d'autres liens. Est-ce si mal ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas mal… si tu ne nous éjectes pas de ta vie.

-Lily…

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. C'était la dernière chose au monde que je voulais. Elle était ma sœur, elle remplaçait la famille que je n'avais plus. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je te l'ai dit : j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Laisse-moi quelques semaines pour respirer et après, je reviendrai à la villa. Ok ?

Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle se défit de mon étreinte et bondit sur ses pieds, pointant un doigt menaçant vers moi.

-Ok. Mais tâche de ne pas l'oublier… où je viendrai te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Ou plutôt… j'enverrai Jake et Emmet te chercher !

J'eus un petit rire, puis je me levai pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, mais alors quelque chose me frappa.

-Heu… pourquoi est-ce que Isabella est là au fait ?

Pourquoi était-elle venue, elle plutôt qu'Emmet ? IL était mon meilleur ami. Bella n'était que… que… rien. Elle n'était rien finalement que ma collègue.

Elles se tournèrent vers moi, hésitantes. Alice avait les yeux grands ouverts alors que Bella se mordait la lèvre, anxieuse. Cela ne me fit froncer les sourcils que d'avantage.

-J'ai cru que… vous aviez besoin de mettre les choses à plat, avoua enfin Alice d'une petite voix, craignant de toute évidence ma réaction.

Je me fermai encore un peu plus, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

-Nous l'avons déjà fait Alice. Bella devrait être au courant : elle y était !

Ma voix avait été condescendante et cela mit Bella en colère. Elle redressa la tête, m'affrontant du regard. Je le soutins, parfaitement calme et en contrôle.

-J'y étais, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tout avait été dit et après ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

-Ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? l'interrompis-je en prenant mon ton le plus incrédule.

-Tu… tu le sais bien ! Pendant la répétition de chant !

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai : on a chanté. Je t'ai donné quelques trucs… et on a chanté encore !

Bella vint se planter devant moi et tapa du pied sur le sol avec colère. Elle pouvait bien être en rogne, je m'en foutais ! Je n'allais pas la laisser jouer avec mes sentiments plus longtemps… et je n'allais surtout pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi ! Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle donc le besoin de me faire mal ?

-C'est faux et tu le sais ! cria-t-elle. Ne joue pas celui qui n'a rien ressenti !

-Je ne joue pas Bella ! Peu importe ce que tu crois, je suis passé à autre chose maintenant ! Je vois quelqu'un… ça ne fait que commencer, mais ça semble sérieux… alors c'est inutile de ramener ça sur le tapis !

Je n'allais pas avoir une autre conversation sur nous avec elle. Je n'en étais pas capable et tant pis s'il fallait que je me montre particulièrement mesquin pour qu'elle s'en aille.

-Edward, tu ne devrais pas…

-Non. Ça va Alice. Tout ça est très clair. Limpide. J'ai compris. Je t'attends en bas.

Puis Bella sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, refermant la porte avec un peu trop de force derrière elle. Alice me fixa en pinçant les lèvres et je détournai la tête pour ne plus voir la déception dans son regard.

Elle poussa un soupir et je l'arrêtai avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Alice. Je ne veux pas parler de Bella. Et encore moins de Bella et de moi.

Alice déposa sa main sur ma joue dans ce geste si maternel. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce contact. Ça faisait des jours que personne ne m'avait touché ainsi. Avec amour et tendresse. Sans désir de plus, sans arrière-pensée. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ma meilleure amie m'avait manqué.

-Je ne te forcerai pas la main Edward… je veux juste te dire, parce que tu m'avais demandé ce que tu devais faire, que je crois que tu t'engages sur la mauvaise voie. En fait, tu aurais difficilement pu faire pire.

Elle me fit un sourire triste, puis retira sa main.

-Mais c'est ta vie et je vais te laisser la gérer comme tu le veux !

Elle retrouva alors un visage tout à fait professionnel, ce qui me surprit un peu.

-Sauf en ce qui concerne le spectacle ! Alors je veux te voir demain matin, prêt pour le cours de danse ! Et si à la répétition générale je réalise que tu n'es pas au niveau des autres danseurs, ta fin de semaine est à l'eau !

-Ma fin de semaine ? répétai-je, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

Elle me lança un regard exaspéré.

-Edward, est-ce que tu regardes ton planning parfois ?

-Hum… quand tu n'es pas là pour me le remettre sans cesse sous le nez… non !

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dimanche, ce sont les MTV Awards ! Twilight : hésitation est en nomination dans huit catégories alors tu pars samedi matin pour la Californie.

Je restai un moment silencieux, saisi par la nouvelle. J'avais complètement oublié ça ! En fait, j'avais un peu oublié tout ce qui n'était pas à Las Vegas comme me l'avait si gentiment rappelé Esmé dans son dernier message.

Mais c'était parfait : exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'allais m'éloigner d'ici, partir pendant deux jours loin de tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma vie.

Loin de Bella, si je voulais être honnête. Elle était ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie.

-J'avais zappé ce détail !

Je souris.

-C'est génial ! Kristen va y être aussi ?

Question idiote : bien sûr qu'elle allait y être. C'était ma co-vedette de cette méga production et elle était nominée pour le trophée de la meilleure actrice. Aro n'aurait pas permis qu'elle manque un tel événement.

-Tu sais bien que oui ! Et surtout, pas de bêtises pendant que tu seras là-bas !

-Oui maman, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son maternalisme.

-Bon, et maintenant, appelle les gars et dis-leur que leur journée de congé est annulé tout compte-fait ! J'ai envie d'entendre cette chanson que vous avez composée ensemble ! Je me demande ce qui peut bien sortir de vos esprits déjantés à tous les quatre !

J'eus un petit rire, lui ouvrant la porte pour que nous sortions de la chambre, et je la pris par les épaules pour marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Les conversations avec Alice étaient plus simples en ce moment lorsqu'elle prenait son rôle d'agent que celui de meilleure amie. C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'annonce, l'air de rien.

-Oh ! Et je fais un souper à la villa demain soir ! Un souper d'affaire, ajouta-t-elle lorsque je voulus protester. Alors tu n'as pas le droit d'être absent ! J'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer à Bella et à toi !

Je poussai un soupir, mais je savais que cette fois, je n'avais pas le choix. Oh ! Et puis… qu'est-ce qu'était qu'un repas ? Ce n'était le temps que de quelques heures alors je pouvais bien le supporter. Je n'avais qu'à jouer mon rôle à fond. Cette fois, au moins, je serais préparé à voir Bella. Et puis, je savais que dans un peu plus de 24 heures, je serais loin d'ici. Loin d'elle. Sa présence ne me ferait donc pas autant d'effet que ce matin.

Du moins, je voulais le croire.

-D'accord. À quelle heure ?

-20 heures à la maison.

Elle prit un air étrangement satisfait. Je fronçai les sourcils, méfiant. Une petite voix au fond de ma tête me murmurait que je venais de me faire avoir en beauté…

**Je sais, je sais ! Je suis méchante avec Edward et avec Bella… j'en suis consciente ! Je les fais souffrir un peu pour rien… mais je leur ai donné une personnalité tellement butée tous les deux que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de faire ça compliqué ! :P D'accord, j'avoue : c'est simplement parce que j'aime les choses compliquées et que j'Aime vous faire attendre le plus longtemps possible ! hahaha ! ;) Le prochain chapitre est du pv Bella… et il est presque terminé déjà ! Ce sera encore un long chapitre juste pour vous qui devrait être posté la semaine prochaine ou la suivante maximum parce que je suis vraiment inspirée en ce moment! Et cette fois, je vous promets un chapitre beaucoup plus joyeux que vous allez aimer! Mais je ne dis pas pourquoi ! ;) À bientôt ! **


	23. Chapter 23 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé des belles fêtes de fin d'année ! : ) Désolée pour ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre et là, je dois faire un avertissement… **

**Avertissement : ceci n'est PAS le chapitre joyeux que je vous avais promis ! lol ! J'ai repoussé le dit chapitre pour mettre celui-ci qui n'est pas joyeux du tout, malheureusement ! **

**C'est un chapitre centré sur Edward et Bella avec une Bella qui ne sait plus ou elle en est, un Edward qui ne la comprend pas, un rapprochement physique, une dispute, de la jalousie… rien de nouveau sous le soleil quoi mais il fait avancer les choses ! Vous verrez pourquoi ! **

**Et je m'excuse encore du retard. Cette fic me pose problème en ce moment pour une raison simple : j'avais prévu beaucoup beaucoup de choses à faire avant qu'Edward et Bella soient définitivement ensemble et là je réalise que le moment se rapproche et que je n'en ai pas fait la moitié. Alors je dois trier parmi mes idées parce que la plupart d'entre elles ne sont plus viables lorsqu'ils seront un couple ! Il y a des choses que je veux absolument faire avant de les mettre en couple mais en même temps, j'ai peur de tourner en rond et je cherche un moyen pour que ça n'arrive pas ! **

**Et pour les quelques lectrices qui m'ont dit qu'elles trouvaient que c'était trop long avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble… je suis désolée que vous le pensiez ! Je conçois que les choses avancent à pas de tortue, mais c'est comme ça que je veux que l'histoire soit et c'était prévu ainsi depuis le premier chapitre ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire quand même ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**CHAPITRE 23 **

**31 jours avant le jour J **

Vendredi. Enfin.

Non pas que cela signifiait quelque chose pour moi puisque je travaillais aussi le samedi et même parfois le dimanche, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos des vendredis, une euphorie dans l'air qui rendait la journée plus agréable. Et en plus, c'était la répétition générale dans la salle avec toute l'équipe, moment de la semaine que je préférais.

Mais avant, je devais passer à travers cette répétition seule avec Edward et… Victoria. Du moins, si Edward daignait nous honorer de se présence, parce qu'il était 8h15 et il n'était toujours pas là ! Allait-il me poser un lapin pour la troisième journée ?

Je tentai de m'échauffer, en évitant de lancer des coups d'œil furieux vers Victoria. J'avais un minimum de professionnalisme tout de même et je ne pouvais pas laisser ma jalousie influer sur le spectacle. Même si ça aurait été jouissif de le faire, de remettre cette fille et toutes les autres à leur place ! Sauf qu'il y aurait trop de victimes… tellement en fait que le show tomberait sûrement à l'eau si j'en croyais les rumeurs de nouvelles conquêtes d'Edward.

Et ce n'était pas que des rumeurs, j'en avais eu la preuve sous les yeux la veille.

Je revis en pensée ses lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux en bataille, son torse nu…

Et tout cela à cause de cette salope ! Fait chier ! Lorsque j'y repensais, j'avais envie de hurler, de frapper et de pleurer. Tout cela en même temps.

Je le trouvais dans les bras d'une autre juste au moment où Alice était arrivée à me convaincre de faire avancer notre relation à tous les deux. Avec les conclusions qu'on connaissait. Et je revenais donc au point de départ.

Oh ! Je savais bien sûr qu'il couchait avec d'autres filles, je l'avais toujours su, mais… le voir, c'était tout autre chose. Cette image me hanterait encore longtemps, blessante, douloureuse.

Je le détestais de me faire autant de mal au moment où j'essayais de faire un pas vers lui.

Et cette supposée fille avec qui ça allait devenir sérieux… ça avait été le coup de grâce. Je m'étais fourvoyée. C'était impossible qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi. Pas même le plus petit. Sinon, il n'aurait pu m'oublier aussi vite.

Moi, je n'avais toujours pas réussi après trois ans.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Edward à l'air épuisé. Il se figea à l'entrée de la salle de répétition, son regard se posant brièvement sur moi, puis il alla aussitôt rejoindre Victoria.

-Hey ! Vickie ! Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Avec Laurent. On a cru bon de vous faire répéter seulement toi et Bella puisque vous n'avez pas dansé ensemble de la semaine.

Puis elle étudia Edward d'un œil critique.

-Tu as la tête d'un mec qui a fait la fête toute la nuit… pourtant, tu n'es pas venu hier soir ! lança-t-elle, d'un ton presque accusateur.

Edward lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

-J'ai eu un visiteur inattendu hier soir. Quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas mettre à la porte.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que Lauren est arrivée à ses fins !

-NON ! Bon sang non ! répliqua Edward avec une grimace.

Et je poussai malgré moi un soupir de soulagement. Mais si ce n'était pas elle, c'était donc une autre…

-Pourtant, elle se vante à tout le monde que tu l'as plaqué sauvagement sur un mur pour la prendre…

Je me détournai de la conversation, ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas sourde et leurs paroles arrivaient facilement jusqu'à moi malgré la musique.

-Ouais. Hum… c'était une erreur, c'est tout ! Lauren n'est pas mon genre, crois-moi !

-Alors qui est cette fille mystère ?

-Qui a dit que c'était une fille ?

-Mon instinct… et ton air épuisé !

Un silence gêné suivit l'affirmation de Victoria, ce qui me confirma qu'elle avait raison et qu'il s'agissait sûrement de cette fille avec qui Edward sortait, puis celui-ci finit par rompre le malaise avec un rire.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi curieuse ? Un journaliste t'a payé pour tout savoir de ma vie privée ?

-Exact.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis s'approchèrent lentement de moi (enfin, ils remarquaient ma présence) et je fis celle qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Isabella.

Edward me fit un signe de tête poli et je serrai les poings pour me retenir de le frapper. Je les détestais, lui et son air froid.

-Edward, grondai-je entre mes dents, incapable de dissimuler mon ressentiment.

Ma colère le fit sourire.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Bien. Mieux que toi de toute évidence, puisque moi je n'ai pas passé la nuit à m'amuser.

Et voilà, la fille qui n'avait rien entendu avait déjà disparu. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher : je voulais le faire réagir. Je voulais qu'il laisse tomber ce masque qu'il portait et s'il fallait qu'on se dispute pour ça, tant pis ! Ça me ferait même du bien !

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais de ma nuit te concerne !

Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi idiot !

-Ça ne me concerne pas, dis-je plutôt. Sauf si tu es incapable de travailler le lendemain !

-Comment peux-tu en juger ? La répétition n'est même pas commencée ! Et même si je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, sache que je ne me suis pas amusé cette nuit. J'ai simplement passé des heures à discuter ! Rien de plus.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Je te le jurerai sur mon honneur si tu croyais que j'en ai un.

Je l'observai un instant et jugeai qu'il disait la vérité. Ce qui était presque pire que d'imaginer qu'il avait passé la nuit à prendre son pied.

Mon cœur se brisa encore un peu plus, avant de tomber en chute libre jusqu'à mon estomac et des les entraîner tous les deux encore plus bas…

Il avait passé la nuit à discuter avec une fille. Et on ne passait pas des heures à discuter avec une fille de passage. Les seules personnes avec qui j'avais déjà passé une nuit blanche à simplement parler était Alice, Rosalie et… lui.

-Je crois qu'Isabella et moi avons terminé nos salutations. On peut commencer.

Victoria ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la répétition commença. Nous reprîmes toutes les danses que nous avions apprises depuis le début. D'abord _Cross my heart_, suivie par _Heaven_. Tout se déroulait parfaitement sauf que, comme lors de nos répétitions de la semaine précédente, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward n'était pas réellement avec moi. Il n'y avait plus cette… connexion entre nous lorsque nous dansions. Comme si nous étions deux étrangers qui se voyaient contraints de partager une danse.

Je devais admettre par contre qu'Edward était super. Son niveau s'était encore amélioré, ses pas semblaient couler de source, il savait même _Heaven_ mieux que moi ! Visiblement, il avait réellement reçu des cours privées. Par Victoria, assurément.

-Ça va. Vous maîtrisez bien ces numéros. Bella, je sais qu'il te manque quelques pas pour _Heaven_, mais si tu te laisses guider par Edward, tout ira bien ! Passons à _All to myself_… avec les accessoires cette fois !

Elle partit vers le fond de la salle chercher un bureau de travail qui avait été mis là pour nous, mais que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Edward alla la rejoindre aussitôt et il poussa le bureau jusqu'au milieu de la pièce alors que Victoria amenait une chaise.

Ma bouche s'assécha et mes mains devinrent moites alors que je repensai aux mouvements que j'avais appris cette semaine. Les pas sexy que nous avions appris la semaine précédente, les pas du refrain, n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait pendant les couplets.

_All to myself _était une danse à contenue très… explicite.

L'action se déroulait dans un milieu de travail, Edward et moi étions collègues. Des collègues très attirés l'un par l'autre qui jouait à un jeu de séduction. Tout au long de la chanson, je devais déshabiller Edward, en commençant par dépeigner ses cheveux qui seraient impeccables pour les besoins de la cause, puis par tirer sur sa cravate. Ce serait ensuite les boutons de sa chemise… et il terminerait la chanson, le torse à découvert. En fait, lorsque la chanson se terminait, nous étions étendus l'un sur l'autre… sur le bureau et nous devions rouler en bas, à l'abri des regards, au moment exact où la dernière note tomberait.

Et je devais danser ça maintenant. Avec Edward. Mon Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant pour m'épargner cette torture !

Où était Laurent lorsque j'aurais voulu danser avec lui ? J'avais rêvé de danser avec Edward toute la semaine et maintenant que mon souhait se réalisait, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour revenir quelques jours plus tôt.

Et ce fut encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'essayai de rester stoïque, autant que lui l'était, mais à l'intérieur, je bouillais. Je bouillais de colère et de désir.

_I want you all to myself. _

C'était exactement ça : je le voulais tout à moi. Je voulais sentir de nouveau que je le chamboulais, le perturbait, que mon contact le faisait vibrer jusque dans ses os. Comme c'était le cas pour moi.

Non seulement ça, mais je voulais aussi être la seule à lui faire ressentir ça.

_Make me feel like someone else. _

-Stop. On arête. Ça ne va pas.

La musique s'arrêta et j'eus l'impression qu'Edward, étendu au-dessus de moi, pouvait entendre mon cœur tant il battait fort. Heureusement pour moi, il s'éloigna aussitôt, allant se poster aussi loin de moi qu'il le pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vic ? On s'est trompé ?

Je me redressai tant bien que mal, tentant de me concentrer sur ce qu'allait dire la prof de danse… ce qui était plutôt difficile, il fallait l'admettre, alors que quelques instants plus tôt Edward était couché de tout son poids sur moi.

D'accord, ce n'était que pour la chorégraphie, mais ça me perturbait quand même ! Et excitait ma petite voix qui m'envoyait des tonnes de fantasmes simultanément.

Edward et moi sur le bureau.

Edward et moi sur la chaise.

Edward et moi contre le mur.

Je laissai aller, espérant juste que les images finiraient par s'estomper.

-Non pas du tout. C'est juste que… cette danse doit être très sensuelle. Pleine de passion, de désir. Vous devez cesser de maintenir cette distance entre vous !

-Quelle distance ? demanda Edward, agacé. Je nous trouvais plutôt proches ! On aurait difficilement pu être plus proches !

_Hum… sans vêtements peut-être ? _

Oh ! Toi la ferme !

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont elle parle, dis-je d'une voix basse.

-Pas de distance physique non, approuva Victoria.

-Alors je ne vois pas, répliqua Edward, acerbe, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Victoria poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Très bien : je vais te montrer. Bella, pousse-toi s'il-te-plaît. On reprend la dernière séquence toi et moi Edward !

-Ok.

Il haussa les épaules, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres, puis il reprit sa place sur la chaise du bureau alors que j'allais m'appuyer contre le mur. Victoria s'assit sur le bureau et prit une pose provocatrice.

-5,6,7,8.

Et la danse commença. Victoria se tourna vers Edward, l'attrapa par sa cravate avant de l'attirer à elle. Edward s'étendit sur son corps, le parcourant de ses mains avides, puis il le parcourut lentement, déposant en même temps ses pieds sur le sol. Il caressa les jambes de Victoria une à une, puis la tira brusquement à lui. Victoria enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ils tournèrent ensemble.

J'aurais voulu me détourner de ce spectacle, j'aurais voulu cesser de les regarder tous les deux, mais j'en étais incapable. Si j'avais cru que danser avec Edward était une torture, ce n'était comparé à ça.

La façon dont il regardait Victoria, la façon dont il la touchait…

C'était presque pire que lorsque je l'avais trouvé avec Lauren. Cette fois, il le faisait devant moi.

Bien sûr, je savais que ce n'était qu'une danse, mais… on aurait dit que c'était tellement plus.

Edward étendit de nouveau Victoria sur le bureau, sauta pour s'étendre de nouveau sur elle. Il l'étreint dans ses bras et tous deux roulèrent en bas du bureau au moment ou la chanson se terminait.

Ils se relevèrent aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Tu as senti la différence ? demanda Victoria à Edward. Tu as senti toute cette électricité qui passait entre nous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Edward avec un haussement d'épaules.

Victoria me fit signe d'approcher et j'obéis à contre-cœur, serrant les poings pour ne pas exploser et le frapper lui. Ou la frapper elle. Ou peut-être les deux. Et ensuite, je chercherais Lauren pour lui démolir le visage. Oh ! Et peut-être aussi cette mystérieuse fille qu'Edward semblait aimer…

Bon, d'accord : je devenais violente. Et totalement insensée, mais ça ne faisait de mal à personne de le penser, non ? Et moi, ça me faisait du bien, ça me défoulait ! J'en avais plus que besoin en ce moment.

Je m'arrêtai à côté d'Edward et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Victoria nous regarda l'un et l'autre alternativement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as vu toi aussi l'électricité qu'il y avait entre Edward et moi pendant que nous dansions ?

-Ouais, grondai-je en réponse.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward sourire. Connard prétentieux. Il était heureux que leur petit numéro m'ait touché à ce point !

-Et bien, celle que je vois entre Edward et toi en ce moment est dix fois plus puissante ! continua Victoria en nous fixant. Et vous ne vous touchez même pas ! Alors je veux que vous preniez toute cette passion, tout ce désir entre vous et que vous l'extériorisez pendant que vous dansez! Je veux qu'après votre numéro, je n'ai envie que d'une chose : appelez mon petit ami et lui demandez de venir me baiser tout de suite ! Je veux en mouiller ma petite culotte ! Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

Edward poussa un soupir.

-Vic, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment. Pas aujourd'hui.

Notre professeur repoussa ses arguments d'un geste de la main.

-Peu importe ce qui se passe entre vous : je m'en fiche ! On parle de travail ici ! Alors tu enlèves ce balai de ton cul et tu danses avec Bella comme tu l'as fait avec moi !

-Bon sang ! Alice t'a donné un cours pour devenir un tyran ou quoi ? gronda Edward, furieux.

-Non. J'ai appris toute seule ! Et maintenant, au boulot !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je marchai jusqu'au bureau d'un pas déterminé. Je venais de prendre une résolution. Cette fois, je ne laisserai pas le toucher et la proximité d'Edward me chambouler. Cette fois, j'allais prendre le contrôle. C'est lui qui allait être chamboulé. Je voulais qu'il ressente quelque chose à mon contact. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il me désirait encore… même s'il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous maintenant.

Ouais. J'ai déjà dit que je suis pathétique et masochiste non ?

À la vérité, c'était aussi une façon de le faire souffrir. Qu'il réalise ce qu'il est en train de perdre à s'envoyer en l'air avec des filles comme Lauren. Qu'il réalise ce qu'il pourrait avoir s'il ne se comportait pas comme un con. Qu'il s'en morde les doigts de me traiter comme il le fait.

Je voulais le rendre fou de désir…

La musique commença et je me laissai porter par elle. Je me laissai guider par l'attraction qui me poussait vers Edward, ne contrôlant plus mes gestes, ne retenant plus la passion qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi. Je laissai mon corps exprimer tout ce que je tentais de retenir depuis trop longtemps.

Nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson, se faisant la cour avec une sensualité qui me donna des frissons. Son bassin ondulait contre le mien, ses mains parcouraient mon corps et son regard se rivait au mien, sombre et intense, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Cette fois, Victoria ne nous interrompit pas… Victoria qui d'ailleurs ? Je l'avais presque complètement oublié ! Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au bout de la chanson, jusqu'au passage qui me donnait le plus chaud.

Lentement, je me penchai vers Edward, un bras appuyé sur le bureau alors que mon autre main passa dans ses cheveux. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés. Ma main descendit sur sa nuque, puis s'arrêta sur son torse où je déboutonnais un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Je sentis Edward tressaillir alors que sa peau se dévoilait à moi.

Sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que je le déshabille pour de vrai. Mais je n'allais pas m'en priver ! Mon Dieu, non ! Je n'allais pas me priver de ce spectacle… et de cette sensation de sentir ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts. Malgré moi, je poussai un petit gémissement et Edward grogna en réponse.

Comme c'était prévu, il attrapa mon poignet pour me tirer vers lui et approcha sa tête de la mienne comme s'il allait m'embrasser. Je devais le repousser… mais je me penchai un peu plus vers lui, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des miennes avant de m'éloigner avec un air malicieux.

Je fis le tour du bureau alors qu'il tendait une main vers moi. Je sautai sur le bureau et me tournai pour lui faire face, prenant la même pose provocante que Victoria quelques instants plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, c'est sur mon corps qu'Edward s'étendit. C'est mon corps qu'il vénéra de ses mains.

Je me mordis la lèvre, profitant de cette sensation grisante, et levai inconsciemment mon bassin vers le sien. Quoique… peut-être pas si inconsciemment que ça.

Tout comme pendant la séance photo, je me frottai sans gêne contre lui, me foutant royalement qu'on nous observe. Edward plaqua son bassin contre le mien, restant quelques secondes de trop en place, nous faisant perdre le rythme de la danse.

Mais je crois que cela nous passait dix pieds au-dessus de la tête.

Edward parcourut mon corps de haut en bas lentement, déposant ses lèvres entre mes seins, puis sur mon ventre, avant de se poser sur le sol. Il caressa mes jambes, ses mains remontant un peu trop haut jusqu'à mes cuisses et je me tendis vers lui en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, ivre de désir. Et lorsqu'il me tira brutalement à lui, je m'enroulai autour de sa taille avec plaisir.

La chanson se termina à cet instant, alors que la danse aurait dû se poursuivre. Edward s'immobilisa, son regard plongeant dans le mien. J'accrochai mes bras derrière sa nuque et mes jambes se resserrent autour de sa taille.

Nous restâmes ainsi, incapables de faire un pas de plus, mais dans l'incapacité tout aussi totale de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Wow ! C'était dix fois mieux ! Wouhou ! J'ai chaud ! s'exclama Victoria avec un petit rire. Mais faîtes attention : vous avez perdu le rythme vers…

Edward leva une main sans la regarder.

-Pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls une petite minute Vic ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Une minute, pas plus. Ce n'est pas le temps pour les galipettes : on a encore du travail avant la répétition générale !

Puis j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et la porte se refermer, nous laissant en tête à tête Edward et moi.

_Une minute… il y a des tonnes de choses qu'on peut faire en une minute en autant que l'on sache être rapide… _

Edward avança alors de quelques pas et me déposa délicatement sur le bout du bureau. Il se défit de mon étreinte et recula, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation. Visiblement, il se posait des questions sur mon attitude. Moi aussi je devais l'avouer, mais il me faisait toujours perdre la tête.

Je me sentis rougir de mon audace, mais je tentai de prendre une attitude désinvolte.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je pour ma défense.

-Oh ! Parce que tu crois savoir ce à quoi je pense ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine avant de répliquer :

-Tu es un homme et nous venons de nous frotter l'un contre l'autre pour le numéro… ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner !

-Alors tous les hommes ne pensent qu'au sexe, c'est ça ?

J'haussai les épaules. C'était l'évidence même !

Edward fit les deux pas qui nous séparaient, revenant se placer entre mes jambes. Il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille :

-Et pourtant, je vous ferai remarquer mademoiselle Swan, que c'est vous qui vous êtes frottés contre moi…

Il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir m'observer avec intensité, jouant d'une main douce avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de m'ignorer, ajouta-t-il, l'air songeur.

-TU as une drôle de façon de m'ignorer aussi, répliquai-je en pointant sa main qui massait à présent ma nuque.

Quoique je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'adorais sa façon de m'ignorer. Même si je savais que je n'aurais pas dû.

Mais au moins, je savais maintenant qu'il m'avait menti : il n'était pas indifférent.

-Disons que tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile : tu me provoques, dit-il en penchant son visage vers le mien, son souffle chaud venant frapper mon visage. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'arrêtes pas ?

-Je devrais. Je devrais t'arrêter, te repousser, te frapper même. Tu le mériterais.

Son nez vint caresser le mien et je fermai les yeux.

C'était mauvais. J'allais flancher, je le sentais. C'était encore lui qui aurait le dernier mot.

-Alors fais-le. Fais-le maintenant. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu sais que j'ai raison : qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on essaie de s'ignorer, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres presque contre les miennes.

-Moi je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais t'ignorer, répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu es celui qui a décidé cela pour nous deux. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je ne le suis toujours pas.

-Alors que veux-tu Bella ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? La veille encore, j'étais décidée à lui avouer que je voulais plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Alice m'avait convaincu qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi et que c'était à cause de mon rejet qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Je l'avais cru. Oui, je l'avais cru et j'avais même été jusqu'à répéter un numéro de chant avec lui pour retrouver cette complicité qui nous liait.

Et j'aurais été prête à faire plus, bien plus que ça… mais c'était avant que je le retrouve en plein ébat avec Lauren. C'était avant qu'il m'apprenne qu'il avait une petite amie.

Maintenant, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Je doutais même qu'Edward ait vraiment des problèmes. Je veux dire : peut-être qu'il était heureux dans cet univers de fêtes, de filles et d'alcool. Il me_ semblait_ heureux du moins.

Nous avions sûrement paniqué pour rien. Il ne ressemblait pas à un homme malheureux sur le point de craquer.

Tout ça ne changeait rien à mes sentiments, non, mais ça changeait beaucoup ce que j'avais envie de faire. Une part de moi pensait que j'avais raison de me méfier de lui et que c'était une bonne chose que je n'ai pas accepté de sortir avec lui. Cette partie de ma personne avait d'ailleurs été très claire avec Alice hier soir : plus question de mettre son plan à exécution maintenant ! Je n'étais pas une telle idiote !

Une autre part de moi (la plus fleur bleue) tentait de me convaincre que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que je l'aimais. Et qu'il changerait d'attitude lorsqu'il le saurait. Parce qu'il m'aimait aussi. Et que nous serions heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Pas besoin de dire je crois que cette partie de moi était la moins raisonnable, mais elle était tellement convaincante. Il aurait été facile de croire ce qu'elle me disait… surtout lorsqu'Edward agissait ainsi avec moi.

Mais comme j'étais une fille sensée, je répondis :

-Rien. Je n'attends rien de toi sauf une chose… Je veux qu'on danse toi et moi comme on n'a jamais dansé. Je veux qu'on mette nos différents de côté pour être capable d'en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde cette après-midi !

Edward arrêta sa caresse pour se redresser et me fixer du regard. Il sembla réfléchir un long moment, prit un air hésitant comme si ce que je lui demandais était insurmontable puis il me fit son sourire en coin qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur.

-Marché conclu.

**Quelques heures plus tard… **

Je poussai un gémissement, laissant tomber ma tête sur le comptoir. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce babillage incessant ! Alice était bien trop de bonne humeur après l'échec que nous avions subi aujourd'hui ! N'avait-elle pas conscience que j'avais envie de déprimer en paix en pensant à Edward ?

Hum… non. Sûrement pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas deviner que j'avais envie de rester seule pour me traiter de tous les noms. Et pour le traiter de tous les noms. Et pour maudire Lauren Mallory que je détestais plus que tout.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir parce qu'elle était absente à la répétition générale et qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce que moi j'avais vu.

Tout se passait tellement bien pourtant ! Edward et moi avions continué la répétition en respectant notre marché. Jamais nous n'avions dansé ainsi. Jamais nous n'avions reçu autant de compliments des professeurs.

Je me laissais complètement aller pendant les numéros et il faisait de même.

C'était… euphorisant. Tout était parfait, tout coulait de source. Nous dansions réellement ensemble comme si nous avions été conçus pour ça. Jamais aucune répétition générale n'avait été aussi parfaite jusqu'à maintenant.

Puis nous avions terminé et… Lauren s'était jetée dans les bras d'Edward. Elle l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il était même parti avec elle, en la tenant par les épaules.

Et mon envie de meurtre était revenue.

-Oh ! Allez Bella ! Je sais que tu es grognonne, mais tu pourrais m'aider un peu !

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? demandai-je sans relever la tête. On peut très bien manger un des plats laissés par la cuisinière !

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

-Qui a-t-il de spécial aujourd'hui ?

Pour moi, c'était juste une journée à oublier. Une autre journée qui venait s'ajouter à la longue liste de journée merdique que j'avais passée depuis que j'étais à Vegas. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi heureuse ?

-Nous allons manger tous ensemble, expliqua Alice, son attention entièrement focussée sur les tomates qu'elle tentait de couper maladroitement. J'ai quelques annonces à vous faire !

J'hochai la tête, faisant semblant de comprendre pourquoi elle se donnait tant de mal. Puis, je poussai un soupir et me levai, résignée. Elle allait se couper les doigts si je ne l'aidais pas et je l'aurais sur ma conscience toute ma vie.

Je lui retirai le couteau des mains, la poussant gentiment.

-Je vais le faire.

-Oh ! Merci Bella ! Tu es ma sauveuse !

Elle planta une bise sur ma joue et je grognai en réponse alors qu'elle sortait les autres ingrédients du réfrigérateur. Au vu de ce qu'elle sortait, je compris qu'elle avait l'intention de préparer des fajitas au poulet. Je m'en léchai les babines à l'avance… mais je préférais les préparer moi-même parce qu'Alice était une véritable calamité devant les fourneaux !

-Où sont les autres ? C'est presque l'heure de passer à table, non ? demandai-je avec un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

19 heures 40. Où pouvait donc être passé Rosalie ? Pourquoi était-elle repartie aussitôt arrivée à la villa ?

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder ! Dis Bella, ça te dérangerait de continuer un peu toute seule… je viens de réaliser que nous n'avons pas de salsa… et que serait un fajitas sans salsa ?

-Envoie le chauffeur en chercher, répondis-je distraitement, tout à ma tâche.

Après les tomates, j'entrepris de couper les piments, une tâche tout ce qu'il y a de plus passionnante. Mais au moins, ça m'occupait l'esprit et les mains.

-Oh non ! Je veux y aller moi-même.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris. Hum… j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Alice, qui voulait se rendre à l'épicerie pour un simple pot de salsa alors qu'elle aurait pu en avoir un en claquant simplement des doigts ? Elle mijotait quelque chose, c'était évident !

Comme je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, j'haussai les épaules.

-Vas-y si tu veux !

Elle me fit un sourire sincère, m'embrassa de nouveau avant de partir en coup de vent, criant juste avant de refermer derrière elle :

-Les autres ne devraient pas tarder ! Je leur ai dit d'être là pour 20 heures tapant !

-Ok.

Je me dépêchai donc de tout préparer avant l'arrivée de nos autres colocataires. Concentrée, je n'entendis pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je sursautai lorsque sa voix prononça un simple :

-Bonjour Bella.

Je poussai un cri hystérique qui le fit bien rire. Je me retournai et le fusillai du regard. J'étais si furieuse que je notai à peine qu'il était revenu au « Bella ». Je n'avais pas encore digéré son baiser avec Lauren. Ni notre conversation de la veille. Ni sa petite sauterie avec la dite Lauren. Ni…

Bref, j'en avais gros sur le cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je d'un ton brusque.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma question.

-Alice m'a invité à manger. Un souper d'affaire a-t-elle dit.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui.

-Elle n'est pas là ?

-Non ! Elle vient de partir quelque chose qu'elle a oublié d'acheter à l'épicerie.

Il prit un air interrogateur, visiblement aussi sceptique que moi devant cette excuse. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Quel lutin têtu, gronda-t-il en secouant la tête. Elle n'a pas renoncé on dirait !

Je compris alors où il voulait en venir. Alice avait manigancé pour que nous nous retrouvions seuls, lui et moi. Mais pourquoi ? Ne l'avait-elle pas entendu lorsqu'il avait dit ne plus rien avoir à faire de moi, lorsqu'il avait affirmé sortir avec quelqu'un ? N'avait-elle pas entendu les hurlements pathétiques de Lauren ? N'avait-elle pas entendu lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus mettre son plan à exécution ? Pourquoi m'infligeait-elle ça alors que c'était inutile ?

-On dirait que non, grognai-je en réponse, en évitant de le regarder. C'est tellement idiot…

-Écoute, je vais nous éviter ce moment embarrassant et monter dans ma chambre. J'ai quelques trucs à faire de toute façon.

-Heu… ok.

Malgré moi, j'étais déçue. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste… mais c'était mieux comme ça. Je pouvais être dangereuse avec un couteau dans les mains si je pensais à Lauren et lui…

Sans un mot ou un geste de plus envers moi, il monta à l'étage.

Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux en pensant à quel point notre trêve avait été courte, mais je les repoussai. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer maintenant. J'avais autre chose de plus important à faire. J'avais un repas à préparer. Je m'attelais donc à ma tâche pour m'empêcher de penser à Edward que j'entendais bouger à l'étage au-dessus de moi. Malheureusement, préparer des fajitas n'était pas compliqué et j'eus terminé en quelques minutes.

Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? Tu es seule dans la maison, avec Edward ! C'est plutôt évident ! _

-Oh ! La ferme ! grognai-je à mes fantasmes qui se déchaînaient dans mon esprit.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Je me remémorai donc le moment où nous avions surpris Edward avec Lauren et cela coupa aussitôt tout désir.

_Rabat-joie. _

Et si je préparais un dessert ? Ouais, bonne idée. Je jetai un œil au réfrigérateur, cherchant l'inspiration. Je décidai finalement de faire une croustade aux pommes.

Je coupais distraitement les pommes en quartier, les images de Lauren et Edward repassant en boucles dans mon esprit.

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne recommencerait pas ? Et pourtant, 24 heures plus tard, sa bouche se plaquait sur la sienne à nouveau ! Et la façon dont il l'avait tenu contre lui lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle, d'une façon si intime…

Tout ça, alors qu'il était supposé avoir une autre petite amie et qu'il avait flirté avec moi le matin même !

Quel… quel coureur de jupon ! Quel Casanova ! Quel… quel salaud !

Le Edward que j'avais connu n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Il respectait bien trop les femmes pour le faire. Le Edward que j'avais connu ne se serait jamais rabaissé à baiser une fille idiote et superficielle comme Lauren ! Il…

-Ouch ! Merde ! Merde !

Je regardai la longue éraflure sur mon doigt qui saignait abondamment et déjà, la tête commença à me tourner. Je réussis à attraper le linge à vaisselle pour enrouler mon doigt blesser dedans, mais je dû tout de même m'asseoir sur le sol, la tête entre les jambes.

J'essayai de respirer lentement. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'évanouir pour un petit peu de sang, mais … ce ne serait pas la première fois !

J'entendis vaguement des pas précipités dans les escaliers, puis quelqu'un qui appelait mon nom. Le visage inquiet d'Edward apparut alors dans mon champ de vision.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je réussis à soulever ma main blessée. Edward l'attrapa et ouvrit le torchon pour jeter un œil. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est seulement une petite coupure. Viens, on va aller s'en occuper.

Il plaça sa main sous mon coude pour m'aider à me lever, mais je fus prise d'étourdissement et je dû me retenir contre lui pour ne pas tomber.

-Je vais t'amener dans mes bras, dit-il juste avant de me soulever dans les airs pour me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre son épaule, respirant son odeur à plein poumons pour chasser celle, désagréable, du sang. Edward me déposa par terre en douceur, restant derrière moi pour que je puisse m'appuyer contre son torse, et il passa ma main en-dessous de l'eau. D'un geste habile, il lança le linge à vaisselle dans le panier à lavage, loin de moi.

Je me sentis presque immédiatement mieux.

-Ça va ?

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, craignant que ma voix ne lâche si j'essayais de parler.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'un fan dérangé était entré dans la villa et qu'il t'attaquait !

J'eus un petit rire.

-Malheureusement non. Je vais continuer à te pourrir la vie.

Il rit avec moi, puis je sentis quelque chose s'appuyer sur ma tête et j'eus l'impression qu'il venait de déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas la force de me retourner pour vérifier cependant.

-Tu veux que je soigne cette énorme blessure ? demanda Edward, avec un ton faussement tragique.

-Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ça fait mal ! Je pourrais perdre mon doigt !

Edward rit encore.

-Je peux t'amputer si tu veux… mon frère m'a appris quelques trucs !

-Non merci. Je vais me contenter d'un pansement. Et peut-être d'un bisou magique, ajoutai-je d'une voix plus basse, alors que mes joues rougissaient.

Mais pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! La douleur me faisait perdre mes esprits et je ne savais plus ce que je disais !

Edward m'attrapa par les épaules et me tourna lentement vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, puis appuya son menton dans sa main pour m'observer avec plus d'attention, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Il me lança un regard exagérément interrogateur et je répondis par un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu veux un bisou magique ?

-Ouais. Laisse tomber. C'était stupide.

Il prit alors ma main blessé dans les siennes, délicatement, avec tendresse, et il la porta à ses lèvres sans me quitter du regard. Et je me sentis défaillir.

Mon Dieu ! Il était trop doué pour moi ! Comment allais-je m'en tirer maintenant ? Et où étaient les autres lorsqu'on avait besoin de leur présence ?

Sans dire un mot de plus, Edward sortit les pansements de la pharmacie et il soigna ma blessure avec une douceur infinie.

Puis il me redonna ma main, la déposant sur mon cœur, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens. J'étais persuadé qu'ainsi, il pouvait sentir mon cœur battre la chamade pour lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, hésitant, et cette fois, c'est moi qui fis le premier pas. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout en douceur et en tendresse, comme ce moment que nous partagions.

Edward poussa un soupir et il recula de plusieurs pas, s'éloignant de moi autant que la petite pièce le lui permettait.

-Bella…

-C'est toi qui prends la fuite maintenant, dis-je en fixant le sol.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais embrassé. Je veux dire… je savais pourquoi bien sûr, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ça je l'ignorais. Alors qu'il me restait tant de doute, tant de peur. Alors que je savais qu'il couchait avec d'autres filles et que je soupçonnais qu'il en aimait une autre.

Malgré cela, je l'avais embrassé. J'avais écouté cette part de moi qui espérait qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose de plus entre nous.

-Tu… tu m'égares Bella. Je ne te comprends pas ! dit-il en levant les bras au ciel, comme s'il demandait à Dieu de l'aider. J'ai flirté avec toi, je t'ai fait des avances, je t'ai embrassé, je t'ai invité à sortir… chaque fois, je me suis pris un refus définitif. Et maintenant que j'essaie de me tenir loin de toi, c'est toi qui flirte avec moi, qui m'embrasse. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?

-Et moi, que suis-je supposée comprendre ? Alors que tu m'invites à sortir avec toi, mais qu'une semaine plus tard, tu as une nouvelle petite amie ? Que suis-je supposée comprendre lorsque tu me fais des avances, mais que tu couches avec d'autres filles ? Lorsque tu flirtes avec moi juste avant de te jeter dans les bras d'une autre ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ?

J'avais crié un peu plus fort que je ne le voulais, mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses moi aussi, j'avais besoin de comprendre. De faire un pas en avant ou un pas en arrière, mais de bouger. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester sur place.

-Tu en tires déjà les conclusions qui te plaisent, qui te confortent dans l'idée que tu te fais de moi ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix noire. Tu crois que je suis un salaud qui utilise toutes les filles et tu te fous de savoir si c'est vrai ou non ! Peu importe ce que je dis ou ce que je fais, ce n'est jamais assez bien pour toi !

Il fit deux pas vers moi, le regard menaçant, le corps tendu et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine dans une vaine protection.

-JE ne suis pas assez bien pour toi Bella… mais tu n'as pas à me le faire sentir sans cesse : je le sais déjà. Je l'ai toujours su.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux et je restai tétanisée, incapable du moindre mouvement pendant un long moment. Et je n'étais pas plus avancée. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait, je ne savais toujours pas s'il était honnête avec moi ou non. Il avait dit tant de choses et pourtant… il ne m'avait rien dit. Rien de ce qui comptait.

J'avais l'impression que notre relation n'était construite que sur des silences et des malentendus. Je poussai un soupir et sortis de la salle de bain d'un pas traînant pour me rendre à la cuisine. Je mis la croustade au four, jetant un œil à l'horloge et me demandant pourquoi Alice mettait autant de temps.

Elle voulait me laisser seule avec Edward… mais était-elle obligée de le faire pendant aussi longtemps ?

Je sortis mon portable et lui envoyai un message.

_« Merci pour ton intervention. Nous venons encore de nous disputer. »_

Elle me répondit un simple : _Essaie encore. _

Je poussai un grognement et me retins de lancer mon portable dans la pièce lorsque j'entendis un vacarme à l'étage, comme si quelque chose se brisait contre le mur. Je relevai la tête, me demandant ce qu'Edward faisait dans sa chambre. À ce moment-là, il en sortit, claqua la porte et descendit les escaliers aux pas de course. Il passa à côté de moi et j'eus tout juste le temps de voir son visage, grave et bouleversé, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Mon cœur se serra, me poussant à me jeter devant lui.

-Edward ! Attends !

Il posa son regard sur moi, serra la mâchoire et se détourna.

-Laisse-moi. Il faut que je parte. Il faut que je sorte d'ici !

-Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir dans cet état ! Il faut qu'on parle…

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a suffisamment parlé pour ce soir ? répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je t'en prie Edward… laisse-nous une dernière chance de mettre les choses à plat entre nous…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains dans un geste presque désespéré, puis se détourna de moi et envoya son poing dans le mur avec un cri rageur. Je reculai, sous le choc.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans tel état.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur, puis resta immobile. Pour peu, j'aurais pu le prendre pour la statue d'un Dieu grec. Je fis un pas vers lui et déposai une main sur son épaule.

-Edward ?

Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux en poussant un gémissement de douleur, cognant sa tête contre le mur à quelques reprises.

-Edward !

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, tournée vers lui pour apercevoir son visage.

-Edward ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Je n'en peux plus Bella, murmura-t-il, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je n'en peux plus!

J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de le serrer contre moi de mon mieux.

-Chut. Ça va aller. Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir.

-Je ne suis plus capable, je ne peux plus faire semblant que tout va bien… je n'y arrive plus !

Je sentais les sanglots dans sa voix, mais c'était comme s'il les gardait à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il s'interdisait de pleurer.

-Personne ne te demande ça ! Personne ne te demande de faire semblant ! Tu n'as pas à jouer la comédie, pas avec moi.

Il secoua la tête, mais ne répliqua pas. Je le serrai plus fort contre moi. Il fit alors un geste qui me surprit : il se tourna vers moi et enfouit son nez dans mon cou, ses mains venant serrer ma taille, si fort que ça m'en faisait presque mal.

Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste qu'il aille mieux. Je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi.

Jacob avait raison finalement. Emmet et Alice aussi : Edward était sur le point de craquer.

Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux dans une caresse qui se voulait apaisante.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Edward. Tu peux me parler. Je crois que ça te ferait du bien.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Reste près de moi, dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. J'ai seulement besoin que tu restes près de moi.

-D'accord. Je vais rester là tant que tu en auras besoin, murmurai-je dans son oreille. Mais… tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un endroit plus confortable ?

Edward se leva alors et comme un peu plus tôt, il me souleva dans ses bras, laissant sa tête dans mon cou pour marcher maladroitement jusqu'à sa chambre ou il me déposa sur son lit. Il se coucha à côté de moi, déposant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Je caressai lentement son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Cela prit un long moment, mais je le sentis se détendre contre moi peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je me penchai alors pour déposer un baiser sur son front et je remarquai pour la première fois que des larmes avaient mouillée son visage.

-Oh ! Edward !

J'essuyai mes propres larmes, puis resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui. À ce moment, Lauren, la supposée petite amie d'Edward et toutes les autres filles qui tournaient autour de lui me paraissaient insignifiantes. Elles n'avaient aucune importance : c'était moi qui étais là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'était ma présence qui l'apaisait, mes mots qui le réconfortaient.

Et même si les circonstances qui m'avaient amené dans ses bras étaient tristes, même si voir Edward souffrir ainsi était comme une plaie à vif dans mon cœur…

En cet instant, je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde.

**Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé ! À très bientôt pour un chapitre que vous allez aimer, je le sais ! ;) **


	24. Chapter 24 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis déjà de retour ! Plus rapide que la dernière fois, non ? : ) C'est parce que la fin de ce chapitre était déjà écrit et que j'avais tellement hâte d'écrire la conversation entre Edward et Bella. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! **

**Et un énorme merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews ! Vos mots me font tellement plaisir. Chaque semaine, de nouvelles personnes laissent un commentaire ou me mettent en favori et ça aussi, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez cette histoire et ce couple particulier autant que moi ! **

**Comme le travail à repris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews, mais cette fois-ci-, je vais essayer de trouver le temps. **

**Je me tais, je suis toujours trop bavarde, et vous laisse à ce chapitre que vous attendiez en espérant qu'il arrivera à vous surprendre ! **

**CHAPITRE 24 **

J'ignore combien de temps avait passé depuis que nous nous étions étendus sur le lit d'Edward. Il semblait si confortable, si paisible dans son sommeil que je craignais de le réveiller si je bougeais. Je devais avouer que je me sentais bien aussi, même si je combattais le sommeil de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais manquer aucune seconde de ce moment.

En-dessous de moi, j'entendais les autres qui discutaient vivement, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer clairement leurs paroles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais prête à parier qu'ils parlaient d'Edward et de moi. J'avais entendu Rosalie s'approcher de la porte entrouverte quelques instants plus tôt et lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les autres en bas, les conversations avaient fusées dans tous les sens.

Ils pensaient sûrement que nous étions réconciliés, que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments… que nous avions fait l'amour peut-être. Et ils devaient être en train de manger le délicieux repas que j'avais préparé. À cette pensée, mon estomac gargouilla bruyamment. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis l'heure de la pause et j'étais affamée.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je voulais rester dans ce lit, dans les bras d'Edward, éternellement.

Malheureusement, la condition d'humaine étant ce qu'elle est, mon ventre se manifesta à nouveau. Cette fois, je sentis Edward avoir un petit rire contre moi. Je penchai la tête pour voir son visage. Il avait ouvert les yeux et il m'observait, le menton appuyé sur mon ventre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Faim ? demanda-t-il simplement, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Un peu, admis-je en me tortillant, mal à l'aise de l'avoir réveillée avec les bruits embarrassants de mon ventre.

Il interpréta mal mes gestes et se releva rapidement.

-Hum… tu dois être vraiment inconfortable comme ça…

-Non ! m'écriai-je en tendant la main pour le retenir près de moi. Au contraire, je me sentais très bien avant que tu t'éloignes. Reviens s'il-te-plaît.

Malgré mes supplications, il resta bien trop loin de moi, son regard fixé sur le couvre-lit entre nous deux.

-Je crois que j'ai des excuses à te présenter, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je suis désolé de m'être donné en spectacle ainsi devant toi. C'était pathétique et totalement inutile. Mais tu n'as pas à… ne te sens pas obligé de faire… tout ça.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et lorsque je compris, je me sentis presque insultée.

-Tu crois que je reste ici avec toi parce que je me sens obligée ? dis-je, pour être certaine d'avoir bien interprété ses paroles.

-Et bien… oui, répondit-il d'un ton qui laissait penser que ce ne pouvait être pour une autre raison.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et je le toisai, furieuse.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ! m'écriai-je d'une voix ferme. Si je suis ici, dans ton lit, avec toi, c'est parce que c'est exactement là où j'ai envie d'être ! Je ne reste pas près de toi par pitié ou même compassion… je reste parce que je veux être celle qui est là pour toi ! Je veux être celle qui te console, qui te prend dans ses bras, qui te dit que tout va bien aller. Je veux être celle qui te redonnera le sourire. Pas une autre. Seulement moi.

Lorsque je me tus, Edward passa un long moment en silence à m'observer. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son esprit fonctionner et j'espérais qu'il comprendrait enfin ce que j'essayais de lui dire sans que j'aie besoin de prononcer les mots exacts.

Pour la première fois, c'était moi qui faisais un pas vers lui. Je voulais qu'il en fasse un aussi… il y en avait tant qui nous séparait à présent.

-Donc… ce que tu essayes bien maladroitement de me dire… c'est que tu veux être mon amie… ma meilleure amie même… c'est ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Je poussai un grognement d'exaspération, me disant que vraiment, il n'était pas si intelligent dès qu'il était question de sentiments, puis même dans la pénombre je remarquai qu'il pinçait un peu trop les lèvres.

Espèce de…

-Idiot ! Sans cœur ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

Je le rouai de coups alors qu'il essayait de se protéger en riant. Puis il attrapa mes bras et m'attira contre lui. Je cessai aussitôt de me battre pour me laisser tomber contre sa poitrine. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux dans une douce caresse.

-Je _crois_ que j'ai compris, spécifia-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Mais tu aurais pu être un peu plus claire! Était-ce si difficile de dire : « Edward, c'est toi qui as raison. Peu importe à quel point je lutte, je ne peux pas te résister ! » ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! criai-je en me redressant pour planter mon regard dans le sien. Tu rêves si tu crois que je…

-Pourtant, tu viens de me dire que mon lit est exactement l'endroit où tu as envie d'être ! protesta-t-il sur son ton le plus charmeur.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, découragée.

-Edward ! J'essaie d'être sérieuse là, et d'avoir une conversation importante avec toi ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi alors pourrais-tu arrêter de plaisanter ?

Il éclata de rire en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, exultant et exalté. Je réalisai alors à quel point ce son m'avait manqué. Je l'avais très peu entendu depuis le soir où nous étions passés à un cheveu de faire une bêtise dans une chambre d'hôtel…

Edward me ramena contre lui, me serrant presque frénétiquement dans ses bras sans cesser de rire.

-Je suis désolé Bella ! C'est juste que… bon sang ! J'ai attendu que tu me dises quelque chose comme ça pendant des semaines ! Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu perdu espoir…

Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

-Je ne croyais pas que ça me ferait me sentir aussi bien !

Je relevai la tête pour pouvoir observer son visage et il irradiait vraiment de bonheur, si différent d'un peu plus tôt que ça en était choquant. Et c'était moi qui étais la cause de cette joie.

-Alors... si par hasard je change d'avis à un moment ou à un autre sur nous deux… tu accepteras de me donner une autre chance ?

Edward me sourit, puis il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, m'hypnotisant avec son regard.

-Tu en doutes vraiment ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je fermai les yeux en souriant moi aussi, envahie par une joie si forte qu'elle était presque insupportable. Pouvait-on mourir de bonheur ? J'en avais l'impression en cet instant.

Tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Il n'était pas trop tard.

Edward appuya son front contre le mien, son souffle erratique venant frapper délicieusement mon visage. J'avais une telle envie de l'embrasser que je dus m'agripper à deux mains à son chandail pour résister à mon besoin dévorant.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il était trop tôt. Nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-Juste pour être certaine que j'ai bien tout compris et que je ne me fais pas de fausses idées : tu n'as pas de petite amie ?

-Hum… en fait, non.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ça hier ?

-J'ai… j'ai menti pour… pour que tu t'en ailles. Je ne voulais pas discuter avec toi.

Je restai un instant sans voix et je me dégageai presque violemment de son étreinte.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que je te fais si peur que ça ? Est-ce que je suis si horrible ? Pour que tu me dises un tel mensonge, pour que tu te montres si méchant avec moi seulement pour me faire partir ? demandai-je finalement, ne pouvant empêcher l'amertume de pointer son nez sous mes paroles.

Réalisait-il le mal que son mensonge m'avait fait ?

J'étais heureuse bien sûr qu'il n'ait personne d'autre dans sa vie, mais… je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être furieuse contre lui.

-J'avoue que je me suis mal comporté, mais tu n'as pas non plus été un modèle de gentillesse avec moi !

-Je venais d'entendre une poufiasse hurler ton nom alors que tu lui donnais un orgasme avec tes doigts… alors évidemment que je n'étais pas gentille ! protestai-je avec force. J'étais triste, bouleversée et en colère ! J'avais envie de vous tuer tous les deux !

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Et j'ai déjà dit que ce qui s'est passé avec Lauren était une erreur !

-Oh ! Et c'était une erreur aussi lorsque tu l'as embrassé cette après-midi ?

Edward eut une exclamation de colère, puis il bondit sur ses pieds, tenant sa tête à deux mains.

-Merde ! Merde ! On est totalement fou de croire que ça pourrait marcher ! Ça ne sert à rien ! On est incapable de se parler plus de quelques minutes sans que ça tourne en catastrophe…

Je me levai à mon tour pour lui faire face.

-On peut essayer au moins ! m'écriai-je en attrapant son bras pour le garder près de moi.

Je devais avouer que je craignais qu'il prenne de nouveau la fuite. Les rôles avaient changé et maintenant, je me sentais comme si c'était moi qui passais mon temps à le poursuivre.

-Mais je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques jamais rien ! Si tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu ressens !

J'affrontai Edward du regard pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que finalement ses épaules retombent. Toute combativité disparut de son regard et je sus qu'il lâchait prise. Enfin.

-J'avais peur ok ? murmura-t-il en baissant la tête vers le sol pour éviter mon regard. Je savais que si nous discutions de nous deux encore… et que tu me rejetais une fois de plus… je n'arriverais plus à faire comme si je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je n'arriverais plus à me contrôler. J'aurais sûrement éclaté en sanglots devant toi ou alors quelqu'un m'aurait retrouvé en loques, traînant dans la rue, quelques jours plus tard. C'est pour ça que je t'ai menti.

Il garda le silence quelques instants, et seul sa respiration laborieuse emplissait la pièce. En-bas, nos amis semblaient eux aussi garder le silence. Peut-être essayaient-ils d'entendre ce que nous disions…

-Heureuse maintenant ?

-Non, répondis-je dans un souffle. Non, je ne le suis pas. Et je ne le serai pas tant qu'on continuera à se faire souffrir tous les deux. Il faut… il faut qu'on cesse de se faire du mal…

Edward poussa un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est ce que je veux aussi Bella, mais je crois qu'on ignore tous les deux comment faire.

Je fis deux pas vers lui et tendis ma main, paume ouverte, en espérant qu'il l'attraperait, qu'il accepterait cette offrande de paix. Il fit plus que ça : il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira de nouveau contre lui. Ses bras serrèrent ma taille avec un peu trop de force, mais je m'en fichais. J'aimais ça même. Et je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'agrippai avec la même force.

-On peut essayer au moins, répétai-je à son oreille. Il y a eu des moments où tout était si simple entre nous… des moments ou je sentais que nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux…

Presque en symbiose, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

-On peut essayer, accepta Edward et mon cœur eut un soubresaut. Je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts qu'il faudra…

Puis il eut alors un petit rire contre moi et je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver drôle dans un moment aussi important.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que nos conversations ont toujours un sens caché qu'il faut décrypter ? Je réfléchis à tout ce qu'on vient de dire et… je ne suis pas certain d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

Je me mordis la lèvre, nerveuse.

-Dis toujours et on verra !

-D'accord.

Edward me repoussa doucement et me força à reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assise sur le lit. Lui resta debout, tournant en rond devant moi, les mains dans le dos avec un air sérieux et grave.

Il marcha pendant un bout de temps avant de s'arrêter devant moi.

-Conclusion numéro un : tu ne veux plus être que mon amie.

-Conclusion : exact.

Il recommença son petit manège, tournant comme un lion en cage devant moi, jusqu'à ce que je pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Il se tourna vers moi, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Impatiente ?

-C'est seulement que tu es plus vite que cela habituellement !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux bien peser mes paroles, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute encore ! Donc… conclusion numéro deux : tu ne veux pas non plus sortir avec moi.

-Conclusion : inexacte. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi… tout de suite.

Edward arrêta enfin de faire les cents pas devant moi pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit.

-Hum, hum. Ce qui m'amène à la conclusion numéro trois : on n'a aucune idée d'où nous en sommes vraiment pour l'instant.

Je mis un temps avant de répondre à cette affirmation.

-Conclusion : exacte.

Edward se tourna vers moi et nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres lentement, presque aussitôt remplacé par un rire. Je me joignis à lui. Bien que la situation en soi n'ait rien de drôle, je crois que nous avions besoin de relâcher la tension.

-Bon sang ! Nous sommes tellement pathétiques tous les deux ! lâcha Edward en secouant la tête, découragé.

-Deux idiots… et comment dirait Alice déjà ? Ah oui : handicapés des sentiments !

Nos rires retombèrent, nous laissant dans un silence lourd de tout ce que nous ne nous disions pas.

-Donc… on se laisse le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ? proposa Edward, d'un ton incertain. De décider ce que nous voulons vraiment pour nous deux ?

-Hum, oui. C'est une bonne idée.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote. _

Je sais, je sais ! Ce n'était pas vraiment comme lui avouer que je l'aimais, ou l'embrasser, ou même accepter de sortir avec lui… mais c'était un premier pas. Au moins maintenant, il y avait l'espoir, la possibilité qu'il se passe plus entre nous. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'instant et j'espérais que c'était aussi suffisant pour lui.

-Et, est-ce que tu vas aller bien maintenant ?

Edward haussa un sourcil devant ma question plutôt nébuleuse.

-Je veux dire : est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Tout à l'heure, tu semblais si…

Je fis un geste vague de la main, essayant de ne pas penser au moment ou il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, la tête contre le mur.

-Je préférerais ne pas en parler, répondit Edward d'une voix basse et sombre, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Je secouai la tête, frustrée. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Je pouvais comprendre, mais en même temps… c'était justement le fait qu'il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait qui l'avait amené là ou il était. Je le revis, à genoux sur le sol, avec son air désespéré et je me promis que plus jamais je ne le reverrais dans cet état. Pas à cause de moi du moins.

-Tu ne crois pas que… enfin je crois que tu as besoin d'en parler. Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir comme ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état ! C'était… insupportable ! Il faut que tu en parles, il faut que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive avant que tu exploses parce que tu auras gardé tout ça pour toi trop longtemps !

Je ne réalisai que je pleurais seulement quand Edward essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues dans un geste tendre.

-Hey Bella ! Ne pleure pas pour ça, ne pleure pas pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pleure pour toi au cours des dernières semaines, avouai-je à mi-voix.

Edward poussa un soupir, puis il déposa un baiser sur chacune de mes joues.

-J'en suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer.

-Et je suis désolée aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir ainsi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste, qu'il dise que ça n'avait rien avoir avec moi s'il avait craqué… mais il garda le silence. Je ne sus si j'en étais heureuse ou peinée. C'était vraiment moi la responsable de ça.

-Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure Bella, je le pensais : j'ai juste besoin que tu sois là, près de moi. Je ne me demande rien de plus.

Sans le regarder, je pris sa main dans la mienne et entrelaçai nos doigts.

-Je suis là Edward. Je suis là.

Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que nous en avions dévoilé plus sur nos sentiments dans ces deux dernières petites phrases que dans toutes nos conversations jusqu'à ce jour.

Et j'aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras et lui dire que je l'aimais. Et espérer qu'il me dirait qu'il m'aimait aussi. Je pouvais y croire maintenant… après ce qui venait de se passer, je pouvais croire qu'il ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour moi.

Mais malgré ça, même si je craignais de le perdre, j'avais toujours besoin de temps.

Pardonner n'était pas une chose facile. Accorder de nouveau sa confiance encore moins surtout qu'Edward avait fréquenté beaucoup d'autres filles ces dernières semaines. Maintenant que j'avais ouvert cette porte qui nous séparait depuis nos retrouvailles, j'espérais qu'il me prouverait qu'il était capable d'être l'homme d'une seule femme.

Moi, en l'occurrence.

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Edward et je le senti déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je souris, pensant que nous étions enfin sur la bonne voie. Si tous nos moments pouvaient ressembler à celui-ci, ma vie serait maintenant parfaite !

Enfin, si mon estomac se décidait à apprendre les bonnes manières parce qu'il décida encore d'interrompre ce moment de quiétude. Cela fit rire Edward, bien sûr, mais je ne m'en offusquai pas. J'étais trop heureuse de l'entendre rire à nouveau.

-Et si on allait nourrir ton estomac maintenant ? Avant que les ogres qui nous servent de colocs aient tout mangé ? proposa-t-il en pouffant.

-Bonne idée.

Il se leva et m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, gentleman.

Nous nous engageâmes dans les escaliers, côte à côte. Il se tenait si près de moi que son épaule frôlait la mienne. Ça me plaisait bien. Plus que bien même.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on ne les entend plus, disait Alice lorsque je m'arrêtai en bas des escaliers.

-Vous croyiez qu'ils sont en train de… ? demanda Emmet, avec une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la nature de sa question.

Visiblement ils ne nous avaient pas encore aperçus.

-Probable, confirma Jacob avec un rire.

-Non. Ils ont trop de choses à discuter encore, répliqua Alice.

-Je ne sais pas Al : parfois, il vaut mieux agir que de parler pendant des heures, protesta Rose.

Je jetai un regard vers Edward, rougissante, et il me renvoya un coup d'œil amusé.

-Non. Ils doivent tout s'avouer avant de coucher ensemble ! Les connaissant, il y aura de nouveaux malentendus sinon !

-Parfois, la parole est inutile ! C'est mieux de prouver ce qu'on ressent que de le dire…

-Emmet a raison, approuva Rosalie. Et puis regarde cette pauvre Bella ! Elle est abstinente depuis si longtemps qu'elle va bientôt exploser !

Cette fois, c'était trop ! J'allais me racler la gorge et leur dire que ma vie sexuelle était un sujet qui ne les regardait pas, mais Edward parla avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, on prévoit une intervention pour rendre la vie sexuelle de Bella plus intéressante ?

Je lui fis de gros yeux, agacée par son rire.

-Oui ! répondit Alice, en se tournant vers nous, pas du tout perturbée de nous trouver là. Tu te portes volontaire ?

J'eus une soudaine envie de la tuer alors que mon visage devenait encore plus rouge si c'était possible lorsqu'Edward posa son regard amusé sur moi.

-Je ne suis pas certain que Bella serait… consentante.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant sur la réponse à faire. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui… ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais je pouvais quand même jouer un peu, non ?

-La seule façon de le savoir, c'est d'essayer.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et son regard s'assombri. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne lui demander de me prendre tout de suite. Il fallait que je me contrôle ! Nous avions dit que nous nous donnions du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça…

_Pourquoi as-tu dit ça idiote ? _

Je n'en savais foutrement rien ! Ça m'avait paru la meilleure chose à faire sûrement parce que je suis une idiote justement ! Mais maintenant, la meilleure chose me semblait être de suivre les conseils d'Emmet et de Rose : remonter à l'étage et pousser Edward dans sa chambre avant de le supplier de me prendre là, contre le mur.

Mon Dieu oui !

-Ne me mets pas au défi Bella ! Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à un défi, souffla Edward, d'une voix basse pour n'être entendu que de moi.

Je fis un pas de lui, totalement hypnotisé par son regard intense qui mettait le feu petit à petit à mon corps… lorsque le rire d'ours d'Emmet me ramena à la réalité.

-Haha ! Qui sait qui avais-tu pas raison ? Haha ! Ils ont déjà assouvis leurs… désirs !

Edward se détourna de moi pour descendre les quelques marches qui restaient et entrer dans la cuisine. Je l'imitai. Nos amis nous fixaient, ayant tous le même sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-La ferme Em ! lança Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu devrais te trouver une vie sexuelle plutôt que de parler de celle des autres !

Le géant rougit, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil peu subtil vers Rosalie.

-C'est… ce n'est pas…

-C'est en cours, répondit ma meilleure amie avec aplomb. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et sa vie sexuelle sera beaucoup beaucoup plus intéressante que la tienne.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Emmet.

Puis il se tourna vers elle et elle lui fit un sourire charmeur qui le rendit complètement gaga et incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

-D'accord, mais ça vaut pour les autres aussi !

-J'ai une vie sexuelle ! protesta Alice.

-Au téléphone, ça ne compte pas Lily ! répliqua Edward, moqueur.

Notre amie prit une mine boudeuse, mais elle retrouva rapidement le sourire. Elle marcha d'un pas sautillant jusqu'à eux et se posta nous les deux, un verre de champagne à la main.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler de sexe… au contraire ! Mais nous avons d'autres sujets plus importants à aborder ce soir !

Cette nuit plutôt, pensai-je pour moi-même. Mais je ne pris pas le risque d'interrompre Alice pendant un de ses discours.

Elle tendit le verre à Edward alors que je me retrouvai les mains vides.

-Nous étions de célébrer avant votre arrivée ! expliqua-t-elle. Et je crois que maintenant, nous avons plus d'une raison de nous réjouir !

Elle nous jeta un coup d'œil sans équivoque.

-Hum… j'espère que vous m'avez laissé de la bouffe, lançai-je maladroitement pour changer de sujet tout en allant me verser moi-même un verre de champagne.

-Il reste un peu de fajitas, mais ta croustade est à la poubelle… disons qu'elle avait légèrement cramé lorsque nous sommes arrivés !

-Ouais, je crois que vous étiez trop occupés pour vous en rendre compte, dit Emmet avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

-En fait, nous attendions le retour d'Alice depuis si longtemps que nous nous sommes endormis, répliqua Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as mis quoi ? Trois heures pour aller chercher un simple pot de salsa ? lançai-je à mon tour avec un regard appuyé pour mon amie.

Même si les conséquences en étaient plutôt positives, elle m'avait quand même fait un coup de traître !

-Bien sûr, dit Alice, pas du tout perturbée par ma question. Mais je me suis un peu arrêtée en chemin… c'est qu'il y avait cette petite robe qui m'appelait dans une vitrine… et ensuite, il a fallu que j'achète les chaussures coordonnées et tout…

Je levai les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Edward. C'était tellement synchronisé que ça en faisait presque peur. Je passais trop de temps avec lui. Ou pas assez selon les points de vue…

Edward, qui avait lui aussi remarqué que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, me sourit. Mon cœur prit un rythme effréné et je répondis à son sourire.

Vraiment pas assez.

-Et ce souper d'affaires qui était si important ? demanda Edward en se tournant vers notre agent. On le reporte ou quoi ? Il est un peu tard maintenant…

-Que crois-tu qu'on était en train de faire ? répliqua Alice en frappant dans ses mains. Je venais tout juste de faire quelques annonces importantes à Rosalie, Emmet et Jacob… et nous trinquions à mon génie ! Mais vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous voulez ! Il y a assez de champagne pour tout le monde !

Je bus un peu du dit champagne et approuvai d'un signe de tête. Puis je fis ce qui me semblait le plus urgent : je me servis une assiette. Je fis aussi un fajitas pour Edward et lui tendit son repas. Il me fit un sourire de remerciement, puis nous allâmes nous asseoir derrière le comptoir, côte à côte. Tout cela dans un silence paisible, sous les yeux un peu trop scrutateurs de nos amis qui semblaient analyser chacun de nos gestes.

Je fis comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Et c'est seulement lorsque j'eus pris une bouchée de mon fajitas, et que j'ai poussé un gémissement de bonheur et de satisfaction, que je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

-Quelles annonces importantes as-tu fait ?

Alice poussa un petit cri d'excitation en s'appuyant sur le comptoir devant nous. Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience.

-Il était temps que quelqu'un le demande ! Vous ne semblez pas vous sentir très concernés tous les deux !

-Mais nous le sommes. Allez, dis-nous ! lança Edward.

-Oui, dis-nous, ajoutai-je parce que je savais qu'Alice adorait lorsqu'on la suppliait.

Elle prit une moue faussement boudeuse.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Allez ! Dis-leur ! Tu en fais tellement qu'ils vont finir par croire eux aussi que tu es enceinte ! dit Rosalie en riant.

Je recrachai presque ce que j'avais en bouche.

-Quoi ?

-Alice en a tellement fait pour nous dire sa grande annonce que j'ai cru qu'elle voulait nous dire qu'elle attendait un bébé…

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! la coupa Alice avec un regard clairement exaspéré.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'interrompe lorsqu'elle allait faire une annonce importante !

-Ça concerne le spectacle… je n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de répétition cette semaine parce que j'ai travaillé très fort sur notre nouveau projet ! Sur plusieurs nouveaux projets en fait, mais commençons par le plus important ! J'ai passé la semaine à parler à d'autres agents, à d'autres artistes, et ça n'a pas été en vain parce que j'ai eu sept réponses positives jusqu'à maintenant ! Nous aurons donc la chance de recevoir…

Alice pointa un doigt vers Emmet.

-Roulement de tambour !

Emmet s'exécuta et j'attendis les résultats, curieuse. Qui allait donc venir comme artiste invité ? Alice en faisait tellement que je craignais d'être déçue.

-Katy Perry, Eminem, Taylor Swift, les Black eyes peace, Lady gaga, Cee Lo Green et Bryan Adams!

Je fixais Alice, ébahie.

-Et bien ? Vous ne dîtes rien ? nous demanda-t-elle en nous observant chacun notre tour Edward et moi. Les autres ont été plus enthousiastes que ça !

Edward fut le premier à se reprendre.

-Wouah ! C'est fantastique Lily !

Il se leva et vint l'embrasser.

-Tu es vraiment la plus douée des impresario et j'ai été le plus intelligent des hommes de te rappeler après que tu m'aies donné ta carte !

-Oh ! Merci Edward !

Rosalie se mit alors à applaudir et je me joignis à elle. Wow ! J'étais d'accord avec Edward : c'était fantastique ! Et connaissant Alice, j'étais certaine que ce n'était que le début !

-Super Al ! Tu es génial ! lança Emmet en riant. Tu crois que Katy Perry voudrait sortir avec moi ?

-Si tu es toujours célibataire à ce moment-là peut-être que… non, oublie ça ! répondit Edward avec un sourire moqueur. Tu n'as aucune chance !

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec elle ? Alors que tu peux avoir Rosalie ? demanda Jacob, plein de bon sens.

-Toi, je t'aime de plus en plus ! dit Rosalie avec un énorme sourire.

Emmet fixa son regard sur elle et prit aussitôt un air rêveur.

-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi voudrais-je sortir avec elle ? Katy Perry ! Pffff…

Il lui fit un sourire niais auquel Rosalie répondit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, mais tentai de le camoufler derrière une quinte de toux.

-Ça va Bella ? Tu vas survivre tu crois ? me demanda Alice, soucieuse.

-Elle est en train de s'étouffer sous la guimauve qui règne dans la pièce, répliqua Jake en riant.

-Jaloux ! s'écria Emmet en rougissant.

Les deux garçons commencèrent une joute verbale qui n'en finissait plus et je sentis que ça allait mal tourner. Pourvu que ça ne se transforme pas en guerre de bouffe comme l'autre fois ! J'avais trop fin pour gaspiller de la nourriture !

À ce moment-là, Edward nous sauva en se levant debout, tenant sa coupe bien haut dans les airs.

-La ferme vous deux ! aboya-t-il, obtenant aussitôt le silence. Et ben, il était temps !

Je ris, imitée par mes deux amies.

-Je crois que c'est le moment de porter un toast à Alice qui peut se montrer parfois oh combien épuisante… mais si chère à notre cœur à tous ! On t'aime Lily !

-On t'aime Lily.

Je levai mon verre, faisant « tchin » avec les autres… avant de retourner à mon repas. Je mangeai rapidement, parlai peu, écoutant distraitement le discours excitée d'Alice qui nous racontait comment elle avait convaincu chaque artiste et avec quel autre chanteur, chanteuse elle était présentement en négociation. Ce n'était pas que la conversation ne m'intéressait pas, non, loin de là. C'était seulement que j'étais bien trop consciente de la présence d'Edward de l'autre côté de moi.

Il était penché par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Alice lui aussi et son souffle caressait ma nuque, envoyant des frissons incontrôlables dans mon corps.

-Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure à un moment.

-Ne… non, répondis-je, troublée.

Je le sentis rire derrière moi et je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Il me souriait d'un air satisfait. Je serrai les dents malgré moi : il était heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, sale petit frimeur !

Je lui souris en retour. On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Je me levai alors subitement et Alice se tut, surprise.

-Désolée, je veux juste encore du champagne.

Je me penchai par-dessus le comptoir, juste devant Edward, pour attraper la bouteille, prenant bien soin d'exhiber ma poitrine et de laisser ma main frôler son torse. Je vis son corps se tendre et mon sourire s'agrandit. Ouais, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. J'aimais le troubler, il fallait l'admettre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre en veut ? demandai-je par politesse.

Mes amis acceptèrent et je fis donc le tour du comptoir pour servir Emmet, Rose et Jake qui se tenaient debout de l'autre côté, caressant la nuque d'Edward du bout des doigts en passant.

Je remplis les verres de mes colocs et amis un à un, pour m'arrêter finalement à côté d'Alice. Je jugeai sa coupe pleine d'un air critique. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas toucher à un verre…

Puis je jetai un coup d'œil à son assiette qui devait traîner devant elle depuis un long moment et qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

… ni de ne rien manger ! Alice faisait partie de ses veinardes qui passaient leur journée à s'empiffrer, ne faisait aucun exercice, sans jamais prendre une seule livre ! Elle aimait particulièrement tout ce qui était bien gras, les frites, hamburgers et compagnie, et levait le nez devant les desserts que moi j'affectionnais tant.

-Alice ? demandai-je doucement en déposant une main sur le bras de mon amie. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi le demandes-tu Bella ?

Elle me fit un sourire qui me sembla sincère, mais j'insistai.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais mon appétit est tout à l'envers depuis qu'on est ici ! À l'heure des repas, j'ai toujours mal au cœur… mais j'ai des fringales étranges. Des envies bien précises… je me lève même en pleine nuit parfois pour dévorer une part de gâteau ! Et tu sais que je ne suis pas friande de gâteau pourtant !

Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète pour mon amie.

-Alice ? dit Rosalie en souriant, ayant visiblement entendu notre conversation.

Pourquoi souriait-elle comme ça ? Si ça se trouvait, Alice avait quelque chose de grave ! Il n'y avait pas matière à rire !

-Ton appétit est déréglé, tes sentiments sont déréglés… et hier, tu m'as dit que tu avais pris un peu de poids, non ?

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent grands, sûrement autant que les miens. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Alice était…

-Quelle date on est ? demanda Alice d'une voix tremblante.

-Le 30 mai, répondis-je aussitôt.

Je la vis faire le calcul dans sa tête.

-Je suis en… retard de… de presque une semaine… Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis enceinte !

**Haha ! Surprise, surprise ! ;) **

**Alice, enceinte ? Si c'est vrai, ça pourrait changer bien des choses pour le futur de l'histoire…. **

**Mais revenons au début du chapitre : qu'avez-vous pensé de la conversation entre nous deux préférés ? Avez-vous aimé ? **

**Je sais, je sais. Rien n'est encore clair, mais au moins, il y a une ouverture. Bella hésite encore autant parce que les sentiments d'Edward pour elle ne sont pas nets. Tant qu'il ne lui dira pas je t'aime, elle va continuer à douter. Elle a besoin de ça pour faire un pas en avant. **

**Le prochain chapitre devait être encore un pv Bella, mais je vais sûrement faire un pv séparé pour que vous ayez aussi les sentiments d'Edward. Enfin, je vais voir, mais il devrait arriver assez rapidement parce que je suis repartie pour une lancée! : ) **

**À bientôt pour la suite donc**


	25. Chapter 25 pv Edward

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est encore moi sur cette histoire ! J'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce chapitre qui était commencé depuis un bout de temps (si vous verriez tous les bouts de chapitre que j'ai dans mon ordi sur cette fic lol) et j'ai tout aussi hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre aussi ! Je crois que c'est deux moments que vous allez bien aimé ! ;) **

**Finalement, j'ai décidé de le faire entièrement du pv Edward et de revenir un peu sur ce qui s'est passé dans la journée avec Bella pour que vous compreniez ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de notre Edward. C'est un chapitre un peu plus court, mais j'essaie de suivre ce que je vous avais dit dès le début : des chapitres plus courts, mais publié chaque semaine. **

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira parce que c'est un moment assez important et à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**CHAPITRE 25 **

Quelques minutes auparavant, c'était la folie furieuse dans la villa et maintenant… le calme plat. Assis dans le salon, nous attendions qu'Alice fasse ce qu'elle devait faire. Moi, j'étais toujours sous le choc. Alice, enceinte ? Mon Alice, ma meilleure amie, allait avoir un petit bébé ? J'avais de la difficulté à le croire !

Enfin, ce n'était pas encore certain, mais nous allions bientôt avoir la réponse…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut prendre autant de temps ? Ce n'est pas si long de faire pipi sur un petit bâtonnet, marmonna Rose, angoissée.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, nerveux moi aussi sans que je comprenne très bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais le père de ce futur probable enfant ! Merci mon Dieu non ! Penser à Alice et moi de cette façon était carrément dégoûtant… mais je me sentais comme si je venais de réaliser que ma petite sœur était devenue une femme.

Alice n'était pas ma sœur et elle était plus âgée que moi, mais ça ne changeait rien à mes sentiments. J'avais l'impression que ce bébé, si bébé il y avait, allait tout changer pour nous.

-Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'aide ? dit Rosalie qui semblait ne pas supporter le silence. Peut-être que le test ne fonctionne pas ?

-Rose, gronda Bella, exaspérée. Tu as ordonné à ce pauvre chauffeur de lui acheter dix tests différents… ce qu'il a fait ! Il doit y en avoir au moins un là-dedans qui fonctionne !

Je rencontrai le regard de Bella et pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel et elle m'imita, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était idiot, mais ce simple échange me rendit plus heureux que ça n'aurait dû.

Nous avions réussi à désamorcer le malaise entre nous et même si mon orgueil s'en prenait un coup d'avoir craqué comme ça devant elle, je ne pouvais le regretter. Si cela n'était pas arrivé, je serais encore là comme un con, à essayer de ne plus rien ressentir. À essayer tellement fort que je m'amenais moi-même sur le bord de la rupture. Et j'avais fini par l'atteindre après ma discussion avec Bella.

Je ne la comprenais plus. Elle n'avait cessé de me repousser depuis nos retrouvailles, elle s'y était évertuée de toutes ses forces… et maintenant que je décidais de lâcher prise, maintenant que j'avais compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais de nous, elle commençait à agir étrangement avec moi.

Elle m'avait même embrassé. J'en avais été perturbé et lorsque j'avais essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait, tentant de toutes mes forces de ne pas succomber à cette petite voix qui me soufflait qu'elle avait peut-être changé d'avis sur nous, Bella m'avait remis sur le nez tout ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

Elle croyait que je me faisais toute les filles sur qui je posais les yeux. Elle croyait que je m'envoyais d'autres filles pendant que je tentais de la séduire. Elle n'essayait même pas de savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Elle était tellement persuadée d'avoir raison sur moi !

Furieux, j'étais monté à ma chambre et j'avais essayé de travailler pour me changer les idées. Alice voulait que je lui montre mes nouvelles compositions et je devais choisir celle que je pouvais lui faire entendre et celle que je préférais cacher. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la musique. Toute cette journée de merde défilait encore et encore dans mon esprit.

Leah, d'abord, qui avait déboulé en plein milieu de la nuit dans ma chambre en larmes.

Puis Carlisle qui m'avait appelé pour me dire que mon style de vie nuisait à sa famille, qu'Esmé en souffrait parce qu'un journaliste du Las Vegas Times la harcelait depuis plusieurs jours pour tout savoir de ma relation passée avec Bella.

Notre conversation n'avait pas été des plus amicale. J'en avais un peu assez que mon frère me reproche ma carrière qui selon lui n'en était pas une. Ce que je faisais n'était pas assez bien pour lui qui avait un vrai métier, un métier qui sauvait des vies. Moi je ne faisais que chanter et m'amuser, ça n'apportait rien à personne mis à part moi-même ! J'en avais assez d'entendre ce foutu discours moralisateur et je lui avais dit ce que je pensais avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Je n'étais déjà pas dans le meilleur des états lorsque j'étais arrivée à la villa et quand Bella m'avait remis sur le nez toutes les raisons pour lesquelles nous n'étions pas ensemble, ça avait été trop pour moi.

Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupais de ce qu'elle pensait ? Son opinion n'avait pas d'importance après tout ! Elle n'était pas de ma famille, elle n'était même pas une amie ! Je n'aurais pas dû me soucier autant de ce qu'elle pensait de moi…

C'est à ce moment précis que ça m'avait percuté. Au moment où, écoutant l'une des chansons que j'avais écrit au cours des deux dernières semaines, j'essayais de me persuader que je me fichais de ce que pensait Bella, que ça n'avait plus été possible de me cacher plus longtemps la vérité.

J'avais retiré mes écouteurs, les éloignant de moi comme si c'était le diable en personne, puis je m'étais levé de mon lit pour faire les cents pas, mon corps tremblant sous l'émotion.

Non. Non. C'était impossible. Je ne voulais pas… je ne pouvais pas…

Pouvais-je être idiot à ce point ?

La chanson, la toute dernière que j'avais composée, continuait à jouer dans ma tête, les paroles se répétant encore et encore.

If the love that I got for you is gone  
_Si l'amour que j'avais pour toi est mort_  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
_Si la rivière que j'ai pleuré pour toi n'est pas assez longue_  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
_Alors j'ai tort oui j'ai tort_  
This ain't a love song  
_Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour_

Mais c'était une chanson d'amour. Et cette mélodie, ces paroles, je les avais écrites pour Bella. Tout comme les deux autres chansons que j'avais composé depuis notre arrivée à Vegas. Je ne pouvais faire entendre aucune d'entre elles à Alice, je ne pouvais jouer aucune d'elle pour le spectacle. Elle me faisait trop penser à Bella. Et si je voulais continuer à me mentir sur ce que je ressentais, je ne pouvais pas jouer ces chansons.

Je m'étais précipité vers mon bureau où je rangeais tous les enregistrements de mes chansons, cherchant fébrilement les dernières que j'avais faites quelques jours plus tôt… puis je les pris une à une et les lançai sur le mur de toutes mes forces, espérant que ça ferait disparaître ce que je ressentais.

Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionna pas. Rien ne pourrait faire disparaître ça.

Je sortis donc en coup de vent de la chambre, déboulant les escaliers à toute vitesse. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de ne plus penser à Bella, de ne plus penser à cette évidence qui m'était enfin apparue, mais que j'aurais préférée ignorer.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard.

Je n'étais plus capable de faire semblant. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si mon esprit n'avait pas été éclairé par la lumière. Je comprenais enfin ce qu'Alice avait cherché à me dire, ce que même Emmet avait compris avant moi.

J'avais composé trois chansons pour Bella… trois chansons en trois semaines… toutes trois des chansons d'amour.

J'avais été heureux à l'idée de la revoir, j'avais eu l'idée de faire ce spectacle avec elle et j'avais mis tous les efforts nécessaires pour convaincre Alice…

Je pensais encore à elle. Je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle. Je l'avais dans la peau depuis notre première rencontre.

Je serrai les poings, crispant la mâchoire, furieux contre mes propres pensées. Pensées que je n'arrivais plus à retenir hors de ma conscience.

Alice avait raison : j'avais encore des sentiments pour Bella. Et ce n'était pas que du désir, ce n'était pas que de la fascination. C'était plus, bien plus que ça.

J'étais amoureux.

J'avais voulu sortir de la maison, prêt à tout faire pour oublier ce que je venais de réaliser, mais Bella m'avait retenu. Et même si elle était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir à ce moment, elle était aussi la seule dont j'avais besoin.

Bon sang ! Je l'aimais et ses bras autour de moi étaient la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir mieux. Je lui avais demandé de rester auprès de moi et… elle l'avait fait. Elle avait même dit des choses qui m'avaient fait espéré que peut-être, elle ressentait _quelque chose _pour moi, quelque chose de plus que de l'attirance ou de l'amitié.

Et avec la révélation que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt, je voulais qu'elle ressente quelque chose de plus pour moi. C'était devenu primordial. Même si je n'étais pas certain que ça pouvait marcher, même si je n'étais pas certain que nous pouvions arriver à nous entendre, Bella avait raison : nous devions essayer au moins. Il fallait qu'un jour elle m'aime comme je l'aimais. Il le fallait parce que… j'avais besoin d'elle auprès de moi.

À ce moment-là, on entendit la porte de la salle de bain de l'étage s'ouvrir et le petit cri d'impatience de Rosalie me ramena brutalement au présent. Alice apparut alors devant nous, descendant les escaliers d'un pas anormalement lent, l'air choqué et perdu. Je me levai aussitôt pour la rejoindre tant elle me semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

-Ça va Lily ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Alors ? Il va y avoir un mini-lutin oui ou non ? demanda Emmet, impatient.

Alice hésita un instant, puis elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Rosalie poussa un cri de joie hystérique avant de rejoindre Alice et la prendre dans ses bras, me poussant de son chemin sans ménagement. Et la folie recommença.

-Oh ! Alice ! C'est fantastique ! Un bébé ! Tu vas avoir un bébé ! hurla Rosalie en prenant Alice par le bras et en l'entraînant au milieu du salon.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, et je n'avais même pas pu la féliciter tant Rosalie l'accaparait. Bella s'approcha de moi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Je crois que Rose est heureuse, me dit-elle en riant.

-Je crois que c'est un euphémisme !

-J'imagine que ça fait de toi un… tonton ?

Je plissai le nez.

-Je suis trop jeune pour être tonton, protestai-je. Je veux dire… j'y connais rien au bébé !

-Tu te débrouilleras comme un chef, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Tu es bon en tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts vinrent caresser les miens l'espace d'un instant, un si important instant, puis elle s'éloigna pour essayer de retirer Alice des bras de Rosalie qui ne la lâchait pas.

Je regardai ma main, mon cœur battant comme un dératé dans ma poitrine à cause d'un simple frôlement. De la main en plus ! Il y avait des attouchements beaucoup plus excitants, mais mon corps réagissait au quart de tour.

À qui avais-je voulu faire croire que je ne ressentais rien pour elle ?

J'étais un acteur et pourtant, personne n'y avait cru. Même pas moi. Et alors que je pensais que c'était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance, Bella me redonnait espoir. Un infime espoir bien sûr, mais c'était suffisant pour me redonner envie de me battre pour elle.

Je n'allais pas la laisser m'échapper facilement.

-Alors il va vraiment y avoir un deuxième lutin qui va courir partout d'ici quelques mois ? demandait Emmet lorsque je revins à la réalité.

-Par définition, les bébés ne courent pas à la naissance Em ! répliqua Alice en riant à travers ses larmes de bonheur.

-Ouais… ben… tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répondit mon ami avec un haussement d'épaules.

Alice éclata de rire, puis elle serra Emmet contre elle. Elle l'aurait sûrement tué avec ce câlin, si elle ne mesurait pas 5 pieds et lui 6 pieds 4. Puis elle le relâcha et son regard accrocha le mien. Elle fit aussitôt la moue.

-Alors ? Tu ne viens pas me faire un câlin toi aussi ?

-J'attendais juste mon tour, protestai-je, moqueur.

-Oh oh ! Monsieur Cullen est jaloux parce qu'il n'a plus toute l'attention maintenant ! me taquina Bella.

-Alice étant devenue une vedette, ça va sûrement faire désenfler ma grosse tête…

-… qui en a bien besoin !

Je pouffai de rire, échangeant un regard complice avec Bella, puis je m'approchai enfin d'Alice pour la prendre délicatement dans mes bras. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains pour me regarder en face.

-Félicitations Alice ! Je suis heureux pour toi ! dis-je avec sincérité.

-Merci Edward ! Et je suis heureuse pour toi aussi !

Je n'eus pas besoin de demander de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je en me penchant vers elle pour que les autres qui discutaient juste à côté de nous n'entendent pas. On est pas… ensemble…

-Tu _sais_, maintenant. Tu as compris, c'était l'étape la plus importante je crois. Le reste suivra naturellement.

Je déglutis difficilement, un peu angoissé à l'idée qu'Alice devinait ce que je ressentais elle aussi. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt à en parler. Avec qui que ce soit. Pas encore.

La vérité était que j'étais un foutu trouillard. Et le simple mot _amour_ me pétrifiait tellement que j'aurais voulu faire comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si je ne le ressentais pas. D'un autre côté, je savais bien que je ne le pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus repousser cette vérité comme je l'avais fait dans le passé et même si j'avais peur, j'en étais heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas si ça y changera quelque chose, murmurai-je pour Alice.

-Ça changera quelque chose pour elle. J'en suis certaine. Tu dois lui dire.

-Je le ferai, lui promis-je.

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

-Quand ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune échappatoire.

Dans dix ans ? pensai-je pour moi-même. Bien sûr je n'en dis rien à ma meilleure amie qui aurait pu m'assassiner pour cette réponse.

-Bientôt Alice, promis. Laisse-moi juste le temps… d'assimiler tout ça.

Elle m'observa un long moment, tentant de voir si j'étais sincère, puis elle finit par sourire.

-D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas parce que tu ne dois pas contrarier une femme enceinte !

Je rejetai la tête par l'arrière et éclatai de rire.

C'était tellement libérateur de faire ça à nouveau. Il y avait quelques jours maintenant que je n'arrivais plus à rire vraiment.

-Je savais que tu allais te servir de cette excuse pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux !

-Bien sûr ! me sourit ma meilleure amie.

-Et elle a le droit de le faire ! ajouta Rosalie en s'approchant de nous.

Elle retira Alice de mes bras d'autorité et ordonna :

-Maintenant, la future maman doit aller se coucher. Il est tard et tu as besoin de repos.

Alice se dégagea vivement.

-Pas question ! Je viens d'apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de ma vie et je veux qu'on fête toute la nuit !

-Wouhou ! s'écria Emmet avec enthousiasme.

-Génial ! lâcha Jake en se frottant les mains.

Rosalie eut un claquement de langue agacé.

-Ce n'est pas très raisonnable…

-Ce sera comme… mon shower à l'avance ! insista Alice. Allez, j'en ai envie !

-Et on ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte, ajoutai-je, juste pour le plaisir.

Rosalie baissa donc les bras et Alice, Jacob et Emmet sautillèrent de joie comme les enfants qu'ils étaient alors que Bella fit la grimace. Visiblement, elle avait d'autres plans pour la nuit.

Non, Cullen, me contrôlais-je aussitôt, pas de pensées perverses. Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Il n'y aura pas d'alcool pour moi, vu mon état, mais que serait une fête sans… MUSIQUE ! cria Alice avant de courir jusqu'au système de son.

-En autant que ce ne soit pas celle d'Edward ! répliqua Jake en riant.

-Va te faire foutre Black! lançai-je en souriant.

-Ouais Cullen ! Mais pas avec toi !

-Et avec moi mon chéri, ça te dit ? demanda Emmet en sortant les lèvres comme un imbécile.

Il fit semblant de vouloir embrasser Jake qui prend la fuite en hurlant, nous faisant tous éclater de rire. Bon sang ! Ce que ça faisait du bien d'être ici, avec eux, à rire si simplement.

Alice avait raison : bien plus que quiconque sur cette Terre, ils étaient ma famille.

La musique envahit la pièce, Alice éteignit la lumière et nous fûmes tous de corvée de danse. Non pas que ça me déplaisait, au contraire, mais la musique était un peu… ringarde. Tout à fait dans les goûts d'Alice. Du pop, du disco, beaucoup de disco, et du dance.

Les filles s'époumonèrent sur _I will survive_ et une chanson de Britney Spears, Emmet et Jake firent une imitation très réussie de Madonna pendant _Like a virgin, _puis je me retrouvai à danser le YMCA avec les autres.

Bella était face à moi et même si elle était une danseuse merveilleuse et douée… elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à faire les lettres YMCA avec ses bras. Soit elle avait oublié son alphabet, soit elle avait un peu trop de champagne dans le corps. Elle riait tellement qu'elle devait se plier en deux et lorsqu'elle se redressait, chaque fois, elle avait complètement perdu le rythme.

-Quoi ? Et tu es payé des milliers de dollars pour faire ça ? se moqua Jake avec un petit coup d'épaules pour Bella.

-Hey !

-C'est pas elle, c'est toi qui es pas dans le rythme Jake ! la défendis-je aussitôt.

Et je commençai à faire un peu n'importe quoi moi aussi, tentant de suivre le délire de Bella. Celle-ci éclata de rire à nouveau, puis elle se rapprocha de moi. Nous dansâmes ensemble, sans cesser de rire, et contrairement à d'habitude, nous faisions tout pour être le plus médiocre possible.

-Ils sont complètement fous ! lança Jake en s'éloignant de quelques pas lorsque le bras de Bella lui percuta la poitrine alors qu'elle se déchaînait maintenant sur _I got a feeling_ en sautant partout.

Ne me préoccupant pas de Jacob et de ses commentaires, je penchai la tête pour ébouriffer mes cheveux, puis je les envoyai dans tous les sens en suivant le rythme de la musique. J'entendis Bella éclater de rire et j'imagine qu'elle m'imita parce que quelques secondes plus tard, nos têtes rentrèrent en collision l'une avec l'autre.

-Ouch !

Je frottai mon crâne douloureux en jetant un regard désolé à Bella qui se tenait la tête en tanguant.

-Ça va ?

Elle me fit signe que oui, mais elle continuait à pencher dangereusement d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Je tendis les mains vers elle et attrapai sa taille pour la stabiliser.

Ouais, juste pour la stabiliser. Ce n'était pas du tout parce que je mourrais d'envie de la toucher. Ou de pouvoir la rapprocher de moi. Ni parce que je voulais en profiter pour la serrer dans mes bras et respirer son odeur.

Je ne devais pas faire ça. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps… enfin, c'est moi qui l'avait dit, mais c'est parce que je sentais qu'elle était indécise. Et tant qu'elle ne m'en donnerait pas l'autorisation, je n'allais pas essayer de la séduire. J'allais me contenter de lui prouver que j'étais digne de confiance.

Enfin, c'était ce que je voulais, mais ma volonté fut mise à dure épreuve lorsque la musique changea pour une chanson lente et langoureuse. Bella, qui était déjà collée contre moi, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et releva la tête pour m'observer d'un regard qui envoya des frissons directement dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle continuait à m'observer de cette façon si intense.

-Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. D'une beauté presque… irréelle. La beauté d'un ange.

Je retins difficilement une exclamation incrédule.

-Bella, je crois que tu as trop bu, dis-je, pragmatique.

Pour dire de telles idioties, elle avait définitivement trop bu de champagne.

-J'ai trop bu, confirma-t-elle dans un rire. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je pense : tu es beau. Et douloureusement attirant. Indécent et sexy. Et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de combustion instantanée si je ne t'embrasse pas tout de suite.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, tentant de garder un semblant de contrôle.

-Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça. C'est déjà difficile pour moi de… retenir mes ardeurs…

-Alors ne les retiens pas, me souffla-t-elle avec un air coquin.

-Bella, grondai-je en guise d'avertissement.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller encore. Je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle… c'était ce qui avait tout gâché entre nous la dernière fois. Je devais être certain que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et là, tout de suite, elle n'était pas en état de le décider.

Allez Cullen ! Pense avec ta tête ! Tu es capable de la repousser !

Les mains de Bella passèrent sous mon chandail, explorant mon dos dans une caresse lente et sensuelle. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Que dirais-tu de nous éclipser dans ta chambre ?

J'eus besoin de toute ma volonté pour m'éloigner d'un pas d'elle. Elle retira ses bras d'autour de mon cou et prit une mine blessée.

-J'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas de moi.

Elle passa à côté d'Alice et Jake qui dansaient ensemble, les bousculant au passage alors qu'ils la regardaient sans comprendre, et je me décidai enfin à la suivre. Je la rattrapai en quelques enjambés et l'arrêtai au milieu de l'escalier.

-Bella ! Attends ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être furieuse…

-Tu n'avais peut-être pas remarqué, mais j'essayais de te faire des avances ! s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Bien sûr que j'avais remarqué ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Je n'étais pas ni sourd ni aveugle et encore moins stupide !

-Tu es saoule Bella, dis-je pour seule explication.

Elle me jeta un regard méprisant et repris son ascension vers le deuxième étage. Je la suivis encore, dans un soupir.

-Bella…

-N'ajoute rien Cullen ! Tu empires ton cas !

Elle s'arrêta devant sa chambre avant de se tourner vers moi, avec un air accusateur.

-Peut-être que TA vie sexuelle a été plutôt mouvementée depuis quelques temps, mais la mienne a été un désert plat… et j'ai envie de baiser ce soir. Mais peut-être préfères-tu que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre ? Penses-tu que Jake serait disponible lui ?

Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Je savais qu'elle cherchait juste à me faire réagir, mais ça marchait. Malgré tout, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui céder.

Je l'attrapai par la taille et la plaquai brutalement contre la porte de sa chambre, mes mains se serrant plus fort autour d'elle. Elle haleta lorsque je me penchai vers elle, caressant son visage du bout de mon nez.

-Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour baiser, je ne suis clairement pas la bonne personne.

Je collai alors tout mon corps contre le sien, me délectant de son contact, alors que ses petites mains s'accrochaient à mon chandail.

-Lorsque je te ferai l'amour Bella, c'est parce que tu me supplieras de le faire en toute connaissance de cause. Et que tu seras prête à recommencer le lendemain…

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

-Et le jour suivant…

Puis sur l'autre joue.

-Et encore le jour d'après et tout ceux qui suivront…

Je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire ce soir, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'allumes ? me demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

-Je ne t'allume pas Bella. J'essaie juste de te montrer… ce que je ressens…

Les mains de Bella agrippèrent plus fort mon chandail et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer des baisers dans mon cou alors que sa jambe remontait entre les miennes pour venir se frotter contre moi.

Je poussai malgré moi un gémissement appréciateur.

-Et je te montre aussi ce que je ressens.

Elle s'approcha de moi, comme si elle allait m'embrasser, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ma bouche en mordant ses lèvres d'une manière délicieuse et si sexy.

-Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je trébuchai un peu lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi pour entrer dans sa chambre et sur un dernier regard aguicheur, elle referma la porte sur elle. Je restai là un long moment, à fixer stupidement la porte, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de m'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Je ne gâcherais pas tout à cause du sexe une deuxième fois. Je ne faisais jamais deux fois la même erreur.

Je redescendis au salon où je trouvai Alice et Jacob qui discutaient, assis sur le divan.

-Hey ! Tu es là ! s'exclama mon amie, surprise. Je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu pour le reste de la nuit !

-Je suis allé… border Bella. Hum… où sont Emmet et Rose ?

Jake et Alice échangèrent un regard complice.

-On l'ignore. Ils ont disparu pendant la soirée.

-Oh !

Je souris, nullement surpris. Il était temps.

-Et bien, je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas baiser dans cette maison. Alice et moi commencions à nous sentir un peu déprimé ! lança Jacob avec un air faussement dramatique.

-Bienvenu dans le club des non-baisé ! lançai-je, moqueur.

-Parlez pour vous deux ! répliqua Alice. Je suis entièrement satisfaite, même si Jasper est loin…

Elle se tut soudain, prenant un air horrifié et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Jasper ! Il ne sait même pas que je… il faut que je lui dise… il va être papa et il l'ignore encore !

Elle se leva d'un bond et elle partit à la course dans les escaliers. Nous l'entendîmes monter jusqu'au troisième étage, là où était sa chambre et celle d'Emmet et Jake, et elle claqua la porte bruyamment sous l'énervement du moment.

-Et bien, je crois que la fête est officiellement terminée, dit Jacob, déçu.

-Il semblerait.

-Tu y crois toi : Alice, maman ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, pas encore. Ça semble tellement incroyable.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches, mal à l'aise. Mes relations avec Jacob avaient été légèrement tendues au cours des deux derniers jours et je me retrouvais à ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Tant que les autres étaient là, nous étions arrivés à agir comme d'habitude, j'avais même eu l'impression que nos problèmes avaient disparu… mais il semblait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le plus absurde, c'est que j'ignorais même ce qui se passait exactement.

Je ne voulais pas perdre l'amitié de Jacob, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Je n'étais pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

-Hum… bon, je vais aller dormir. Je pars assez tôt demain alors…

-Ouais… heu… bon voyage.

-Merci vieux.

Puis je montai lentement à ma chambre, en pensant que malheureusement, Jake ferait peut-être parti de ces gens que j'aimais et qui disparaissait soudainement de ma vie. J'en avais l'habitude maintenant.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, jetant à peine un regard au bordel que j'y avais fait. Je ramasserais rapidement avant de partir demain matin. Pour le moment, j'étais trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir.

Je me déshabillai rapidement et me glissai sous mes draps. Et je me retournai d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Et encore de l'autre. Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil me fuyait désespérément.

Je pensais à Alice et Jasper qui allaient devenir parents.

Je pensais à Carlisle qui aurait préféré que je sois quelqu'un de différent.

Je pensais à Jake qui agissait si étrangement avec moi.

Mais surtout, je pensais à Bella, couchée dans la chambre juste en face de moi. Et contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, je ne pensais pas à son corps sous le mien, ou à sa peau si douce… ou à peine.

Mais j'imaginais ce que pourrait être l'avenir avec elle. Je savais déjà que ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Pour tous les beaux moments que nous vivrions ensemble, il y en aurait d'autres où nous nous disputerions, où nous tenterions de nous faire du mal délibérément, juste pour avoir le dernier mot. Malgré cela, je voulais tenter le tout pour le tout.

Parce que je savais que je n'aimerais jamais autant une autre fille.

Et même si cette réalisation me donnait envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, ou alors de me cacher sous les couvertures pour toujours, ça valait la peine d'essayer de vaincre cette peur.

Je me sentais glisser vers le sommeil, mes idées s'embrouillant peu à peu, lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma chambre grincer. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était là, mais sans succès. Le lit s'abaissa alors à côté de moi et un corps chaud se glissa contre le mien.

Mon corps s'adapta aussitôt, passant un bras autour de sa taille, ramenant cette chaleur plus proche de moi. Bella poussa un soupir de bien-être en déposant sa tête contre mon torse.

-Qu'estcequtufais? marmonnai-je difficilement sans pour autant relâcher mon étreinte.

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? J'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi Edward. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

Je souris, heureux.

-Tu peux… rester… aussi longtemps que… tu veux, murmurai-je juste avant d'être emporté au pays des rêves, tenant ma Bella serrée contre moi, exactement comme cella aurait toujours dû être.

**Les choses avancent déjà, elles changent petit à petit. À vous maintenant de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce rapprochement ! Je ne veux pas aller trop vite non plus mais maintenant que la situation a été désamorcée, les choses vont débouler un peu plus vite entre Bella et Edward. Ce qui ne veut pas dire non plus que tout va être rose dans le meilleur des mondes ! Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et on se retrouve d'ici une semaine, deux maximum pour le prochain chapitre !**

**PS : je sais que je vous fais attendre pour mes autres fics, mais j'ai l'intention de m'y remettre après le chapitre 26 de cette fic que j'ai trop trop envie d'écrire tout de suite ! Ah ! Et si jamais quelqu'un a une idée lumineuse pour me débloquer sur Appel à l'aide, toute suggestion est la bienvenue… je suis un peu désespérée ! **


	26. Chapter 26 pv Bella

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec la suite, un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu mais ce chapitre a été plus laborieux à écrire que je ne l'aurais cru ! Sûrement parce qu'il n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu au départ ! Vous verrez à la fin pourquoi ! **

**Je crois que vous allez quand même apprécier… du moins en partie ! **

**Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant et vous laisse lire et vous faire votre opinion vous-mêmes ! On se retrouve en bas ! ) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 26**

**30 jours avant le jour J **

Je ressentais une étrange sensation de froid et de vide. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillé, mais je savais que quelque chose clochait. Et puis ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser…

Je me tournai dans le lit et poussai un grognement appréciateur en sentant l'odeur d'Edward.

Quoi ? Edward ?

Je me relevai, beaucoup trop rapidement pour ma tête, et observai autour de moi. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward… dans son lit…

Seule.

Le moment où j'étais venu chercher réconfort dans ses bras n'était donc pas qu'un rêve. Je m'étais vraiment glissée dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit.

J'eus un gémissement avant de me laisser retomber dans le lit, cachant ma tête sous l'oreiller. J'ignorais ce qui m'avait pris… pendant un instant, j'avais perdu la tête. Non pas que ma nuit n'avait pas été agréable, mais je m'étais peut-être un peu trop dévoilée. S'il ne comprenait pas mes sentiments après ça, il était vraiment aveugle !

Pour ma défense, je devais dire que j'avais encore fait cet affreux cauchemar dans lequel il m'abandonnait sans un regard en arrière… et lorsque je m'étais réveillée, en pleurs, j'avais eu le besoin incontrôlable qu'il était bel et bien là, à quelques mètres de moi.

Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Comment devais-je agir après cette nuit passée dans ses bras ?

Et… les avances que je lui avais faites ? me rappelai-je soudainement.

Je poussai un nouveau gémissement.

Mon Dieu ! Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face ! Quelle honte ! Le champagne, c'était terminé pour moi ! Plus jamais !

Je me relevai, plus lentement cette fois, bien décidée à quitter cette chambre pour m'enfermer dans la mienne et penser à ce que je ferais lorsque je devrais faire face à Edward. Il avait quitté la chambre avant mon réveil… j'en déduisis qu'il était sûrement contrarié. Il m'avait demandé du temps pour réfléchir et moi je me jetais sur lui !

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis l'eau et l'aspirine sur la table de nuit. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et les pris immédiatement, remerciant intérieurement Edward pour cette attention.

Je me recouchai dans le lit, pensant que je ne resterais que quelques minutes de plus. Je fermai les yeux et attendis que mes idées s'éclaircissent, que mon mal de crâne disparaisse. Cela ne prit pas trop de temps et je me sentis bientôt mieux.

Je ne reconnus qu'à cet instant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et je compris qu'Edward n'était pas parti bien loin… il était tout près de moi… dans sa douche.

Je déglutis difficilement, des images bombardant aussitôt mon esprit.

Edward, encore plus sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés.

Edward, et son torse parfait sur lequel coulaient de petites gouttelettes d'eau.

Edward, entièrement nu sous le jet d'eau, le front appuyé contre le carrelage, les yeux fermés, totalement offert.

Edward, qui me prenait sauvagement sous ce même jet d'eau, mon dos percutant le mur derrière moi alors que ses mains soutenaient solidement mes fesses et qu'il entrait en moi avec de plus en plus de force.

Mon Dieu ! Aidez-moi ! J'étais foutue !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le rejoindre ! _

Malgré moi, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je marchai dans un état second vers la salle de bain privée d'Edward et ouvris lentement la porte. Mes yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur lui. Je ne distinguais que vaguement sa silhouette à travers le verre embué, mais cela suffit à enflammer chaque fibre de mon être.

Comme une voyeuse, je l'observai alors qu'il lavait son corps en chantonnant, suivant le parcours de ses mains sur sa peau, souhaitant avec force que ce soit mes mains qui aient la chance d'explorer ainsi son corps.

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant difficilement un gémissement. Mon désir de le toucher était si intense que ça m'en faisait mal.

Edward arrêta alors l'eau de la douche et je repris pied avec la réalité. Je reculai précipitamment, et comme j'avais toujours la poisse, je me cognai la tête contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Ouch ! m'écriai-je, en portant la main à ma tête.

Puis j'ouvris de grands yeux, paniquée, en réalisant que je venais de vendre ma présence. Je voulus sortir à la course de la petite pièce, mais il était trop tard.

-Bella ?

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et je sortis à toute vitesse de la pièce pour m'appuyer contre le mur, juste à côté.

-Je suis là, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je me suis cognée la tête.

Edward apparut devant moi, vêtu seulement d'une minuscule serviette, les sourcils froncés. J'évitai son regard, mal à l'aise, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière visuelle entre son corps et moi.

Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnant un air incroyablement sexy. La carrure de ses épaules était parfaite, les muscles de son torse et le v de ses hanches était à tomber par terre. Et l'air autour de moi embaumait le gel de douche et le shampoing.

Mon Dieu ! Il voulait ma mort, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Je restai là un moment à l'observer sans pudeur, attendant qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais il ne disait mot. J'avais l'impression que l'espace entre nous était chargé d'électricité. Si j'avais le malheur (ou plutôt le bonheur) de lui toucher, cela déclencherait sans aucun doute un orage électrique.

Je réussis enfin à me détacher de son corps magnifique et je détournai la tête, les joues rouges.

-Heu… salut, dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Il ne répondit pas et je risquai un regard vers lui pour déchiffrer son expression. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mes cuisses et je pris soudain conscience que ma tenue était à peine plus descente que la sienne. Je ne portais en tout et pour tout qu'un t-shirt qui n'arrivait pas à cacher ma petite culotte.

Je tirai maladroitement sur ce qui me servait de pyjama, intimidée, et cela sembla sortir Edward de sa contemplation. Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien, me coupant le souffle.

Comme toujours, je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses yeux, oubliant tout le reste, n'arrivant même plus à penser correctement.

Je fis un pas vers lui et je vis son torse se soulever plus rapidement.

_Et si on lui faisait l'amour ? Qu'on le plaquait sur ce lit et que… _

J'aurais aimé dire à ma libido qu'il en était hors de question, qu'il fallait que je me contrôle, mais j'en étais incapable. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver de raison valable de ne pas coucher avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait tant retenu avant ?

Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais pour tout avouer !

Je fis un autre pas vers Edward, sans jamais lâcher son regard.

-Je crois que je devrais aller m'habiller, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu crois ? répétai-je stupidement, n'arrivant pas à trouver quelque chose de plus spirituel à dire.

-Je sens que je vais faire une bêtise sinon.

Je me mordis les lèvres avec force. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui, mais… ce serait si agréable de faire une bêtise ! J'aimerais une fois, juste une fois, ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. Seulement faire ce dont j'avais envie depuis des semaines. Depuis des années en fait si je voulais être totalement honnête.

-C'est bien parfois de faire des bêtises, non ? demandai-je en déposant une main sur son torse nu. De seulement se… laisser aller sans penser aux conséquences.

Maintenant que ma main était sur sa peau, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'explorer son corps, me délectant de ce contact qui m'électrisait jusque dans mes os. Mes doigts effleuraient ses pectoraux, remontant jusqu'à son cou, se promenant sur ses épaules pour redescendre sur ses bras. Puis je fis le chemin inverse et descendit jusqu'à ses abdominaux, ayant même l'audace de glisser mes doigts sous le tissu de la serviette.

-Est-ce que… c'est… une proposition ?

Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, Edward s'abandonnait à mon contact. Sa voix était troublée et hésitante. Je savais que bientôt, nous allions atteindre le point de non-retour. Si je n'arrêtais pas tout dès maintenant, il serait trop tard.

_Et bien justement ! C'est ce que je veux ! _

Je le voulais aussi. Je le désirais plus que tout autre chose et cela surpassait même mes doutes et ma peur.

Je lâchai totalement prise, décidant à cet instant de me donner à lui. Totalement.

J'attrapai le nœud de la serviette d'Edward et tirai brusquement dessus pour le laisser entièrement nu devant moi. Edward ouvrit des yeux assombris par le désir et les posa sur moi.

-Bella, grogna-t-il. Tu…

Je le fis taire, mon regard plongé dans le sien, en empoignant son sexe dans ma main. Je poussai un gémissement en même temps que lui, tirant presque autant de plaisir que lui à ce contact.

J'avais besoin de le sentir de toutes les façons, besoin de me convaincre que je pouvais moi aussi lui faire atteindre le nirvana.

Je commençai un doux mouvement de va et vient, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de son visage crispé dans une expression d'extase. Il était beau… si beau alors qu'il s'abandonnait à moi.

Et je voulais lui en donner plus. Plus de plaisir. Plus de jouissance. Plus de désir. Je voulais qu'il me désire tellement qu'il ne pourrait plus penser à rien d'autre. Je voulais lui faire perdre la tête pour qu'il n'y ait plus de place dans son esprit pour personne d'autre que moi.

J'accélérai la cadence et je ne pus empêcher un rictus satisfait d'étirer mes lèvres lorsqu'Edward murmura mon nom.

Je me penchai vers lui pour déposer des baisers sur son torse, descendant lentement vers le bas de son ventre avant de me mettre à genoux devant lui.

Je levai la tête vers lui et croisai son regard si sombre… presque animal qui fit passer le feu de mon ventre à un incendie incontrôlable.

Je me léchai les lèvres avant de les poser sur son sexe tendu juste pour moi.

Je le sentis tressaillir à mon contact et cela m'encouragea à continuer plus en avant, mais la main d'Edward m'arrêta.

-Bella ! Non ! Tu… tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Il devait sûrement se rappeler que ce n'était pas un geste que j'aimais poser avant. Mais j'étais jeune et inexpérimentée. Les choses avaient changées maintenant et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de lui montrer toutes les façons que je pouvais utiliser pour le rendre fou.

-J'en ai envie, répliquai-je de ma voix la plus convaincante.

Et je suis certaine que ta pétasse le ferait elle, ajoutai-je pour moi-même en pensant à Lauren.

Edward m'attrapa alors par le bras et me releva d'une façon plutôt brutale. Je chancelai sur mes pieds, plus que surprise par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris Bella ? s'écria Edward d'une voix vibrante de fureur. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devoir dire ou faire pour que ça rentre dans ta tête et que ça y reste ?

J'essayais de comprendre justement ce qu'il me disait, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était à quel point j'étais passée à un cheveu de faire l'amour avec lui… et que je m'étais offerte à lui pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures… et qu'il m'avait repoussé encore une fois.

C'était plutôt dur pour ma fierté, il fallait l'admettre.

-Comprendre quoi ? répliquai-je, assez sèchement.

J'étais en colère soudainement. Il avait été le premier à me faire des avances : pourquoi me repoussait-il maintenant que je voulais passer le pas avec lui ? Et il avait le culot de dire que j'étais difficile à suivre !

-Comprendre que tu baises avec toutes les filles sauf moi ? Comprendre que tu ne me désires pas vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ? Que tout ce qui se passe entre nous n'est qu'une comédie pour toi ? Un autre de tes jeux d'acteur pour lesquels tu es particulièrement doué ? Est-ce que ça t'amuse de me rendre folle, d'attiser mon désir ? Est-ce que tu ressens au moins la moindre attirance pour moi ?

Mon ton monta peu à peu jusqu'à devenir presque un hurlement et je poussai un cri de surprise lorsqu'Edward m'attrapa par la taille pour m'attirer à lui. Dans un même mouvement, il me souleva par les fesses et me plaqua contre le mur. Son regard intense s'ancra au mien, me faisant perdre le souffle.

-Et ça, c'est un jeu tu crois ? demanda-t-il en appuyant son érection contre mon bassin.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et me tendis instinctivement vers lui, recherchant plus de contact.

Il n'y avait entre nous que la pauvre barrière que formait ma culotte de coton et je désespérais de le sentir réellement contre moi. En moi.

-Si ce n'est pas du jeu alors prouve-le, dis-je d'un ton provocateur, le mettant au défi.

Il me fixa un long moment, me sondant, tentant de lire en moi. Je restai immobile même si notre position me donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, dans des parties de mon corps où j'ignorais pouvoir ressentir du désir. Mais c'était parce que je n'avais jamais désiré rien ni personne autant que je le désirais à cet instant.

J'ignore ce qu'Edward vit en moi, mais il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, je compris que j'avais remporté cette partie. Il avait cet air que je connaissais, cet air animal que j'aimais et qu'il prenait toujours avant l'amour.

Je poussai un gémissement, me frottant contre son sexe tendu, cherchant un exutoire au feu qui me consumait.

-Tu l'auras voulu, murmura Edward à mon tour, sa main venant se poser sur ma hanche juste avant de m'arracher mon sous-vêtement qui était déjà foutu de toute façon.

Son érection se frotta contre moi et je laissai échapper une longue plainte rauque tant c'était bon. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il entra en moi d'un mouvement brusque, presque violent. Je dû m'agripper à ses épaules pour ne pas m'effondrer aussitôt, ivre de plaisir.

Edward écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, exigeantes, alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de va et vient presque frénétique en moi. Mon dos frottait contre le mur derrière moi, ma tête cognait parfois, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. La douleur n'était rien comparée à l'extase… et à cette vague de chaleur que je sentais déjà grandir en moi.

C'était si libérateur de le sentir en moi après tout ce temps à l'imaginer. Et c'était bien meilleur que dans tous mes songes. Je ressentais ses mouvements dans tout mon corps, jusque dans le bout de mes doigts et dans mes orteils qui se crispaient sous ses assauts répétés.

-Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? demanda Edward en relâchant ma bouche quelques secondes.

-Non. Non pas encore.

J'en voulais plus. J'avais besoin que notre étreinte soit passionnée, exigeante, presque violente. Je voulais le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

Edward poussa un grondement de protestation, puis il fit quelques pas pour me déposer sur le bord du comptoir de la salle de bain. Le marbre était froid sous mes fesses, mais c'est à peine si je le sentis. Je ne pouvais ressentir que cette brûlure qui grossissait dans mon bas-ventre, se répandant peu à peu dans tous mes membres. Je ne pouvais sentir que les mouvements d'Edward qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Je me laissai tomber vers l'arrière avec une plainte rauque et Edward me tira un peu plus vers lui, ramenant mes fesses presque dans le vide. Edward empoigna mes hanches avec force, me ramenant vers lui en même temps qu'il poussait vers moi, amplifiant la façon dont je le sentais, ce que je ne croyais pas possible, et allant frapper exactement là où j'en avais besoin. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de lui, m'abandonnant totalement à lui et au plaisir que je ressentais.

-Et là ? grogna Edward.

-Oui. Oui, comme ça.

Il alla buter en moi encore quelques fois, m'amenant où je n'avais pas été depuis des années : dans les contrées dorées de l'orgasme. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses bras avec force, ne pouvant m'empêcher de crier son nom parce que toutes les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir explosaient en moi avec beaucoup trop de puissance.

J'entendis Edward gronder mon nom alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons et je perdis totalement pied pendant quelques secondes, atteignant sûrement le ciel un instant.

Lorsque je repris contact avec la réalité, Edward avait son visage enfoui dans mon cou et ses bras me maintenaient fermement contre son torse. Je passai une main douce dans ses cheveux, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable de ce qui venait de se passer, j'aurais dû avoir peur, me poser des tonnes de question, mais il n'en était rien. Ça avait été si… agréable que je ne pouvais rien regretter.

Je caressais la nuque d'Edward alors que son étreinte ne se relâchait pas, comme s'il voulait ne jamais me laisser partir. Ça me convenait parfaitement. Nous pouvions rester ainsi pour toujours, je ne m'en serais pas plainte.

J'entendis Edward soupirer et je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant alors s'il pensait la même chose que moi. Regrettait-il ce qui venait de se passer ? Après tout, il avait commencé par me repousser plutôt fermement et je n'en comprenais toujours pas la raison.

Avant que j'aie pu lui poser la question, Edward se redressa et ce qu'il dit me fit retomber brutalement de mon petit nuage rose.

-Je suis désolé Bella, chuchota-t-il avec un air coupable.

Il se retira de moi, me laissant sous le choc, et me tourna le dos. Je le regardai s'éloigner de moi de quelques pas pour aller se nettoyer, faisant comme si je n'étais plus là, alors que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste, de prononcer la plus petite parole.

Allez Bella ! Reprend-toi ! Tu as l'air d'une belle idiote !

Visiblement, je n'avais pas bien compris ce qui se passait entre nous. J'avais cru qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre nous, j'avais cru que c'était ce qu'Edward voulait. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il m'avait demandé ? Il avait dit qu'il voulait sortir avec moi nom de Dieu ! Il avait dit qu'il serait prêt à me donner une autre chance lorsque je lui demanderais !

Alors pourquoi était-il désolé d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi ?

La colère me fit retrouver mes moyens et je trouvai la force de lui répondre.

-Tu es désolé ? m'écriai-je. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Edward prit une autre serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches avant de se tourner vers moi, prenant soin de garder la plus grande distance entre nous.

Je me laissai glisser du comptoir, tirant sur mon t-shirt pour cacher mon intimité découverte, et lui fis face sur mes jambes flageolantes.

-Je ne voulais pas ça… enfin que ça se passe comme ça…

-Tu ne voulais pas ÇA ? Ah ! Alors c'est de mieux en mieux ! Tu ne voulais pas ça !

Edward poussa un grognement en tirant sur ses cheveux d'une main.

-Merde ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Bella ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon ! Contre un mur, sans même que je prenne le temps de mettre un condom ! Merde !

-Je prends la pilule, le rassurai-je aussitôt, ayant tout de même une petite pensée pour toutes les filles qui étaient passées avant moi et espérant qu'Edward s'était toujours protégé auparavant.

Il ne tint même pas compte de ma remarque.

-Je ne perds jamais le contrôle comme ça d'habitude ! Et je m'étais promis… Je ne voulais surtout pas que ça se passe maintenant alors qu'on vient de décider de se laisser du temps pour réfléchir à notre relation…

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, le toisant de mon regard le plus noir.

-Peut-être que tu es le seul qui a besoin de réfléchir !

Il eut un rire moqueur qui me fit grincer des dents.

-Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu sais ce que tu veux ? Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'impression hier !

-Il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis !

Edward leva les bras dans les airs, prenant un air faussement satisfait.

-Parfait ! C'est génial alors allons annoncer aux autres que nous sommes ensemble…

Il me prit la main et me tira hors de la salle de bain, me traînant vers la porte de sa chambre. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne pus empêcher la panique de m'envahir. Je me dégageai brusquement de sa prise.

-Arrête ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! protestai-je en m'éloignant de lui. Je n'ai pas dit que c'est ce que je voulais !

Je vis à son visage que mes paroles l'avaient blessé, juste avant qu'il ne prenne l'air parfaitement neutre et désintéressé que je détestais. Sans un mot de plus pour moi, il me tourna de nouveau le dos et s'approcha de son bureau. Il en sortit des vêtements avant de retirer sa serviette, et malgré la situation, mon regard s'attarda sur son postérieur plus que parfait.

Il le souscrit rapidement à ma vue, puis revint près de moi, mais seulement pour prendre une chemise dans son garde-robe.

-Alors quoi ? La conversation est terminée ? demandai-je d'une voix noire. Tu as décidé de faire comme si je n'existais pas ?

Edward poussa un soupir avant de se tourner pour me faire face, posant enfin son regard sur moi. Il passa une main lasse dans sa tignasse décoiffée.

-J'ai l'impression de ne faire que des erreurs avec toi Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. Et je veux juste me taire avant d'en faire encore plus. Est-ce qu'on n'avait pas décidé de tenter de ne plus se faire du mal ?

Il avait raison. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part et ne pouvait que nous être nocive. Mais pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour nous de discuter simplement ? Pourquoi est-ce que je grimpais au plafond dès qu'il disait un mot ? J'aurais aimé que tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait ne m'atteigne pas autant. J'aurais aimé être capable de prendre un peu de recul face à tout ça avant de faire exploser les choses comme je venais de le faire.

Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux pour me calmer.

-Je m'excuse de m'être emporté aussi rapidement, dis-je finalement, d'une petite voix parce que malgré tout, je détestais toujours autant admettre mes torts. Mais je te l'ai dit hier : si tu ne me dis jamais rien, si tu ne m'expliques pas… comment veux-tu que je devine ? Tes agissements sont si mystérieux pour moi !

Je sentis de douces mains se poser sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux pour les vriller au regard intense d'Edward.

-Ce n'est pas… naturel pour moi de parler de mes sentiments. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'épancher…

-Essaie au moins.

Edward laissa tomber son front contre le mien, son regard ne me quittant pas, ses mains toujours posés sur mes joues d'une façon pleine de tendresse.

-Tu sais que j'ai très envie de toi. J'en ai encore envie alors même qu'on vient de faire l'amour… mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous tant que tu n'as pas décidé de ce que tu veux vraiment. La dernière fois que j'ai laissé mes… pulsions prendre le pas sur ma raison, ça a tout gâché entre nous alors cette fois, je voulais attendre que tu sois prête avant de passer le pas. C'est pour ça que je suis désolé Bella. Parce que je n'ai pas su attendre le bon moment.

-C'est moi qui t'aies fait des avances, protestai-je.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas tout se mettre sur le dos. J'étais celle qui l'avait déshabillé, celle qui s'était agenouillé devant son sexe tendu.

-J'aurais dû avoir la force de te repousser parce que je savais que tu le faisais pour les mauvaises raisons.

-Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais Edward ! Et cette fois, je ne te le reproche en rien et je ne prendrai pas la fuite non plus !

Edward me sortit son plus beau sourire en coin et je souris en retour, en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

Il se pencha vers moi et pendant un instant, j'espérai vraiment qu'il allait m'embrasser, que nous allions nous réconcilier de la plus agréable des façons. J'ouvris la bouche, haletante, mais Edward se contenta de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je poussai malgré moi un soupir de déception.

J'aurais aimé que ce qui venait de se passer nous fasse faire un pas vers l'avant plutôt qu'un pas vers l'arrière.

-Et toi ? demandai-je avant d'avoir pu tourner ma langue dans ma bouche. Est-ce que tu vas fuir?

Il sourit de nouveau.

-Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention.

Il reprit un air plus sérieux.

-Mais sache que je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de reposer les mains sur toi tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de ce que tu veux vraiment. On en reparlera à mon retour.

Mais je savais déjà ce que je voulais… il me restait seulement à l'assumer. Et à trouver le courage de le dire à Edward. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance pour la froussarde que j'étais.

Il relâcha son étreinte, alla chercher une petite valise qui était sur son bureau et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là et il revint vers la porte.

-Attends ! m'écriai-je en le suivant alors qu'il passait dans le corridor. Où vas-tu ?

Il me jeta un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta.

-Je pars pour la Californie pour le week-end. Je croyais que tu le savais !

-No… non. Je l'ignorais. Pour… pourquoi pars-tu ?

J'avais conscience d'avoir l'air désespéré, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi maintenant.

-Ce sont les MTV Awards demain. Tu as sûrement reçu une invitation…

Ça me revint soudain. J'avais en effet reçu une invitation deux mois plus tôt. Invitation que j'avais refusée parce que je savais qu'Edward serait présent et que de toute façon, la Fièvre de la danse 3 n'était en nomination dans aucune catégorie. Maudite idiote ! Je donnerais cher maintenant pour avoir accepté cette invitation et pouvoir accompagner Edward en Californie !

_Qui sait ? Il va peut-être t'inviter à l'accompagner ! S'il tient un peu à toi, il aura envie que tu ailles avec lui à cette maudite soirée ! _

-Je me rappelle maintenant… mais j'ai refusé l'invitation, répondis-je, espérant qu'effectivement, il m'inviterait à l'accompagner.

-Je sais. Alice me l'a dit. Dommage, on aurait pu y aller ensemble.

_Alors invite-moi IDIOT ! _

-D'un autre côté, ça va nous laisser le temps de penser à tout ça… et peut-être qu'on pourrait discuter à mon retour ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte qui ne cadrait pas avec le ton triste de ma voix.

Edward me fixa pendant un instant, un long instant qui me donna des bouffés de chaleur. Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

-Aurevoir Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Et… ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de te voir dans cette tenue, mais tu devrais peut-être aller t'habiller avant de rejoindre les autres…

-Oh !

Je me sentis rougir stupidement.

-Oui, je…

Je lui montrai ma chambre d'un signe de la main.

-J'y vais. Hum… aurevoir Edward.

Je me détournai pour remonter rapidement les quelques marches que nous avions descendu, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir mis Jake ou Emmet sur notre chemin parce qu'ils auraient assurément eu une vue imprenable sur mes fesses !

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, pris une douche rapide avant de m'habiller pour la journée. Contrairement à Edward, je n'avais pas congé aujourd'hui, mais la répétition de danse débutait seulement à midi ce jour-là. Je redescendis en bas, à la recherche de mes amis qui semblaient avoir disparu.

Je trouvai finalement Rose et Alice sur le balcon extérieur, sirotant un jus de fruit. Leurs regards se braquèrent vers moi dès que je les eu rejoins et à leur air presque menaçant, je sus que je m'étais mise dans le pétrin.

-Heu… bon matin ! lançai-je avec un sourire incertain.

Mes amies échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Bon matin ? Il est plus de 11 heures Bella ! protesta Rosalie avec un air amusé.

-Et tu sais qu'à cause de toi, Edward est parti deux heures plus tard que ce qui était prévu au planning ? Aro va le tuer ! ajouta Alice avec un claquement de langue agacé.

-À cause de moi ? protestai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. C'est plutôt à cause de toi et de ta petite fête improvisée Alice qu'il a dormi aussi longtemps !

Je sus au regard de mon amie et agente qu'elle n'était pas dupe de mon mensonge. Je m'empourprai, détournant mon visage pour qu'elle ne voie pas les rougeurs sur mes joues.

-Dormir ? Tu essaies de nous faire avaler que vous avez seulement dormi tous les deux ?

-Heu… oui ? tentai-je maladroitement.

Rosalie et Alice secouèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, semblant découragées et même un peu tristes.

-Bella, comment oses-tu nous mentir ainsi ? demanda Rose. On est tes meilleures amies !

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Alice me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Et je t'en prie, avant de t'enfoncer dans tes piètres mensonges, demande-toi pourquoi nous sommes à l'extérieur, supportant cette exécrable chaleur alors que nous pourrions nous reposer à l'air climatisé ! Demande-toi ce qui nous a fait fuir la villa…

-Hein ?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu leur faire quitter la villa ? Et qu'avais-je à voir là-dedans ? Je n'avais quand même pas fait l'amour avec Edward sous leurs yeux !

Et la lumière se fit.

-Oh !

Mon visage vira au rouge tomate.

-Vous avez… hum… vous nous avez…

-Oh oui ma chère ! On a tout entendu ! me coupa Alice avec un air désapprobateur alors que Rosalie me fixait avec un immense sourire. Emmet et Jake doivent s'en donner à cœur joie avec Edward en ce moment ! Vous n'avez pas été très subtiles ! Et en plus, vos… activités ont mis Edward en retard sur son planning !

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise entre elles, cachant mon visage dans mes mains en poussant un gémissement. Je me foutais bien du planning d'Edward, mais que tout le monde nous ait entendu… disons que j'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'Emmet et Jake ne soient pas là en ce moment parce que j'aurais eu envie d'entrer dix pieds sous terre !

-Bella, si tu ne veux pas qu'on sache ce que tu fais dans ta chambre… ou en l'occurrence dans celle d'Edward, essaie de crier moins fort la prochaine fois ! lança ma meilleure amie que la situation amusait visiblement.

Je lui fis une grimace.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'étais un peu trop occupée pour penser à ça…

Rosalie éclata de rire et même Alice perdit son expression furieuse pour sourire quelques instants.

-Oui… et ça avait l'air plutôt agréable !

Je poussai un soupir niais en repensant à mes ébats avec Edward.

-Tu n'imagines même pas !

-Rose, ne l'encourage pas ! s'exclama Alice en faisant la moue. Ce sont deux idiots ! Ils sont passés à ÇA de tout gâcher encore une fois ! Heureusement qu'Edward a eu le bon sens d'arrêter leur dispute avant qu'elle ne dégénère !

-C'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé… c'était à lui de tout arrêter ! protestai-je avec une mauvaise foie évidente.

Mais il y avait des limites à admettre ses torts. Je l'avais fait devant Edward, je n'étais pas obligée de le faire aussi devant mes meilleures amies.

-Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu l'aimes ? demanda Alice, implacable. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre tous les deux que tout sera compliqué tant que vous ne vous avouerez pas vos sentiments !

Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens, toujours aussi paniquée à la simple idée d'aborder le sujet de mes sentiments avec Edward. J'avais fait un pas vers lui… même deux avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin… il ne fallait quand même pas trop m'en demander !

-Ce n'est pas si simple Alice ! répliquai-je, agacée à mon tour.

-Bien sûr que ça l'ait : tu l'aimes et il t'aime ! protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi compliquer les choses pour rien ?

-J'ai besoin de temps pour arriver à lui faire confiance ! C'est plutôt normal comme réaction, non ? Et puis, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'aime vraiment ! Je peux admettre qu'il ressent _quelque chose_ pour moi… mais je ne crois pas que ce quelque chose soit de l'amour. Ça peut le devenir, mais ça ne l'est pas encore !

Rosalie et Alice levèrent les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

-Edward t'aime Bella. C'est plutôt évident, non ?

-Pas pour moi, répondis-je avec humeur.

-Il t'aime, répéta Alice en me faisant un doux sourire. Il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tout comme toi, il n'a jamais pu t'oublier. Il n'a jamais été le même après votre rupture, mais depuis que tu es là, il change. Je retrouve un peu celui qu'il était avant.

Je secouai la tête, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Edward, amoureux de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi accroché que je ne l'étais. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi pathétique que je l'étais. Croire qu'il m'avait tant aimé que cet amour n'avait pas disparu en trois ans était presque risible. Ridicule.

-Je le connais mieux que personne Bella. Tu dois me croire.

Je déglutis difficilement, puis secouai de nouveau la tête. Même si je faisais confiance à Alice, je ne pouvais pas la croire. Elle pensait qu'Edward m'aimait depuis des années… ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était réellement le cas. Je ne le croirais que lorsque je l'entendrais de la bouche du principal intéressé. Et même encore…

-Et si on changeait de sujet ? dis-je en cachant mon visage derrière mes cheveux. On pourrait parler de ce qui s'est passé entre Emmet et Rose hier par exemple ?

Mon amie rougit, mais son visage prit un air lumineux.

-Ou de la réaction de Jasper lorsqu'il a appris qu'il allait être papa ! Tu lui as dit au moins Alice ?

-Oh oui ! s'écria Alice en tapant dans ses mains avec joie. Je lui ai annoncé au téléphone et on a parlé toute la nuit ! Il me manque tellement…

Juste comme je croyais m'être sorti de cette conversation difficile, Alice se tut soudainement.

-Isabella Swan, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas ! C'est de toi dont on parle et…

-Et on a plus le temps ! l'interrompit Rose. Le cours commence dans vingt minutes !

Je fis un regard de remerciement pour ma meilleure amie qui me le renvoya, l'air de dire : « Ne crois pas que tu t'en sois sorti pour autant ! » Je savais qu'elle aussi allait me faire un interrogatoire en règle.

-Très bien, soupira Alice, visiblement déçue. De toute façon, je saurais tout de la bouche d'Edward.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et je l'imitai.

-Et toi ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant sur moi.

Je reculai malgré moi.

-Tu n'es pas tirée d'affaire pour autant ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau ! Dès ce soir, je vais te prouver qu'Edward n'a jamais cessé d'être amoureux de toi ! Je vais t'en montrer la preuve et après, tu ne pourras que me croire !

Et sur ses mots, elle entra à l'intérieur.

-Quelles preuves peut-elle avoir ? demandai-je à Rose, perdue.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien Bell's. Tu verras ce soir…

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe, et les suivit à l'intérieur. Des preuves qu'Edward était amoureux de moi depuis le premier jour ?

Impossible.

C'était sûrement une autre des manipulations dont Alice avait le secret pour arriver à ses fins ! Cette fille pouvait être réellement diabolique lorsqu'elle le voulait. Et je savais que maintenant, je ne pourrais plus penser à rien d'autre de la journée qu'à ça.

**Quelques heures plus tard… **

J'avais eu raison.

Alice et ses maudites idées ! J'avais eu la tête ailleurs pendant tout le cours de danse, entre mes questionnements sur les fameuses preuves et mes rêveries sur Edward qui me manquait plus que de raison, ça n'avait pas été la répétition la plus réussie de ma vie !

Loin de là.

Laurent m'avait même gardé à la fin de la répétition pour savoir si j'allais bien et j'avais dû admettre que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Il avait pris un air entendu et m'avait dit qu'il savait que ça irait mieux dès qu'Edward serait de retour. Et le pire, c'est que je n'avais même pas été capable de démentir ! Est-ce que tout le monde savait ce qui se passait entre nous ?

Je sortis de la salle de répétition, plutôt énervée, mais je me figeai presque aussitôt en voyant Emmet et Jacob se lever à mon apparition.

Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. Que faisaient-ils là ?

-Je… qu'est-ce que… Edward ? bégayai-je difficilement, toutes sortes de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres défilant dans mon esprit.

Un accident d'avion… non, ces deux-là n'auraient pas survécu non plus…

Un arrêt cardiaque… non, Edward était jeune et en santé… c'était improbable…

Une attaque d'un fanatique ou d'un fou furieux… oh mon Dieu ! C'était ça !

-Edward est en Californie. Il est parti dans son avion ce matin. Tu ne le savais pas ? me répondit Jake, ne comprenant pas ma panique.

-Mais… pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec lui ?

-Aro Volturi engage ses propres gardes du corps pour ses acteurs, m'expliqua-t-il. Habituellement, Edward insiste pour qu'Emmet et moi ont l'accompagne malgré tout, mais cette fois il a accepté de nous laisser derrière. Il ne voulait pas vous laisser toutes les trois ici sans protection !

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

-Alors il est arrivé sain et sauf en Californie !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé.

-À moins qu'il soit mort, étouffé par une blonde furieuse !

-Quoi ?

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

-Pas de panique Belli Bell's ! répondit Emmet avec son gros rire d'ours. C'était juste une façon de parler… mais Jessica était tellement furieuse après qu'il l'ait repoussé que ça ne me surprendrait pas plus que ça qu'elle essaie de le tuer !

Belli Bell's ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom ? Et surtout… qui était Jessica ?

-Jessica ? C'est qui celle-là ? demandai-je, peut-être un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire.

-L'hôtesse de l'air avec qui Edward a… enfin ! Pas besoin de te faire un dessin !

-Celle qui hurlait à la mort dans l'avion ! crut bon d'ajouter Jake. J'ai même cru qu'elle faisait semblant, mais après t'avoir entendu crier ce matin, je n'en suis plus si certain !

Je sentis mon visage chauffer alors que tous les deux partaient de nouveau dans un éclat de rire, mais je fis comme si rien n'était.

-Où sont Rose et Alice ?

Les deux idiots tentèrent de reprendre leur sérieux.

-Je les ai escortées jusqu'à la limousine, répondit difficilement Emmet. Elles nous attendent !

Je partis sans un mot, marchant le plus vite possible pour tenter de semer mes deux gardes du corps. En vain bien sûr parce qu'ils suivaient mon rythme sans mal. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne firent pas d'autres commentaires sur mes ébats avec Edward. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas supporté bien longtemps !

Leur silence me laissa le temps de penser à ce qu'ils venaient de me dire tous les deux : Edward avait repoussé Jessica, la fameuse hôtesse de l'air que je détestais sans même la connaître. Alors que trois semaines plus tôt, il ne s'était pas gêné pour baiser avec elle presque sous nos yeux.

Cela me fit sourire et me conforta dans l'idée que nous étions dans la bonne voie.

Et peut-être que les supposés preuves d'Alice m'aiderait à faire un autre pas en avant. À faire un autre pas vers Edward. Ou peut-être même à franchir totalement la distance qui nous séparait encore.

La balle était maintenant dans mon camp et j'avais jusqu'au retour d'Edward pour décider de ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Jusqu'à son retour pour vaincre ma peur de m'engager et trouver le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments.

Je n'avais que deux petits jours… deux petits jours pour toute une vie…

**Hum, hum. Je vous jure que ce lemon n'était pas du tout prévu… il devait seulement se rapprocher un peu, puis Edward la repoussait… mais quand j'ai écrit, c'est venu comme ça et je me suis dit que c'est parce que c'est comme ça que ça devait être ! **

**Edward est parti et Bella doit maintenant décider de tout lui dire… ou de rester dans un statut quo plutôt inconfortable. Je vous avais dit que rien ne serait simple entre eux même s'ils se sont rapprochés. **

**Et finalement, avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas écrit ce passage que j'avais tellement hâte d'écrire… alors il se pourrait que la suite arrive rapidement ! lol **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte et favoris ! Et n'oubliez pas que vos commentaires sont ma seule paie ! **

**À bientôt ! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis déjà de retour, après moins d'une semaine ! : ) Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas dit que j'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre ? lol **

**Et c'est un lonnnnng chapitre comparé à la plupart de cette fic. J'ai passé à un cheveu de le couper en deux, juste à un moment où vous m'auriez détesté, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas être sadique et de vous terminer tout ça sur une note heureuse pour vous remercier de vos reviews et de votre présence tout simplement sur cette fic ! **

**Ce chapitre est un long pv Bella coupé en deux par un petit pv Edward qui est là juste pour vous rendre folle ! ;) J'aurais plein d'autres choses à vous dire sur ce chapitre qui est l'un des plus important jusqu'à maintenant, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous le découvriez par vous-mêmes… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 27 **

Debout au milieu de salon, je me laissais submerger par la musique. Je tournais, je sautais, je volais… je dansais tout simplement. Ou plutôt j'essayais de danser, mais ma tête n'y était pas. Je voulais seulement m'occuper, faire passer le temps, mais sans cesse mes pensées revenaient vers Edward.

Il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures, mais il me manquait déjà plus que je l'aurais cru possible. Et le fait que je sois seule à la villa, avec Jacob qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, n'aidait pas non plus. Rosalie et Emmet étaient partis pour leur premier rendez-vous et Alice… était dans sa chambre avec Jasper ! Jasper qui était parti dès qu'il avait pu pour venir la retrouver lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte.

Et j'étais heureuse pour elle… vraiment ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi resplendissante que lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur son mari. Elle avait poussé un cri presque hystérique et s'était jeté sur lui, le faisant tomber par terre en riant. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, Jasper et elle s'étaient enfin relevés… juste avant de s'éclipser à l'étage.

Je devais avouer que ça me faisait un peu suer.

Parce qu'Alice avait alors complètement oublié les « preuves » qu'elle devait me montrer et que j'attendais avec impatience. Et en plus, je me retrouvais seule à attendre impatiemment le retour d'Edward… qui n'aurait lieu que dans deux jours !

Argh !

J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, déconcentrée par mes pensées et par Jake qui passait pour la unième fois devant le salon. Je poussai un sifflement de douleur, allant arrêter la musique d'un pas traînant, clairement exaspéré.

-Jacob ! m'écriai-je. Peux-tu arrêter ça ? J'en ai marre de te voir gigoter d'un côté puis de l'autre ! Si tu en as marre d'être ici, va-t-en ! Je suis capable de rester toute seule !

Jake s'arrêta devant moi, m'envoyant un regard noir.

-C'est mon travail de te protéger.

-Tu vas me rendre folle !

-Et moi ? Tu penses à ma santé mentale ? répliqua-t-il, avec un brin d'arrogance. Non parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre encore et encore cette foutue chanson ! Comme si je n'entendais pas suffisamment la voix d'Edward toute la semaine !

Il avait raison : j'abusais un peu à repasser en boucle la chanson Beside you d'Edward mais… j'aimais entendre sa voix. J'aimais entendre sa musique. J'avais l'impression qu'il était avec moi.

Pathétique, je sais.

-D'accord ! Je me trouve une autre occupation si toi aussi tu en trouves une autre !

-Ok !

Jake marcha jusqu'au divan où il se laissa tomber, allumant l'écran plat sur le mur. Je l'imitai et le regardai zapper pendant quelques instants en silence. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi. Je croisai son regard amusé et nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

-Désolé… je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui.

-Ouais… j'avais remarqué. Je le suis aussi.

Jacob se laissa tomber contre l'accoudoir du sofa, visiblement découragé.

-Et en plus, il n'y a rien à la télé, grogna-t-il avec un air mécontent. Comment ils veulent qu'on se change les idées s'ils sont incapables de nous mettre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te changer les idées ? demandai-je, consciente d'être trop curieuse.

Mais je me disais que les problèmes de Jacob allaient peut-être me faire oublier les miens pendant quelques instants.

-Pour rien.

Et son ton me laissait clairement comprendre que je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur ce chemin. Je gardai donc le silence une fois de plus, faisant semblant d'écouter avec attention la reprise du base-ball. Ce fut finalement lui qui me pose une question le premier.

-Dis-moi Bella… tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si c'est trop indiscret, mais… c'est du sérieux avec Edward ?

Je crus que ma mâchoire allait tomber de surprise. Attendez ! Quoi ? Il me demandait vraiment ça ?

-Pardon ?

Non. J'avais sûrement mal compris.

-C'est sérieux avec Edward ? Du genre… relation à long terme. Ils sont heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

D'accord, j'avais bien compris. Ce que je ne comprenais pas par contre, c'est pourquoi il me posait cette question. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches. Pas assez pour qu'il me pose ce genre de question.

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde ! protestai-je en élevant malgré moi la voix.

-Ça ne me regarde pas, confirma-t-il.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

-Je me demandais tout de même si vous aviez couché ensemble juste pour assouvir un besoin ou si vous sortiez ensemble maintenant. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre vous. Et si Edward et toi êtes un couple officiel maintenant… alors ça voudra dire qu'il… qu'il…

-Qu'il quoi ? demandai-je, parce que tout ça était plutôt nébuleux pour moi.

-Qu'il n'ira pas voir ailleurs, termina-t-il dans un souffle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Je restai un instant figée, mon cœur se débattant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Non. Edward ne ferait pas ça. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer entre nous. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Et si nous ne sommes pas un couple officiel ? trouvais-je le courage de demander.

Jake poussa un soupir.

-J'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas qu'il… c'est un gars très fidèle, mais… enfin, si vous n'êtes pas ensemble… ça veut dire qu'il a le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, non ?

Je bondis sur mes pieds et le fusillais du regard, furieuse.

-Merci beaucoup Jacob ! Tu es très rassurant ! Je me sens bien mieux maintenant ! criai-je avant de me détourner pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Une main ferme et chaude m'arrêta.

-Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! protesta Jake, ayant le bon sens de prendre un air coupable. Enfin… si. Mais je ne disais pas ça pour te faire douter.

Il relâcha son étreinte et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le sofa. Il semblait si triste, si découragé que ma colère retomba aussitôt. Je repris place à ses côtés.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il. La jalousie me fait dire n'importe quoi !

Hum… il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui m'échappait.

-Et pourquoi es-tu jaloux ? Ou plutôt de qui ?

Puis soudain je compris.

-Attends ! Tu es amoureux d'Edward !

Jake se redressa aussitôt, avec un air insulté.

-Quoi ? Non ! NON ! Pouah ! Même si j'étais gay, je ne choisirais pas Edward !

Il fit une grimace dégoûtée et je me dis qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait… mais j'arrêtai mes pensées-là avant qu'elle ne dérape vers des contrées dangereuses.

-Alors qui ?

-Edward va faire un numéro au MTV demain et je n'avais pas compris ce que ça impliquait jusqu'à ce que j'essaie d'appeler enfin de l'appeler elle…

-Qui elle ?

-Edward a amené tous ses musiciens avec lui en Californie… et je sais qu'il est plutôt proche de Leah alors…

-LEAH ?

Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, rougissante et consciente que j'avais crié un peu trop fort. Jake détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Ouais. Leah. Ça te semble si surprenant ?

-Et bien… oui. Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demandai-je, jetant la politesse et la discrétion au poubelle.

-Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. On sortait ensemble en quelque sorte jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.

-Tu crois qu'elle t'a laissé tomber pour Edward ?

Je n'étais pas du tout rassurée par cette pensée. Edward m'avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie… mais il avait tout de même passé la nuit à discuter avec une fille, me rappelai-je soudainement. Et les rares occasions pendant lesquelles j'avais vu Leah, elle m'avait toujours semblé antipathique. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle avait le béguin pour Edward. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle sortait avec Jake…

-J'en sais rien. Elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle voulait plus qu'une relation… heu… purement sexuel, mais… j'ai des doutes maintenant.

Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.

-Elle aime Edward ? osai-je demander en jouant nerveusement avec mes mains.

Pitié ! Dis non ! Dis que je me trompe ! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de compétition ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'angoisser parce qu'il est là-bas avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi…

Il haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien, avec un air triste qui ne lui allait pas. Il était plutôt rare de voir Jacob sans son sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. J'étais triste pour lui… et pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que l'amour était aussi compliqué ?

Je m'affalai dans le canapé en soupirant, prenant une pose identique à celle de Jake.

-Écoute, oublie que j'ai dit ! Je suis un idiot ! Les choses commencent à peine à s'arranger entre Edward et toi ! Je ne veux pas que…

-Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, l'interrompis-je avec force.

Il garde le silence quelques secondes.

-Tu es au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement, surpris.

-Déduction logique : Edward a dit qu'il avait eu un visiteur inattendu l'autre nuit et qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. J'ignorais de qui il s'agissait… mais j'ai pensé que tu avais sûrement une bonne raison pour douter ainsi d'un de tes meilleurs amis.

Jacob se releva avec un grognement furieux et reprit sa marche dans la pièce, passant et repassant devant moi. Cette fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais envie de faire la même chose.

-Il y a deux nuits, j'ai voulu rejoindre Leah dans sa chambre. J'étais incapable de dormir et je voulais…

-… te décharger de tes tensions ? proposai-je.

-Quoi ?

Jacob éclata de rire et cela me fit sourire.

-Non ! Je voulais discuter avec elle… et… et tu m'as fait perdre le fil !

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

-Tu es allé à la chambre de Leah en pleine nuit, mais pas du tout parce que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air, et à ce moment-là…?

-Elle n'était pas là, termina-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant.

Je me mordis la lèvre, anxieuse.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas te répondre…

-Non. J'ai ouvert sa porte quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne venait pas ouvrir. J'avais encore un double de la clé de sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas… mais en passant devant la chambre d'Edward, j'ai entendu sa voix. Et le lendemain matin, quand je suis sorti pour commencer le boulot, elle y était encore.

Nous échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens. Je crois que nous étions tous les deux conscients que s'il s'était passé quelque chose… ou s'il se passait quelque chose dans le futur entre Leah et Edward, ce ne serait pas que du sexe. Et ça pour moi c'était bien pire que de le voir dans les bras de Lauren pour se « décharger des tensions » comme je l'avais si bien dit.

-C'est pour ça que je te demandais si votre relation s'était officialisée avec Edward, m'expliqua-t-il dans un soupir. Si ça avait été le cas, je sais qu'il n'aurait même pas posé les yeux sur Leah, parce qu'il est totalement obnubilé par toi ! Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… je dois avouer que j'ai peur. Leah est furieuse contre moi, Edward est déprimé : ils ont tous les deux besoin de réconforts et ils s'apprécient vraiment beaucoup. C'est un mélange mauvais pour nous. Vraiment mauvais.

Je me mordis la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, ressassant tout ça dans ma tête.

Non. Edward ne ferait pas ça. Pas après ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Pas après notre discussion de la veille. Nous venions à peine de retrouver notre complicité. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Je devais essayer de lui faire confiance au moins !

_Mais s'il tombait amoureux d'une autre, tu l'aurais bien cherché ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas mettre autant de temps pour te décider ! _

Déterminée, je sortis du salon presqu'aux pas de course sous les questions de Jake et revint quelques instants plus tard avec mon téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda celui-ci, surpris.

-J'envois un message à Edward… juste pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas !

Jake me fit un sourire et sortit son cellulaire de sa poche.

-Bonne idée ! Je vais faire la même chose avec Leah !

Je restai un instant devant mon écran, sans savoir quoi écrire. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire « Je t'aime » par texto ! Et je n'y étais pas encore prête non plus ! Il me restait encore plus de vingt-quatre heures pour me préparer à ça…

Oui, mais s'il était avec une autre fille… une autre fille qu'il aimait bien et qui l'aimait bien…

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris à Leah ? demandai-je à Jacob sans y avoir pensé.

-Heu… rien de bien folichon. Juste appelle-moi. Il faut que je te parle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Ah ! Les hommes !

-Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Non. Ça ne va pas. Ça va te prendre plus que ça si tu veux enrayer toute attirance qu'elle pourrait avoir pour Edward !

-Pffff… je vois pas ce qu'il a de si spécial, dit-il, en toute mauvaise foie.

Je lui jetai un regard sceptique.

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

Il poussa un soupir.

-Non. Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il avec humeur. Alors à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

-J'en sais rien, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Excuse-toi d'avoir été un idiot. Dis-lui qu'elle te manque. Que tu meurs d'envie de la revoir… quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Jacob sembla clairement récalcitrant, mais au bout d'un moment il s'exécuta, presque à contre-cœur.

-Bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne serait pas prêt à faire pour une fille ? Je déteste avoir l'air d'une mauviette !

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'une mauviette ! Juste d'un gars amoureux, répliquai-je avec une moue agacée.

-Même chose.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré avant de revenir à mon propre téléphone et à mon propre message.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu écris à Edward ? demanda Jacob en s'approchant pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.

Je cachai rapidement l'écran vide de mon téléphone.

-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Allez Bella ! Je te l'ai bien dit moi ! supplia Jake en prenant un air piteux qui réussit presque à me convaincre.

Mais où avaient-ils tous suivi un cours de persuasion pour réussir à tirer de moi tout ce qu'ils voulaient ? Ou alors c'était moi qui faiblissais avec l'âge !

-C'est personnel !

-Si tu ne me le dis pas… je vais l'apprendre par moi-même !

Et sans que je m'y attende, il me vola mon téléphone.

-Hey ! Rends-moi ça !

Jake leva la main dans les airs pour m'empêcher d'atteindre mon bien, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à mon écran et se figea. Je me sentis stupidement rougir.

-Heu… c'est normal qu'il n'y ait rien d'écrit ?

-Oui bêta ! C'est parce que je n'ai rien écrit !

C'était plutôt évident, non ?

-Plus facile de conseiller les autres que d'agir, hein Swan ?

-Je vais le faire, répliquai-je avec un regard noir devant son sourire amusé. Juste que je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi dire…

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et comme je commençais à le connaître, cela me fit peur. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il se mit à taper quelque chose sur mon clavier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'écriai-je, paniquée. Arrête !

Je tentai de lui reprendre mon téléphone, mais il était rapide et habile. Il réussissait toujours à le mettre hors de ma portée avant que je ne l'atteigne.

-Jacob Black ! Redonne-moi ça tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'envoie un message à Edward qui va régler notre problème à tous les deux !

-NON ! Rends-moi ce téléphone !

Jacob éclata de rire en prenant la fuite, puis il sauta sur le divan debout pour se mettre totalement hors d'atteinte. Bien sûr, je grimpai à mon tour sur le divan pour me battre contre lui et récupérer ce foutu téléphone. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser envoyer un message de ma part à Edward. Je n'étais pas folle à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? m'écriai-je au bout d'un moment, en réalisant que je n'arrivais à rien.

Il fallait que je l'avoue contre mon gré : Jacob était trop fort pour moi.

-« Edward, si tu touches à Leah, je te tue. Ne gâche pas ta chance. Bella. » lut-il en riant. Alors, ça te convient ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

-Quoi ? Jacob efface ce message tout de suite ! Si tu lui envois ça, t'es un homme mort !

-J'ai déjà entendu ça il me semble… et pourtant, je suis encore en vie ! protesta-t-il, avec un immense sourire.

Tout ça l'amusait. Moi aussi. Un peu. Tant qu'il n'envoyait pas vraiment ce message à Edward et que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

-Mais tu as raison. Ça ne va pas !

Il tapa de nouveaux quelques mots sur mon portable, puis me jeta un regard satisfait.

-Là c'est mieux : « Cullen, si tu touches à Leah ou à une autre fille, tu es un homme mort. Ne gâche pas ta chance encore une fois. Bella. »

-Beaucoup mieux, répliquai-je, sarcastique.

-Et si j'ajoutais qu'il ne pouvait pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur une autre fille ? Ou je pourrais dire que tu vas lui couper les parties intimes s'il pense à une autre après ce qui s'est passé entre vous… ou alors, prenons-le par les sentiments et dis-lui qu'il doit revenir tout de suite parce que tu as une fulgurante envie de baiser et que je te fais des avances ! Je te jure qu'il accourra ici en moins de deux, gala ou pas gala !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré tout. Jacob était un vrai gamin, mais je l'aimais bien. Sa présence était étrangement apaisante dans cette journée plutôt difficile.

-Bon, allez ! Assez joué : rend-le moi maintenant !

Jake prit un air espiègle, levant une fois de plus son bras dans les airs pour mettre mon téléphone hors d'atteinte et je soufflai, impatiente. Je fis quelques bonds pour tenter de l'attraper, mais comme j'étais plutôt maladroite et que les coussins du sofa ne sont pas les surfaces les plus stables, je perdis pied. Je m'accrochai à Jake pour ne pas tomber sur le sol et… je l'entraînai dans ma chute, m'affalant sur lui dans une position plutôt compromettante.

De nouveau, nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Je me relevai et il fit de même, me tendant enfin mon portable.

Et là, ce que je vis sur l'écran me pétrifia.

Message envoyé.

-Oh non ! Oh non ! Merde, merde, merde ! Merde !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Jake, perdu.

Je relevai mon visage vers lui, lui envoyant mon regard le plus menaçant.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Crétin ! m'écriai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Tu as envoyé le message ! Tu l'as envoyé !

Le visage de Jacob se décomposa alors que je lui tournais le dos pour ne pas lui montrer ma peine.

-Non ! Non, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas… et merde ! Tu as raison, je suis un crétin ! Mais je vais tout arranger ! Je vais envoyer un message à Edward et lui dire que c'est moi qui l'aie écrit à ta place…

-Ah oui ! Leah et lui seront vraiment contents de savoir qu'on parle d'eux quand ils ne sont pas là… et qu'on complote pour qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble !

Merde ! Tout était foutu ! Qu'allait penser Edward en lisant ce message ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Je savais ce que moi j'aurais fait à sa place : j'aurais été furieuse et j'aurais fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il me demandait, juste pour le blesser. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à dicter ma conduite. Comme je n'avais pas à dicter la sienne.

-Non ! Bella, ne pleure pas. Je déteste ça ! dit Jacob en passant maladroitement son bras autour de mes épaules.

J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes, furieuse qu'il les ait vu.

-On va trouver une solution…

-Et quoi par exemple ? Je n'en vois aucune !

-Écris-lui un autre message. Excuse-toi pour ce que tu as dit… ou… ou… merde ! J'en sais foutrement rien ! Je ne suis pas un expert en relation amoureuse !

Je me dégageai doucement de sa prise et tentai de lui faire un sourire.

-Ça va aller Jake. Je vais… je vais trouver une solution. Hum… je monte à ma chambre, ok ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je partis m'isoler dans mon antre mais réalisai rapidement que de là, j'entendais un peu trop distinctement les ébats d'Alice et de Jasper. Je mis donc mon mp3 en route et pour passer le temps je me connectai à internet.

Je reçus presque aussitôt une demande de conversation instantanée et espérai pendant une seconde que ce soit Edward… mais ce n'était qu'Alec. Je me sentis un peu coupable parce que je n'avais pas parlé à mon ami depuis le lendemain de mon arrivée à Las Vegas. Autant dire une éternité pour nous. J'acceptai donc son invitation et nous discutâmes pendant un long moment. Je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé avec Edward et ça me fit du bien d'avoir un œil extérieur qui pouvait juger avec plus de distance la situation. Mais tout comme mes meilleures amies au féminin, il me conseilla de déclarer ma flamme à Edward sans plus attendre.

« Avec un mec comme ça ma belle, il ne faut pas attendre si tu ne veux pas te le faire piquer sous le nez ! » m'écrit-il.

Lorsque je lui racontai ma mésaventure avec Jake, il me dit d'appeler Edward aussitôt pour m'expliquer et il mit presque aussitôt fin à notre conversation pour que je le fasse. Étonnamment, je décidai de me montrer raisonnable et de suivre son conseil. Je crois que j'avais trop peur que ce stupide texto ruine nos réconciliations à Edward et moi pour faire la forte tête. Je composai donc son numéro, les mains tremblantes, mon cœur battant à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine.

Son répondeur s'enclencha presque aussitôt et je poussai un soupir déçu. Je raccrochai sans laisser de message, puis je changeai d'avis et rappelai à nouveau.

-Hum… salut Edward. Écoute si tu as ce message avant de lire tes texto, s'il-te-plaît supprime celui que je t'ai envoyé sans le lire. Et s'il est trop tard pour ça… et bien… il faut que tu saches que c'était une erreur. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai écrit. Enfin oui ! Mais non…

Je poussai un grognement, exaspérée par ma propre attitude.

-Rappelle-moi si tu as deux minutes, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment envie de te parler. Bye.

Puis je raccrochai brusquement, retenant difficilement mon envie de lancer mon téléphone contre le mur. Quelle idiote ! C'était le message le plus pathétique que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie !

Je fermai mon ordinateur et me laissai tomber dans mon lit.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à voir maintenant s'il allait me rappeler…

Une heure passa avant que je ne me décide à l'appeler à nouveau. Je m'essayai quatre fois en quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un décroche enfin. Mais ce n'était pas la personne que j'espérais.

-Oui ? répondit une voix de femme, plutôt irritée.

Je restai trop surprise pour répondre.

-Allo ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

-Je… heu… je crois que je me suis trompée de numéro, bafouillai-je, espérant que ce soit le cas.

-Non ! Tu ne t'es pas trompée mais Edward est un peu occupé en ce moment ! Je croyais que tu l'avais compris vu le nombre de fois où tu as appelé et qu'il n'a pas répondu !

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée maintenant. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle sérieusement ? Et pourquoi Edward la laissait-il répondre au téléphone ?

-Leah ? C'est toi ?

-Ouais, Leah. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? dit Leah, d'une voix froide. Tu crois qu'Edward laisse entrer beaucoup d'autres femmes dans sa chambre d'hôtel et qu'il laisse n'importe qui répondre à son téléphone?

Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine.

-Où est-il ? Où est Edward ?

-Je te l'ai dit : il est occupé.

Ok. Je m'étais montrée plutôt gentille jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette fille m'énervait. Maintenant, terminé la douce Bella : j'allais sortir mes griffes. Elle l'avait voulu.

-Je me fiche qu'il soit occupé ! S'il est avec toi dans cette chambre, tu lui donnes le téléphone et c'est tout !

Elle eut un rire moqueur qui fit lever le poil de mes bras.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Isabella Swan pense-t-elle que tout le monde est à son service ? Edward est ici, à côté de moi. Et il ne veut pas te parler. Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre.

-Écoute pouffiasse ! fulminai-je en hurlant dans le téléphone. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu me dis alors…

-Ne rappelle pas ! me coupa-t-elle juste avant de raccrocher.

Je fixai mon téléphone sans y croire puis je rappelai aussitôt, mais personne ne répondit. Je réessayai encore et encore, mais le résultat était toujours le même. Désespérée, furieuse, bouleversée, je décidai de laisser un nouveau texto.

«_Oublie ce que j'ai dit sur mon message : je ne regrette pas mon premier texto. _

_Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à ce que je voulais… mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que toi tu attendais de moi. Et il va falloir que tu fasses un choix à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer sur plusieurs tableaux en même temps. _

_Alors je te le demande ici et maintenant Edward : que veux-tu de moi exactement ?_ »

J'attendis anxieusement une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Je décidai finalement de me coucher, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. On était samedi soir, j'étais à Las Vegas, il était à peine 22 heures… et moi j'allais dormir. C'était pathétique… mais je commençais à en avoir l'habitude.

Malheureusement, le sommeil ne vint pas. Étendue dans mon lit, je fixais le plafond en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas verser une larme de plus ! Pas pour Edward Cullen ! Pas encore !

Mais merde ! Comment pouvait-il faire ça après ce qui se passait entre nous ? Et moi, comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre et à travailler auprès de lui alors que j'avais eu l'espoir que notre histoire pouvait avancer… et que cet espoir s'effritait petit à petit à peine quelques heures après être apparu ?

La réponse était simple : je n'en serais pas capable. Pas après qu'il m'ait affirmé qu'il était prêt à me donner une chance. Pas après qu'il ait dit qu'il avait besoin de moi. Pas après l'avoir embrassé, avoir senti sa peau contre la mienne. Surtout pas après l'avoir senti de nouveau en moi et avoir eu ce sentiment que j'étais enfin là où je devais être.

Avec lui.

Je poussai un cri de rage en frappant contre mon oreiller, furieuse contre mes pensées. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, je tentais de me convaincre que je devais lui déballer mes sentiments ! Quelle erreur cela aurait été !

_Ou peut-être que ça aurait tout arrangé au contraire ! Tu baisses bien vite les bras je trouve ! _souffla la maudite voix de ma conscience ou de mon démon intérieur, je ne savais plus trop.

-Oh la ferme ! grognai-je avant de me lever.

C'était inutile de toute façon de rester couché : je n'allais pas réussir à m'endormir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à descendre au salon et attendre le retour de Rose… ou la fin du marathon du sexe de Jasper et d'Alice pour demander conseil à l'une de mes amies.

Même si je me doutais déjà de ce qu'elles me diraient : « Fais-lui confiance Bella. Attends ses explications. Tu ne peux pas juger sans savoir. » Ou la meilleure d'entre toutes : « Edward t'aime Bella. »

Ouais. Sauf qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu les paroles de Leah. Et je ne voyais pas qu'elle raison cette fille aurait eu de me mentir !

Je descendis bruyamment les escaliers, me fichant pas mal de faire du bruit vu que ceux à l'étage ne se gênaient pas de toute façon, et Jacob apparut soudain devant moi, l'air torturé.

-Bella. Je croyais que tu dormais, soupira-t-il.

-Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas, répliquai-je plutôt sèchement.

Il ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne répond pas merde ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

J'hésitai un instant à lui répondre. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Je n'avais pas envie de le faire souffrir… mais d'un autre côté, j'estimais qu'il avait le droit de savoir. De toute façon, il souffrirait à un moment ou à un autre.

Je m'approchai donc de lui et déposai une main que j'espérais réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Elle est avec lui, murmurai-je, parce que je me sentais incapable d'annoncer ça à voix haute, comme si c'était un secret coupable.

Alors que les fautifs dans tout ça ce n'était ni lui ni moi.

Il redressa rapidement la tête pour poser son regard sur moi.

-Elle est avec Edward, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, je fus même incapable de prononcer un mot, de peur de m'effondrer moi aussi et me contentai d'hocher la tête. Jake donna un puissant coup de poing sur le comptoir avant de bondir si vivement sur ses pieds que j'en sursautai.

-Elle. Est. Avec. Edward, dit-il encore avec fureur, détachant exagérément chaque mot. Pendant que moi je passe ma soirée à regarder mon portable, attendant son appel… elle s'envoie en l'air avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis ?

-On ne s'est pas ce qu'ils font, répliquai-je d'une petite voix, espérant que ce soit vrai.

Disons que j'étais suffisamment lucide pour me douter de ce qu'il faisait. Jake m'envoya un regard qui voulait dire exactement la même chose.

-Ça suffit ! cria-t-il soudain et je reculai, surprise. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec pathétique qui se morfond pour une fille…

Bienvenue dans le club mon grand !

-… alors ça arrête maintenant ! Viens, on sort !

Il prit ma main de force et m'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée.

-Que… quoi ?

Je tentai de me dégager, mais il me tenait d'une poigne de fer.

-Jake ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir !

-Tu préfères continuer à te lamenter sur ton sort pendant que LUI prend du bon temps ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Je serrai les dents, furieuse. Mais pas contre Jake, non. Contre LUI.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais faire de la moto… on peut seulement aller faire un petit tour! J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit !

Je passai alors devant lui pour ouvrir la porte et sortir dehors d'un pas déterminé.

-C'est toi qui as raison : on sort ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées !

Jacob me fit un immense sourire un peu tordu auquel je répondis et une voix me souffla au fond de moi que je commettais une terrible erreur…

**JOUR 29 **

Mon réveil ce matin-là fut douloureusement semblable à celui de la veille… et pourtant tellement différent.

Pour la deuxième fois en autant de jour, je tenais un corps chaud et féminin contre le mien. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse et sa petite main s'agrippait à mon cou. Mon propre bras était passé autour de sa taille et je la maintenais contre moi dans une position très intime.

Seulement je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Pas dans ma chambre à la villa. Même pas dans la ville où je vivais depuis quelques semaines. Et surtout, ce n'était pas Bella que je serrai ainsi contre moi.

Je tournai ma tête vers Leah pour la regarder dormir paisiblement. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait enfin réussit à trouver le sommeil. Je savais que c'était plutôt difficile pour elle dernièrement et avec la soirée que nous allions avoir, elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Je jetai un regard à l'horloge et constatai qu'il était temps pour moi de me lever. J'avais rendez-vous avec Aro Volturi dans moins d'une heure. Et il ne tolérait pas les retards. Le seul point positif à tout ça était que j'allais revoir Kristen aujourd'hui et j'avais hâte de retrouver ma veille amie. Je me serais bien passé par contre d'une rencontre avec Aro qui était furieux contre moi parce qu'à cause de mon spectacle, nous devions repousser la sortie du dernier Twilight.

Je poussai un soupir en fermant les yeux, n'ayant aucune envie de penser à ça si tôt le matin. Surtout après la nuit que je venais de vivre. Dire que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil était un euphémisme. Je savais que si Leah et les gars n'avaient pas été là pour me ramener à l'ordre, j'aurais passé la nuit debout, devant le piano de ma suite.

Je me dégageai doucement de la prise de Leah, tentant de ne pas la réveiller, et je sortis du lit, marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon instrument qui se trouvait dans le salon juxtaposant ma chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas jouer, mais le toucher suffisait à m'apaiser. Du moins un peu.

-Tu es certain que tu veux faire ça ? croassa la voix engourdie de sommeil de mon amie.

-Non. Je n'en suis pas certain.

-Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en grommelant.

-Leah, on en a déjà discuté hier !

Je me tournai vers elle au moment où elle sortait du lit, visiblement furieuse, et je dois avouer que je dus mettre toute ma volonté pour focusser sur son visage alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que de cette tenue plutôt évocatrice.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ! protesta-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes pour une fille comme elle ? Une fille qui te fait du mal et qui ne voit même pas celui que tu es vraiment ? Elle ne réalise même pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime au point de tout donner pour elle… et de risquer de tout perdre…

Sa voix n'était devenue qu'un chuchotement blessé et je sus qu'à ce moment, elle pensait à Jake qui avait refusé de s'engager avec elle.

Et pourtant, je savais qu'il l'aimait. C'était juste un crétin, comme moi, qui avait peur d'admettre ses sentiments.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se crispa, pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, mais elle ne me repoussa pas. Elle avait trop besoin d'un ami à cet instant.

-Pour toi aussi, les choses s'arrangeront, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Elle eut un rire amer qui me tira une grimace.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrange. Je ne veux plus de Jacob Black dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas idiote moi !

-Je ne le suis pas non plus ! Peut-être juste un peu trop…

-Rêveur ? suggéra-t-elle en soupirant.

J'eus un petit rire.

-Ouais. Trop rêveur… mais je veux y croire Leah. J'en ai besoin. Et puis, tu seras là si les choses ne marchent pas non ?

Elle se dégagea alors de mon étreinte en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais bien que oui. Et même si ça te fera grincer des dents, je te dirai : Je t'avais prévenu !

Je lui souris.

-C'est d'accord.

Puis j'hésitai un instant avant de m'approcher d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Je savais que j'outrepassais un peu les limites de notre amitié, mais nous n'en étions pas à ça près depuis quelques jours !

-Merci Leah !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez ! Va te préparer beau goss !

Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain en souriant malgré la nervosité qui me gagnait peu à peu et lorsque je fermai la porte, je surpris le regard de Leah posé à la hauteur de mon postérieur. Cela me troubla un instant. Nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de pensées l'un pour l'autre… mais comme je l'avais dit, nous avions un peu dépassé les limites de l'amitié dernièrement et cela commençait à avoir un impact certain sur notre relation.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et nous allions devoir rapidement retrouver nos repaires habituels. Dès que toute cette histoire serait passée…

Je me préparai en vitesse et lorsque je sortis de la douche, Leah était repartie dans sa chambre. Je passai ma veste, mis mes lunettes et au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir dans le couloir, mon téléphone sonna. Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que ce soit Bella… mais ce n'était que l'assistante des Volturi.

-Votre voiture est en route pour l'hôtel monsieur, me dit-elle d'un ton poli.

-J'arrive, merci.

Je poussai un soupir en traversant la porte et en faisant un signe de tête poli aux deux gorilles qui guettaient ma porte. Ils étaient tellement loin de Jake et Emmet ! Et même si je n'étais partie que la veille, mes amis me manquaient.

Bella me manquait.

Alors que je traversai l'hôtel pour me rendre à cette exécrable entrevue avec Aro, je décidai de faire déjà un premier pas vers elle, histoire de préparer le terrain. Même si tout se jouerait ce soir, je pouvais au moins lui donner signe de vie, pour qu'elle sache que je ne boudais pas ni rien de ce genre.

Je pris donc mon téléphone et à son long texto, je ne répondis qu'un seul mot avant de mettre cette histoire dans un coin de mon esprit pour pouvoir survivre à cette journée de fou. Au moins jusqu'à ce soir…

**29 jours avant le jour J **

Assise sur le sofa du salon, en pantalon de yoga et débardeur, mes cheveux partant dans tous les sens, j'étais pitoyable. Je me sentais vraiment minable aujourd'hui et j'avais pleuré sans pouvoir m'arrêter une partie de la matinée.

Pendant que les autres se faisaient des mamours dans leur chambre respective, moi j'étais rivée devant ma télé, attendant comme une de ses fans que la diffusion des MTV Awards commence pour que je puisse enfin voir Edward. Même si ce n'était qu'à la télé, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Pour la unième fois ce jour-là, je pris mon téléphone et relus le message qu'il m'avait envoyé ce matin et qui se résumait à un seul mot.

_Tout. _

Je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait de moi et il me répondait tout.

Mon cœur fit quelques bonds périlleux dans ma poitrine et je me maudis d'être aussi faible. Parce que j'ignorais si je pourrais résister s'il me disait ça en personne… son regard intense fixé sur moi… ses mains sur ma taille… ses lèvres trop près des miennes…

Et il me murmurait à l'oreille qu'il me voulait moi, toute entière. Et seulement moi.

Non, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ, malgré ce que j'avais appris, je ne pourrais pas le repousser.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque l'émission spéciale commença. Je me replaçai aussitôt dans mon siège pour être plus confortable, mon regard rivé sur l'écran où une journaliste apparut.

-Bonne soirée tout le monde ! Nous voici présentement devant le tapis rouge des MTV Awards où nous attendons l'arrivée des stars les plus courus de la dernière année ! Parmi les plus populaires, parlons notamment de Justin Bieber qui fera une présentation pour…

-Non mais on s'en fou de Justin Bieber, marmonnai-je mécontente.

Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraire racontée la renommée du dit monsieur Bieber et de son histoire d'amour connu avec Selena Gommez en ne pouvant m'empêcher de soupirer au trente secondes. Surtout lorsque l'adolescent arriva sur le tapis rouge et qu'il eut droit à un interrogatoire en règle qui me parut interminable.

-Mais merde ! On s'en fou ! Où est Edward ?

-Oh ! C'est commencé ! s'écria Alice en déboulant comme une furie à côté de moi. Elle se jeta sur le divan et m'arracha presque le plat de pop corn des mains. Est-ce qu'Edward est là ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a interviewé !

-Pas encore, répondis-je, toute aussi impatiente qu'elle.

-Tu sais qu'il garde toujours les meilleurs pour la fin Alice. Ils n'enverront pas Edward sur le tapis rouge dès le début ! répondit Jasper dans notre dos en venant s'asseoir d'un pas tranquille à côté de sa femme.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils échangèrent un long regard énamouré. Puis il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas Bella ?

Je ne fréquentais pas Jasper souvent et j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être intuitif. Encore plus qu'Alice.

-Ça va très bien ! Mais je suis contente de voir que vous vous rappelez de mon nom !

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent puis elle prit un air coupable.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée Bella ! On a un peu oublié ta présence depuis hier…

Je poussai un soupir, me sentant mal de gâcher son bonheur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice : ce n'est pas ta faute si c'est une mauvaise journée pour moi.

-Ah non ! s'écria mon amie en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est ENCORE passé avec Edward ? Comment pouvez-vous vous disputer alors qu'il est loin d'ici ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est incapable de tenir ce qu'il a dans son pantalon, répliquai-je, sur la défensive.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu hier, tu étais plutôt consentante, s'agaça Alice avec un claquement de langue. À moins que j'ai rêvé tes « Oh oui ! Encore Edward ! »

Elle me fit un sourire satisfait et je lui répondis par une grimace, sentant mon visage rougir à cette allusion.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle… mais des autres filles avec qui il s'envoie en l'air là-bas !

Et lorsque je vis qu'ils allaient tous les deux se porter à la défense d'Edward, je levai la main pour les faire taire.

-Et le sujet est clos ! Je ne veux plus en parler !

Rosalie et Emmet arrivèrent alors dans le salon, main dans la main, le même sourire heureux aux lèvres. Ils me sauvèrent clairement la mise parce qu'Alice n'aurait pas laissé tomber le sujet aussi facilement, mais c'était la première fois que nous les voyions s'afficher ensemble et cela détourna son attention.

-Oh ! Rose ! Em ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Vous êtes tellement miiiignons !

Là-dessus, je ne pouvais la contredire. Même si j'avais eu des doutes au début du béguin de ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais plus douter à les voir comme ça qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je suis heureuse aussi, répondit Rosalie, en rougissant.

Les nouveaux tourtereaux échangèrent un regard digne de celui d'Alice et Jasper un peu plus tôt avant d'échanger un long baiser sur les applaudissements enthousiastes d'Alice. Plus discret, Jasper se contenta d'un sourire, tout comme moi.

Ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir sur le sofa et mon cœur se serra. C'était la place que nous avions partagé Edward et moi… une éternité plus tôt. La première fois où il avait de nouveau posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je détournai le regard pour rapporter mon attention à la télévision où l'animatrice commentait les arrivées sur le tapis rouge. Rose et Alice commencèrent alors à commenter les tenues, ayant toujours des commentaires plutôt loufoques à passer sur chaque tenue. Même si je dois avouer que je m'intéresse peu à la mode, certaines robes étaient… affreuses, et même si je n'avais pas la tête à ça, leur discussion me fit sourire plus d'une fois.

Jasper, quant à lui, y alla de quelques anecdotes sur les acteurs, producteurs, autres noms du cinéma qu'il connaissait.

Puis, l'animatrice annonça d'un ton surexcité que trois des acteurs les plus attendus de la soirée arrivaient : les trois vedettes du succès planétaire Twilight. Je m'avançai au bout du divan, brûlant d'impatience alors qu'Alice criait, tout aussi surexcité que l'animatrice :

-C'est lui ! C'est lui !

-On sait Alice ! répondis-je en même temps que Rose, contrariée.

Qu'elle se taise pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'Edward allait dire ! Comme je m'y attendais, l'animatrice se dirigea vers lui. Il avançait vers le tapis rouge, tenant la taille d'une femme que je reconnus être Kristen Stewart, alors que l'autre acteur du film, Taylor Lautner, avançait à côté d'eux.

Je me tendis malgré moi.

-Il joue la comédie Bella ! dit Alice qui avait remarqué ma tension. C'est pour la galerie ! Je suis certaine qu'Aro lui a demandé d'arriver avec elle !

Je fis un geste de la main pour la faire taire.

-Edward, Kristen et Taylor, Twilight est le film qui est nominé dans le plus de catégorie ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-C'est génial ! s'écria Taylor avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

-L'engouement que les fans ont pour cette saga est incroyable ! On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !

-C'est l'une des plus belles preuves qu'on peut nous donner, répondit Edward en souriant doucement. C'est comme… recevoir une déclaration d'amour à la télévision, devant des millions de gens.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Edward était étrange. Différent du Edward que j'avais vu évoluer pendant les trois ans où nous avions été séparés, différent du Edward que je retrouvais parfois lorsque nous nous retrouvions en public. Comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à remettre totalement son masque.

Je réalisai alors à ce moment-là à quel point le vrai Edward était différent de celui que j'avais appris à haïr à la télévision. Je le croyais séducteur, arrogant et vantard… ce n'était qu'une toute partie de lui. Il était tellement plus que ça. Beaucoup beaucoup plus.

Il était aussi loyal avec ses amis, serviable, généreux, drôle et tellement touchant dans sa vulnérabilité qu'il tentait de cacher.

Et il ne fallait pas qu'il montre cette partie de lui aux gens. Pas comme ça, à la télé. Dans ce monde, on se faisait bouffer si on ne se protégeait pas suffisamment.

Kristen dut sentir aussi qu'Edward n'était pas dans son état normal parce qu'elle déposa sa main sur la main d'Edward, celle qui tenait sa taille et je refrénai difficilement l'envie du jurer. Même si ce geste n'était qu'amical, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le touche ainsi !

L'animatrice posa quelques questions inoffensives sur le tournage et la promotion du dernier film… juste avant de lâcher sa bombe :

-Edward, c'est Kristen qui arrive à votre bras aujourd'hui alors que Bella Swan, avec qui l'on vous prête une relation, est restée à Las Vegas selon ce qu'on dit. Votre couple battrait-il de l'aile ?

Je vis clairement Edward sourciller à la question et son sourire disparut.

-Bella et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Malheureusement.

Malheureusement ? Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

-Malheureusement ? demanda l'animatrice, en sautant sur cette occasion en or d'avoir un scoop en direct à la télé.

-Disons que je… travaille là-dessus, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher.

-Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? demanda Rosalie, surprise.

Je me tournai vers Alice qui affichait un air satisfait.

-C'est toi qui lui aies demandé de dire ça ? Pour la publicité ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Il fait ça tout seul… comme un grand.

-Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour la publicité, dit doucement Jasper en échangeant un regard entendu avec Alice.

Et pour quoi d'autres ferait-il ça ?

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors cet idiot ? demanda Emmet, posant à peu près la question que j'avais en tête.

Rosalie lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Emmet éclata de rire, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Est-ce que j'avais le droit de comprendre ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me disait rien à moi ?

-Alors là : chapeau Cullen ! lança-t-il, sans cesser de rire. Il fait fort ! Il joue dans une toute autre catégorie que moi !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Je m'arrêtai sur Rosalie. Rose, si tu as compris, tu dois me le dire. C'est ton devoir de meilleure amie !

-Je ne suis pas _certaine _d'avoir compris… alors je me tais au cas où je me tromperais…

-Alice ?

Mon amie me fit un sourire bien trop innocent pour que ce soit vrai.

-Écoute et tais-toi ! Tu verras bien !

Je serrai les poings pour retenir mon élan de violence. Je détestais être le dindon de la farce ! Je détestais qu'ils se moquent de moi ainsi ! De toute évidence, ça me concernait… et j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir !

-Alice, j'ai le droit de…

-Où est Jake au fait ? demanda Alice, me coupant dans mon élan. Il voulait écouter la cérémonie avec nous !

Et bien, sans le savoir, elle savait appuyer là où il fallait pour que je me taise. Je gigotai, mal à l'aise.

-Il est à l'hôtel. Il ne supportait de… hum… vous entendre. Et il avait une sacré gueule de bois. Il se repose.

C'était la vérité après tout. Seulement ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Mais il était hors de question que je parle de la raison pour laquelle il avait fui la villa.

Alice accepta mes explications sans problème et la soirée reprit son cours. Seulement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passait et ce qui faisait sourire ainsi les autres.

Edward rafla le prix de la meilleure performance masculine, de la plus grande supertar masculine et du meilleur baiser avec Kristen Stewart (ce dont je me serais bien passée). Chaque fois, il passait par la case remerciement et j'étais l'une des premières personnes à apparaître dans ses discours.

Tout ça était de plus en plus étrange. Je ne compris la vérité que lorsque l'heure de son numéro arriva. Les présentateurs du moment, annoncèrent qu'Edward allait chanter son succès _just the way you are, _puis Edward monta sur scène sous les applaudissements de la foule… je vis ses musiciens le suivre et ne pus retenir une grimace lorsque je vis Leah, juste derrière lui, s'asseoir derrière sa batterie.

Mais alors qu'Edward était debout derrière son micro, attendant, alors que la musique aurait dû commencer… rien ne se passa. Juste un silence de mort.

Puis Edward prit la parole.

-Hum… je sais que je devais vous chanter l'un de mes plus grands succès, mais… le plan a changé. J'ai passé la journée derrière mon piano hier pour terminer de composer une chanson vraiment unique pour moi. Elle est très personnelle et… habituellement je garde ces compositions pour moi, je les cache dans le fond de mes tiroirs et ne les écoute plus jamais. Cette fois pourtant, j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous.

Il se tourna vers ses musiciens derrière lui et leur fit un signe de la main pour dire de commencer sous les approbations du public qui semblait emballer par ce moment unique. J'étais déjà suspendue aux lèvres d'Edward, mais lorsqu'il prononça mon nom, je faillis défaillir.

-Bella, murmura-t-il de sa voix suave dans le micro au moment où la mélodie commençait. J'ai finalement trouvé les paroles qui manquaient…

Et je reconnus la chanson. Cette chanson dont il m'avait joué quelques accords plusieurs nuits auparavant. Cette chanson qu'il avait sous-entendu avoir composé pour moi. Une chanson dans laquelle il me demandait pardon. (please forgive-me de Bryan Adams qui bien sûr sera sur mon profil)

-Oh mon Dieu ! murmurai-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche.

J'entendais les autres passer des commentaires, mais je ne les écoutais pas. C'était comme s'ils faisaient tous parti d'un autre monde.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi.

_Still feels like our first night together(ça ressemble toujours à notre première nuit ensemble)  
Feels like the first kiss(ressemble au premier baiser)  
It's gettin' better baby(et ça va mieux bébé)  
No one can better this(rien ne peut être mieux)  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one (J'attends toujours et tu es toujours la seule)  
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get (la première fois que nos yeux se sont rencontrés- c'est la même chose que je ressens)  
Only feels much stronger - wanna love you longer(seulement des sentiments aussi forts, je vais t'aimer longtemps)  
You still turn the fire on... (tu allumes toujours la flamme)  
_

Comme d'habitude, je me laissai transporter par sa voix, par sa musique.

C'était facile parce que ce qu'il chantait, je le ressentais aussi. Pour lui.

J'avais attendu trois ans… et il était toujours le seul. Était-il possible qu'Alice ait raison ? Était-il possible que lui aussi m'ait aimé pendant tout ce temps ?

_So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want (Et si tu te sens seule, ne le fais pas- tu es la seule que j'ai jamais voulue)  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love you a little more than I should (je veux seulement le faire bien, alors si je t'aime un peu plus que j'aurais dû)_

Je fermai les yeux un instant, me laissant submerger par l'émotion, ses paroles s'infiltrant dans mon corps, dans ma tête pour aller atteindre directement mon cœur, toucher mon âme.

J'étais la seule qu'il ait jamais voulue.

La seule.

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do(S'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je fais)  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you(S'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi, je ne peux arrêter de t'aimer)  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through(Ne me renie pas, je survie à cette peine)  
Please forgive me - if I need you like I do(S'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi, si j'ai besoin de toi comme j'en ai besoin)  
Please believe me - every word I say is true(S'il-te-plaît crois-moi, tous les mots que je dis sont vrais)  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il-te-plaît pardonne moi, je ne peux arrêter de t'aimer)_

Debout derrière son micro, le tenant à deux mains et fixant la caméra comme s'il pouvait me voir de l'autre côté, Edward avait un air torturé, presque suppliant. Et sa voix ! Mon Dieu sa voix… si persuasive… j'avais envie de tout lui pardonner. Tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait et pas seulement ces derniers jours… mais depuis le jour de notre rencontre ! J'étais prête à tout lui pardonner.

_Still feels like our best times are together(cela ressemble à nos meilleurs moments ensemble)  
Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby(ressemble à nos premiers touches- nous sommes toujours plus proches bébé)  
Can't get close enough(on ne peut jamais être assez proche)  
Still holdin' on - still number one(J'attends toujous, tu es toujours la seule)  
I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything(je me souviens l'odeur de ta peau- je me souviens de tout)  
I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah(je me souviens de tous tes mouvements, je me souviens de toi)  
I remember the nights - you know I still do (je me souviens des nuits, tu sais que je le fais encore)  
_

Je me souvenais aussi de tout. De chaque moment passé avec lui, dans les moindres petits détails. Chaque instant passé ensemble était comme marqué au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Ni le temps, ni la douleur ne les avaient effacés.

_So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want (Et si tu te sens seule, ne le fais pas- tu es la seule que j'ai jamais voulue)  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love you a little more than I should (je veux seulement le faire bien, alors si je t'aime un peu plus que j'aurais dû)_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do(S'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je fais)  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you(S'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi, je ne peux arrêter de t'aimer)  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through(Ne me renie pas, je survie à cette peine)  
Please forgive me - if I need you like I do(S'il-te-plaît pardonne-moi, si j'ai besoin de toi comme j'en ai besoin)  
Please believe me - every word I say is true(S'il-te-plaît crois-moi, tous les mots que je dis sont vrais)  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il-te-plaît pardonne moi, je ne peux arrêter de t'aimer)_

Qu'importait ce qu'il avait fait avant ce moment. Ça ne comptait plus. Nous devions tout recommencer, partir à zéro.

Une nouvelle chance. Voilà ce dont nous avions besoin. Une véritable chance.

Et dire que j'avais failli tout gâcher encore une fois ! À cause de ma jalousie et mon manque de confiance en lui, j'étais passée bien près de bousiller ce qui était sûrement notre dernière chance à Edward et moi.

J'avais tellement peur que je laissais mes craintes guider mes actes. Et à la première difficulté, j'avais flanché. C'était plus facile de tout arrêter avant de m'être engagée plus loin avec lui… j'avais cru avoir fait un pas en avant deux jours plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'étais rétractée dès qu'Edward était parti. J'avais perdu le peu de confiance que j'avais en lui, en nous, dès qu'il s'était éloigné de moi pour quelques heures.

_One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love (une chose dont je suis sûr c'est la façon dont nous faisions l'amour)  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong(et une chose dont je dépends c'est que nous restions forts)  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'(avec tous les mots et tout mon souffle je prie)  
That's why I'm sayin'(c'est pourquoi je dis) _

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do, Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through, Please forgive me - if I need you like I do  
Babe believe me - every word I say is true, Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you  
Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Can't stop lovin' you_

La chanson se termina, trop vite. Edward quitta la scène sans un mot, sans une salutation pour le public, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il semblait bouleversé. Aussi bouleversé que je l'étais à cet instant.

Je sentis deux mains douces se poser sur mes épaules et je ne réalisai qu'à ce moment-là que je m'étais levée du sofa pour m'approcher de la télévision sur laquelle j'avais posé mes mains, comme si je pouvais réellement toucher Edward.

Je me tournai vers Rose qui me fit un doux sourire et je me jetai dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

-J'ai été tellement idiote Rose ! Je faillis le perdre… une deuxième fois !

Je vis Alice par-dessus l'épaule de mon amie essuyer une larme.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Rosalie en me repoussant pour me regarder. Tu ne peux pas laisser une déclaration comme ça sans réponse !

-Elle a raison Bella ! Si tu ne lui donnes pas signe de vie, Edward pensera que ce n'est pas réciproque ! ajouta Alice avec bon sens.

_Et il est avec Leah_, me souffla aussitôt ma petite voix intérieure. _Il n'y a pas de chance à prendre! _

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me décida à me jeter sur mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un message… c'était juste ce besoin de lui dire à mon tour ce que je ressentais.

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer moi non plus. Depuis le tout premier jour…_

_Bella _

_Xxx _

Il ne me restait plus maintenant qu'à attendre son retour.

**J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre tout le monde ! ;) Finalement, c'est Edward qui a fait le premier sa déclaration d'amour même s'il a un peu triché puisqu'il ne l'a pas fait en personne ! Moi, à la place de Bella, je ne serais plus qu'une guimauve mais je crois que je suis trop romantique ! lol **

**Et sinon, dîtes-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. De la déclaration d'Edward, de la réaction de Bella… mais aussi de tout qui s'est passé avant parce que tout le passage avec Leah et Jake aura une grande importance aussi pour la suite. Je n'en dis pas plus, parce que je me suis assez vendue comme ça ! **

**Prochain chapitre : retrouvaille Bella et Edward. **

**Cela va-t-il se passer comme vous le pensez ? Bella gardera-t-elle les mêmes certitudes lorsque l'euphorie du moment sera passée ? Réussiront-ils à se parler sans se sauter dessus… ou se disputer ? **

**Pour le savoir, il faudra venir lire le prochain chapitre ! **

**À bientôt ! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Je croyais pouvoir le faire beaucoup plus rapidement, mais disons que je suis pas mal prise par les problèmes au travail en ce moment et lorsque j'arrive enfin à la maison, je n'ouvre même pas mon ordinateur ! : ( **

**J'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce chapitre des retrouvailles. J'espère que vous aimerez… j'avoue que j'attends anxieusement vos réactions parce que j'ai toujours plus de difficultés à écrire les passages dans lesquelles Edward et Bella sont en couples et en plus, depuis le temps que vous attendez ce moment, les attentes sont sûrement grandes… **

**Enfin, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez et un énorme merci pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre. Vous avez toutes aimé la déclaration d'Edward… malheureusement pour nous toutes, il est exclusivement à Bella ! lol **

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 28 **

**28 jours avant le jour J **

J'arrivai devant la villa, physiquement épuisé mais l'esprit en ébullition. Depuis ma sortie de la scène, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était comprimé dans ma poitrine, si comprimé que ça m'en faisait mal.

Je me sentais excité, impatient, mais tellement nerveux que mes mains étaient moites et que je ne tenais pas en place.

Je soufflai un grand coup et ouvrit la porte de la voiture avant que le chauffeur ait eu le temps de le faire.

-Ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de mes valises.

-Vous êtes certain monsieur ? me demanda-t-il, avec un air incertain.

-Sûr. Je vous ai déjà réveillé aux petites heures du matin pour venir me chercher… je ne vais pas ambitionner non plus !

-Merci monsieur. Et… je vous ai vu à la télé hier soir…

Il prit un air entendu.

-Bonne chance avec la mademoiselle.

Je déglutis difficilement, ses paroles augmentant d'un cran ma nervosité.

-Me… merci.

Puis je sortis rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres commentaires, je sortis ma valise du coffre et je me dépêchai de rejoindre la villa.

Bien sûr, tout le monde dormait encore. Il n'était même pas cinq heures du matin et je ne devais arriver que quatre heures plus tard. J'étais parti plus tôt que prévu de la Californie. Il ne servait à rien de tourner en rond dans ma chambre en regardant toutes les trente secondes le message que Bella m'avait envoyé pour m'assurer qu'il était réel.

Je devais avouer que j'avais de la difficulté à y croire. J'étais presque certain que ses mots n'étaient pas de Bella. J'avais la drôle d'impression que c'était l'œuvre d'Alice qui avait encore une fois décidée d'intervenir dans notre histoire pour faire accélérer les choses…

C'était tout à fait son genre, mais je ne saurais le fin mot de l'histoire que lorsque j'aurais discuté avec elle. Ou avec Bella. Quoique… s'il s'avérait que celle-ci ne soit pas au courant, je me voyais mal lui dire : Hey, en passant Bella, est-ce que tu m'as envoyé un sms dans lequel tu dis que tu m'aimes ?

Je poussai un grognement, furieux de ne pas pouvoir enlever ce fichu message de mes pensées. Ici ou en Californie, je savais que je ne réussirais pas d'avantage à dormir. Surtout en sachant Bella à quelques mètres de moi à peine.

Tout compte fait, j'aurais peut-être dû terminer la nuit à l'hôtel… mais je brûlais d'envie de revoir Bella. Et j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

J'avais agi sous un coup de tête parce qu'après son premier message texte j'avais eu besoin de lui prouver que, merde, j'étais prêt à tout pour elle ! Même à faire une déclaration d'amour devant l'élite de notre métier… et des milliers de téléspectateurs.

Maintenant, je n'étais plus certain que c'était la chose à faire. Aurait-elle vraiment compris le sens de mon geste ? Ou penserait-elle que je me faisais encore de la publicité sur son dos ?

Mes pensées se bloquèrent soudain alors que je passais devant le salon.

Elle était là, assise sur le sofa, les jambes repliées contre elle. Endormie. Et si belle.

Sans l'avoir prémédité, je m'approchai d'elle pour caresser sa joue. J'avais trop besoin de la toucher, de la regarder. Besoin d'elle tout simplement.

Ma main descendit dans son cou et remonta pour aller dans ses cheveux. Elle remua soudain et murmura mon nom. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et je retirai rapidement ma main, craignant sa réaction.

Son regard rencontra le mien et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Edward ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment là où si je rêve encore ?

Je souris à mon tour.

-Je suis là. Je viens tout juste d'arriver.

-Quoi ?

Bella se redressa rapidement.

-Oh non ! On devait tous aller te chercher à l'aéroport et on a passé tout droit ! Quel genre d'amis on fait ! pesta-t-elle.

Je notai avec désespoir qu'elle s'était incluse dans mes amis, mais je tentai de me convaincre que ça ne voulait rien dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella : vous ne m'avez pas oublié. C'est moi qui suis revenu plus tôt que prévu.

-Oh ! D'accord !

Elle se laissa retomber dans le sofa, réprimant un bâillement. Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous et j'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches, pensant que ce n'était pas vraiment les retrouvailles que j'avais espéré. J'étais loin du scénario dans lequel elle me sauterait dans les bras en me disant à quel point je lui avais manqué… et qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Au moins, elle ne m'avait pas hurlé dessus ni rien dans ce genre. Ce qui aurait très bien pu être le cas.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas l'air prête à parler de ce qui s'était passé. Soit elle n'en avait pas compris la signification... soit elle l'avait très bien compris mais préférait faire comme si elle ne savait rien.

Je poussai un soupir, passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Bon… je… je vais aller dormir pour les quelques heures qu'il nous reste, dis-je, souhaitant qu'elle me retiendrait.

-Heu… ok. Bonne nuit Edward, murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol, mal à l'aise.

Je m'éloignai en me traitant de tous les noms. Comment pouvais-je réussir à déclarer mon amour à la télévision… mais être incapable de simplement avoir une discussion normale avec Bella ?

Je montai quelques paliers de l'escalier lorsque je changeai soudain d'idée. Je revins sur mes pas, sortant mon téléphone de ma poche. Bella, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, sursauta en m'entendant revenir d'un pas lourd.

-J'ai reçu un message hier, dis-je en lui montrant mon cellulaire.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant soudain paniquée.

-Et ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-De toi. Enfin, supposément de toi parce que je me demande si c'est bien le cas. C'est un message que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de ta part et…

-Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Je peux t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

J'eus l'impression que mon estomac tombait jusqu'à mes talons. Même si je me doutais que ce message n'était qu'un mensonge, c'était douloureux de l'apprendre.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as écrit, affirmai-je, sûr de moi.

Sa bouche en tomba presque sous le choc.

-Comment le sais-tu ? souffla-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je connais Alice et ses plans tordus.

Cette fois, elle sembla confuse.

-Alice ?

-Ouais. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, elle se faisait passer pour toi et disait qu'elle, toi en l'occurrence, était amoureuse de moi !

-Oh ! Ça !

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Oui, ça. De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ?

-De rien. Enfin, de ça. Alice t'a envoyé un message pour qu'on se mette ensemble. Elle a cru que… que ta chanson était une sorte de déclaration. Idiot, non ?

-Vraiment ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et le temps sembla se suspendre entre nous.

-Je ne suis plus certaine. Peut-être pas tant que ça, murmura Bella d'une voix tremblante.

Je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel entre nous. Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains, me contentant de la fixer, espérant qu'elle arriverait à lire la vérité dans mes yeux parce que j'étais incapable de le dire à voix haute. Pour moi, l'exprimer en chanson était beaucoup plus facile que le dire avec de simples mots.

Bella déposa ses mains sur les miennes pour lier nos doigts ensemble.

-Cette chanson… est-ce qu'elle était vraiment pour moi ?

Je retins mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel, ne désirant pas me couper de son regard.

-Je croyais avoir été plutôt clair.

-C'est que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses joues prenant une adorable couleur rose.

-Ça me paraît si incroyable… que tu l'aies composé en pensant à moi. Elle est si belle… si touchante… magnifique.

Je lui souris, me penchant pour appuyer mon front contre le sien.

-Comme toi Bella. Exactement comme toi.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, sa main venant jouer avec mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque, déclenchant mes frissons.

-Je sais que tu n'es parti que quelques jours, mais j'ai trouvé le temps long sans toi, admit-elle enfin.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, me sentant soudainement beaucoup plus heureux.

-Essaies-tu de dire que je t'ai manqué ? demandai-je, narquois.

Elle rougit de nouveau.

-Oui.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Son visage s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant, mais elle retrouva un air serein presque aussitôt et je crus avoir rêvé ce brusque changement d'humeur.

-Serre-moi contre toi Edward. Je t'en prie. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Je m'exécutai sans attendre, passant mes bras autour de la taille de Bella pour l'attirer sur mes genoux et je moulai son corps conter le mien comme si ma vie en dépendait. Les mains de Bella s'accrochèrent à mes cheveux, tirant avec force dessus et je poussai un grondement appréciateur. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, me délectant de sa délicieuse odeur, la berçant contre moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de mes rêves… pouvoir la tenir ainsi, avoir ses petits gestes que je m'empêchais chaque jour de poser… c'était surréaliste. Et pourtant tellement juste, tellement parfait que je savais que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.

J'avais décidé de laisser tomber mes barrières et de lui montrer tout de moi, même la partie vulnérable de mon être que je protégeais des regards extérieurs habituellement. Je n'essaierai plus de me cacher derrière un masque, je ne tenterai plus de paraître fort en toutes circonstances et de dissimuler sans cesse ce que je ressentais. Pas avec elle.

Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait être la personne qui serait toujours là pour moi… et je voulais qu'elle soit cette personne pour moi. Comme je souhaitais l'être pour elle.

Bella eut un petit rire qui me tira de mes pensées.

-Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais ça ? Faire une telle déclaration devant tous ces gens… tu imagines les gros titres ce matin ? Il sera impossible d'arrêter les rumeurs maintenant !

Je fronçai les sourcils, me disant que c'était bien Bella de se soucier d'une telle chose dans un moment comme celui-là.

-Alors ce ne sont que des rumeurs ? Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan ne sont pas vraiment ensemble ? dis-je à la blague, en attendant tout de même la réponse avec une pointe d'anxiété.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

-D'accord… mais j'attends toujours ta réponse.

Je pris un air sérieux, presque solennel, prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour lui demander :

-Isabella Swan, acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ? Et peut-être même d'être… ma petite amie ?

J'attendis, le cœur battant à toute allure alors que Bella me fixait, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle s'éloigna alors un peu de moi et je déglutis difficilement, craignant le pire. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit ce petit air féroce que j'avais appris à adorer.

-Si tu m'appelles ta « petite amie »…

Elle grimaça à ce terme, ne l'appréciant visiblement pas.

-Tu devras me jurer fidélité et obéissance en retour ! Ce genre de service, ça se paie !

J'éclatai de rire, puis je la serrai contre moi, la collant le plus près de mon corps que je le pouvais, l'étouffant presque sous la force de mon étreinte.

-Ne suis-je pas déjà à tes pieds, maîtresse ? demandai-je, joueur. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! ajoutai-je avec un geste vague vers la télévision.

Belle pouffa.

-Maîtresse… oui, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

Elle retrouva un air grave, presque anxieux.

-Et pour ce qui est de la fidélité ?

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bella… je sais que cette déclaration, cette chanson devant public, c'était un peu démesuré…

-Un peu ?

-… mais je l'ai fait pour que tu comprennes enfin, pour que tu admettes ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis des semaines maintenant : il n'y a que toi.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

-J'ai attendu depuis des années… mais tu es toujours la seule, dis-je encore dans un murmure.

Elle m'envoya un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule avec un air faussement offusqué.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de reprendre les paroles de ta chanson pour me convaincre ! On appelle cela de la manipulation !

-Moi j'appelle ça une façon d'arriver à son but, tout simplement !

-Ah ? Et quel est donc votre but, monsieur Cullen ?

Je caressai doucement sa joue, un sourire aux lèvres, descendant jusqu'à sa bouche que je frôlais. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer et mon sourire s'agrandit. Je me penchai doucement vers elle, faisant durer l'attente, savourant ce moment unique et si important qui se jouait entre nous. Un moment dont je voulais me rappeler pour le reste de mes jours…

Je m'arrêtai juste avant que mes lèvres touchent les siennes et Bella eut une moue désapprobatrice.

-Mon but est que te deviennes si amoureuse de moi que tu ne voudras plus jamais partir, dis-je juste avant d'effleurer sa bouche.

-Plus jamais, répondit Bella avant de m'attraper par le cou pour m'attirer plus près d'elle.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent aussitôt, reprenant une danse qu'elles connaissaient bien et dont pourtant elles ne se lassaient pas. Dont elles ne pourraient jamais se lasser.

Embrasser Bella, c'était redécouvrir un plaisir jamais égalé à chaque fois. Chaque occasion était différente, chaque baiser était différent et pourtant, ils étaient tous si intenses que j'en perdais chaque fois l'esprit.

Toujours assise sur mes genoux, Bella passa ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin pour aller les lier dans mon dos. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi. J'aurais voulu me contrôler, prendre mon temps, y aller doucement… mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais trop besoin d'elle. Besoin de la sentir contre moi, besoin de sentir son amour et son désir.

Mes mains se glissèrent sous son chandail, caressant son dos, son ventre, remontant jusqu'à ses seins que je caressai par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Encore plus impatiente que moi, Bella attrapa le bord de mon t-shirt et le tira vers le haut pour que je le retire.

Je rompus notre baiser un instant.

-Bella, je crois qu'on devrait…

-Chut. Tais-toi ! m'intima-t-elle en tirant plus fort sur mon vêtement.

Je capitulai aussitôt, levant les bras dans les airs et mon t-shirt atterrit quelque part dans le salon. Je n'en avais que faire : les mains de Bella se promenaient maintenant partout sur mon torse, douces et avides, et je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai tomber sur le dos, entraînant Bella avec moi, reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui rompit notre baiser, mais pour poser ses lèvres sur mon torse, descendant lentement vers mon nombril, ses mains venant détacher le bouton puis la fermeture éclaire de mes pantalons.

Elle frôla mon érection par-dessus mon vêtement et je sifflai, me tendant vers elle dans un geste instinctif.

-Impatient monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, joueuse.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et attrapai son sein dans ma bouche, le mordillant par-dessus son chandail. Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en poussant un gémissement approbateur.

-Et vous ? répliquai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Bella poussa un grognement avant de se jeter de nouveau sur ma bouche, ses hanches se frottant contre mon érection, attisant un peu plus mon désir.

Mais bien sûr, tout ne se passa pas comme nous l'avions prévu. Pendant quelques instants, nous avions oublié que nous vivions avec Emmet et Alice, deux fouineurs de premier ordre.

-HEY ! Vous savez que s'envoyer en l'air dans un lieu public c'est interdit par la loi ! Vous pourriez faire de la prison pour ça !

Bella se figea, surprise par la voix d'ours de mon ami qui semblait venir du deuxième étage.

-La ferme Emmet ! Laisse-les tranquille ! On devait « espionner » … tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ils ne devaient pas savoir que nous sommes là ! répliqua Alice, visiblement furieuse.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et poussai un soupir, me laissant retomber sur le dos.

-Mais ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'ils ne parlent plus… et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils fassent ça sur le divan… je ne pourrai plus m'y asseoir sans y penser ! protesta Emmet avec la voix d'un enfant pris en faute.

-Je t'avais dit de retourner à ta chambre discrètement ! Edward et Bella ont bien le droit de le faire où ils veulent ! Ils sont chez eux aussi !

-Pffff… moi j'ai la décence de rester dans ma chambre pour ça au moins !

-Et bien pas moi ! Hier, Jazz et moi on l'a fait dans ton lit si tu veux tout savoir !

-QUOI ? Alice, tu n'as pas vraiment…

-Bien sûr que non, bêta ! Je…

-Ok. Ok. Vous pouvez arrêter ça ? m'écriai-je, à bout de patience.

Les deux idiots s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Bella se releva rapidement et s'éloigna de moi, les joues rouges. Je l'imitai, mais pour me diriger vers les escaliers. Alice et Emmet étaient au deuxième étage, dissimulés bien piètrement par l'un des murs. Je montai quelques marches, puis m'arrêtai pour les toiser de mon regard le plus menaçant. Ils me firent un sourire contrit.

-Vous auriez pu au moins essayer d'être discret non ?

-C'est de sa faute ! dit Alice en pointant Emmet. C'est lui qui…

-Et ce n'est pas toi qui as eu l'idée de venir voir ce qui se passait ? demandai-je, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que c'était le cas.

-Je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous ne feriez pas de bêtises !

Elle fit la moue, mais ne put tenir longtemps et presque aussitôt, un sourire heureux illumina son visage de lutin.

-Et je suis soulagée de voir que ce n'est pas le cas !

Puis elle courut vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras, me serrant contre elle en riant.

-Oh Edward ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi, pour vous ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, je l'ai toujours su !

-J'en suis convaincu aussi, répondis-je en la serrant à mon tour.

-Et cette déclaration, cette chanson… wow ! Je savais ce que tu allais faire et pourtant, j'ai pleuré quand même !

-Moi aussi j'ai pleuré Eddychou ! C'était tellement émouvant ! s'écria Emmet d'une voix suraiguë avant de venir nous prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, nous serrant à nous étouffer.

Je le repoussai en riant au bout d'un moment et Alice s'éloigna de moi en essuyant son visage maculé de larmes.

-Hey ! Lily, tu pleures ?

Elle me fit un sourire tremblant.

-Les hormones sûrement… je crois que je suis trop heureuse ! Jasper est revenu, j'attends un bébé, Emmet a trouvé chaussure à son pied, Rose est heureuse et toi et Bella… c'est trop de bonheur pour moi !

J'échangeai un regard avec Emmet, puis nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux.

-Interdiction de se moquer d'une femme enceinte ! grogna Alice en nous tirant la langue.

Ce qui nous fit rire d'avantage.

Puis Emmet, toujours pragmatique, retrouva son sérieux et dit :

-Et bien, puisqu'on est tous réveillé maintenant… on pourrait déjeuner, non ? La cuisinière a laissé des croissants frais hier soir…

Je secouai la tête, me disant que c'était du Emmet tout craché, et je fus le premier à retourner au premier étage. Je trouvai Bella assise au comptoir de la cuisine, la tête penchée vers son jus d'orange, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux. J'allai aussitôt vers elle pour déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

-Hey ! Ça va ? demandai-je dans un murmure pour ne pas être entendu d'Emmet et Alice qui arrivaient aussi.

-Non, gronda-t-elle. Comment voudrais-tu que ça aille ? C'était suffisamment humiliant qu'ils nous aient entendus hier sans qu'ils nous voient le faire !

Je haussai les épaules, pas plus perturbé que ça. La seule chose qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'était d'avoir été interrompu, mais je pensais que c'était pour le mieux. Notre « première fois » à Bella et moi devait être parfaite. J'allais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

-Nous sommes six à vivre dans la même maison… sept maintenant avec Jasper. C'est le genre de choses auxquelles il faut s'attendre !

Bella se tourna vers moi pour me regarder avec un soupir de résignation.

-Tu as raison, c'est juste que…

Son regard descendit alors sur mon corps et elle se mordilla la lèvre.

-Tu devrais aller t'habiller, lâcha-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

Je haussai un sourcil, moqueur.

-Pourquoi ? Ma nudité te trouble ?

-Et bien… si Emmet pense qu'on était exhibitionniste alors qu'il n'était même pas dans le salon avec nous… que penserait-il si nous le faisions ici, sur le comptoir ?

Je poussai un grognement, puis déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bella Swan, tu auras ma mort, grognai-je à son oreille avant d'aller chercher mon t-shirt dans le salon pour le remettre.

J'entendis alors Emmet demander à Bella :

-Alors, tu es une petite coquine Bella ! Je ne connaissais pas ça de toi ! Tu ne pouvais même pas attendre quelques secondes, le temps de vous rendre jusqu'à la chambre ?

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de s'être envoyé en l'air pendant des heures hier, répliqua Bella avec humeur.

Emmet éclata de rire.

-Tu as raison ma belle ! Aujourd'hui, ce sera votre tour à Edward et toi !

-Ah non ! protesta Alice alors que je revenais à la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, Bella a un cours de danse et si Edward se montre raisonnable, il profitera de ce temps pour travailler sur sa musique !

Je poussai un grognement de protestation en même temps que Bella.

-Alice, tu peux pas nous lâcher un peu… juste une journée ? demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

Une journée seul avec Bella : ce serait le paradis. Et après ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, je ne rêvais que de ça !

-Non ! dit mon agente et meilleure amie, mettant fin brutalement aux fantasmes qui défilaient dans mon esprit. Il ne reste que 29 jours avant la grande première et il y a encore tellement de choses à faire ! Vous aurez toute la nuit pour reprendre ce que vous avez commencé !

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis ajouta :

-Ou l'heure du lunch si vous savez faire vite !

Bella se leva brusquement, repoussant sa chaise loin derrière elle.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Puis elle se précipita vers les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre. Je la regardai partir, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice crie, en riant :

-J'ai un vibromasseur dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit si tu en as besoin Bella !

-Va te faire voir ! répondit celle-ci avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je me demandai alors si Bella allait véritablement se masturber sous la douche et cette idée me déconcentra tellement que je n'arrivai pas à suivre la conversation de mes amis. En fait, je ne remarquai même pas que Jasper nous avait rejoint jusqu'à ce qu'il me glisse peu subtilement :

-Allez ! Va donc la rejoindre !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Jasper eut un petit rire et c'est Alice qui répliqua :

-Ça fait au moins 20 minutes que ton esprit n'est plus avec nous…

-… il est là-haut, sous la douche avec Bella ! précisa inutilement Emmet.

-Alors va la rejoindre !

Je n'hésitai qu'un instant avant de me précipiter à mon tour au deuxième étage. J'ignorai quelle serait la réaction de Bella lorsque je débarquerais dans sa salle de bain, mais… hey ! C'était ma petite amie maintenant ! Je pouvais faire ce genre de truc, non ?

J'entrai doucement dans sa chambre, devenant dur presque aussitôt en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et en imaginant Bella se caresser en pensant à moi.

Je me déshabillai complètement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Les yeux fermés, une main posée sur le mur devant elle, Bella était bel et bien en train de se donner du plaisir. Elle poussait de petit gémissement, murmurant parfois mon nom.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de me contrôler et de ne pas me jeter sur elle pour la prendre sans son consentement, puis je me glissai lentement sous la douche pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Bella.

Je l'attrapai alors brusquement par la taille, la ramenant contre moi, collant son dos contre mon torse et mon érection contre son postérieur. Bella poussa un glapissement de surprise.

-Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ? lui demandai-je en allant poser sa main sur la sienne, sur son centre du plaisir.

-C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état, grogna-t-elle en réponse. Alors c'est la moindre des choses que tu règles le problème !

Je souris, puis déposai des baisers sur ses épaules et sa nuque, glissant en même temps un doigt en elle. Elle passa un bras derrière mon cou et s'accrocha à moi fermement, la tête rejetée en arrière, si belle ainsi offerte seulement pour moi.

Je capturai ses lèvres et glissai un autre doigt en elle, augmentant la cadence de mes va-et-vient.

-Sais-tu à quel point tu es belle ? Merde ! J'ai tellement envie de te prendre maintenant ! De sentir ta chaleur, ta douceur autour de moi.

Mon esprit n'était plus là et tout ce que je pensais sortait sans aucun filtre.

-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? haleta Bella, sa main s'immisçant entre nos deux corps pour venir empoigner mon sexe tendu.

Je poussai un grondement approbateur.

J'accélérai encore, entrant de plus en plus vite en elle. De mon autre main, j'allai stimuler son clitoris qu'elle avait délaissé pour s'occuper de moi.

-Parce que… parce que je veux que la prochaine fois que nous allons faire l'amour… ce soit parfait.

-C'est foutrement parfait en ce moment, répliqua Bella.

Sa main me masturbait à la même vitesse que je le faisais pour elle et je sentis que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps.

Je me penchai sur elle pour déposer des baisers frénétiques le long de sa mâchoire, sur sa joue, son cou, ses épaules. Mon bassin bougeait contre elle presque contre ma volonté alors que sa main m'entourait et je pouvais imaginer que nous étions en train de faire l'amour dans cette douche.

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou et laissait échapper un long gémissement lorsque mon plaisir atteint son apogée.

Mon orgasme fut long et puissant, un nirvana comme je ne me souvenais pas avoir connu, même pas avec elle. Mes mains se firent exigeantes sur elle parce que je voulais aussi la voir jouir et je mordillai son épaule pour me retenir de crier son nom.

Je sentis alors ses parois se refermer sur mes doigts et son corps trembla contre le mien.

Bella, elle, ne prit pas la peine d'être discrète et elle hurla mon nom, ce qui me remplit orgueilleusement de satisfaction.

Elle se ramollit soudainement dans mes bras et je dus la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. D'une main, je la tins fermement contre moi alors que de l'autre je m'appuyai sur le mur pour ne pas tomber moi aussi.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, mais Bella ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre. Son corps était toujours aussi instable dans mes bras.

-Ça va ? Tu vas t'en remettre ? dis-je dans un rire.

-Ne prends pas un ton aussi condescendant ! Ce n'était pas le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie! me nargua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'haussai un sourcil moqueur.

-Hum… si tu le dis, mais imagine ce que je pourrai te faire lorsque ce ne sera plus mes doigts qui seront en toi…

Bella m'attrapa par le cou et m'attaqua avec ses lèvres, m'embrassant avec passion, presque désespoir.

Elle avait autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces, la soulevant même dans les airs, sans rompre notre baiser.

Je ne me séparai d'elle que lorsque je sentis ses mains descendre de nouveau sur mon torse.

-On devrait se laver maintenant, dis-je en souriant.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! protesta-t-elle en me défiant du regard.

-Comme quoi ? Est-ce que je ne viens pas juste de régler ton problème ?

Elle grogna.

-Ouais. Mais tu viens de m'en créer un autre en m'embrassant ainsi.

Son regard descendit sur mon désir évident d'elle.

-Et tu as aussi un problème on dirait.

-Ça va, répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaules. Ce problème peut attendre quelques heures.

Puis je pris le savon dans mes mains et j'entrepris de la laver, massant doucement chaque partie d'elle, me délectant de sentir sa peau douce et mouillée sous mes mains, explorant et vénérant son corps comme il méritait de l'être. Comme Bella méritait de l'être.

Je pris le pommeau de douche dans mes mains et la rinçai tout aussi délicatement avant d'arrêter l'eau. Je pris une serviette duveteuse et je l'enroulai dedans en souriant.

Bella poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie d'aller danser après ça ?

Elle se laissa aller contre mon torse.

-Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfermer ici avec toi et ne plus en sortir avant des semaines !

Je déposai un baiser au sommet de sa tête, puis pris une serviette pour moi-même pour me sécher. Je sortis de la douche et elle m'imita, visiblement à contre-cœur et sa moue contrariée était tellement craquante que je ressentis le besoin de la rassurer.

Je pris son menton entre mes mains et l'obligeai à fixer son regard dans le mien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter non plus, dis-je, même pour quelques heures. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'y arrive, c'est que je sais que je vais te retrouver ici ce soir… et le soir d'après… et le suivant…

Une lueur de doute passa dans les yeux de Bella alors que son front se plissait, comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas revenir vivre ici officiellement ?

-Hum… seulement si ma petite amie accepte de m'avoir sur le dos 24 heures sur 24.

Petite amie...

J'aimais dire ce mot, alors que Bella, elle, n'appréciait visiblement pas.

-Ta _petite amie _a réussi à te supporter jusqu'à maintenant, même si tu étais parfois un véritable con, alors elle devrait y arriver encore un peu ! Surtout s'il y a quelques compensations…

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Quel genre de compensation ? Parce que je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour te convaincre…

-Et bien… le genre que tu veux. À toi de faire l'offre et je verrai si j'accepte.

Je pris un air exagérément pensif, entrant dans son jeu.

-Je pourrais commencer par un chocolat tous les matins, comme je le faisais avant…

Belle eut une exclamation dédaigneuse, me foudroyant d'un regard faussement furieux.

-Je croyais que c'était déjà entendu. Tu me l'as promis il y a un bout de temps maintenant !

-Tu as raison. Je vais trouver autre chose alors. Un massage de pieds chaque soir lorsqu'ils te feront souffrir ? Ou un déjeuner au lit tous nos jours de congé ?

-Continue. Là, tu commences à m'intéresser. Quoi d'autres ? demanda Bella avec un petit sourire. Il va te falloir plus que ça pour que j'accepte ta présence permanente dans ma vie !

-Tu es exigeante, dis-je en riant. Suis-je si insupportable ?

-Tu veux que je réponde à cette question ? répliqua Bella avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-Non. Laisse tomber.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui offrir. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose que je ne regretterais pas par la suite parce que je connaissais suffisamment Bella pour savoir qu'elle n'oublierait rien de ce que j'allais dire et qu'elle serait même prête à l'utiliser contre moi lorsque je m'y attendrais le moins.

-Hum… je prendrai toujours ton parti lorsque tu auras un différent avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je te protégerai des coups tordus d'Emmet, Jake et même Alice et je t'aiderai à te venger advenant le cas où ils réussiraient leurs coups. Je serai toujours là pour te consoler si quelque chose te blesse ou simplement t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler. Je rirai toujours de tes blagues, même lorsqu'elles sont nulles et je te suivrai toujours dans tes délires. Je te laisserai te glisser dans mon lit chaque fois que tu as un cauchemar et je chanterai même toute la nuit pour éloigner les mauvais rêves si tu en as besoin.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

-Je vénérerai ton corps comme il mérite de l'être et aussi souvent que tu me laisseras la chance de le faire. Je chérirai chacune de tes innombrables qualités, autant que tes défauts. Je te ferai sentir chaque jour à quel point tu es une femme magnifique, forte et exceptionnelle. Je te ferai sentir à chaque seconde, de chaque heure, de chaque journée qui passe… à quel point tu es importante pour moi.

Je me tus enfin, essoufflé par ce long monologue et attendant sa réaction. Je m'étais laissé emporter et je craignais être allé trop loin. Nous étions ensemble, mais Bella était-elle prête pour ce genre de discours ? Était-elle prête à voir l'ampleur et la force de mon amour pour elle ? Je n'en étais pas certain…

Au moment où je pensais avoir fait une erreur, où je m'apprêtais à essayer de réparer les choses, Bella se jeta sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser avec passion.

Je me laissai entraîner dans cette étreinte, puis lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, haletante et rougissante, je lui demandai :

-Pourquoi ce baiser ? Non pas que je me plaigne, mais…

-Tu fais chier Cullen ! lâcha-t-elle avec un air furieux.

-Hein ?

Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas à celle-là.

-Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur ! Et tu pourras toujours obtenir ce que tu veux de moi parce que tu trouveras toujours les bons mots ! expliqua-t-elle en prenant une moue contrariée et tellement adorable.

Je partis dans un éclat de rire et déposai un baiser taquin sur son nez.

-Bella, tu peux obtenir ce que tu veux de moi d'un seul regard !

-Ce que je veux ? répéta-t-elle en me fixant intensément.

-Oui… mais que veux-tu exactement ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être à ma hauteur. Son regard se riva au mien et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je veux exactement la même chose que vous monsieur Cullen : tout. Je veux tout.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur explosait de bonheur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais de nouveau me sentir comme ça. Après ma rupture avec Bella, j'étais sorti avec quelques filles… et je m'étais résigné à ne plus jamais aimer de la façon dont je l'avais aimé elle : de tout mon être, passionnément, presque à la folie. Inconditionnellement.

En vérité, le problème ce n'était pas moi. J'avais cru que je n'étais plus capable d'un tel abandon. C'était faux. J'en étais capable, mais seulement avec Bella.

Parce que comme je lui avais dit plus tôt, elle était la seule.

Je lui fis un sourire heureux auquel elle répondit. Je pris son visage dans mes mains de nouveau, me contentant de plonger mon regard dans le sien, de profiter de cette sensation d'être complet de nouveau.

Elle était ce qui manquait à ma vie depuis trois ans. Elle était ce trou qui avait pris place dans ma poitrine depuis son départ, ce vide, cette douleur que j'avais cru irréversible. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris sa place dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, je pouvais respirer librement.

Enfin.

Et encore une fois, on mit fin à ce moment parfait en cognant à la porte. Je poussai un grognement exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous ne serions donc jamais tranquilles ?

-Hey ! Il est temps de vous rhabiller ! On part dans deux minutes ! cria Alice de l'autre côté de la porte. Et ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses parce que vous savez que je le ferai sans aucun remords !

-Et si on fichait le camp d'ici ? murmurai-je pour Bella. On prend de nouvelles identités et on s'enfuit loin de ce lutin despotique… tu en dis quoi ?

-Je t'ai entendu ! dit Alice et j'éclatai de rire.

Cette fille avait des oreilles bioniques ou était devin ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

-Tu sais que je te tue si tu me fais un coup pareil Edward Cullen ! Et je vous retrouverai où que vous soyez !

Ça, je n'en avais aucun doute !

-Désolée que vous ne pouviez profiter de votre amour que vous le voudriez, mais on a du travail là ! Vous partirez en lune de miel l'an prochain ! Et maintenant, il ne vous reste qu'une minute!

Puis j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je rapportai mon attention sur Bella qui avait une expression mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

-Tu crois qu'elle est sérieuse ?

-Tu doutes vraiment qu'elle viendrait nous chercher ici, en plein ébat sexuel, si nous ne suivons pas ses ordres à la lettre ? demanda Bella, semblant ne pas croire que j'osais poser la question.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça : je sais qu'elle n'hésitera pas à le faire. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle me tuerait si je prenais la fuite avec toi ?

Parce que cette idée était vraiment tentante à ce moment précis. Partir seul avec Bella, dans un endroit où personne ne nous connaîtrait… profiter de notre argent sans tout le côté négatif de la célébrité…

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cette question était idiote.

-Tu ne le feras pas de toute façon alors à quoi bon demander ? Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'elle entre ici et qu'elle te traîne dehors à moitié-nu… tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller !

-Ouais. On ne voudrait pas provoquer une émeute devant l'hôtel ! lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Humpf ! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe monsieur Cullen !

Je me tournai pour lui faire un clin d'œil juste avant de sortir de sa chambre, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Je savais que rien ne pourrait entacher cette journée.

Je me préparai rapidement et retrouvai les autres dans la limousine. Je m'assis à côté de Bella et me contentai de lui tenir la main pendant tout le trajet, sans écouter un mot de la conversation des autres, échangeant parfois un regard complice avec elle.

Arriver à l'hôtel, je me séparai d'elle à contre-cœur avec une simple caresse sur sa joue, pressentant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise si je lui donnais un baiser devant tous ces gens. Les regards étaient suffisamment sur nous en ce moment, épiant chacun de nos faits et gestes.

Je m'en foutais. Qu'ils voient tous à quel point je l'aimais, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Parce qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de spectacle et juste comme je m'installais derrière le piano, mon téléphone sonna. Je jetai un regard à l'appelant avant de répondre avec un sourire :

-Hey ! Comment ça va Esmé ? Plus de journaliste harceleur à l'horizon j'espère ?

-Edward Cullen ! répondit-elle, furieuse. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu es amoureux ? Tu te rends compte que je l'ai appris par ta prestation à la télé ?

Je partis dans un rire heureux.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on parle au téléphone !

Esmé rit à son tour, tout élan de colère oublié. Ma belle-sœur était comme ça : elle avait un cœur assez grand pour contenir le monde en entier et une faculté étonnante d'oublier les torts qu'on lui faisait. Et elle m'aimait presque comme une mère, elle qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

-Alors, quand est-ce que tu nous la présentes enfin cette Bella ?

-Qui te dit qu'elle a voulu de moi ? répliquai-je pour le plaisir de la faire attendre.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Quelle fille saine d'esprit pourrait te repousser après ça ? Je crois même que j'aurais divorcé immédiatement si tu m'avais dit que cette chanson était pour moi ! lança-t-elle à la blague. Mais ne le dit surtout pas à Carlisle !

Facile : je ne lui reparlerai pas avant un moment, pensai-je, amer. Mais je repoussai cette idée de mon esprit. Rien ne viendrait gâcher cette journée ! Même pas mon frère et sa piètre opinion de moi !

-T'inquiète : je garderai le secret. Quant à te présenter Bella et bien… je t'ai déjà envoyé un billet pour la première alors si tu viens quelques jours avant, on pourrait…

-Quoi ? Ah non ! Pas question ! Je n'attendrai pas jusqu'en juillet avant de te revoir. Tu vas au moins venir à Chicago pour ton anniversaire, non ?

J'hésitai un instant avant de répondre parce que je détestais faire de la peine à Esmé.

-Je ne sais pas. On a tellement de choses à faire avant la première, je n'aurai pas une journée à moi ! Tout doit être parfait, tu comprends ? Je ne pourrai pas me permettre de prendre des vacances, même de quelques jours.

Esmé poussa un soupir.

-Tu travailles trop Edward.

Avant, je lui aurais répondu que mon travail était tout pour moi. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

-Je sais, mais j'aime ça. Et je suis avec Bella en plus.

-Tu sembles heureux. Je suis ravie pour toi.

Elle l'était vraiment, je l'entendais à sa voix.

-Essaie de donner des nouvelles plus souvent… que je n'apprenne plus ce qui se passe dans ta vie par ce maudit journaliste !

-Il ne te posera plus de problème : mon avocat s'en est chargé.

Maudit journaliste qui s'était rendu à Chicago pour poser des questions à Esmé sur Bella et moi. Ce Jack McEvoy commençait sérieusement à m'irriter. Et dire que j'avais assez aimable pour lui accorder une entrevue. J'espère qu'il avait bien noté chacune de mes paroles, parce que c'était la dernière qu'il aurait de moi.

-Je savais que tu arrangerais la situation Edward : tu le fais toujours. Merci.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, pensant que je ne méritais pas toute cette reconnaissance, que Carlisle avait raison : c'est moi qui avait attiré les problèmes sur elle.

-Merci à toi. J'ai hâte de te voir.

-Moi aussi. Et Carlisle aussi…

-Je dois te laisser maintenant, dis-je brusquement, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de mon frère. Il faut que je bosse avant qu'Alice ne débarque ici avec sa machette.

-D'accord. À bientôt Edward.

Je raccrochai et remis mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de me tourner vers l'intrus qui se tenait derrière moi. J'avais entendu Jake entrer, mais pris dans ma conversation je n'avais pas pu lui accorder d'attention.

-Hey Jake ! Tu n'étais pas à la maison ce matin ! dis-je en me levant pour le serrer dans mes bras un instant. D'une façon virile bien sûr.

-Tu es arrivé plus tôt, dit-il simplement, l'air grave et impassible.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui se passait. Jake sans un sourire sur le visage… ce n'était pas Jake.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il fallait que je voie Bella.

-Ouais, j'ai vu ton numéro à la télévision.

Je lui souris.

-Tout le monde l'a vu : c'était un peu le but.

-Et ? Ça a donné quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude presque agressive. Qu'est-ce que Bella t'a dit ?

Je me reculai d'un pas pour le toiser d'un regard perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Parce que je te trouve vraiment étrange là.

Je le vis serrer la mâchoire avec force, comme s'il tentait de contenir sa fureur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Leah ? Et ne mens pas, je sais que tu étais dans sa chambre l'autre nuit !

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Merde ! Il savait pour l'autre nuit ? Et comment j'allais lui expliquer ça maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, mais il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre !

-Leah a passé la nuit dans ma chambre il y a quelques jours… mais il ne s'est rien passé. On a discuté. Elle était triste et elle avait besoin d'un ami. Rien de plus.

Jacob m'observa, tentant de juger de ma sincérité. Il décida de toute évidence que je disais la vérité puisque son corps sembla se détendre un peu.

-Et hier ? Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

Ok, ça devenait plus délicat. Autant dire la vérité.

-On a joué jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit… puis quand les autres sont retournée à leur chambre, Leah n'avait pas envie d'être seule alors on a regardé un film… et on s'est endormi dans le même lit.

Je pris un air méfiant.

-Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est juste que… tu… il ne c'est vraiment rien passé alors ? Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé? insista-t-il, mettant encore ma parole en doute.

Il savait pourtant depuis le temps que j'étais quelqu'un d'honnête. J'avais au moins cette qualité.

-Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Je sais que tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi. Et moi j'aime Bella.

-Et Bella t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais, répondis-je en retrouvant mon sourire d'amoureux transi.

-Alors, vous… vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait me résister ? blaguai-je avec un haussement de sourcil digne d'Emmet.

Jake eut un petit rire mal à l'aise.

-Non. C'est certain… même si tu risques de l'étouffer avec ta grosse tête. Bon, je… je dois y aller.

Il s'éloigna alors rapidement de moi, la tête basse, les épaules tendues et je l'observai jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui, des tonnes de questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Il se passait quelque chose, c'était plutôt évident. Mais j'ignorais totalement quoi.

J'haussai les épaules, pensant que j'aurais tout le temps d'éclaircir ça avec lui plus tard, et je me mis au travail.

Je passerais la journée seul dans cette salle, mis à part Heidi et Démétri. J'aurais pu demander aux gars de me rejoindre à leur retour à Vegas, mais après les deux jours que nous venions de passer, ils méritaient bien un petit repos. Et j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire de nouvelles compositions. Des trucs un peu plus joyeux, un peu plus rythmé que nous pourrions mettre dans le spectacle.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à Bella. Alors je lâchai prise et je décidai de me laisser porter par elle, parce ce qu'elle m'inspirait.

Après un temps dont j'ignorais tout, cela aurait pu être quelques minutes comme plusieurs heures, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps qui passait, j'avais déjà les premières paroles d'une ébauche de chanson.

_**Let's make out - let's do something amazing (amusons-nous, faisons quelque chose d'incroyable)  
Let's do something that's all the way (faisons quelque chose jusqu'au bout)  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch  
your body(parce que je n'ai jamais touché quelqu'un de la façon don't je touché ton corps)  
Now I never want to let your body go... **__**(Maintenant je ne veux plus jamais te laisser partir)  
Let's make a night - to remember - all life long (faisons une nuit dont nous nous rappellerons tout au long de notre vie)**_

Je m'arrêtai de jouer un instant, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces notes étaient plus qu'une mélodie, ces mots étaient plus qu'une chanson : c'était une promesse. Un engagement pour moi, pour nous.

_**All life long.**_

**C'est ici que ça s'arrête pour l'instant… maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, comment était ce premier chapitre d'un Edward et Bella en couple ! Bien sûr, vous voyez venir les bombes que je vous réserve et vous savez que tout ne sera pas rose pour eux… mais je peux vous promettre au moins quelques chapitres de répits pour l'instant ! ;) **

**Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je ferai le récit de leur première nuit ensemble ou non et ce, pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que cette fic n'a pas pour vocation de devenir une histoire centrée sur le lemon. J'en lis parfois, mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère ni lire ni écrire. La deuxième raison est que chaque fois que j'écris une scène osée, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement nulle alors je ne sais pas si je vais en inclure beaucoup. Je préfère vous prévenir pour que vous ne soyez pas déçue ! **

**Je vous laisse là-dessus et vous dis à bientôt (je vais faire de mon mieux) pour la suite ! **

**PS 1 : les paroles de la toute fin sont une chanson de Bryan Adams qui sera sur mon profil. Ouais encore lui… mais comme je vais le voir en spectacle au mois d'avril, je l'écoute beaucoup en ce moment alors vous risquez de retrouver souvent ses chansons dans les prochains chapitres ! lol **

**PS 2 : le chapitre 2 de Vie de famille devrait être publiée la semaine prochaine, il est presque terminé ! **

**Bisous de Sweetmeli **


	29. Chapter 29 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis enfin de retour ! lol! Mais non, je n'ai pas encore de nouvel ordinateur... en fait, j'ai un mini portable que ma soeur m'a gentiment prêté, mais je trouve ça difficile de travailler avec un mini clavier et surtout un mini écrant... et en plus, il n'y a pas word dessus. Bref, j'écris, mais j'écris à la vitesse d'une tortue donc pour quelques temps encore, les chapitres seront longs à arriver. Je dois avouer aussi que me faire voler mon ordinateur, avec tout ce que j'avais écrit sur mes prochains chapitres, m'a un peu démotivée aussi ! :( heureusement, vos gentils messages ont réussi à me donner suffisamment l'envie d'écrire pour faire ce chapitre... qui est entièrement lemonesque ! **

**Alors attention: ce chapitre est pour les 18 ans et plus. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge ne pas lire. Merci ! **

**Maintenant que ça c'est fait, je vous dis un immence merci pour votre soutien et j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce chapitre que je dédie à tous ceux qui m'ont demandé d'écrire leur première nuit ensemble. **

**C'est fait... je ne sais pas si c'est bon, mais j'Ai eu chaud en l'écrivant ! lol Alors bonne lecture! **

Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre pour la unième fois et poussai un soupir, attendant de voir enfin apparaître la villa devant nous. Jamais une journée ne m'avait paru aussi longue ! Et pour une fois, j'étais plus qu'heureuse que les séances de danse soient enfin terminé parce que je n'avais qu'une envie: retrouver Edward.

-Et bien, quelqu'un est impatiente on dirait, se moqua Alice en souriant.

-Oui, et on sait toutes les deux ce dont elle a envie ! ajouta Rosalie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'ai seulement hâte d'être à la maison ! Je ne suis pas si dépendante de lui...

Mes deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

-Oh Bella ! J'ai vu ton visage lorsque tu as compris qu'Edward n'était pas là pendant ta pause et que tu devrais attendre ce soir pour le voir...

-Tu avais l'air si désespérée !

Je me tournai vers Rose, agacée.

-Tu peux te moquer de moi Rosalie Hale mais j'ai vu votre léchage d'amygdale à Emmet et toi.. comme si vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis des semaines alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures !

Mon amie haussa les épaules, pas du tout perturbée par mon intervention.

-Au moins, moi je ne m'en cache pas . Je ne joue pas à la fille indépendante ! J'aime Emmet et il me manque lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas difficile à admettre.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, faussement boudeuse. Mais je ne pus garder mon attitude revêche très longtemps, parce qu'un sourire étira mes lèvres et je déclarai finalement, à voix basse:

-J'aime Edward et il me manque lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

Rose et Alice poussèrent un cri hystérique avant de se jeter sur moi pour me serrer dans leurs bras.

-Oh Bella ! On est si heureuse pour vous deux !

-Vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble !

-Il était temps !

-Vous en avez fait du chemin en quelques jours !

-Vous méritez d'être heureux !

-Et c'est clair que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !

-D'accord, d'accord. Calmez-vous toutes les deux !

Je les repoussai en riant. Elles reprirent leurs places sur le siège de la limousine, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Pour une fois, j'étais presque certaine d'avoir le même air qu'elle: je me sentais heureuse. Plus que je ne l'avais été depuis... depuis des années en fait.

J'avias encore de la difficulté à croire à tout ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers vingt-quatre heures.

La chanson d'Edward. Ma déclaration par texto... bien qu'il était maintenant persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas été écrite par moi. Je lui avouerai la vérité, je lui dirai que c'était moi... un jour ou l'autre. Lorsque je me sentirais prête à m'ouvrir totalement sur mes sentiments.

Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Puis notre discussion. Son aveu qu'il avait vraiment écrit sa chanson pour moi. J'en avais douté. Pendant la nuit, alors que je me retournais d'un côté et de l'autre, j'en étais venu à penser que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Que les paroles de cette chanson ne devait pas être prise au pied de la lettre. Ce n'était qu'une chanson justement. Et Edward pouvait avoir fait ça pour la publicité, pour faire parler de nous.

Je n'étais plus sûre de rien et j'angoissais.

Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si je lui avais avoué que je l'aimais alors que lui ne ressentait rien de tel pour moi ? Je m'étais levée, incapable de rester dans mon lit, et je m'étais finalement endormie sur le divan, après des heures à réfléchir, à retourner encore et encore tout ça dans ma tête.

Edward était arrivé, et si notre conversation avait été plutôt maladroite au début, il avait finalement balayé tous mes doutes.

J'étais à présent sa petite amie.

Je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier ce terme parce que j'avais l'impression que ça ne définissait pas notre relation. Il n'était pas mon petit ami. Notre relation n'avait rien d'un flirt du lycée. C'était bien plus que ça, mais je ne trouvais pas de terme pour le définir. J'avais donc acceptée le titre de petite amie, à défaut d'en trouver un autre convenable. L'important était que je savais maintenant qu'ici et maintenant, c'était moi qu'il désirait, moi qu'il voulait à ses côtés.

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter autant que je le pouvais... enfin si je réussisais à voir enfin le dit petit ami parce que je ne l'avais pas apperçu depuis ce matin.

Hum... dès que je pensais à ce matin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revivre notre séance dans la douche. Les mains d'Edward sur moi, son corps pressé contre mon dos, son érection dur entre mes mains.

Et sa voix qui me murmurait que la prochaine fois que nous ferions l'amour, ce serait parfait.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant une chaleur familière se répandre dans mon corps alors que j'imaginais toute sorte de façon dont ça pouvait être parfait...

-Bella, chanta la voix d'Alice, arrête de fantasmer entre notre présence s'il-te-plaît.

J'ouvris les yeux, prenant mon air le plus innocent.

-Je ne fantasmais pas. Je pensais, c'est tout.

Rose et Alice échangèrent un regard septique, ne se laissant pas duper. Elles me connaissaient trop bien ! Je détournai la tête pour cacher mon rougissement.

-Quelle menteuse ! Tu étais toute rouge et tu as commencé à respirer plus vite...

-Si on ne t'avait pas interrompu, ajouta Rosalise, je suis persuadée que tu aurais fini par pousser des petits gémissements...

Puis elle poussa quelques soupirs suivis de gémissements excités avant de se mettre à crier:

-Oh oui ! Edward ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Ohhhhh !

Alice et elle éclatèrent de rire alors que je leur tirai la langue.

-C'est de la faute à Alice... c'est elle qui nous a interrompu ce matin ! dis-je pour me justifier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas: tu vas pouvoir régler ton problème très bientôt. Surtout que vous aurez la villa pour vous tout seuls...

Je me redressai, soudainement très intéressée. La villa pour nous deux ? Pas d'Emmet qui se collerait l'oreille contre la porte ? Pas d'Alice qui se moquerait de moi parce que je faisais trop de bruit ? Pas de Rose qui me ferait un clin d'oeil entendu ?

Juste Edward et moi.

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Jasper et moi sortons pour fêter la nouvelle de ma grossesse. Rosalie et Emmet ont leur premier vrai rendez-vous ce soir.

-Et Jake ? osai-je demander d'une petite voix.

Parce que je ne pourrais supporter qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Edward si Jake était dans la même maison que nous et qu'il pouvait nous entendre. Non. Je ne le pourrais pas.

-Il n'a pas travaillé aujourd'hui: il était malade alors il a préféré rester à l'hôtel. Vous aurez deux autres gardes du corps mais ils seront postés en-dehors de la maison.

Alice me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? dit-elle, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

-Merci les filles, répondis-je dans un soupir exaspéré.

Bien que je leur étais vraiment reconnaissante. En fait, je me sentais comme une petite fillequi venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait recevoir un cadeau alors que ce n'était pas encore Noël. J'étais encore plus impatiente d'arriver enfin à destination.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que le chauffeur n'allait pas plus vite ?

Je m'agitai sur mon siège, obervant la paysage avec attention, attendant de voir apparaître la rue où nous habitions. Heureusement nous y étions presque et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de bondir de la voiture. J'entendis Rosalie me souhaiter une bonne soirée et Alice qui criait:

-Pour ce soir, je vous laisse tranquille... mais dès demain matin on se remet au boulot !

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je ne pensais qu'à Edward qui m'attendait dans la villa. Il savait sûrement que nous serions seuls... aurait-il préparé quelque chose de spécial ? Une surprise, un cadeau, un souper ? Un lit de pétales de roses ?

Non, là,ça serait trop.

Je croisai Emmet devant la porte qui me fit un sourire de conivence.

-Et bien, la petite Bella est pressée, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

-Bye Emmet ! lançai-je en refermant la porte sur lui, pensant qu'il ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Je n'eus pas à faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée pour trouver Edward puisque j'entendis sa voix monter du deuxième étage. Je grimpai donc les escaliers et m'arrêtai devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

Assis devant son bureau, Edward se tenait dos à moi. Il semblait penché sur une feuille, écrivant sûrement les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson puisque je l'entendais fredonner. Poser à côté de lui, une guitare acoustique, la sienne sûrement bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Je m'appuyai sur le chambranle de la porte et restai un moment à l'observer composer. C'était la première fois que je le voyais plonger ainsi dans son travail et cela avait un côté fascinant. Il marmonnait sans cesse, écrivait frénétiquement sur sa feuille, rayait quelques lignes parfois. Puis il prenait sa guitare, jouait quelques notes, la reposait et tout recommençait. Parfois, lorsqu'il semblait particulièrement insatisfait, il tirait sur ses cheveux en poussant un soupir ou laissait tomber sa tête sur le bureau devant lui.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres à quelques reprises pour ne pas rire et lui révéler ainsi ma présence. J'avais envie de passer inaperçue encore quelques minutes.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reprenne sa guitare en main et qu'il joue un enchaînement plutôt long, sa voix s'élevant entre nous un peu plus fort qu'auparavant.

**I think about ya all the time**  
_Je pense à toi tout le temps_  
**Can't you see you drive me out off my mind**  
_Ne vois-tu pas que tu me fais perdre la tête_  
**Well I'm never holdin' back again**  
_Eh bien je ne me retiendrai jamais plus_  
**Ye I never want this night to end**  
_Oui je ne veux plus que cette nuit se termine_  
**Cause I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body**  
_Parce que je n'ai jamais touché personne de la façon dont je touche ton corps_  
**Now I never want to let your body go...**  
_Maintenant je ne veux plus jamais te laisser partir..._

**Let's make a night - to remember**  
_Faisons une nuit, dont nous nous souviendrons_  
**From January - to December**  
_De janvier - à décembre_  
**Let's make love - to excite us**  
_Faisons l'amour - pour nous exciter_  
**A memory - to ignite us**  
_Un souvenir - pour nous enflammer_  
**Let's make honey baby - soft and tender**  
_Faisons du miel bébé, doucement et tendrement_  
**Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender**  
_Faisons du sucre chérie - doucement voyeurs_  
**Let's make a night - to remember - all life long**  
_Faisons une nuit - à se rappeler - toute la vie_

Je déglutis difficilement, excitée plus que je n'aurais dû par sa voix, par ses mots. Soudain, l'observer ne me semblait plus si amusant. J'avais d'autres projets en tête. D'autres positions dans lesquelles je pourrais l'observer d'une façon bien plus intéressante.

Je fis un pas pour entrer dans la pièce et le plancher craqua sous mon poids.

Edward sursauta, surpris. Je me figeai alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

-Bella ! dit-il, visiblement ravi, avec un sourire lumineux. Tu es déjà là ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Wo. Il est si tard ! Est-ce que tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ?

Je haussai les épaules, me sentant étrangement nerveuse et maladroite sous son regard intense.

-Hum... pas trop non.

Il se leva et fit un pas vers moi alors que je fixais mes mains, mon coeur battant la chamade. Merde ! Reprend-toi Bella ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous le faisiez... il avait ses mains partout sur toi ce matin même ! Il t'a prise contre un mur il y a à peine deux jours !

Mais d'une façon tout à fait irrationnelle, je me sentais aussi angoissée que lorsque nous l'avions fait pour la première fois.

-Alors, où sont les autres ? demanda Edward en faisant un autre pas vers moi.

-Ils sont partis; sortis en amoureux. Ils voulaient nous laisser seuls pour... enfin... tu sais...

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

-Oh ! Mademoiselle Swan aurait-elle des projets pour ce soir ?

Son ton moqueur m'irrita. Je crosai les bras sur ma poitrine et le fusillai du regard.

-Ce n'est pas MOI qui viens de dire que je veux "faire une nuit dont on va se souvenir"...

Et j'ajoutai, parce que ça sonnait beaucoup moins bien dans ma bouche:

-Ou quelque chose dans le genre !

-Je ne le nie pas, rétorqua-t-il en franchissant la distance qui nous séparait encore.

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux et son regard me donna un coup de chaleur. Lentement, comme si j'étais un objet précieux et fragile, il leva sa main pour caresser ma joue.

Mon souffle s'accéléra, mais je tentai de garder un visage neutre, presque ennuyé.

-Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? Tu es bien présomptueux !

Edward rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et éclata de rire. Magnifique. Comme toujours.

-Oh Bella, Bella, Bella ! Ton indifférence feinte ne m'a jamais trompé tu sais ? J'ai compris que tu en avais envie dès notre départ pour Las Vegas, quand tu t'es mise à me crier dessus sans raison.

-Sans raison ? m'écriai-je, offusquée. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me provoquer !

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Il se pencha pour me murmure à l'oreille:

-C'est parce que tu es tellement sexy lorsque tu t'emportes...

Il attrapa mon lobe entre ses dents. Je poussai un gémissement, perdant aussitôt toute combativité.

-... j'adore lorsque tu cris sur moi.

Il déposa de longs baisers dans mon cou, descendant lentement vers mon décolleté. Je penchai la tête de côté pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

-Et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire crier pendant des heures et des heures...

-Alors arrête de parler et mets-toi au travail, haletai-je en passant mes mains sous son t-shirt pour lui retirer.

Il leva les bras pour m'aider et je jetai le vêtement devenu inutile à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je caressai son torse du bout des doigts, m'attardant sur le v de ses hanches. Impatiente, je détachai ses pantalons et commençai à les faire descendre, mais Edward m'arrêta en attrapant mes poignets.

-Doucement bébé, dit-il avec un sourire craquant. Ce soir, ce sera tout en douceur.

Il me redressa, sans lâcher mes poignets, puis fit monter mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il attrapa alors le bas de mon chandail et il me le retira avec une lenteur délibérée qui était une véritable torture.

-Edward, gémis-je, lorsqu'il me ramena contre lui sans me toucher.

J'avais besoin de sentir ses mains sur moi, partout sur moi. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, sur moi, contre moi.

Mais Edward avait une toute autre idée en tête: me serrant dans ses bras, il commença à se balancer, nous faisant danser doucement, sensuellement. Je déposai ma tête contre son torse et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant uniquement sur ce que je ressentais; sur le désir qui palpitait dans mon ventre; sur l'amour qu'il m'inspirait, si puissant que j'en avais le vertige; sur la tendresse de ce moment parfait.

Les mains d'Edward caressaient doucement mon dos, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Puis je le sentis s'attarder sur l'attache de mon soutien-george et je me détachai de lui pour qu'il puisse m'en débarasser.

Son regard s'attarda alors longuement sur ma poitrine et mon désir de lui grandit encore. Je serrai mes cuisses ensemble, espérant y trouver un soulagement quelconque. Edward s'agenouilla alors devant moi, aggripa mes hanches avec force, puis releva la tête pour fixer son regard d'un vert si incroyable au mien.

-As-tu idée de ce que tu me fais ressentir Bella ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses comprendre l'effet que tu as sur moi...

Ses doigts firent glisser lentement mes pantalons le long de mes jambes, puis ils remontèrent pour faire de lents cercles sur mes cuisses, à quelques millimètres seulement de là où j'avais envie de les sentir.

-Explique-moi. Explique-moi Edward.

Je voulais entendre ses mots... je voulais entendre ce qu'il m'avait avoué dans sa chanson, mais de vive voix.

-Je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable.

Ses doigts s'insinuèrent alors sous mon sous-vêtements et je poussai un gémissement sonore, m'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Edward pour ne pas m'écrouler aussitôt. Il me taquina un peu, jouant avec mon clitoris, amenant ses doigts à mon entrée sans jamais aller plus loin.

Je ne retenais plus mes cris et mes grognements alors que je me sentais de plus en plus humide, de plus en plus excitée. S'il ne me prenait pas maintenant, j'allais sûrement mourir de combustion spontanée.

-Edward... j'ai besoin de toi Edward...

Il m'enleva mon dernier vêtement, puis se releva, déposant sa main sur ma joue. J'en profitai pour finir ce que j'avais commencé et il se retrouva nu à son tour. Il plaça alors son autre main sur ma joue, m'obligeant à le regarder en face.

-Je suis là Bella. Et je t'appartiens. Je suis à toi depuis le premier regard, le premier sourire.

Je l'attirai à moi pour déposer enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné et dévastateur. Il tenta de me repousser doucement, mais je reprenais ses lèvres aussitôt.

-Attends... Bella... attends... réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

Il m'échappa finalement pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'attraper un condom dans sa table de nuit, puis il revint aussitôt vers moi. Je me jetai de nouveau sur ses lèvres et ses mains passèrent sur mes fesses. Edward me souleva dans les airs, mes jambes venant s'enrouler naturellement autour de sa taille.

Je gémis lorsque je sentis sa dureté contre mon intimité et je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter contre lui, sans jamais relâcher sa bouche. Edward nous fit avancer tant bien que mal jusqu'à son lit où il me déposa avec une grande douceur.

Il se redressa alors au-dessus de moi et je pus l'observer dans toute sa splendeur. Il était vraiment magnifique. Le plus bel homme sur qui j'avais jamais posé les yeux. Le plus sexy aussi.

Et il était à moi. Il m'appartenait.

Je pris le condom entre ses mains et il me regarda l'ouvrir et le dérouler sur son sexe tendu.

-Bon sang... ce que t'es sexy Bella...

Il revint vers moi et prit mes lèvres. Je le sentis de nouveau à mon entré et cette fois, l'heure des taquineries était terminée. Il relâcha ma bouche, posa son front contre le mien et son regard ne me quitta pas alors qu'il entra lentement en moi.

Il resta immobile un long instant alors que nous nous contentions de nous fixer. Et c'était sûrement l'instant le plus intense de toute ma vie.

Puis Edward ferma les yeux, rompant le contact, et il gémit mon nom.

Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses parfaites et poussai dessus pour lui faire entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il gémit à nouveau, en même temps que moi cette fois. Ses mouvements étaient lents et sensuels. Il sortait presque complètement de mon antre, pour revenir avec une lenteur à me rendre folle, jusqu'à ce que son sexe cogne sur mes parois intimes. Puis il recommençait, encore et encore.

Je m'agripai à ses épaules et resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors que je sentais une boule de feu grandir dans mon bas-ventre. Mon orgasme était imminent, je le sentais, mais il manquait encore quelque chose pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

-Edward... je vais... je...

-Non. Non pas tout de suite mon amour. C'est tellement bon; je veux te sentir autour de moi toute la nuit. Je ne veux jamais que ça se termine.

Alors il continua encore, me faisant predre complètement l'esprit. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau pour ne pas perdre pied, je hurlais son nom, tentant de trouver un exutoire quelconque à tout ce plaisir. Je crois même que je le mordis à un moment donné.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'être à la limite de mon orgasme. C'était trop de plaisir et ça en devenait presque douloureux. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être connecté ainsi avec lui, de le sentir bouger en moi.

Edward attrapa alors mes mains qui s'aggripaient désespéremment aux draps et les ramena autour de lui.

-Serre-moi Bella. Serre-moi du plus fort que tu peux.

Je fis ce qu'il demandait, m'aggripant maintenant à son dos et ses propres mains saisirent mes hanches, s'y enfonçant avec force.

Je compris qu'Edward avait atteint à son tour sa limite lorsque son rythme accéléra petit à petit jusqu'à devenir presque frénétique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Bella ? grogna-t-il entre deux mouvements. Tu me rends complètement fou.

-Toi aussi...

La puissance de ses va-et-vient augmenta encore et j'eus l'impression que mes yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites sous la force des ses impacts.

-Alors dis-le, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Je gémis en réponse alors que mon corps était secoué de frissons et que je sentais le feu dans mon corps sur le point de s'enflammer.

-Dis-le.

-Je t'appartiens, je t'appartiens Edward.

Je pris feu au moment même où Edward rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, murmurant mon nom, nos deux corps secoués de longs frissons.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur moi, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Je resserrai ma prise autour de lui, n'ayant aucune envie de le laisser s'éloigner de moi. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut beaucoup trop court, Edward tenta de se défaire de mon étreinte. Je ne le laissai pas m'échapper et resserrai mes membres autour de lui.

-Bella... tu me laisses partir une minute ?

-Non.

-Il faudra bien que tu me laisses partir un jour !

-Jamais !

Un rire le secoua.

-Allez, je ne serai parti qu'une petite minute...

-C'est beaucoup trop long ! m'opposai-je.

-Alors quelques secondes ?

Je poussai un soupir de défaite, puis desserrai ma prise autour de lui.

-Je reviens tout de suite ! dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-J'y compte bien, grognai-je en le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tu as trente secondes, pas une de plus !

Je l'entendis rire à nouveau et cela me fit sourire. Lorsqu'il revint vers moi, je me fis la remarque qu'il ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux. Il... rayonnait. Et c'était à cause de moi.

Il revint auprès de moi dans le lit et m'attira dans ses bras. Je déposai ma tête sur son torse, le caressant du bout des doigts alors qu'il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai de bonheur.

-Alors... pas de regrets ?

Je me redressai sur un coude pour pouvoir observer son visage.

-Douteriez-vous de vos performances sexuelles monsieur Cullen ? le taquinai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas le moins du monde miss Swan.

-Alors pourquoi cette question ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je voulais seulement m'en assurer.

Ce fut mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te dire que je t'appartiens ?

-Hum... oui. Et j'ai adoré l'entendre.

Je repris ma place contre lui en souriant.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose contre cette possessivité excessive.

-Elle n'est pas excessive, répliqua-t-il. Je n'accepterai pas de te partager avec personne, c'est tout.

Je sentis la culpabilité pointer son nom, mais je la repoussai aussitôt. Ce n'était vraiment pas le temps de penser à ça. Je voulais juste profiter de cette soirée avec Edward. J'aurai tout le loisir de culpabiliser... plus tard.

-Ça me convient parfaitement.

Je sentis alors mon ventre gargouiller et je jetai un oeil au cadran. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation surprise.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il était si tard... vous êtes... vraiment endurant monsieur Cullen ! dis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

Wow. Je ne croyais même pas que les hommes pouvaient faire l'amour aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter !

-Auriez-vous douté de mes performances miss Swan ? demanda-t-il en levant un soucil, moqueur.

-Hum... peut-être.

Je me redressai et passai une jambe par-dessus lui pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je déposai mes mains sur son torse, puis commençai de lents mouvements de bassin contre son sexe.

-Tu as de l'endurance, mais as-tu la vigueur nécessaire pour me satisfaire ? le provoquai-je.

Il m'affronta de son regard sombre de désir, puis un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

-Il y a plusieurs façons de te satisfaire...

Puis il enfonça un doigt en moi et je me cambrai sous la vague de plaisir qui me submergea. Il joua en moi pendant un moment, allant taquiner mon poing g, jusqu'à ce que j'explose dans un autre orgasme. Je ne m'en étais pas encore remise, qu'il m'attrapa par les hanches et entra en moi d'un coup de rein puissant. Je glapis de surprise.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? grogna-t-il alors que ses mains me faisaient monter et descendre sur son sexe dur.

Je poussai un gémissement et commençai à onduler au-dessus de lui, sentant déjà un autre orgasme me submerger. Je portai une main à mon clitoris pour m'amener à la délivrance.

-Suis-je assez vigoureux pour te satisfaire ?

-C'est moi qui fais tout le travail je te ferai remarquer, haletai-je difficilement.

Comme pour me punir de mon insolence, Edward repoussa ma main qui me faisait du bien et il pinça durement mon centre de plaisir. Je vins aussitôt, hurlant son nom.

Je m'écroulai alors sur lui, épuisée, mais il ne me laissa aucun répit. Il roula sur le lit et je me retrouvai sous lui. Il se retira alors sur moi et me tourna de force sur lui avant d'entrer de nouveau en moi, presque violemment.

Je gémis son nom d'une voix rauque.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça Bella, gronda-t-il.

Il s'enfonçait en moi, mes fesses claquant durement contre ses hanches. Jamais encore un homme ne m'avait prise dans cette position, parce que je l'avais toujours trouvé trop dégradante. Je ne comprenais que maintenant ce que j'avais manqué. À chaque coup de rein, Edward allait buter contre mon poing G...

Le contact de ses doigts avait cette zone sensible n'était rien à côté de celui de son sexe.

Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était possible, mais la chaleur à présent familière grossit dans mon ventre et je relevai les fesses pour approfondir le mouvement.

-Putain Bella !

L'une de ses mains caressa mes fesses, juste avant d'y envoyer une petite tappe et le mélange de plaisir et de douleur me fit atteindre le septième ciel.

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, vidée de toute énergie, et attendit qu'Edward est fini de se déverser en moi. Puis il roula de nouveau sur le côté et je me tournai pour lui faire face, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Lui semblait plutôt contrarié.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-J'ai encore oublié ce foutu condom...

Je repoussai sa colère contre lui-même d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai passé des tests il n'y a pas longtemps et tout est ok pour moi...

-J'en ai aussi passé il y a quelques semaines, mais...

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Alors n'en parlons plus: je te fais confiance.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, visiblement surpris par mon affirmation. À vrai dire, je l'étais moi aussi. Lui faisais-je vraiment confiance ? Hum... je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais décidé de cesser de douter de lui. Je voulais que cette relation fonctionne et pour cela, je devais croire en lui, en ce qu'il me disait. Alors j'avais décidé de repousser tous mes doutes sur les autres femmes, même Leah, et de croire en lui.

-Bella...

Edward semblait bouleversé.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Merci.

Il m'attira plus près de lui et déposa des baisers partout sur mon visage d'abord, puis dans mon cou, descendant lentement vers ma poitrine.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci, répétait-il entre deux baisers.

Il attrapa alors l'un de mes mamelons avec ses lèvres, son autre main venant empoigner mon autre sein. Je poussai un gémissement, venant empoigner ses cheveux pour le retenir contre moi.

Il prit soin de ma poitrine pendant un délicieux instant, puis sans que je m'y attende, il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

-Que fais-tu ?

Il me répondit par un sourire craquant.

-Je crois qu'on a bien besoin d'une douche.

-Hum... vraiment ?

Il partit alors l'eau et me fit entrer dans la douche où il entreprit de me laver avec douceur et tendresse, comme le matin même. Je me sentais bien, reposée et un peu somnolente. L'effet de l'après-sexe, assurément.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'agenouille devant moi et qu'il écarte mes jambes.

-Edward... qu'est-ce que...

Avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, sa langue s'insinua en moi et je ne pus plus prononcer un seul mot cohérent alors qu'il me lapait, me faisait l'amour avec sa langue. En même temps, l'un de ses doigts vint faire de petits cercles sur mon clitoris et je me laissai tomber contre le mur derrière moi, les jambes tremblantes.

-Merde Edward ! criai-je en m'aggripant à ses cheveux. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Il arrêta sa torture un instant pour me répondre:

-Tu as dit ce matin que ce n'était pas le meilleur orgasme de ta vie... alors j'essaie de te le donner... et je m'acharnerai tant que je ne réussirai pas...

Puis il reprit son délicieux travail sur moi et je ne mis pas longtemps à exploser dans un autre orgasme. Edward était aussi doué de sa langue que de ses doigts !

Il se releva pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, plaquant son bassin contre le mien et je sentis qu'il était encore dur. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Prête pour le troisième round ? me demanda-t-il, avec son sourire en coin.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu es inépuisable ou quoi ?

-Inuipuisable et insatiable, me dit-il juste avant de me soulever dans les airs et d'entrer de nouveau en moi.

Et il me prouva à quel point il pouvait l'être...

**Je sais, je sais: j'arrête au moment où il y aurait eu un autre lemon ! Mais toute bonne chose a une fin ! ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et au prochain chapitre, première répétition d'Edward et BElla en tant que couple... **

**à bientôt **


	30. Chapitre 30 pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour. Ouf ! Ça n'a pas été facile de m'y remettre... mais j'ai tout relu, j'ai fait un plan pour la suite et l'inspiration est revenue pour cette fic ! Youpi ! : ) **

**J'ai écrit un petit chapitre de transition, juste pour se remettre dans le bain... autant vous que moi ! J'ai aussi besoin de me replonger lentement dans cette histoire. Et je vais tenter de reprendre mes bonnes habitudes du début, c'est-à-dire d'écrire des chapitres courts, mais publiés plus souvent. Je vise le une fois aux deux semaines... on verra si j'arriverai à tenir. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre et à Edward et Bella qui filent le parfait amour. Pour l'instant ! :P **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 30**

**24 jours avant le jour J **

Les premiers jours qui marquèrent le début de notre nouvelle relation défilèrent à toute vitesse. Et ils furent merveilleux, laissant une trace indélibile dans mon esprit pour le reste de ma vie.

Edward et moi passions tout notre temps libre collés l'un sur l'autre. Heureusement pour nous, Alice était occupée avec son Jasper qui repartirait bientôt alors qu'Emmet et Rosalie étaient aussi obnibulés l'un par l'autre que nous l'étions. Nous avions donc tout loisir de rester seuls ensemble. Et chaque instant était parfait...

Nous faisions l'amour bien sûr. Souvent et partout où nous en prenait l'envie. Mais notre relation n'était pas basée que sur ça. C'était bien plus...

Edward ne manqua plus jamais un dîner avec moi. Chaque midi, il repoussait ses admiratrices de la troupe de danse pour passer du temps seul en ma compagnie. Une fois, il requisitionna même la salle de spectacle pour l'heure du lunch et nous fîmes un pique-nique sur la scène.

Chaque soir, Edward m'attendait devant la salle de répétition et il m'entraînait avec lui pour une balade en moto qui pouvaient durer une heure ou deux. Le savon qu'Alice nous avait passé le premier jour avait été terrible, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Je ne me sentais jamais plus libre qu'en ces instants où nous filions à toute vitesse sur la route... des instants où je pouvais m'imaginer prendre la fuite avec lui loin de cette vie de folie...

Souvent, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier ma joie et de rire de bonheur.

En revenant à la maison, nous faisions des choses normales. Nous regardions des films, nous écoutions de la musique, nous profitions de la piscine. Je demandais souvent à Edward de me jouer du piano ou de la guitare avant d'aller dormir, et je plongeais dans les bras de morphée, collée contre son corps.

Bref, ma vie était parfaite depuis cinq jours. Enfin, elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide de jouer au tyran. Visiblement, la présence de son mari ne suffisait plus à lui faire oublier notre existence. J'avais passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour, oubliant les choses essentielles comme manger ou dormir. J'étais épuisée, j'avais faim et j'avais mal partout. Malgré cela, celle qui se disait une amie nous avait fait lever à 6 heures Edward et moi pour une réunion d'urgence dans la cuisine.

Soit-disant qu'elle avait des choses très importantes à discuter avec nous et que ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir.

-Il vaut mieux pour elle que ce soit très très important, grognai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon café.

Ouais de la caféine. Mauvais pour moi, mais... ce matin, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Tu sais qu'Alice n'a pas la même notion "d'important" que nous...

Edward se pencha vers moi pour déposer des baisers sur ma nuque.

-Par exemple, pour moi il serait bien plus important de retourner au lit avec toi que de travailler...

-Quoi ? Encore ? rigolai-je en lui donnant un meilleur accès à mon cou.

Il se redressa pour planter son regard dans le mien.

-Serais-tu déjà rassasiée ?

-Jamais, soufflai-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui alors que nos langues livraient une bataille sensuelle. Je poussai un gémissement, sentant déjà le désir revenir, et je plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux pour le retenir contre moi.

-Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Pas encore !

Je me séparai d'Edward à contre-coeur et je me tournai pour tirer la langue à Alice qui prenait place en face de nous. Elle avait vraiment le don d'arriver au mauvais moment !

-Je ne vous ai pas réveillé pour que vous vous minouchiez devant moi ! Vous avez eu toute la nuit pour ça ! Ce n'était pas suffisant ?

-Bien sûr que non, répond Edward en m'attirant à lui pour que je m'assois sur ses genoux.

Je me laissai aller contre son torse en soupirant de bonheur. Alice poussa un grognement exaspéré, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bon, commençons parce que nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter ! Pendant que vous flottiez sur votre petite nuage, d'autres se faisaient harcelé par les journalistes... Mon téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner, j'ai dû changer de numéro, encore une fois ! Tous les médias veulent confirmation de votre relation... j'ai donc préparé un communiqué officiel.

Elle nous tendit un papier. Je lus rapidement:

_Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen sont heureux de vous annoncer qu'ils sont officiellement un couple. Aucun détail supplémentaire ne sera donné pour l'instant, mais une conférence de presse aura lieu ce samedi à dix heures précises pour discuter du spectacle à venir. Un moment sera accordé pour des questions plus personnelles. Il est cependant demandé à tous les journalistes de respecter la vie privée de monsieur Cullen et mademoiselle Swan. _

Alice Whitelock, agent officiel d'Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen

-Moi, ça me va, dit Edward avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais la conférence de presse ne devait pas être la semaine prochaine ?

-Je l'ai devancé, répondit Alice. Je n'aurais pas supporté une autre semaine de harcèlement ! Ton petit numéro a déclenché une vague de folie Edward ! Que ce soit dans les journeaux, à la télévision ou sur internet, on ne parle que de vous ! Mais j'imagine que vous étiez trop occupés pour vous en rendre compte !

Edward sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-En effet, nous avions des occupations beaucoup plus agréables.

Je pouffai, puis cachai mon visage dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur.

-Et toi Bella, tu es d'accord avec le communiqué ?

-Hein ?

Je me redressai, ramenée à la réalité.

-Heu... oui, oui. Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de confirmer notre relation, mais...

-Aurais-tu honte de sortir avec moi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que je déteste qu'on mette le nez dans ma vie privée. Et là, on va leur laisser le temps d'une conférence pour le faire !

-Crois-moi, ils auront moins envie de vous espionner, de vous suivre, de vous harceler, lorsque votre relation n'aura plus de secret pour eux, affirma Alice avec assurance.

Edward commença une douce caresse réconfortante sur mon dos et il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille:

-Elle a raison: il vaut mieux affronter le problème que le laisser-aller. C'est le côté désagréable d'être ensemble tous les deux...

-Si c'est le seul désagrément, alors ce n'est rien.

Je me tournai pour déposer un léger sur ses lèvres, puis je ramenai mon attention sur Alice.

-Très bien. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux Al... mais je t'avertis: si l'un d'eux pose des questions trop personnelles, je ne me gênerai pas pour le remettre à sa place !

-Bien sûr. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Elle ouvrit son cellulaire et pianota quelques mots tout en parlant:

-Voilà, c'est envoyé. Notez cette date dans votre agenda: samedi, 10 heures. Pas de répétition pour vous de jour-là. On trouvera un moment pour se préparer un peu aux questions qu'ils poseront sûrement.

Je hochai la tête en même temps qu'Edward, me demandant si Alice nous avait fait lever à cette heure seulement pour cela. J'espérais pour elle que non, parce que ça allait barder !

-Est-ce qu'on peut retourner dormir maintenant? demanda Edward, d'une voix qui ne laisse aucune doute sur ses intentions,ses doigts passant sous mon chandail pour caresser mon ventre.

-Non.

Alice eut claquement de langue agacé.

-On dirait deux adolescents qui ne contrôlent plus leurs hormones ! cracha-t-elle avec un regard furieux. Contrôlez-vous un peu: soyez professionnels ! On a un spectacle dans vingt jours !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais il soupira, capitulant ainsi devant notre tyran.

-Tu as raison. Bella, tu devrais retourner t'asseoir sur ta chaise. Je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer si tu restes sur moi...

-Hum... dommage !

Je me levai à conte-coeur et retournai à ma place initiale. Je pris quand même la main d'Edward entre la mienne et les déposai bien sagement sur la table, échangeant un sourire avec lui.

-Tu peux reprendre Alice. Tu as toute notre attention ! dis-je, même si c'était faux.

Edward aurait pu être à des kilomètres qu'une partie de mon esprit serait concentré sur lui. Mais disons que je donnais à Alice le maximum de l'attention que je pouvais lui donner. C'était mieux que rien.

-Merci.

Elle nous fusilla de son regard effrayant pour être certaine que nous étions vraiment prêts à l'écouter et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire: maintenant plus que jamais, elle avait vraiment l'air d'un lutin diabolique !

-Alors Edward, les gens sont tombés amoureux de ta chanson. J'ai eu des centaines d'appel de postes de radio qui voudraient pouvoir la passer sur leurs ondes... et des milliers d'e-mails de fans qui veulent absolument l'entrendre de nouveau ! L'intérêt est incroyable et je crois qu'il faut en profiter ! On pourrait faire un single et écrire sur la pochette que cette chanson sera sur le prochain album... qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de publiciser d'avantage _Please forgive me_, mais... cette chanson appartient à Bella, c'est à elle de décider.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur moi et je me mordis la lèvre avec force, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. _Please forgive me_ était à moi. C'était la déclaration d'amour d'Edward, quelque chose de vraiment personnel. D'un autre côté, il l'avait déjà partagé avec le monde entier. Et c'était une petite part de notre histoire que nous pouvions partager avec nos fans sans que cela ne demande trop d'effort.

Je hochai donc la tête.

-Parfait ! s'écria Alice, visiblement ravie. Les fans seront enchantés ! Je regarde l'horaire et je trouve un moment pour un passage en studio, la semaine prochaine sûrement. Hum... ce serait peut-être intéressant aussi de faire un vidéo-clip. Plus on vous met en avant de la scène, plus on vendra de billets. Bella, tu accepterais de faire un clip avec Edward ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ce pourrait être amusant, ça me rappelerait le tournage de la Fièvre de la danse.

-Et que diriez-vous de l'inclure dans le spectacle ?

-Tu ne crois pas que les gens en auront assez de cette chanson à ce stade ? demanda Edward, exprimant ainsi mes doutes.

-Oh non ! Je suis certaine que non. Et si c'est le cas, on avisera. On a plus d'un tour dans notre sac!

Nous acceptons tous les deux et Alice tappa dans ses mains avec une joie évidente. Puis elle sortie une masse de documents qu'elle posa devant nous. Je n'y jettai même pas un coup d'oeil: si c'était de la paperasse, ça ne m'intéressait pas.

-Il est temps maintenant de parler de votre avenir !

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je, choquée.

Ce n'était quand même pas... un contrat de mariage ? Non. Impossible. Edward et moi étions en couple depuis moins d'une semaine. Même Alice ne pouvait pas disjoncter à ce point.

-Votre avenir, Bella, répéta mon amie, comme si elle parlait à une enfant. Ce que nous ferons quand tout cela sera terminé. Peut-être espérez-vous continuer le show encore quelques années... mais peut-être aimeriez-vous faire autre chose. Et j'ai reçu deux offres hier qui pourraient vous intéresser !

Elle repoussa un peu plus les documents vers nous pour que nous y jetions un oeil. J'abdiquai et en pris un dans mes mains. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée.

-Un ébauche de script ? Pour Footloose ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Al ?

-Tout ça n'est qu'à l'état de projet, bien sûr, mais Paramount veut faire un remake de footloose. Ils commencent à chercher leurs deux vedettes... et ils ont pensé à vous !

-Sur le mien il est écrit : script pour Dirty Dancing. Est-ce que c'est une blague ? demanda Edward avec un petit rire.

-Non, non. Quand j'ai eu l'offre pour Footloose, ça m'a rappelé un projet qui a été mis en veille il y a deux ans. On voulait faire un remake de Dirty Dancing, avec toi pour acteur principal... tu te souviens Edward ?

-Ouais, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... mais il voulait Bella avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Et quand je leur ai dit que c'était impossible, ils se sont tournés vers d'autres acteurs. L'industrie étant ce qu'elle est, le projet est tombé à l'eau.

Elle pointa un doigt vers le texte que tenait Edward.

-Mais j'avais encore le script !

-Et que veux-tu qu'on en fasse ? demandai-je en secouant la tête.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu veux relancer le projet ? dit Edward, qui comprenait toujours ce que notre agent avait en tête. Avec Bella et moi ?

-Ouiiii ! Ce serait génial, non ? Imaginez: un nouveau Dirty Dancing avec vous deux en vedettes !

-Dirty Dancing est intouchable ! On ne peut pas en faire un remake sans que ce soit mauvais ! répliquai-je avec une grimace. Et puis, vous ne trouvez pas qu'on sera assez occupé pour la prochaine année ? Quand aurions-nous le temps de tourner un film ?

Edward se tourna vers moi, un air grave sur le visage. Je m'agitai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi me fixait-il ainsi ?

-Nous n'aurons pas le temps. Alice parlait d'après... quand le spectacle sera terminé.

-Oh !

Bien sûr. Notre avenir, voilà ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle voulait qu'Edward et moi tournions un film, dans un an, quand le spectacle serait terminé.

Un an, c'était très long. J'ignorais totalement ce que je voudrais faire lorsque je quitterais Las Vegas pour retourner à mon ancienne vie. Et puis, qui pouvait dire qu'Edward et moi serions toujours ensemble ? Si je m'engageais dans ce projet, et qu'il venait à me plaquer, je ne supporterais pas de continuer à le voir. Je devrais revenir sur ma parole et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

-Pourquoi nous parler de ça maintenant Alice ? Je veux dire: le spectacle n'est même pas commencé ! On ignore même si on va avoir du succès... et si ce n'est pas le cas, plus personne ne voudra nous voir tourner dans un film !

-Très rassurant Bella, répliqua mon amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ta confiance en nous me stupéfie !

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui lancer une vacherie, mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi:

-Ce n'est pas en notre talent qu'elle n'a pas confiance... c'est en nous. En notre couple. Elle croit que nous ne serons plus ensemble dans un an.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse qu'il ait pu lire si facilement en moi.

-Peux-tu affirmer le contraire Edward ? lui demandai-je à mi-voix. Peux-tu jurer que nous serons encore un couple quand tout ça sera terminé ? Tu ne peux pas ! Personne ne le peut !

Edward prit mon menton entre ses mains et m'obligea à relever la tête. Il captura mon regard et comme toujours, je ne pus plus me détacher de lui. Il avait une emprise totale sur moi.

-Ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que dans un an comme dans dix ans, j'aurai toujours envie d'être avec toi. Rien ne changera ça.

J'en perdis le souffle et je passai fébrilement mes mains autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi, avec une envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit jusqu'à maintenant qui ressemblait le plus à une déclaration.

Edward passa une main douce dans mes cheveux, comme s'il cherchait à me consoler.

-Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il dans un murmure rauque. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et... je peux être patient.

Doutait-il vraiment de mes sentiments ? Il devait pourtant savoir, ou du moins deviner, que je n'avais jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de lui. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je l'aimais plus que le jour de notre rencontre. Je savais que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne changerait ça. Jamais.

Restait à savoir si lui était sincère. Oh ! Je ne doutais pas que à cet instant, il pensait ses paroles. Oui, il ne mentait pas... mais qui pouvait me garantir qu'il les penserait encore dans un an ? Ou même dans quelques mois ?

-Ta présence auprès de moi me suffit Bella, continua Edward sur le même ton doux. Tu n'as pas à t'engager d'une quelconque façon si tu n'es pas prête. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour...

Je me redressai soudainement et m'emparai de l'un des scripts en marmonnant:

-Oh ! Puis donne-moi ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre à le lire ?

Je sais: ce n'était pas une réponse appropriée aux mots d'Edward, à cette déclaration à peine voilée, mais... je ne pouvais faire mieux pour l'instant.

Cela sembla satisfaire mon petit ami qui me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Tu en lis un et je lis l'autre... puis on dit ce qu'on en pense ? me proposa-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules, tentant d'avoir l'air décontractée et cool.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Alice avec son perpétuel enthousiasme. Vous avez une semaine chrono pour lire les deux scripts et ensuite, nous prendrons une décision. Si ces projets ne vous intéressent pas au final, ne vous inquiétez pas: j'ai bien d'autres idées pour vous.

Elle eut un sourire tordu, l'air de dire: tu ne t'en sortiras pas ma fille. Quoique tu fasses, tu resteras avec Edward trèèèès longtemps.

Je devais avouer que ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. L'idée de passer plusieurs années à travailler avec lui était même plutôt plaisante.

-Et maintenant, parlons de la répétition générale d'aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu refuses qu'Edward soit présent ! répliquai-je, exaspérée.

Edward n'avait assisté à aucun cours de danse cette semaine, sous prétexte qu'il connaissait déjà les chorégraphies (il s'était révélé qu'il avait véritablement pris des leçons particulières avec Victoria... je préfèrais ne pas penser à la façon dont elles s'étaient déroulées !). Selon Alice, il devait répéter le chant avec ses deux choristes principales qui étaient arrivés lundi soir et qui n'étaient pas tout à fait au point. C'était peut-être la vérité, mais je la soupçonnais fort de ne chercher qu'à nous séparer.

Non pas par méchanceté, mais sûrement croyait-elle que la présence de l'autre nous aurait distrait.

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit Alice avec un claquement de langue agacé. Il y sera. Toi aussi. Et j'exige que votre performance et votre attitude soient irréprochables. Et ce matin, vous aurez une répétition tous les deux seuls avec Victoria et Laurent. Comme vous n'avez pas dansé ensemble de la semaine, ils l'ont gentiment demandé.

Vu son ton, j'avais l'impression qu'ils lui avaient plutôt ordonné ! Et Alice n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle prenne les décisions importantes... même lorsque ces décisions étaient logiques et sensées !

-La répétition se terminera plus tôt... parce qu'à onze heures, on se retrouve dans la loge pour choisir vos costumes ! J'ai enfin reçu ceux pour Bella et nous devons régler ça au plus vite ! Il reste tellement de choses à faire avant la première... on a même pas commencé à répéter pour les numéros avec les invités spéciaux !

Alice poussa un soupir, me semblant soudain complètement débordée et fatiguée surtout. C'est la première fois que je la voyais ainsi et cela me donna un coup au coeur. À Edward aussi visiblement puisqu'il se leva pour aller prendre notre amie par les épaules.

-Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas: on y arrivera. Nous sommes les meilleurs, tu te souviens ?

Elle eut un sourire tremblant et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Et si tu as trop de travail, engage une assistante ! blagua-t-il. Il n'est pas question que tu t'épuises... pas dans ton état !

-Une assistante ? répéta Alice, pensive. Ce pourrait être une bonne idée...

Elle soupira de nouveau.

-Mais je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une nouvelle employée ! Pas tout de suite !

-J'engagerai une firme qui t'engagera une assistante ! répliqua Edward.

Je crus qu'il blaguait de nouveau, mais il semblait sérieux.

-Oh ! Ce serait tellement gentil Edward ! Je me sens vraiment épuisée ! Je vais d'ailleurs retournée me coucher... je vous rejoins pour l'essayage ce midi.

Elle avait de la chance, elle, de pouvoir retourner dormir. Edward et moi n'aurions pas ce plaisir. Bon, si je ne voulais pas être de mauvaise foie, je devais avouer que dans son état elle en avait besoin plus que moi, mais... j'aurais quand même aimé pouvoir retourner dans mon lit. Ou plutôt dans le lit d'Edward.

Alice se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais elle s'arrêta avant de monter.

-Et surtout, ne soyez pas en retard pour la répétition vous deux ! Vous ne retournez pas au lit pour vous minoucher !

-Non Alice, répondit Edward, l'air trop innocent pour que ce soit vrai.

Notre agent plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Et pas de douche en commune interminable non plus !

Puis elle partit. Edward poussa un grognement.

-Comment fait-elle pour toujours savoir ce que j'ai en tête ?

Je pouffai de rire.

-Ne me dit pas que tu pensais à nous... sous la douche...

Je lui fis un sourire suggestif. Edward poussa de nouveau un grognement, plus primal cette fois, et il m'attira de nouveau sur ses genoux. Je pus alors sentir qu'il pensait vraiment à nous sous la douche.

Joueuse, je me frottai contre lui, l'excitant un peu plus.

-Tu crois que tu serais capable de faire vite ?

-Je suis plus vite que l'éclair, répondit-il.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Ce n'est pas dans un film Disney, cette réplique ?

Ouais, nous étions des vedettes internationales, mais nous étions tous les deux fans de film d'animation. Chacun a ses petits secrets !

-Ouais. Mais je te promets que ce que je vais te faire ne sera pas classé pour tous !

Et il tint sa promesse. Autant à moi qu'à Alice puisque quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions assis à la table devant un petit déjeuner, prêt à partir pour la répétition. Edward avait dit vrai: il _pouvait_ faire vite. En fait, j'ignorais que je pouvais atteindre l'orgasme aussi rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie: on prendra d'avantage notre temps ce soir, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser, lisant sûrement dans mes pensées.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses, soupirai-je, faussement dramatique.

Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts, son regard noir de désir fixé sur moi.

-Oh toi ! Tu vas payer ce soir pour ce que tu viens de dire !

-Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? répliquai-je en prenant ma voix la plus séduisante. Il n'y a personne dans la cuisine en ce moment...

-Ne faîtes rien ! s'écria alors la grosse voix d'Emmet depuis le haut des escaliers. On arrive !

Edward et moi soupirâmes en coeur avant de se sourire. Ce n'était que partie remise de toute façon.

-Bon matin les tourtereaux ! lança Rose, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ma meilleure amie ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi magnifique que depuis qu'elle était avec Emmet. L'amour lui allait bien.

-Bon matin les amoureux ! lui répondis-je.

Ils se servirent à déjeuner, puis prirent tous les deux place à côté de nous au comptoir.

-Alors... vous vous apprêtiez à faire des choses inavouables sur le comptoir ? demanda Emmet avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Edward haussa les épaules, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

-Heureusement pour vous que vous n'êtes pas arrivés deux minutes plus tard...

Emmet leva les yeux au ciel, ses mains jointes comme s'il priait:

-Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir préservé de cette vision d'horreur !

Je m'étouffai avec ma bouchée de croissant, offusquée.

-Vision d'horreur ? Merci c'est très gentil pour moi !

-Oh ! Je ne parlais pas de toi Bella... je suis certain que tu as un joli petit cul ! Mais disons que je m'abstiendrai de voir celui poilu de ton copain !

-Hey ! Parle pour toi ! Mes fesses ne sont pas poilues !

Je ne pus qu'acquiéser: ses fesses étaient parfaites !

-Des fesses poilues pour un mec... c'est bien ! protesta Emmet qui visiblement était affligé de ce défaut.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en même temps que Rose qui essaya aussitôt de rassurer son petit ami.

-C'est parfait mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. Edward a sûrement subi une chirurgie estétique de toute façon pour avoir un corps aussi parfait alors...

Emmet fronça les sourcils, n'aimant visiblement pas le dernier commentaire de Rose.

-Tu trouves que ce vaurien est parfait ?

-Devine quoi ? lui demanda Rose dans un souffle. C'est toi que je préfère.

Emmet lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Edward. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux... et c'était un couple tellement improbable ! Je ne me serais jamais imaginé Rose avec un type comme Emmet ! Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble...

-Hey ! Je voulais justement vous parler tous les deux, sans Alice et Jasper dans le coin, dit Emmet lorsqu'il se sépara de sa moitié. Comme Jazz repart dimanche matin, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de spécial samedi soir... On est pas sorti de la villa depuis un moment !

-Bonne idée Em ! Ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment toi qui as pensé à ça !

Emmet rougit, ce qui nous fit comprendre que ce n'était effectivement pas lui.

-C'est Rose qui a eu l'idée, avoua-t-il.

-Et je m'occupe de tout si vous me donnez le feu vert.

J'acquiésai, faisant confiance à mon amie. En tant qu'assistante, elle avait souvent à organiser des évènements et elle était plutôt douée. J'étais certaine que la dernière soirée de Jasper à Las Vegas allait être mémorable.

À ce moment-là, nous entendîmes des pas dans les escaliers et Rose nous fit signe de nous taire.

-Pas un mot à Alice et Jasper. Ce sera une surprise !

C'est donc dans un silence complet, et avec un sourire faussement innocent sur les lèvres, que nous acceuillîmes nos deux derniers colocataires. Alice nous fixa, suspicieuse.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bon matin Lily ! En fait, on parlait de toi et de ton caractère de chien alors on ne veut pas que tu entendes ! lance Edward avec naturel.

-Moi? Un caractère de chien ? s'exclama Alice, d'un ton faussement furieux. Je suis la personne la plus douce et conciliante de la Terre !

Je pouffai en même temps que les autres. Même Jasper dut pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Alice prit son regard le plus menaçant, celui-là qui faisait d'elle une personne tout sauf douce et conciliante.

-Oh vous ! Vous pouvez vous moquer ! Si on devait diviser les humains en deux catégories, les grognons et les joyeux, vous seriez tous dans la première catégorie ! Et moi je serais seule avec toutes les personnes joyeuses de ce monde !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Nous avions tous un sale caractère. Sauf peut-être Emmet qui était d'un naturel joyeux et rieur. En fait, c'était surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de prises de bec jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu as raison, admit Jasper en venant la prendre par la taille pour déposer son menton sur son épaule. Et si c'était le cas, je me retrouverais seul, sans toi. Ce qui est totalement inadmissible.

Alice se retourna et l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors je suis contente que grognon et joyeux peuvent vivre ensemble...

-Oh ! S'ils sont pas mignons ! se moqua gentiment Emmet.

Mais c'était vrai. Alice et Jasper semblaient toujours aussi amoureux, même après cinq ans de mariage. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient une histoire assez particulière. Dans son domaine, Jasper était un producteur connu et redouté dans le milieu par tous les acteurs parce qu'il était exigeant et intransigeant. Selon tous ceux qui l'avaient cottoyés, travailler avec lui était épuisant mais tellement satisfaisant. C'était aussi un homme d'affaire redoutable qui possédait sa propre entreprise de production et qui ne vivait que pour son travail. Il y a six ans, Alice travaillait comme couturière dans une maison de couture reconnue, mais elle était au plus bas de l'échelle. Elle rêvait de travailler dans le show-business, de cottoyer de grandes vedettes. Alors elle inventait toute sorte de mensonge en lien avec son travail pour se rendre sur le plateau de certains films ou émissions. Elle tentait de trouver de vedettes peu connus qui cherchaient un agent. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait croisé Jasper qui l'avait fait mettre dehors pas deux hommes de la sécurité, ne se laissant pas duper par ses mensonges.

Pour Alice, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Elle avait donc imaginé un nouveau stratagème pour entrer sur le plateau du film que tournait Jasper, mais cette fois, c'était pour le voir lui. Elle s'était plantée devant lui, l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait dit qu'elle était persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

Jasper avait été intrigué par cette fille un peu déjantée et, parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne le ferait pas, il l'avait invité à dîner. Ils ne s'étaient plus séparés depuis.

-Attention monsieur l'ours ! répliqua Alice sans même regarder Emmet, je peux me moquer de toi moi aussi maintenant !

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Jasper, puis se détourna pour aller jusqu'au frigo d'un pas sautillant.

-J'espère qu'il reste des oeufs, parce que j'ai une faim de loup ! Et j'ai besoin de protéines ce matin !

Sous nos yeux médusés, elle sortit la boîte d'oeufs et s'en fit cuire six.

-Heu... Lily... tu en prépares pour nous aussi ? demanda Edward, d'un ton hésitant. Parce qu'on a déjà mangé !

-Bien sûr que non bêta ! C'est pour moi ! Je mange pour deux maintenant !

-Plutôt pour trois ou quatre je dirais, lâchai-je, dégoûtée.

Serait-elle vraiment capable d'ingurgiter tout ça ? Je veux dire... elle ne mesurait pas plus de cinq pieds et avait la taille plus petite que les bras d'Emmet ! Ou allait-elle mettre tout ça ?

Alice se tourna vers nous, pointant sa spatule sur Edward et moi.

-Vous deux ! Partez donc au travail plutôt que de dire des bêtises ! Vous allez être en retard ! Allez, ouste avant que je ne vous attaque avec cette arme dangereuse !

-Douce et conciliante, hein ? répliqua Edward, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Parfaitement !

Alice lui fit un sourire lumineux et retourna à ses oeufs.

-Bon, et bien puisque madame a parlé... nous partons. À ce soir les gars !

Edward se leva, prit ma main dans la sienne, et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Je dis aurevoir aux autres avant de franchir la porte. Comme chaque matin de la semaine, il m'entraîna vers sa moto. Je savais qu'il avait eu une vive discussion avec Alice à ce sujet. Elle refusait que nous nous promenions en moto, tant que Jacob n'était pas rétabli et ne pouvait pas nous suivre pour nous protéger. Edward avait argumenté que personne ne savait qu'il possédait une moto et que nous étions donc en sécurité. Pour une fois, elle lui avait donné raison.

J'en étais très heureuse. Ces moments nous appartenaient à Edward et moi. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir quelqu'un qui nous suivait. Surtout pas Jacob... disons que j'avais d'autres raisons de ne pas avoir envie de le voir. Ça tombait très bien qu'il soit malade cette semaine. Peut-être un peu trop bien... je me demandais si ce n'était pas qu'une excuse. Sûrement ce sentait-il aussi mal que moi !

-Hey ! Ça va ma belle ? me demanda Edward, sourcils froncés, en me tendant mon casque.

Je me forçai à repousser tout ça de mon esprit et à lui sourire.

-Très bien. J'étais perdue dans mon monde. Désolée.

Il déposa un bisou taquin sur mon nez, un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres.

-Pas grave. Mais ne me laisse pas trop souvent comme ça, ok ?

-Je vais essayer.

J'embarquai derrière lui sur la moto, m'accrochant avec plaisir à sa taille et appuyant ma tête sur son épaule. Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel, trop rapidement à mon goût, et comme chaque jour, il laissa la moto au sous-sol. Étonnament, les journalistes n'avaient toujours pas devinés que nous ne vivions pas au Mirage alors nous faisions tout pour garder le secret.

Nous passâmes à côté du garde de sécurité, qui nous salua, et nous entrâmes dans l'ascenceur. Je jetai un regard à Edward, me mordillant la lèvre. Je lui avais dit, la veille, que l'un des mes fantasmes était de faire l'amour dans un ascenceur. Il m'avait alors promis qu'un jour, il arrêterait cet ascenceur et réaliserait mon fantasme avec plaisir.

Serait-ce ce matin ?

Edward se tourna vers moi, un air malicieux sur le visage. Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, descendant sur ma clavicule, me faisant haleter.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, murmura-t-il, d'une voix séduisante.

Il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres, suivant le même chemin, descendant un peu plus bas à la naissance de ma poitrine. J'aggripai ses cheveux en poussant un gémissement de plaisir, mais déjà, il s'éloignait.

-Mais si nous arrivons en retard ce matin, notre agente douce et conciliante, nous tuera avec sa spatule !

Je poussai un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel. Même s'il avait raison, c'était plutôt frustrant !

-Allumeur ! marmonnai-je, contrariée.

Edward me fit un clin d'oeil joueur, puis il s'empara de mes lèvres et m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que l'ascenceur pousse un dong sonore. Edward referma la porte et nous fit monter jusqu'au dernier étage de l'hôtel, disant à ceux peu nombreux heureusement, qui attendait que toute la place était prise...

-Tu sais... que tout ça... sera dans les journaux... demain matin... dis-je entre deux baisers.

-Je m'en fiche ! grogna-t-il en réponse avant de me faire taire en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche.

Notre baiser s'intensifia. Je m'accrochai à son cou alors que ses mains aggripaient fermement mes hanches. Malheureusement, toute bonnce chose avait une fin et bien trop tôt, nous étions de retour au rez-de-chaussée.

-Un autre petit tour ? suggérai-je en prenant une moue que je voulais sexy.

Edward éclata de rire.

-Tu es une petite diablesse ! Une tentatrice !

Mais il referma les portes et reprit là ou nous en étions. Il me plaqua contre le mur alors que sa bouche bataillait avec la mienne et que ses mains se promenaient partout sur mon corps. Je poussai un gémissement en me tendant vers lui, recherchant une friction là ou j'en avais besoin.

-Je vais peut-être changer d'avis, grogna Edward en empoignant mes seins à deux mains. Alice peut bien nous attaquer avec sa spatule... elle ne me fait pas peur !

Je poussai un gémissement appréciateur. Qu'Alice et tous les autres aillent au diable ! Mais avant que nous puissions mettre notre plan à exécution, les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Edward replaça ses mains le long de son corps, mais aboya, sans même se retourner.

-Désolé... la place est prise !

-D'accord. J'attends le prochain et je vous rejoins en bas.

Cette voix... toute envie de faire l'amour dans cet ascenceur disparut alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahie. Je n'eus pas besoin de repousser Edward, il se recula de lui-même pour porter son attention sur l'intrus.

-Hey ! Jake ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ce virus ?

Jacob entra dans l'ascenceur, à mon grand désarroi, m'ignorant royalement.

-Ouais. Je vais... mieux disons.

-C'est cool ! Tu commençais à nous manquer à la villa !

-Tu parles ! Tu n'as sûrement même pas remarqué mon absence !

Edward pouffa de rire, puis il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me ramena possessivement vers lui.

-C'est vrai que j'ai été pas mal... occupé !

Le regard de Jacob se posa pour la première fois sur moi et je me tortillai, mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas prête à ça. Pas encore. Pourtant il le fallait. J'étais une actrice après-tout. Je pouvais arriver à faire comme si tout allait bien.

Forte de cette résolution, je me redressai et soutins le regard de Jacob qui finit par se détourner au bout d'un trop long moment. Edward nous observait, soupçonnant visiblement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ascenceur nous sauva à ce moment-là, de retour au rez-de-chaussée et je pris littéralement la fuite vers la salle de répétition. Malheureusement, Edward se plaça devant moi, nous bloquant le chemin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous deux ? Vous vous êtes disputés pendant mon absence ?

J'haussai les épaules, me disant que le silence était la meilleure réponse. Je n'avais pas envie de mentir à Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité non plus.

-Non. On ne s'est pas disputé, répondit Jacob, d'une voix tendue.

Tout son corps était tendu, crispé. Jacob me semblait nerveux. Il était sûrement aussi gêné par la situation que moi.

-Alors quoi ? insista Edward d'un ton qui ne permettait aucun échappatoire. Tu es étrange depuis mon retour Jake... même depuis un peu plus tôt que ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème avec Bella ?

-Ouais. Je... j'ai... il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important...

Il me jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil et, horrifiée, je compris enfin ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait tout avouer à Edward ! Il voulait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre nous !

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! Ça allait tout gâcher entre Edward et moi, alors que ça venait à peine de commencer ! Je devais trouver un plan pour le faire taire et vite...

Avant qu'il en soit trop tard.

**Moment cruel pour couper, je sais. C'est voulu ! :P Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review, si vous avez aimé ou non. Ce chapitre ouvre vraiment beaucoup de portes pour les prochains donc j'aimerais savoir si vous appréciez le chemin que je prends pour la suite. **

**Pour celles qui lisent mes autres fics Twilight, je dois vous avouer que j'ignore ce qui va arriver. J'essaie de les poursuivre, mais il y a plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié... je pense donc sérieusement à les abandonner, parce qu'à un moment, il faut arrêter de s'acharner. Si je prends une décision, je vous tiendrai au courant. **

**Et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! **


End file.
